


Танец на осколках

by SvartGaupe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 125,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvartGaupe/pseuds/SvartGaupe
Summary: Перед смертью Северус Снейп произнес слова, которые навсегда изменили мир для Гарри Поттера.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Пробуждение

Громыхали взрывы, и яркие огни на мгновения преображали темную комнату и сидящего в ней человека. Каждый цвет – по-своему. Алый придавал его ссутуленной фигуре, замершей на краю дивана, демоническое очарование подобравшегося перед броском хищника, зеленый заливал его волнами тоски и безнадежности, делая похожим на старый, поросший мхом памятник в заброшенном парке, синий наделял мистическим ореолом и неожиданной сединой, желтый совершал невозможное и все-таки добавлял его силуэту нечто праздничное, хоть и с оттенком печали. И, хотя это могло показаться странным, ни один из них не позволял различить, что сидящий в безмолвной гостиной был юношей семнадцати лет.  
Проснувшись уже под вечер, когда отчетливо начало темнеть, он не стал зажигать свет, чтобы полюбоваться на очередное маленькое светопреставление, которое устраивали соседские маги в честь победы над Волан-де-Мортом. Окна гостиной предоставляли прекрасный обзор всего, что происходило в небе над ближайшими кварталами к северу и востоку от дома.  
Он не испытывал ни малейшей радости от этого зрелища, но, все-таки, оно всегда приковывало его взгляд, позволяя на время погрузиться в уютное состояние отсутствия оформленных мыслей. Пока у празднующих не кончался запас пиротехники, надо заметить, вполне обычной, так как магические салюты вне предназначенных для этого площадок были наспех запрещены, можно было просто сидеть на диване или стоять, прислонившись к столу, и бездумно смотреть в окно, вертя в руках полупустую чашку остывшего чая.  
Наверное, маглы всего мира в эти дни испытывали недоумение, наблюдая десятки салютов неподалеку от своих домов. Они не могли понять причину столь пышных празднований, больше всего напоминающих рождественскую эйфорию.  
Магический мир праздновал победу.  
Маги взрывали фейерверки и считали убитых. Почти в каждой семье, у каждого волшебника, кроме потерянных для сообщества отшельников, был кто-то, кого забрала эта война.   
Он тоже вел собственный список, в котором соседствовали дружеские улыбки, пронзительный изучающий взгляд, мягкое хлопанье крыльев и топот маленьких ног. Эти жизни, столь дорогие ему, казавшиеся бесконечными, будто бы рассекло одним взмахом меча. Последовавшая за этим пустота была настолько странной и не похожей на прежнюю жизнь, что он до сих пор не мог прийти в себя.  
Но одна смерть стала для него той чертой, за которой он окончательно потерял какие-либо ориентиры. Этот человек не был ему другом… Весь последний год он сам, движимой ненавистью, страстно желал забрать его жизнь. А теперь это желание представлялось ему черным пятном, которое невозможно смыть.  
В его сознании, которое хотелось раз и навсегда очистить одним прикосновением палочки к виску, пусть даже после этого он стал бы тупее тролля, вновь и вновь всплывали слова до тошноты сухо и корректно составленного некролога: «Будучи блестящим волшебником, одним из ведущих экспертов в области зельеварения и защиты от темных искусств… посвятил себя преподаванию соответствующих дисциплин в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. На протяжении шестнадцати лет… безупречно исполнял обязанности декана факультета Слизерин, успешно прививая студентам такие жизненно необходимые для мага качества, как внимательность, собранность и самостоятельность мышления. Не позволяя себе ни малейшей слабости… выполнял смертельно опасное задание по внедрению в ближайшее окружение Волан-де-Морта. С момента гибели Альбуса Дамблдора… считался одним из наиболее могущественных сторонников так называемого Темного Лорда. Потеряв связь с кем-либо из сражающихся против него светлых волшебников… ежеминутно подвергался опасности с обеих сторон, но мужественно и упорно продолжал выполнять возложенную на него миссию. Только после гибели… в самый разгар битвы за Хогвартс, магическая общественность узнала о настоящей роли… в борьбе с Волан-де-Мортом и победе над ним. Репутация великого светлого волшебника, преданного сторонника Альбуса Дамблдора и одного из самых решительных членов Ордена Феникса была восстановлена благодаря Победителю Волан-де-Морта – Гарри Поттеру. Гарри Поттер был студентом… на протяжении всех лет обучения в Хогвартсе, учился у него особым способам защиты от Волан-де-Морта, сотрудничал с ним в рамках деятельности Ордена Феникса. По словам Победителя, профессор… был одним из самых мужественных людей, которых ему доводилось встречать. Человеком с несгибаемой волей и удивительной силой духа. К сожалению… не осталось родных ни в волшебной, ни в магловской среде… посмертно отдать дань почета и уважения…»  
Он помнил эти слова наизусть. Прочитанные лишь единожды в «Ежедневном Пророке», они въелись в его память, как кислота, и каждый раз, когда он, не имея сил остановить себя, мысленно воспроизводил их в сознании, ощущение было сравнимо с тем, как если бы на его незащищенное грудной клеткой сердце действительно лили разъедающую плоть жидкость.  
«Магическая общественность узнала…»  
Магическая общественность узнала лишь то, что к авторству победы над Волан-де-Мортом, где огромными буквами значилось его, семнадцатилетнего подростка, имя, следует мелким шрифтом приписать еще одно, встающее рядом с именами тех, кто отдал за эту победу жизнь.   
Он же, Гарри Поттер, Тот-Кто-Выжил-и-Победил, узнал гораздо больше…  
Гарри медленно поднялся с дивана и прошел на кухню, все так же не зажигая света. Он знал, что это просторное помещение почему-то выглядит наиболее безлюдным во всем доме и, осветив его, он в очередной раз испытает тягостное изумление оттого, что живет здесь один. Он прекрасно помнил, что пожелал этого сам, однако до сих пор чувствовал себя каким-то потерянным и даже забытым, хотя, на самом деле, забвение теперь грозило ему в последнюю очередь. Порой… и даже слишком часто… в первые мгновения после сна ему казалось, что он лежит в гриффиндорской спальне и рядом мирно посапывают друзья и просто однокурсники… а, может быть, он уже проспал утро выходного дня, и теперь ему стоит встать побыстрее и нестись вниз, чтобы успеть отправиться в Хогсмид вместе с остальными… Каждый раз осознание реального положения вещей давалось ему нелегко.  
На кухонном столе его ждал открытый пакет с едой из ближайшего фаст-фуда, несколько магловских газет из почтового ящика, перемешанных с парой более-менее свежих номеров «Пророка», и пачка сигарет с зажигалкой. Нелепая попытка начать курить показалась бы ему бессмысленной еще несколько недель назад…  
Несколько недель назад.  
Сколько уже? Заливая воду в чайник, он попытался припомнить сегодняшнее число, чтобы высчитать количество дней, прошедших со времени победы. Смотреть на шапки газет он себе запретил. Надо вспомнить самому.  
Выходило 23 дня. Уже так много! Ему казалось, что все это произошло вчера… позавчера… Усталость, смертельная усталость, долгожданное избавление от боли в шраме и нечеловеческая слабость, будто он только-только пришел в себя после тяжелой операции. Голоса, лица… улыбки, слезы и даже крики отчаяния… Тысячи раз повторенные слова «спасибо», «ты это сделал», «победитель»…  
Он знал, что иначе быть не может, что они хотят выразить ему благодарность. Знал, что совершенно точно этого заслуживает… Он шел умирать и, по сути, умер там, в этом чертовом лесу! За всех них… Но все равно хотелось уйти, исчезнуть, хотя бы на время переложить это бремя славы и всеобщей любви на кого-нибудь другого… Он помнил, что в эти первые дни использовал мантию-невидимку чаще, чем за все время, пока ею владел.  
Чайник вскипел. Он налил себе чая и вернулся в гостиную. Фейерверки уже отгремели, и теперь во всем доме стало темно. Пришлось все-таки щелкнуть выключателем. Широкий круг теплого желтого света лег на обстановку комнаты, делая ее довольно уютной.   
С чашкой в руках он устроился на своем прежнем месте в уголке дивана и начал бездумно прихлебывать чай. Напиток казался непроглядно-черным, будто это был не чай, а какое-то зелье.  
Зелье, не позволяющее забыть…  
Он вспомнил все в первое утро… утро после его Великой Победы. Нет, накануне он не забывал… просто вообще ни о чем не думал… Воспоминание обрушилось на него беспощадной волной, лишило дыхания... Перед глазами встала темная, чудовищно грязная комната и черная фигура на полу у стены. Человек, более всего похожий на большого смертельно раненного нетопыря, неотрывно смотрел на него. Белые, почти светящиеся пальцы пытались зажать рану, чтобы не текла кровь… чтобы он, Поттер, не смотрел на эту кровь, которую так страстно мечтал пустить.   
Гарри видел перед собой врага, заклятого врага. Привычно хотелось поднять палочку и ударить заклинанием… тем, которое нельзя применять. Но он смотрел на ненавистное лицо и не мог пошевелиться. Что-то было не так… Что-то до невозможности неправильное крылось в этой измученной позе, в изгибе бледных губ и, более всего, в кромешно-темном взгляде, живом, неразгаданно-исступленном, более осязаемом, чем прикосновение. На миг Гарри даже показалось, что он не знает этого человека… Не его провожал глазами после уроков, каждый раз сжимая кулаки… не на нем хотел выместить всю свою злость и отчаяние после смерти Сириуса… не за ним бежал после падения Дамблдора, собираясь разорвать его же собственным заклятьем… Это был кто-то другой!  
Мертвенно-бледные губы разомкнулись, умирающий попытался что-то сказать, но льющаяся в горло кровь не позволила ему произнести ни звука. Гарри показалось, что второй, свободной рукой тот пытается подать знак, чтобы он приблизился.  
Не оглядываясь на Рона и Гермиону, стоящих позади него, Гарри опустился на колени перед своим учителем. Внезапно бессильно лежавшая рука схватила его за мантию, потянула вперед. Гарри невольно наклонился еще ближе, хотя приближаться к этим неистово сверкающим глазам было страшно. Будто их лучистая тьма могла навсегда изменить весь окружающий мир.  
– Собери… – донесся до Гарри еле различимый хрип пополам с кровавым бульканьем.  
Гарри увидел перламутрово-белые струйки воспоминаний, медленно стекающие по неподвижному лицу, подобно замерзающим на морозе слезам. Он растерялся, не представляя, куда мог бы их поместить. Его по-прежнему не отпускал пронзительный взгляд, и, испытывая на себе его сверхъестественную силу, Гарри не мог сомневаться в том, что эти воспоминания имеют огромную ценность.  
Вдруг он почувствовал, как в его руку ложится маленький флакон для зелий. Это Гермиона наколдовала для него сосуд прямо из воздуха. Торопясь, боясь, что не успеет, и одновременно пытаясь не думать о том, почему так холодеет в груди, Гарри кое-как собрал всю полупрозрачную субстанцию во флакон и закупорил его пробкой.   
Умирающий на мгновение смежил веки, словно бы позволяя себе краткий отдых после тяжелой работы. Но в следующий миг взгляд его черных глаз вновь впился в Гарри.  
– Тебе больше… не нужно… меня ненавидеть… – с неимоверным трудом проговорил он, и Гарри показалось, что каждое слово пропитано густой теплой кровью, клокочущей в его горле.  
Гарри замер, не смея подняться с колен. Он мог лишь бессильно наблюдать за тем, как гаснут эти мятежные глаза… и вместе с ними гаснет какая-то часть реальности, огромная и совершенно ему неизвестная.   
Наверное, уже тогда он начал что-то понимать.   
Потом он бежал обратно к Хогвартсу… замершие, словно заколдованные, картины разорения замка… неподвижно лежащие защитники… трупы нападающих… Он не останавливался, потому что знал: стоит это сделать хотя бы на миг – подойти к чьему-то неподвижному телу, попытаться помочь сражающимся, – и цепкие лапы реальности не отпустят его, не позволят сделать самое важное… закончить все.  
Оказавшись в кабинете Дамблдора, он, не раздумывая, нырнул в Омут памяти и погрузился в воспоминания профессора зельеварения. Ему открылось то, чего он никогда не смог бы даже заподозрить: Снейп был способен любить. И он любил мать Гарри… Когда-то давно Лили была гораздо дружнее с угрюмым черноволосыми мальчишкой-изгоем, чем с популярным среди однокурсников задирой – отцом Гарри. Но затем произошли события, воздвигшие стену между ними, столь несхожими, а потом Лили умерла. Молодой Пожиратель Смерти, подслушавший роковое пророчество, Снейп винил в ее гибели только себя… Ранее, надеясь спасти ее, он, не задумываясь, переметнулся на сторону Дамблдора и поклялся выполнить все, что попросит великий маг. Несмотря на то, что тому не удалось предотвратить трагедию, Снейп согласился выполнить свою часть договора. Он выплачивал этот долг Дамблдору на протяжении нескольких лет. Шпионил, безупречно выполняя роль правой руки убийцы Лили, и одновременно присматривал за Гарри… Он всегда был рядом, придерживал, часто даже осаждал, но неизменно старался уберечь… Гарри просто не знал…  
Просто не знал...   
Когда в очередном воспоминании Снейпа прозвучали слова Дамблдора «И убить его должен сам Волан-де-Морт, Северус. Это самое важное»… Гарри наконец-то понял, для чего ему было доверено это немое признание, понял, чего от него хотел мудрый и могущественный наставник, до последнего не раскрывавший всех карт. Он услышал спокойный голос Снейпа, спрашивающего «Значит, мальчик… мальчик должен умереть?», и это было последнее, что он пропустил в свое сознание, прежде чем провалиться в черную пропасть отчаяния. Понимание необходимости собственной смерти оглушило его и выместило прочь все остальные мысли и чувства. Едва ли он когда-либо испытывал подобное, и теперь, вспоминая это состояние, Гарри не представлял, как умудрился не сойти с ума, как смог совершить то, что в итоге привело его к победе.  
Но потом, когда все уже закончилось… в то самое первое утро после… Гарри начал вспоминать то, что, казалось, должно было ускользнуть от него, затеряться среди неосознанных и не принятых разумом воспоминаний.   
Произнося слова о неизбежности смерти Гарри, Дамблдор закрыл глаза. Он говорил все это, не желая, а, может, боясь посмотреть на Снейпа. И потому старый волшебник не заметил того, насколько спокойный тон Снейпа не соответствовал выражению его глаз… Но незримый Гарри, стоящий позади двух магов, увидел, как от природы бледное лицо профессора зельеварения стало совершенно белым, а взгляд – остановившимся, словно в его грудь вонзили отравленный кинжал.  
Потом, когда Дамблдор решился взглянуть на собеседника, Снейп попытался уверить его в том, что ему совершенно безразлична судьба мальчишки, и важно лишь то, что имеет отношение к Лили, но каким-то неведомым образом Гарри безошибочно распознал ложь. Снейп лгал, скрывая от Дамблдора свои истинные чувства по отношению к нему, ненавистному Поттеру, и Гарри это отчетливо видел.   
Почему? Зачем он это делал?  
Лежа в уютной постели в Норе и почти не ощущая избитого, измученного тела, Гарри обнаружил, что знает ответ. Знает безошибочно, как если бы ему доверил эту тайну тот, кто пожелал хранить ее все эти годы.  
Его последний взгляд… после увиденного в Омуте памяти, а еще более – после того невидимого, что пропитывало все поздние воспоминания… он уже не казался Гарри столь необъяснимым.  
Это был взгляд освободившегося ото лжи и личин, последняя возможность поведать истину, какой бы безумной она ни была.  
Чай остыл, а он все так же продолжал держать в руках чашку, будто пытался согреть от нее замерзшие пальцы, хотя в доме было вовсе не холодно. Еще один вечер тихо соскальзывал в ночь. Привычно не хотелось включать телевизор, который всегда был его отрадой в одинокие вечера, когда Дурсли куда-нибудь уезжали… в далекой прошлой жизни, которой, возможно, никогда и не было.  
Он помнил то утро до мелочей, до самых незначительных звуков и запахов, составляющих обычный хаос реальности… Это было первое утро его новой жизни.   
Шагая по Запретному Лесу, будучи уверенным, что идет на смерть, Гарри думал, что если бы ему было позволено остаться жить на этой земле, он наслаждался бы каждым новым мигом, просто вдыхая воздух, никуда не спеша, не замирая от страха и опасения, что кто-то может выстрелить Авадой из-за ближайшего дерева.   
Но вот он остался жив, а Волан-де-Морт был мертв, с ним было покончено навсегда… С плеч был снят неподъемный груз ответственности, долга, предназначения… а эта жизнь почему-то казалась ему такой чуждой, незнакомой… будто бы он – древний воин, выпавший из горнила сражения и внезапно оказавшийся в веке космических кораблей.  
Здесь, в этом незнакомом ему мире скорбное молчание окутывало гостеприимную Нору, в которой никогда раньше не стихали веселые голоса обитателей… на полу залов полуразрушенного Хогвартса лежали тела погибших учеников и учителей… в доме, в котором он был лишь один раз, в кроватке спал его крохотный будущий крестник, в одночасье ставший сиротой…   
Он не понимал, как жить здесь… что делать… что говорить оставшимся в живых…  
Он надеялся, что ему все-таки предоставят возможность прийти в себя… дадут на это немного времени. Нужно было расставить все по местам, решить, с чего начать. Хотя его уже ждали, и он знал, что должен появиться перед людьми.  
Но в тот момент своим единственным долгом он считал возвращение в Визжащую хижину. В этом заброшенном здании все еще лежало тело в раскинувшейся по полу черной мантии… и никому не было известно, что оно там… кроме Рона и Гермионы, но они едва ли вспомнили о нем…   
Никого не волновало, куда подевался предатель. Ликующий волшебный мир сквозь пальцы смотрел на необходимость разыскать всех бывших приспешников Волан-де-Морта, считая, что этим они успеют заняться и после всеобщего празднования победы.  
Гарри помнил, как он спустился на первый этаж, застав в гостиной всю семью Уизли. Они не говорили друг другу ни слова, просто держались вместе, рядом, словно опасаясь оставить друг друга в одиночестве. Боясь что-то нарушить, будто бы проходя по залу с невероятно хрупкими механизмами, которые могут сломаться от любого случайного дуновения, он невнятно пробормотал извинения за то, что должен отлучиться, и выскочил из дома.   
Дальнейшее… как он трансгрессировал в Хогсмид и начал искать тех, кто был готов пойти с ним за телом Снейпа… как вновь оказался в грязной нелюдимой комнате… как кто-то из его спутников с помощью магии поднял тело в воздух и заставил медленно плыть вслед за ними… все это превратилось в сознании Гарри в какой-то странный кинофильм, в котором участвовал актер, очень похожий на него самого, но все-таки не он… Единственным, что Гарри осознал как свое собственное действие, были слова, обращенные к профессору Макгонагалл, на лице которой, при виде мертвого Снейпа, отразилось крайнее отвращение… Наверное, именно тогда он впервые испытал эту новую боль, которая с тех пор стала его привычной спутницей…  
Он поежился и решительно потянулся за пледом, перекинутым через противоположный от него подлокотник дивана. Спать совершенно не хотелось, и он не представлял, как сможет скоротать эту ночь. Наивное детское желание написать кому-нибудь письмо и немедленно отправить с совой вспыхнуло и тут же погасло. Кому он может написать? Джинни? Она забеспокоится, примчится сюда, но при этом будет все время нервно посматривать на часы, пока он не измучается чувством вины и не отпустит ее обратно. Рону и Гермионе? Результат будет похожим, только вместо целомудренных поцелуев будут их участливые взгляды и попытки заговорить о чем-нибудь несущественном, чтобы отвлечь его от его мрачных мыслей. Невиллу или Полумне? Матери Тонкс – единственной, кто остался в живых у маленького Тэдди? У всех них сейчас свои заботы, все пытаются хоть как-то наладить жизнь, чтобы… чтобы не сидеть вот так, с пустым взглядом, раз за разом вспоминая то, что случилось…  
Он просто не мог иначе. Что-то надломилось внутри, разладилось в нем, и теперь он мог лишь создавать видимость того, что привыкает к новым условиям. Для них, для тех, кто преуспел в этом гораздо больше него. Кто-то наверняка уже сделал вывод, что он спятил, не выдержал всех этих потрясений. Друзья считали, что он просто зациклился на прошлом, не в силах вырваться из порочного круга. Они верили, что это пройдет.  
А он вновь и вновь вспоминал слова: «Тебе больше… не нужно… меня ненавидеть…», и чудовищная стена воздвигнутого им храма ненависти вновь и вновь представала перед ним. Да, Гарри был ребенком, когда впервые испытал это чувство, ему подсунули фальшивую ненависть, которую он с готовностью подхватил и понес, будто флаг… Каждый новый год обучения давал ему еще одну вескую причину для того, чтобы ненавидеть Снейпа, и под конец он желал его смерти едва ли не сильнее, чем смерти Волан-де-Морта. Да, он попросту не мог предположить, насколько тонка была грань, на которой шпион поневоле балансировал между своими и чужими, между жизнью и смертью… Его воображения никогда не хватило бы на то, чтобы в последних словах Дамблдора различить мольбу о смертельном ударе, а не о спасении…   
Но эти доводы казались каким-то нелепым сбивчивым лепетом, когда он представлял себе тот ад, в котором существовал его заклятый враг. На протяжении стольких лет! Если бы он был не одинок в том, что делал, если бы был хоть кто-то, кому небезразлично, жив он или нет, возможно, он не чувствовал бы себя просто орудием… Хотя тот Северус Снейп, которого недолюбливали практически все ученики Хогвартса, за исключением слизеринцев… отталкивающе-холодный и ядовитый, точно самое опасное из его собственных зелий… всегда представлялся Гарри человеком, менее всего нуждающемся в чьем-либо понимании и поддержке. Возможно, таковым он и был… но теперь Гарри знал, что в этой почти идеальной броне была брешь. И каждым жгуче-ненавидящим взглядом, каждым сорвавшимся с губ резким высказыванием он, Поттер, расширял ее… не подозревая о том, что безжалостно подтачивает силы своего последнего защитника.   
Теперь уже навсегда останется тайной причина, по которой Снейп решил внушить столь сильную неприязнь к себе… Гарри боялся предположить, что с самого первого момента их встречи… это было его планом... Но, так или иначе, на протяжении всего времени Снейп педантично придерживался своей роли и ни единым словом или жестом не выдал того, что Гарри узнал лишь после рокового приказа Волан-де-Морта преданной Нагайне.  
Он порывисто натянул на себя теплый плед и постарался устроиться полулежа, опустив голову на подлокотник. Какой-то, наверное, самой будничной частью сознания он прислушивался к царящей в доме тишине, чуть разбавленной обычным для магловских домов электрическим гулом, но воображение упрямо воссоздавало эпизоды из его прежней жизни в Хогвартсе… те, в которых присутствовала надменно-прямая черная фигура преподавателя зельеварения. В душе Гарри его образ был накрепко связан с ощущением унижения, несправедливой обиды, бессильного гнева и желания отомстить. Даже после всех усилий, направленных на то, чтобы отменить, забыть темные эмоции, которые владели им после того, как он увидел смерть Дамблдора от рук Снейпа, этот образ оставался враждебным… Уничтожая в памяти Снейпа-убийцу, Гарри находил лишь Снейпа-мучителя, чьи язвительные насмешки причиняли его подростковому самолюбию столько боли. Слизеринский декан никогда не упускал случая отчитать его, подчеркивая слабые места в его подготовке к предметам и особенно – отсутствие способностей к зельеварению, без конца сравнивая его с отцом и лучшим другом отца Сириусом в их самых недостойных качествах, а более всего – жестоко высмеивая его особое положение среди сверстников, приписывая Гарри банальную жажду славы и известности любой ценой.   
Но когда Гарри вспоминал моменты, в которых Снейп был вынужден действовать, а не высказывать свое отношение к чему-либо, связанному с ним… все становилось менее однозначным. Ему, одержимому разросшейся до небес неприязнью, было не до «разборов полетов», он не давал себе труда вспомнить, как Снейп упрямо пытался удержать его в воздухе во время первого в его жизни матча игры в квиддич, когда никем не подозреваемый профессор Квирелл заколдовал его метлу… как быстро Снейп материализовался в Визжащей хижине, в которой Гарри с друзьями оказались в обществе оборотня и беглого преступника… как на глазах у нескольких Пожирателей смерти Снейп снял с Гарри заклятие Круциатус, ловко апеллируя к желанию Волан-де-Морта расправиться с мальчишкой лично… Гарри подозревал, что все это – лишь малая часть тех усилий, которые прилагал Снейп для того, чтобы жизни Гарри ничего не угрожало. Он понимал, что самые трудные сражения, которые приходилось выдерживать лже-Пожирателю смерти, происходили в резиденции Темного Лорда.  
Так скольким же он обязан своему бывшему заклятому врагу? В скольких совершенно неизвестных ему битвах пришлось выстоять этому человеку, чтобы мальчишка Поттер продолжал жить, ходить в школу, нарываться на неприятности, действовать всем на нервы и, в конечном итоге, осуществлять свою миссию, об истинном смысле которой не ведал он сам? И, знай Снейп о том, что Дамблдор готовит жертвоприношение этого мальчишки ради мира во всем мире, стал бы он с той же неукоснительной точностью выполнять приказы главы Ордена Феникса?   
Почему-то Гарри был уверен в том, что ненавистный ему учитель сделал бы все возможное, чтобы спасти его…   
Закутавшись в плед так, будто защищался от лютого холода, он все-таки закрыл глаза, хотя твердо знал, что сон не придет к нему еще несколько часов. Он просто лежал в тишине, чувствуя внутри намертво стянутый узел, лишающий каких-либо сил, желаний, устремлений… Это чувство – осознание невозможности ничего исправить – было знакомо ему слишком хорошо. За годы постоянных потерь он почти научился относиться к нему как к неизменному атрибуту своей судьбы избранного… Но никогда прежде его не охватывало такое отчаяние от понимания, что все возможности что-либо сделать остались в прошлом, в области фантазий… в том мире, откуда нет возврата.


	2. Разговоры

По дому разливалось беззастенчиво яркое утро: вездесущий солнечный свет, заставляющий сиять каждую пылинку в воздухе давно не убиравшихся комнат, многоголосый уличный шум, проникающий сквозь запертые окна и двери, и какое-то чужое, но от этого не менее навязчивое чувство, что нужно что-то делать, куда-то собираться… Гарри с бессмысленным видом сидел на кухне, подперев руками все еще сонную взлохмаченную голову. На сковородке жарилась яичница, перед ним дымилась чашка свежесваренного кофе. Гарри замер в неподвижности, будто пытаясь вспомнить первый шаг, с которого он должен был начать этот день.  
На Гарри была старая, до невозможности потрепанная, но нежно любимая футболка с бессмысленным абстрактным рисунком – единственная действительно его вещь, оставшаяся со времен жизни у Дурслей, когда он был на протяжении многих лет вынужден донашивать одежду своего полного кузена – и не менее потрепанные, но уже не от старости, а от слишком богатой на приключения жизни, темно-голубые джинсы. Палочки не было рядом: ни в кармане, ни на столе, ни где-либо на кухне, – большую часть времени, находясь дома, Гарри не пользовался волшебством. Видимо, тут сказывалась застарелая привычка жить обычной магловской жизнью вне школы и общества волшебников. Как и большинство людей, выросших среди маглов, он умел самостоятельно обеспечивать себя всем необходимым и без палочки.   
Прежние хозяева дома, в котором он теперь жил, тоже были полукровками и совершенно естественно сочетали магловские привычки с привычками волшебников. Внешне и внутренне дом практически не отличался от обычных коттеджей, в каких привыкли проживать семьи менеджеров среднего звена. В нем имелось все, что необходимо с точки зрения обывателя, хотя кое-что и выдавало здесь двойственную природу хозяев. Например, на кухне присутствовал стандартный набор встроенной техники, посуды и всего прочего, однако в шкафчике для приправ можно было неожиданно наткнуться на множество старинных на вид пузырьков и коробочек с неизвестным ни одному маглу содержимым. Также над крышей дома не было видно антенны или спутниковой тарелки, однако телевизор исправно показывал пакет из 563 каналов, причем Гарри еще ни разу не видел счетов за телевидение. В ванной комнате никогда не остывала набранная в ванную вода, газон перед домом оставался неизменно идеально подстриженным, а незадолго до появления гостя в гостиной всегда раздавался звон невидимого колокольчика, даже если посетитель успевал передумать и отходил от калитки. В гараже Гарри нашел не особенно заметные следы каких-то экспериментов с чарами – видимо, то, что не обнаружили и поэтому не смогли убрать. Кроме того, гараж явно был прежде оборудован под содержание крупного магического существа вроде фестрала или гиппогрифа. Гарри был готов поспорить, что эта пристройка была покрыта сетью антимагловских чар, благодаря которым прежние хозяева могли заниматься в ней всем, что душа пожелает, не боясь ненужного внимания соседей.  
Все это совершенно устраивало Гарри, и поэтому, когда он спешно искал себе хоть какое-нибудь жилище, не имея больше сил оставаться в Норе, решение о покупке этого дома заняло у него всего несколько минут. Коттедж уже простоял пустым какое-то время, так как его прежние хозяева – молодая пара волшебников – эмигрировали в Австралию в самом начале войны с Волан-де-Мортом, и поэтому успел обзавестись атмосферой некоторой запущенности и безлюдья, но Гарри посчитал, что это будет как нельзя лучше соответствовать его собственному внутреннему состоянию.  
Солнечный луч добрался до его лица и заиграл на стеклах очков, но он лишь тряхнул головой и поднялся, чтобы снять с плиты едва не подгоревшую яичницу.   
Сегодня Гарри собирался провести день несколько более разнообразно, чем предыдущий. Во-первых, он ждал гостей, а во-вторых, он обещал самому себе, что потратит как минимум пару часов на то, чтобы разместить, наконец, свои вещи в доме. Это вселяло хоть и слабую, но надежду на то, что в его настроении что-то изменится.   
Внезапно со стороны окна донесся глухой стук, за которым последовали звуки какой-то возни. Гарри повернул голову и увидел, что за раму форточки уцепилась крупная черная птица, которая явно хочет попасть внутрь, на кухню. Он вновь поднялся со своего места и открыл форточку. На стол тут же спрыгнул большой черный грач.   
– Привет, Мефисто, – поздоровался с птицей Гарри.   
Грач поднял свой непропорционально большой серый клюв, в котором был зажат сверток «Ежедневного Пророка», и внимательно посмотрел на человека. В голове у Гарри тут же сам собой всплыл образ старинного конверта, запечатанного сургучом.   
– Да? Спасибо, – проговорил Гарри и протянул грачу ладонь. Птица с готовностью положила на нее правую лапку, к которой оказалась привязана записка. Гарри отвязал ее и развернул крошечный кусочек пергамента. На нем аккуратным почерком было написано: «Завтра, возможно, загляну ближе к вечеру». Вместо подписи была изображена крохотная изящная завитушка, напоминающая одновременно и стилистически изображенную букву G, и, как ни странно, шрам Гарри.  
Он бережно скатал записку и положил ее на одну из многочисленных полочек кухни, следом забрал газету. Затем вновь взглянул на грача и серьезно спросил его, будто птица могла ответить ему человечьим голосом:  
– Ты голодный?  
По-прежнему внимательно смотрящий на него грач мигнул, и Гарри тут же увидел в воображении забавную картинку: он сам, улыбающийся, одетый в ярко-желтую пижаму с микки-маусом, протягивает сидящему перед ним грачу целую пригоршню копошащихся длинных червей. Гарри невольно улыбнулся и начал искать шкафчик, в который положил коробку с кормом.   
Он уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что его почтовая птица обладает телепатическим даром. Мефисто подарил ему в знак благодарности родитель одного из его однокурсников. Гарри изо всех сил пытался отказаться от подарка, так как решил никогда больше не заводить почтовых птиц после смерти Букли, однако отец его однокашника оказался удивительно настойчивым человеком. Гарри пришлось взять грача, и вскоре он понял, что ему повезло.   
Несмотря на претенциозную кличку, Мефисто обладал добродушнейшим нравом и был действительно очень полезен как почтальон. Дело в том, что Гарри позаботился, чтобы его дом был отключен от каких-либо магических средств связи вроде сети летучего пороха, а также на территорию его дома было запрещено трансгрессировать. Поэтому с ним невозможно было связаться иным волшебным способом, кроме совиной, а в его случае – грачиной почты. О том, что Мефисто – телепат, Гарри почему-то не предупредили, и весь первый день он промучился жестокой паранойей, пытаясь определить источник странных образов, время от времени вторгающихся в его сознание. В конечном итоге, Гарри все-таки определил, что образы эти так или иначе связаны с его действиями по отношению к грачу.   
Надо заметить, у Мефисто было своеобразное представление о тех вещах, которые он пытался объяснить своему новому хозяину. Например, задержку в пути он всегда изображал в виде красивой грачихи, скромно опустившей изящный серый клюв, просьба выпустить его полетать выглядела как тесная клетка в зашарпанном зоопарке, а, возвращаясь с каким-либо посланием из Министерства магии, он неизменно показывал здание, сверху донизу облепленное сидящими на карнизах кошками.  
Образ самого Гарри всегда оставался в исполнении Мефисто одинаковым: улыбающийся парень в желтой пижаме с Микки Маусом. Естественно, что у Гарри никогда не было такой нелепой пижамы, однако он знал, откуда она взялась в голове птицы. Около двух недель назад все жители улицы, на которой жил Гарри, ночью повыскакивали из домов, услышав жуткий шум. Кто-то из гуляющих магов неправильно установил ракету фейерверка, и мощная шутиха начала бить в мусорные баки, стоящие рядом с домом Гарри. Сонные жители окрестных домов долго пытались понять, в чем дело, и среди них был немолодой служащий местной мэрии, одетый в ту самую пижаму. Мефисто, также разбуженный шумом и с интересом наблюдавший за переполохом с верхушки калитки, тут же ее приметил. Видимо, эта одежда показалась ему удивительно красивой, потому что с тех пор грач неизменно наряжал в нее хозяина, когда хотел о чем-то попросить или выразить благодарность.  
Гарри насыпал птице корма и вернулся к своей яичнице. Жуя уже успевшую остыть еду, он развернул «Ежедневный Пророк» и начал просматривать заголовки статей. На первой полосе размещался отчет Министерства о восстановлении Хогвартса под бравурным заглавием «Новая жизнь знаменитой школы». Фотография изображала кучку магов – чиновников высшего ранга – стоящих у открытых дверей замка с лицами, лучащимися самодовольством. Именно так, как они считали, должна была выглядеть праведная гордость. Будто это они переносили камни осыпавшихся башен, вставляли стекла в высокие окна, восстанавливали разбитые витражи, убирали с пола и стен следы крови и какой-то неизвестной слизи, а также кропотливо воссоздавали древние чары, окружавшие школу с момента ее создания. Статья заверяла читателя, что все реставрационные работы в Хогвартсе практически завершены и остались лишь мелкие несущественные недоделки.   
За обилием обтекаемых формулировок в описании «очистки территории и внутренних помещений замка» и «восстановления уникальной архитектуры и ландшафта» Гарри видел нелегкий труд преподавателей, учеников и добровольцев со всех уголков света, которые упорно пытались вернуть к жизни привычный и столь любимый облик Хогвартса после того, как над ним надругались Пожиратели Смерти, великаны и прочая нечисть, что была подконтрольна Волан-де-Морту.   
Почему-то Мальчик-Который-Выжил-и-Победил был уверен в том, что Хогвартс больше никогда не сможет стать прежним. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как рассыпались на куски мраморные статуи, которые прежде поворачивали голову на звуки шагов идущих по коридору, как разрывались огромные гобелены, заставляя изображенных на них существ в ужасе разбегаться прочь, как с жутким звуком рушились вниз заколдованные лестницы, переносившие юных волшебников и их учителей с этажа на этаж, как пылала Выручай-комната, сотни лет хранившая свои удивительные тайны…   
Гарри, так и не закончивший последний год обучения в Хогвартсе, понимал, что не смог бы вернуться туда, даже если бы ему представился такой шанс.   
В задумчивости перевернув страницу и начав просматривать названия других статей, он неожиданно наткнулся на знакомую фамилию, резанувшую взгляд. Заголовок гласил: «Макнейры признались во всех преступлениях». Ниже – фотография, на которой каменнолицые мракоборцы выводят из дверей Визенгамота двоих в наручниках – угрюмого мужчину, низко опустившего голову, и хрупкую невысокую женщину, явно пребывавшую в состоянии шока. Вокруг толпились журналисты и фотографы с волшебными фотокамерами, не делавшими слепящих вспышек. Несмотря на то, что мужчина прятал лицо, он был узнаваем. Гарри впервые столкнулся с ним на третьем курсе обучения в Хогвартсе, когда тот прибыл для казни гиппогрифа Клювокрыла. Макнейр был министерским палачом, а по совместительству – одним из Пожирателей Смерти. После возрождения Волан-де-Морта Гарри не раз встречался с ним в сражениях, но, в конечном счете, его победил Хагрид в большом зале Хогвартса в тот самый день…  
Гарри нетерпеливо тряхнул головой, заставляя мысли вернуться к начальной точке, и углубился в чтение. В этой статье также, как и в предыдущей, явственно чувствовалось стремление Министерства продемонстрировать, насколько эффективно решаются проблемы магического мира после Второго Падения Волан-де-Морта. Речь шла об очередном деле продолжительного процесса над Пожирателями Смерти. Теперь, когда были схвачены и посажены под стражу практически все известные волшебному миру участники этого «клуба убийц», Визенгамот требовал предоставления полного списка преступлений каждого отдельного Пожирателя, и маги-следователи старались изо всех сил. В случае с Уолденом Макнейром в пособничестве была обвинена вся семья. В связи с несовершеннолетием, дети (двое сыновей Макнейра) были отпущены, однако супруга бывшего министерского палача также, как и ее муж, оказалась на скамье подсудимых и в конечном итоге получила десять лет срока в Азкабане. Сам Макнейр, разумеется, повторно получил пожизненный срок, и стражи магического правопорядка заверили общественность в том, что на этот раз никакое предательство дементоров не спасет верного слугу Волан-де-Морта от наказания.   
Эта статья не вызвала бы у Гарри удивления, если бы он не оказался одним из немногих людей, посвященных в подробности этого дела.   
Совсем недавно, в очередной раз посещая ближайший к своему дому супермаркет, он столкнулся с молодым мракоборцем. Трудно было сказать, что подсказало чутью Гарри, что перед ним – волшебник, так как мракоборец выглядел и вел себя как самый обычный магл, совершающий воскресный поход за покупками. Гарри, ведомый любопытством и медленно нарастающим раздражением от своей догадки, зачем неподалеку от его жилища ошивается маскирующийся маг, первый обратился к нему и тут же начал допытываться, что тому здесь нужно. Незнакомец оказался человеком простым и, как это ни странно, разговорчивым. Он без особых увиливаний признал, что за героем битвы за Хогвартс установлено наблюдение, отчего Гарри, конечно же, пришел в бешенство. Затем, с простодушным терпением выслушав все нападки Гарри на нынешнее руководство мракоборческого центра и все Министерство в целом, он разговорился и поведал Гарри множество новостей.   
Именно от него Гарри узнал о том, что мракоборцы открыли охоту не только на Пожирателей Смерти, но и на их семьи и ближайших родственников. Присутствовавший при «визите» представителей магического правопорядка в дом Макнейров, собеседник Гарри заверил его в том, что несчастная жена палача была уверена в невиновности мужа и вообще не знала, что он являлся Пожирателем Смерти («В первый-то раз, после падения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Макнейр ловко отвертелся и даже работу у нас сохранил, но после того, как он участвовал в нападении на Министерство два года назад, ему все-таки впаяли срок в Азкабане… Уж не знаю, что он ей наплел про себя, но только бедная дурочка поверила, что он обвинен несправедливо, а уже потом стала верить и другим его россказням: как он сбежал, когда Азкабан покинули дементоры, и куда отлучался, когда хозяин посылал его договариваться с великанами…»).   
Несчастная женщина была настолько поражена всеми обвинениями против ее мужа, что в порыве подняла палочку на одного из мракоборцев, после чего ее мгновенно скрутили по рукам и ногам. Ее и двоих ее детей увели на допрос. Целые сутки мракоборцы держали женщину и мальчишек шести и восьми лет в подземельях Министерства, выпытывая подробности преступлений, которые совершал их отец. В итоге, дети все-таки были отправлены к родственникам, а бедная миссис Макнейр оказалась в статусе сообщницы обвиняемого в серии жестоких убийств («Додумалась же она пытаться насылать проклятье на нашего Коула! У него в Визенгамоте больше приятелей, чем у меня родственников в моем родном Нордхэмптоне!»)  
Мракоборец рассказывал все это Гарри таким тоном, будто, сообщая подробности следствия против Пожирателей Смерти, делает ему приятное, а, прибавляя к этому историю про миссис Макнейр, украшает рассказ яркими деталями. Видимо, ему казалось, что победитель Волан-де-Морта обязан испытывать ко всему, что связано с его преступлениями, такую жгучую ненависть, что она должна заставлять его радоваться каждому действию властей против оставшихся в живых пособников темного волшебника. Гарри, который никогда не был особенно мстительным, испытал потрясение от осознания того, что сейчас, после окончания войны, кто-то еще страдает, что чьи-то судьбы продолжают ломаться…   
И теперь он вновь и вновь перечитывал строки о приговоре миссис Макнейр, будто надеясь, что его недоумение заставит текст измениться. Как они могли отправить в Азкабан ни в чем не повинную женщину?! А дети? Что будет с ними? «В итоге следствием было установлено, что все члены семьи Макнейров, в том числе и несовершеннолетние, так или иначе участвовали в преступлениях Уолдена Макнейра…» Как? Шестилетний и восьмилетний мальчики помогали отцу мучить и убивать маглов?! Закапывали тела на заднем дворе?!!  
Гарри со злостью свернул газету и швырнул ее в мусорное ведро.   
То, что он узнал от болтливого мракоборца, было не единственным случаем преследования родственников «врагов волшебного мира». Андромеда Тонкс, мать Нимфадоры и бабушка крестника Гарри – малыша Тедди, рассказывала во время их последней встречи о том, что семьи Пожирателей Смерти полным составом увозят на допросы, порой продолжающиеся по нескольку дней, устанавливают наблюдение за их домами, запрещают куда-либо выезжать, с кем-либо видеться, – в общем, не дают вести даже подобие нормальной жизни. При этом «акты народного гнева» практически не пресекаются стражами магического правопорядка, если только дело не доходит до откровенных нападений. Так, из-за медлительности дежурных мракоборцев пострадали родители Яксли – высокомерные и злобные, но совершенно ни в чем не повинные старики. Обоих отправили в больницу Святого Мунго со множественными магическими ожогами. Какой-то «храбрый мститель» запустил им в окно пылающий магическим огнем бумеранг. Мракоборцы появились в доме только тогда, когда комнаты уже вовсю пылали негасимым пламенем, а пожилые колдуны совершенно выбились из сил, пытаясь хоть что-то спасти, и к тому же были сильно обожжены сами. Также, с различными травмами в больнице оказались жена Селвина и братья Роули. У Гарри было сильное подозрение, что пока дело не дойдет до чьей-нибудь смерти, все эти нападения будут продолжаться при негласном одобрении наиболее агрессивно настроенной части волшебников и полном безразличии властей, заботящихся только о том, чтобы информация об этих случаях не просочилась в прессу.  
Больше всего Андромеда Тонкс могла рассказать про семейство Малфоев. Несмотря на то, что она была родной сестрой Нарциссы Малфой, они не общались уже много лет с тех пор, как Андромеда вышла замуж за маглорожденного. Однако каким-то удивительным образом мать Тонкс оказывалась в курсе многого, что творилось в фамильном особняке, совсем еще недавно бывшем резиденцией Волан-де-Морта. Замок был превращен мракоборцами в настоящую тюрьму для своих хозяев. Никто не мог войти и выйти из него без специального разрешения от мракоборческого центра. Трое Малфоев находились под домашним арестом, ожидая судебного разбирательства, которое без конца откладывалось, так как следователи находили все новых и новых свидетелей и улики по этому делу. Всем троим, даже Драко, который достиг совершеннолетия тем же летом, что и Гарри, грозил срок в Азкабане.   
Гарри слышал о том, что около замка Малфоев день и ночь околачивались горячие головы, надеющиеся хотя бы мельком увидеть арестованных волшебников. Самое меньшее, что они мечтали сделать с бывшими слугами Волан-де-Морта – это осыпать их оскорблениями и попытаться чем-нибудь запустить через ограду. Хотя, как подозревал Гарри, унизить семью Люциуса Малфоя еще больше было невозможно. Этот некогда столь могущественный волшебник потерял все: свое влияние в Министерстве магии, счета в банке Гринготтс, честь одного из древнейших магических родов… Большинству его прежних знакомых также грозил пожизненный срок в Азкабане, так как круг общения Люциуса практически полностью совпадал с полным составом Пожирателей Смерти. Будущее Малфоев представлялось совершенно не таким, каким оно виделось им еще год назад, когда Волан-де-Морт был еще жив.  
Как ни удивительно, все надежды на освобождение этой семьи были связаны с Гарри. Именно он мог сказать последнее слово в расследовании дела Малфоев, точно так же, как только он смог вернуть честь имени Северуса Снейпа. В тот самый день… под темными кронами Запретного леса… измученная страхом за судьбу единственного сына, Нарцисса Малфой произнесла роковые для Волан-де-Морта слова «Он мертв», и Мальчик-Который-Выжил получил шанс выжить вновь. Таким образом, Нарцисса обменяла уже трещавшую по швам верность своему Темному Лорду на возможность спасти сына.   
Гарри рассказал об этом сразу после победы, понимая, что от него зависит судьба целой семьи, троих пусть и ненавистных, но все-таки знакомых ему людей. Он не желал больше оставаться вместилищем этого разъедающего чувства, и, хотя ему было за что поквитаться с Малфоями, Гарри решил сделать все возможное, чтобы они избежали Азкабана. Но это оказалось не так просто. Недостаточно было сказать: «Они мне помогли. Отпустите их!» Магическая общественность требовала самого сурового наказания для этих предателей, и даже то, что они в итоге поспособствовали победе над Волан-де-Мортом, не могло разубедить большинство волшебников в том, что Малфоям самое место за решеткой. Возможно, у этого коллективного желания была своя подоплека, не имеющая отношение к праведному гневу из-за сотворенных Малфоями злодеяний: эти чистокровные волшебники были слишком богаты, влиятельны и заносчивы, чтобы не породить во многих сердцах зависть и желание видеть их падение.   
Так или иначе, Гарри предстояло выступить свидетелем на все еще откладывающемся судебном заседании, и он готовился отстаивать право Малфоев на помилование.   
Встав из-за стола, он на автомате вымыл немногочисленную посуду и вышел из кухни, сопровождаемый веселыми образами, посылаемыми Мефисто, который находился в чудесном расположении духа. Вскоре должны были прийти Рон с Гермионой, и Гарри решил хоть чуть-чуть привести в порядок гостиную. Стремление к внешней аккуратности, столь несвойственное его природе, осталось у него как шрам в напоминание о многолетнем гнете тети Петуньи. С тех пор, как у Гарри появился свой дом, это свойство стало гораздо более явным и навязчивым. Он уже успел позабыть о том благословенном беспорядке, который царил в его комнате в доме на Тисовой улице.   
Порой Гарри чувствовал, что из-за таких мелочей становится совсем другим. Он будто бы предает себя прежнего по чуть-чуть, незаметно, все больше и больше отдаляясь от того человека, которым был до…  
Убираясь в комнате, Гарри для фона включил телевизор и погрузился в пеструю бессмыслицу магловских передач. Когда все было закончено, он просто уселся перед экраном и стал ждать.  
Невидимый колокольчик зазвонил как раз тогда, когда Гарри уже успел измучиться от скуки, без конца переключая каналы и не находя среди пяти с лишним сотен ровным счетом ничего интересного. Он радостно вскочил и бросился открывать дверь.   
На пороге стояли Рон и Гермиона. Рон выглядел запыхавшимся и порядком раздраженным, Гермиона же была как всегда невозмутима.   
– Привет, – все-таки улыбнулся Рон, увидев Гарри, но тут же начал ворчать. – Представляешь, она заставила меня тащиться на этом… магловском транспорте! А потом мы еще пешком шли!  
– Пришлось воспользоваться автобусом, так как я не смогла точно рассчитать, куда здесь трансгрессировать. Боялась угодить куда-нибудь не туда, – с улыбкой пояснила Гермиона.  
Друзья принесли огромный торт, такой же, какой они всегда присылали ему на дни рождения. Гарри отправился на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник и заодно дать Гермионе еще одну возможность вложить в голову Рона ценные указания по поводу того, о чем с ним, Гарри, можно разговаривать, а о чем нельзя… Он не особо любил, когда друзья начинали перемигиваться при нем, а это случалось в последнее время все чаще. Впрочем, сейчас настроение Гарри было безоблачно, и он готов был делать вид, что все в порядке, сколько угодно.  
– Как твои дела? – спросила Гермиона, когда Гарри вернулся с подносом, на котором стояли три чайные чашки.  
– Нормально, – бодро ответил он и, поставив поднос на журнальный столик, уселся в кресло напротив друзей, занявших диван.   
Гермиона обвела взглядом гостиную и на несколько мгновений остановилась на больших окнах, выходящих на лужайку и зеленую изгородь. С тех пор, как Гарри здесь поселился, друзья были у него лишь однажды и еще не успели ко всему привыкнуть.  
– Все-таки у тебя тут здорово. Тебе очень повезло с этим домом.  
– Да-а-а, здесь можно жить как минимум вшестером без особых неудобств, – с восхищением добавил Рон. Он, как никто, ценил возможность иметь достаточное личное пространство, всю жизнь живя в небольшой по размером «Норе» с восемью домочадцами.  
– Дело даже не в его размерах. Он какой-то… очень твой, Гарри. Этот дом очень тебе подходит.  
– Наверное, – в задумчивости согласился Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Гермиона достает палочку, чтобы заставить торт разрезаться на равные куски, как Рон беззвучно приманивает к себе ближайшую чашку чая, изо всех сил стараясь не расплескать ее на ковер. Он помедлил какое-то время, словно бы собираясь с мужеством, а затем осторожно спросил:  
– А как дела у вас?  
Первой он взглянул на Гермиону, и девушка тепло улыбнулась ему.  
– Хорошо. С родителями все уже гораздо лучше. Мне удалось восстановить большинство их воспоминаний обо мне, и теперь остались только всякие мелочи… – мгновение она помедлила, и Гарри представил себе обычные «мелочи», из которых, как из крохотных кирпичиков, состоят отношения с близкими. Родные люди всегда помнят, когда ты впервые сел на велосипед, что тебе подарили на Рождество много лет назад, какую зубную пасту ты предпочитаешь, о чем любишь поговорить… – По крайней мере, они больше не переспрашивают у меня по сто раз на дню, что я люблю и что не люблю есть, – добавила Гермиона, и ее улыбка стала хрупкой, как хрустальный бокал.  
– Я познакомился с ними в прошлую среду, – вдруг заявил Рон к удивлению Гарри. Нет, конечно, он знал, что Рон и Гермиона уже давно пара, но все равно было неожиданно услышать о том, что они уже представляют друг друга родителям. То есть, Гермиона представляет Рона своим родителям, потому что мистер и миссис Уизли уже давно воспринимали ее как родную.  
– Они очень интересные, – поделился впечатлениями Рон. – Когда они впервые соберутся с моими, папа будет на седьмом небе от счастья! Наконец-то кто-то сможет объяснить ему принципы работы всех этих бытовых штуковин, – он махнул рукой в сторону кухни. – Правда, когда Мистер Грейнджер спрашивал меня о британских бегунах с мячом… я не знал, что ему сказать.  
Гермиона прыснула.  
– Папа по привычке завел разговор о футболе, – пояснила она, хотя Гарри и так уже догадался и тоже заулыбался, глядя на сконфуженного Рона. – Он уверен в том, что с любым англичанином можно найти общий язык, если начать обсуждать чемпионат страны.  
Рон неожиданно встревожился:  
– Что значит «по привычке»? Сколько раз ты уже его с кем-то знакомила? А Крам у вас в гостях случайно не бывал?  
– Не неси чепухи, Рон! Кстати, если бы Крам и побывал у меня в гостях, собеседник о бегунах с мячом из него вышел бы точно такой же, как из тебя, – заметила явно веселившаяся Гермиона.  
Гарри смотрел на них, и на душе у него становилось чуть-чуть легче. Он прекрасно знал, что в жизни его лучших друзей многое изменилось после того, как они прошли с ним весь путь до победы над Волан-де-Мортом. Они не могли остаться теми же беззаботными подростками, которые учились в школе и попадали в разные переделки. Каждый из них, как и сам Гарри, получил такой опыт, который лучше было не приобретать никому… и теперь с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Им оставалось только жить дальше, смотря на жизнь изменившимися глазами. Но, к удивлению и радости Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сумели сохранить в себе что-то прежнее, такое знакомое… Он был счастлив видеть в их словах, простых, незначительных жестах, отблеск их общего прошлого, в котором было так хорошо…  
– Мама с папой хотят познакомиться и с тобой, Гарри. Не возражаешь, если мы как-нибудь встретимся все вместе?  
– Да, конечно! – с энтузиазмом согласился Гарри. Сейчас, когда рядом были друзья, ему казалось, что он уже слишком долго просидел один в этом доме, завяз в своем одиночестве, и все, что он хочет – это вырваться отсюда, вернуться к жизни, в которой есть общение.  
– Замечательно! Ведь я столько им о тебе рассказывала. Им будет очень интересно с тобой поговорить.  
После слов Гермионы на какое-то время воцарилось молчание. Еще два куска торта, повинуясь легкому движению ее волшебной палочки, перекочевали в их с Роном тарелки.  
– А у тебя, Рон, как?.. – Гарри не договорил, пытаясь смягчить вопрос. Он должен был спросить, нельзя было позволять себе трусливо замалчивать эту тему.  
Рон мгновенно потух. Гарри даже показалось, что на секунду в голубых глазах его лучшего друга шевельнулась холодная пустота. Гарри представлял, что чувствует сейчас Рон. Он терял близких уже не раз… Но с Роном это случилось впервые. Привыкший к атмосфере тепла и заботы, царящей в его семье, считавший целостность этого маленького круга любящих друг друга людей незыблемой, он внезапно получил такой удар… Гарри знал, что Рону было стократ больнее от того, что из всех детей семьи Уизли он был особенно близок с близнецами… Теперь он мог лишь бессильно наблюдать за тем, как по дому бродит непохожий двойник весельчака Джорджа – странный, почти незнакомый человек с жесткой линией губ и остановившимся тяжелым взглядом. Каково было Джорджу, Гарри даже не силился понять. Близнеца будто бы разорвало на две половины, и теперь он был вынужден существовать в одиночестве, без надежды когда-нибудь залечить эту жуткую рану.   
– Ничего нового, – выдавил из себя Рон, не глядя на Гарри. – Мама все так же плачет, стоит только появиться Джорджу, папа ушел в работу, а дома вообще почти не разговаривает. Правда, Перси теперь всюду с ним, даже хочет перевестись в его отдел… Билл с Флер пока все еще живут у нас… Флер старается помочь, как может, да только что тут сделаешь… Джинни… Джинни молодец! – неожиданно чуть-чуть оживился он, и Гарри наконец-то вновь увидел его глаза. – Это она придумала разобрать старый чердак и сделать там еще один магически-навесной этаж. Благодаря ее, идее мама хотя бы чем-то занимается, а не просто сидит в своей комнате… Мы все помогаем понемногу, делаем то и се. Упыря вот переселили… Он, конечно, упирался, но мы втроем с ним справились. Чистим, убираем… Папа раздобыл хорошую схему, и скоро, когда все будет убрано, начнем надстраивать.  
Гарри заметил, с какой нежностью Гермиона смотрит на Рона, пока он рассказывает, и невольно позавидовал им. Они не целовались и не обнимались на каждом шагу, довольно часто ругались друг с другом, но в их отношениях было что-то удивительно гармоничное, почти родственное, будто бы они выросли вместе и шли рука об руку всю жизнь.   
– Джинни и правда молодец, – согласился Гарри, чтобы поддержать Рона хотя бы в этом, потому что больше он едва ли мог что-либо сделать. – У нее удивительно твердый характер. Помнишь, как она сражалась с Пожирателями?  
Рон активно закивал.   
– Если бы не она, все было бы намного хуже. Раньше я не думал, что моя сестра такая сильная, что она умеет собраться в самое тяжелое время.  
– Вспомни, Рон, как часто ты видел ее плачущей в детстве? – мягко спросила Гермиона.  
– Практически никогда.  
– Ну вот. А ты почему-то считал ее слабенькой. Вот она выросла и преподнесла тебе сюрприз.  
– Да, пожалуй.   
– Гарри, хочешь еще чаю? – просила Гермиона, вставая с дивана.   
Гарри на мгновение задумался, а затем кивнул. Гермиона заставила пустые чашки вернуться на поднос и отправила его левитировать вслед за собой на кухню.   
– Тебе повезло, – будто бы доверяя тайну, полушепотом проговорил Рон.  
– В смысле?  
– Повезло с Джинни, – чуть смущаясь, пояснил он.  
Гарри заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ на слова друга. Он не мог признаться Рону в том, что в их с Джинни отношениях все было не так просто, и он не мог сказать, что чувствует между ними такую же гармонию, какую видел между самим Роном и Гермионой. Сейчас он слишком остро ощущал одиночество, и хотя знал, что Джинни думает о нем, что она влюблена, это не заставляло отступить ту тьму, которая привычно кутала его сердце.  
– Тебе же тоже повезло, – также заговорщицки заметил Гарри.  
– Это точно! – с вдохновением согласился Рон.  
Тут вернулась Гермиона, и они разом замолчали, будто при появлении профессора в классе. В руках у нее был утренний номер «Пророка».  
– Ты читал заглавную статью?  
Гарри кивнул, беря свою чашку чая.  
– Просто гимн Министерству! Идеальное сочетание замалчивания и приукрашивания! Я не знаю, кто теперь пишет материалы для первой полосы, но этот человек явно ест из рук нового министра!  
– Не все ли тебе равно? – привычным тоном попытался увещевать Гермиону Рон. – Пусть себе пишут, что им хочется. Все равно мы-то знаем правду. И все знают.  
– Нет, не все! Большинство волшебников не дает себе труда что-то узнать самостоятельно, и они-то и верят таким статьям. «Основная часть работ по восстановлению внешних стен замка с тысячелетней историей успешно завершена…» Я точно знаю, что они еще даже не успели поднять упавшие куски Астрономической башни! На днях пришел ответ от Хагрида, он подробно описал мне, что уже сделано и что еще осталось. Преподавателям и волонтерам удалось расчистить территорию вокруг замка только на этой неделе, и они до сих пор трудятся над тем, чтобы посадить и приживить вывороченные великанами деревья. Опушка Запретного леса сейчас выглядит как после страшного урагана! В замке работают специалисты по магическому восстановлению первоначального вида, но там еще работы на месяцы! Многих фрагментов не хватает, что-то рассыпалось в пыль, что-то убежало и спряталось. Я даже вообразить себе не могу, сколько было утрачено навсегда! Ведь не все можно восстановить…  
– Например, Выручай-комнату, – заметил Рон.  
У Гарри внутри словно сжалась в кулак чья-то ледяная рука. Он вспомнил Выручай-комнату, какой она открывалась ему и его друзьям в самых разных ипостасях. Это загадочное помещение точно угадывало то, что было нужно открывшему ее в данный момент. Она верно служила любому, кто нуждался в помощи… Не разбирая своих и чужих… Она помогла друзьям создать ОД, спасала мятежных старшекурсников от преследований царивших в Хогвартсе Пожирателей Смерти… но она же позволила Драко Малфою привести в замок врагов… Всего месяц назад она сгорела в адском пламени, вызванном Крэббом… Если бы Гарри мог очутиться в целой и невредимой комнате сейчас, он попросил бы вернуть ему всего одну вещь…  
– Да, – просто ответила Гермиона, внимательно смотря на Гарри, будто пытаясь прочесть его мысли. – К сожалению, есть вещи, которые невозможно исправить.  
Гарри какое-то время переводил взгляд с пьющего чай Рона на журнальный столик с пустыми тарелками, но потом, будто бы набравшись решительности, встретился глазами с Гермионой.   
– А ты прочла всю газету? – спросил Гарри.  
– Да, а что тебя в ней заинтересовало?  
Рон возвел очи горе, давая понять, что обсуждение свежего номера «Ежедневного Пророка» – это не самое интересное занятие в кругу лучших друзей. Но Гарри невозмутимо продолжил:  
– Статья о Макнейрах.  
– О Пожирателе Смерти, которого победил Хагрид? Бывшем палаче?  
– И о его семье, – подчеркнул Гарри.  
– Да, на днях состоялся процесс над ними, я слышала подробности также и по ВРВ, Волшебному радиовещанию, – непонятно для кого, видимо, просто по привычке, пояснила Гермиона. – Уолдена Макнейра обвинили в пособничестве Волан-де-Морту, убийстве пяти волшебников и одного магла, разжигании розни между волшебниками и великанами… я не помню всех обвинений…  
– Я знаю, – перебил ее Гарри, – он убийца, с этим никто не спорит! Но ведь они посадили также и его жену, а она невиновна!   
– С чего ты в этом уверен? – встрепенулся Рон.   
Гарри пересказал друзьям разговор с мракоборцем, которого встретил в супермаркете. Гермиона нахмурилась, но Рон явно не увидел в рассказанном никаких доказательств.   
– Мало ли что он там тебе наплел! По-моему, это был еще совсем неопытный мракоборец, а, может, и не мракоборец вовсе. Какой-нибудь мелкий секретарь из Министерства. Хотел перед победителем Волан-де-Морта хвост распушить.  
Гарри пожал плечами. Ему тоже приходили в голову подобные мысли, но почему-то он поверил болтливому парню из супермаркета. Уж слишком подробно тот описывал аресты, на которых присутствовал, часто скатываясь в перечисление незначительных мелочей или принимаясь рассказывать о напарниках, будто собираясь просить автографы у Гарри для всех своих коллег.  
– А мне кажется, что этот парень говорил правду, – заявила Гермиона, сурово глянув на Рона. – Потому что даже в сюжете ВРВ про этот суд было что-то странное. Они долго перечисляли преступления Макнейра, а о том, за что осуждена его жена, ничего не сказали. Уж если называли грехи Пожирателя Смерти, так могли бы и про его сообщников побольше рассказать.  
– Ну так если ты думаешь, что он говорил правду, то ответ очевиден: ее осудили за попытку наслать проклятье на мракоборца.  
– Рон, за такой проступок никто не сажает в Азкабан!  
– А что же, по-твоему, делают?  
– Если маг пойман на попытке наслать не смертельное проклятье впервые, то дело вообще ограничивается штрафом в пользу потерпевшего.  
– Может, она разбрасывалась проклятьями по несколько раз на дню?  
– Не смеши меня!  
– Она же жена Пожирателя Смерти! Я не верю, что она ничего не знала и была ни в чем не виновна!  
– Вот! Вот, Рон! – воскликнула Гермиона. – «Она жена Пожирателя Смерти»! И поэтому она автоматически становится преступницей, да?   
– Как раз об этом я и хотел сказать, – осторожно, чтобы не раззадорить друзей еще больше, произнес молчавший до этого Гарри. – Даже если мракоборец ошибся, и жена Макнейра лгала, что невиновна, все равно в этом есть что-то неправильное – заранее считать преступниками всех родственников Пожирателей Смерти. Каждый человек имеет право на то, чтобы его выслушали, чтобы он мог защититься от обвинений… У меня такое впечатление, что Министерство просто хочет загладить вину за бездействие и панику во время войны с Волан-де-Мортом, пытается создать образ справедливой власти, которая накажет всех, причастных к его преступлениям. Это очень похоже на охоту на ведьм…  
Гермиона согласно кивнула, а Рон еще больше насупился.  
– Мне тоже это все совсем не нравится, – проговорила она, излишне резко свернув газету и в итоге порвав ее посередине. – Если мы будем поддерживать нарушение закона даже по отношению к нашим врагам, то станем ничем не лучше их. А что касается их родственников, то они должны иметь право на оправдание и нормальную жизнь! По слухам, готовится новый «декрет об образовании», по которому дети Пожирателей Смерти не будут иметь право учиться в Хогвартсе…   
– И правильно! – все-таки не выдержал мужественно молчавший Рон. Было видно, что затронутая друзьями непростая тема вызывает в нем живые эмоции, но он остерегается высказывать их при Гермионе, предвидя ее реакцию.  
– Правильно? – тут же взвилась Гермиона. – Как ты можешь так говорить? Дискриминация детей из-за того, кем были их родители – это вопиющая несправедливость! Разве они могли выбирать семью, в которой родились? Из-за грехов их отцов они не смогут получить лучшее в Британии волшебное образование!   
– Зато в Хогвартсе больше не будет таких, как Драко Малфой, – заметил Рон.  
– Драко – это отдельный случай, – попыталась защититься Гермиона, но Рон тут же начал перечислять:  
– Крэбб… Гойл… Нотт… это тоже все единичные случаи?  
Но Гермиона только сильнее распалилась:  
– Даже если бы их всех детей Пожирателей Смерти был только один достойный человек, все равно стоило бы дать равные условия всем! Чего мы добьемся, мстя врагам таким образом?  
– Они и их сынки надолго запомнят, чем заканчивается путь к темным искусствам, – мрачно проговорил Рон.   
Его лицо выражало такую же непреклонную уверенность в свое правоте, как и взгляд Гермионы. Гарри было известно, что в подобных вопросах они оба совершенно не приемлют компромиссов. На самом деле в этом не было ничего удивительного. Гарри никогда не забывал, что Рон и они с Гермионой выросли в совершенно разных мирах: волшебном и магловском. То, что его друг, чистокровный волшебник, впитал с молоком матери, для Гермионы вовсе не было неоспоримой истиной. Она росла, не слыша от родителей страшных сказок о темном волшебнике, имя которого даже нельзя называть. Для нее нерушимые ценности магловского мира были выше любых личных счетов.  
К сожалению, сами друзья забывали об этом, когда дело касалось спорных тем.  
– Возможно, Рон прав, – неожиданно сказал Гарри, и Гермиона гневно вскинула подбородок. – Но причина, по которой лучше не позволять детям Пожирателей учиться в Хогвартсе – их же собственная безопасность. Представь, как будут относиться дети убитых в этой войне волшебников к таким, как сыновья Макнейра? Боюсь, даже самый бдительный присмотр не спасет их от многих бед.  
На это девушка не нашлась, что сказать, и Гарри поспешил закончить им же самим неосмотрительно начатую дискуссию. Он стал расспрашивать Гермиону о подробностях восстановления Хогвартса, упомянутых Хагридом в его развернутом письме (Как лесничий умудрился исписать пергамент в треть роста девушки, даже пересказывая все трудности возвращения замку первоначального вида? Видимо, это было единственное, после чудовищ, что волновало и заботило Хагрида с момента победы над Волан-де-Мортом, ведь он всегда был фанатично предан школе). Потом Гарри постарался развеять тучи над челом Рона, вытягивая из того новости о предстоящем чемпионате мира по квиддичу. В итоге беседа троих друзей постепенно приняла тот вид, о котором он мечтал перед их приходом, представляя, как будут медленно сгущаться сумерки за окном, и желтый свет лампы станет как никогда уютным.  
Ему было хорошо сидеть с ними рядом, будто не было последних лет, и они все еще были неразлучными друзьями, студентами в самой замечательной школе чародейства и волшебства на свете… Когда чуть стемнело, Гермиона наколдовала несколько свечей, точно таких же, какие украшали Большой зал в первый день учебного года, и заставила их красиво парить в воздухе.   
Говорили обо всем на свете. Рон с интересом расспрашивал Гарри о том, как живут его соседи-маглы, и в эти минуты становился неожиданно сильно похож на отца. Гермиона рассказывала, что собирается все-таки закончить обучение в Хогвартсе заочно (ведь из-за войны никто из них троих не приехал на последний год обучения и не сдал ЖАБА). Зная, что Гарри безвылазно сидит дома уже почти неделю, друзья пересказывали ему новости о знакомых, с которыми они сталкивались в Лондоне, или о которых слышали от других знакомых.   
Среди прочего, они поведали Гарри о том, что новой директрисой Хогвартса станет Минерва МакГонагалл, так как на днях она все-таки дала согласие на предложение министра (прежде она заявляла, что не желает занимать эту должность, но после окончания войны переменила решение, видя, в каком состоянии находится школа и не имея сил бросить ее на произвол судьбы). Также Гермиона рассказала, что совсем недавно столкнулась в Косом переулке с Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом (при упоминании его имени Рон скривился). Увидев Гермиону, он пустился было наутек, но девушка заверила его, что не собирается мстить за предательство, совершенное из страха за дочь. Видя, что Гермиона действительно не спешит превращать его в одно из выдуманных им же чудовищ, отец Полумны нехотя заговорил с ней. От него она узнала о том, что журнал «Придира» вновь начнет выпускаться в ближайшие месяцы, и что большую часть материалов для него теперь будет писать Полумна.   
В какой-то момент Гарри заметил, что Рон явно хочет его о чем-то спросить, но не решается. Выбрав момент, когда Гермиона в очередной раз отправилась на кухню, чтобы наколдовать легких закусок из зачерствелого хлеба, который сиротливо ютился в закромах у Гарри, он полушепотом произнес:  
– Гарри, это правда, что ты был… на его похоронах?  
Услышав это, Гарри замер, будто к его виску приставили дуло пистолета. Рон смотрел на него немного виновато и даже опасливо, будто от этого вопроса Гарри мог прийти в бешенство, но, одновременно с этим, в глазах друга читалось любопытство.   
– Да, – тихо проговорил Гарри, и ему вдруг пришло в голову, что он наговорился на неделю вперед и теперь был бы совсем не прочь вновь остаться один.  
– И ты действительно… ушел с них?  
Гарри резко встал и отошел к окну, чтобы Рон не видел, как исказилось его лицо. Презрение к тем, кто шпионил за ним даже на похоронах… досада, что друзья все-таки узнали о том, что он не смог побороть себя, что он… оказался слишком неустойчивым к такому… боль…  
– Откуда тебе это известно?  
Собственный голос показался Гарри гнусным предателем.  
– Профессор Трелони… Она рассказала своим любимым ученицам, когда приходила в больницу навещать Лаванду Браун, а они зачем-то рассказали Джинни… Вроде и дружбы-то никогда не водили с ней… Я не знаю, Гарри, зачем им это понадобилось, просто я…  
– Да ладно, – оборвал его Гарри настолько негрубо, насколько мог. – Забудь. Я был на этих похоронах. Также, как и на похоронах Люпина и Тонкс, так же как… – он хотел сказать «на похоронах Фреда», но не смог, и он знал, что Рон его понял. – Это было важно для меня. Если бы я этого не сделал…  
Тут в гостиную вошла Гермиона. Появившееся на ее лице выражение свидетельствовало о том, что она поняла, о чем шел разговор до ее появления.  
– Рон, – с бесконечным осуждением произнесла она, и Рон опустил глаза. Он и без того уже понял, что зря задал свой вопрос, и теперь попросту не знал, куда деться от стыда. Но Гарри был уверен, что в глубине души он был доволен, что все-таки спросил Гарри напрямую, потому что это более всего соответствовало его представлениям о взаимопонимании между лучшими друзьями. И в принципе Гарри был с ним согласен…   
Но лучше бы он не спрашивал.  
Гермиона постаралась загладить ощущение горечи от повисшего в гостиной мучительного молчания, начав собираться и подгонять Рона, который и сам был рад попрощаться с Гарри. Она быстро заговорила о том, что в следующий раз они, как и договорились, встретятся у нее, выспросила у Гарри, когда ему будет удобно, заверила, что договорится более конкретно ближе ко дню встречи, а затем пожелала Гарри хорошего вечера и выпроводила Рона за дверь звать «Ночного Рыцаря».  
Блюдо с закусками так и осталось стоять нетронутым на журнальном столике рядом с остатками торта.   
Гарри вернулся от двери и безвольно упал на диван. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза и немедленно отключиться, чтобы ни о чем больше не думать. Невозможность это сделать тонкой иглой впилась в его сердце, пронзая рану от других невозможностей, которые были до…  
Они узнали о том, что он был на похоронах… Что он ушел…   
Не все ли равно? Им и так было известно, что он потерян… что внутри у него что-то бесповоротно изменилось… Гермиона правильно предупреждала Рона: просто не нужно было об этом говорить, и все было бы хорошо.   
Не имея сил побороть горькую досаду и какую-то опустошающую безадресную злость, Гарри уткнулся головой в подушку и крепко зажмурился. Казалось, его глаза устали видеть лица друзей и теперь были рады полной темноте, но как только они перестали воспринимать внешний мир, подсознание тут же начало свою разрушительную работу.   
Он вновь увидел себя на маленьком кладбище деревни Хогсмид, среди покосившихся от старости могильных плит, на которые уже опустились густые летние сумерки. Холодный ветер предгорий бесцеремонно трепал полы черных мантий тех немногих, кто собрался здесь, чтобы проститься с последним директором школы Хогвартс. Их застывшие бледные лица были лишены каких-либо эмоций, время от времени раздававшиеся голоса казались принадлежащими совсем другим людям, присутствовавшим не здесь, а где-то еще… слова, которые можно было уловить, были лишены какого-либо смысла… Он стоял среди них, опустив голову и смотря на разросшуюся между памятниками траву, но мечтал лишь о том, чтобы они все исчезли… и он перестал бы чувствовать эту непереносимую фальшь… Он боялся подумать о том, что дело не в них… что их лица не маски, а слова не ложь… и что-то не так только с ним одним…   
Там, в небольшой деревенской церкви, из которой они все только что вышли, он увидел своего учителя… впервые после того, как оставил его тело служащим Хогвартса. Медленно, будто бы ступая по топкому болоту, он подошел к гробу и всмотрелся в лицо Северуса Снейпа. Впился взглядом в холодный профиль, словно ожидая, что его обманули, приготовили к похоронам другого. С ужасом осознал, что Снейп был почти красив… Резкие, далекие от правильности черты лица, будто бы излучающего странный лунный свет, матово блестящий шелк непривычно аккуратно уложенных волос… опущенные ресницы, придающие облику немыслимое для живого Снейпа ощущение умиротворения и спокойствия… До крика, до боли в перехваченном спазмом горле захотелось, чтобы он открыл глаза, чтобы растрепал волосы одним быстрым жестом, чтобы поднял палочку и тихо, вкрадчиво начал отчитывать… за то, что Гарри шляется по коридорам, за то, что не слушает на уроке… за то, что стоит сейчас перед ним, и с исступлением сжимает кулаки, чтобы не заорать что-то бессмысленное, бессвязное…  
Когда он вышел на свежий воздух, стало немного легче. Он просто брел за остальными к кладбищу, стараясь не споткнуться на узкой выложенной гравием тропинке. Он уговаривал себя потерпеть еще совсем немного, напоминал об обещании, данном самому себе… и еле сдерживался, чтобы не трансгрессировать в ближайший бар… совершенно забыв, что здесь это невозможно.  
Ожидание, когда подтянутся все, было совсем недолгим, но оно помогло собраться. Он приготовился выслушать речь профессора Слизнорта, того, кто теперь занимал должность декана факультета Слизерин, а также преподавал зельеварение. На остальных он старался не смотреть, чтобы не давать себе повода. К счастью и они не привлекали к себе его внимание, не заговаривали с ним…   
Горный воздух… этот непрекращающийся ветер… был так приятен. Он напоминал тот воздух, который Гарри вдыхал, идя к своей смерти в Запретный лес и больше всего на свете желая жить. Древняя, неизменная и неистощимая сила этого места, этого каменистого холма, наполняла каждую клетку его тела.   
Рядом кто-то зашептался, кто-то подошел поближе к яме для будущей могилы, задев его рукавом мантии, и он поднял взгляд. Профессор Слизнорт начал свою речь. Он приготовился слушать настолько внимательно, насколько это возможно… о талантливом ученике, коллеге, достигшем гораздо большего… о мужественном директоре, управляющем школой в самое тяжелое для нее время… Но когда маленький пухлый волшебник заговорил, почти слово в слово повторяя то, что только что мысленно произнес он сам, ему внезапно стало невыносимо здесь находиться. Он понял, что не сможет это слушать… Не хочет видеть, как чьи-то руки будут бросать горсти земли вслед ушедшему вниз гробу, как будут колыхаться на ветру черные вуали и втыкаться в разрытую землю щегольские трости.   
Он не чувствовал ненависти к ним. Нет, больше никогда! Он просто не мог этого выносить.  
Гарри развернулся и, не надевая мантии-невидимки, быстро зашагал в сторону железнодорожной станции.


	3. Одиночество

Снопы искр вырывались на свободу, озаряя ярким светом обстановку почти пустого гаража. Красивый серебристый олень, вскинув увенчанную раскидистыми рогами голову, скакал в замкнутом пространстве, поворачивая от стены к стене; висящие на крючках инструменты обращались то змеями, то гигантскими насекомыми, пытающимися уползти в темноту. Он стоял посреди этого безумия с палочкой в руках и наблюдал с видом, который мог бы быть у художника, внезапно решившего бросить почти законченную картину в огонь и в порыве начавшего зарисовывать языки пламени, уничтожающие его труд.   
Остролист и перо феникса… Он не прикасался к своей волшебной палочке уже давно. Не понимал, почему, но не хотел… Возможно, боялся потревожить. Как и Джордж Уизли, она лишилась своего близнеца, когда была торжественно преломлена палочка Волан-де-Морта, и, если эта тонкая и сложная вещь могла что-то чувствовать, она, наверное, испытывала страдание.   
Но сегодня он внезапно осознал, что безумно хочет вновь ощутить движение силы, так легко и естественно перетекающей из его собственной руки в эту палочку и превращающейся в то, что он пожелает. С упоением выкрикивая заклинания, вычерчивая в воздухе идеально выверенные жесты, беззвучно приказывая ей повиноваться, Гарри пытался забыть о том, что эта сила так же не способна изменить мир, как и его собственная воля.   
Когда он уже окончательно охрип, прокричав почти все известные ему заклинания, когда рука устала выписывать в воздухе фигуры, когда гараж окончательно перестал походить на помещение, в котором маглы могут держать автомобиль, Гарри устало взмахнул палочкой последний раз – приказал вещам вернуться на место – и, потушив свет, вышел.  
Дом казался необитаемым, будто его хозяева уехали и совсем позабыли о том, что когда-то жили в предместьях Лондона, так и остались где-то в раю бирюзовой воды и страстных закатов. Гарри привычным гостем прокрался в гостиную, включил телевизор и вновь устроился на диване. Игнорировать собственные спальни было глупо, но он все никак не мог привыкнуть спать в помещении, рассчитанном на одного человека. Большой экран телевизора служил ему хоть и навязчивым, но не однообразным светильником. Обычно через несколько часов лежания в темноте он отворачивался и засыпал, давая зачарованной технике отключиться самостоятельно, как только его дыхание станет глубоким и ровным.  
Но сегодня у него были другие планы, и это немного вдохновляло. Перевесившись через подлокотник дивана, Гарри дотянулся до огромной толстой книги, лежащей на журнальном столике. Монструозный фолиант, габаритами напоминающий столешницу, с окованными золотом уголками и золотым тиснением на обложке был ничем иным как «Всеобъемлющей книгой заклинаний 18-20 веков». Гермиона все-таки была права: они пропустили целый год учебы в Хогвартсе, и для того, чтобы рассчитывать на получение желаемой работы, должны были восполнить пробел в знаниях. Прежний Гарри (и уж тем более, прежний Рон) были бы не в восторге от такой идеи, но теперь… Гарри скрупулезно собрал полный комплект необходимых учебников и книг, а также прикупил что-то «от себя», постаравшись сделать упор на предметы, которые давались ему хуже всего… и он знал, что Рон сделал примерно то же самое, с той лишь разницей, что ему пришлось выбрать менее дорогие издания тех же самых учебников.  
Гарри раскрыл книгу и углубился в чтение. Сложнейшие заклинания описывались с помощью многочисленных схем и рисунков, между которыми шли бесконечные пояснения, дополнения и комментарии известных магов.   
Вначале ему казалось, что он не сможет усвоить ни одного заклинания, но чем больше он читал, тем сильнее проникался духом книги и постепенно начинал понимать что-то такое, что позволяло их систематизировать, а, значит, легко запоминать.  
Иногда он откладывал книгу, вставал с дивана и с отрешенным видом принимался репетировать тот или иной жест, шевеля губами – беззвучно проговаривая вербальную часть заклинания. Ему было трудно понять, верно ли он все выполнял, так как рядом не было профессора Флитвика, чтобы подсказать, поправить или похвалить его попытки. Однако Гарри продолжал учить все новые и новые заклинания, надеясь только на свое старание.   
Иногда ему попадались заклятья, уже знакомые и испытанные в бою, и Гарри с удивлением узнавал, что далеко не идеально исполнял их в реальности, хотя они не раз спасали ему жизнь.  
Чем дальше он погружался в этот своеобразный мир приказов и просьб, обращенных к материальному и нематериальному, тем больше ему хотелось уметь составлять собственные заклинания. Ему казалось странным, что многие великие волшебники ограничивались использованием только тех заклятий, которые были уже кем-то изобретены, хотя он и осознавал риск экспериментаторства в этой сфере. Гарри прекрасно помнил те заклинания, которые придумал талантливый ученик Принц-Полукровка. Это были невероятно эффективные, но опасные формулы.   
Прежде всего, необходимо было очень хорошо знать латынь. Также нужно было уметь чувствовать истинную природу вещей и явлений, чтобы описывать свою просьбу кратко и емко. Ну и самое сложное – нужно было уметь создавать движение силы, способной изменить эту самую природу. Конечно же, «Всеобъемлющая книга заклинаний 18-20 веков» не учила ничему подобному, но за шесть лет обучения в Хогвартсе Гарри поднаторел в умении читать между строк. Ни прохладно относящийся к учебе Рон, ни законопослушная Гермиона наверняка даже и не задумывались о подобном…  
Чтобы сочетать только что усвоенную теорию с практикой, Гарри навел палочку на стоящую рядом пустую кружку и потребовал воду и заварку появиться в ней и смешаться в нужной пропорции. Кружка дрогнула, и со дна начала подниматься жидкость чайного цвета. Гарри отпил глоток. Его любимый бленд китайского черного и зеленого… Все верно. Он вновь уткнулся в книгу, для удобства подобрав под себя ноги и придвинув ближе свежевызванный чай.   
Через два с половиной часа непрерывного впитывания магической мудрости последних веков он поймал себя на том, что мысли уходят куда-то в сторону. Он поднял от страниц взгляд порядком уставших глаз и осмотрелся. Окна гостиной были плотно занавешены, но все равно можно было уловить, что постепенно начинает светать. Вздохнув почти с сожалением, Гарри захлопнул фолиант и отложил его на столик. Ему предстояло еще полтора часа бессонницы, прежде чем он получит возможность провалиться в сон, и он знал, что если не начнет эту пытку сейчас, то проспит половину завтрашнего дня. Нет, едва ли в этом новом дне было что-то ценное, однако терять его вот так, бездарно, совсем не хотелось.  
Закончив все нехитрые приготовления ко сну, Гарри вновь забрался на диван, натянул на себя любимый плед и закрыл глаза.   
…Чтобы не видеть вновь и вновь, как разрушается Хогвартс, не брести по Запретному лесу к красноглазому воплощению самой смерти, чтобы не стоять посреди немыслимо грязной комнаты в Визжащей хижине… не вдыхать горный воздух на старом хогсмидском кладбище… он изо всех сил постарался вспомнить что-нибудь недавнее, какой-нибудь разговор… В его новой жизни разговоры стали редкостью и потому имели особую ценность.   
Вспомнился поход за учебниками и книгами в Косой переулок. Гарри шел по людной улочке, низко опустив голову и пряча лицо за длинными прядями волос, которые он специально растил ради вот таких редких выходов «в волшебники». Ему пришлось даже сменить свои старые очки, пережившие столько приключений, на новые хамелеоны совершенно другой формы. Хамелеонами они звались не потому, что, как обычные очки маглов, могли темнеть на солнце, а из-за того, что полностью меняли цвет и даже форму глаз носившего, когда ему хотелось остаться неузнанным. Конечно, за время обучения в Хогвартсе Гарри привык к постоянному вниманию к собственной персоне, но теперь он был бы рад терпеть такое же пассивное любопытство хоть всю жизнь, лишь бы к нему не подходил каждый второй маг, как теперь, после его Великой Победы над Волан-де-Мортом! При виде Гарри Поттера каждый волшебник считал своим долгом хоть как-то выразить свою благодарность, уважение… Но выслушивать это все у него просто не было сил, и он быстро приобрел малодушную привычку прятаться и маскироваться.  
Наверное, именно поэтому, когда позади него кто-то внезапно произнес: «Эй, Гарри!», он вздрогнул. Но когда все-таки обернулся, нехорошие опасения сменились радостью: перед ним стоял Невилл Долгопупс. Друг улыбался ему своей неизменной чуть виноватой улыбкой. На его плече сидел страдалец-Тревор, в руках он держал большую стопку книг в старинных переплетах. Гарри попытался определить, что это за книги, но Невилл прижимал их корешками к себе.  
– Привет. Тоже книги покупаешь?  
– Ага, – ответил Гарри, поздоровавшись.  
– Это здорово, что я тебя тут встретил. Я вообще-то поговорить с тобой хотел, – Невилл внимательно глянул ему в глаза, и Гарри неожиданно задумался, как это столь рассеянный человек, как Долгопупс, смог легко узнать его, старательно маскирующегося, в разношерстной толпе переулка. Однако Гарри тут же напомнил себе, насколько часто и как сильно Невилл удивлял его прежде, как бы невзначай обнаруживая способности, которых в нем даже не чаяли.   
– Хорошо, – он махнул в сторону кафе Флориана Фортескью, попутно радуясь тому, что оно вновь открыто. – Только сначала скажи, как ты меня узнал.  
– Ну, Гарри, – улыбнулся Невилл на этот раз откровенно лукаво. – Если ты сражаешься под чьим-то предводительством, то спину своего лидера запоминаешь лучше всего, потому что всегда идешь за ним следом.  
Онемевший от удивления Гарри не нашелся, что ответить, и просто проследовал за Невиллом до ближайшего столика.  
– Как у тебя дела? – спросил Гарри, когда они сели и открыли меню.  
– Неплохо, – скромно ответил Невилл, ничего не прибавив.  
– Бабушка, наверное, просто счастлива? Сбылась ее мечта гордиться тобой как героем?  
Невилл чуть покраснел и с чувством кивнул. Глядя на него, Гарри подумал о том, что не знал человека, менее похожего на героя внешностью и поведением и при этом более достойного такого звания, чем Долгопупс. На сетчатке глаз Гарри навсегда запечатлелась картина, как объятый пламенем Невилл внезапно сбрасывает оцепеняющее заклятье и одним мощным замахом перерубает голову огромной змее Волан-де-Морта. После победы Невиллу досталась значительная часть славы, и он с достоинством принял ее, не теряя себя и нисколько не зазнаваясь. Его стоило уважать хотя бы за это. Гарри не понаслышке знал, как сильно портит характер внезапно свалившаяся на голову известность.  
– А как дела у тебя? – в свою очередь, спросил Невилл.  
– Тоже вполне нормально. Правда, новостей никаких нет. Ни хороших, ни плохих.  
– Я думаю, после войны это даже хорошо. Нам всем стоит отдохнуть от новостей.  
– Согласен, – с улыбкой откликнулся Гарри. – Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Невилл неожиданно вновь покраснел, на этот раз очень заметно.  
– Скажи, Гарри… – начал он, явно стесняясь вопроса, который готовился задать, – ведь ты силен в зельеварении?  
Гарри вновь удивленно замер.  
– Я? – он даже переспросил для верности. – Почему ты так решил?  
– Ну… ты на шестом курсе показывал такие результаты… Профессор Слизнорт очень тебя хвалил…  
Гарри не сразу вспомнил о том, что об учебнике Принца-полукровки он рассказал только Рону и Гермионе. Для него было само собой разумеющимся, что этот предмет никогда не давался ему по-настоящему хорошо.  
– Да нет, Невилл, – честно признался Гарри, – я совершенно не силен в зельях. Просто на шестом курсе мне очень повезло, и я получил в руки старый учебник, некогда принадлежавший нашему профессору…  
– Профессору Снейпу? – со священным ужасом проговорил Невилл, и Гарри ощутил, как сжимается в груди невидимый узел.  
– Да, профессору Снейпу.  
– А, вот оно что! – без тени разочарования откликнулся однокашник Гарри. – Так это здорово! Значит, ты получил именно его опыт в приготовлении сложных зелий!  
Гарри не понимал, к чему клонит Невилл, и с большим интересом наблюдал за тем, как меняется выражение его лица.  
– Дело в том, что я хочу спросить у тебя совета… – смутившись окончательно, Невилл сделал долгую паузу, прежде чем перейти к сути. – Скажи, а ты считаешь, у меня есть шанс… стать в будущем профессором зельеварения?  
Гарри непременно подавился бы мороженым, если бы его уже принесли. Он был настолько удивлен, что едва не выдал Невиллу мгновенно вспыхнувшее в голове потрясенное «Чтооооо?», но, к счастью, удержался. Его бесконечно изумило даже не сочетание совершенно несочетаемого – Невилла и зельеварения – а само желание Долгопупса стать преподавателем зелий.  
Проницательный Невилл, видимо, прочел мысли Гарри по его лицу, потому что, не дожидаясь ответа, начал сбивчиво объяснять:  
– Я понимаю, что это звучит очень странно, ведь я всегда был самым плохим учеником у профессора Снейпа…   
– Да нет, – быстро остановил его Гарри, не желая, чтобы Невилл понял его молчание как сомнение в его способностях, – дело не в этом. Я хочу спросить: почему не травология?  
– Я почту за большую честь стать коллегой профессору Стебль. – проговорил Невилл несвойственным ему серьезным тоном. – Буду надеяться, что она останется на своем месте еще очень долго и будет учить так же прекрасно. А профессор Слизнорт, наоборот, я думаю, вскоре покинет Хогвартс и вернется к себе домой. Он говорил об этом желании не раз.   
Гарри не мог не согласиться с тем, что профессор Слизнорт явно желал оставить преподавание. Он сам принимал участие в «заманивании» этого волшебника на должность профессора зельеварения и прекрасно помнил, что Слизнорт сделал это частично под давлением обстоятельств.  
– Если должность зельевара освободится через год или два, я, возможно, уже буду готов попробовать…   
– Через год или два? За такой срок я бы и основной материал седьмого курса не осилил… – покачал головой Гарри. При этих словах Невилл стал выглядеть еще более серьезным и решительным.  
– Да, я согласен. Это почти нереально. Но ведь можно попытаться?  
Гарри не знал, что сказать. Со стороны эта идея казалась чистым безумием, и он легко мог представить, как будут смеяться его однокурсники (кроме, конечно, Рона и Гермионы), когда это услышат… Но что-то во взгляде, в напряженном тоне Невилла наводило Гарри на мысль, что он не должен выносить свое суждение слишком скоро.  
– Попытаться можно, – почти эхом повторил он. – Но тебе придется работать, как домовому эльфу, чтобы достичь результата.  
На это Невилл лишь улыбнулся, и его улыбка вдруг напомнила Гарри улыбку Сириуса, когда тот готовился совершить что-то бесшабашное, требующее лишь смелости и уверенности в себе.  
– Знаю. Я уже приготовился нагнать седьмой курс за ближайшие два месяца. Потом напрошусь на индивидуальный экзамен к профессору Слизнорту. Конечно, он менее строг, чем профессор Снейп, но он все-таки великолепный зельевар.  
Гарри одобрительно кивнул.  
– Знаешь, Гарри… я не ошибусь, если скажу, что, несмотря на ваши трудные отношения с профессором Снейпом, ты знал его лучше, чем кто-либо из нас. Как, по-твоему, он был бы рад узнать, что новым преподавателем стал кто-то из его учеников, а не просто незнакомый человек?  
Гарри хотел было ответить на эти слова, но что-то словно бы сдавило горло, и он опустил голову, притворившись, что закашлялся. Он был несказанно рад, что Невилл смотрел на него безо всякого подозрения, просто ожидая важного для него ответа, а не так, как смотрела бы Гермиона, слишком хорошо знавшая, что творится у Гарри в душе.  
– Возможно… Все-таки странно, что ты не стал пуффендуйцем, – наконец проговорил он. – Упорства в тебе хватило бы на целый курс черно-желтых…  
Невилл вновь улыбнулся чуть виновато, будто бы это он склонил Распределяющую Шляпу отправить себя на Гриффиндор.  
– Мне всегда это говорили. Я и сам удивляюсь, почему Шляпа выбрала для меня Гриффиндор.  
– О, даже не думай об этом! – воскликнул Гарри. – Среди гриффиндорцев найдется мало таких же храбрых, как ты! Просто мне кажется, что геройство тебе менее по душе, чем мирные подвиги на ниве учебы.  
– Это точно! – согласился Невилл.  
К ним наконец-то подошел сам хозяин кафе Флориан Фортескью, и Гарри с Невиллом начали расспрашивать его о том, где он пропадал и как ему удалось вновь открыть кафе, которое все так любят. Потом друзья еще долго сидели за столиком, лакомясь самыми экзотическими вкусами мороженого, и Гарри старался заверить Невилла, что у того все получится, обещал помогать ему, чем сможет.  
Это воспоминание, проникнутое знакомой суетой Косого переулка, светом погожего солнечного дня и ощущением открытия чего-то нового неожиданно для Гарри наполнило его душу теплом, заставив тупую боль в груди немного отступить. Теперь, по прошествии некоторого времени вспомнив решительное выражение лица Невилла, он понял, что уверен в его успехе. Гарри будет действительно рад тому, что новым профессором зельеварения станет ученик Северуса Снейпа.   
Был бы рад этому сам профессор? Гарри попытался представить выражение лица Снейпа, когда ему говорят о его преемнике – Долгопупсе… Едва ли оно придало бы уверенности Невиллу. Снейп относился к нему почти с таким же пренебрежением, как и к самому Поттеру, и теперь Гарри точно знал, в чем причина. Если бы Волан-де-Морт решил, что пророчество говорит о ребенке Долгопупсов, а не Поттеров, Лили была бы жива… погибла бы мама Невилла, и тогда он носил бы этот проклятый шрам…   
Как бы тогда Снейп относился к нему, Гарри? Попытался бы внушить ему такую же ненависть к себе, ограждая от проникновения сына проклятого Джеймса Поттера в свою жизнь? Стал бы так же неотступно, так же незаметно следить за его судьбой, оберегая от опасностей?   
Слишком часто, находясь на тонкой невидимой грани между явью и сном, Гарри вспоминал те неуловимые моменты… едва заметные вспышки, когда ложь и иллюзии, наведенные уверенной рукой, на миг теряли силу, обнажая истинное…   
…Допрос в кабинете профессора, когда Снейп пришел в ярость, узнав от Малфоя, что Гарри без разрешения посещал Хогсмид… в тот самый год, когда все боялись нападения беглого преступника Сириуса Блэка… и всем было известно, что он охотится именно за Гарри… Как легко мальчик принял доведенное до абсолюта желание уберечь его от беды, запереть в замке, заставить беспрекословно слушаться и оставаться в безопасном месте за плохо скрываемую жажду триумфа! Едва ли тот, кто провел не один год в непосредственной близости от самого сильного в легилименции темного мага, был неспособен скрыть подобную эмоцию.  
…Реакция Снейпа на то, что Кубок Огня выкинул имя второго чемпиона от Хогвартса – Гарри… Самоуверенный мальчишка вновь принял пламя недоброго предчувствия, плясавшее в темном взгляде профессора зельеварения, за бешенство из-за очередного успеха недостойного зазнайки.  
...И воспоминание, которое Гарри считал ключом… тот миг, когда ледяная стена, надежно скрывавшая все тайны Снейпа, дала жутковато змеящуюся трещину… Урок окклюменции, на котором Гарри наконец удалось отразить нападение сознания Снейпа, и он сам, не понимая, что делает, вторгся в голову профессора… Снейп слишком быстро овладел собой, чтобы его ученик смог что-либо понять… но в самое первое мгновение Гарри увидел… смертельно бледное лицо… дрожь… Тогда он не мог представить, что эта реакция не имела ничего общего со злостью из-за вторжения в неприятные воспоминания… что причиной была невыносимая боль… испытанная Снейпом в момент, когда он во всей полноте ощутил жар ненависти мальчишки…  
Гарри не знал, что делать с этими воспоминаниями и той глухой тоской, которая, точно пойманный в ловушку дикий зверь, выла и стонала внутри, когда он пытался… только пытался!.. представить, что чувствовал его неизменный защитник.  
Эти чувства не казались ему странными, отталкивающими… Нет! Как был бы счастлив тот мальчишка, хогвартский студент, знать, что он кому-то нужен, что кто-то хочет ему помочь… Гарри понимал, что это эгоистично, но если бы он мог повернуть время вспять, он бы попытался сломать проклятую стену ненависти… у него хватило бы смелости заговорить с профессором Снейпом…  
А теперь он будто бы пытался собрать крохотные осколки прошлого, каждый из них впивался в руку, ранил пальцы… и медленно вырисовывающаяся картина была вся перепачкана кровью.  
Гарри чувствовал, что его мысли теряют очертания, ускользают куда-то вдаль, прочь от контроля разума. Он попытался сосредоточиться на чем-то хорошем, приносящем удовлетворение, как если бы ему нужно было отогнать прочь дементора. Еще одно воспоминание, которое он призвал себе на помощь, касалось Джинни. Гарри постарался вновь нарисовать в воображении тот вечер, когда его девушка пришла в этот тихий, окутанный задумчивостью дом.  
Джинни прихватила ключи, которые он сделал для нее в первый же день после покупки дома, но дотошный звонок все равно предупредил о ее появлении заранее. Она вошла и поставила у входа увесистый пакет, быстро пересекла гостиную и порывисто обняла выходящего из кухни Гарри. Пахнуло ее легкими духами и ароматом волос, Гарри нежно прижал ее к себе.  
– Привет! Как у тебя тут спокойно!   
Гарри чуть печально улыбнулся:  
– Да, шуметь некому.  
Они вернулись в гостиную и вместе уселись на диван. Джинни заглянула в глаза Гарри, ища там ожидаемую тень…  
– Как твои дела?  
– Нормально, – пожал плечами Гарри. Он поймал себя на мысли, что другой ответ уже перестал приходить на ум. – Ты же знаешь, я тут целыми днями бездельничаю.  
– Вот и прекрасно! – уверенно заявила Джинни. – Тебе, как никому другому, сейчас стоит просто побездельничать!   
Гарри невольно улыбнулся, соглашаясь с ее словами.  
– Я вырвалась совсем ненадолго, – предупредила она без тени вины, – так что предлагаю переместиться на кухню, чтобы я могла что-нибудь наколдовать эдакое для тебя.  
Она взяла его ладонь в свою и как ребенка повела за собой. Когда они вошли, кухня показалась Гарри не такой уж нелюдимой: с появлением Джинни обстановка этой комнаты будто бы приобрела смысл, а дремавший на верхушке собственной клетки Мефисто оживился и, судя по хитро поблескивающим глазам, начал посылать девушке какие-то позитивные образы.  
– Привет! – поздоровалась с птицей Джинни и тут же полезла в карман. – Я для тебя кое-что прихватила. Вот, бисквит.  
Довольный грач тут же перепорхнул к ней на плечо и начал ловко таскать крошки с ладони.  
– Знаешь, что он мне говорит? – с лучезарной улыбкой обернувшись к Гарри, спросила она. – Что если б я была грачиха, он предложил бы мне свить гнездо!  
Гарри рассмеялся и для порядка погрозил невозмутимому Мефисто пальцем. Грач склонил голову набок, старательно изображая обычное птичье непонимание.  
Оказалось, что Джинни предусмотрительно прихватила с собой множество продуктов. Так как у нее не было ничего похожего на волшебную сумочку Гермионы, она несла пакет сама, но заклинанием сделала его легким, как перышко. Выложив на стол лакомства, которых эта кухня и ее аскетичный хозяин не видывали уже давно, Джинни взмахнула палочкой, и продукты послушно принялись распаковываться и готовиться.   
Гарри включил электрический чайник и сел за стол, следя за движениями ее руки, сжимающей волшебную палочку. В такие мгновения Джинни очень напоминала дирижера, самозабвенно отдающегося исполнению, а еще больше – свою мать, миссис Уизли. Это сходство было до того разительным, что Гарри порой боялся сбиться на «вы», хотя это было бы более чем странно.  
– У тебя вчера гостили Рон с Гермионой? – полуутвердительно спросила Джинни, повелевая ножу мелко резать свежую зелень для салата.  
– Да, мы отлично посидели вместе, – отозвался Гарри, тоже доставая палочку и веля вскипевшему чайнику разлить воду на две кружки.  
– Когда Рон пришел домой, он показался мне немного сконфуженным. Он что-то не то наговорил?  
– Нет, – быстро заверил ее Гарри, холодея от воспоминания об окончании вчерашнего разговора с друзьями. – Наверное, ему не понравился новый кондуктор в Ночном Рыцаре. Этот… Эткинс.   
– Ааа, может быть, – легко согласилась Джинни. – Рона раз плюнуть вывести из равновесия.  
– Он рассказывал нам об упыре… и вообще о твоей идее, – поспешил сменить тему Гарри, подсаживаясь ближе к деловито хозяйничающей подруге. Он уже предвкушал великолепный вкус блюда, что готовила Джинни, но предпочел бы, чтобы она вместо готовки просто посидела с ним рядом, пусть даже ничего не говоря. При этом он прекрасно знал Джинни и понимал, что у той сердце будет не на месте, если она не сделает все возможное, чтобы он был накормлен настоящей едой, а не тем, чем привык питаться на своей одинокой кухне.   
Девушка повернулась к нему, махнув густыми прядями огненно-рыжих волос. Позади нее кухонные принадлежности продолжали свои занятия, нарезая, пересыпая, смешивая и обжаривая что-то аппетитное.  
– Просто я подумала, что так мама с папой и братья хоть немного отвлекутся… что общее дело пойдет им на пользу. По сути, нам никакой дополнительный этаж не нужен, это просто…  
– Предлог? – тихо произнес Гарри.  
– Да, предлог, – подтвердила Джинни, решительно глянув ему в глаза, словно Гарри мог ее обвинить в нечестной игре. Но Гарри понимал, что Джинни готова насмерть биться за благополучие своей семьи, и все, что ей было нужно – ни на мгновение не переставать быть уверенной в своей правоте. Именно так она копила силы для того, чтобы каждый день сражаться с обрушившимся на Уизли горем. И Гарри восхищался ею.  
– Ты прекрасно придумала, – произнес Гарри, не отпуская ее взгляд, – потому что самое ужасное… это бездействие.  
Он вспомнил те чудовищно пустые два месяца, которые прошли после смерти Сириуса, то время, когда он жил в доме Дурслей, готовясь к тому, что Волан-де-Морт в любой миг нанесет страшный удар по миру маглов и волшебников… Тогда он раз и навсегда понял, что бездействие тысячекратно усиливает скорбь.  
Джинни уверенно кивнула и тут же весело улыбнулась, будто ни она, ни Гарри не думали только что о смерти близких.  
– А упырь был, конечно, не особо рад, – начала рассказывать она, – это и не удивительно: сменить уютный теплый чердак на какую-то каморку в подвале. Но мы пообещали, что тогда закроем глаза на его поползновения в сторону курятника. Ведь он такой старый, что кроме как курицу стащить ничего не может. Хоть с ложечки корми его, чудовище несчастное! Семейная реликвия!  
Гарри не удержался и прыснул, вспомнив это невероятно уродливое существо, которому Уизли не так давно пытались придать черты Рона, чтобы создать иллюзию его пребывания дома, в то время как Рон был в бегах, как и они с Гермионой.  
– А что будет на этом этаже? – полюбопытствовал он, эгоистично радуясь, что Джинни вновь улыбается. Все-таки смена темы оказалась не совсем в точку.  
– Ну, мы планируем сделать там три более-менее просторные комнаты. Пока еще неясно, кто будет в них жить, но, думаю, желающие найдутся. Одну можем держать специально для тебя.  
– О, нет, что ты! – запротестовал Гарри, ощущая, что его щеки чуть краснеют. Гостеприимство и доброта семейства Уизли были для него спасительным кругом в самые тяжелые времена, когда пропасть между счастливой жизнью среди волшебников в Хогвартсе и унылым миром маглов Тисовой аллеи казалась одинокому мальчишке непреодолимой. – Я бы не хотел стеснять мистера и миссис Уизли.   
Джинни ласково улыбнулась ему, показывая, что прекрасно понимает все, что он чувствует.  
– Мама была бы рада, если бы ты поселился у нас насовсем.  
– Я знаю, – окончательно смутившись, ответил Гарри. В его голове тут же возник образ: погожий летний день, он стоит в огородике возле «Норы» и выкапывает из земли дождевых червей. – Вон и Мефисто уже размечтался.  
Джинни подошла к сидящему на клетке грачу и презентовала ему еще один бисквит.  
– Но я все-таки хочу жить в своем доме. Раньше я мечтал, что родным для меня станет дом на площади Гриммо, но потом понял, что не смогу в нем находиться.   
– Кстати, что с ним теперь? – как бы невзначай спросила Джинни, и Гарри послышалось в ее голосе сожаление о чем-то, о чем он должен был догадаться, но не сумел уловить…  
– Ничего. Стоит себе также, как был, когда мы его покинули… В нем хозяйничает Кикимер. Я знаю, он был бы ужасно счастлив, если бы я вернулся, но я не вернусь никогда…  
Тем временем основное блюдо уже готовилось на сковородке, все остальные приборы, прежде задействованные в процессе, мирно улеглись по своим местам. Аппетитный запах дразнил Гарри, и он невольно придвинулся поближе к столу, с благодарностью смотря на спину хлопочущей Джинни.  
– Ты хотя бы иногда вызываешь его? А то он окончательно сойдет с ума там, в пустом доме, – произнесла она, не поворачиваясь, всецело поглощенная готовкой.  
– Да, пару раз вызывал. У него все хорошо, не беспокойся. Ты даже не представляешь, как он изменился!  
– Почему? Представляю. Мне Гермиона рассказывала.  
На какое-то время воцарилось молчание. Мефисто в удивлении переводил взгляд с одного на другую, Джинни пыталась достичь совершенства, осыпая готовящееся блюдо какими-то приправами прямо из кончика волшебной палочки, а Гарри просто сидел, подперев подбородок сплетенными пальцами. Он думал о том, что они с Джинни встречаются слишком редко, и получается так, что она гораздо чаще общается с Гермионой, чем с ним. В этом нет ничего удивительного. Гермиона старается проводить все свободное время с Роном и поэтому постоянно гостит в «Норе», тогда как Джинни не может отлучиться из дома дольше, чем на несколько часов, а сам Гарри пока не хочет возвращаться в «Нору» по каким-то неуловимым причинам, неизвестным ему самому. Возможно, он просто боится… Боится увидеть мистера и миссис Уизли, до неузнаваемости постаревших, поседевших за эти дни? Боится пытаться завести натянутый разговор с Биллом и Перси? Или… столкнуться где-нибудь в коридоре с Джорджем?  
– Да? Точно, я и забыл, что она тоже все это видела, – задумчиво произнес он, пытаясь отогнать упорно воскресающие в сознании мрачные мысли.  
– На будущей неделе мы вместе с ней пойдем в Косой переулок за покупками. Присмотрим себе что-нибудь к крестинам. Тебе бы тоже стоило пойти с нами.  
Гарри растерянно заморгал.  
– Мне? Может быть... Если это действительно нужно, то я пойду… Хотя, мне кажется, моя праздничная мантия…  
Джинни развернулась к нему и посмотрела с явной досадой, какую привыкли видеть все мужчины мира на лицах своих спутниц в первый момент после изречения полнейшей чуши.  
– Гарри, в мантии нельзя!  
– А, ну да, – покладисто отозвался Гарри, желая, чтобы Джинни скорее закончила готовку и села напротив него. – Я куплю костюм.  
Этот ответ вполне удовлетворил девушку, и она вновь повернулась к плите, продолжив помешивать в сковороде еду, уже давно источавшую волшебный аромат.  
– Вот поэтому мы и пойдем все вчетвером – выберем тебе самый лучший костюм! Ты будешь замечательным крестным, – проговорила она, и Гарри вновь послышалось в ее тоне нечто неуловимое, нечто очень важное… Он взглянул бы ей в глаза, чтобы попытаться понять, но как раз в этот момент Джинни начала с самозабвением раскладывать только что приготовленное блюдо по тарелкам.  
За едой они разговаривали о предстоящем крещении маленького Тедди, близящейся помолвке Рона и Гермионы, новостях от Полумны, которая теперь стала довольно часто по-соседски заглядывать в «Нору». Рассказывая, Джинни задумчиво водила кончиком волшебной палочки над столом, заставляя солонку и перечницу танцевать вальс между тарелками, а Гарри с упоением уплетал за обе щеки, успевая лишь кивать или делать вопросительное лицо, прося пояснения в соответствующих моментах рассказа.  
Когда с ужином было покончено, и они встали из-за стола, оказалось, что весь молчаливый дом, за исключением освещенной теплым светом кухни, давно затопили сумерки. Мефисто, уставший от попыток вклиниться в разговор двух людей на своем ментальном уровне, мирно спал в открытой клетке.  
Гарри повел Джинни обратно в гостиную, где они уселись на диван и какое-то время просто молчали, обнявшись, наслаждаясь редкой возможностью побыть наедине друг с другом. Гарри пытался представить, какими они были бы, если бы не было пророчества, Волан-де-Морта, Ордена Феникса... На мгновение ему представилось, что он не подружился с Роном, никогда не спасал его отца, не гостил в «Норе», проходил мимо Джинни в хогвартских коридорах, лишь вскользь бросая «Привет». Какой была бы эта жизнь? И был бы он менее счастлив, чем сейчас, столько переживший и в конечном итоге получивший почти все, о чем мечтал: свой дом, друзей, любимую девушку… ставший победителем?  
Устав от непрошенных вопросов, от бесконечных наплывов отрешенности и грусти, Гарри мягко притянул Джинни к себе и коснулся ее губ неуверенным поцелуем. Ответ был столь же осторожным. Девушка придвинулась к нему, чтобы продлить поцелуй, но не обняла, будто бы еще не решила, может ли это себе позволить.   
Гарри легко, почти неощутимо гладил ее плечи, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к нежной коже и шелковистым волосам. Ее аромат всегда казался ему самым приятным и родным, что он когда-либо чувствовал, рядом с ней он мог верить в то, что у него все будет хорошо…   
Джинни целовалась превосходно; когда-то Гарри даже одолевала ревность от мысли о том, что она немало времени потратила на тренировки в обществе Дина и Майкла Корнера. Но в глубине души Гарри всегда был уверен в том, что она никогда не думала ни о ком другом, кроме него.   
Ему казалось, что и сейчас он может угадать то, о чем она думает, целуя его, теребя его волосы. Ее красивые спокойные глаза лучились нежностью и заботой, она смотрела на него так, будто точно знала, как сделать его счастливым, спасти ото всех бед и разочарований.   
Их поцелуи становились все откровеннее, все жарче, но, казалось, оба хотели продолжать балансировать на грани, не позволяя желаниям овладевать ими полностью. Дети войны, они никогда не были по-настоящему близки, и сейчас, в этот миг, когда у них была возможность зайти дальше, они словно бы в нее не верили.  
Ни один из них не смог бы ответить, сколько же прошло времени с тех пор, как они вернулись из кухни, но в какой-то миг Гарри понял, что Джинни сейчас засобирается домой. Он сам мягко отстранился от нее и вопросительно взглянул ей в глаза, ожидая, что она скажет об этом.  
– Прости, Гарри, – ласково, но уверенно произнесла она. – Ты же понимаешь?  
– Да, конечно, – отозвался Гарри, все еще чувствуя ее неуловимый вкус на своих губах. – Тебе надо спешить, если не хочешь застать своих уже спящими.  
– Вот именно, – согласилась Джинни, вставая с дивана и привычным жестом приводя в порядок свои густые рыжие волосы. – Я боюсь, что если не поспешу, то придется будить всех шумом в холле, а если не напомнить папе, что у него все еще есть дом, он заночует на работе, и Перси с ним.  
– Я провожу тебя до дома, – Гарри тоже встал и, включив в гостиной свет, принялся искать свою куртку, которая наверняка скромно пряталась где-нибудь в самом темном углу.  
– Нет, Гарри, не надо. Я также, как и Рон, вызову «Ночного Рыцаря».   
– В десяти минутах ходьбы от моего дома уже можно трансгрессировать. Хочешь, пройдемся немного?  
Девушка кивнула и отправилась на кухню, чтобы навести там порядок после того, как они оставили на столе все как есть.  
Гарри пошел за ней. Ему нравилось смотреть на то, как она ловко, практически одним движением волшебной палочки расправляется с малейшими проявлениями беспорядка. Он не успел бы даже попытаться хоть что-то сделать самому.   
Гарри стоял в дверях и наблюдал за ней, когда ему внезапно впервые пришло в голову, что Джинни действительно скорее всего станет хозяйкой этого дома, и, как и любому молодому человеку его возраста, Гарри стало как-то беспокойно на душе от такой определенности… Нет, он этого хотел… действительно хотел… но неужели Джинни с Гермионой вскоре начнут так же обсуждать их помолвку, как сейчас обсуждают помолвку Гермионы с Роном? Неужели он будет вовлечен в эту суету с подбором цветов скатертей, костюмов ангелочков для маленьких племянниц, бутоньерок и прочего и прочего? Нет, Джинни, конечно, не будет носиться с этими глупостями, но все же…  
Не подозревая о легком замешательстве, овладевшем Гарри, девушка обернулась к нему и весело улыбнулась, видимо, желая развеять застывшую на его лице сосредоточенность. Гарри рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ и подошел к ней, чтобы обнять… вновь услышать аромат ее волос…  
– Все-таки приезжай к нам, Гарри, – проговорила она, привычно запуская пальцы в его густые вихры. – Мама с папой будут рады тебя видеть… И братья тоже. Приезжай, посмотришь на наши приготовления к строительству. В квиддич сыграем два на два, – она лукаво подмигнула, и Гарри, как по мановению волшебной палочки, погрузился в солнечные воспоминания о самых прекрасных в его жизни каникулах после пятого курса, когда, казалось, ничто не мешало ему быть счастливым.   
– Как-нибудь приеду... Надо будет всем собраться, чтобы у Гермионы никаких дел не было… учебных.  
Джинни прыснула.  
– Пока, Мефисто! – прошептала она, глянув на спящего грача, и вместе с Гарри вышла из кухни.  
Гарри проводил Джинни до места, с которого она смогла трансгрессировать в «Нору», она поцеловала его, чуть прикусив губу, будто бы все-таки извиняясь за то, что не позволила ему большего, когда они были дома, и исчезла, оставив вместо себя легкое дуновение ночного ветерка.  
Гарри вернулся домой, баюкая в душе послевкусие ее присутствия, близости, как невидимый для чужих глаз светоч. Ему было тепло и хорошо, и он хотел бы больше ни о чем не думать, но просто не мог… Джинни была для него больше, чем девушкой, почти сестрой... Он знал, что она всегда будет на его стороне, сделает все, чтобы развеять его печали, спасет от одиночества, мрачных мыслей… Он дорожил ею, ждал ее, любил… Но как-то постепенно, совершенно незаметно, неуловимо для осознания, он начал терять что-то очень важное в каждой мысли о ней.   
С тех пор, как он впервые увидел крохотную рыжеволосую девочку, краснеющую под его взглядом, Джинни изменилась слишком сильно, и Гарри прекрасно понимал, что эти перемены естественны, что именно такой и никакой иной она и должна была стать. Росшая среди старших братьев, она незаметно для окружающих научилась быть сильной и сдержанной, заботливой и снисходительной по отношению к практически неуправляемым мальчишкам. Гарри назвал бы это мудростью… Она действительно стала очень похожа на свою мать, миссис Уизли, виртуозно справляющуюся со всем непоседливым, охочим до приключений семейством.   
Теперь, когда миссис Уизли так подкосила смерть сына, на Джинни фактически держалось все, и она прекрасно справлялась. Гарри был очень горд за нее, он понимал, что едва ли представляет, насколько нелегко ей приходится… но эта новая Джинни была совсем не той, какую он знал прежде. Исчезли и ее очаровательная робость и веселое безрассудство, она стала такой спокойной, будто знала наперед все, с чем ей придется столкнуться, будто ей были ведомы ответы на любые житейские вопросы. Порой Гарри начинало казаться, что он попросту ее не достоин, что ей нужен кто-то другой… такой же серьезный и основательный, как она. При этом он ловил себя на ощущении, что и ему чего-то недостает, и это что-то очень важное, без чего картина их отношений не будет завершена. Ему не хватало той маленькой толики трепета, вдохновения, которая всегда вплетена в чувства влюбленных… Он тосковал по тем дням, когда был мучим мыслями о Джинни и смертельно боялся, что Рон встанет между ними. Он был бы даже не прочь вернуть жгучую, хоть и бессмысленную постфактум-ревность к Корнеру и Томасу, которую испытывал на шестом курсе.   
Гарри, еще совсем не искушенный в любовных тонкостях, должен был по всем законам этого залитого лунным светом мира страстно желать быть с Джинни каждый день, каждую минуту… ждать и сгорать от нетерпения, представляя ее в своих объятьях… представляя, что между ними не осталось никаких преград… Но это было не так. Он вполне спокойно мирился с довольно редкими и короткими встречами, не сходил с ума от ожидания и не изводил ее письмами… Что же до их будущей первой ночи, то Гарри ловил себя на тревожащем ощущении, что он думает об этом как о гипотетическом пикнике с друзьями: радуясь самой идее такого события, он не нуждается в том, чтобы оно было привязано к определенной дате, и готов ждать столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы друзья договорились о конкретном дне. Он уже успел задать себе вопрос, а нужно ли это ему вообще?  
Это было похоже на отравление каким-то медленно действующим ядом… Гарри был угнетаем этим чувством, смутно ощущал, что все становится хуже и хуже, но не догадывался, что с этим делать и, кажется, просто безвольно ждал. Больше всего на свете он боялся признаться себе в том, что на самом деле он вновь одинок, и на этот раз одинок страшно, непоправимо, накрепко завязнув в прошлом и не видя ничего светлого в окружающей реальности.  
Он вновь лежал на спине с открытыми глазами, смотря на потолок, но видя лишь бессмысленность, проклиная себя за то, что был создан слишком ранимым, слишком ломким, словно бесполезная хрустальная игрушка.


	4. Насмешник

Гарри стоял перед воротами и смотрел на крылатых вепрей. Не по-северному яркое солнце раскаляло его темные волосы. Перед ним была дорога, по которой он почти всегда проезжал вместе с друзьями, сидя в карете, запряженной невидимыми лошадями, дорога его надежд и счастливых ожиданий… дорога к Хогвартсу.  
Мысль о том, что он должен посетить Хогвартс, появившись в голове будто бы случайно, вскользь, но постепенно она завладела им настолько, что он был вынужден покинуть свое тихое убежище и отправиться в Лондон, чтобы найти возможность попасть в свою прежнюю школу. Все оказалось просто: несмотря на то, что Хогвартс до сих пор оставался закрыт, с вокзала Кингс-Кросс продолжал отправляться поезд в сторону деревни Хогсмид. Это был тот же самый «Хогвартс-экспресс», только вместо шумной толпы школьников его купе занимали немногочисленные волшебники – невозмутимые старички и старушки, отправляющиеся к друзьям или возвращающиеся после небольшого путешествия по Лондону. Также в нем можно было встретить специалистов по восстановлению и добровольцев, все еще стекающихся в Хогвартс для того, чтобы завершить его реставрацию. Среди них Гарри издалека, еще на перроне, приметил несколько знакомых и поспешил скрыть глаза за стеклами хамелеонов, а шрам – под длинными зачесанными на бок прядями волос.  
Едва ли он смог бы внятно объяснить даже самому себе, почему нельзя было просто трансгрессировать до Хогсмида, как он это сделал на следующий день после победы, когда направлялся в Визжащую Хижину… возможно, причина была как раз в этом воспоминании, к которому он совершенно не хотел возвращаться. И уж тем более он не испытывал желания лететь до замка на метле, прикрыв себя дезиллюминационным заклинанием и ежеминутно сверяясь с картой, привязанной к рукояти «Молнии». Проведя несколько часов в пустом купе «Хогвартс-экспресса», он вдоволь насмотрелся на умиротворяющие виды северной Англии, успел вспомнить практически все, что случалось с ним в этом поезде за все годы обучения в школе, погрустил о том, что рядом нет Рона и Гермионы, и когда оказался на платформе станции Хогсмид, ему показалось, что он посмотрел целый фильм, снятый о себе кем-то дотошным и подозрительно вхожим в его душу.  
До Хогвартса было не так уж близко, но Гарри был рад пройтись этой дорогой. Прежде он был здесь лишь однажды, и тогда над ним расстилалась бескрайняя осенняя ночь, он шел, запинаясь, еще не до конца придя в себя после насланного Малфоем парализующего заклятья, из его сломанного носа капала кровь, а рядом шла странно сосредоточенная Тонкс.   
Гарри не сомневался, что вся его сегодняшняя поездка будет проникнута воспоминаниями, большая часть из которых будет отдавать горечью, но он постарался к этому приготовиться, и теперь, вспомнив о том позапрошлогоднем эпизоде, лишь чуть грустно улыбнулся, подумав о том, что тогда впервые увидел нового патронуса Тонкс – знак светлой перемены в ее душе.  
Он шел, вдыхая напоенный хвойными ароматами воздух, следя за хитроумными поворотами и извивами дороги, больше напоминающей разросшуюся тропу, бессознательно любуясь тем, как солнце играет на шершавой коре сосновых стволов, на стеблях густой травы подлеска, и ему казалось, что он вновь спешит в Хогвартс, чтобы провести еще один замечательный год среди друзей и преподавателей, играя в квиддич, до вечера просиживая в библиотеке, гуляя по берегу озера…  
Путь занял у него не более получаса, и вот бывший ученик молча вглядывался в украшения ворот своей школы, пытаясь вспомнить то, что когда-то объясняла Гермиона – почему именно вепри? Старинная история времен Вильгельма Завоевателя никак не хотела вырисовываться в его памяти, и Гарри быстро бросил попытки. В конце концов, может, это просто легенда…  
У ворот, к его удивлению, никого не было, и Гарри беспрепятственно перешагнул красивую витую тень от кованой арки. Впереди уже открывался щемяще родной вид частокола башен и башенок, черепичные крыши которых сияли на солнце. Гарри безотчетно прибавил шагу, будто бы издалека услышав радостные приветствующие его голоса. Вскоре он уже был совсем близко к площадке перед входом в замок. Его внимание привлекло то, чего он никогда прежде в этом месте не видел: в самом центре двора перед главными воротами высился монумент из белого, как горный снег, камня, издалека напоминающий стрелу сверхзвукового самолета, вертикально возносящегося ввысь сквозь густое облако.   
Приближаясь к этому монументу, Гарри все четче различал детали, и вскоре ему стало понятно, что в действительности в камне высечены фигуры волшебников, взрослых и детей, в развивающихся мантиях, с поднятыми вверх руками, сжимающими волшебные палочки, устремленные в небо. Потоки магии из всех палочек сливались в один, и он уходил ввысь, точно небывалый росток. Рядом с людьми в этой скульптуре можно было увидеть и других существ: домовых эльфов, кентавров, гиппогрифов и тритонов. В общем-то, она несколько напоминала тот монумент, который прежде стоял в холле Министерства магии, однако Гарри, имевший возможность рассмотреть тот «шедевр неизвестного скульптора», сразу заметил отличия: лица волшебников и существ, не имеющих волшебной палочки, были естественными, живыми, на них застыла решимость, единодушное желание остановить врага, тогда как выражения лиц министерских изваяний напоминали дурную карикатуру на агитационно-патриотические открытки. Подойдя к памятнику ближе, Гарри увидел высеченные в камне слова, переведенные на несколько языков, включая неизвестные ему символы и те знаки, которые он видел на вывесках в подводном городе.  
ПОГИБШИМ ВО ИМЯ ПОБЕДЫ НАД ВОЛАН-ДЕ-МОРТОМ  
ТЬМА СМЕРТНА, ПОКА ЖИВЫ ДОБЛЕСТЬ И МУЖЕСТВО  
Ниже шли имена всех людей и существ, павших в битве за Хогвартс. Гарри не хотел читать этот список, не желал находить там знакомые имена, но взгляд словно перестал его слушаться и быстро заскользил по строкам, ища…  
Его имени там не было. Гарри не поверил своим глазам и вновь вернулся к месту, где стояли имена на букву «С». Нет, ему не показалось. Северус Снейп не значился защитником Хогвартса.  
Гарри словно ударил по лицу кто-то невидимый. Щеки его запылали, он сделал шаг назад и остановился. Отстраненно подумалось, что создатели этого памятника не посчитали профессора Снейпа погибшим при защите замка потому, что тот был убит вне этих стен, потому что номинально не предпринял усилий для спасения учеников и преподавателей… Но Гарри все равно невольно сжал кулаки, как если бы собирался защищаться от нападения незнакомцев из подворотни.  
Он изменит это. Найдет того, кто сможет это сделать и заставит изменить. Имя Снейпа будет вписано.  
Гарри с трудом оторвал взгляд от списка и направился к главному входу в замок. Возможно, ему не удастся застать того, кто ему нужен, именно сегодня, но он не оставит попыток, пока не добьется своего.   
Он собрался было подняться по ступеням, ведущим в холл, когда его окликнул знакомый громоподобный бас.  
\- Гарри! Гарри! Как я рад!  
Со стороны озера к нему приближался солнечно улыбающийся Хагрид, на ходу размахивая огромными ручищами.  
\- Хагрид! – воскликнул Гарри, искренне радуясь появлению старого друга.  
Подойдя к нему, Хагрид заключил его в свои традиционные костедробительные объятья, но Гарри был совсем не против. Когда его наконец отпустили, он взглянул на полувеликана снизу вверх и тут же заметил, насколько сильно тот изменился.   
Огромная грива проволочно-жестких черных волос была аккуратно расчесана и уложена, вместо неизменного землисто-коричневого камзола, покрытого ровным слоем многолетней грязи, на нем был совершенно новый зеленый камзол из приятной на ощупь толстой шерсти, цветом удивительно подходящий к загорелому лицу лесничего и словно бы олицетворяющий его любовь к дикой природе и всему естественному. Обнимая друга, Гарри почувствовал вместо привычного приводящего в замешательство духа дешевого одеколона совсем другой запах, более всего похожий на ненавязчивый аромат пряностей и сушеных трав.   
Можно было хоть до посинения разглядывать Хагрида с самым нетактичным любопытством, так как простодушный лесничий был начисто лишен какой бы то ни было подозрительности, но, все-таки, стоило оставаться в рамках вежливости.   
Гарри начал расспрашивать о делах в Хогвартсе, тем более что мало кто мог рассказать ему о них лучше, чем Хагрид, болеющий за школу всей душой.  
Лучась счастьем оттого, что видит Гарри, Хагрид повел его на экскурсию по территории замка, показывая то, что было уже сделано, а также оставшиеся участки, на которых еще продолжалась активная работа. Для Гарри было настоящим облегчением увидеть, что пейзаж, которым он привык любоваться из окон башни своего факультета, вновь стал практически прежним, за исключением того, что на ближнем берегу озера остались несколько палаток – малая часть от того палаточного городка, который располагался там в начале реставрационных работ, а на опушке Запретного леса все еще топорщилась молодая поросль дубов, которые предстояло с помощью магии дорастить до размера столетних гигантов.  
Хижина Хагрида все также возвышалась над тыквенными грядками, у входа грелся на солнышке разомлевший Клык. Лесничий настойчиво звал Гарри зайти к нему в гости и выпить чаю «как в старые добрые времена», но тот старательно заверял друга, что должен срочно зайти в замок, чтобы решить свои дела, попутно радуясь тому, что Хагрид не выспрашивает о подробностях этих самых дел.  
Лесничий с огромной гордостью рассказывал о том, как полторы сотни волшебников поднимали восстановленную из руин часть Астрономической башни на высоту более двухсот футов, как волонтеры несколько дней подряд прочесывали всю огромную территорию вокруг замка, извлекая из земли и вод озера куски камня, из которого была выстроена крепость, осколки витражей и прочие следы разрушений, как опытные маги-ботаники заставляли выкорчеванные деревья на глазах подниматься и вновь врастать в почву. Но с самым большим трепетом Хагрид рассказывал о таинственных специалистах по восстановлению прежнего облика разрушенных зданий и интерьеров, так называемых Исправляющих. По словам Хагрида, они прибыли откуда-то издалека, возможно, даже из-за границы, их было всего десять человек, и они жили и работали в Хогвартсе отдельно от остальных. Волонтеры, работающие в замке, рассказывали своим товарищам, занимающимся уборкой окружающей территории, что порой одному из этих волшебников было достаточно войти в совершенно разрушенный кабинет или класс всего на несколько минут, и по его возвращению там царил идеальный порядок и все было совершенно по-прежнему. Хагрид с важным видом пояснял, что восстановление вещей и обстановки помещений после того, как в нем происходили магические битвы, было делом чрезвычайно сложным, так как попадающие туда и сюда, сталкивающиеся и смешивающиеся заклятья порой неузнаваемо меняли все, что было на их пути.  
Чтобы сделать другу приятно, Гарри расспрашивал его о Запретном лесе и его обитателях, выслушивая подробные описания того, как бедные волонтеры ловили молодых отпрысков легендарного Арагога, расползшихся по всему замку, как маги-медики во главе с мадам Помфри с огромными трудностями пытались лечить раны гордых кентавров, как Хагрид руководил строительством лесного жилища для Грохха, который после битвы за Хогвартс стал всеми признанным полноправным обитателем Запретного леса. Рассказывая о том, как каждый день навещает Грохха, Хагрид несколько раз употребил местоимение «мы», и в ответ на закономерный вопрос «А кто это мы?» неожиданно услышал смущенное «Мы с Олимпией…» Тут Гарри наконец-то стала понятна причина перемены в облике его обычно совершенно неопрятного друга. Действительно, здесь явно чувствовалась женская рука, о чем Гарри мог бы догадаться и раньше. Он был рад узнать о том, что в жизни Хагрида произошли положительные перемены, но самому почему-то стало немного грустно.  
Хагрид также хотел знать, что происходит в жизни его друга, но Гарри было почти нечего ему рассказать о себе, и всю обратную дорогу до главного входа в замок он пересказывал новости Рона, Гермионы и Джинни.  
Когда они вернулись к белому монументу у главных ворот, Гарри неожиданно для Хагрида спросил:  
\- Почему в этом списке нет имени профессора Снейпа?  
Лесничий озадаченно пробежал глазами высеченные в камне имена, а потом взглянул на Гарри с явным недоумением.  
\- Не знаю. Я эти имена не читал, грустно мне там видеть ребятишек, которых учил… и коллег моих… Не понимаю, почему его нет. Профессор Снейп… я-то сам… прибить его хотел за Дамблдора… а вон оно как оказалось… герой он получается, и Дамблдор ему не зря верил…   
Хагрид говорил это с поникшим видом, не поднимая глаз, но стоящий рядом Гарри и не пытался поймать его взгляд. С тех пор, как он переступил границу, отделяющую Хогвартс от остального мира, мучительный узел внутри него начал стягиваться все сильнее.   
\- Спасибо тебе, Хагрид. Я пойду, хочу вернуться в Лондон до вечера.  
\- Конечно, Гарри, - улыбнулся полувеликан, пряча в уголках глаз отблески печали. – Я очень рад был тебя увидеть. Ты приходи почаще, просто отдохнешь тут у нас от города, свежим воздухом подышишь… У нас погостишь. Олимпия-то готовит куда вкуснее, чем я!  
\- Обязательно, - с теплой улыбкой пообещал Гарри, тронув лесничего за рукав. – Может, не так скоро, как хочется, но приеду.  
Он распрощался с Хагридом и, наконец, поднялся по ступеням, ведущим в холл школы чародейства и волшебства.   
Гарри не знал, чего ему ожидать в большей степени: того, что все окажется так, как было прежде, будто бы здесь и не пылала чудовищная битва, или того, что все будет иначе, незнакомо, будто вместо родного человека его встретит чужак в привычной одежде. Когда он с освещенной ярким солнцем лестницы шагнул в холл, ему показалось, что отчасти верны были обе догадки. Вся обстановка парадной части первого этажа выглядела совершенно так же, как в тот памятный день, когда Гарри покинул замок после смерти Дамблдора; он не смог отыскать ни одного свидетельства произошедших здесь разрушений, однако все в холле казалось каким-то слишком уж новым, вычищенным и отполированным даже тщательнее, чем перед приемом делегаций от других магических школ, который состоялся на четвертом курсе обучения Гарри.   
Доспехи сияли и рассеивали вокруг себя ослепительные блики, гобелены и картины казались только что законченными художниками, даже люди на них были как будто только что умыты и одеты во все новое, мраморные плиты пола больше не носили следы тысяч и тысяч ног учеников и учителей, за более чем тысячелетнюю историю замка протоптавших своеобразные матовые дорожки по центру любого коридора, теперь в них, как в недвижимой глади горного озера, отражалось все, что было вокруг. Гарри с некоторой оторопью прошел по холлу в сторону преподавательских кабинетов первого этажа. Он надеялся застать в учительской профессора МакГонагалл или кого-нибудь еще из профессоров, кто смог бы ответить на его вопросы и проводить туда, куда Гарри собирался попасть во что бы то ни стало. Но вместо знакомых учителей он увидел лишь нескольких молоденьких волонтеров, без дела слонявшихся по коридорам, явно ожидая новых поручений.   
Один из них увидел Гарри и поспешил к нему. Мальчишка, по возрасту соответствующий третьему курсу, подскочил к нему и взволнованно затараторил:  
\- Извините, пожалуйста, но без специального пропуска сюда нельзя заходить посетителям. Сегодня обычный день, день открытых дверей планируется устроить только на следующей неделе, и мы…  
Гарри даже растерялся, не зная, что сказать парню, чтобы не пришлось выдавать себя, но проблема тут же разрешилась сама собой. К первому волонтеру подошел второй, чуть постарше. Этот парень гораздо внимательнее всмотрелся в лицо Гарри и вскоре воскликнул:  
\- Это вы?! Мы не знали, что вы сегодня приедете!   
Мальчишка непонимающе взглянул на своего старшего товарища, и тот великодушно пояснил:  
\- Это же сам Гарри Поттер!  
У третьекурсника сделалось такое лицо, будто он внезапно увидел перед собой привидение. Гарри постарался набраться терпения и ничем не выдать своего разочарования в том, что его узнали.  
\- Я просто хочу посмотреть один из кабинетов преподавателей. Это возможно?  
Тут оба волонтера взглянули на него так, будто к ним лично обратился сам премьер-министр Великобритании с просьбой принести ему зубочистку.   
\- Конечно же! Если это нельзя сделать вам, то кому же тогда можно? Давайте, мы проведем вас.  
Гарри уже направился за ними, но тут остановился и спросил на всякий случай:  
\- А кто из руководящих реставрацией сейчас находится в Хогвартсе?  
\- По правде говоря… никого. У министерских работников сегодня выходной, большинство преподавателей тоже уехало, остались только профессор Флитвик, он дежурит, и профессор Трелони. Также здесь остался проверять нас мистер Филч, - добавил старший волонтер с явной досадой в голосе.  
Гарри секунду колебался, но, все же, решился сначала пойти с этими волонтерами, а уже потом заглянуть к профессору Флитвику. Пообщаться с ним было бы очень полезно для него, Гарри даже надеялся напроситься на экзамен, как это сделал Невилл Долгопупс, но почему-то опасался, что Флитвик по какой-нибудь причине запретит ему просто так бродить по замку.  
\- Какой кабинет вы хотели посмотреть? – с заметным волнением в голосе спросил младший волонтер.  
\- Кабинет профессора Снейпа.  
Только успев ответить, Гарри почувствовал, что что-то не так. Волонтеры разочарованно опустили глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что очень сожалеют о том, что это невозможно.  
\- В кабинет профессора Снейпа нельзя входить. В нем были запущены сложнейшие чары самовосстановления, и пока их действие не завершится, находиться там опасно.   
\- Но… почему восстанавливают именно этот кабинет? Он же находится в подземельях, там не было никаких битв…  
Гарри показалось даже, что его пытаются обмануть, наплести какой-то чуши, чтобы не дать попасть в этот кабинет, ради которого он сюда и приехал. Но по простодушным лицам волонтеров было понятно, что они говорят правду.  
\- Если честно, мы точно не знаем. Насколько нам известно, в этом кабинете были разбиты практически все сосуды с зельями…  
\- Разбиты? – тупо повторил Гарри. Он попытался представить, кто и зачем это сделал. На самом деле, вариантов было великое множество, но он почему-то сразу понял, что произошедшее не имеет непосредственного отношения к битве за Хогвартс, и это настораживало.   
Стоя посреди отреставрированного, поблескивающего своей чуждой новизной холла, этого нового облика школы, Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что его последующий шаг будет означать выбор. Если он прямо сейчас развернется и пойдет в сторону станции Хогсмид, то никогда не узнает того, что откроется ему в следующий миг, но… возможно, будет гораздо счастливее в своем неведении.  
\- Тогда мне нужно попасть в кабинет директора, - медленно, будто бы все еще сомневаясь, проговорил Гарри, глядя на замерших в напряженном внимании волонтеров.  
\- Только если вы назовете пароль. Мы его не знаем, - с виноватым видом признался младший из школьников.  
Но это уже не было для Гарри таким уж серьезным препятствием.  
\- Идемте. У меня получалось угадывать его раньше, значит, и сейчас вполне может получиться.  
Гарри направился в сторону лестницы на второй этаж, и волонтеры поспешили за ним. Он решил, что их присутствие пригодится, если на пути встретится еще кого-нибудь из работников, чтобы по нескольку раз не повторять одно и то же.  
Гарри был рад убедиться, что в коридорах других этажей разрушений было значительно меньше, и поэтому они оказались в меньшей степени затронуты очищающей и преображающей рукой реставрации. На одном из лестничных пролетов он даже заметил маленький камешек, явно отколовшийся от стены во время какой-то неизвестной схватки. Гарри нагнулся, будто бы чтобы поправить шнурки на ботинках, и незаметно для своих спутников подобрал его – на память о том Хогвартсе, который остался в его сердце единственным настоящим.  
В коридоре, где располагалась лестница в кабинет директора, было безлюдно и тихо. Не скрипели даже латы стоящих по обеим сторонам доспехов. Солнечные лучи, проходящие сквозь единственное здесь окно в самом конце коридора, создавали иллюзию уюта и умиротворения, хотя на самом деле в замке было слишком одиноко без гомона учеников и спокойных голосов преподавателей, без однообразия темных мантий и пестроты вихрастых голов.   
Гарри подошел к горгульям и вгляделся в их каменные глаза без зрачков. Когда он был здесь в предыдущий раз, чудовища пропустили его, как только он назвал имя предпоследнего директора школы, Альбуса Дамблдора.   
Он на миг зажмурился, сердито вытесняя из сердца ту боль, которая с готовностью наполнила его от этого воспоминания. У него еще будет достаточно времени, чтобы предаться меланхолии! Гарри постарался напрячь голову, чтобы отыскать единственное правильное слово.  
Пароль не должен был быть слишком сложным: его полагалось помнить всем преподавателям, а среди них были и весьма рассеянные люди, как та же профессор Трелони, к примеру. Едва ли это была очередная сладость… Такие простые и веселые пароли мог устанавливать только Дамблдор, и вряд ли после его смерти кто-то решился бы копировать эту неповторимую манеру. Скорее всего, это слово должно было носить отпечаток личности действующего хозяина кабинета… или будущего хозяина, так как должность директора Хогвартса номинально все еще оставалась свободной.  
Так. Если пароль был действительно связан с конкретным человеком, то нужно было искать слово, относящееся к личности профессора МакГонагалл. Гарри некоторое время топтался перед бесстрастными мордами горгулий, волонтеры терпеливо ждали за его спиной. Вдруг он громко и совершенно уверенно произнес:  
\- Квиддич! Конечно же, квиддич.  
Гарри очень удивился бы, не услышь он после этого знакомого сухого треска – звука камня, трущегося о камень. И проход действительно начал открываться. Бросив через плечо взгляд на своих спутников, он отметил их явное потрясение и шагнул на первую ступень лестницы.  
Дверь в кабинет была открыта, и Гарри вошел, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Он справедливо полагал, что в этот солнечный день и к тому же в послеобеденное время портреты предыдущих директоров и директрис мирно спят, и он вовсе не собирался их будить.   
В этом красивом, полном диковинных предметов кабинете практически ничего не изменилось. Насест, на котором сидел Фоукс, пустовал, как и в тот прошлый раз, когда Гарри здесь был. Омут памяти все так же мерцал своими тайнами, рассыпая вокруг множество бликов. Странные серебристые приборы на тонконогих столиках все так же издавали тихое приятное жужжание.   
Портрет Дамблдора висел в самом центре противоположной от входа стены, великий маг крепко спал, сложив длинные узкопалые кисти рук одну на другую и чуть-чуть склонив седовласую голову. Гарри долго не мог отвести от него полного противоречивых чувств взгляда, все смотрел на серебристые нити волос, на изломанную линию носа, опущенные ресницы, будто бы ожидая, что прежний директор Хогвартса поднимет веки и посмотрит на него своими все понимающими глазами, от взгляда которых становилось неуютно и одновременно всегда прибывало ощущение уверенности в собственных силах, защищенности от самого страшного зла. Гарри понимал, что вся глубина его разочарования в этом человеке, все последствия этого головокружительного падения в неверие были не до конца осознаны и поняты даже им самим. Тогда, в его видении, в холле несуществующего вокзала Кингс-Кросс, Гарри простил своего наставника слишком легко, слишком поспешно при виде слез на щеках этого могущественного и бесконечно мудрого человека. Потом, позже, он не раз ловил себя на мысли, что любое упоминание о его прежнем друге причиняет ему слишком сильную, слишком жгучую боль, к которой явно примешивается что-то другое, куда менее светлое, чем искренняя печаль. Он не забыл, не смог действительно до конца простить Дамблдору все…   
Гарри с усилием оторвал взгляд от картины и начал осматривать кабинет. Он искал другую картину, хотел посмотреть в другие глаза, куда более темные, не лучащиеся мудростью и сверхъестественным всепониманием. Она должна была быть здесь, висеть среди этих бесконечных портретов… Но Гарри не находил ее.   
Последнего директора школы Хогвартс Северуса Снейпа не было в этой комнате.  
Гарри стоял на мягком ковре посреди директорского кабинета и ощущал, как ярость медленно воспламеняет его кровь, заставляя щеки вновь приобретать алый оттенок, а пальцы – безотчетно сжиматься в кулаки. Он старался успокоить себя, найти какое-то объяснение, оправдание. Он все еще обшаривал кабинет уже невидящим взглядом…  
Вдруг ему на глаза попался угол какого-то большого плоского предмета, стоящего в самой глубине комнаты позади массивного стола из красного дерева, предмета, явно задвинутого подальше от чужих глаз и к тому же закрытого толстыми складками материи. Гарри быстро приблизился к нему, при этом ему показалось, будто бы портрет Дамблдора внезапно открыл глаза и даже сделал предостерегающий жест, но Гарри не стал оборачиваться. Он взялся за край прикрывающей картину материи и медленно поднял ее.  
Это был портрет, но с холста на Гарри смотрело вовсе не то лицо, которое он ожидал увидеть. Перед ним был мужчина неопределенного возраста, красивый той холодной и алчной красотой, которую обычно приписывают сверхъестественным существам. Черты его лица были благородными, даже чересчур правильными, но удивительно надменными, в длинных волнистых волосах серебрились нити неестественно ранней седины, яркий рот змеился в язвительной усмешке, аккуратные усы и небольшая борода добавляли его лицу привлекательности и при этом окончательно завершали образ хладнокровного и злого человека. Когда Гарри откинул с портрета покрывало, в него впился острый взгляд зеленых глаз незнакомца. Не таких, как у самого Гарри, цвета молодой дубовой листвы, а холодных абсентово-зеленых.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, преемник, - с усмешкой проговорил незнакомец, и Гарри почувствовал в звучании его правильной речи что-то старинное, даже древнее.   
\- Кто вы? – без тени доброжелательности спросил он.  
\- Ммм, - с пренебрежительным сожалением протянул человек, изображенный на картине. – Ты должен знать меня, хотя тебя и перехватил мой менее разборчивый и более безответственный друг.  
Гарри пристально вгляделся в портрет зеленоглазого волшебника, чтобы уловить в его чертах хоть что-то знакомое, но ему ничего не приходило в голову.   
Его собеседник ждал, улыбаясь все той же холодной и скользкой улыбкой. Вдруг словно бы слабый разряд тока проскользнул в сознании Гарри, и он негромко воскликнул:  
\- Вы – Салазар Слизерин?!  
\- Тсс, - зашипел на него портрет, и Гарри тут же убедился в своей догадке, потому что на мгновение зеленоглазый показал ему кончик тонкого раздвоенного языка. – Это не метафора, - доверительно прибавил он, все так же неприятно улыбаясь.  
\- Почему вы назвали меня своим преемником? – спросил Гарри, догадываясь, что ответ ему совершенно не понравится.  
\- Потому что, если бы эта чертова выжившая из ума шляпа не предоставила тебе возможности выбора, ты учился бы на моем факультете и стал бы моим истинным последователем.   
\- Никогда! – вновь громче, чем это следовало, ответил Гарри, на шаг отступая от картины.  
\- Зря ты так непримирим в своем отторжении Слизерина, Поттер. Этот факультет дал бы тебе гораздо больше, чем знакомство с отпрысками влиятельных семейств и возможность войти в их среду.  
\- Вы говорите о тяготении учеников факультета к Темным искусствам? Думаете, я мог бы стать вторым Волан-де-Мортом? – с презрением в голосе спросил разозленный и обескураженный Гарри.  
Его собеседник нехорошо усмехнулся и на миг прикрыл гипнотически прекрасные холодные глаза.  
\- Я имею в виду, что если бы ты стал настоящим слизеринцем и сумел воспользоваться тем, что предлагаю я, то, возможно, Волан-де-Морт изначально не получил бы назад своей силы, так как у него появился бы достойный конкурент.  
\- Это бред, - неприятно холодея от едва уловимого, но такого опасного ощущения некоторой гордости, удовольствия, резко оборвал его Гарри.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это не бред, - полушепотом протянул Салазар Слизерин, не отпуская взгляда Гарри. – Ты помнишь не один… множество моментов, когда мог ступить на совсем иной путь… и на этом пути тебя ждало бы могущество и вседозволенность. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в тебе есть качества, которые позволили бы тебе далеко продвинуться вперед…  
\- Даже если так, - неожиданно нашел в себе силы согласиться Гарри, - я осознанно отверг эту возможность и стал победителем. Разве факультет Слизерин не превыше всего ценит умение верно определять расстановку сил?  
\- О да, - еще более откровенно улыбаясь, проговорил Салазар. – Тут ты совершенно прав. Однако меня огорчает то, что ты сделал это слишком… прямолинейно, совершенно не получив никакой выгоды для себя.  
\- А какая выгода мне, по-вашему, нужна?  
\- Ну как же… возможность стать не просто всенародным героем, а по правде говоря – публичным мучеником, искупающим чужие грехи – а действительно влиятельным, наделенным реальной властью человеком.  
\- Мне это не нужно, - хладнокровно оборвал его Гарри, но слизеринец невозмутимо продолжал:  
\- Возможность менять мир так, как тебе кажется правильным… Власть самому исправлять существующие слишком давно несовершенства…  
\- Меня не интересует политика и уж тем более не привлекает роль тирана, - отрезал Гарри, постаравшись отогнать от себя мысли о том, что совсем недавно, буквально только что, намеревался перевернуть замок вверх дном, чтобы добиться того, что считал справедливым и единственно верным.  
\- Значит, тебя все устраивает? – хищно прищурившись, спросил зеленоглазый маг с картины.  
\- Да, - как можно тверже ответил Гарри.  
\- Тогда почему ты здесь? Почему я явственно слышал скрежет твоих зубов, пока ты стоял и обшаривал взглядом этот кабинет? Неужели тебе нечего делать, некого любить, не к кому идти там, в твоей новой жизни?  
От этих слов Гарри растерялся и не смог этого скрыть. Салазар Слизерин торжествующе приподнял уголок рта в очередной усмешке, которых у него явно были тысячи.  
\- Мне показалось, когда ты поднял этот полог, ты ожидал увидеть здесь кого-то другого, - вкрадчиво, со знакомой интонацией проговорил он, и Гарри окатило нежданным жаром. Какое-то время он просто стоял молча, пытаясь понять, что ему стоит сделать: просто закрыть злополучную картину, оставив все как есть и попытавшись найти ответ на интересующий его вопрос в другом месте… или же спросить у этого могущественнейшего из магов, который, очевидно, знал гораздо больше о жизни замка, чем любой из его живых обитателей на данный момент. Желание узнать правду было настолько сильно, что Гарри решил не считаться со внутренним голосом, который настойчиво отговаривал его продолжать разговор с родоначальником факультета Слизерин.  
\- Я искал портрет последнего директора школы. Его тут нет, - как можно бесстрастнее произнес он.  
\- Портрет Северуса Снейпа, моего невезучего преемника? – явно забавляясь, промурлыкал Слизерин. Он сделал паузу, за время которой в голове Гарри пронеслись сотни лихорадочных мыслей, а узел внутри стянулся до невыносимости. – Он едва ли появится здесь, Поттер.  
\- Почему? – ощущая себя самоубийцей, перекидывающим ногу через ограждение Тауэрского моста, спросил Гарри.  
\- Потому что он не был написан. Дело в том, что единственный в мире художник, который может сделать посмертный портрет директора школы Хогвартс, уже давно сошел с ума…  
\- Но ведь не так давно он написал портрет Дамблдора! – совсем забыв об осторожности, воскликнул Гарри.  
\- Я не договорил… Так вот, уже давно сошел с ума и начал всячески издеваться над заказчиками. Делегации от Хогвартса, пришедшей с просьбой написать Северуса Снейпа, он заявил, что не собирается этого делать, не объяснив причин отказа.  
\- Совсем не объяснив...?  
\- Ну, если ты можешь принять за объяснение ересь про вампиров, которые придут за ним, если он начнет работу…  
Гарри опустил взгляд, пытаясь переварить эту странную новость. Значит, МакГонагалл и другие преподаватели все-таки собирались заказать этот портрет… Им помешало безумие старого художника… Но почему тогда имени Снейпа не было в списке на скульптуре?..  
Слизерин, внимательно наблюдавший за его лицом, неестественно мягко спросил:  
\- Ты хотел поговорить с профессором Снейпом?  
Гарри поднял на него взгляд и тут же вновь оказался в плену абсентового моря, мгновенно затопившего его сознание.  
\- Я не могу предоставить тебе возможность побеседовать с другим мертвым, - будто бы небрежно, почти извиняясь, прошептал Салазар, - но я могу показать тебе…  
\- Что?  
Портрет загадочно улыбнулся.  
\- В общем-то, все… Все, что видел мой портрет, висящий в личном кабинете бывшего декана факультета Слизерин.  
Гарри мгновенно понял, что попался в эти сети. Он не сможет оказаться от возможности увидеть последние дни его некогда злейшего врага, чтобы понять… чтобы убедиться…  
\- Конечно же, ты понимаешь, что я предлагаю сделку, - насладившись произведенным эффектом, продолжил Слизерин. – Я сразу же озвучу ее условия, чтобы тебе не казалось, что я пытаюсь обмануть тебя, так как ты мне, разумеется, не веришь.  
Гарри утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Наверное, ты догадался, что мой портрет написан иначе, чем портреты всех остальных директоров и директрис Хогвартса. В него вложено больше магии, больше моей сущности. Это почти крестраж, - проговорил он, не обращая внимания на то, что Гарри немилосердно передернуло. – Разумеется, он создан без вплетения темной магии, иначе бы он не мог находиться в школе столь долгое время… (Гарри позволил себе недоверчиво усмехнуться, но продолжил внимательнейшим образом слушать) Но так как в этой вещи слишком велика доля моей истинной сути, она имеет некоторые признаки живого существа… И она нуждается в питании.  
\- В питании? – ощущая неприятный внутренний скрежет страха, повторил Гарри, вновь отступив на шаг от портрета.  
\- Да… в самом обычном питании. Я говорю о человеческой крови. Ее требуется совсем немного, - поспешно заверил Слизерин, и Гарри вдруг заметил, что в чертах его лица явственно проступает жажда. – Обычно этот неприятный для людей ритуал совершал действующий директор школы, но сейчас эта должность пустует…  
Дальше Гарри уже не собирался слушать. Он медленно кивнул, показывая собеседнику, что вполне понял условия и согласен с ними. Возможно, он вел себя слишком опрометчиво, возможно, был попросту глуп, но он был готов сделать то, что просил у него Слизерин.  
\- Я дам тебе моей крови. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против того, что она не совсем чиста, - неожиданно для самого себя разом отомстив за все усмешки в свой адрес, проговорил Гарри и начал закатывать рукав на запястье.  
Слизерин улыбнулся, но как-то слишком беззлобно, будто бы не желал спугнуть неожиданную удачу своей невозможной ядовитостью.  
\- Промокни ею мои губы, - хриплым голосом попросил он, и Гарри даже стало немного неловко оттого, что он видит великого мага в настолько невыгодном для него положении.  
\- Сейчас, - откликнулся он, возясь с запястьем, которое никак не желало быть расцарапанным до крови. Когда Гарри все-таки добился успеха, он осторожно поднес кровоточащую царапину к тому месту, на котором были нарисованы губы Салазара и на несколько мгновений плотно прижал к холсту. Ему показалось, что он чувствует, как часть крови буквально вытягивается из его руки и моментально впитывается в грубую на ощупь ткань с нанесенным на нее толстым слоем масляной краски. Когда запястье действительно начало пощипывать, Гарри с брезгливостью отдернул руку.  
Салазар самозабвенно облизывался, проводя тонким змеиным языком по беззастенчиво поалевшим губам.  
\- Отлично, - через некоторое время промурлыкал он, вновь поймав Гарри сети своих дьявольских глаз. – Теперь приступим к выполнению моей части договора. Мой портрет в кабинете Снейпа… большую часть времени он пустует, но я вижу все, что там происходит. Сейчас в этом кабинете творятся могучие восстанавливающие чары… но не в этом суть. Я, конечно, не буду показывать тебе все воспоминания моего портрета, касающиеся Северуса Снейпа… их слишком много и выбирать что-то нужное тебе, долго просматривая каждое, я не хочу… Полагаю, тебя интересуют поздние воспоминания?  
\- Да, - в сильном волнении кивнул Гарри. - Мне нужны воспоминания последнего полугодия, то, что произошло в кабинете перед битвой за Хогвартс.  
К Слизерину вновь вернулась способность дарить собеседнику отвратительные усмешки.  
\- Ну, едва ли у тебя хватит времени посмотреть все события последних шести месяцев. Ты бесправно проник в этот кабинет, и рано или поздно за тобой придут, чтобы попросить покинуть его. Да и, по правде говоря, в них нет решительно ничего интересного…  
Как только он это сказал, Гарри ощутил ужас, решив, что за этими словами последует сардонический смех и признание в ловком обмане. Однако он ошибся, потому что Слизерин продолжил:  
-…Но самое последнее воспоминание перед битвой, возможно, покажется тебе довольно любопытным.  
С этими словами Слизерин медленно отодвинулся в сторону и исчез с холста. Грязноватый фон, на котором Гарри впервые различил многочисленные трещины в слое краски, начал медленно проясняться, и вот он увидел, как в экране телевизора, очертания до боли знакомого кабинета профессора зельеварения. Портрет Салазара Слизерина в этом помещении висел довольно высоко, и можно было хорошо рассмотреть то, что стояло на верхних полках – бесконечные колбы и банки с заспиртованными гадами.  
Гарри напряженно вгляделся в изображение на холсте и даже подался вперед, чуть не касаясь картины длинными прядями волос, спускавшихся со лба.   
Кабинет оставался безлюдным совсем недолго, но Гарри успел передумать бесконечное множество мыслей, прежде чем тяжелая дверь резко распахнулась. Порог стремительно пересек Северус Снейп. Только взглянув на него, Гарри почувствовал, что пошатнувшийся в его сознании образ этого человека рассыпается на части. Казалось, Снейп был вне себя, но его темные глаза источали не ту знакомую Гарри ярость, с которой он имел несчастье сталкиваться прежде… бледное лицо зельевара искажала судорога предельного, невыносимого отчаяния. С громким стуком захлопнув за собой дверь, Снейп заметался по кабинету, как объятый пламенем зверь. Тяжелая, обычно неподвижная завеса черных волос рассыпалась по плечам, длинные пальцы намертво сжались в кулаки, движения Снейпа были резкими, точно кто-то невидимый насылал на него Круциатус, как только он пытался остановиться.  
В конце концов Снейп усилием воли заставил себя замереть, застыть посреди комнаты. Волосы скрыли лицо, он тяжело дышал, будто переживая пытку… Потом он медленно, словно бы с трудом, выпрямился, тяжелый взгляд обвел все помещение и остановился где-то на стене, ниже портрета, через портал которого Гарри со сжатым в тисках сердцем следил за ним… По легшим на его лицо желтым отсветам Гарри определил, что Снейп смотрит на масляную лампу, освещающую кабинет. Он догадался, что зельевар пытается вернуть себе спокойствие одним из самых древних способов, известных человеку: неотрывно глядя на огонь. Но в обращенных на пламя глазах, сузившихся до темных щелей, отражался неистовый пожар внутренней борьбы, который невозможно было унять.  
Потрясенно следя за каждым движением своего учителя, мучительно всматриваясь в его лицо, Гарри пытался понять… И с каждым мгновением его все сильнее охватывал страх от мысли о том, что он знает причину этого отчаяния… знает слишком хорошо… Он не должен был это увидеть! Это была ошибка! Ему было необходимо прекратить это и покинуть кабинет директора… навсегда!  
Но он продолжал смотреть на картину расширившимися от потрясения глазами.  
Внезапно Снейп выхватил свою волшебную палочку. Одно мгновение он держал ее перед собой, будто бы вспоминая, для чего она создана, а затем вдруг резко развернулся и направил ее на застекленный стеллаж с бутылями. Вспышка – и стеклянные брызги полетели во все стороны, на пол хлынули потоки разноцветных жидкостей. Затянутая в черное рука повела палочку дальше, и другой взрыв разнес вдребезги все сосуды на соседнем стеллаже. Повалил густой фиолетовый дым, что-то начало взрываться уже на полу, но Снейп даже не подумал прикрыть лицо. Он бросился к другому шкафу и в один миг смел все, что было на одной полке, затем на второй. Осколки колб и ошметки заспиртованных тварей летели во все стороны, тонкий хрустальный звон наполнил помещение до краев, разливаясь, зелья начинали реагировать друг с другом, шипучая, дикая, неконтролируемая магия полезла изо всех щелей.   
Казалось, Снейп не замечал ничего, не осознавал, что делает. Он продолжал в бешенстве громить собственный кабинет, явно наплевав на опасность. В какой-то момент одна из банок легла ему в руку, и он запустил ее в стену, даже не отвернувшись, когда мельчайшие стеклянные жала полетели в него. За первой банкой последовала другая, потом еще…  
Каким-то чудом Снейп все еще оставался невредим. Хотя позади него давно уже что-то пылало, кое-где разлитая жидкость разъедала дерево и камень, на его лице не было ни единого кровоподтека или царапины, а одежда оставалась целой.   
Оглянувшись, чтобы найти еще невредимые сосуды, он внезапно обнаружил, что их больше не осталось. Полки стеллажей усеивали осколки и какие-то склизкие куски, зелья стекали по стенкам и собирались в разноцветные лужи. Это зрелище заставило его медленно опустить руку с зажатой в ней палочкой.   
Он вновь стоял в самом центре своего кабинета, теперь уже изуродованного погромом… Прямая, несгибаемая черная фигура посреди хлама и осколков… Противоположность этой стойкости и хрупкости сотен стеклянных сосудов была лишь иллюзией. До того, как быть разбитыми о каменный пол, все они были чем-то полны, хранили что-то в себе… тогда как внутри этого человека зияла разъедающая душу пустота.  
Медленно, будто бы во сне, подняв руку к голове, он коснулся пальцами волос чуть выше виска, и когда отнял пальцы, Гарри увидел на них кровь. Все-таки один из осколков задел его…   
Внезапно Гарри стало дурно… не от вида этой крови, а, скорее, от невыносимого ощущения безысходности, порожденного тем, чему он стал свидетелем… Он прижал руки ко рту и сделал неловкий шаг назад. Но портал старинной рамы неумолимо продолжал показывать ему бывшего учителя.  
Снейп смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом, никак не реагируя на то, что обманчиво кроткие языки пламени уже подбирались к полам его мантии, а фиолетовый дым туманом застилал ему глаза. Для него больше не существовало этого кабинета, зелий, школы с ее учениками… он дошел до дна казавшегося бесконечным колодца своего отчаяния и теперь просто не знал, зачем все это окружает его…  
Гарри хотелось крикнуть «хватит», заставить Салазара вернуться в свой портрет, но он словно потерял способность говорить.   
Но вот одна смоляная прядь упала на лицо Снейпа… и в следующий миг зельевар стремительно вышел из кабинета, оставив дверь распахнутой.  
Изображение начало гаснуть, и вскоре измученному взгляду Гарри вновь предстало лицо основателя факультета Слизерин. Салазар не улыбался, но его недобрые глаза светились хоть и сдерживаемым, но необычайно цепким любопытством. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что испытывает к нему отвращение. Но эта мысль, только возникнув, растворилась, словно дым, и он вновь погрузился в темные воды неизъяснимого тянущего чувства, которое породило увиденное.  
\- Это же… было делом всей его жизни, - медленно проговорил он, не зная, обращается ли к Слизерину или, скорее, к самому себе.  
\- Да, - подтвердил человек на картине, - дело всей его жизни. Значит, причина была важнее, чем его жизнь.  
Эти слова заставили Гарри вздрогнуть.   
\- Полагаю, она тебе известна? – с истинно змеиной осторожностью спросил Слизерин, и его абсентовый взгляд впился в собеседника.  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Гарри. Он не желал врать… ему казалось, что если он ответит именно так, то сможет изменить реальность, действительно перестанет понимать, что значит это отчаяние, эта пытка…   
Его губы пересохли, ему казалось, что он больше не сможет произнести ни слова. Сейчас он мечтал лишь об одном: незамеченным покинуть этот кабинет и Хогвартс, оказаться в пустом вагоне поезда, увозящего его в Лондон…  
\- Спасибо, - чуть хрипло проговорил он, найдя в себе силы посмотреть Салазару в глаза. Портрет церемонно кивнул, и Гарри почудился отблеск алчного предвкушения в черных, как ночь, зрачках могущественного мага древности.  
Стараясь ни о чем не задумываться, Гарри направился к выходу из кабинета. Но не успел он сделать и пяти шагов, как его окликнул голос Слизерина.  
\- Подожди, Поттер. Ты кое-что забыл.  
Гарри на мгновение остановился. В его душе зародилось нехорошее предчувствие. Он собрался уже вновь двинуться вперед, когда вдогонку ему прозвучали слова:  
\- Ты не можешь уйти просто так. Тебе придется забрать меня.  
\- Это еще почему? – бросил Гарри, не оборачиваясь, будто бы надеясь, что это поможет ему все-таки поскорее уйти.  
\- Потому что теперь эта картина принадлежит тебе. Ты подписался, как ее владелец, кровью, и должен забрать ее немедленно.  
«Так значит, это все-таки был обман!» - пронеслось у Гарри в голове. – «Ну что ж, сам виноват. Разбирайся теперь».  
Он сделал единственное, что пришло ему на ум: просто подошел к двери и открыл ее, собираясь выйти. Но на первой же ступени остановился, пронзенный неприятным чувством, источник которого был ему прекрасно известен.  
\- Черт! – в сердцах бросил Гарри. С мрачным видом он вернулся обратно к картине, попутно заметив, что ни один портрет в кабинете не спит, и Дамблдор смотрит на него одновременно с осуждением и сочувствием. Ему не было до этого никакого дела, он с раздражением напустился на портрет основателя, невозмутимо глядящего на него из старинной рамы.  
\- Зачем вам понадобился я? Почему вы не хотите остаться здесь, в школе? Поверьте, в этом кабинете происходят куда более интересные вещи, чем в моем доме!  
Салазар Слизерин лишь притворно устало прикрыл глаза в ответ на эти вопросы, заданные совершенно неподобающим тоном. Но когда он заговорил, стало заметно, что его улыбка просто-таки светится самодовольством.  
\- Ну, во-первых, ты все-таки Певерелл, хотя твой отец совершил преступление, разбавив свою драгоценную кровь наполовину, - промурлыкал он, нисколько не смутившись при виде гнева, отразившегося на лице Гарри. – Во-вторых, я убежден, что рано или поздно ты займешь подобающее тебе место в магическом сообществе, и тогда я смогу насладиться зрелищем, скажем, кабинета министра или, на худой конец, главы мракоборческого центра. И, в-третьих, - произнес он тихо, перейдя на шепот, - ты единственный змееуст из известных мне современников. Знаешь, так приятно хоть изредка поговорить с достойным собеседником на родном языке.  
Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся вновь, только теперь осознав, что большую часть разговора они говорили на ненавистном ему парсултанге.  
\- Хорошо, - сквозь зубы процедил он. – Как я должен забрать вас отсюда?   
Салазар немедленно изобразил одну из своих наименее привлекательных усмешек, явно призванную уязвить Гарри в его незнании.  
\- Это совершенно несложно. Тебе нужно использовать заклинание копии высшего порядка.  
\- Копии высшего порядка? – машинально переспросил Гарри. Он никогда не слышал о подобном заклинании. Даже от Гермионы, а это о многом говорило.  
\- Да. Оно позволит тебе оставить в этом кабинете подделку, которую едва ли обнаружат до следующей реставрации портретов основателей, а она будет нескоро. На холсте будет мой двойник, который при случае сможет передать мне все, что здесь происходило, или пригласить меня в свою раму.  
\- Как она делается? – нетерпеливо спросил Гарри, хотя в глубине его души шевельнулось любопытство к столь необычной магии.  
\- Тебе просто следует повторять за мной, держа палочку наготове и не делая никаких жестов.  
\- Хорошо.  
Гарри послушно достал волшебную палочку и направил ее на стоящий перед ним портрет. Он приготовился вслушаться в латынь незнакомого заклинания, чтобы постараться запомнить его или хотя бы просто уловить смысл, но Салазар неожиданно заговорил на дневнеанглийском. Слова полузабытого языка, такого родного и при этом столь далекого от современного, заструились серебряной вязью, и Гарри не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как попытаться поспеть за Слизерином, декламирующим ровным певучим голосом.   
Это было самое длинное заклинание, которое Гарри когда-либо доводилось прочитывать. Пока он старательно повторял незнакомые слова, тратя все силы на то, чтобы не ошибиться ни в одном звуке, Салазар совершенно бесцеремонно его разглядывал. Великий маг явно забавлялся ситуацией, но не переступал черту, прекрасно понимая, что сам заинтересован в результате.  
Когда Гарри уже начало казаться, что он попросту охрипнет или собьется из-за пересохшего языка, Слизерин неожиданно оборвал чтение заклятья. Гарри, не понявший смысла большинства слов, вопросительно уставился на него, ожидая пояснения: было ли заклинание закончено верно или что-то помешало.   
\- Все, - чуть приподняв остроконечную бровь, пояснил Салазар.  
Гарри растеряно огляделся, ища глазами копию, которая должна была возникнуть в результате совершения волшебства.   
\- Позади тебя, - с ухмылкой сообщил маг.  
Обернувшись, Гарри действительно обнаружил точно такой же портрет, с которого на него глядело еще одно узкое лицо в окружении тронутых сединой волос. Двойник Слизерина неприятно улыбнулся, демонстрируя абсолютное сходство с оригиналом.  
\- Что мне теперь делать? – устало и безразлично спросил Гарри, бесхитростно мечтая оказаться дома и свернуться калачиком на своем диване.  
\- Как что? Поттер, ты же был одним из самых многообещающих студентов на своем курсе… даже турнирчик какой-то, говорят, выиграл. Неужели тебе трудно сообразить такую простую вещь?  
\- Да, - буркнул Гарри, желая, чтобы насмешник поскорее отвязался.  
\- Просто примени заклинание невидимого расширения к твоей сумке и уложи мой портрет туда. Этот – поставь здесь и закрой тканью.  
Гарри быстро выполнил все, что сказал маг, и вскоре портрет одного из четырех основателей школы Хогвартс оказался втиснут в его маленькую на вид сумку. Хвала Мерлину, что он успел дойти до нужного заклятья в своей книге, а иначе пришлось бы выслушать еще одну порцию насмешек, сопровождаемых бесконечно разнообразными, но одинаково неприятными ухмылками.  
Вновь притворившись, что не замечает внимательных взглядов всех без исключения прошлых директоров и директрис Хогвартса, Гарри наконец-то покинул кабинет. Внизу лестницы, у горгулий, его все еще дожидались бедные волонтеры. По их лицам Гарри понял, что они успели пожалеть, что впустили его в директорский кабинет, испугаться, что его сожрал какой-нибудь опасный артефакт и попросту заскучать. Он с извиняющимся видом пояснил им, что беседовал с портретом Дамблдора, и оба парня тут же вновь преисполнились осознания важности происходящего и чуть-чуть повеселели. Гарри все-таки пожалел, что с самого начала не воспользовался мантией-невидимкой, которая была у него с собой, но зато так он чувствовал, что действовал законно… хотя бы до того момента, как украл реликвию факультета Слизерин…  
На ступенях, ведущих из прохладного холла на залитую солнцем лужайку перед замком, он распрощался с волонтерами и зашагал по направлению к станции Хогсмид.  
Короткая тень его силуэта скользила по придорожной траве. Гарри шел прочь от замка, унося не только свой нежеланный трофей, но нечто гораздо более тяжкое, темное, отчего мерк даже яркий погожий день, и все вокруг казалось ненастоящим, будто бы реальность облачилась в свой лучший наряд только ради того, чтобы скрыть свою бессмысленность.  
Он так сильно желал узнать правду, убедиться в том, в чем был необъяснимо уверен все это время… Он рвался к истине, не давая себе труда задуматься о том, что будет с ним, когда он получит окончательные доказательства… во что превратится его жизнь, и так истерзанная сомнениями и болью… Это бессмысленное самоубийственное упорство попросту не могло питаться только чувством вины, но Гарри был неспособен это понять и потому оставался в неведении о том, что происходило в самой глубине его души.


	5. Лихорадка

С тихим шуршанием мантия отца упала на пол. Теперь его едва ли мог кто-либо заметить. Тыльной стороной ладони он отер со лба пот и огляделся.   
Комната, посреди которой он стоял, напоминала служебную каморку заброшенной библиотеки. Все стены были заставлены книжными полками, так, что даже цвета обоев было не разглядеть. Свободного пространства было мало, и оно было почти полностью занято старым потертым диваном, таким же обшарпанным креслом и маленьким столом на тонких шатких ножках. Никаких фотографий, никаких безделушек, которыми обычно украшают полки… Даже просто следов того, что здесь кто-то жил, пил чай, сидя в кресле у камина, расхаживал по комнате, бросая на пол оторванные листы календаря, смотрел в окно, читал, опершись на подлокотник дивана… Однообразно темные корешки книг притягивали в комнату темноту, сдавливали пространство, превращая его в камеру… для душевнобольного?  
Гарри стоял, не шевелясь, чувствуя, как гулко и тяжело бьется сердце. Он не должен был сюда приходить. Не имел на это никакого права. Он забрался сюда, как вор, воспользовавшись мантией человека, которого никогда бы не пустили в этот дом по своей воле.  
Дверь была закрыта, створки маленького зарешеченного окна были захлопнуты, но сырость и затхлые запахи этого почти опустевшего квартала все равно наполняли комнату… казалось, что в особенно сырую погоду здесь, в этой крохотной гостиной стоит туман…  
Гарри не знал, зачем он сюда пришел… он внушал себе, что причиной было желание взглянуть на фото матери, которое он никогда не держал в своих руках… фото из омута памяти… но в глубине души он знал, что это не так.   
Один из стеллажей с книгами стоял как-то странно, чуть выдаваясь вперед. Гарри подозревал, что за ним скрыта потайная дверь. Почему-то здесь не было ни одной обычной двери, кроме входной… будто бы специально создавалось ощущение, что отсюда не выбраться… Он сделал несколько шагов по темному зашарканному ковру и осторожно потянул стеллаж на себя.  
За ним действительно оказалась незакрытая потайная дверь, за которой обнаружился узкий темный коридор. Гарри достал палочку и зажег на ее кончике свет, чтобы осветить себе дорогу. По обеим сторонам коридора имелось несколько дверей. Гарри открыл первую и оказался в совершенно темной комнате, лишенной окон. Заставив свет стать ярче, он шагнул вперед.  
Это оказалась мини-лаборатория. Нечто подобное он и ожидал увидеть здесь, в этом доме. Еще несколько стеллажей с книгами, старинными, почти рассыпающимися и, по всей видимости, редкими и ценными. Большой стол с аккуратно расставленными колбами и другими стеклянными сосудами для зелий. Множество котлов разного размера: от большого чугунного до миниатюрного котелка из какого-то незнакомого материала, тускло поблескивающего в свете магического фонарика.  
В этой комнате было гораздо больше вещей, чем в гостиной, и все они явно содержались в идеальном порядке и чистоте, пока здесь жил их хозяин. Волшебные приборы, разнообразные сосуды и инструменты для создания зелий, бесчисленные держатели, подставки и ящики для хранения результатов. Как ни странно, эта нежилая комната казалась куда более обжитой, чем гостиная. Будто бы еще совсем недавно здесь проводились эксперименты, варились зелья, из котла валил едкий дым, слышался звон колб, пахло свежей магией…  
Гарри боялся додумать эту мысль, запрещал себе вспоминать о другой комнате, очень похожей на эту… в которой тоже некогда готовились зелья, бурлил котел… но все было сметено бледной рукой, которую вело отчаяние…   
Он неуверенно приблизился к рабочему столу и провел по нему ладонью. Все вокруг уже давно застилала серая пыль. Она покрывала предметы и поверхности, словно бы стараясь сберечь нетронутым то мгновение, когда их в последний раз касался хозяин. Здесь не было никаких отпечатков – темных пятен на ровном слое пыли… никто не приходил в этот дом после смерти Северуса Снейпа.   
Гарри вышел из комнаты, оставив ее оберегать свои сокровища в абсолютной тишине. Он притворил за собой дверь и направился дальше по коридору.   
Следующая дверь вела на кухню, но Гарри было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что это тесное и заставленное пустыми склянками помещение использовалось скорее как кладовка, чем как место, где должна была готовиться пища. Едва ли в нем можно было найти хоть что-то интересное. В отличие от лаборатории, оно носило отпечаток пренебрежения хозяина, которому были безразличны житейские заботы.  
За последней дверью находилась спальня, такая же тесная и неуютная, как и все остальные комнаты этого нелюдимого жилища. Два зарешеченных окна, выходящих в какой-то глухой двор, превращенный в свалку, неохотно пропускали свет пасмурного дня, придавая всему помещению вид тюремной камеры. Здесь стояла лишь старая продавленная кровать на кривоватых массивных ногах, темный платяной шкаф, напоминающий прислоненный к стене гроб, и две невзрачные тумбочки. Входя в эту комнату, Гарри не мог сдержать дрожи. Он понимал, что дом, в который он беззастенчиво проник, был ненавистен своему хозяину… так же, как и Волан-де-Морт, так же, как и сам Гарри, Снейп считал своим истинным домом только Хогвартс… но Гарри был не в силах представить, как человек мог, пусть даже временно, находиться в этом месте, не сходя с ума от уныния и тоски. Бесконечные темные вечера, проведенные в этих стылых комнатах… вездесущий запах отравленной отбросами реки, промозглая сырость, не позволяющая согреться даже у камина, отсутствие какого-либо намека на уют… Гарри казалось, что хозяин этого дома сам прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы жизнь здесь становилась невыносима. Он словно бы создал собственную тюрьму, чтобы заточать в нее себя самого, отгораживаясь решетчатыми окнами и потайными дверями от всего, что могло проникнуть в его душу, оставаясь в камере наедине со своей пустотой.  
Гарри прошел в комнату и остановился у окна. Ему вдруг безумно захотелось сорвать решетки и распахнуть окна, зажечь теплый домашний свет, преобразить эту темную клетку, сделать ее местом, в котором можно жить…   
Словно этим можно было что-то изменить…  
Чувствуя, как его стремительно захлестывает волна отчаяния, Гарри отпрянул от окна и невидяще оглядел комнату еще раз, пытаясь вытеснить горькие мысли, сосредоточившись на поиске фотографии матери.   
Ему почему-то казалось, что он не найдет ее, даже если применит самое сложное заклятие поиска. Это фото было необычайно дорого Снейпу, а он, как никто, умел хранить свои тайны. Гарри не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что маленькая бумажная карточка с улыбающейся рыжеволосой девушкой хранится в тайнике, на котором лежат несколько слоев мощнейшей магической защиты… или находится в одном из таинственно светящихся сосудов, превращенная в заспиртованное существо.   
Но все-таки он пришел сюда, взломав старый замок на двери… открывал двери в заброшенные комнаты… бродил по дому своего погибшего учителя… и если у него не было причины, оправдания хотя бы для самого себя, то как он смел это делать?  
Гарри принялся осторожно выдвигать ящики тумбочек, стараясь не прикасаться к их содержимому, не желая тревожить мирно дремавшие вещи... Там почти ничего не было, лишь старые и уже давно не используемые бытовые мелочи вроде расчесок, пустых футляров из-под перчаток, записных книжек и прочего. В одном ящике Гарри нашел желтоватые листы, исписанные до боли знакомым мелким летящим почерком. Он внимательно просмотрел их, запретив себе вчитываться в суть, но среди этих листов не было никаких фотографий.  
Потратив на поиски не более нескольких минут, на протяжении которых он испытывал тягостное чувство собственной неправоты, Гарри оставил в покое тумбочки и шкаф и вновь подошел к окну. Глухая стена противоположного дома закрывала почти весь обзор, лишь узкая полоска неба виднелась выше неровной линии крыши. Из-за этого в комнате почти не было света. Шагнув вдоль окна в сторону, чтобы попытаться рассмотреть, что видится под другим углом, Гарри неожиданно задел носком ботинка что-то тяжелое на полу. Он наклонился и поднял круглый предмет.  
Это оказался вредноскоп. Единственная магическая вещь в этой спальне. Прибор имел непривычный вид: изящный остроконечный волчок находился внутри стеклянного шара, по поверхности которого вились кольца серебряной змеи, создавая с одной стороны некое подобие подставки, чтобы прибор не катился по плоскости, а с другой – навершие, оканчивающееся миниатюрной треугольной головкой с изумрудными глазами. Рядом с ней на стекле была выгравирована серебристая надпись «Слизерин».   
Почему-то Гарри сразу же уверился в том, что эта вещица – подарок Снейпу от Дамблдора. Он не сомневался, что профессор зельеварения был совершенно равнодушен к любым презентам и дарам, хотя ему никогда не доводилось видеть, как Снейпу что-либо дарят. Но воображение тут же нарисовало картину, в которой Дамблдор приглашает Северуса в свой кабинет и вручает ему этот вредноскоп, терпеливо уговаривая принять полезный подарок… Наверное, эта вещь была чем-то уникальна, раз Снейп в конце концов уступил доводам директора.   
Гарри вертел вредноскоп в руках и так и сяк, пытаясь лучше разглядеть миниатюрный волчок, несмотря на тряску находящийся в покое, но что-то мешало ему, и он никак не мог уловить, что. Лишь через какое-то время он осознал, что мешает отражение окна на стеклянной поверхности… Оно было каким-то странным: едва заметно колебалось, плыло, будто бы внутри шара был газ. Гарри с удвоенным интересом присмотрелся к вредноскопу, но так и не смог увидеть что-то определенное в этом неспешном движении отсветов. Ему вспомнился магический прибор, который он видел в кабинете у лже-Грюма – Зеркало заклятых, в котором отражались лица злейших врагов Пожирателя Смерти. Возможно, эта вещь действовала похожим образом.  
Гарри еще подержал вредноскоп в руках, а потом аккуратно положил на одну из тумбочек. Ему почему-то было жаль оставлять его здесь. Вещь казалась живой, созданной для того, чтобы служить хозяину, а не пылиться в заброшенном доме.   
Он невесело усмехнулся в ответ на свои мысли. Коллекционер слизеринских реликвий? Или просто вор?   
Поколебавшись, он взял вредноскоп и вышел из комнаты. Почему-то казалось, что он поступает верно, что в этом есть какой-то смысл. Возможно, смысл заключался лишь в том, что это была его вещь… может быть, Гарри приходил сюда именно за ней…  
Вновь пройдя по темному коридору и миновав унылую гостиную, Гарри покинул этот дом. Он оказался на замусоренной улице, именовавшейся Паучьим тупиком, и хотя день был лишен солнечных красок, в первое мгновение после полумрака заброшенных комнат ему показалось, что вокруг много света и воздуха, пусть даже этот свет был слаб, а воздух – пропитан вонью.  
Он обернулся и взглянул на невзрачный фасад дома, ничем не отличающегося от своих серых сородичей, образующих неровный ряд, действительно упирающийся в безрадостный тупик в нескольких сотнях метров от того места, где стоял Гарри.   
Еще одна оболочка, маска… скрывавшая то, что никто не должен был узнать о Северусе Снейпе. Как неопрятные черные волосы, как тяжелый неприязненный взгляд и пренебрежительный тон… Этот дом можно было бы назвать идеальным жилищем шпиона и предателя. Он не позволял узнать ровным счетом ничего личного, сокровенного о своем хозяине… только если ищущий не имел в руках ключа… того, что придавало смысл всему, что он видел в этом безжизненном месте.  
Гарри было плохо. Он чувствовал, что даже столь недолгое пребывание в вакууме этого жилища оказалось для него чрезмерным. Он так и не смог дать себе однозначного ответа на вопрос, зачем он оказался в этой части Лондона, что искал в комнатах дома, стоящего в грязном заброшенном тупике… в спальне своего погибшего учителя…  
Несколько дней назад к нему заходила Гермиона. Она пришла одна. Заскочила на минутку, как это принято говорить. Наспех рассказала пару свежих новостей, похвасталась, что вычислила идеальное место для трансгрессирования к нему в гости… вроде как проверяла. Она смотрела ему в глаза еще пристальнее обычного и задавала вопросы, которые прежде старалась оставить при себе, чтобы не раздражать его излишней заботой. Гарри понимал, что Гермиона была слишком обеспокоена его настроением и не смогла сдержаться, чтобы не проведать его после того, как он вернулся из Хогвартса… Гарри с досадой представлял себе, какое впечатление он произвел на подругу, находясь в том состоянии духа, которое породило увиденное в кабинете директора школы…  
Сидя на кухне с чашкой чая, она сказала ему: «Гарри, я знаю, ты привык жить прошлым. Тебе всегда было труднее существовать в настоящем времени, потому что в нем слишком многого не хватало… Но это тупиковый путь, и как бы ни было бесцветно настоящее, прошлое его заменить не сможет, а ты… никогда не сможешь исправить то, что уже произошло». Конечно же, она была права, но в какой-то миг Гарри захотелось ответить ей вопросом о том, остался ли еще цел хотя бы один маховик времени. Это ужасно бы ее напугало… он знал.  
Он не мог иначе. Намертво стянутый в груди узел оказался пружиной, и теперь она была спущена. Его несло вперед, и он не мог сказать, где окажется в следующий момент… что будет делать, чтобы еще сильнее разбередить зияющую в груди рану.  
Гарри в последний раз взглянул на дом Снейпа, бесстрастно взирающий на него темными окнами своих нелюдимых комнат, и зашагал прочь из переулка в сторону тихо шуршащей замусоренными водами реки. Здесь было так пустынно и тихо, будто бы население всей округи было полностью эвакуировано из-за угрозы магловской войны. В узких проулках между домами ветер гонял пустые пакеты и прочий мусор. Никаких детских площадок с веселым смехом и пестрым мельтешением ребятни, ни прогуливающихся парочек, ни старушек с любимыми собачками… За несколько месяцев новой жизни Гарри уже успел привыкнуть к уюту своего маленького пригорода… По сравнению с ним это место казалось еще более мрачным и безобразным.   
Отойдя на достаточное расстояние от ближайших домов, он осторожно спустился к самой реке и, оглянувшись по сторонам, трансгрессировал.   
Только что он вдыхал мусорное зловоние, а теперь его ноздри наполнял свежий запах еловой смолы. Лицо щекотали пушистые ветки. Он оказался в гуще молодого ельника. Это было то самое место, о котором говорила Гермиона: сюда можно было трансгрессировать, не боясь попасться на глаза проходящим мимо маглам.   
Гарри отряхнул с себя иголки, попавшие на одежду, и выбрался из густых еловых зарослей. Он находился в небольшом парке, от которого было всего пять минут до его собственного дома.   
Он не удивился тому, что здесь была совсем иная, солнечная погода. Подхватив идею у ирландцев, лондонцы говорили: «Вам не нравится наша погода? Подождите пять минут», и это было тем более верно для удаленных друг от друга пригородов, но Гарри все равно не мог отделаться от ощущения, что только что вернулся из совершенно другого мира. Ласковое летнее солнце не радовало его. Не поднимая взгляда на окружающий жизнерадостный пейзаж, он направился к дому.  
Войдя к себе в гостиную, он на мгновение замер, будто бы не понимая, зачем сюда пришел. В доме царила тишина. Мефисто, видимо, еще не вернулся с ежедневного облета почтамта и любимых окрестных местечек, где бывали его птичьи приятели, а кроме него здесь некому было создавать шум.   
В конце концов выйдя из ступора, Гарри стянул с себя любимую ветровку и, бросив ее на диван, направился на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. Порой прийти в себя и добиться от мыслей хоть какой-то четкости и оформленности ему помогал только крепкий чай…   
Через четверть часа Гарри все еще сидел на кухне, медитируя над второй кружкой черного напитка и вскользь просматривая последний номер «Пророка», когда услышал робкий, неуверенный перезвон колокольчика. Будто бы тот, кто ждал у его калитки, никак не мог решить, стоит ли ему заходить, или нет.   
Гарри поднялся со своего места и направился к двери. Выйдя из дома, он увидел, что на дорожке перед калиткой стоит мальчик. Гарри смутно помнил его лицо: это был один из стайки соседских мальчишек, что с утра и до позднего вечера бесшабашно носились по городку на роликах.  
Маленький сосед растерянно смотрел на приближающегося к нему хозяина дома. Гарри догадался, что мальчик еще не успел нажать на кнопку звонка у калитки. К тому же ему было не так просто это сделать: в руках мальчик бережно держал что-то большое и темное.   
Гарри кольнуло недоброе предчувствие.  
\- Добрый день, сэр, - поздоровался паренек, серьезно глядя на Гарри.   
\- Добрый день.  
\- Я нашел на дороге птицу. Мне кажется, она ваша, сэр. Я несколько раз видел, как она перелетала через вашу изгородь.  
Гарри быстро подошел к мальчику. На его ладонях действительно безвольно лежал Мефисто.  
\- Да, это моя птица, - хрипло проговорил Гарри, забирая из рук мальчишки почти невесомое птичье тельце. – Что с ней случилось?  
Мальчишка уверенно посмотрел в глаза растерянному и подавленному Гарри, желая доказать, что совершенно невиновен в случившемся.  
\- Я не знаю. Когда я ее увидел, она уже лежала на земле. Рядом никого не было.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - произнес Гарри, и мальчик серьезно кивнул в ответ.  
С замиранием сердца прислушиваясь к ощущениям пальцев, которые нежно обхватывали мягкое птичье тело… теплое? есть дыхание?.. Гарри нес Мефисто в дом. Он мучительно пытался не думать о том, что грач уже мертв.  
Не глядя, зажег свет в гостиной и, положив бездыханную птицу на одну из диванных подушек, сел рядом. Ему было страшно к ней притронуться, чтобы убедиться в том, что она… Но он переборол поднимающуюся из глубины души панику и осторожно приподнял голову грача. Клюв был приоткрыт, веки смежены. Крылья безвольно висели вдоль тела, лапки были поджаты. Но под перьевым покровом явственно чувствовалось тепло. Похоже, Мефисто находился в глубоком обмороке, но все-таки был жив. Гарри шумно вздохнул от облегчения.   
Он не знал, что делать… как приводить грача в чувство. На теле Мефисто не было видно ран или ожогов, но Гарри понимал, что едва ли мог выявить не особенно заметное глазу, но опасное для жизни птицы повреждение.   
Что же все-таки произошло? Кто напал на Мефисто?  
Продолжая внимательно присматриваться к находящемуся без сознания грачу, Гарри внезапно заметил обрывок тонкой нитки, привязанный к правой лапке крылатого почтальона. Эта нитка была настолько незаметной, что поначалу он просто ее не увидел.   
Не без труда отвязав неизвестно откуда взявшуюся нитку, Гарри поднес ее к глазам. Ничего особенного в ней не было. Тонкая, телесного цвета нить с оборванными концами. Но глядя на нее, Гарри явственно чувствовал прикосновение чего-то враждебного.  
Этой нитью к Мефисто привязали то, из-за чего с ним и случилось непонятное несчастье. Или, возможно, это была просто обыкновенная нитка, которую использовали служащие почтамта, чтобы прицепить к лапке грача очередной конверт, и дело было вовсе не в ней, а в этом конверте…   
Внезапно Гарри спохватился и выбежал из дома. Ему пришло в голову, что где-то на улице, рядом с местом, где лежал Мефисто, могут быть обрывки злополучного письма. Но как только он оказался за калиткой, то понял, что не спросил мальчишку о точном месте, где тот нашел грача… Он был слишком растерян, увидев своего любимца в таком состоянии.  
Гарри начал кружить по улице, просматривая тротуар и проезжую часть, но на асфальте, который в этом маленьком пригородном поселке содержался в идеальной чистоте, ничего не было. Оглядевшись по сторонам, будто собираясь совершить что-то предосудительное, Гарри достал волшебную палочку, которая оказалась в кармане джинсов только потому, что он совсем недавно вернулся из путешествия в Паучий тупик, и прошептал: «Акцио, конверт!»  
Как он и ожидал, ничего не произошло. Гарри перепробовал несколько других слов: обрывки, бумага, посылка, письмо, но ничего не вышло. Возможно, маленький сосед нашел Мефисто в нескольких сотнях метров от дома Гарри, или, может быть, конверт уже смел дворник.   
Вновь оглянувшись на окружающую его тихую и умиротворенную улицу, Гарри пошел обратно в дом.  
Мефисто все так же лежал на подушке, бессильно раскинув большие черные крылья. При виде этого зрелища, у Гарри опять болезненно сжалось сердце.  
Что же с ним произошло? Была ли это просто обыкновенная магловская жестокость по отношению к животным или тут была замешана магия, и магия эта была направлена… против него, Гарри?   
Только представив себе эту возможность, он тут же непроизвольно поморщился. Ему не хотелось даже начинать думать о том, что сейчас, после окончания войны, ему могла грозить какая-то опасность. За семь лет своего «избранничества» он успел набояться, намучиться неизвестностью и наскрываться от врагов на несколько жизней вперед и теперь совершенно не собирался возвращаться к старому, пусть даже это было совершенно неосмотрительно. На миг в его голове даже промелькнула хладнокровная мысль о том, что его безопасностью следует заниматься мракоборцам, раз уж властям так нужно, чтобы герой продолжал существовать как символ, но только пусть они делают это как можно незаметнее… а он будет жить, как раньше, не трясясь за свою шкуру каждую минуту. В конце концов он был одинок, и, несмотря на большое количество друзей и знакомых, вполне мог позволить себе наплевать на свою судьбу.  
Гарри вскользь удивился собственному настроению, незаметно успевшему зайти настолько далеко, но не стал углубляться в эту мысль.  
Гораздо важнее было подумать о Мефисто. Гарри не был уверен, что грачу-телепату мог помочь обычный врач-магл, но найти специалиста по волшебным существам было значительно сложнее. Прежде всего в голову приходила профессор Граббли-Дерг, которая когда-то вылечила Буклю, однако Гарри не имел представления, где ее искать сейчас.   
Терять время просто так было нельзя, и он вновь собрался в путь. Найдя в гараже небольшую чистую корзину, он застелил ее дно мягкой тканью и бережно уложил туда Мефисто. Самым первым желанием Гарри было укрыть его курткой и нести на своей груди, но он не был уверен в том, что у грача нет переломов, а, значит, такой способ транспортировки мог быть опасен.  
Потом Гарри достал из кармана куртки мятую пачку магловских банкнот, пересчитал их и засунул обратно. Должно хватить. Он накинул куртку, взял корзину с грачом, проверил наличие палочки в кармане джинсов и вышел из дома.

В очередное пасмурное утро Гарри сидел на кухне и с отсутствующим видом пил свежий кофе. В стеклах его очков отражались колеблющиеся от ветра силуэты деревьев за окном, а то, что творилось за этими стеклами… едва ли смог бы кто-либо разглядеть. Но скупые и резкие движения выдавали его уверенность, решимость действовать выбранным образом.   
Он вновь был один. Большой черный грач не сидел на верхушке своей клетки, не расхаживал по столу в поисках случайно оставленного крекера. Казалось, что одиночество наконец-то завоевало его полностью, окутало с головой и отгородило от окружающего мира навсегда…  
\- Кажется, сегодня ты куда-то собираешься, Поттер?  
В абсолютной тишине молчаливого дома эти слова, произнесенные язвительным голосом, в котором явственно слышались шипящие нотки, прозвучали неожиданно звонко.  
Сидящий за столом не шевельнулся, лишь невидимый за бликующими стеклами очков взгляд скользнул по дальней стене кухни, где, полускрытый за навесными полками, висел большой портрет в старинной вычурно украшенной раме.   
\- Возможно. Но вас это не касается.  
В его голосе не было раздражения, он звучал ровно и безразлично.  
\- Я мог бы поспорить, что касается и даже очень, но оставлю тебе возможность разбираться самому, надежда и опора всего волшебного мира.   
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я лишь хочу предостеречь тебя о том, что ты должен быть осторожнее, чем обычно. История с твоим крылатым почтальоном наводит на определенные размышления…   
\- Не все ли вам равно, что со мной может случиться?  
Человек на висящем в тени портрете покачал головой, не убирая с лица змеиной улыбки.  
\- Я же говорил тебе один раз и не понимаю, зачем повторять вновь. Меня совершенно не устраивает существование пыльной реликвии в кабинете директора Хогвартса, и именно поэтому я выбрал тебя в качестве своего хранителя и почитателя. Было бы нелогично предполагать, что при этом я безразличен к твоей судьбе, мой мальчик.   
Последнее было произнесено настолько искусно подделанным отеческим тоном, что Гарри, целиком ушедший в рассматривание непроглядной поверхности кофе в своей чашке, невольно вскинул взгляд на портрет.  
\- А еще я единственный говорю на парсултанге, - холодно заметил он после недолгого молчания.  
\- Да, и это неизменно доставляет мне удовольствие, - по-звериному облизнувшись, проговорил его собеседник. – Вот видишь, я не могу остаться в стороне от происходящего с тобой, а ты, как я чувствую, явно что-то задумал. Уверен, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я могу обучить тебя не только таким простым и безобидным заклинаниям, как заклятье копии высшего порядка…   
\- Вы предлагаете мне выучить парочку смертоносных заклятий, чтобы при случае спалить или превратить в прах кого-нибудь, случайно оказавшегося рядом?  
Слизерин лукаво усмехнулся.   
\- Вовсе не обязательно сразу же переходить к боевой магии, хотя ее знание никогда не было лишним для мага, у которого много врагов. Для начала стоит хотя бы освоить чары, выявляющие опасность.  
\- Вместо этого можно просто купить хороший вредноскоп или…, - без особой заинтересованности начал Гарри и вдруг замер. Салазар с любопытством уставился на него, ожидая продолжения, но вместо этого Гарри быстро вышел из кухни, так и оставив кофе недопитым.  
Через минуту он вернулся и подошел прямо к портрету. В руках у него была та самая вещь, которую он принес из дома своего погибшего профессора.  
\- Вам знаком этот прибор?  
Абсентовый взгляд скользнул по ладоням Гарри, лишь на миг задержавшись на стеклянном шаре, и тут же впился в глаза стоящего перед ним.  
\- Вам он знаком? – повторил Гарри, не без усилия сохранив свой тон тем же.  
Салазар ответил ему, без сомнения, одной из самых каверзных своих усмешек.  
\- Да, я знаю эту вещицу. Она принадлежала…  
\- Это просто вредноскоп? – перебил древнего мага Гарри.  
\- Нет. Неужели ты думаешь, что наш великий шпион хранил бы у себя обычный вредноскоп из тех, которые истошно верещат, когда в купе поезда спешит кондуктор или соседская кошка намеревается стянуть со стола колбасу?   
Гарри, с трудом отвлекшись от разглядывания бликов на поверхности стекла, вновь пытливо посмотрел на человека на портрете.   
\- Это довольно сложный прибор, позволяющий отслеживать приближение врагов, при этом не выдавая сам факт слежки, если один из них находится рядом… в общем, если ведешь двойную игру.   
«К Снейпу наверняка был кто-то приставлен, чтобы Волан-де-Морт мог в любой момент узнать, что он делает» - подумалось Гарри.  
\- Он служит только одному хозяину?  
\- Да, это именная вещь, на которой лежат чары распознавания конкретного человека.  
\- А теперь… после его смерти?  
\- Должно быть, владение ей автоматически переходит к преемнику хозяина…  
Гарри сжал вредноскоп чуть сильнее, ощутив прохладу его идеальной поверхности.  
\- У Северуса Снейпа не было никого, кто мог бы стать его преемником. Это хорошо известно мне потому, что я участвовал в подготовке к его похоронам…  
Салазар не сводил с Гарри своих пронзительных глаз, в которых столь свойственное ему хищничье любопытство уже давно сменилось куда более серьезным и откровенным интересом.   
\- Едва ли ты можешь знать это наверняка, так как магическая вещь способна определить не только юридически закрепленную преемственность, но и иную, более неуловимого духовного свойства. – Слизерин сделал паузу, во время которой еще пристальнее вгляделся в лицо Гарри. – Но почему ты спрашиваешь об этом? Ты видел что-то в этом шаре?  
Гарри ответил не сразу.  
\- Да, - нехотя проговорил он, - кажется. Один раз я заметил на его поверхности… что-то. Это отдаленно напоминало лицо, но я не успел рассмотреть, чье…  
Слизерин приподнял изящную бровь.  
\- Любопытно. Вообще, я думаю, что тонкая чувствительность этого прибора позволяет ему улавливать очень многое, и, возможно, он действительно почуял какую-то опасность, но вот кому она грозила… и почему вредноскоп показал ее тебе? Неужели же все-таки ты, юный гений в зельеварении, оказался тем самым…  
\- Нет! – внезапно почти крикнул Гарри, желая лишь одного – чтобы Слизерин не договорил своей фразы.  
Зеленоглазый маг весело расхохотался.   
\- Поттер, да сколько же ты будешь мучить себя по этому поводу? Даже если Северус Тобиас Снейп в глубине души испытывал к тебе теплые отцовские чувства и мечтал об усыновлении, это не значит, что ты должен носить по нему траур всю оставшуюся жизнь!   
Но Гарри будто бы его не услышал. Он уже отвернулся от картины и подошел к столу. Залпом допил оставшийся в чашке уже прохладный кофе и вышел из кухни, сопровождаемый тихим ироничным шипением.

Гарри быстро шел по узкой тропе вдоль высокой идеально подстриженной живой изгороди, без любопытства оглядывая окружающий пейзаж. Место, в которое он только что трансгрессировал, находилось к юго-востоку от Лондона в одном из самых престижных пригородов, еще не до конца обросшем гроздьями коттеджных поселков в силу исторической принадлежности здешних земель старинным аристократическим семействам.  
Посторонний взгляд отметил бы, что спешащий куда-то парень выглядел довольно-таки нервным. Но вокруг не было ни души, и это роднило прекрасный парк, по которому шагал Гарри, с погрязшим в мусоре и помоях Паучьим тупиком.   
Впереди уже виднелась широкая подъездная дорога, в которую упиралась тропа, а за поворотом живой изгороди, среди густой листвы роскошных тисов можно было разглядеть крышу особняка.  
Всматриваясь в ее очертания с замысловатыми архитектурными украшениями, Гарри мучительно думал о том, зачем он это делает… Зачем идет туда?  
Приблизившись к тому месту, где заканчивалась тропа, он внезапно почувствовал странное движение воздуха, словно он только что прошел сквозь невидимый барьер. В следующее мгновение все вокруг резко изменилось. Резко грянули громкие крики, и, повернув голову, он увидел, что несколько в стороне от него, среди валяющегося на траве мусора, стоит группа людей. Это явно были маги, хотя они и были одеты практически неотличимо от маглов – в разношерстную одежду, какую Гарри привык видеть на пассажирах в лондонском метро. Их было около двадцати человек, среди них были и подростки, и довольно взрослые люди, но в основном молодежь. Кое-кто держал в руках транспаранты, но Гарри не мог разглядеть, что на них написано, так как в этот момент они были свернуты. Эти люди выкрикивали оскорбления и бросались чем-то через живую изгородь в сторону дома.   
Удивленно разглядывая их, Гарри чуть не натолкнулся на стоящего перед ним человека. Он быстро обернулся и увидел перед собой мракоборца. В двух шагах стоял второй сотрудник Министерства, также одетый в форменную мантию. Чуть не пострадавший от столкновения с Гарри волшебник смотрел на него во все глаза, тогда как его напарник, не заметивший, что к ним кто-то подошел, посматривал на толпу орущих магов с несколько обескураживающим безразличием, немного подкрашенным легким весельем.   
\- Это вы?.. – удивленно пробормотал мракоборец, и только тогда взгляд второго тоже обратился на Гарри, тут же став восторженным.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Гарри, не желая даже невольным промедлением поощрять этих ребят к тому, чтобы они засыпали его вопросами, благодарностями или чем-либо еще, чего он уже успел достаточно наслушаться. – У меня есть письмо от главы мракоборческого центра. В нем сказано, что мне дается разрешение посетить находящихся под следствием…  
\- Конечно-конечно! – замахал руками мракоборец, вскользь глянув на толпу, которая на некоторое время притихла, заметив Гарри. – Мы вас сейчас проводим. Нет никаких проблем… если вы желаете посетить их, это ваше право… вы его заслужили.  
Он явно волновался, и Гарри представил, какие мысли сейчас роятся в его голове. Зачем мальчик-победитель приехал сюда? Чего он хочет? Может, он недоволен недостаточной строгостью, в которой содержатся его враги? Не расскажет ли он начальнику о том, что здесь видел? Сейчас ему позволено решительно все, и любое его желание, любой каприз тут же будут исполнены… Надо быть осторожнее с ним!  
Второй мракоборец проводил их полным любопытства взглядом. Спутник Гарри повел его по широкой ухоженной подъездной дороге, ведущей к кованым воротам на территорию особняка.  
\- Эти люди?.. – начал было Гарри, но мракоборец быстро перебил его, затараторив:  
\- Это? Активисты! Они требуют самого строгого наказания для семьи Малфоев. Устраивают здесь акции протеста каждый день, – говоря это, он явно не знал, как может отнестись к этим словам Гарри, однако спешил дать ему полную информацию.  
\- Почему здесь, а не у здания Министерства?  
\- В Лондоне? Нет, там это невозможно, запрещено законом. Слишком велика опасность вовлечения маглов. А здесь… они надеются, что их увидят сами Малфои.  
\- Малфои будут читать их транспаранты? – не сумев сдержать пренебрежительную усмешку, спросил Гарри. Внимательно следящий за ним мракоборец мгновенно прочел эту интонацию.  
\- Да, глупо, конечно. За все время, как я тут дежурю, никто из семейства Малфоев не показывался на глаза. Они сидят в своем замке безвылазно. В принципе, я их понимаю.  
Гарри промолчал.  
Они подошли к воротам, и мракоборец взмахнул палочкой, произнеся короткое неизвестное Гарри заклинание. Кованные решетки начали неохотно, с неприятным скрипом раздвигаться, пропуская их внутрь.   
Ступая в открытый портал ворот, Гарри на мгновение закрыл глаза, вспоминая тот день, когда оказался здесь в прошлый раз. Он не знал, что нужно было делать сейчас с этим воспоминанием: постараться погасить его или, наоборот, держать в памяти наиболее четким… но мысль о том, что совсем еще недавно его волокли мимо этих стоящих по сторонам дороги тисов к главному входу, чтобы он оказался в плену у семейства Пожирателей смерти, не позволила ему любоваться роскошью парка, окружающего особняк Малфоев.   
Гарри успел сделать несколько шагов по гравийной дороге, когда где-то немного в стороне пронеслась магическая шутиха. Свистя на лету, ракета пронзила насквозь крону нескольких деревьев и ударила в аккуратно подстриженную изгородь, рассыпавшись фонтаном искр. В следующее мгновение позади идущих к дому раздались ликующие крики. Нестройным хором разных голосов активисты начали выражать поддержку Гарри, крича «Победитель, мы с тобой!», «Громи гнездо предателей!», «Они заплатят за твою кровь!» и все в том же духе.   
Он остановился и обернулся, хотя скандирующих не было видно из-за поворота живой изгороди. Будучи ловцом и капитаном гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу, Гарри успел привыкнуть к самым разнообразным выкрикам в свой адрес, но сейчас его почему-то слегка передернуло. Неужели эти люди думают, что он пришел сюда, чтобы пытаться что-то доказать униженным Малфоям, чтобы, пользуясь своей популярностью и вседозволенностью, которой всегда бывает наделен победитель, мстить им за то, чего уже не исправить? И неужели они сами не могут найти в этой новой жизни достаточно смысла для того, чтобы не тратить свое время на попытки причинить вред проигравшим?..  
Мракоборец терпеливо ждал его, внимательно следя за выражением его лица. Когда они все-таки продолжили путь, над их головами пронеслась вторая ракета. На этот раз Гарри среагировал быстро: он выхватил волшебную палочку и выкрикнув «Импедимента!», заставил петарду зависнуть в воздухе.  
Крики позади них все так же продолжались, но, когда Гарри оказался перед главным входом в особняк, он словно бы перестал их слышать. Подняв голову, он окинул взглядом величественное здание в старинном стиле, который затруднялся определить, попытался разглядеть что-то в больших ромбовидных окнах первого этажа, но они были плотно занавешены шторами.  
У входа дежурил еще один мракоборец. При виде Гарри он удивленно поднял брови, но не задал ни единого вопроса, видимо, успев прочесть те знаки, которые посылал ему коллега.   
\- Я провожу вас, - вежливо, явно стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало всего лишь как предложение, произнес сотрудник Министерства, но Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Я найду дорогу сам. Я здесь уже бывал, - добавил он с невеселой улыбкой.  
\- В доме находятся трое магов, хоть и без волшебных палочек, конфискованных комиссией по расследованию их дела… а также шестеро слуг, также имеющих магические способности.  
\- Я ручаюсь вам, что со мной ничего не случится, - уже с легким нажимом проговорил Гарри, уверенно глядя в глаза волшебника, стоящего перед ним.  
Дежурящему у дверей мракоборцу ничего не оставалось, как позволить Гарри войти в дом.   
Оказавшись в огромном роскошно оформленном холле, Гарри несколько растерялся. Казалось, что вся окружающая обстановка… вся до мельчайших деталей… была призвана внушать вошедшему превосходство хозяев над кем-либо. Тяжелые шторы, громоздкая вычурная мебель, огромные картины – портреты предков Малфоев… Все в темных тонах, порождающих давящее ощущение безвременья, вечной истории, ценность которой здесь была гораздо выше, чем ценность настоящего.   
«А чем еще им теперь жить?..» - пронеслось в сознании Гарри, и он словно бы очнулся от гипноза.  
К нему не вышел никто из слуг, но Гарри это не удивило. Едва ли хозяева этого дома, находящиеся под домашним арестом последние несколько месяцев, были избалованы визитами посетителей. Но в какой-то момент Гарри показалось, что за одним из массивных стульев мелькнула и тут же исчезла ушастая голова домовика. Теперь все в доме узнают, что он пришел.   
Пересекая холл по направлению к дверям в гостиную, Гарри успел ощутить мучительно болезненный укол совести за то, что со времени победы еще ни разу не побывал в коттедже «Ракушка» на берегу моря… в том месте, где он своими руками вырыл могилу для маленького храброго Добби. Ведь именно Добби спас его и друзей, перенеся из этого проклятого замка, где их ждала лишь смерть…   
Гарри был уже в двух шагах от входа в гостиную, когда услышал шаги со стороны мраморной лестницы на второй этаж, располагающейся в дальнем конце необъятного холла.  
\- Пришел поглумиться над нами? – произнес знакомый холодный голос.  
Обернувшись, Гарри столкнулся взглядом с Драко. Малфой спускался по лестнице, видимо, привлеченный звуком захлопнувшейся в холле двери. Гарри было непривычно видеть своего однокурсника не в мантии ученика, а в роскошном, хоть и несколько отдававшем стариной костюме, в котором его сходство с отцом становилось еще более разительным. Здесь, в этой обстановке, Драко казался еще старше и выглядел совершенно естественно, как сидящий в собственной карете молодой дворянин.   
Но Гарри удивило вовсе не это. Он смотрел на своего бывшего врага и чувствовал, что в бледном лице слизеринца что-то сильно изменилось со времени их последней встречи. Чего-то не хватало… чего-то, что прежде составляло основу столь знакомого всем гриффиндорцам выражения… Внезапно Гарри понял, что Драко больше не излучает высокомерного презрения. Его тон остался почти прежним, однако из глаз исчезло это бесконечное пренебрежение… он смотрел на Гарри без ненависти… настороженно и как-то натянуто, почти растерянно, будто бы совсем недавно ощутил, как из-под ног уходит привычная твердая почва.  
\- Нет, Драко, - спокойно произнес Гарри. – Не за этим.   
\- Тогда что тебе здесь нужно, Поттер?  
Гарри на мгновение опустил взгляд, раздумывая, отвечать ли ему или просто молча уйти.  
\- Я хочу кое-что спросить у твоего отца.  
\- Оставь его в покое, Поттер. С него достаточно ваших расспросов!  
Даже гнев Драко выглядел совершенно не таким, как прежде. Чувство абсолютной вседозволенности, ощущение, что весь мир согнется перед ним в поклоне, если это потребуется, навсегда ушло из его души. Теперь он мог лишь требовать, угрожать, но в то же время чувствовать, что желаемое может так никогда и не сбыться.  
\- Не беспокойся, - уверенно ответил Гарри, - я не буду вести допрос. Меня интересует лишь одна вещь.  
\- Прекрасно! Надеюсь, я больше тебя здесь не увижу!  
Драко развернулся и быстро зашагал вверх по лестнице.  
Гарри, все еще находясь под впечатлением от этого неожиданного диалога, какое-то время постоял перед дверями в задумчивости, но затем уверенно потянул бронзовую ручку на себя.  
В гостиной было пусто. Высокие окна были зашторены, и скупой свет этого пасмурного дня проникал в комнату лишь через тонкие щели меж складок тяжелой расшитой серебром ткани. Вычурные старинные кресла стояли так, будто здесь уже давно никто не сидел, не двигал их по своему усмотрению. Как и весь особняк, это помещение создавало ощущение музейного зала, в котором попытались сохранить нетронутым дух истории, каких-то давно прошедших значимых событий…  
Заметив сразу несколько дверей в другом конце гостиной, Гарри быстро прошел ее насквозь и наугад открыл одну из них.   
Он оказался в рабочем кабинете Люциуса Малфоя. Сам хозяин сидел в кресле возле стола и, до того, как Гарри привлек его внимание своим появлением, бездумно разглядывал что-то в пустом камине.  
\- Великий Поттер, - медленно протянул он с улыбкой, достойной самой высшей похвалы от Салазара Слизерина. Гарри тут же понял, что весь тот недостаток ненависти и презрения, который он ощутил при встрече с Драко, он сможет с лихвой восполнить здесь, разговаривая с его отцом. – Чем обязан такой честью?  
\- Мне нужно задать вам один вопрос, - без приветствия ответил Гарри, с мрачным удовлетворением отметив, что его голос звучит именно так, как надо: прохладно и абсолютно спокойно.  
Люциус Малфой вопросительно поднял бровь.  
Смотря на него, Гарри замечал глубокие перемены и в его облике. Но эти перемены носили совсем другой характер, нежели у Драко. Говоря с Малфоем-младшим, Гарри в какой-то момент допустил, что Драко сможет начать другую жизнь, станет совсем иным человеком, с которым он когда-нибудь сможет спокойно разговаривать о прошлом…   
Люциус Малфой остался прежним. Но эта верность самому себе, столь несоответствующая происходящим в его жизни переменам, начала разрушать его изнутри. Испытав на себе гнев и ярость Волан-де-Морта, он, возможно, и перестал быть предан своему прежнему господину, но все то, что привело его к Пожирателям Смерти, все, что составляло основу его восприятия мира: высокомерное презрение к маглам и маглорожденным, желание принадлежать к особому кругу избранных и алчное стремление к безграничной власти – никуда не исчезло. Этот человек, столь привыкший вести свою тонкую игру и всегда добиваться в ней победы, оказался вышвырнутым из привычной среды, лишенным каких-либо прежних ориентиров и опоры для дальнейшего существования. Он напоминал Гарри огромную океаническую медузу, столь величественную и опасную в воде, но в данный момент лежащую на песке беззащитным склизким комом.   
Казалось, что каждый новый день, лишенный смысла, каждая мысль, отдающая безысходностью, оставляли отпечаток во внешнем облике Малфоя-старшего. Некогда обладавший особым лоском, этакой нарочитой безупречностью, внушающей всем окружающим ощущение его безоговорочного превосходства, теперь он выглядел рассеянным и почти неопрятным. Дорогой деловой костюм сидел на нем как-то странно, словно прежде принадлежал другому человеку, который был выше и шире в плечах, в нагрудном кармане не было традиционного белоснежного платка, а манжеты казались засаленными. Длинные светлые волосы, как и прежде, рассыпались по плечам густой гривой, но выглядели тусклыми и неухоженными. Но самой неожиданной чертой оказались глубокие морщины, преобразившие лицо бывшего слуги Темного Лорда. Прежде Гарри не мог и представить, что когда-нибудь увидит на этом лице явственно проступающую горечь…  
На заваленном бумагами столе Малфоя стояла бутылка виски и наполовину наполненный стакан, и Гарри подозревал, что хозяин окруженного мракоборцами особняка уже не раз его наполнял за этот день. Это, как ничто иное, говорило о том, что Люциус Малфой был окончательно сломлен. Люди, подобные ему, опускались до спиртного только тогда, когда совершенно переставали чувствовать в себе силы как-то влиять на ситуацию.  
Все это, увиденное только что вошедшим Гарри, породило в нем тягостное чувство, которое трудно было описать однозначно. Он совершенно точно знал, что не испытывал к бывшему приспешнику Волан-де-Морта никакой жалости. Однако эта разительная перемена в облике некогда столь уверенного в себе могущественного волшебника не могла не оставлять ощущения какой-то потери... понесенной будто бы самой этой новой жизнью, в которой все стало несколько бледнее.  
\- Ты без позволения проникаешь в мой дом, врываешься ко мне и при этом надеешься, что я соглашусь отвечать на твои вопросы? – медленно, растягивая слова в своей обычной манере, проговорил Малфой-старший.  
\- Да, - пристально глядя в его глаза, ответил Гарри. Он знал, что от этого взгляда, от уверенного тона… от создаваемой им иллюзии непоколебимой правоты будет зависеть то, получит ли он желанный ответ или нет.  
\- Я подозреваю, что ты просто пришел, чтобы поглазеть на то, как унижена моя семья. Тебе, как выходцу из бедной семьи грязнокровок, доставляет удовольствие видеть, как кто-то оказывается лишен своего имени и состояния. Думаю, ты доволен тем видом, который открывается из ворот этого особняка. Почему же ты не стоишь рядом с этой кучкой оборванцев, исходящих слюной от одной мысли о том, что они могут увидеть, как меня конвоируют в Азкабан?  
В сузившихся глазах Малфоя искрилась ненависть, чистая, не замутненная никакими моральными ограничениями. Наблюдая за каждым его жестом, каждым мимолетным движением черт, Гарри вдруг осознал, что ему легко разговаривать с этим человеком. Легко опираться на то, что он знал и понимал еще до победы, смешавшей все карты. Люциус ненавидел и презирал его всегда. Презирает и теперь. Хоть что-то осталось неизменным.  
\- Мне совершенно все равно, что делают у ваших ворот эти люди и что происходит здесь, в вашем особняке. Меня и моих друзей пытали здесь и чуть не убили, здесь хозяйничал убийца моих родителей и очень многих других людей, но я не мщу ни вам, ни этому месту. Я просто хочу остаться выше этого, если вы понимаете, о чем я, - холодно проговорил Гарри, отстраненно заметив некоторое высокомерие, проскользнувшее в его собственном тоне. Что ж, это чувство было вполне знакомо Люциусу Малфою.  
Слизеринец слегка откинулся в кресле, что могло означать, что он внимательно слушает Гарри, ожидая продолжения с некоторым любопытством.  
\- Я пришел для того, чтобы поговорить об одном из бывших Пожирателей Смерти.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я свидетельствовал против других обвиняемых? Кажется, я уже достаточно подробно обсудил все со следователями…  
\- Нет, - перебил его Гарри, - речь идет не о ваших… приятелях, которые сейчас ожидают суда или уже сидят в Азкабане. Я говорю о человеке, который исполнял роль Пожирателя по приказанию Ордена Феникса.  
\- Ааа, - на лице Малфоя появилась легкая улыбка, в которой презрение необъяснимым образом мешалось с некоторым уважением. – Ты о Северусе Снейпе?  
\- Да, - вновь коротко ответил Гарри, на этот раз ощутив волну холода, мгновенно прокатившуюся по всему телу.  
\- И что же тебе интересно узнать об этом двуликом Янусе, вскормленном Дамблдоровыми сказками о любви и доброте?  
\- Только одну вещь. Я уверен, что это единственное, что вы знаете о нем лучше, чем я.  
\- Надо же, как трогательно. Всеми любимый профессор зельеварения и последний директор школы магловедения и волшебства приобрел такую посмертную популярность, что даже самые бездарные его ученики готовы на все ради того, чтобы узнать милые подробности жизни своего кумира.  
Эти слова неизбежно произвели бы на Гарри то самое впечатление, которого и добивался Малфой, если бы прежде он не получил достаточное количество ценнейших уроков психологической устойчивости к подобным нападкам от личности, многократно превосходящей самого Малфоя своими способностями в этой области.  
\- Я хочу знать, причастен ли Северус Снейп ко всем тем издевательствам и убийствам, которые совершали Пожиратели Смерти?  
Произнося это, Гарри знал, что обнажает нечто настолько уязвимое в своей душе, что Малфою ничего не стоит нанести один хорошо рассчитанный удар и уничтожить его. Но он должен был это спросить… должен был знать… он опять летел прямо в центр сетей, которые были готовы опутать его болью и отчаянием прошлого, затянуть в глубины памяти, где он окончательно потеряет себя… Он не мог иначе.  
Люциус Малфой расхохотался. Он смеялся искренне, с удовольствием, и каждый звук этого смеха звучал, как издевка. Почему-то Гарри подумалось, что это хороший знак. Когда Малфой, наконец, остановился, он произнес с довольно кривоватой улыбкой:  
\- Ты спрашиваешь у меня, не убивал ли Снейп маглов так же легко и с удовольствием, как и мы? Хочешь знать, не числится ли за ним мелких грешков в виде неопознанных трупов, зарытых на заднем дворе?  
\- Я спрашиваю о том, удалось ли Северусу Снейпу остаться чистым среди одержимых убийц, выполняя свое задание, которое едва ли могло быть под силу кому бы то ни было другому.  
Они не отрывали взглядов друг от друга, и пронизывающе холодная ненависть Малфоя перекрещивалась с неистовой решимостью Гарри.   
\- А как ты определишь, что я скажу правду? Почему ты уверен, что сможешь узнать у меня, потерявшего все из-за тебя и твоих выскочек-друзей, ответ на этот вопрос?  
Какое-то время Гарри просто молчал, глядя на бывшего Пожирателя Смерти и некогда вернейшего сторонника Волан-де-Морта, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он оставить этот вопрос без ответа, но Люциус ждал и его усмешка становилась все глумливее. Наконец, Гарри тихо произнес:  
\- Потому что от меня зависит судьба вашей семьи.  
Он ненавидел себя за то, что ему пришлось это сказать. Меньше всего на свете он желал играть роль беспринципного шантажиста, дергающего за самые сокровенные нити… Но ему нужен был этот ответ! И он должен был быть уверенным в его истинности.  
Презрительная усмешка исчезла с лица Люциуса Малфоя так же стремительно, как наступила его бледность. Гарри был уверен в том, что слизеринец знал, на что должна была опираться защита в предстоящем суде над ним, его женой и сыном. Он прекрасно знал, что только показания знаменитого Поттера могут спасти их троих от Азкабана. Разговаривая со своим будущим спасителем, он позволял себе не больше, чем было достаточно для того, чтобы великодушный победитель передумал… Он сдержался бы совсем, если бы имел на это силы.  
\- Твой обожаемый Снейп, - медленно начал отец Драко, выговаривая слова так, будто каждое из них вонзало иглы в его гортань, - всегда отличался особенной щепетильностью в вопросе своего участия в наших развлечениях. Он морщился каждый раз, когда Темный Лорд заговаривал о маглах и предлагал наказать кого-нибудь из них. Казалось, ему претила даже мысль о том, чтобы поднимать на них руку, так как это, по его мнению, было недостойно истинного волшебника. Сейчас это все кажется смешным… мы должны были заподозрить его… но он всегда был крайне последователен в своих высказываниях, всегда так убедителен. Темный Лорд верил ему, и мы тоже были вынуждены верить.   
Малфой сделал паузу, наполнив стакан виски и выпив его с быстротой, которая выдавала привычку, уже успевшую пустить корни за столь короткое время. Гарри ждал продолжения так, будто его самого должны были вот-вот приговорить к пожизненному заключению в тюрьме для магов, и сейчас при нем оглашался окончательный вердикт суда.  
\- К сожалению, никто из нас не мог выполнять ту миссию, которую выполнял по приказу Волан-де-Морта Северус Снейп, и поэтому он представлялся нам незаменимым. Именно поэтому ему было позволено то, что считалось непростительным для остальных. Он не участвовал в наших вылазках и казнях маглов, а также неугодных нам волшебников. Темный Лорд не заставлял его убивать кого-либо, чтобы испытать его решимость. Он только присутствовал… смотрел, как это делают другие, - Малфой сделал еще один глоток виски и глянул на Гарри со злостью, сквозь которую явственно проступало бессилие. - Так что ты можешь быть спокоен: твой герой почти сумел не запачкаться.   
Не отпуская ледяного взгляда Люциуса Малфоя, Гарри молча кивнул. Ему не нужно было благодарить его, он мог просто развернуться и уйти, чтобы покинуть этот особняк навсегда. Так он и сделал, но стоило ему шагнуть к двери, как сидящий за столом маг окликнул его:  
\- Ах, да, Поттер! Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что при всем при этом Снейп исправно поставлял нам великолепные зелья для пыток…  
Гарри замер, не обернувшись, и это спасло его от хлыста очередной усмешки, потому что Малфой не увидел, как дрогнули его губы.   
\- Но, по крайней мере, он сумел остаться человеком, в отличие от всех вас, - чьим-то чужим голосом проговорил Гарри и вышел из кабинета.  
Ему больше нечего было делать в этом месте. Разоренное гнездо Малфоев производило угнетающее впечатление, которое, впрочем, едва ли могло хоть как-то усугубить то состояние, в котором он находился сейчас.  
Ничего не видя, он прошел обратно тем же самым путем, каким попал в кабинет, и поспешил ко входной двери в холле. Но, уже взявшись за прохладную бронзу дверной ручки в виде какого-то очередного аспида, он услышал негромкий оклик.  
\- Гарри!  
Обернувшись, он увидел в противоположном конце холла высокую светловолосую женщину в изысканном платье. Нарцисса Малфой жестом поманила его к себе, мимолетно оглянувшись на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.  
«Неужели мне сегодня суждено увидеться со всеми Малфоями?..» - отстраненно подумал Гарри. Не желая показаться грубым, он направился за хозяйкой дома, которая быстро подошла к одной из боковых дверей и скрылась за ней. Миссис Малфой явно опасалась, что кто-то из ее домочадцев может увидеть, как она разговаривает с Поттером.  
Войдя в небольшое помещение, которое наверняка именовалось малой гостиной и служило для конфиденциальных разговоров с значимыми гостями, и притворив за собой дверь, Гарри оказался наедине с матерью Драко.   
\- Я давно хотела поговорить с вами, но не имела возможности сделать это, - произнесла Нарцисса тоном, которого Гарри никогда бы не мог ожидать услышать от этой хладнокровной и бесконечно высокомерной женщины, если бы не знал, что она имела основания считать его спасителем своего единственного сына.   
Нарцисса Малфой изменилась ничуть не меньше, чем Драко или Люциус, но если оба они в той или иной степени были потеряны в новых и непривычных для них условиях, то она единственная выглядела так, будто точно знала, что ей делать. Тревоги и волнения не могли не оставить след на ее все еще красивом лице, но в глазах этой женщины светилась решимость бороться со всеми трудностями. Самые дорогие ей люди: муж и любимый сын – остались живы, а остальное было не так важно. Гарри всегда знал, что женщины способны гораздо лучше приспосабливаться к новым, пусть даже гораздо более сложным, условиям, и в этом смысле миссис Малфой была живым доказательством этой истины.  
\- Я должна поблагодарить вас за то, что вы дважды спасли жизнь Драко. Он ничего не рассказал мне, но я все равно это узнала.   
Гарри медленно покачал головой, будто бы пытаясь опровергнуть свои собственные мысли.  
\- Вы ничем мне не обязаны, потому что вы спасли жизнь мне самому и должны всегда об этом помнить. Если бы не вы, я был бы мертв, а Волан-де-Морт продолжал бы свое дело…  
\- Все, что я делала, я делала ради своего сына…   
\- Я знаю, мэм. Можете не сомневаться: я все понимаю.  
На ее бледном от природы аристократическом лице на несколько мгновений появилась слабая улыбка.   
\- У меня есть кое-что для вас. Вещь, которая должна принадлежать вам.  
С этими словами она освободила от рукава правое запястье и осторожно сняла с него какой-то тонкий браслет.  
\- Возьмите.  
Миссис Малфой протянула его Гарри, и только тогда он увидел, что это не браслет, а сплетенная вручную нить, смотанная в несколько слоев. Она была неровной и довольно грубой на ощупь, и в ней можно было разглядеть несколько более тонких нитей разных цветов, сплетенных в некое подобие косицы.  
\- Что это? – удивленно спросил Гарри.  
\- Я не могу вам сказать, потому что я связана клятвой, но заверяю вас, что в этой вещи нет ничего опасного. Наоборот, она может вам еще пригодиться… В любом случае, именно вы должны ею владеть.  
Гарри недоуменно разглядывал невзрачный подарок, лежащий у него на ладони.  
\- Вы не обязаны мне верить, но если все-таки вы посчитаете возможным прислушаться к моим словам, я хочу посоветовать вам всегда хранить эту вещь у себя.  
\- Хорошо, - просто ответил Гарри, глядя в светлые глаза урожденной Нарциссы Блэк. – Мне нужно идти. Желаю вам хорошего дня, миссис Малфой.  
\- До свидания…  
Она прошла к двери и открыла ее, пропуская Гарри к выходу. В этот момент его взгляд случайно упал на ее левую руку, держащую дверную ручку. На долю секунды из-под края длинного рукава показалось запястье, и Гарри заметил край глубокого шрама, отпечатавшегося на белоснежной коже.  
Не провожаемый никем, Гарри вновь прошел через холл и наконец-то покинул особняк Малфоев. К счастью, у входа его не ждали мракоборцы, и он зашагал по гравийной дорожке в совершенном одиночестве.  
Кивнув дежурившим у ворот волшебникам в форме, он свернул на тропу, по которой пришел сюда. Людей с транспарантами уже не было, хотя время еще было раннее. Он не стал даже задумываться о том, куда они так быстро подевались…  
Свинцово-тяжкие мысли заставляли его опускать голову ниже. Он брел, даже не глядя перед собой. Гарри понимал, что ему стоило разозлиться на себя за то, что он вновь и вновь подвергал себя этим странным моральным пыткам, но у него не хватало душевных сил даже на это.  
Все, что он хотел – оказаться у себя дома и немедленно заснуть, и даже если ему сказали бы, что он никогда не проснется, он не изменил бы своего решения.  
Таинственный подарок Нарциссы лежал у него в кармане. Гарри подумал было о том, что надо взять его с собой в следующую поездку в Хогвартс, когда бы она ни состоялась, чтобы показать преподавателю по защите от темных искусств, но вдруг вспомнил, что он не знает этого человека… и внезапно на душе у него стало совсем плохо. Со слабой надеждой на какое-то облегчение он подумал о возможности напиться в одиночестве, но тут ему вспомнилось лицо Люциуса Малфоя, и он решил, что не станет этого делать. Пока у него еще есть хоть какие-то силы держать себя в руках.  
Дойдя до места, в которое трансгрессировал из дома, Гарри остановился. Ему совершенно не хотелось доставать волшебную палочку и перемещаться туда, куда он собирался. Но он должен был это сделать.   
Он привычно сконцентрировался на пункте назначения, и в следующее же мгновение перед ним открылся новый пейзаж. Он стоял на вершине небольшого холма, с которого, тем не менее, можно было увидеть окрестности на много миль, так как поблизости не было никаких лесов. Оглянувшись в сторону запада, Гарри увидел то, что ожидал: заметные издалека очертания весьма странного дома, более всего напоминающего плохо собранную не особо устойчивую детскую пирамидку.

Гарри вернулся в свой тихий пригород только поздно вечером. Уизли никак не хотели отпускать его, все норовили закормить и заговорить до невменяемого состояния. На то, чтобы скрывать от них свое мрачнейшее настроение, ушло слишком много сил. При этом Гарри знал, что сами обитатели Норы бодрились и изображали беззаботность с не меньшими душевными потерями.   
Он был рад увидеться с Джинни, но они, как обычно, не смогли даже толком поговорить. В итоге он вынужден был распрощаться с ее семьей и с тысячей благодарностей забрать Мефисто домой. По сути Гарри отправился в Нору именно за этим. Его грач уже почти выздоровел, и теперь ему не требовался такой внимательный присмотр, которого Гарри не смог бы обеспечить.   
Мефисто пробыл в Норе всего два дня, но за это короткое время успел обзавестись новыми нагловатыми привычками – следствием потворства любым его капризам, которое практиковалось всеми без исключения членами семейства Уизли, а еще безумно соскучился по Гарри. Счастливое воссоединение с хозяином было выражено им в образе, в котором Гарри кутал Мефисто в желтую пижаму и прижимал к сердцу. Гарри был безумно рад забрать своего грача домой, и, уже трансгрессировав в парк неподалеку от дома, позволил Мефисто какое-то время ехать у него на плече, наплевав на удивленные взгляды встречных.   
Впрочем, Гарри все-таки пришлось попросить грача лететь домой самому, так как нужно было заглянуть в ближайший супермаркет, чтобы купить продуктов.  
Вернувшись домой, Гарри бросил пакеты с покупками прямо на кухонный стол, прошел в гостиную и, не раздеваясь, лег на диван. Веки опускались сами собой, и Гарри успел только подумать о том, что ночью явно будет гроза, а затем уже сонно удивиться тому, что он впервые не встретил в супермаркете дежурящего мракоборца. Но через несколько минут он уже крепко спал.


	6. Опасность

Гарри проснулся в полной темноте. За окнами была глубокая ночь. Никаких звуков в доме и на улице. Ему ничто не мешало. Но грудь сдавило какое-то дурное чувство. Так, словно на него надвигалась волна опасности, готовая раздавить и смять, но еще не подобралась слишком близко. Он чувствовал… будто что-то пытается заставить его встрепенуться, встать, приготовиться… Он даже смутно определял источник этого ощущения… там, наверху, на втором этаже.  
Неосознанно проверив наличие волшебной палочки в заднем кармане джинсов, Гарри встал и направился к лестнице наверх. Проходя мимо кухни, он заглянул в нее и увидел, что Мефисто мирно спит у себя на клетке и совершенно ничем не встревожен.  
Гарри поднялся на второй этаж и прошел по коридору к дверям, ведущим в комнаты. Первой дверью была его собственная спальня. Именно туда, как он чувствовал, нужно было заглянуть. Достав палочку и крепко сжав в руке, он подошел к двери и распахнул ее.   
Спальня была пуста. Это можно было понять сразу, даже не зажигая света, потому что вся она была освещена ярким сиянием, испускаемым маленьким круглым предметом, находящимся на прикроватной тумбочке. Волчок вредноскопа бешено вращался, по поверхности быстро скользили образы, которые можно было разглядеть без труда… чьи-то незнакомые лица, искаженные безумной ненавистью. Расширившимися глазами Гарри смотрел на вредноскоп и ощущал исходящие от него волны напряжения и тревоги… это он разбудил его посреди ночи! Он о чем-то предупреждал!  
Гарри подошел к тумбочке и осторожно протянул руку к обезумевшему магическому прибору. Но стоило ему только коснуться поверхности вредноскопа, как свет в миг погас и тошнотворное ощущение близкой угрозы исчезло.   
Но тревога, порожденная им, осталась. Гарри положил вредноскоп на место и замер в задумчивости. Что означало это предупреждение? Кому оно было адресовано? Неужели ему? Но пока поблизости не было ничего опасного, так как чары, наложенные на дом и окружающую территорию лучшими магами Министерства, вроде бы оставались в покое.   
Гарри не знал, что и думать. Ему было не по себе от того чувства, которое он испытал по вине прибора, но он не представлял, где может быть скрыта опасность и есть ли она вообще… В конце концов он решил вернуться в гостиную и подождать там какое-то время, внимательно ко всему прислушиваясь. Он вышел из комнаты и спустился по лестнице вниз. Гостиная встретила его темнотой и молчанием. Большие панорамные окна были черны и лишь привычные маячки фонарей светились вдоль дороги. Гарри засмотрелся на них, черпая в этом приятном мягком свете уверенность в том, что все в порядке. Но внезапно он увидел вспышку.  
Что-то ярко сверкнуло вдалеке, на миг пронзив насквозь даже густую живую изгородь, окружающую территорию дома. За вспышкой не последовало ни взрыва, ни какого-либо шума. Словно кто-то вздумал сфотографировать нечто в абсолютной темноте.   
Гарри вздрогнул. Он знал, что это было. Такие вспышки сопровождают заклятия, применяемые при нападении на врага. Там, в стороне от дороги, сражались волшебники. Гарри подошел к окну и вгляделся в глухую тьму между огнями фонарей. Через какое-то время он вновь увидел вспышку, на этот раз гораздо ближе. Он заворожено смотрел, как белые всполохи возникали то тут, то там, вкрадчиво подбираясь к его дому. Кто бы там ни сражался, бой был яростным…  
Вот уже вспыхнуло совсем близко.  
Внезапно в уши ударил жуткий вой. Казалось, взвыли сами стены и потолок, завизжала каждая вещь в гостиной. Гарри ошарашено огляделся, пытаясь определить источник шума. До него не сразу дошло, что это был звук, издаваемый чарами, наложенными на дом. Кто-то потревожил их.   
Усилием воли заставив себя выйти из оцепенения, Гарри сжал в руке волшебную палочку и бросился к выходу из дома. Он выбежал на улицу и остановился, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам.   
Внезапно вой оборвался, и в наступившей тишине стали отчетливо слышны чьи-то быстро удаляющиеся шаги. Кто-то бежал прочь от дома Гарри… и, кажется, он был не один.   
Гарри не мог больше оставаться в неизвестности. Он прокричал «Люмос!» и выбежал из калитки на дорогу. В свете фонарей он увидел две бегущие фигуры в плащах, направляющиеся в сторону парка. Тот, кто бежал вторым, внезапно замахнулся и, прокричав какое-то заклятье, отправил сверкающую волну на первого, уже успевшего добраться до границ парка. От звука его низкого голоса Гарри пробила дрожь, и он против своей воли бросился вперед. Казалось, преследуемый остановился, осознав, что не успеет скрыться… он все еще находился на территории, с которой нельзя было трансгрессировать… но в следующий миг он словно бы взорвался фонтаном заклятий, полетевших в сторону его преследователя, который никак не мог успеть увернуться. На бегу Гарри увидел, как тот упал где-то у корней первых деревьев, а его противник бросился бежать.  
Уже задыхаясь от бега, Гарри понял, что не успеет догнать беглеца, и поспешил к тому месту, где, как он видел, упал второй. Последний фонарь стоял в десятке метров от границы парка, дальше ничего не было видно. Гарри подумал о том, что не найдет там никого, но в следующий миг он услышал шорох сухой листвы, а затем краткий стон. Выставив фосфоресцирующую волшебную палочку перед собой, Гарри приблизился к корням дерева, у которых ожидал увидеть незнакомца.   
Сначала круг неяркого голубоватого света осветил край плаща, перепачканный землей, а затем и тело упавшего волшебника. Когда свет добрался до его лица, Гарри не смог сдержать вскрика. К нему было повернуто мерцающее призрачной бледностью лицо, на котором светились абсолютной тьмой неистовые глаза.  
Глядя в них, Гарри забыл, как идти вперед, и лишь по инерции, спотыкаясь, продолжил приближаться к лежащему на земле магу. Кончик волшебной палочки со светящимся ореолом начал медленно, но неуклонно двигаться вниз, вслед за бездумно опускающимися руками.  
В этот момент волшебник попытался приподняться от земли и хрипло крикнул:  
\- Не опускай палочку, Поттер! Это ловушка! Подними ее немедленно!  
Но Гарри будто не слышал. Как во сне, он подходил все ближе, и его рука уже не была направлена вперед, на того, кого он видел перед собой.  
Лежащий на земле человек в последнем усилии поднял свою палочку и навел ее конец на Гарри.  
\- Сейчас ты умрешь, проклятый щенок!  
\- Нет, - сухими губами прошептал Гарри и, не обращая внимания на угрозу и кончик палочки, направленный прямо ему в сердце, опустился перед волшебником на колени. Он выглядел совершенно потерянным, будто на его глазах только что произошло нечто невозможное, но когда он заговорил вновь, его голос прозвучал уверенно:   
\- Дайте мне руку, профессор.  
Казалось, черные, как дьявольская бездна, глаза сейчас прожгут его насквозь. Но, не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри протянул руку.   
\- Убирайся, - после недолгого молчания прошипел раненный маг. В его голосе прозвучало настоящее бешенство, но это было меньше, чем то, что услышал в нем Гарри.  
\- Нет, - вновь упрямо проговорил он и наклонился к волшебнику. Заранее приготовился к отпору, но раненный неожиданно легко позволил ему удобнее перехватить себя и поднять на ноги. – Помогите мне довести вас до дома, и там мы оба будем в безопасности.   
Ответом ему был тихий злобный смешок.  
\- Твоя защита не пропустит носителя метки, Поттер. И в этом она права. Тем более ее не обмануть оборотным зельем.  
\- Я не позволил бы кому-либо устанавливать защитные чары, если бы не знал, как их снять, - в тон ответил Гарри, приноравливаясь вести раненного, который был значительно тяжелее его самого.   
Они медленно брели по совершенно пустынной улице. Чувствуя, что его спутник истекает кровью, Гарри торопился, но когда они проходили мимо круга света очередного фонаря, было видно, что на его губах играет слегка безумная улыбка.  
В этот момент Гарри казалось, что вся вселенная сжалась, точно узкий зрачок чудовищного Йормунганда, и реальным осталась лишь эта освещенная фонарями улица и они двое, медленно, тяжело бредущие в сторону его дома. Он понимал… понимал, что раненный маг прав, что это ловушка, и с минуты на минуту он будет убит, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он видел этот взгляд… чувствовал тяжесть руки, вцепившейся в его плечо… его уха касались непокорные пряди длинных черных волос…  
Безнадежный идиот, он ловил последний отблеск надежды на чудо, как глоток воздуха перед казнью.  
Вот и калитка его дома. За ней – территория, защищенная почти так же надежно, как Хогвартс. И сейчас он собирался впустить на нее человека, смерть которого видел собственными глазами. Зажмурившись на мгновение, будто бы в последний раз спросив себя, хочет ли он жить вообще, Гарри протянул руку с волшебной палочкой к маленькой табличке с вымышленным именем владельца дома.  
«Я, Гарри Поттер, приказываю тебе впустить моего спутника внутрь и закрыть проход другим».  
Прошептав это, он легонько стукнул кончиком палочки по последней букве написанного имени, а затем коснулся своего лба. Надпись вспыхнула золотистым светом и тут же погасла. Гарри торопливо отпер калитку и втащил раненного в свой внутренний двор.   
\- Когда будете уходить, просто коснитесь ее моей палочкой, - с горькой усмешкой проговорил он и повел своего спутника в дом. Раненый ничего не ответил. Он явно слабел с каждым шагом, и когда Гарри довел его до дивана в гостиной, смог лишь бессильно повалиться на него.   
\- Подождите немного, - проговорил Гарри и быстро прошел на кухню. Там он трясущимися руками открыл один из верхних шкафчиков и достал коробку с лекарствами. С трудом нашел в царящем в ней беспорядке бинт и антисептическое средство, кляня себя за то, что напрочь забыл все заклинания, которые могут заменить эти магловские способы помощи.   
В этот миг в его сознании билось отчаянное «Кто он? Кто же он?». Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто находился в каком-то бредовом сне, порожденном жаром или душевной болезнью. Но все-таки он считал себя обязанным действовать быстро и четко, потому что этот сон явно грозил окончиться реальными последствиями… которые представлялись ему очень мрачными.  
Наполнив стакан холодной водой, Гарри подхватил все найденные лекарства и поспешил обратно в гостиную. На одну секунду он представил, что не застанет в ней никого, но раненный маг был там, не собираясь никуда исчезать. Когда Гарри вошел, он поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- Что это? – хрипло спросил гость, и Гарри вновь вздрогнул от звука его голоса.  
\- Я перевяжу вам рану, только позвольте мне снять ваш плащ…  
\- Перевяжешь этим? – с уничижительной иронией переспросил черноволосый маг, делая слабую попытку привстать на своем месте, будто бы с любопытством ожидая того, как Гарри начнет исполнять задуманное.  
\- Исцеляющая магия никогда не была моей сильной стороной, профессор, - попытавшись добавить в свой тон хоть немного яда, ответил Гарри. – Лучше уж воспользоваться магловскими средствами, чем дать вам истечь кровью, не правда ли?  
Его голос отчаянно дрожал, и Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Раненный маг до озноба знакомым жестом поднял руку и откинул с лица мешающие пряди волос.   
\- Поттер, просто дай мне свою палочку. Мою ты подобрать не удосужился.  
\- А вы и не попросили, - почти огрызнулся Гарри, но покорно протянул палочку гостю, внутренне готовясь к последующему за этим удару.  
Но волшебник не сделал того молниеносного замаха, который ожидал от него покорный судьбе Гарри, а направил конец волшебной палочки на себя.  
\- Вулмера Санентум, - нараспев прошептал он, очерчивая над пропитанной кровью одеждой границы раны. Гарри, который пристально следил за каждым его движением, не заметил, чтобы что-то изменилось, но сказал себе, что едва ли смог бы сквозь ткань увидеть, как сворачивается кровь.  
\- Я так понимаю, глупо надеяться на то, что в твоем доме найдутся хотя бы простейшие ингредиенты для восстанавливающего зелья? – холодно осведомился раненный.  
\- Мне придется разочаровать вас, профессор, - ответил Гарри в том же духе.   
Со стороны это было похоже на странный спектакль на двоих, в котором каждая реплика цеплялась за предыдущую маленьким острым стальным крючком. Гарри было легко… он чувствовал вдохновение, хотя его нещадно трясло, а перед глазами стоял лишь один образ: его собственное тело, распростертое посреди гостиной без каких-либо признаков жизни.  
\- Ну что ж, придется обходиться имеющимся, - проговорил гость и сунул руку в складки пропитанной кровью мантии. Оттуда он извлек крохотный флакон с темной жидкостью.  
\- Дай мне этот стакан, - указал он на стакан с водой, который все еще держал в руках оцепеневший Гарри.   
\- Сейчас… я вылью воду.  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - ответил гость и протянул руку за стаканом. Один взмах волшебной палочки, и вместо воды в стакане закачалась жидкость, более всего напоминающая виски. Раненный залпом выпил ее, а затем вылил в сосуд все содержимое своего флакона и вновь осушил его до дна.  
\- Кто вы? – невпопад спросил Гарри, устало садясь напротив гостя в кресло. В его голосе явственно прозвучала безнадежная мольба о правде.  
Волшебник на миг закрыл глаза, будто бы собираясь с силами для ответа, а потом взглянул на него так, словно перед ним было какое-то бессловесное животное, вызывающее жалость и сострадание.  
\- Тебе вновь повезло, Поттер. Как и много раз прежде…  
Он хотел что-то добавить, но внезапно Гарри заметил, как и без того бледное лицо его гостя стало белым, как снег, а взгляд утратил свою остроту… в следующее мгновение темные глаза закатились, и раненный медленно сполз на сидение дивана.  
Гарри вскочил со своего места.  
\- Профессор! – крикнул он. – Снейп!  
Он начал трясти раненного за воротник, но тот оставался без сознания.   
\- Проклятье! – в панике прошептал Гарри, вглядываясь в посеревшее лицо человека, носящего облик его умершего учителя. Если бы он хоть что-то понимал… мог хоть что-то сделать…  
Внезапно Гарри вскочил на ноги и кинулся на кухню. Он вновь, уже второй раз за эту безумную ночь, зажег свет, умудрившись не разбудить Мефисто, и в два шага оказался перед портретом, висевшем в дальнем углу.  
Салазар не спал. Он стоял в глубине картины, спиной прислонившись к своему невнятному темному фону, скрестив руки на груди, и, как всегда, улыбался.  
\- Я тебя слушаю, ученик.  
\- Мне нужно знать, как приготовить восстанавливающее зелье, - выпалил Гарри, совершенно не заботясь о том, как эта спешка будет воспринята дьявольски любопытным древним магом.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – Салазар картинно зевнул, демонстрируя бесконечную усталость.  
\- Да!   
Слизерин ухмыльнулся, будто бы говоря: «Ну раз ты так взволнован, так уж и быть, снизойду до того, чтобы разобраться в твоих незначительных проблемах».  
\- Поттер, ты ранен?  
\- Нет!  
\- Хорошо, - правдоподобно изобразив облегчение от этой новости, заключил Салазар. - Для начала мне интересно, что у тебя есть из ингредиентов.  
\- Почти ничего… разве что…, - лихорадочно соображая, Гарри вдруг вспомнил о том, что помимо его собственных весьма скудных магических запасов в доме имеется целая коллекция склянок и пузырьков, оставшихся от прежней хозяйки. Как же он раньше не догадался?! – Если чего-то не хватит, я готов отправиться за этим в Лондон.  
\- Сейчас, посреди ночи?  
\- Если это потребуется!  
Салазар, наконец, оторвался от стены и шагнул ближе, вновь заняв привычное место внутри рамы. Его гипнотические глаза сияли неподдельным интересом.  
\- Доставай все, что есть, и читай мне названия. Я знаю не менее трех десятков зелий, подходящих тебе по эффекту. Остается лишь прикинуть, что из этого ты сможешь приготовить здесь и сейчас.  
Гарри открыл верхнее отделение дальнего кухонного шкафа, который как нельзя кстати оказался ближе всего к картине, и начал извлекать из него флаконы с самым разнообразным содержимым. Он читал этикетки, на которых витиеватым старинным почерком от руки были выведены названия, а те, которые были подписаны рунами, показывал Слизерину. Салазар давал краткий комментарий к каждому новому веществу, поясняя для Гарри, для какого зелья оно сможет сгодиться. Когда шкаф полностью опустел, а на кухонном столе выстроилась целая батарея самых разнообразных сосудов для хранения магического содержимого, Гарри окинул все это растерянным взглядом.  
По пояснениям основателя Хогвартса он все-таки понял, что с имеющимися ингредиентами возможно приготовить только одно зелье, но для него не хватает двух компонентов.  
\- Совиные когти вполне можно заменить дроблеными костями пустельги, - задумчиво проговорил Салазар, не глядя на Гарри, - а вот кровь оборотня…  
\- Кровь оборотня? – потрясенно переспросил он. – Но ведь… ее нельзя добывать… они же тоже люди, как и мы…  
Слизерин усмехнулся.  
\- Это сейчас оборотни стали считаться людьми. А когда-то они были вполне себе чудовищами, и их кровь добывалась также, как, к примеру, кровь дракона. Очень, кстати, прибыльное дело было для тех, кто ее, хм, собирал… На них же все заживает, как на собаках! Думаешь, почему?  
От этих слов, воскресивших в воображении образ одного из его друзей, давнего друга его отца и самого лучшего преподавателя по защите от темных искусств, Гарри передернуло.  
\- Ну нет так нет, - видимо, продолжая думать в своем направлении, произнес Слизерин и весело заключил. – Тогда мы можем взять твою!  
\- Мою кровь?   
\- Ну а почему бы нет?  
Гарри поднял на портрет взгляд, полный недоверия.  
\- В прошлый раз моя кровь была использована совершенно не по назначению.  
\- О, только не говори, что ты недоволен! Может, ты знаешь еще кого-то, готового нянчиться с тобой в любое время дня и ночи и разбираться со всеми твоими бредовыми идеями?  
На это Гарри совершенно не нашелся, что ответить.  
\- Замена может повлиять на свойства зелья?  
\- Разве что несколько их ослабить, - с улыбкой ответил Салазар. – Как я уже говорил, твой отец значительно разбавил ценнейший эликсир своей крови, однако она все-таки осталась кровью Певереллов… И даже при том, что твой организм едва ли имеет способность заживлять раны за считанные часы, в плане получения из тебя основного компонента для зелья ты куда более полезен, чем любой магл.  
Эти пространные рассуждения о человеческой крови заставили бы Гарри испытать неприятное чувство в любой другой момент, но только не сейчас, когда в его гостиной лежал человек, потерявший сознание от кровопотери… и когда этот человек…  
\- Хорошо, - Гарри оборвал себя на середине мысли и принялся искать малый котел для зельеварения, который не доставал с тех самых пор, как переехал в этот дом. Найдя его и не без странного ощущения водрузив на керамическую поверхность современной магловской плиты, замер в ожидании указаний Слизерина.  
\- Раньше, еще до самых первых попыток волшебников начать жить в мире и согласии с маглами, основой практически любого зелья была кровь. Современные рафинированные поколения называют это варварством и темными временами, однако мало кто из нынешних волшебников имеет представление о том, насколько эффективнее были наши старые зелья... – Объяснив Гарри первые шаги в приготовлении зелья, продолжил свою лекцию древний маг. – Приворотное было способно влюбить человека на всю жизнь, оборотное позволяло держать личину на протяжении нескольких дней…  
\- А сейчас? – задал вопрос Гарри, замерев над котлом с очередным флаконом в руке. Ему показалось, что даже сердце перестало стучаться в грудную клетку, чтобы не мешать ему расслышать ответ.  
\- Сейчас можно приготовить оборотное зелье, которое будет действовать не более трех часов. Старый рецепт был утерян, но я могу точно сказать одно: в его основе была свежая, не успевшая свернуться кровь чернокожего юноши.  
На этот раз Гарри все-таки подурнело, но он усилием воли заставил себя не подать виду. Нужно было сосредоточиться на зелье…  
Сонный Мефисто следил за движениями его рук с верхушки своей клетки, с истинно телепатической проницательностью не вмешиваясь в процесс, Салазар продолжал свою лекцию о крови как основном компоненте старинных варев… Гарри потерял счет времени, и ему начало казаться, что он уже не успеет ничего сделать, и человек, без сознания лежащий в гостиной, умрет… Но вот он последний раз помешал кипящую в котле жидкость, и Слизерин констатировал, что зелье готово.  
\- Остуди его заклинанием, - приказал древний маг. – Тебе будет достаточной смочить им губы, чтобы зелье начало действовать.   
Гарри перелил получившееся зелье в небольшой хрустальный флакон и направил на него волшебную палочку, из конца которой подул холодный воздух. Когда поверхность сосуда вновь стала прохладной, он убрал палочку и закупорил флакон.  
\- Спасибо, - произнес он, глянув на человека, изображенного на картине.   
Слизерин ответил ему веселым взглядом недобрых искристых глаз.  
\- Передай привет твоему гостю, кем бы он ни был, - проговорил он на парсултанге.  
Уже собравшийся уходить Гарри остановился в дверях.  
\- Вам известно, что у меня в доме кто-то есть…  
\- Конечно же. Я не думаю, что ты стал бы варить восстанавливающее зелье для самого себя. Тебе не свойственно заботиться о будущем, а в данный момент ты не похож на того, кому нужно залечить раны. Зато ты взволнован и совершенно растерян. Это означает, что маленькая неприятность в виде потери крови произошла с кем-то другим.   
Гарри кивнул и вышел из кухни.   
В волнении он приблизился к неподвижно лежащему магу. За то время, пока он готовил зелье, раненный, кажется, стал еще бледнее, хотя это и представлялось Гарри невозможным. Он испытал отчаянное желание схватить мужчину за руку и прощупать пульс, но заставил себя успокоиться и внимательно к нему приглядеться, ища признаки дыхания.  
Закрытая сюртуком и просторным черным плащом грудь волшебника почти незаметно глазу вздымалась и опускалась.  
Переведя дух, Гарри медленно, словно боясь, что раненный сейчас откроет глаза и бросится на него, начал склоняться с флаконом в руке. На мраморно-белые губы упало несколько карминовых капель.   
Не будучи ни в чем уверенным, даже в собственном рассудке, Гарри убрал флакон. Теперь ему оставалось только ждать.  
Чего же? Своей нелепой смерти, закономерного следствия доверия незнакомцу? Или же того самого чуда, на веру в которое у него уже не хватало сил?..  
Это лицо… неизменно надменное выражение даже сейчас, когда он был без сознания… тяжелые пряди иссиня-черных волос… этот плащ, так напоминающий распростертые крылья нетопыря…   
Внезапно Гарри подумал о том, что раненному тяжело дышать в этой одежде, застегнутой на все пуговицы до самого горла. Осознавая, что в его действиях есть что-то странное, он осторожно протянул руку к воротничку лежащего без сознания волшебника и расстегнул две верхние пуговицы. Затем отошел, будто боясь, что прямо сейчас на его глазах маг обернется огромным черным зверем.  
Больше он ничего не мог сделать. Ему действительно оставалось только ждать… когда закончится действие оборотного зелья и когда незнакомец придет в себя.   
Спотыкаясь от усталости, которая навалилась на него в тот самый миг, когда он подумал о сне, Гарри побрел в свою спальню. В абсолютной темноте он поднялся по лестнице и вошел в комнату. Дальше… тьма затопила все остальное, и он перестал осознавать себя.

Солнце навязчиво проникло под ресницы, разбудив пронзительную зелень его взгляда. Гарри сонно потянулся и тут же почувствовал что-то непривычное. Кажется… он заснул не на своем любимом диване, а в кровати в спальне… Почему бы это? Все еще не освободившись от мягких пут бессмысленного утреннего сна, он попытался вновь смежить веки, чтобы украсть у наступающего дня еще часок… но неожиданно пришедшее понимание заставило глаза распахнуться, а тело напрячься каждым мускулом.   
Он все еще жив?   
Гарри рывком встал и зашарил вокруг в поисках очков. Быстро, не задумываясь, оделся и выбежал из комнаты. Врываясь в гостиную, он был готов к тому, что увидит там кого угодно… думал, что будет готов…  
Он остановился, будто с размаху налетел невидимую стену.  
Оборотное зелье… не прекратило своего действия… или перед ним был Северус Снейп.  
Чувствуя, что ноги отказываются держать его, Гарри сел в ближайшее кресло и тупо уставился на своего ночного гостя. Все мысли и чувства будто бы вынесло из его головы одним стремительным потоком.  
Как это возможно?..  
Последний директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс все еще оставался без сознания, а, может быть, просто спал под действием двух зелий… Его лицо больше не казалось смертельно бледным, а дыхание было ровным.  
Гарри потрясенно смотрел на него, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что делать дальше.   
Если… если это действительно его бывший учитель… бывший враг… как он сумел выжить? И что же тогда происходило на похоронах? Чьими были эти похороны? Гарри отчетливо помнил… он был в здравом рассудке в тот день… и все вокруг…   
Где он скрывался все это время? И… зачем? Кто сражался с ним прошлой ночью? Кто пытался его убить?  
Гарри уткнулся лицом в ладони. Ему казалось, что от этих вопросов у него сейчас начнет адски раскалываться голова. Никакой разум, даже самый стойкий, не мог этого вынести…  
Может, следовало позвать сюда друзей? Спросить их совета? Может… ему нужно было сообщить в Министерство… о чем? О том, что у него в доме находится погибший во время битвы с Волан-де-Мортом и прилюдно похороненный Северус Снейп? А хотел ли сам Снейп, чтобы кто-то знал о том, что он жив?  
Что он жив…  
От этой мысли по телу Гарри прошла горячая волна. Все это время… он винил себя в том, что ненавидел этого человека и лишь после его смерти узнал об истинных мотивах его поступков… что он уже ничего не мог сделать, чтобы исправить то, что было… Все эти недели… образ последнего, самого преданного, сторонника Дамблдора не выходил у него из головы…   
Гарри чувствовал, что не может признать в происходящем реальную действительность. Это было похоже на странный сон, сотканный из чувства вины и мучительного желания что-то изменить… но ведь вселенная не умеет читать его мысли и воплощать в жизнь его сны…  
Что он должен был делать? Гарри был совершенно растерян.  
Он так и остался сидеть в кресле, не спуская глаз со спящего человека в черных одеждах, перепачканных землей и кровью.  
Он ждал очень долго. Солнце успело подняться настолько высоко, что перестало светить в окна гостиной… Гарри слышал, как на кухне Мефисто привычно открыл задвижку окна и вылетел на улицу. Со стороны дороги доносились звуки проезжающих машин и голоса гуляющих детей.   
В конце концов он почувствовал, что больше не может оставаться без движения, и если просидит здесь еще немного, то просто не сможет встать на ноги. Он поднялся и направился на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе чашку чая, а, может быть…  
\- Как подействовало зелье? – услышал он знакомый голос уже с порога.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно признался Гарри.   
Ему не нужно было смотреть в сторону старинной картины, висящей в дальнем углу, чтобы получить представление о том цепком, полном любопытства взгляде, который вонзился в него с первого мгновения, как он появился в поле зрения портрета.   
\- Ты использовал его всего несколько часов назад. Твой несчастный подопытный, умирающий от потери крови, наверняка сейчас находится в состоянии глубокого восстановительного сна. Не думаю, что ты сможешь спросить его об ощущениях от твоего варева раньше, чем через сутки…   
\- А что же мне делать сейчас? – почти в отчаянии спросил Гарри, вложив в этот вопрос куда больше, чем мог объяснить Салазар Слизерин.  
\- Пока что только время от времени проверять пульс и пить чай здесь, в моем, столь благотворно влияющем на тебя, обществе.  
\- Прекрасно, - с мрачным смирением отозвался Гарри и действительно уселся за стол с чашкой, полной дымящегося черного напитка.  
Но привычная чайная медитация показалась ему какой-то совершенно бесполезной, не способной заставить осколки его сознания вновь собраться воедино. Он чувствовал себя так, будто рассыпал их на большой территории, и теперь был вынужден заглядывать под каждую мысль, чтобы найти и попытаться восстановить собственный рассудок.  
Ему казалось, что время остановилось, и весь его дом с молчащим колокольчиком оказался где-то между мирами, где все теряло смысл и становилось лишь имитацией самого себя.  
Гарри был не в состоянии поддерживать сколько-нибудь содержательную беседу со своим единственным собеседником, который был всегда готов наполнить его голову древней мудростью, замешанной на предельном цинизме и демоническом хитроумии.  
Допив чай, он покинул кухню и начал бесцельно слоняться по дому, будто бы ища какую-то оставленную неизвестно где безделушку.  
Больше всего на свете Гарри хотел хоть что-то делать, чтобы не бродить так… Он с радостью отправился бы в Косой переулок и скупил бы там всю лавку с ингредиентами для зелий, если бы не безумный страх по возвращению обнаружить, что его гость пропал… и что, возможно, его никогда и не было в этом доме… Единственное, на что Гарри все-таки решился – это совершить кратковременную вылазку за оброненной его гостем волшебной палочкой.   
Палочка нашлась без труда. Отлетевшая в сторону небольшого овражка, она не попалась на глаза ни снующим там и сям детям, ни выгуливаемым в парке собакам. Гарри поднял ее и повертел в руках, удивленно разглядывая. Она была совершенно ему незнакома.  
Гарри с максимальной поспешностью вернулся в дом и, осторожно положив находку на журнальный столик рядом со спящим, продолжил свое неприкаянное шатание по дому.   
Так прошло еще несколько часов. В какой-то момент он вспомнил о своей книге заклинаний, которая всегда спасала его тогда, когда он пытался бороться с медленным течением времени. Спустившись за ней в гостиную, он внезапно замер, не успев шагнуть на последнюю ступень лестницы.  
Холл был пуст, а входная дверь – распахнута.   
Не помня себя, Гарри рванулся вперед и выбежал из дома. Остановился перед запертой калиткой.  
\- Ты решил, что я буду твоим пленником, Поттер? – прозвучал позади него чуть хрипловатый низкий голос. Гарри нервно обернулся.   
Снейп стоял в нескольких шагах от него у живой изгороди, окружающей всю территорию дома и защищающей ее от посторонних взглядов с улицы. Казалось, что он вовсе не был ранен, но в его резком темном облике было что-то непривычное, отличающееся от того образа, который был намертво впечатан в память Гарри. Тот не стал даже пытаться понять, что же это было, обескураженный тем, что в этот момент от волнения он буквально забыл английский язык.  
\- Защита твоего дома действительно надежна, - проговорил Снейп, обведя взглядом границы магического купола так, будто мог видеть сеть искусно сплетенных заклинаний.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, маг развернулся и пошел обратно в дом. Только теперь Гарри заметил, что его все еще пошатывало от слабости, хотя он практически сумел это скрыть. Гарри пошел за ним следом, силясь набраться смелости для того, чтобы задать те вопросы, которые буквально сжигали его внутренности.  
В гостиной Снейп опустился на диван. Темный взгляд проводил Гарри, который подошел и сел в кресло напротив. Сейчас этот взгляд был спокоен и невозмутим, но Гарри тут же вспомнилось, как раненный маг смотрел на него ночью… так, будто сквозь эти неразличимо-черные зрачки медленно вытягивали его душу.  
\- Чем ты меня напоил? – неожиданно задал вопрос Снейп, подавшись вперед так, что Гарри подумал, что он сейчас встанет и нависнет над ним с волшебной палочкой, зажатой в бледных пальцах.  
\- Я дал вам восстанавливающее зелье, - проговорил Гарри, внезапно ощутив приступ уверенности в своих действиях. Если бы еще и голос его звучал не так растерянно!  
\- Кажется, ты говорил мне… - начал Снейп, но Гарри перебил его:  
\- Я ошибся: у меня оказалось достаточно ингредиентов для этого зелья.   
\- И даже фрагмент кожи морского дьявола? – в тоне Снейпа прозвучало пренебрежительное недоверие, заставившее Гарри с головой окунуться в воспоминания о школьных годах, когда этот тон вызывал у него желание наслать на ненавистного преподавателя какое-нибудь проклятие.  
\- Я использовал другой рецепт, - быстро ответил он, изо всех сил надеясь, что ему каким-то волшебным образом удастся избежать пояснений на этот счет. – Я расскажу вам обо всем, о чем вы захотите узнать, но, прошу, скажите… как вам удалось остаться в живых?  
Ему показалось, будто время совершило скачок назад, и они вернулись к тому моменту, когда вот так же были в гостиной, и он, Гарри, с мольбой в голосе спрашивал: «Кто вы?»  
Черноволосый маг на мгновение закрыл глаза, будто бы для того, чтобы справиться с приступом головной боли… а потом спокойно произнес:  
\- Не все ли тебе равно, Поттер? Вчера ночью ты не счел важным спросить у меня хоть какое-то подтверждение того, что я действительно тот, о ком ты думаешь, хотя я и призывал тебя быть осторожным. Сегодня ты мог бы уже быть мертв.  
\- Я прекрасно это понимал, профессор, - с нажимом на последнем слове произнес Гарри, обретая необходимую ему стойкость в самый трудный момент разговора. – Помочь вам дойти до этого дома было моим взвешенным решением, и я представлял, что за свою ошибку могу поплатиться жизнью.   
В его лицо впился темный взгляд, за считанные мгновения ставший невыносимо тяжелым.  
\- Не зная, как распорядиться собственным существованием, ты пытаешься бравировать пренебрежением к своей жизни? И тебе плевать на то, сколько сил было отдано, чтобы она была сохранена?  
\- Кажется, это моя жизнь, - начиная злиться, колко ответил Гарри. – И я распоряжаюсь ей так, как считаю нужным. Если бы я оставил вас там, на земле в парке, вы, возможно, не дожили бы до утра. Моя осторожность должна стоить больше, чем ваша жизнь?  
Снейп сделал резкий жест рукой, говорящий «хватит!»  
\- Твоя доверчивость переходит все возможные границы, Поттер. Ни учеба в Хогвартсе, ни война ничего в тебе не изменили. Ты все так же надеешься на свое сверхъестественное везение, которое никогда тебя не оставляет. А что будет, если этот момент когда-нибудь наступит?  
\- Тогда я стану живым доказательством вашей правоты, профессор. Точнее, мертвым. Но пока этого не произошло, я все-таки прошу вас объяснить мне хоть что-то… возможно, это поможет мне выжить в дальнейшем, потому что сейчас я ничего не понимаю.  
\- Хорошо, - к удивлению Гарри, вдруг согласился Снейп. – Ты действительно должен знать, что происходит.  
Гарри быстро кивнул, боясь спугнуть свою удачу.  
\- Твоей жизни угрожает опасность, о которой известно только мне. По крайней мере, господа мракоборцы не имеют о ней никакого представления, - добавил он, презрительно скривившись. – Все это время после второго падения Темного Лорда ты ежеминутно подвергался угрозе, и я не могу объяснить, как тебе все-таки удалось избежать смерти, учитывая твою совершенную безалаберность. Каждый раз, когда ты покидал этот дом, ты рисковал жизнью. На твое счастье, ты делал это нечасто, и в большинстве случаев за тобой все-таки велось наблюдение сотрудниками Министерства.  
По тону Снейпа Гарри чувствовал, что угроза, о которой говорил зельевар, была действительно более чем реальной, однако его мысли сами собой начали развиваться в другом направлении.  
\- Откуда вам это известно? Почему вы скрываетесь ото всех и следите за мной? Если вы действуете в одиночку, вас самого могут убить! Впрочем, вчера они, кажется, кто-то попытался именно это и сделать, - мрачно закончил Гарри.  
Кажется, эти слова вызвали у Снейпа самое настоящее бешенство, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не начать кричать. Гарри даже приготовился закрыться щитом внешнего холодного спокойствия, но когда Снейп заговорил, его тон оказался лишь несколько раздраженным.  
\- Мотивы своих поступков я оставлю при себе. Что до твоей трогательной заботы о моей судьбе, то теперь уже поздно волноваться: после вчерашнего столкновения они узнали обо мне и теперь будут пытаться воплотить в жизнь свои планы куда осторожнее. Если бы я мог остаться незамеченным, я так бы и сделал, но тогда, возможно, мы не разговаривали бы сейчас. – Произнося это, он достал из кармана сюртука свою волшебную палочку и сделал краткое резкое движение ее кончиком в сторону Гарри. Тот увидел, как его собственная палочка, оставленная на каминной полке еще утром, быстро летит к нему по воздуху, повинуясь невербальному приказу зельевара. Оказавшись над Гарри, палочка упала к нему на колени, больно ударив костяшку пальца. – Предлагаю тебе хотя бы для разнообразия подумать о собственной безопасности.   
\- А что я могу сделать? – спросил Гарри, упрямо игнорируя свалившуюся из воздуха волшебную палочку. – Я не знаю о том, кто эти люди и почему они хотят моей смерти. Хотя… в принципе, об этом-то несложно догадаться.   
\- Для начала ты должен стать внимательнее. Неужели за все время твоего проживания здесь ничего тебя не насторожило?  
Гарри честно попытался вспомнить хоть какие-то настораживающие моменты, но вся его жизнь последних месяцев представлялась ему одним долгим днем, заполненным бессмысленным ожиданием и мучительным копанием в себе. И, кажется… теперь этому пришел конец…  
\- Ничего особенного со мной не происходило, - уверенно заявил Гарри. – До того, как я увидел вас этой ночью в парке, я жил, как обычный магл.   
Гарри готов был молиться кому угодно о том, чтобы оказалось, что зельевар не осведомлен о его путешествиях в самые разнообразные места, связанные с ним самим… и особенно о поездке в Паучий Тупик…  
\- Зная тебя, я уверен, что это невозможно, - раздраженно проговорил Снейп, и у Гарри немного отлегло от сердца.  
\- Однако же…, - он хотел закончить фразу «это правда», но остановился, вдруг вспомнив о Мефисто. – Единственное, что произошло странного… это неприятность с моей птицей-почтальоном, - нехотя закончил он, досадуя на то, что придется дать пищу для язвительных замечаний Снейпа.  
\- Твоя сова была убита? – пронзая Гарри пытливым взглядом, быстро спросил маг.  
\- Нет. У меня не сова… грач. Кажется, на него напали. Несколько дней назад мне принесли его, раненного. К его лапке было что-то привязано, но остался только обрывок нитки…  
Вспоминая этот момент, Гарри внезапно разозлился на себя, потому что только сейчас ему пришло в голову, что нападение на Мефисто могло быть частью какого-то более серьезного плана и что…  
\- В этот момент тебя не было дома, ведь так? – заставившим Гарри похолодеть вкрадчивым тоном осведомился Снейп.  
\- Да. Я пришел позже. К этому моменту то, что было привязано к Мефисто, уже исчезло. Я искал это на улице, но так ничего и не нашел.  
\- Это был темный артефакт. Простейший.  
\- Откуда вы знаете?..  
\- Поттер, это стало бы очевидно и тебе, если бы ты хоть на минуту об этом задумался! – гневно воскликнул зельевар. – Это была проверка защитных чар. Твоей птице привязали сверток с каким-нибудь средней силы проклятым медальоном и отправили ее к дому, следя за тем, где именно она наткнется на стену заклятий. В результате артефакт сгорел, а птица рухнула от удара о невидимую преграду.   
Казалось, Снейп сейчас встанет и уйдет, презрительно бросив напоследок что-то вроде «если тебе действительно все равно, жить или умирать, мне больше не о чем с тобой говорить». Но профессор зельеварения продолжал сидеть напротив него, скрестив руки на груди и буравя его непроглядно-темными глазами, в которых невозможно было ничего прочесть кроме бесконечного пренебрежения и разочарования.  
\- Почему я не могу рассказать обо всем мракоборцам? – осторожно спросил Гарри, заранее прикидывая варианты оборотов, с помощью которых Снейп будет его унижать за глупость и недальновидность.  
\- Потому что это небезопасно. Ты не сможешь предоставить им никаких реальных доказательств, и при этом существует вполне определенная вероятность того, что об этом узнают те, кто не должен ничего знать. Мракоборческий центр – это всего лишь структурное подразделение Министерства, а Министерство никогда не было защищено от утечек информации. Те, кто пытались напасть на твой дом, отчаянны, но малочисленны. Но если об их действиях станет известно другим сочувствующим, то кто-то может попытаться помочь им. Думаю, ты еще не забыл историю Барти Крауча-младшего.  
\- Но ведь… практически все бывшие Пожиратели Смерти сейчас арестованы…, - говоря это, Гарри чувствовал, что ему действительно становится не по себе, и причиной была вовсе не угроза его собственной жизни… все его друзья и близкие также сражались против Волан-де-Морта. Неужели теперь они также в опасности?  
\- Пожиратели – да, но это далеко не все, - проговорил Снейп, неприязненно скривившись, будто бы вспомнив что-то отвратительное. – Арестованы только те, кто как-то проявлял себя в то время, когда Волан-де-Морт был в силе. Однако в его окружении было достаточно волшебников, готовых выходить из тени только в определенных ситуациях. Среди них были весьма известные личности в магическом мире.   
\- Нечто вроде магловских политиков, тайно сочувствующих нацизму? – спросил Гарри, вспомнив о своем детском пристрастии смотреть, когда это возможно, новостные передачи, а также читать при свете фонарика не совсем обычные для ребенка книги.  
\- Да, именно. Им было проще всего отвертеться от обвинений в прошлый раз, и они также избежали каких-либо проблем сейчас. Я уверен, что среди них найдутся те, кто испытывает сожаление оттого, что решительный и бесстрашный проводник их идей был так внезапно побежден.  
\- Это люди, которые… желают, чтобы Статут был отменен?  
\- Да, - вновь подтвердил Снейп тоном, в котором Гарри прочел некоторое облегчение оттого, что разговор с ним, поверхностно мыслящим юнцом, наконец-то приобрел нужное направление. – Эта идея до сих пор искушает слишком многих.   
\- Но, все-таки, мне прежде всего угрожают те, кто не боится попасться мракоборцам?.. Вы так и не сказали, кто они.  
\- Потому что ты не был готов меня слушать, - неожиданно резким тоном проговорил зельевар. – Я не желаю тратить свое время на разговор, который будет благополучно пропущен мимо ушей.   
\- Я слушаю вас внимательно, - со всем смирением, на которое только был способен его довольно-таки независимый характер, проговорил Гарри. Ему показалось, что Снейп по привычке попытался уловить в его тоне иронию, чтобы еще больше рассвирепеть, однако Гарри был искренен, и зельевару ничего не оставалось, как сдержанно продолжить:  
\- Много лет назад, когда Том Реддл еще только начинал набирать единомышленников, готовых выполнять любые его приказы, он сделал одно открытие. Он узнал, что некоторые душевнобольные волшебники имеют способности, которые во много раз превосходят возможности обычных магов. Волан-де-Морт встретился с некоторыми из них и решил привлечь этих хитрых и нестандартно мыслящих волшебников на свою сторону. В результате он получил бесконечно преданных ему, но совершенно неуправляемых слуг. Несколько раз эти Пожиратели срывали его планы своими непредсказуемыми выходками. В конце концов, Волан-де-Морт понял, что эти люди могут серьезно повредить ему. Но просто убивать их ему не хотелось, так как их безграничная вера в его силу и величие чрезвычайно ему льстила. Тогда он связал их сознания единым заклинанием, которое заставляло их вести себя тихо и повиноваться каждому его слову. Это было нечто гораздо более сложное, чем заклятье Империус. Независимые каждый в своем персональном безумии волшебники думали и действовали, как одна стая, почти как живой организм. Волан-де-Морт мог не сомневаться не только в их преданности, но и в безукоризненном послушании.  
\- Когда он умер, связующие чары пали… - тихо проговорил Гарри, пытающийся представить себе этих неизвестных ему сумасшедших, которые в один миг пришли в себя и лихорадочно начали искать своего повелителя. Снейп неотрывно следил за ним своими темными глазами, в которых Гарри на миг почудилось понимание, снисхождение.  
\- Этих людей мало, в сражении во время битвы за Хогвартс они непременно бы проиграли, но они никогда не действуют в открытую. Как и все одержимые маниями душевнобольные, они чрезвычайно хитры и изворотливы. Положительный момент лишь в том, что им очень трудно договориться между собой, но за время, пока они служили Волан-де-Морту, они все-таки немного друг к другу привыкли.  
\- Теперь они желают убить меня.  
\- Думаю, у каждого из них свое мнение насчет того, что нужно с тобой сделать, - с неприятной интонацией в голосе проговорил Снейп.  
\- Прекрасно! – слегка хлопнув в ладоши, Гарри поднялся с кресла. – До меня хочет добраться стая прикормленных Волан-де-Мортом маньяков, а Министерство ничего не может с этим поделать. Профессор, я предлагаю вам выпить со мной за мое здоровье и пожелать долгих лет жизни!   
Это была худшая формулировка его впечатления от этих тревожных новостей, какую можно было высказать при Северусе Снейпе, однако Гарри ничего не смог с собой поделать. Иммунитет к опасности, полученный им за годы постоянной угрозы нападения Волан-де-Морта, не давал возможности ощутить хоть какой-то страх за себя, хотя, возможно, сейчас он был бы очень кстати.   
Гарри увидел, как гнев все-таки исказил тонкие черты лица его чудесным образом выжившего учителя, и тот встал с дивана, но вряд ли для того, чтобы проследовать вместе с ним на кухню, приняв предложение выпить по такому поводу.   
В голове Гарри молниеносно пронеслась мысль о том, что сейчас профессор все-таки уйдет, и тогда он, нахальный юнец, потеряет какую-либо возможность искупить перед ним свою вину. Гарри открыл рот, еще не придумав, что сказать для того, чтобы задержать Снейпа или хотя бы попытаться нейтрализовать его гнев, но в этот момент в гостиной раздался тревожный перезвон колокольчика.  
\- Это должно быть… я сейчас… - внезапно вновь утратив контроль над своим языком, проговорил Гарри, лихорадочно соображая, кто это может быть и что следует делать. – Профессор, я прошу вас…  
Он жестом указал на лестницу на верхний этаж и умоляюще взглянул в холодные глаза Снейпа. Тот не двинулся с места, но вот колокольчик затрезвонил вновь, на этот раз отчетливо настойчиво, и Гарри пришлось оставить его и отправиться к выходу.  
Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, чтобы ожидающий у калитки не смог случайно увидеть гостиную, Гарри вышел на улицу, неожиданно удивившись тому, что начало едва заметно вечереть.  
Высокая фигура, стоящая внутри арки живой изгороди, показалась ему смутно знакомой. Он сделал несколько шагов по песчаной дорожке по направлению к калитке, и понял, что перед ним – министр магии Эмилиус Ньюман. К бесконечной досаде Гарри, привилегия постоянно видеться с действующими министрами магического мира также оказалась частью обязанностей избранного, и, хотя он успел привыкнуть к ней так же, как и к постоянной опасности, эта необходимость всегда вызывала его раздражение.  
\- Добрый вечер, сэр, - вежливо, но без излишней любезности, поздоровался Гарри, отперев калитку и выйдя к стоящему возле нее министру.  
\- Здравствуй, Гарри, - с располагающей к себе улыбкой проговорил мистер Ньюман. Он стоял, немного опираясь на кованые завитки дверцы, и эта поза ненавязчиво создавала эффект, что министр ниже, чем это было на самом деле. Впрочем, ту же функцию выполнял и его безупречно подобранный костюм, который был скроен так, чтобы максимально нивелировать излишнюю долговязость министра, которую его советники – политтехнологи справедливо считали несколько некорректной по отношению к его оппонентам. Впрочем, как Гарри успел заметить, уже имев удовольствие несколько раз пообщаться с высшим магическим чиновником, на самом деле большой рост был очень естественен для Эмилиуса Ньюмана как человека энергичного, привыкшего широко и быстро шагать к своей цели.  
Ньюман был на сто процентов политиком нового, мирного времени. Его предшественники точно соответствовали каждый своему периоду: нерешительный и недоверчивый Корнелиус Фадж – смутным предвоенным годам, а резкий и уверенный в себе Руфус Скримджер – периоду войны. Теперь магическое сообщество желало видеть в своей главе человека деятельного и решительного, но такого, чья энергия направлена на восстановление мира и процветания. За недолгий срок своего правления Эмилиус Ньюман еще не успел разочаровать своих избирателей. Все его действия представлялись общественности наполненными здоровым прагматизмом и совершенно логичными в новых условиях. Ньюман напоминал дорогостоящего менеджера высшего звена, который был способен наладить бизнес-процесс в любой компании.  
К Гарри министр относился как к чрезвычайно значимой среди своего электората капризной и избалованной знаменитости, к которой нужно было найти свой особый подход, чтобы все дальнейшее взаимодействие проходило легко и эффективно. Несколько раз в течение предыдущих коротких разговоров с Гарри он пытался выведать, что тот планирует делать в новой жизни, кем видит себя и чего хочет добиться. Сам Гарри подозревал, что его уклончивые ответы только раззадорили деловое любопытство этого человека, и он несомненно поставил себе цель во что бы то ни стало раскусить Мальчика-Который-Выжил-Аж-Два-Раза.   
\- Чем я могу вам помочь? – произнес Гарри, видя, что министр раздумывает, как изложить цель своего визита в удобной для него форме.  
Ньюман вновь улыбнулся, но эта улыбка оказалась настолько формальной и так быстро исчезла, что Гарри в который раз за сутки замер в не особо добром предчувствии.  
\- Я проезжал мимо и решил зайти, чтобы сообщить вам новости, мистер Поттер, - проговорил министр с видом, с которым начальник, не любящий тратить время на излишние эмоции и неконструктивное поведение, начинает совещание, посвященное внезапно возникшей серьезной проблеме. – Дело в том, что вчера ночью было совершено нападение на одного из мракоборцев, который занимался патрулированием территории в вашем поселке.  
\- Он жив? – нахмурившись, быстро спросил Гарри.  
\- Да, теперь с ним все в порядке, - ответил министр, явно показывая своим тоном, что считает, что ситуация находится под контролем. – Однако сам факт, что кто-то неизвестный напал на сотрудника Министерства, занимающегося обеспечением вашей безопасности, требует принятия особых мер. Я надеюсь, вы с пониманием отнесетесь к тому, что в течение какого-то срока наблюдение за вашим домом и этим населенным пунктом будет усилено.  
«Понятно», - сказал про себя Гарри.  
Министр был уверен, что мракоборцы в считанные сроки разберутся с этой проблемой. Единственным реально значимым моментом во всей этой истории Эмилиус Ньюман считал душевное равновесие «звезды», которой предстояло играть роль символа победы света над тьмой в течение неопределенного срока, естественно, превышающего все возможные сроки работы одного конкретно взятого министра.  
\- Да, конечно, - великодушно согласился Гарри, так как у него попросту не было свободных мыслительных ресурсов, чтобы представить, какие неудобства это может породить, так как все его мысли были устремлены к тому, кто без особого энтузиазма ждал его в гостиной. – Единственное, сэр, о чем я хочу попросить вас – это не задействовать слишком много сотрудников, потому что в этом маленьком пригороде им будет очень сложно оставаться незамеченными, - добавил он, будто бы кто-то другой говорил и думал за него.  
\- Хорошо. Через несколько минут у меня состоится рабочая встреча с Дереком Фоусикером, руководителем мракоборческого центра, и я обязательно передам ему ваше пожелание. Думаю, у вас не возникнет никаких проблем, мистер Поттер. Все ребята мракоборцы настоящие профессионалы, и они смогут обеспечить вам полную безопасность. Вам совершенно не о чем волноваться.  
Он вновь добавил к своим словам рабочую улыбку, призванную закрепить их позитивный смысл.  
\- Я не волнуюсь, министр, - спокойно проговорил Гарри, не удержавшись от того, чтобы не подпустить некоторую неоднозначность в свой тон, словно бы намекающий на то, что сам министр не так уж глубоко разбирается в настоящих опасностях. Если Эмилиус Ньюман и уловил этот намек, он совершенно не подал виду, скорее всего отнеся его в мысленный раздел «причуды мальчика-знаменитости».  
После недолгого молчания, во время которого Гарри не без труда пытался припомнить, о чем же забыл в этом разговоре, он произнес:  
\- Может быть, вы уделите мне несколько минут и зайдете выпить со мной чашечку кофе, - он глянул в сторону своего дома, окна которого даже сквозь шторы излучали теплый уютный свет, в душе отчаянно надеясь на хронический недостаток времени, которым страдает любой министр.  
\- Спасибо, - с чуть более искренней улыбкой отозвался Ньюман, - но я никак не могу задерживаться здесь еще дольше. Желаю вам хорошего вечера, мистер Поттер.   
\- Спасибо, сэр. И вам удачного вечера. До свидания.  
\- До свидания.  
Распрощавшись с министром, Гарри заторопился в дом, но у самой двери остановился, задумавшись о том, что еще он упустил из виду, говоря с Эмилиусом Ньюманом. У него осталось неприятное ощущение, что он все-таки не сделал нечто важное… И тут Гарри понял, что именно. Кажется, он совсем забыл изобразить хотя бы самое фальшивое удивление от сообщенной министром неприятной новости. Едва ли это не показалось Ньюману странным, однако он совершенно не подал виду, и это обстоятельство неожиданно встревожило Гарри. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы мракоборцы считали, что он располагает какой-то информацией о случившемся… Они могут решить, что его следует подробно расспросить о том, что он мог видеть и слышать прошлой ночью. Более того, им может прийти в голову идея о том, что нужно внимательно осмотреть его дом и окружающую территорию на предмет наличия опасных магических объектов…  
Он и так находился под круглосуточным наблюдением мракоборцев, а теперь в ближайшее время оно будет в несколько раз усилено, и сколько это продлится совершенно неизвестно.  
Гарри тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли, и, постаравшись заранее приготовиться к вопросам Снейпа, потянул ручку входной двери на себя.


	7. Недоверие

\- Куда вы?  
Вопрос прозвучал слишком растерянно, но это уже не имело значения.   
Снейп ожидал его у входа. Высокая темная фигура, напоминающая мрачную статую, по ошибке оказавшуюся в уютном окружении домашних вещей. Он не произнес ни слова, но Гарри безошибочно понял, что маг ждал его только для того, чтобы поставить в известность, что он уходит.  
\- Это был министр, - невпопад сказал Гарри, будто бы надеясь задержать Снейпа разговором.  
\- Твоя популярность все продолжает расти? - с привычной едкостью, но как-то почти безразлично осведомился зельевар.  
\- Нет. Он просто выполняет свои обязанности. А среди них значится и оберегание символов победы, одним из которых являюсь я. Если со мной что-то случится, ему крайне тяжело будет оправдать себя перед избирателями.  
Гарри постарался сказать это как можно более буднично и скучно, чтобы доказать учителю, который всегда подозревал его в запредельном тщеславии, что все это его совершенно не волнует.  
\- И кто же был избран на этот раз? – осведомился Снейп, заставив Гарри непонимающе на него уставиться.   
\- Эмилиус Ньюман, бывший глава отдела Международного магического сотрудничества. Но… как вы можете этого не знать? Ведь сразу же после его избрания каждому взрослому волшебнику страны было выслано письмо… в котором новый министр поздравлял всех с победой и излагал основные тезисы программы восстановления мира и порядка. Письма разносили совы, и они точно знали, где находится каждый адресат…  
\- Ничего о нем не слышал, - резко, будто бы одним своим словом отсекая сразу несколько щупалец у любопытства Гарри, произнес Снейп.  
\- Где же вы скрывались последние месяцы? – без надежды на ответ, просто из упрямства спросил Гарри.  
Темный взгляд даже не коснулся его лица, будто бы Снейпу было жаль тратить силы на нечто столь бесполезное, как безмолвное выражение своего отношения к этому вопросу.  
\- Я не надеюсь, что ты станешь осторожнее после того, что я тебе рассказал, Поттер. Однако я уверен, что сделал все, что мог, чтобы предупредить тебя. Больше я не намерен принимать участия в твоей судьбе.   
Произнеся это, он шагнул к двери и открыл ее, позволив любопытным сумеркам на мгновение заглянуть в гостиную.  
Гарри ощутил настоящую панику, цепкими когтями вцепившуюся в самое сердце. Он не представлял, как искупить свою вину перед этим человеком, но точно знал, что должен был это сделать во что бы то ни стало. Должен был не позволить ему вновь исчезнуть, на этот раз навсегда.  
Гарри сделал странный жест, будто бы призванный остановить своего мрачного гостя, и в этот момент в его голове отчетливо прозвучал шипящий голос: «Скажи ему о зелье…»  
О зелье?  
Он удивленно оглянулся, как будто говорящий на самом деле стоял у него за спиной, но тут же опомнился и вновь повернулся к Снейпу.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы перед уходом вы еще раз приняли мое зелье, - медленно, боясь ошибиться даже в каком-нибудь звуке, проговорил он.  
Только что собиравшийся шагнуть за порог Снейп замер, будто бы Гарри неожиданно обратился на его глазах в нечто совершенно странное.  
\- Твоего зелья? – неуловимо двусмысленным тоном переспросил он.  
\- Да, - уверенно ответил Гарри, чувствуя себя шарлатаном, выступающим с оправдательной речью перед огромной толпой, желающей его повесить. Говорить нужно было непринужденно и вдохновенно. А главное – нужно было быстро придумывать, что именно говорить. – Пока вы спали, я дал вам всего несколько капель, но этого недостаточно, чтобы рана зажила полностью. Вы собираетесь уходить, но будет ли у вас в ближайшее время возможность приготовить себе полноценное восстанавливающее зелье? Ведь, как я понимаю, никто, кроме меня, не знает о том, что вы живы… а, значит, вам придется продолжать скрываться…  
\- Покажи свое зелье, - приказал Снейп, полностью проигнорировав все остальное из сказанного Гарри.  
Тот, радуясь хотя бы такому результату, быстро пошел на кухню, где взял с полки флакон с зельем, попутно заметив подозрительное веселье в ледяном взгляде, кольнувшем его из дальнего угла.  
\- Вот, - он протянул флакон Снейпу, гадая, верно ли поступил.  
Зельевар взял маленький тонкий сосуд и поднес его к глазам, держа так, чтобы было хорошо видно, как нехотя колышется внутри карминовая жидкость. По виду зелье больше всего напоминало вино. Почему-то Гарри боялся, что из-за этого подозрительного вида Снейп подумает что-то дурное…  
Хотя зелье действительно было необычным, и Гарри было что скрывать от своего учителя…  
\- Ты приготовил это сам? Здесь, на своей кухне? – в голосе профессора явственно слышалось подозрение, но даже прекрасно знавший Снейпа Гарри удивился тому, насколько глубоким, судя по странно напряженному тону, оно было.  
\- Д-да… У меня есть котел. Я храню его на всякий случай… И некоторые ингредиенты остались от предыдущих хозяев дома… Но почему вы спрашиваете?  
Снейп, полностью поглощенный разглядыванием флакона, встряхивающий его так и эдак, ответил не сразу.  
\- Потому что мне кажется, что ты лжешь, - наконец, произнес он, уперев острый взгляд в Гарри. – Что это за зелье? Как оно называется? Где ты вычитал этот рецепт? Припоминаю, что ты обещал рассказать мне все.  
На миг Гарри ощутил тот самый внезапный холод, прокатившийся по венам, который испытал два года назад, когда Снейп выдернул его из Омута Памяти. Так, словно его поймали на настоящем преступлении… Но ведь это было не так! Ему было чем оправдаться!  
Он быстро пришел в себя.  
\- Это действительно восстанавливающее зелье! Я не лгу! Зачем мне причинять вам вред, профессор?  
Снейп сделал один молниеносный шаг, и оказался перед Гарри, почти навис над ним, впившись раскаленно-черным взглядом в его лицо.  
\- Сушеные крылья ядовитых стрекоз, порошок из толченых костей тролля, экстракт цветов пламяцвета, фрагмент кожи морского дьявола, «лунный дым»… - начал он перечислять, с каждым новым названным ингредиентом все более и более распаляясь. – Это все у тебя есть? Хранишь дома на всякий случай?!  
Чувствуя неподъемную тяжесть этого взгляда, опасную близость своего давнего мучителя, Гарри совсем потерялся в путах прошлых ощущений. За один краткий миг ему вспомнился весь тот страх, который он испытывал перед грозным преподавателем на первых курсах… и вся та злоба, презрение, которыми он буквально захлебывался под конец обучения в Хогвартсе… Но Гарри слишком хорошо помнил, чем обернулись впоследствии эти темные чувства. Заставив себя вернуться в настоящее, он распрямил плечи и отступил на шаг, чтобы почувствовать себя свободнее, а затем произнес:  
\- Я уже говорил вам, профессор, что использовал совсем другой рецепт, более… старый. Именно поэтому зелье имеет непривычный для вас цвет и кажется вам незнакомым.  
\- А что ты скажешь по поводу его побочных эффектов? – почти угрожающе задал вопрос Снейп.  
В это мгновение Гарри почудился шипящий змеиный смех.  
\- О каких побочных эффектах вы говорите? – растерянно переспросил он, подозревая худшее.   
\- Ты должен их знать, раз давал мне это зелье, Поттер!  
\- Я… не знаю, - честно признался Гарри. Смотря на взбешенного Снейпа, он представил себе, как душит и бьет головой о стены большую абсентово-зеленую змею.  
\- Немедленно покажи мне все ингредиенты, из которых ты готовил это зелье!   
Темноволосый маг резко толкнул его вперед, в сторону кухни, справедливо полагая, что он хранит магические вещества именно там. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. В конце концов он не обязан был выгораживать того, кто уже дважды успел его подставить!   
\- Добрый вечер, Северус! – прозвучал из глубины кухни, в которую они вошли, прохладный скользкий голос. – Должен сказать, что смерть придала твоим чертам некоторую аристократичность.  
От этого очевидного намека на безродное происхождение Снейпа Гарри просто-таки вздрогнул.  
Снейп резко повернулся на звук и в несколько шагов оказался перед портретом. Гарри побоялся приблизиться, ожидая, что волшебник набросится на портрет и разорвет его на куски, отчего произойдет что-нибудь ужасное… ведь это не простой холст с изображением человека в вычурной раме.  
\- Что здесь делает эта картина?  
Голос Снейпа прозвучал так, будто по нему, как по каменному желобу, вот-вот должна была потечь раскаленная лава его гнева.  
\- Это…, - начал было Гарри, не в силах придумать ни одного достойного объяснения, но его перебил Салазар:  
\- Ты не ответишь на приветствие, коллега? – тон основателя магической школы просто-таки распускался изумрудными цветами предвкушения веселья.   
Но Снейп повернулся к Гарри и вновь задал вопрос:  
\- Откуда у тебя эта картина?  
\- Северус, опустим все формальности и разбор пробелов в твоем воспитании. Может, ты все-таки прекратишь пытать мальчика и поговоришь со мной?  
\- Мальчика? – зельевар резко обернулся к портрету, в ответ на что и без того довольная улыбка змееуста стала откровенно ликующей.  
\- Да, моего способного ученика, которого ты со свойственной тебе недальновидностью проворонил, и который теперь постигает мою древнюю мудрость.  
Слыша это, Гарри хотелось провалиться сквозь тысячи геологических пород к самому центру земли… он не смел даже шевельнуться, чтобы неосторожным звуком не напомнить о своем присутствии двум препирающимся магам.  
\- На твой портрет не было наложено заклятие вечного молчания только потому, что ты являешься одним из основателей Хогвартс! – вскричал разъяренный Снейп. – Но это не значит, что ты волен манипулировать безмозглыми учениками по своему усмотрению!   
\- Но ведь на момент, когда Гарри пришел ко мне, попрошу заметить – сам, чтобы спросить совета! – он уже не был учеником моей школы, Северус, - с невозмутимостью, породившей в душе Гарри самую черную зависть, произнес Слизерин.  
\- Какого совета он мог у тебя попросить? – вмиг перейдя на вкрадчивый полушепот, проговорил Снейп, и Гарри понял, что пропал.  
Но Слизерин невозмутимо ответил:  
\- Совета по поводу его способности говорить на парсултанге. Гарри очень тревожило, что даже после смерти Волан-де-Морта он не потерял эту способность. Он опасался, что какая-то часть темного волшебника все еще осталась в его душе даже после уничтожения последнего крестража. Он пришел ко мне, потому что все остальные змееусты неожиданно уехали в отпуск и перестали отвечать на письма, - с ухмылкой закончил он.  
Гарри показалось, что ему стало легче дышать. Он совершенно не желал лгать своему бывшему учителю, однако раскрытие правды представлялось ему вариантом, равноценным самоубийству. И, похоже, версия Салазара показалась Снейпу достаточно убедительной, потому что он на мгновение обернулся на Гарри, а потом вновь обратился к картине:  
\- И ты не упустил шанса покинуть директорский кабинет.  
\- Совершенно верно. Мне давно уже надоело то существование, на которое обрекает статус главного портрета основателя, тем более, что ваша подозрительность лишила меня какой-либо возможности вести беседы с учениками… а ты знаешь, Северус, что больше всего на свете я люблю учить …  
На это Снейп ответил лишь едким смешком.  
\- Хорошо. Мне безразлично, что в кабинете директора, который я покинул навсегда, теперь будет висеть фальшивка. Я хочу знать, Салазар, что за зелье изготовил Поттер по твоему рецепту!  
\- О! Неужели я слышу в твоем тоне ревность прежнего наставника? – Салазар глянул на Гарри и вдруг подмигнул ему с возмутительно веселым заговорщицким видом.  
\- Мне нужен рецепт! – прошипел Снейп, и Гарри показалось, что он тоже сейчас перейдет на парсултанг.  
Слизерин прикрыл глаза, будто бы устав от обращенного к нему грубого требовательного тона.  
\- Ты и сам его прекрасно знаешь. Это мой любимый старинный рецепт восстанавливающего зелья на основе оборотневой крови, в который я добавил парочку ингредиентов для получения более яркого эффекта, - проговорил он с артистической ленцой, сквозь которую, как звезды сквозь ночные тучи, просвечивала хитрость.  
\- И что же ты понимаешь под ярким эффектом? – Снейп произнес это так, что Гарри захотелось отступить на шаг назад.  
\- То, что ты чувствуешь сейчас, - засиял улыбкой Слизерин. – Легкую эйфорию, снижение критичности мышления и, конечно же, жажду. Желание выпить еще…  
Гарри растерянно уставился на спину своего учителя, безрезультатно пытаясь представить все эти побочные эффекты в рамках личности зельевара. У него возникло стойкое ощущение, что Салазар ходит по краю бездны, и еще одно слово, способное задеть Снейпа, может стать последней каплей…  
\- Сколько будет длиться его действие? Ведь ты использовал заменитель крови оборотня, ведь так?  
Гарри в который раз удивился тому, как быстро Снейп смог взять себя в руки. А ведь раньше он не замечал подобной сдержанности в своем преподавателе зельеварения… особенно в моменты, когда Снейп срывал свою злость на нем…  
\- Естественно, мой друг и коллега! Я использовал кровь Гарри, так что…  
Но договорить он не успел, потому что на его глазах Снейп бешено крутанулся на каблуках и оказался лицом к лицу с Гарри. Рука зельевара вцепилась в его плечо, и Гарри сквозь резкую боль услышал свистящее шипение:  
\- Ты добавлял в зелье свою кровь?! Ты знаешь, какие последствия может иметь ее применение?! Ты вообще присутствовал на моих уроках, Поттер?!!  
\- Северус! Эйфория значительно прибавляет физических сил, а ключица у парня не такая уж крепкая! Может, ты все-таки дослушаешь меня вместо того, чтобы наносить увечья молодому талантливому зельевару?  
Но Снейп попросту проигнорировал реплику Салазара. Он ждал ответа, и его пальцы все сильнее сжимали плечо Гарри.  
Уже второй раз оказавшись в этой ловушке, задавленный силой гнева разъяренного мага, Гарри вновь почувствовал, что реальность исчезает, разбиваясь, как витрина, под напором сотен и тысяч крошечных кричащих образов из прошлого, осыпаясь звонким водопадом ему под ноги… Он почувствовал себя ребенком, не способным справиться с ситуацией… На этот раз никакой ответ не пришел ему на ум, он не смог изобразить спасительную уверенность в своей правоте… и, возможно, причиной был этот взгляд, разрушающий любые логические построения, сметающий все доводы и уничтожающий даже саму возможность как-то оправдаться, освободиться…  
Все что мог делать Гарри… это смотреть в глаза Снейпа, не отрываясь, изо всех сил пытаясь показать, уверить, что он всегда действовал из лучших побуждений, никогда не желал совершать никакого зла…  
Наконец, зельевар отпустил его плечо, и Гарри тут же выдернуло обратно в настоящее, где не было каменных стен подземелья, где они оба находились в его доме, где звенела вечерняя тишина и заинтересованно молчал портрет Салазара.  
\- Я хотел сделать хоть что-то, чтобы помочь… вам, - тихо проговорил Гарри, не ведая, какой будет реакция на его слова, - у меня не было другой возможности, кроме как попросить помощи у основателя…  
Молчание Снейпа казалось более тревожным, чем затишье перед атакой противника в разгар войны. Гарри смотрел на него и не мог понять, способна ли его искренность хоть сколько-то повлиять на мнение учителя о нем...  
\- И ты выполнил то, что предложил тебе один из самых опасных мертвых собеседников? – все-таки заговорил Снейп, и голос его прозвучал глухо и отстраненно.   
\- О, способность доверять – это сокровище, которое дается далеко не всем, - отозвался Салазар, и Гарри вдруг показалось, что в его тоне впервые прозвучала толика серьезности. – Побочные эффекты сойдут на нет в течение ближайших часов, а пользу зелья ты можешь оценить уже сейчас. Это лучшее, что можно было сделать в таких условиях, которыми мы с Гарри располагали.  
\- Что ж, - ледяным тоном проговорил зельевар, - должно быть, мне следует поблагодарить вас обоих.  
Он развернулся, так же резко, как делал это всегда, когда считал, что его собеседники не достойны того, чтобы продолжать с ними разговор, и вышел из кухни, оставив Гарри в полной растерянности стоять напротив портрета Слизерина, который задумчиво закусил тонкую надменную губу.  
\- Еще несколько минут… - загадочно произнес Салазар, на миг продемонстрировав раздвоенный кончик своего языка, чтобы Гарри понял, что он говорит на парсултанге. – Ступай.  
Будто заколдованное безвольное существо, Гарри послушно последовал за Снейпом, совершенно не представляя, что теперь делать. Он вошел в гостиную и увидел, как его гость открывает дверь и выходит из дома прочь, навстречу подступающей ночи. Гарри поспешил за ним, на этот раз точно зная, что ему нечего сказать своему бывшему учителю, чтобы тот остался.   
Вот сейчас профессор обернется к нему и потребует, чтобы он приложил свою волшебную палочку к надписи у калитки, чтобы защитные чары выпустили его…  
Но вместо этого Гарри увидел, как Снейп неожиданно быстро отпрянул в сторону и растворился в воздухе. В следующий миг из гостиной, дверь в которую осталась открыта, донесся мелодичный перезвон колокольчика.   
Растерявшийся окончательно Гарри обернулся в сторону калитки и увидел в портале зеленой арки силуэт очередного посетителя.  
«Черт!» - выругавшись про себя, Гарри сделал шаг в сторону незнакомца.  
\- Добрый вечер, - негромко поздоровался с ним человек, которого было трудно разглядеть из-за того, что он стоял несколько в стороне от входа, и тень от зеленой ограды ложилась на его лицо.   
\- Добрый, - отозвался Гарри, подходя ближе.   
Голос нового посетителя показался ему знакомым, и через несколько мгновений он узнал в нем главу мракоборческого центра Дерека Фоусикера. Это был человек средних лет, всегда одетый во все серое и внешностью удивительно напоминающий спокойного и уверенного в себе волка. При первой встрече Гарри решил даже, что Фоусикер – оборотень, однако сказал себе, что это просто стереотип.  
«Быстро же они провели встречу с министром! Не иначе как на соседней лавочке совещались», - подумалось Гарри. Впрочем, он прекрасно понимал, что угроза безопасности Мальчика-Который-Выжил-И т. д. потребовала от чиновников экстренных мер.  
\- Дерек Фоусикер, начальник мракоборческого центра, - быстро представился гость, предвидя, что Гарри может не узнать или не вспомнить его, так как они виделись лишь однажды.  
\- Я помню вас, мистер Фоусикер, - ответил Гарри. – Совсем недавно вы оказали мне большую услугу…  
\- Что вы, мистер Поттер, - проговорил мракоборец, смутившись, кажется, совершенно искренне, - вы имеете на это право…  
\- Как никто другой? – закончил за него Гарри. – На самом деле нет. Даже находящиеся под следствием волшебники имеют право на неприкосновенность частной жизни, и я не должен был нарушать ее. Так же, как это не должен делать кто-либо другой. Но это дело… было очень важно для меня, и мне пришлось попросить вас…   
\- Я был рад выполнить вашу просьбу.   
\- Спасибо, - вновь поблагодарил Гарри и решил все-таки перейти к делу, досадуя на себя, что пришлось затронуть тему, которую совершенно не хотел упоминать при Снейпе, стоящем в стороне под дезиллюминационными чарами и без сомнения внимательно слушавшем разговор. - Вы пришли, чтобы рассказать мне о ходе расследования?  
\- Да. Прежде всего, я должен поставить вас в известность о том, что наши специалисты только что закончили установку дополнительного барьера охранных чар вокруг вашего дома.   
\- Дополнительного барьера? – удивленно переспросил Гарри. За то время, пока он разговаривал в доме со своим бывшим учителем, он не заметил ничего, что могло бы говорить о том, что на его жилище накладываются еще какие-то чары… Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного…   
\- Это временная мера, направленная на усиление вашей безопасности. Щит охранных чар не позволит никому приблизиться к вашему дому и тем более в него проникнуть. В непосредственной близости будет круглосуточно дежурить специальная группа мракоборцев, которая сможет мгновенно пресечь любую попытку снять этот барьер. Основным критерием распознавания врага по-прежнему будет наличие метки Пожирателя Смерти, но чары смогут распознать и любого другого нарушителя закона с опасными намерениями.  
\- Погодите-погодите…, - быстро проговорил Гарри, который во время этого обстоятельного объяснения пребывал в состоянии растерянности и пытался лихорадочно думать о том, чем все это может обернуться для него. – То есть помимо тех чар, которые уже есть на моем доме, теперь вокруг него установлен еще один щит, через который не пройдет ни один Пожиратель Смерти… Он будет… уничтожен при первой же попытке?  
\- Нет, не совсем. При соприкосновении со щитом чар нарушитель получит смертельное проклятье, снять которое сможем только мы. У него не будет возможности убежать или как-то дать нам отпор. Он просто упадет практически замертво.   
Фоусикер говорил спокойно, деловито, и под звук его уверенного голоса Гарри представлял, как падает, скошенный смертоносным проклятьем, Снейп… и по его лицу вновь разливается неживая бледность…  
Кажется… теперь ему не придется придумывать повод задержать профессора…  
\- И на какое время вы планируете установить этот щит вокруг моего дома?  
Мракоборец задумчиво покачал головой.   
\- Пока мы не поймаем того, кто напал на Хатчинсона. Министр требовал, чтобы я назвал конкретные сроки, но что-то подсказывает мне, что этот преступник заставит нас посидеть в засаде…  
\- У вас же ничего нет по нему, так? – спросил Гарри, изо всех сил постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало не как укор мракоборцев в их состоятельности как подразделения, обеспечивающего защиту от магов-преступников.  
По-волчьему пронзительный взгляд поймал взгляд Гарри. В этот момент ему подумалось, что если Фоусикер не оборотень, то уж точно анимаг и принимает форму кого-то из дружного семейства Canidae.  
\- Это не так-то просто, учитывая, что этот тип оглушил Хатчинсона заклинанием со спины и преспокойно скрылся. На данный момент ведется работа по поиску возможных свидетелей и прочесывание территории поселка со специальным магическим оборудованием.  
\- Я уверен, вы сможете найти его. Мне кажется, это просто какой-то псих… Но, я думаю, вы все-таки прорабатываете версию, что этот человек – бывший Пожиратель Смерти?  
\- Разумеется. Мы опрашиваем всех Пожирателей, которые находятся под арестом, требуем их еще раз уточнить списки сторонников Волан-де-Морта. Вы можете не беспокоиться… все, что от нас зависит…  
\- Я и не беспокоюсь, - второй раз за этот день произнес Гарри, совершенно не интересуясь тем, верят ему или нет.  
\- Гарри, еще одно. – Фоусикер даже несколько подался вперед, и его лицо полностью показалось из узорчатой тени от арки зеленой ограды. – Я хочу попросить вас ответить на несколько вопросов нашего следователя. Он приедет завтра, чтобы не беспокоить вас сейчас. Я понимаю, что вы едва ли что-то слышали или видели, но нам пригодятся любые ваши наблюдения и мысли по поводу произошедшего. В какое время вам будет удобно?  
\- В два часа, - наобум сказал Гарри и устало улыбнулся. – Спасибо, что зашли, чтобы лично сообщить мне новости, сэр. Прошу простить меня… сегодня был слишком долгий день…  
Он говорил абсолютную правду. Стоя у калитки в своем дворе и разговаривая с начальником мракоборцев, он внезапно ощутил, как все события дня, все переживания и сомнения разом опустились ему на плечи и потянули вниз… Он знал, что обстоятельства не дадут ему возможности привычно завалиться на диван и закрыться от всего окружающего мира большой подушкой, но на миг возмечтал о том, чтобы просто провалиться в сон и проснуться только завтра к середине дня, чтобы появились хоть какие-то силы разобраться в произошедшем.  
\- Да, конечно. Всего доброго, Гарри! Извините за такой поздний визит, просто я обязан был сообщить вам о том, что было сделано для обеспечения вашей безопасности.  
\- Спасибо! Всего хорошего!  
Погасив свою усталую улыбку только тогда, когда Фоусикер исчез за стеной зеленой изгороди, Гарри еще какое-то время простоял на одном месте у калитки, внимательно прислушиваясь к звуку шагов мага по опустевшей вечерней улице. Ему не хотелось поворачиваться и беспомощно искать глазами Снейпа, который, как он был уверен, все еще стоял недалеко от него. Пусть мастер зелий решит, что он просто задумался или залюбовался огнями окутанного сумерками пригорода.  
Не прошло и полминуты, и Гарри услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Негромко, но звук удивительно напоминал голос раздраженного человека. Хотя… Гарри сильно подозревал, что раздражение – это было еще очень оптимистическое предположение относительно того, в каком состоянии пребывал Снейп.  
Уже привычно находясь в полной растерянности, Гарри побрел в дом.  
\- Вот чего ты добился, Поттер! Своими бессмысленными разговорами ты задержал меня, и теперь я вынужден остаться здесь на неопределенное время!   
Казалось, все предыдущие вспышки негодования Снейпа, виной которым было поведение Гарри, являлись лишь прелюдией к тому бешенству, которое охватило его сейчас. На мага было просто страшно смотреть: он метался по гостиной, ища, на чем выместить всю свою злость в этом чужом ему доме, черные полы плаща мели по креслам и столикам, будто бы пытаясь затянуть эти бесхитростные предметы в черную дыру снейповой ярости, зажатая в его правой руке палочка рассыпала алые искры, видимо, готовясь к тому, чтобы изрыгнуть какое-нибудь проклятье, а взгляд зельевара…  
Гарри инстинктивно отступил назад от двери, но усилием воли взял себя в руки и заставил медленно пройти к дивану и сесть, своим видом показывая, что он не считает произошедшее непоправимым.  
На самом деле сквозь усталость в нем начинало медленно прорастать удовлетворение, так как самому задержать раненного мага у него никак бы не получилось. Внезапно его вспомнилось выражение лица Салазара перед тем, как прозвучал звонок, и его слова «Еще несколько минут…», и Гарри чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданного понимания.  
Чертов змей! Он знал, что мракоборцы ставят барьер! Откуда? Не важно!  
\- Профессор, я прошу вас…, - осторожно проговорил Гарри, пытаясь поймать взгляд расхаживающего туда-сюда в совершенном неистовстве Снейпа. – Нет ничего страшного в том, что вы проведете в моем доме несколько дней. Так будет даже лучше для вас…  
Он и не представлял, что когда-нибудь произнесет нечто подобное, обращаясь к ненавистному учителю, к убийце Дамблдора, к виновному (как он думал) в смерти Сириуса… что будет пытаться увещевать человека, которого считал вторым своим врагом после Волан-де-Морта…   
Зельевар замер, будто бы совсем близко прозвучал выстрел, а потом одним стремительным движением пересек гостиную и навис над Гарри… именно так, как тот представлял себе несколькими часами ранее. Тяжелые черные пряди скользнули вниз с плеч и завесили бледное лицо мага, но не смогли скрыть ослепительной ярости темного взгляда.  
\- Ты полагаешь, что можешь реально оценить ситуацию?! Думаешь, что пока я буду заперт здесь, эти безмозглые увальни мракоборцы поймают преступников? Они ничего не смогут сделать! Ни-че-го! И никого не найдут! А я буду вынужден сидеть в этом проклятом доме в обществе своего самого бездарного ученика! Единственное, на что ты можешь надеяться – это то, что пока я тут, ты не погибнешь от рук сумасшедших, что тоже еще под вопросом!  
Гарри понимал, что любое его возражение лишь усугубит ситуацию, но промолчать он попросту не мог.  
\- Зато вы сами проведете это время в пусть и относительной, но безопасности, и сможете залечить рану, а также рассказать мне обо всем, что вы знаете, и я передам эти важные сведения следователю мракоборцев. Если вы не хотите раскрывать им всех карт, то хотя бы дайте зацепку!  
В отчаянном желании убедить своего бывшего учителя в разумности собственных доводов, он не отпускал его упрямым взглядом, через который желал передать свою уверенность в том, что так будет лучше. Но смотря в глаза Снейпа, которые были сейчас так пугающе близко, он чувствовал, что сила его зеленых глаз растворяется в едкой черноте, как крошечная капля… Ему было не убедить мастера зелий… да и был ли он прав на самом деле?   
Гарри ни в чем не был уверен…  
Кроме одного. Он знал, что должен был вернуть то, что так бездумно растрачивал все эти годы… терпение, понимание… доверие.  
Даже если это и представлялось ему невозможным.  
\- Поттер, - словно в подтверждение горьких мыслей Гарри в голосе зельевара зазвучало пренебрежение. – Если бы ты счел возможным запомнить хотя бы часть из сказанного мной, ты бы понял, что этого делать нельзя!  
\- Но что-то же нужно сделать! – воскликнул Гарри, попытавшись отстраниться от нависшего над ним Снейпа и встать с дивана, будто бы из-за внутренней невозможности спокойно сидеть, а на самом деле – из-за безотчетного желания уйти, убежать от этого презрительного тона.   
\- И я бы сделал все, что нужно, если бы не твоя забота, Поттер, - прошипел ему вслед зельевар.   
Гарри резко развернулся.  
\- Что бы сделали, профессор? Уничтожили бы их всех в одиночку?!  
Внезапно он ощутил почти физическую боль. Тугой узел, о котором он успел забыть за то короткое время, с тех пор, как убедился в том, что Снейп жив, вновь заставил его вздрогнуть и внутренне сжаться от мысли о том, что маг вновь будет рисковать своей жизнью ради него… ради его проклятого неведения и спокойствия. И отчаяние от осознания, что Снейп его не понимает и не верит ему, не желает принять никакой помощи, только усилило это щемящее чувство.   
\- Это не твое дело! Ты всегда мешал мне. Каждым своим действием усложнял мою и без того непростую работу… Проклятую работу, Поттер!   
Казалось, Снейп также чувствовал нечто сродни отчаянию… от понимания того, что ему некуда уйти, невозможно просто развернуться и покинуть этот дом, оставив все глупые вопросы и заявления ненавистного ему мальчишки.  
Ненавистного… Сейчас Гарри просто не мог продолжать верить в то, что явственно видел в Омуте памяти… в ночном парке в нескольких шагах от его собственного дома… Это была ошибка, просто ошибка.  
Он медленно опустил взгляд, а затем тихо произнес:  
\- Думаете, я не понимаю? Вам кажется, что я все еще тот подросток, который делает все вопреки единственно потому, что так ему больше нравится? Ведь это не только моя жизнь! Своей я могу распоряжаться по своему усмотрению, но я больше не хочу, чтобы кто-то жертвовал ради нее чем бы то ни было! И мне не важны причины такой жертвы! Я хочу остановить это.  
Он боялся услышать ответ. Этот обоюдоострый ледяной тон, эту неистощимую бездну язвительности…  
Но Снейп молчал. Когда Гарри все-таки осмелился поднять глаза, он увидел, что его гость, завернувшийся в свой непроглядно черный плащ, стоял, прислонившись к стене на значительном расстоянии от него. Казалось, его ярость в мгновение ока трансфигурировалась в холодное безразличие. Гарри даже не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы представить этот жест, которым профессор зельеварения столь привычно отгораживался от всего, что вызывало его неприятие, всего, что считал нелепым и возмутительным.   
«Да, я знаю…, - шептал про себя Гарри, - моя мать… клятва, данная Дамблдору… Она все еще действует, даже после его смерти, даже после смерти Волан-де-Морта… кажется, она будет действовать всегда… Но я должен отменить ее! Хватит! Хватит этого…»  
О, если бы существовал артефакт, в котором была заключена сила этого обещания, если бы можно было уничтожить его одним ударом клыка василиска или сжечь в Адском Пламени… поступить также, как Гарри поступал со всеми крестражами Волан-де-Морта… это было бы просто! Еще очень просто…  
Война научила Гарри разрушать, но он никак не мог восстановить то, что было разрушено… собрать воедино эти осколки, оставшиеся от прежних жизней…  
\- Профессор…, - вновь тихо произнес Гарри, не глядя на Снейпа напрямую, но боковым зрением отслеживая, что тот даже не повернул головы, - если вы намерены уничтожить этих преступников, я должен помочь вам. Я просто не могу остаться в стороне. Если эти люди все-таки убьют меня, они не остановятся на этом и постараются добраться до всех, кто принимал участие в битве… благодаря кому Победа стала возможной… а это мои друзья, это все, что у меня на самом деле есть…  
Он говорил это, не надеясь на то, что дождется ответа, радуясь уже тому, что Снейп не перебивает его и не заставляет замолчать. Ему казалось, что эти слова могут посеять в душе зельевара хотя бы крохотное зерно сомнения в том, что он, ни на что не годный зазнайка Поттер, может быть полезен в деле.  
\- Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что я не ахти какой боевой маг… и что я даже не доучился до последнего курса, не знаю огромного количества базовых защитных заклинаний, но, все же, я на что-то способен. Мне не раз приходилось сталкиваться с Пожирателями Смерти, и я как-то ухитрялся им противостоять. И… все-таки, я несколько раз сражался с Волан-де-Мортом…  
\- Тебе помогали, Поттер, - с усталостью и раздражением в голосе отозвался Снейп.  
\- Да, я знаю, - с готовностью согласился Гарри, - мне всегда помогали… начиная с мамы…  
\- И твоего экстраординарного везения.  
\- Да… но ведь не только я… никто бы не смог противостоять Волан-де-Морту на равных. Даже Дамблдор…  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди, и Гарри впервые подумалось о том, что упоминание о прежнем директоре Хогвартса, должно быть, причиняет мастеру зелий боль.  
Между ними пролегла пропасть очередного молчания. Гарри уже отчаялся найти хотя бы какие-то слова, чтобы убедить Снейпа. Он просто стоял, замерев посреди своей гостиной, которая почему-то вдруг стала такой неуютной и пустынной. Стилизованные под старину большие часы мерно отсчитывали секунды… он всегда засыпал, когда старался сосредоточиться на этом звуке…   
Его гость словно бы действительно превратился в статую и замер навсегда в своей отчужденной позе. Гарри потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы осознать, что ему остается только уйти в свою комнату и оставить Снейпа в покое.  
\- Спокойной ночи, профессор, - хрупким от сомнений тоном проговорил Гарри и вышел из гостиной.   
Проходя мимо кухни, он испытал неожиданно сильное желание подойти к картине и заговорить с Салазаром, спросить у него мнения… но ему пришлось признаться себе, что у него совершенно не осталось душевных сил на что-либо подобное.  
Он поднялся наверх и походкой тряпичной куклы, которую студенты-первокурсники заставили встать и пройтись по столу, дошел до своей комнаты. Там он просто повалился на кровать, не позаботившись даже о том, чтобы снять кроссовки, и закрыл глаза.   
Вселенная тут же вспыхнула и закружилась вокруг него с бешеной скоростью его мысли. Он в один миг вспомнил все события дня и в смятении попытался заставить себя успокоиться, остановиться и начать рассуждать трезво.  
Снейп действительно жив… и это он, не может быть никаких сомнений! Он не желает раскрывать тайну того, как сумел выжить. У него есть цель – не позволить сумасшедшим последователями Волан-де-Морта убить его, Гарри… Чувство долга продолжает двигать зельеваром даже после того, как все, кто так или иначе были причинами его возникновения, уже погибли. Снейп все также связан с мальчишкой, которого безрезультатно пытался научить противостоять тьме и который проявил удивительный талант лишь в одном – в способности вызывать бесконечное раздражение. А теперь, с сегодняшнего дня, он является заложником не только собственного долга, но и этого дома, где тот самый мальчишка проводит свои бессмысленные дни…  
С шахматной точки зрения эту ситуацию можно назвать патом. Будучи заперт в доме Гарри, мастер зелий не может выполнить то, что считает себя обязанным сделать, а ждать помощи извне он не намерен.   
Самого Гарри он в качестве своего сторонника и помощника не рассматривает, так как ему очевидно, что мальчишка не обладает достаточными навыками для борьбы со скрытым врагом, а, самое главное, именно мальчишка является основной целью этого врага.   
В результате вся его злость на ситуацию, в которой он оказался, может быть выражена лишь в нападках на мальчишку, но Снейп желает держать себя в руках, так как подобное поведение представляется ему недостойным.  
Все, что остается делать прежнему директору Хогвартса – это ждать, пока не будет снят внешний барьер заклинаний с дома Гарри.  
Все, что остается делать мальчишке… вести себя как можно тише и не делать положение профессора еще более невыносимым, чем оно является…  
Но как это сделать, если Гарри не может смириться с происходящим? Как сохранять молчание, когда ему хочется высказать все, что он думает об этом проклятом долге, об этой шпионской жизни, которая должна была прекратиться в тот момент, когда тело мертвого змееуста с красными глазами коснулось земли? Как доказать профессору с неподъемно тяжким взглядом, что даже мальчишке, не успевшему стать настоящим магом из-за проклятой войны, мальчишке, который всегда умудрялся показывать себя с худшей стороны… мальчишке, обладающим врожденным даром неосознанно причинять боль… можно верить?  
Да, Гарри сын своих родителей… да, он слишком похож на Джеймса Поттера, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из знавших его отца, мог об этом забыть… и да, он стал тем, за кого отдала жизнь его мать… но все-таки Гарри – это не Лили и Джеймс!   
Почему же так трудно… исправить то, что единожды было сломано… воссоединить картину, собрав кусочки по-другому, в более верном порядке?..  
Почему в разговоре со своим прежним учителем, который больше не является для Гарри врагом, ему так трудно… пробиться сквозь свинцовую стену его презрения… Разве он не стал взрослее? Разве не доказал, что его нужно слушать и его мнению можно доверять?   
Внезапно Гарри подумалось, что если бы он собственноручно убил Волан-де-Морта при первой же встрече и принес его голову на урок зельеварения, Снейп привычно скривился и начал бы отчитывать его за желание порисоваться перед классом… и неправильный способ перерезания глотки врага.  
Пытаясь плавно перейти вместе со всеми своими мыслями в состояние хотя бы полусна, Гарри промучился неопределенное время, которое показалось ему долгими часами. Он вертелся в непривычной кровати, устраиваясь то так, то эдак, а когда случайно открыл глаза, то увидел, что комнату до краев заполнило необычайно яркое лунное сияние.   
Гарри привстал и заглянул в окно. Оказывается, этой ночью было полнолуние. Бесцеремонное ночное светило вступило в полную силу и в этот момент вызывающе качалось на самых верхушках далеких деревьев парка…   
Наверное, в эту ночь Дереку Фоусикеру тоже было не до сна… и причиной было не только срочное задание от самого министра магии…  
Тэдди Люпин… самый обычный мальчик по заверению его бабушки, если не считать безобидной способности к морфизму… даже он наверняка чувствовал в эту ночь что-то особенное и беспокойно ворочался в своей кроватке.   
Но Гарри думал не о нем… он представлял, как в эту минуту в его собственной гостиной сидел мрачный, как древнее проклятье, человек, и всю его неподвижную фигуру заливало волнами расплавленного серебра, превращая густое покрывало черных волос в седую гриву, высвечивая каждую морщину… и холодный изгиб тонких губ…


	8. Дом

Гарри сидел в гостиной на своем любимом диване, который в эту минуту необъяснимо раздражал своим неудобством, своими неровностями… и пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы правильно ответить на вопросы человека, сидящего напротив. Это был тот самый следователь, о котором Гарри любезно предупредил главный мракоборец Дерек Фоусикер. Его располагающая улыбка совершенно не располагала, а непринужденный тон никак не убеждал в том, что по отношению к собеседнику не будет применяться принуждение для того, чтобы получить ответы на все интересующие вопросы.  
\- Итак, мистер Поттер, расскажите мне, как вы провели день… числа… когда было совершено нападение на…  
…На следующий день Гарри проснулся по обыкновению поздно. Вновь, уже во второй раз обнаружив себя в кровати комнаты наверху, он мгновенно погрузился в омут воспоминаний о событиях предыдущего дня и, припомнив их все до единого, быстро выпростался из простыней.  
Теперь он был здесь не один, и нужно было прекращать валяться в кровати до полудня. Мерлин знает, что может произойти за это время…  
Гарри спешно оделся, неосознанно пытаясь подражать военным из просмотренных им магловских фильмов, водрузил на переносицу очки и вышел из комнаты. Перед лестницей вниз он замедлил шаг и спустился в гостиную настолько осторожно, насколько это позволяла его врожденная аккуратность.   
Снейп был там. Он сидел в кресле в пол-оборота к коридору и, кажется, читал. Ну конечно! «Всеобъемлющая книга заклинаний 18-20 веков»! Он наверняка несказанно удивился, найдя этот фолиант на журнальном столике Поттера…  
Гарри быстро отпрянул назад, но зельевар всегда отличался дьявольски острым слухом.  
\- Поттер, ты выглядишь, как идиот, - бесстрастно констатировал Снейп, не поднимая взгляда от страниц.  
Гарри с возмущением отметил пробежавшие по спине мурашки и уверенно шагнул в гостиную.  
\- Доброе утро, профессор, - произнес он, безнадежно пытаясь придать тону непринужденность.  
Снейп не ответил. Гарри мельком оглядел гостиную, пытаясь определить, ложился ли профессор спать этой ночью или так и просидел в кресле, перечитывая давно знакомые ему заклинания. Комната казалась совершенно такой же, какой Гарри оставил ее ночью… плед все также был свернут и перекинут через спинку кресла, а диванные подушки лежали идеально ровно.  
Господи… неужели он не сомкнул глаз? Этот человек как будто из другого мира! Он совершенно не нуждается ни в чем, что требуется любому живому существу.  
\- Профессор, я хотел бы попросить вас занять комнату наверху. Это гостевая спальня, в которой никто никогда не жил. Так будет удобнее и вам и мне. Вас никто не будет беспокоить, и люди, которые, возможно, будут приходить сюда, не увидят вас.  
Снейп посмотрел на Гарри с совершенным безразличием, как будто пропустил все только что сказанное мимо ушей, и произнес:  
\- Это не имеет значения.   
\- Понимаю, - с некоторой заминкой отозвался Гарри, про себя думая о том, насколько далеко распространяется это студеное равнодушие. Желая задержать зельевара прошлой ночью, он не задумывался об этом, но сейчас поймал себя на мысли, что не представляет, как можно сосуществовать с этим человеком в одном замкнутом пространстве. Каждый жест, каждый взгляд Снейпа создавал и поддерживал ощущение, что рядом с ним не должно происходить ровным счетом ничего из того, что может вызвать его раздражение… то есть, желательно – вообще ничего. Этот дом должен замереть, как на неподвижном изображении магловской фотографии, и в нем ничего не должно меняться до тех пор, пока Снейп не сможет покинуть его навсегда.  
Но тут он неожиданно вспомнил то ощущение, которое пронзило его в крохотной спальне дома, принадлежащего самому Снейпу… то страстное желание вдохнуть жизнь в пустоту, изменить то, что казалось застывшим навеки…  
\- Гостевая спальня находится наверху, четвертая комната, та, что напротив ванной. Я… пожалуй, пройдусь до супермаркета, чтобы купить еды, - невпопад закончил он и отправился собираться.  
\- …Сколько раз вы выходили из дома и каковы были цели этих выходов?..  
Не без труда найдя свою банковскую карточку – единственный источник магловских денег, который был ему доступен, Гарри накинул джинсовую куртку и прошагал к двери.  
\- Поттер, я надеюсь, ты не собираешься покидать границы защитного барьера без своей волшебной палочки?  
Гарри аж подпрыгнул, как застигнутый врасплох вор. Нет, хуже! Как застигнутый врасплох подросток, который занимался просмотром отцовского запретного видео.  
Волшебная палочка, взявшаяся совершенно непонятно откуда, с размаху нырнула в его карман и больно кольнула бедро сквозь джинсовую ткань.  
«Черт!» - выругался про себя Гарри, но нашел силы промолчать и выйти за порог, сохраняя хотя бы жалкие остатки собственного достоинства.  
Неужели теперь ему придется каждый раз ждать, что на него набросятся Пожиратели с палочками наперевес посреди бела дня на его мирной улице? Ну уж нет!  
Гарри открыл калитку и вышел, постаравшись отделаться ото всех мрачных мыслей подобной направленности. Наиболее мрачным на самом деле было то, что в его доме теперь гостил настоящий тиран!  
На улице сияло совершенно беспечное августовское солнце, и в первые несколько мгновений Гарри показалось, что он провел уже целую неделю в заточении в своем доме, окутанном сумерками. Он бодро зашагал по тротуару в сторону видневшегося вдали супермаркета.   
Эта жизнь… такая обычная, такая притягательная… почему у него все никак не получается стать ее частью? Неужели у него на роду написано всегда быть в стороне от простых радостей? Когда же он сможет стать счастливым?  
Гарри шел и вскользь оглядывал прохожих, цепляясь взглядом за самые обычные мелочи. Вот девочка едет на роликах… ей лет пять, она просто радуется погожему деньку и, наверное, ждет, когда к ней присоединятся подружки… она никогда не видела дементора… никогда не ощущала этот холод…   
Вот группа подростков, увлеченно обсуждающих последний выпуск любимого шоу. Таких серьезных в своей юношеской увлеченности, таких отстраненных от всего, что не кажется им крутым… таких забавных…  
А вот молодая пара… О том, как может быть хорошо и спокойно, когда рядом с тобой живет твой любимый человек, с которым ты хочешь провести всю жизнь, лучше вообще не думать…  
Зайдя в холл супермаркета, Гарри привычно поискал глазами дежурных мракоборцев, которые обычно ошивались возле касс, будто бы присматривая что-то из громоздящихся там бесполезных мелочей. Никого подозрительного, вызывающего безотчетное желание подойти и завести разговор о последних новостях из «Пророка» не наблюдалось, но Гарри поймал сразу два цепких дежурных взгляда от самых неприметных, обычных на вид покупателей, и понял, что патрулирование вновь налажено.  
Стараясь не обращать внимания на этих мимикрировавших под маглов волшебников, Гарри прошел в зал и начал выбирать продукты.  
Его обычный набор – хлеб, сыр, сок, сосиски и всякие снеки на перекус – показался вдруг ему каким-то убогим. Его гость… наверняка был человеком привередливым… Было совершенно непонятно, что нужно брать для него… Бекон? Яйца? Джем? Классический английский завтрак? Или что-то более сложное… что-то, что Гарри никогда бы не догадался взять сам?  
Внезапно он осознал, что Снейп вообще не принимал пищи за все то время, что находился у него в доме. От шока, вызванного открытием собственной бесконечной глупости, все вокруг на миг прекратилось в негативный снимок с вывернутыми наизнанку цветами.  
Если ему, привыкшему к бессистемному питанию, еще простительно было забыть о еде на целые сутки, то человек, только что перенесший значительную потерю крови…   
В порыве самоуничижения Гарри сжал в ладони ручку корзины и принялся скидывать в нее все, что казалось ему сытным и питательным.  
«Идиот, идиот», - шептал он сам себе. – Ты не можешь подумать об элементарных вещах, а уже размечтался о том, чтобы кому-то в чем-то помогать!»  
Когда корзина оказалась заполнена настолько, что Гарри стало тяжело ее нести, он наконец-то прекратил лихорадочную скупку всего, что можно съесть, и задумался о том, что будет с этим всем делать. Как жаль, что у него нет в приятелях домового эльфа, которого можно было бы попросить помочь с готовкой… хотя… Кикимер!   
На этот раз откровение оказалось позитивным, и Гарри даже заулыбался, представляя, как легко и изящно решит возникшую проблему. Кикимер будет счастлив помочь хозяину и без задней мысли пообещает никому не рассказывать о Снейпе… а самое главное – сможет сделать все необходимое совершенно незаметно!  
Гарри никогда бы не пришло в голову использовать Кикимера для обслуживания своих нужд, но теперь он не один в доме, и ему нужно думать не только о себе...  
Как странно звучало в мыслях это «не один». Стоя на кассе, Гарри глубоко задумался о том, что впервые чувствует себя не одиноким с тех пор, как покинул Хогвартс… Пусть его одиночество и было нарушено таким странным образом, пусть он теперь вынужден сосуществовать с одним из самых невыносимых людей, которых когда-либо знал, но он… не один. И в этом было что-то удивительное, новое, неуловимо чудесное…  
Гарри вернулся домой в довольно приподнятом настроении. Вошел в гостиную, ожидая увидеть зельевара в той же позе в кресле, каким оставил его, уходя, но в холле никого не оказалось. Его слегка кольнула тревога, но в следующий миг он услышал приглушенные голоса из кухни и успокоился. Снейп разговаривал с портретом Слизерина. В этом не было ничего страшного. Даже наоборот. Гарри оставил пакеты на диване и прокрался по лестнице наверх, надеясь, что за разговором маг не услышит его шагов.  
Оказавшись в своей комнате, он немедленно вызвал своего домовика и передал ему распоряжения, терпеливо выслушав все восторги по поводу того, что Кикимер впервые за долгое время получил возможность доказать хозяину свою преданность и послужить ему самым лучшим образом.  
Когда Кикимер исчез с характерным хлопком, Гарри постарался натянуть на свою улыбающуюся физиономию нейтральное выражение и спустился вниз.   
Подходя к кухне, он несколько помедлил, надеясь разобрать хотя бы какие-то фразы из разговора, происходящего в этот момент между Слизерином и Снейпом, однако ему удалось уловить лишь общий тон, и по нему Гарри сделал вывод, что Снейп настойчиво напоминал Салазару о чем-то, что было для змееуста не особенно приятно.  
Слегка разочарованный тем, что не услышал ничего определенного, Гарри с невинным видом зашел в кухню и поздоровался с портретом.  
\- Я собираюсь выпить чаю. Присоединитесь ко мне, профессор? – осторожно спросил он у зельевара, который стоял, чуть опершись спиной о кухонный шкаф, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Нет, - холодно ответил Снейп, но Гарри был готов к этому.  
\- Я хотел бы извиниться перед вами за то, что вчера не предложил вам ужин…, - искренне произнес он, - Я и сам совершенно забыл о еде вчера… Но сегодня постараюсь исправить это. Через несколько минут будет готов завтрак. Очень прошу вас не отказываться от него…  
\- Поверь мне, Поттер, я не удивился, - еще более отстраненно, будто бы в противовес открытому, искреннему тону Гарри проговорил Снейп. Он взглянул на портрет и быстро вышел из кухни.   
Оставшись один, Гарри тоже машинально обратил взгляд на Салазара. Нарисованный потемневшими от времени красками мужчина стоял к нему в пол оборота и вертел в длинных пальцах какую-то драгоценную безделушку.  
\- Годы, проведенные в подземельях в компании с заспиртованными тварями, а также с бездарными учениками, к сожалению, не способствовали оттачиванию его навыков общения, - прошипел змееуст с улыбкой. Гарри в который раз удивился, насколько изящно и даже почти мелодично может звучать парсултанг в его исполнении. Ему казалось, что он сам говорит грубо и примитивно, как турист из страны, где в школах плохо преподают английский.  
Гарри придвинул к себе стул и уселся за кухонный стол лицом к портрету. Перед ним стояла чашка с холодным чаем, видимо, оставленная им еще вчера днем, и он с рассеянным непониманием уставился на неподвижную гладь темной жидкости.  
\- Я просто не знаю, как себя вести, - признался он древнему магу, - чтобы не вызывать его раздражения.   
Даже он сам мог без труда уловить в своем шипении нотки растерянности и досады. Слизерин же, без сомнения, уже построил в своем изощренном уме целую теорию относительно того, что не давало Гарри покоя.  
\- Это невыполнимая задача. Он будет раздражаться на каждое твое слово, перечеркивать любую попытку заговорить с ним, как с обычным человеком. Он заперт здесь, как в клетке, и это приводит его в бешенство.  
\- Но что я могу сделать? Оставить этот дом и вернуться к Дурслям? Или отправиться в Лондон, чтобы просить у министра магии снять барьер? Он должен понимать, что я так же являюсь заложником этой ситуации… и я не виноват в ней.  
Гарри сокрушенно покачал головой, а потом взял кружку и сделал большой глоток.  
Как и ожидалось, Слизерин усмехнулся, но Гарри неожиданно для себя уловил в его усмешке подозрительный намек на сочувствие.  
\- У тебя есть два выхода. Либо ты попытаешься как-то изменить существующее положение вещей, скорректировать отношение к себе… либо будешь терпеть это все и дальше, и в этом случае я советую тебе обратиться в буддизм, потому что Северус Снейп – это человек, чья способность ввергать людей в отчаяние находится далеко за рамками возможного.  
\- Изменить отношение к себе, - грустно повторил Гарри. – Я не представляю, как это сделать…   
Зеленоглазый маг лукаво посмотрел на него.  
\- Ну, если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы что-то изменилось, и ты не боишься трудностей, которые встанут на твоем пути, то в таком случае тебе должна подсказать интуиция.  
\- Подсказать…, - вновь безрадостно повторил Гарри, с легким удивлением разглядывая опустевшую кружку, еще минуту назад бывшую наполненной старым холодным чаем, который он совершенно не собирался пить. И вдруг он вспомнил нечто важное.   
Встрепенувшись, Гарри пристально посмотрел на висящий перед ним портрет.  
\- Ведь это вы подсказали мне, как задержать профессора Снейпа здесь! Как вы это сделали? И самое главное – зачем вам это понадобилось?  
Салазар слегка наклонил голову вперед и улыбнулся. Именно улыбнулся, а не породил на свет очередную колкую ухмылку, чего Гарри совсем от него не ожидал.  
\- Тогда… позапрошлой ночью… ты прибежал ко мне в совершенном смятении и потребовал рецепт восстанавливающего зелья. Я еще не знал, кого ты привел в дом, но мне стало ясно, что этот человек по каким-то причинам тебе важен. И я решил сделать для тебя одну маленькую полезную вещь. В зелье был включен компонент, вызывающий не слишком навязчивое, но все-таки не дающее покоя привыкание. Если тебе было так важно, чтобы этот человек восстановил свои силы, то вполне имело смысл оставить его в доме на какое-то время, даже если сам он и собирался уходить. Это была просто предосторожность. Действие про запас. Когда же я увидел, что твоим гостем является не кто иной как Снейп, мне стало очевидно, что оно обязательно пригодится.   
Забыв о тактичности, Гарри пристально вглядывался в эти холодные звериные глаза, мучительно пытаясь понять, есть ли хоть один шанс, что великий основатель школы Хогвартс хоть иногда говорит правду. Верить Слизерину после второго по счету обмана, приведшего к совершенно неожиданным последствиям, было до смешного глупо, но почему-то Гарри продолжал относиться к его словам с большим вниманием и чувствовал, что все еще хочет ему доверять.  
\- Если тебе интересно, каким образом я смог подать тебе идею о том, чтобы напомнить о зелье, то это было совершенно не сложно…   
\- Ваш голос прозвучал в моей голове…  
\- Мне не составляет труда общаться с тобой на ментальном уровне, потому что на самом деле ты слизеринец, Гарри. Слизеринец до мозга костей. Мне всегда хорошо удавалось понимать тех, кто имеет качества, значимые для моего факультета.  
Гарри решительно отставил кружку от себя и, встав из-за стола, приблизился к картине.  
\- Нет! Я никогда не был и не буду слизеринцем! Во мне нет этой подлости…  
Салазар сокрушенно покачал головой.   
\- Пытаться отрицать очевидное глупо. Ты просто неверно представляешь себе истинного слизеринца. С моих времен этот образ сильно изменился. И в этом нет ничего удивительного. Все постепенно утрачивает первоначальный смысл…  
\- Да? – взволнованно прошипел Гарри. – Хотите сказать, что на ваш факультет можно принимать хоть кого-то, кто не обладает запредельным тщеславием, завистью к богатству и умением идти по головам ради достижения своих целей? А, я еще забыл про трусость!  
На лице Салазара отразилось искреннее сожаление, что его собеседник заблуждается настолько глубоко.  
\- Ты думаешь, что только у Гриффиндора были смельчаки? Это не так. Раньше на моем факультете училось ничуть не меньше смелых и благородных учеников. Это совершенно не противоречило тем качествам, которые требовались для поступления на Слизерин. Просто по прошествии стольких веков чистокровные студенты сильно измельчали. Это обратная сторона медали. Когда занимаешься евгеникой с помощью старинных методов, этот эффект всегда следует иметь в виду, - философски заметил змееуст.  
Гарри тряхнул головой. В глубине души он понимал, что ему еще предстояло решить, как относиться к большинству из того, что говорил ему Салазар, но храбрые слизеринцы – это было слишком нереально!  
Впрочем… он мог возразить самому себе, напомнив о существовании Северуса Снейпа.  
\- Даже если вы действительно можете передавать мне свои мысли по этой причине… Как же вы узнали о том, что мракоборцы создают барьер? Ведь вы это знали!  
\- Знал, - легко согласился древний маг. – Видишь ли… твой дом окружает такой замечательный газон… на нем частенько отдыхают ужи…  
\- И вы все видите и чувствуете их глазами? – не смог удержаться и договорил Гарри, пребывая в искреннем изумлении от способностей магического портрета.  
\- И другими органами чувств, - кивнул Слизерин.   
Но тут Гарри опомнился.  
\- У меня остался только один вопрос. Знали ли вы о том, что профессор Снейп жив?  
Мужчина на грязноватом фоне, ограниченном вычурной позолоченной рамой, внимательно посмотрел в глаза подростка, стоящего перед ним в залитой солнечным светом кухне.   
\- Но ведь если я отвечу на этот вопрос отрицательно, ты не поверишь мне.   
\- Вероятно, - мрачно отозвался Гарри, представляя себе саму эту возможность. – Но у меня все-таки есть право спросить и ждать, что ответ будет искренним.  
Как ни странно, Салазар не ухмыльнулся.  
\- Конечно. И я заверяю тебя, что не был осведомлен о том, что наш обожаемый профессор ядосмешения остался жив. Однако справедливости ради нужно сказать, что я вполне предполагал такой оборот дела.   
Гарри даже пришлось поднять руку ко лбу и полуосознанно его потереть, как будто его мучила мигрень – настолько нелепым показалось ему собственное желание поверить в эти слова.  
\- Хорошо, - устало проговорил он. – Допустим, что вы не знали. По сути, это ничего не меняет.   
Слизерин, на какое-то время переставший вертеть в руках золотое украшение, вновь принялся за старое.  
\- Разумеется, не меняет. Важным остается лишь вопрос о том, что тебе делать теперь, когда ты точно знаешь, что он жив. Ведь, если я правильно понял, именно чувство вины двигало тобой все последние недели… и когда ты посещал Хогвартс, чтобы забрать меня к себе домой (тут он позволил себе ухмыльнуться), и когда ездил в Паучий тупик… и когда добивался разрешения поговорить с Малфоями…  
Осведомленность мага-основателя повергла Гарри в настоящий шок.  
\- Это все… вам нашептали ужи?  
\- Да нет же, Поттер! – Слизерин махнул в сторону Гарри. – Это написано на твоем лице старинным готическим шрифтом с завитушками! Мне надо было бы совсем перестать думать, чтобы не догадаться о том, откуда ты притащил именной вредноскоп и куда намеревался попасть, заручившись поддержкой начальника мракоборческого центра. Ведь Мефисто вылетает в эту форточку… а она не так уж далеко от моего холста…  
Впервые за долгое время Гарри почувствовал себя, как на уроке, на котором его вызвали к доске, а он совершенно ничего не выучил.  
\- Ну хорошо… Вы верно все говорите. Я действительно хотел бы… сделать что-то… что позволило бы мне вернуть ему хотя бы часть долга...   
Гарри понимал, что из этого признания не выйдет ровным счетом ничего хорошего, но почему-то чувствовал, что иначе поступить просто не может.  
Салазар смотрел на него все тем же гипнотизирующим взглядом, из чего Гарри заключил, что это признание совершенно не удивило древнего мага.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы профессор стал относиться к тебе лучше и, более того, позволил как-то помочь себе, тем самым подтвердив, что ты не так безнадежен, как он считал все эти годы?  
\- Да, именно, - с грустным видом кивнул Гарри. – Хотя я понимаю, что это что-то из разряда невозможного.  
\- Невозможного? Ты знаешь, когда-то давно я сказал своим ученикам: «Степень возможности чуда зависит лишь от времени произнесения соответствующего заклинания, направленного на его осуществление».  
С этими словами Слизерин неожиданно покинул картину, чего не делал еще ни разу с тех пор, как его холст оказался в доме Гарри. С минуту его озадаченный собеседник просто бессмысленно пялился на то место, где он только что находился, но потом все-таки нашел в себе силы оторвать взгляд от пустой рамы и вышел из кухни.  
…- Не случалось ли с вами чего-либо странного, необъяснимого в течение этого дня?..  
Идти в гостиную и становиться жертвой очередной порции холодных насмешек Гарри совершенно не хотелось, но он уже успел начать злиться на себя за то, что не может почувствовать себя хозяином в собственном доме, поэтому был вынужден придумать незначительный предлог, чтобы там появиться.  
Снейп сидел на диване за книгой заклинаний. Это была именно та картина, которую мысленно представил себе Гарри за секунду до того, как миновать поворот коридора.  
Стараясь не тревожить читающего профессора, он прошелся по комнате, собирая вещи, которые якобы требовалось унести в комнату наверху. Попутно ругая себя за неаккуратность, он собрал с журнального столика бесполезные чеки и записки и направился к выходу, но тут за дверью послышался громкий шорох крыльев, и что-то с шуршанием ткнулось в запертую входную дверь.  
Снейп быстро отложил книгу и встал с дивана, сжав в руках волшебную палочку, которая, видимо, никогда не оказывалась дальше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него.  
При виде этой мгновенной реакции учителя Гарри представил себе, что за дверью находится в лучшем случае дементор в развевающейся призрачной мантии, но здравый смысл все-таки возобладал над буйным воображением.  
\- Профессор, это мой почтальон. Он всегда приводит чужих сов ко входной двери, когда они несут объемные посылки.  
С этими словами Гарри открыл дверь, и в гостиную действительно ввалилась крупная сова с объемистым свертком, а за ней, вальяжно паря, влетел Мефисто.  
\- Ты что-то заказывал? – резко задал вопрос Снейп, не сводя глаз с лежащей на столике посылки.  
\- Вроде нет… - неуверенно протянул Гарри, тут же испугавшись за судьбу невинной посылки. – Хотя сова кажется мне знакомой…  
Но не успел он договорить, как Снейп быстрым движением руки направил палочку на сверток, и вокруг него тут же образовался прозрачный шар, отгородивший неизвестную вещь ото всех, кто был в гостиной, включая сову и Мефисто. Шар начал подниматься выше, оставив на полу лишь обрывок веревки, которая тянулась от принесшей посылку птицы, и когда остановился, зельевар сделал еще одно едва заметное движение волшебной палочкой, и сверток начал быстро разворачиваться в воздухе, да так красиво, что Гарри захотелось сбегать за фотоаппаратом, лежащим в его комнате наверху.  
Внутри него оказались книги. Гарри сделал было шаг вперед, чтобы извлечь их из шара, но Снейп жестом свободной руки запретил ему. Только после того, как все четыре довольно объемные книги были перелистаны невидимой силой, царящей внутри шара, маг позволил посылке опуститься обратно на столик.  
\- Мне кажется, эта проверка была лишней, - мрачно заметил Гарри, задумавшийся о том, что лишь очень смутно представляет себе истинные масштабы подозрительности бывшего профессора защиты от темных искусств.  
Тяжелый взгляд на мгновение метнулся к его лицу и будто бы поставил жирную точку на его лбу, какие обычно следуют после выведения пером неутешительной оценки за письменную работу.   
\- Не сомневаюсь, Поттер, что твои представления о принципах обеспечения безопасности мало чем отличаются от бесформенных протомыслей первокурсника! В ситуации, когда враг не имеет никакой возможности проникнуть в дом, совершенно очевидно, что ко входящей корреспонденции следует относиться с огромной осторожностью.  
Гарри оставалось лишь опустить подбородок пониже. Ведь профессор был совершенно прав, хотя ему меньше всего хотелось это признавать. Чтобы как можно скорее уйти от этой ситуации, Гарри осторожно взял книги со стола, сделал вид, что просматривает их, а потом собрался уходить, чтобы отнести книги к себе наверх. Но его остановило странное ощущение… скорее даже, не ощущение, а мысленный образ, неожиданно вторгшийся в сознание.   
Снейп.  
Гарри обернулся. Снейп стоял в стороне, привычно скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно смотрел на птицу. Мефисто. Гарри совсем забыл поблагодарить его, а еще забыл выпустить чужую сову…  
Снейп.  
Мефисто посмотрел на хозяина внимательными черными глазами.  
Это был вопрос. Грач интересовался, кто стоял перед ним. Что за незнакомец появился в его доме.  
\- Мефисто, это мой гость. Его зовут профессор Северус Снейп.  
Произнося это, Гарри чувствовал себя до невозможности глупо, подозревая, что Снейп мысленно уже ставит ему диагноз, но отмахиваться от своего любимца он не собирался.  
Грач наклонил голову и задал конкретизирующий вопрос. Снейп выходит из здания, засиженного кошками, одна из них сидит у него на голове.  
\- Нет, - ответил Гарри. – Профессор не является сотрудником Министерства.  
Затем он увидел Снейпа, парящего над какими-то крышами на метле и ведущего за собой целую вереницу детишек на метлах в одинаковых черных мантиях. Картинка получилась настолько забавная, что Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не прыснуть.  
\- Да, он из школы Хогвартс, где я учился. Профессор учил меня волшебству.  
Затем Мефисто невозмутимо повернулся к Снейпу и явно что-то показал ему. Гарри тут же охватило жгучее любопытство, и он осторожно спросил:  
\- Профессор, скажите, что он вам показал?  
Но маг проигнорировал его вопрос. С полминуты он еще смотрел на птицу, а затем развернулся и прошел к дивану, на котором лежала раскрытая книга заклинаний.  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел в глаза грача, пытаясь немо выспросить у него ответ. И увидел.  
Снейп и Гарри сидят на крыше дома, в котором они сейчас находятся, вокруг них – бархатистая летняя ночь, с неимоверной высоты светят звезды. У обоих в руках чашки с дымящимся чаем, они разговаривают… сидят на самом краю и совершенно не боятся упасть…  
Брови Гарри поползли вверх. Он попытался попросить Мефисто повторить образ, дать какое-то объяснение, но грач вспорхнул с места и невозмутимо улетел на кухню. Его хозяину оставалось лишь выпустить несчастную почтовую сову за дверь и отправиться к себе в комнату, чтобы оставить там новые книги, которые, как обнаружил Гарри, оказались развернутыми курсами нескольких предметов, обещанными ему Гермионой во время их последнего разговора.  
По дороге он усиленно пытался понять, почему Мефисто пришел в голову такой странный образ… Он и Снейп на крыше… ночью, с кружками чая в руках? Гарри трудно было бы представить себе что-либо более странное, чем эта картина. Если бы он мог предположить, что грач шутил… но он точно и доподлинно знал, что Мефисто не умеет шутить, он всегда показывает именно то, что думает, даже если это выдает его с головой. Все-таки это птица, а не человек…   
Если ночь и сидение на крыше можно было трактовать как представление пернатого о спокойной и уютной обстановке, то эти кружки чая… являлись совершенно чуждым Мефисто мотивом, явно почерпнутым из повседневной жизни Гарри… Обычно Мефисто использовал свои собственные коды, которые становились понятны Гарри лишь после многочисленного повторения в разных контекстах.   
И почему он решил показать ему и Снейпу именно это? Почему он считает, что Гарри и мрачный профессор зельеварения могут… нет, судя по характеру образа, должны оказаться в такой ситуации… ситуации, располагающей к доверительным разговорам и близкому общению…  
Гарри даже постыдным образом пропустил самую последнюю ступеньку лестницы и чуть не растянулся в коридоре второго этажа. Нет, определенно нужно было заканчивать со всеми этими размышлениями на подобные темы… Так и руки-ноги можно себе переломать!..  
\- Таким образом, я делаю заключение, что в течение этого дня с вами не происходило ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы дать ключ к событиям последовавшей ночи?  
Этот вопрос заставил Гарри очнуться от своих мыслей, в которые он погрузился, пока следователь что-то записывал в своем блокноте.  
\- Ну да, - как можно непринужденнее проговорил он, совершая очередную попытку устроиться поудобнее на диване под пристальным взглядом служителя закона.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - начал следователь, и Гарри сразу почувствовал в его тоне что-то нехорошее, - я вынужден констатировать, что вы скрываете от нас обстоятельства, которые могут оказаться важными для расследования дела. В день нападения на нашего сотрудника вы несколько раз отлучались из дома и покидали город.  
Несомненно, достойный преемник Фоусикера, этот человек со взглядом опытного охотника пристально уставился на Гарри, и тот внезапно вспомнил слова своего гостя, сказанные накануне, о том, что за ним всегда велась слежка, куда бы он ни уходил из своего дома. Неужели эти люди следовали за ним и в тот день?.. Были и в Норе, и в поместье Малфоев?  
Что ему оставалось делать? Разыгрывать полное непонимание или честно признаваться в том, что он соврал? Но, как это часто с ним случалось, он начал действовать еще до того, как успел что-либо обдумать.  
\- Сэр… простите, я не запомнил вашего имени… я не совсем понимаю, зачем вы задаете мне вопросы, ответы на которые вы знаете не хуже меня? Если вы располагаете информацией о том, что я отлучался из дома в этот день, при этом я сам не говорю об этих поездках, значит, я не хочу, чтобы о них стало кому-либо известно! Это мое личное дело, и я совершенно не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться, даже перед служителями правопорядка, хотя бы потому, что это не я напал на вашего сотрудника!  
В запале Гарри даже забыл о том, что следует говорить тихо, чтобы находящийся на втором этаже Снейп не мог услышать его слов. Чтобы эффект его негодования был полным, ему даже захотелось встать со своего места и быстрым шагом подойти к двери, открыть ее, недвусмысленно давая понять этому следователю, что он не хочет больше ни о чем разговаривать. Однако Гарри понимал, что это было бы уже слишком, к тому же наблюдение за лицом собеседника уверило его в том, что следователь нисколько не смутился.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер, но вы являетесь свидетелем по этому делу, а значит, обязаны дать нам максимально точные и полные показания, - ровным тоном, по которому, как масло по большому куску хлеба, был равномерно распределен интонационный нажим, проговорил следователь…  
-…Совпадающие со сведениями, полученными в результате непрерывной слежки за моим домом и моими перемещениями? – почти с вызовом перебил его Гарри. В этот момент он был действительно уверен в своей правоте, так как никогда и никому не заявлял, что желает быть защищаемым мракоборцами. Все это было сделано против его воли!  
Сидящий напротив него человек негромко вздохнул, и на его лице отразилась смесь осуждения и сожаления, что ему приходится сталкиваться с упрямым нежеланием задумываться о собственной безопасности. Но в поведении этого мракоборца не было того замешательства и неуклюжего угодничества, которые обычно замечал Гарри при разговоре с любыми должностными лицами магического мира, и это импонировало ему. На самом деле он не желал противодействовать этому человеку в его работе…  
\- Даже если вы уверены в том, что за время ваших поездок вы не заметили ничего существенного и важного, что могло бы помочь следствию раскрыть планы злоумышленников, это может быть совсем не так, мистер Поттер. Я понимаю, что вы недовольны тем, что за вами ведется наблюдение, однако это распоряжение было сделано на самом высшем уровне и все мы, сотрудники Министерства, обязаны выполнять его.  
«Да, все действительно обстоит именно так. Они просто делают свою работу», - с досадой на самого себя подумал Гарри.  
\- Хорошо, я признаю, что покидал дом. Вы можете сказать, что написано по этому поводу в вашем отчете, и я все объясню. Но предупреждаю вас, что эти сведения носят личный характер и я требую, чтобы они не были разглашены больше никому!  
Следователь, явно испытавший облегчение от такого поворота разговора, начал перечислять те места, в которые отправлялся Гарри в тот судьбоносный день, когда увидел двух сражающихся магов перед своим домом, а Гарри принялся давать комментарии. На самом деле ему было не сложно объяснить, зачем он посещал особняк Малфоев, так как он готовился выступить свидетелем защиты по делу их семьи, так же как и не было никаких проблем в том, чтобы рассказать, что он заглядывал в Нору, но что-то, сидящее глубоко внутри, не давало ему расслабиться и говорить об этом уверенно и непринужденно. Ему казалось, что за его вполне логичными объяснениями следователь легко различает истинные причины его поездок, знает, что он ездил к Малфоям только для того, чтобы выпытать у Люциуса правду о Снейпе… а из Норы забирал свою птицу, которая была ранена при попытке врагов подкинуть в его дом темный артефакт.  
\- И, наконец, последний вопрос, мистер Поттер, и я покину ваш дом, - проговорил следователь, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза Гарри. – Что происходило ночью возле вашего дома?  
В один миг перед внутренним взглядом Гарри пронеслись картины сражения волшебников в ночи у его ворот, а потом этот стремительный фильм замер на кадре с мертвенно-бледным лицом, выступающим из темноты…  
Гарри медленно поднял руку к длинной челке, свисающей на глаза и якобы мешающей ему что-то разглядеть…   
\- Происходило? – так же медленно переспросил он, будто бы надеясь, что время, затраченное на произнесение растянутого до невозможности слова, позволит ему собраться с мыслями.  
\- Да, - ответил следователь. – Что случилось той ночью? Ведь злоумышленники напали на нашего сотрудника лишь для того, чтобы беспрепятственно подойти к вашему дому, это очевидно.  
\- Решительно ничего… - не в силах перебороть неуверенность в голосе, проговорил Гарри. – Вернувшись домой из Норы, я устроил птицу на кухне и вскоре пошел спать. У меня был не самый легкий день, и я очень устал…   
\- И вы не просыпались ночью от какого-либо шума? Не спускались вниз и не выходили из дома?   
Гарри прекрасно понимал, что у следователя не может быть никаких доказательств обратного, что пронзительный звук вредноскопа, а также звон защитных чар мог слышать только он сам, а соседи в это время мирно спали… но ему казалось, что этот пытливый человек каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем вызнал, что произошло на самом деле, будто видел это собственными глазами…  
\- Нет… а какой шум вы имеете в виду? У нас очень тихий пригород, и, хотя у меня в доме хорошая звукоизоляция, я бы услышал любой резкий звук снаружи… но ничего такого не было. Я проспал до утра, ни разу не вставая и не зажигая света… Так что извините, мне нечем больше вам помочь.  
Он ждал какого-либо проявления недоверия, ждал, что следователь вновь напомнит ему о недопустимости дачи ложных показаний, но, как ни странно, мракоборец начал собираться.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, мистер Поттер, что помогли нам в расследовании. Можете не беспокоиться, я выполню свое обещание и информация о вашем посещении особняка Малфоев останется между нами.  
Гарри кивнул, мучительно раздумывая над тем, как ему удалось соврать хоть сколько-то правдоподобно, чтобы этот человек оставил его в покое. Он проводил следователя и устало плюхнулся на диван, не желая больше двигаться и думать вообще.  
Когда на лестнице послышались шаги, ему даже не захотелось поднять голову, чтобы увидеть, как в гостиную входит закутанный в черное силуэт.  
\- Весьма предсказуемо, - послышался мрачный голос зельевара, и что-то крошечное стремительно вылетело из-под диванной подушки как раз в том месте, где лежала голова Гарри. Тлт испуганно вскочил.  
\- Что это было?!  
\- Твои предположения, Поттер, - с явным налетом уничижения проговорил Снейп. В его правой руке была волшебная палочка, а в левой было что-то зажато… И это что-то издавало приглушенное жужжание.  
\- Эээ… вы хотите сказать, что он установил…  
\- Жучок, - приподняв уголки губ в довольно неприятной полуухмылке, ответил Снейп. Он раскрыл ладонь, и Гарри действительно увидел на ней средних размеров жука с чуть подрагивающими черными крылышками и длинными изогнутыми усиками. Зельевар направил на него кончик волшебной палочки и проговорил очередное неизвестное Гарри заклинание. Жучок подпрыгнул, и когда вновь приземлился на ладонь человека, его крылышки и брюшко оказались не черными, а буровато-зелеными.  
\- Что вы сделали?  
\- Снял заклятье слежения, разумеется, - холодно проговорил Снейп, видимо, в очередной раз испытывая недовольство и разочарование познаниями Гарри в области защитной магии.  
Он явно собирался развернуться и уйти, как это делал всегда, едва только произнеся одну-две фразы в адрес Гарри, но тот не выдержал и попытался остановить его:  
\- Подождите! Профессор… я ничего не сказал этому человеку. Ни про вас, ни про нападавших. Как вы и хотели…  
\- И ты ждешь какого-то поощрения от меня?  
Черная бровь Снейпа саркастически изогнулась.  
\- Н-нет, - проговорил Гарри, на ходу начиная злиться на профессора за его невыносимое пренебрежение, - я лишь хотел, чтобы вы знали об этом. В конце концов, это вы настояли на том, чтобы я скрыл от мракоборцев информацию, которая на самом деле могла бы им помочь… и я до сих пор не считаю, что это правильно…  
\- Для того, чтобы что-то считать правильным или неправильным, ты, Поттер, располагаешь слишком скудной информацией, - теперь уже действительно раздраженно отчеканил Снейп.  
\- Я с удовольствием стал бы обладателем большей информации, если бы вы дали мне такую возможность, профессор! – неминуемо распаляясь в ответ, проговорил Гарри, вставая с дивана и, видимо, готовясь исполнить любимый трюк профессора с эффектным исчезновением после веско произнесенной фразы. Тем более, что после довольно-таки непростого разговора со следователем он почувствовал смертельный голод и в любом случае собирался пойти на кухню.  
Снейп лишь презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Мой опыт подсказывает, что чем меньше ты знаешь, тем меньше можешь натворить глупостей.  
Гарри уже повернулся к профессору спиной и, направляясь в коридор, ведущий на кухню, не без удовольствия заметил в ответ:  
\- Ну, по крайней мере то, до чего я дошел сам, располагая лишь скудными намеками от Дамблдора, в итоге привело к победе.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что любое упоминание победы из его уст автоматически выведет Снейпа из себя, но оказался не в силах удержаться от последнего слова. В конце концов, если его гостю было совершенно безразлично, какую реакцию вызовут его слова, то почему он, Гарри, должен был вести себя так, будто принимал у себя потенциального партнера по бизнесу, готовясь подписать с ним контракт на миллион долларов?  
Все-таки Гарри сумел добраться до кухни живым и невредимым, хотя и ожидал, что в его спину будет запущено какое-нибудь гадкое заклятье вроде тех, какими любили разбрасываться Крэбб и Гойл.  
Такой привычный маршрут… кухня-гостиная-комната наверху… он и сам оказался заперт здесь точно так же, как его нелюдимый гость. И хотя судьба неожиданно подарила ему целых двух собеседников, ни с одним из них нельзя было поговорить по-человечески, по душам…  
Тем более, что Салазар так и продолжал отсутствовать, его холст был пуст и от этого фон казался еще более грязным, невразумительным.  
«Где это его тролли носят?» - с недоумением подумал Гарри, совершая свой обычный чайный ритуал. Пока он гремел посудой, от души накладывая себе порцию невыразимо вкусного блюда, приготовленного Кикимером, краем глаза заметил, как черный силуэт скользнул вверх по лестнице. Гарри справедливо решил, что Снейп вновь запрется в своей новой комнате, и он не увидит своего бывшего учителя до завтрашнего дня.   
«У тебя есть два выхода. Либо ты попытаешься как-то изменить существующее положение вещей, скорректировать отношение к себе… либо будешь терпеть это все и дальше…» - вспомнились ему слова змееуста.  
Как? Все, что он посоветовал – это не считать задачу невозможной и слушать свою интуицию. Гарри не надо было даже пытаться настроиться на мифическую волну этой самой интуиции, чтобы понять, что ее голос начисто перебивается тяжелой, давящей атмосферой неприятия, ощущаемой в присутствии профессора…   
«Это действительно невозможно», —мысленно прошептал отчаявшийся Гарри. «Не-воз-мож-но. Я должен быть счастлив хотя бы тем, что он жив… и мне не стоит больше так корить себя за ту свою старую ненависть, потому что сейчас он возвращает мне ее с лихвой»…   
Он отставил полупустую тарелку и по-детски уткнулся головой в сложенные на столе руки.  
Следователь… мракоборцы… таинственные сумасшедшие убийцы и Снейп… почему так оказывается, что он чувствует себя одиноким, одним против всех? И звать друзей, чтобы они помогли ему, как раньше… совсем не хочется. Это его дело. Это продолжение его войны…  
Ну так борись, как ты это делал раньше! Борись с обстоятельствами, с опасностью… и с его неприятием так же, как ты совсем еще недавно боролся с Волан-де-Мортом!   
Гарри резко выпрямился.   
Действительно. Просто нужно быть тверже. Не раскисать, не мямлить, не сдаваться.   
Он тряхнул головой, встал из-за стола и уверенно произнес особое заклятье, призывая Кикимера.  
\- Да, хозяин?   
Огромные глазищи старого эльфа блеснули слезами радости от того, что хозяин вновь, как раньше, дает ему приказания.  
\- Ты отнес обед профессору, как я просил?  
\- Конечно, хозяин. Поставил на столик и ушел. Меня никто не увидел.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Кикимер. Пожалуйста, забери пустой поднос так же незаметно.  
\- Обязательно, хозяин!  
Гарри на минуту задумался, а потом добавил:  
\- Кикимер, а можно попросить тебя поставить несколько блюдечек с молоком в укромных местах моего двора?  
\- Я все сделаю, хозяин! - при этом на сморщенном лице домовика отразилось живописное недоумение.  
\- Это… для ужей, - рассеянно проговорил Гарри и принялся складывать в раковину грязную посуду.  
\- Для ужей… - с еще большим непониманием и даже опаской повторил эльф, но тут же забыл об этом, поняв, что собирается сделать его хозяин и придя в ужас.  
\- Нет-нет, Кикимер, спасибо, но я сам помою за собой, - мягко, но настойчиво проговорил Гарри, слегка оттесняя уже было потянувшегося к мойке эльфа, которому пришлось встать на край приоткрытой дверцы нижнего шкафчика, чтобы достать до нее. Кикимер разочарованно пискнул, но уступил и потопал к холодильнику, чтобы достать молоко.  
Куда все-таки провалился Салазар?..  
Разобравшись с посудой, Гарри не без некоторого внутреннего удовлетворения отправился к себе и забрался в кровать, прихватив с собой одну из новоприбывших книг от Гермионы. Война войной, а учение по расписанию, решил он. К тому же, для того, чтобы решиться на какие-то действия по отношению к его ледяному гостю, требовалось абсолютное спокойствие, а для его достижения великолепно подходило чтение занудных описаний, которые так любила подруга Гарри.

Когда наступили сумерки, и Гарри заметил, что сидеть с книгой у окна стало бесполезно, он отложил учебник и устало потер переносицу.   
Нужно было идти. Попытаться.   
Было страшновато и потому немного не хотелось. В это предвечернее время Гарри всегда тянуло просто закутаться в одеяло и лежать, свернувшись клубком, не важно, спать или просто смотреть в потолок… Но он изо всех сил старался не позволять себе подобного, считая, что лень может окончательно убить его волю. Он и так сидел дома целыми днями и ничего не предпринимал, чтобы изменить свою жизнь.  
Он решительно поднялся, провел рукой по волосам, которые стали куда послушнее благодаря новой прическе, но все-таки пытались топорщиться в разные стороны даже при такой значительной длине.   
Иди уже…  
Он прошелся по коридору второго этажа, зачем-то глуша шаги, и остановился у двери комнаты Снейпа. За дверью разливалась абсолютная тишина. В какой-то момент Гарри подумалось, что профессор вполне может спать в это время, и стук обязательно его разбудит… однако он тут же отмел это предположение. Нет, Снейп не может спать вечером. Он и ночью-то не спит. Он вообще, кажется, не человек и ему все это не нужно.  
Гарри медленно поднял руку и слегка коснулся двери костяшками пальцев. Без звука.  
\- Входи, Поттер, - послышался из комнаты не особенно дружелюбный голос зельевара.  
Гарри вздрогнул, но все же медленно открыл дверь и вошел.  
Снейп сидел в кресле с уже полюбившейся ему книгой заклинаний. На столике возле него стоял поднос, и Гарри отметил, что половина того, что на нем было, уже была съедена. На спинку кресла был накинут плащ зельевара, а сам он был в своем неизменном сюртуке, который до мельчайших деталей знал каждый ученик Хогвартса.  
Снейп бросил на Гарри спокойный безразличный взгляд, в котором, к счастью для его внутреннего настроя, на этот раз не было раздражения.  
\- Как вы узнали, что я хотел войти? Оповещающее заклинание?  
\- Нет, Поттер, просто хороший слух. Зачем ты пришел?  
Чтобы собраться с духом, Гарри не придумал ничего умнее, чем представить себя в оранжевом одеянии буддистского монаха, вертящим колесо молитв, и начал:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы… рассказали мне, как вам удалось остаться в живых.  
Снейп нахмурился, и Гарри счел это весьма дурным знаком, но все-таки вознамерился гнуть свою линию и дальше.  
\- Поттер, я же достаточно ясно дал тебе понять, что не собираюсь этим с тобой делиться, - его тон был жестким, будто бы свитым из нескольких нитей стальных ноток в голосе следователя, еще совсем недавно добивавшегося от Гарри правды. – Моя позиция нисколько не изменилась.  
В это мгновение внезапно наступившего отчаяния от осознания, что ему никогда не разговорить этого невыносимого замкнутого человека, Гарри вновь окинул взглядом небольшую комнату, в которой они находились… стоящий на столике поднос с пустой чайной чашкой, аккуратно повешенный на спинку кресла плащ… пока еще застеленную кровать… раскрытую книгу… эти незаметные и незначительные символы уюта… и вдруг почувствовал уверенность в собственных силах. Он попытается… и не оставит попыток.  
\- Знаете, профессор… это не совсем честно по отношению ко мне, - твердо заявил Гарри, глядя в черные глаза своего извечного оппонента.  
На это Снейп изобразил все то же пренебрежительно изумление, слегка приподняв изогнутую бровь.  
\- К тебе, Поттер? И по какой же, любопытно, причине?  
Гарри быстро вздохнул и продолжил:  
\- Вы конечно же в праве обвинять меня в том, что из-за меня вам пришлось выполнять ту работу, которую вы никогда не хотели и не просили… вы также можете припоминать мне мое собственное недостойное поведение во время обучения в Хогвартсе… и плохую успеваемость по вашему предмету, но все это не отменяет того, что я хорошо знал вас и ваша смерть стала для меня тяжелым ударом.   
Он понимал, что это звучит глупо и, вероятнее всего, с точки зрения Снейпа, крайне неубедительно, но был уверен в одном: его спасет только отсутствие запинок и, главное, молчание самого профессора.  
Самое удивительное было в том, что Снейп не пытался перебить его.  
\- Я не лишен совести и чувство вины мне доступно, профессор. Поэтому я понимаю, что не имею права что-либо у вас требовать. Но я могу попросить… потому что мне это действительно важно.  
Гарри остановился сам и смело, даже почти дерзко посмотрел на замершего в своем кресле Снейпа. Тот не отводил взгляда, и если Гарри и мог что-либо прочесть в этой негостеприимной бездне, то это не имело ничего общего с доверием.  
\- Ты выразился совершенно верно. Я в праве обвинить тебя во многих вещах и ты не имеешь никакой возможности требовать, - медленно, медленнее, чем обычно, проговорил зельевар, будто бы подбирая более приемлемые слова, чем те, что приходили ему на ум.  
\- Да, - с покорностью отозвался Гарри. – Это так. Я лишь хотел, чтобы вы знали, что мне это важно и что я очень хочу знать… как все было на самом деле.  
\- Что ж, твоя цель достигнута. Теперь ты соизволишь оставить меня в покое?  
Изогнутая бровь вновь взлетела вверх, бледная кисть поднялась и указала на дверь, но Гарри не двинулся с места.  
\- Но почему?  
Он выглядел как полный идиот. Он вел себя, как идиот и заслуживал, чтобы к нему соответственно отнеслись. Но он кое-что обещал себе и стоял до конца.  
\- Потому что я не желаю разговаривать с тобой об этом, Поттер! Потому что мне безразлично, что ты испытывал после моей смерти и как тебя мучила совесть. Это не дает тебе право допрашивать меня, так что будь любезен – убирайся из этой комнаты!  
Ярость Снейпа, столь привычная, но от этого не менее опасная, разлилась по небольшой комнате и захлестнула Гарри жаркой волной, но он не сделал и шагу к двери.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо, как-то даже хрипло проговорил он, все-таки опуская взгляд. – Я оставлю вас в покое. Но я не перестану ждать, когда вы поймете, что мне можно доверять. И не надо говорить, что я упрям, как Джеймс. Потому что я куда упрямее и могу сравниться в этом только с вами!  
Гарри едва успел заметить, как Снейп одним молниеносным взмахом заставляет дверь раскрыться настежь, и быстро вышел прочь.  
Расстояние до его собственной комнаты оказалось слишком незначительным для того, чтобы успеть успокоиться, и Гарри по инерции спустился вниз, в темную гостиную, а потом, повинуясь порыву, вышел на улицу.  
Огни городка уже вовсю сияли вокруг, разукрашивая темную завесу живой изгороди. Густая трава лужайки обхватывала его босые ноги влажными теплыми объятиями. Хотелось вырваться, хотелось бежать…  
Гарри порывисто ощупал карманы и выхватил свою волшебную палочку.  
\- Акцио, метла! – раздался в ночной тишине его звонкий голос, и ему было все равно, что кто-то может услышать эти слова.  
Спустя несколько мгновений полированная рукоять его верной спутницы ткнулась в ладонь, и Гарри, не глядя, оседлал метлу. В этот момент ему показалось, что земля специально накренилась, чтобы дать ему возможность удобнее оттолкнуться. Он пружинисто ударил в нее ногами и взмыл в ночной воздух… тягучий, как патока, и свежий, как дыхание бури.  
Опасность обнаружить себя и подвергнуться нападению, запрет показываться маглам, его негодование… Все это быстро уменьшалось вместе с огоньками, оставшимися на земле … Он несся, не помня себя, не думая ни о чем. Несся вверх, чтобы как можно быстрее достичь давно уже взошедшей луны и прогуляться по ее пористой поверхности, бесшабашно распевая какую-нибудь из похабных песенок Пивзза.   
Ему хотелось порвать все узы, забыть все на свете и просто стать самим собой… но чем быстрее он мчался прочь от земли, чем гуще становилась окружающая тьма, тем сильнее он чувствовал…  
Бессилие. Ему просто не хватало сил. Как не хватило бы выносливости связок, чтобы прочесть то самое заклинание, которое делало чудо реальностью.


	9. Яд

Он быстро шел по улице и раздраженно пинал прилипчивые газетные листы, которые разносило ветром. Какой-то нерадивый курьер зазевался и потерял половину своей утренней пачки, и теперь макулатура заботливо укрывала тротуары и маскировала грязные углы домов, облюбованные собаками.  
Весь день Гарри страдал от собственного крайне дурного расположения духа. Промучившись бессонницей полночи, он, тем не менее, встал рано и все долгое серое утро неприкаянно бродил по дому, пытаясь не приближаться к кажущейся заговоренной двери комнаты профессора, которая практически не открывалась за всю эту бесконечно долгую, полную тишины неделю. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось броситься на эту дверь с кулаками и вперемешку с беспорядочными ударами орать что-нибудь оскорбительное. Но Гарри слишком привык терпеть. Он терпел насмешки, издевательства, ненависть врагов и завистников… совершенно ненужное внимание и даже обожание… он всегда мужественно сносил любые выходки окружающих, потому что понимал: его судьба такова, что ему приходится быть стойким. Но сносить пренебрежительное безразличие своего бывшего учителя он почему-то был не в силах…   
В конце концов решительно наплевав на предостережение Снейпа о том, что не стоит покидать дом и уж тем более уходить далеко от него, Гарри быстро собрался и отправился в Лондон. У него не было конкретной цели, только зудящее желание покинуть это темное гнездо немого противостояния, сменить картинку перед глазами… и, конечно же, показать, что он не собирается слушаться приказов и волен поступать так, как заблагорассудится.  
И вот теперь он уже третий час мерил шагами столичные улицы, решительно не зная, чем занять себя после посещения Косого переулка, в котором он практически ничего не купил из-за своего скверного настроения. В какой-то момент у него в голове промелькнула мысль о доме на площади Гриммо, но Гарри попросту побоялся туда идти, представив, с какой силой на него обрушатся горькие воспоминания о любимом крестном.  
Отчасти он все-таки находил успокоение в самой безостановочной ходьбе от одного перекрестка к следующему, в разглядывании непонимающим взглядом спешащих по своим делам маглов, разномастных автомобилей, сливающихся в один плавно скользящий поток, крохотных сквериков и необычных зданий, попадающихся в самых неожиданных местах.  
Возможно, ему хотелось остановиться, никуда не бежать, а наоборот, посидеть с кем-нибудь за чашкой кофе, поговорить… вот только с кем? Он вновь, как и много раз до этого, оказался в собственной ловушке: мечтал увидеть друзей, но не желал беспокоить их и лишь сожалел, что они не могут вспомнить о нем сами, неожиданно прийти на помощь, будто бы прочтя его сокровенные мысли.  
Но больше всего его угнетало загнанное глубоко внутрь, но все-таки осознанное понимание того, что на самом деле его тянет домой. Иррационально, бессмысленно и попросту нелепо. Ему не за что было любить этот дом, в котором он проводил дни один скучнее другого, нечего было делать там… тем более теперь, когда он по воле судьбы перестал чувствовать себя хозяином этого места… Ведь он только что сбежал оттуда с таким удовольствием?! Почему же ему казалось, что он должен немедленно найти какой-нибудь безлюдный переулок и трансгрессировать прямиком в еловые заросли, от которых всего несколько сотен шагов до его калитки? Отчего было так неспокойно на сердце? И почему этот привычный узел внутри продолжал со скрипом скользящей ткани стягиваться все туже и туже…  
Гарри не понимал самого себя. Он никогда прежде не замечал в себе склонности к самоистязанию, а добровольное нахождение в одном замкнутом пространстве с Северусом Снейпом нельзя было счесть чем-либо иным… Да, он был во многом виноват перед чудесно спасшимся от смерти магом, да, он очень хотел выплатить ему долг… но при этом совершенно не обязан был терпеть такое к себе отношение и, более того, считать это нормальным. Гарри полагал, что у него все еще есть гордость. Но тогда зачем ему нужно было спешно возвращаться, будто бы он был ребенком, сбежавшим от родителей?.. Почему он так хотел продолжить не доведенный до конца разговор, превратившийся в противостояние двух упрямств?   
Вновь прогнав в своем сознании целую вереницу невеселых мыслей, Гарри принял для себя решение и уверенно повернул в сторону первого же попавшегося кафе. Он вознамерился проторчать в Лондоне как можно дольше и вернуться только под вечер. В конце концов, он слишком долго безвылазно сидел дома, если не считать поездки к Малфоям и эпизодического заглядывания в Нору.  
Но как только он зашел в помещение, наполненное веселящимися маглами, как только сел за столик, рядом с которым расположилась целая компания гомонящих и смеющихся молодых людей, ему тут же расхотелось проводить здесь много времени. Он, конечно же, не дал себе труда вспомнить, что сегодня была пятница и многие уже успели покинуть свои рабочие места, чтобы собраться вместе и отдохнуть от однообразных офисных коридоров в теплом и уютном месте. Глядя на них, Гарри вновь пожалел о том, что рядом нет незаменимых Рона и Гермионы…  
Уже успев порядочно проголодаться, он заказал себе какое-то горячее блюдо, руководствуясь картинкой в меню, кофе и десерт. В конце концов, он не школьник, чтобы специально пропадать вне дома в целях воспитания своей семьи! Он живет один… почти один… и может делать все, что хочет! Уходить и возвращаться в любое время… А что касается грозящей ему опасности, то он очень сильно сомневается, что Волан-де-Мортовы прихвостни настолько сумасшедшие, что решатся напасть на него посреди улицы или в заведении, полном маглов. К тому же, никто не отменял работу доблестных наблюдателей за его персоной от мракоборческого центра.  
С досадой ощущая все возрастающее беспокойство, в итоге Гарри просидел в шумном кафе ровно столько времени, сколько потребовалось для приготовления заказанного блюда, а также для того, чтобы съесть его, выпить кофе и проглотить десерт, а потом сразу же расплатиться. Выходя, Гарри уже не мог вспомнить, что он только что спешно поглощал, его мысли уже были заняты поиском места, откуда можно трансгрессировать домой.   
Он вновь быстро шагал по тротуару, когда совсем рядом с ним раздался резкий визг тормозов и сразу же звон удара одной машины о другую. Гарри ошарашено обернулся и увидел, что произошло. Один автомобиль въехал в другой под странным углом… Россыпь осколков стекла, непрекращающийся гул гудка и отсутствие видимого движения в обеих кабинах.   
Гарри мгновенно пришел в себя и сорвался с места, бросился к автомобилям, на ходу машинально доставая волшебную палочку. Он даже не заметил, как пронесся прямо перед капотом машины, пытающейся объехать пострадавших как можно быстрее, чтобы потом не оказаться в пробке. Подбежал к первому авто, заглянул в кабину. Молодой человек лет тридцати безжизненно висел на руле, но крови видно не было. Совершенно не раздумывая, Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и разделяющее их стекло исчезло. Он просунул в проем окна руку и дотронулся до шеи мужчины. От волнения ему трудно было различить пульс, но через какое-то время он все-таки почувствовал слабое биение.   
К удивлению Гарри, словесная формула простенького заклинания приведения в чувство сама всплыла у него в голове, как только он попытался вспомнить хоть что-то подходящее. Он быстро прошептал заклятье, спиной чувствуя, что через несколько мгновений к нему уже подойдут и колдовать будет нельзя.   
Раздался тихий стон. Водитель медленно зашевелился. Гарри попытался помочь ему выпрямиться и вдруг услышал оклик:  
\- Эй! Что вы там делаете?!  
К нему спешил незнакомец … видимо, еще один очевидец, решивший все-таки выйти из своей машины или сошедший с тротуара, как и сам Гарри.  
\- Ему нужно оказать первую помощь, - спокойно произнес Гарри, но подбежавший самоуверенно оттеснил его от кабины и начал пристально разглядывать. Волшебную палочку Гарри успел спрятать в рукав куртки.  
\- Вы чем-то направляли в него! – взволнованно выкрикнул незнакомец, но Гарри принялся мотать головой.  
\- Нет, ничем! Я просто проверил, жив ли он… просунул руку в окно…  
\- Эээ… а где стекло? – человек недоуменно пошарил внутри оконной рамы, ища признаки опущенного стекла.  
\- Понятия не имею, - ответил Гарри, глядя на то, как пострадавший пытается поднять голову, не понимая, что с ним произошло. – Вам не кажется, это не имеет значения? Пожалуйста, вызовите 911, а я посмотрю, что со вторым водителем…  
\- Нет! – запротестовал незнакомец, явно глядя на Гарри с каким-то безотчетным недоверием. – Это вы вызывайте 911, а я пойду посмотрю, что с ним.  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Почему это?  
\- У меня нет мобильного телефона, - бесхитростно признался Гарри, что еще более усилило подозрительность его собеседника. К счастью для Гарри, к ним уже спешили другие люди, и среди них он наконец-то разглядел полицейского.   
Кто-то уже подоспел ко второй машине, и Гарри увидел, как из нее с трудом вылез водитель, лицо которого было разукрашено кровоподтеками. Ему помогли встать и прийти в чувство.  
Все, теперь ему нечего было тут делать.   
Гарри собрался было идти прочь, но его кто-то окликнул. Это оказался дорожный полицейский.  
\- Сэр, я прошу вас не уходить. Пока. Вы являетесь свидетелем происшествия и ваши показания могут оказаться важными.  
Опять… показания…  
Гарри с досады закусил губу, но повиновался, отойдя в сторону, чтобы не мешать работе полиции. Вдалеке уже начала свою тревожную песню сирена скорой помощи.  
Гарри пришлось ждать почти полчаса, прежде чем полицейский подошел к нему и задал свой минимум вопросов. Когда его наконец-то отпустили, он уже едва сдерживал свое раздражение, причиной которого на самом деле была глубоко въевшаяся в душу тревога.  
В какой-то момент он даже представил себе, что вернется домой и обнаружит… павшие защитные чары, разбитые окна и дверь, слетевшую с петель… искромсанную мебель в гостиной… и следы крови на лестнице… а наверху в коридоре… неподвижно лежащего профессора…  
Нет!  
Откуда это странное наваждение?   
Гарри почти бегом добрался до ближайшего тихого переулка и, вскользь оглядевшись, трансгрессировал домой.  
Одна из еловых лап несильно хлестнула его по лицу, оставив на коже свой дурманящий рождественский запах. Гарри встал с колен и отряхнулся. Приземление оказалось жестковатым.  
Но это не имело значения.  
Он решительно освободился из пут молодого ельника и быстрым шагом направился к своему дому. Как он ни запрещал себе поддаваться неизвестно откуда взявшейся паранойе, дурные мысли никак не выходили из головы, навязчиво подбрасывая воображению пугающие картины.  
Уютный тихий пригород вновь окутали сумерки. На улицах уже почти никого не было. Лишь изредка по дороге бесшумно прокатывались автомобили, увозящие их хозяев к вечерним развлечениям в городе.  
Калитка его дома была заперта. Еще сквозь изгородь можно было разглядеть, что в гостиной горит свет. Каким-то десятым чувством Гарри распознал, что с защитными чарами все в порядке. Значит, не о чем было волноваться.  
Он открыл калитку, прошел по гравиевой дорожке к дому и вошел в гостиную.  
Снейп был там. Сидел в кресле и читал какую-то незнакомую Гарри тонкую книгу в темном переплете. И где интересно он ее достал?..  
Профессор зельеварения медленно поднял голову и взглянул на вошедшего своим тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Добрый вечер, - пробурчал Гарри, входя и запирая дверь. Ответа не последовало.  
Кажется, его внутреннее чутье подвело его в который раз. Здесь все было по-прежнему. И даже более чем. Не стоило волноваться и спешить домой, он мог бы пойти по гостям и вернуться сюда только назавтра. Ничего бы не изменилось.  
Гарри поднялся к себе, переоделся в домашнее и поплелся на кухню, единственное свое пристанище. Салазар, конечно же, был там, но, как ни странно, выглядел не расположенным к беседе. Гарри и не настаивал. Он был бы рад побыть тут совсем один, но его кухонная живность не давала такой возможности. Любопытный Мефисто задал несколько вопросов, прежде чем отстать от него и заняться выковыриванием остатков корма из поддона своей раскрытой клетки.  
Есть Гарри не хотелось, и какое-то время он просто ходил по кухне взад-вперед, пытаясь поймать обрывки мыслей, медленных, но совершенно неразборчивых, крадущихся по его затуманенному сознанию.  
Потом он сел за стол, уткнулся головой в скрещенные руки и застыл.  
Неожиданно ему ужасно захотелось напиться. Одному. До совершенно невменяемого состояния. Напиться и перестать думать… о чем-либо вообще!  
Гарри решительно встал из-за стола и полез в навесной шкафчик, где у него хранился алкоголь. Он очень редко пил спиртное, поэтому у него дома вполне могло не оказаться алкоголя вообще, но Гарри помнил… где-то была бутылка виски.   
Она тут же нашлась, и Гарри с подростковым злорадством принялся открывать ее.  
Возможно, Салазар следил в этот момент за ним. Наверняка следил. Но Гарри подозревал, что повелитель шипящих гадов был уверен в том, что любой разговор сейчас окажется непродуктивным. А, может быть, он просто хотел понаблюдать за тем, что будет.  
Первый наполовину наполненный стакан убедил Гарри в том, что он имеет полное право совершать глупости и вести себя, как заблагорассудится. Второй подкрепил его в уверенность, что он просто обязан чувствовать себя комфортно в собственном доме. Третий заставил задуматься о том, не слишком ли сильно ему приходится подстраиваться под его своенравного гостя, характер которого оставлял желать лучшего…  
Виски нещадно обжигал горло. Гарри даже не пытался найти что-нибудь из съестного, чтобы хотя бы немного ослабить эффект опьянения. Он сидел и задумчиво крутил стакан в пальцах, наблюдая за игрой электрического света на его гранях… тяжелый, бесконечно изменчивый, сливающийся с тем, что его наполняет, и такой хрупкий…  
Вся эта неделя была для Гарри пыткой. Он пытался идти навстречу, не мешать, не досаждать… он просто хотел, чтобы с ним разговаривали, как с равным, принимали за равноправного собеседника и участника происходящего. Он должен был узнать все о грозящей ему опасности, но также ему нужно было… просто необходимо было узнать, что произошло тогда… в Визжащей хижине!  
В лучшем случае Снейп с мрачным видом односложно отвечал на его бытовые вопросы… в худшем – просто игнорировал его. Как сейчас.   
Почему?  
Неужели желание узнать правду было преступлением, а простое теплое отношение – чем-то омерзительным?  
Он не мог понять этого человека… даже после всего, что выпало на его долю… нельзя было становиться таким… холодным!  
Волан-де-Морт, убийца… его матери, уже погиб, кажется, пора было начинать жить… неужели жизнь сама по себе не имела для него никакой ценности?  
Или… это просто отвращение к нему, Гарри? Ведь последняя миссия связана именно с ним… именно из-за него Снейп заточен здесь…  
От этой мысли Гарри почувствовал озноб. Ему захотелось забраться на уютный диван и укутаться в плед… Он решил так и сделать, наплевав на то, что Снейп все еще находится в гостиной.  
Гарри вернулся туда, не глядя на высокую черную фигуру профессора, все так же сидящего в дальнем кресле с книгой в руках. При его появлении Снейп вновь лишь поднял голову. Темные глаза профессора мгновенно сузились. Совершенно сверхъестественный нюх Снейпа, граничащий с магической способностью, всегда приводил Гарри в замешательство. Сейчас он был особенно некстати.  
Гарри успел добраться до своего любимого уголка дивана, устроиться там, забравшись с ногами, и даже набросить на плечи шерстяной плед.  
\- Поттер, ты стал алкоголиком? – с явным пренебрежением в голосе осведомился Снейп спустя пару минут, не отрываясь от книги.  
\- Нет, просто всенародным героем, - мрачно ответил Гарри, старательнее закутываясь в теплую толстую ткань. – Если вы смотрели хоть один магловский фильм о героях, вы должны знать, что образ обязывает…  
Казалось, Снейп попросту не слушал…  
Через какое-то время Гарри почувствовал, что его не спасет даже этот чертов плед, и посреди уже четвертьчасового молчания заявил:   
\- Мне холодно.  
Снейп взглянул на него своими дьявольски-черными глазами, не давая себе труда изобразить на лице хоть какую-то эмоцию. Это начинало злить Гарри. Он был готов терпеть от Снейпа что угодно, только не это безразличие.  
\- Ты ожидаешь, что я буду прислуживать тебе, Поттер? – раздраженно отозвался зельевар.  
\- Нет…  
\- Бессмысленные капризы были свойственны тебе еще до Великой Победы над Волан-де-Мортом, поэтому я даже не надеялся, что что-то может измениться после, но ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я буду нянчиться с тобой.  
\- Меня не обманешь этим тоном, профессор, - нагло ответил Гарри, попутно поражаясь сам себе.  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? - обманчиво спокойно спросил Снейп.  
\- Мне нужно согреться. Помогите мне…  
Гарри не сразу понял, что эти слова произнес не один из миллиона гипотетических Поттеров в его воображении, а он сам. Только что. Вслух. Он не поднимал взгляда на Снейпа, но краем глаза отслеживал его движения – тот остался неподвижен. Либо он попросту проигнорировал сказанное, либо сейчас находился в шоке. Внезапно Гарри стало страшно. Сказанного было не вернуть.  
Да и что он сам хотел этим сказать? Гарри понятия не имел, какой смысл заключил в эти слова. Он просто… отчаянно замерзал и чувствовал, что ему нужна помощь.  
Он увидел, как Снейп медленно поднялся со своего места и направился к нему, огибая углы стоящих на его пути кресел и журнального столика. В его взгляде было что-то… странное. Гарри попытался зарыться в плед поглубже, будто бы ожидал, что его сейчас начнут пытать. Его руки нещадно дрожали…   
\- Мне очень холодно, - осипшим голосом повторил он, будто бы пытаясь оправдаться, давить на жалость.   
С ним происходило нечто непонятное.  
Снейп приблизился к нему, и Гарри, будучи уже не в состоянии двинуться из-за сковавшей его странной морозящей слабости, уткнулся взглядом в черные, как полярная тьма, складки его одежды. Ткань казалась такой близкой, что он без труда мог разглядеть, как сплетаются ее волокна… все незначительные неровности и приставшие инородные волоски…  
Но вот профессор склонился над ним и заглянул в лицо. На какое-то мгновение Гарри буквально засосало в омут пылающих яростью глаз… которые к его слабому полубессознательному удивлению оказались вовсе не черными, а бархатисто-темно-карими… такими глубокими, что ему никогда не долететь до дна, задумай он броситься в них…  
Не отрываясь от созерцания этого удивительного чуда, забыв даже о пленившем его холоде, Гарри почувствовал, как цепкие длинные пальцы без церемоний берут его за подбородок, поднимая лицо выше к свету лампы, быстро разводят веки одного глаза…  
Что же он хотел увидеть там? Зрачок с разорванной к чертям радужкой? Белок в крови?  
Потом те же прохладные… но очень теплые по сравнению с его собственным телом пальцы схватили его запястье и буквально впились в нежную кожу между тонкими костями предплечья.  
Все это время Гарри продолжал смотреть в глубины омута и мечтать, что хотя бы там он сможет найти тепло, потому что чувствовал еще более ясно, чем эти электризующие прикосновения, - озноб расползался по всему телу, без боя завоевывая каждый новый капилляр, каждую нервную клетку…  
\- Что ты пил, Поттер?! Говори немедленно!  
Голос обрушился на его барабанные перепонки, заставив испуганно вздрогнуть, но лишь чуть-чуть, потому что тело совсем не слушалось. В этом голосе он смог различить все. Разложить на составляющие, расплести тугой жгут из ярости, страха, боли и неистового желания сделать хоть что-то…  
Почему?.. Откуда в нем столько?..  
Губы не слушались. Гарри попытался выговорить слово «виски», но не смог, лишь скосил глаза в сторону кухни, отчего невыносимый холод пронзил мышцы, оплетающие его глазные яблоки.  
Снейп тут же исчез из поля зрения, бросив его кисть, которую все это время держал в руках. Гарри смог различить его шаги. Сначала удаляющиеся, но вскоре – приближающиеся к нему вновь.  
\- Только это?   
Перед его глазами закачалась бутылка виски, сквозь которую он сумел разглядеть всю свою гостиную… и не удивился бы, если бы в следующий миг его взгляду стало бы доступно то, что находится за стенами дома. Он собрал в кулак все силы, которые все еще оставались в его теле, и едва заметно кивнул.  
Что с этим голосом? Снейп никогда… никогда не позволял себе, чтобы эти алые, невыносимо алые нити эмоций проникали в него… так явно…  
Он услышал краткий свист и догадался, что это звук волшебной палочки, рассекающей воздух. Близко, над самым его ухом. В следующий момент ему стало легче. Совсем ненамного, но все-таки легче. Ушла дурнота, бессвязность мыслей. Похоже, к нему было применено заклятье отрезвления. Но этого явно было мало.  
Потом перед глазами вновь оказалась черная ткань, которая исчезла в следующий миг. Послышались шаги и оглушительный плеск жидкости внутри стеклянного сосуда.   
Он остался один. Вокруг разливалось море тепла, но ему было не дано почувствовать ни крохотной толики этого дара. Мороз сковал его окончательно, всецело, протянув безмерно тонкие цепочки внутри каждой вены, каждой артерии… Теперь его тело напоминало хрустальный гроб, застывший в том виде, который придал ему мастер… а разум… разум был затоплен дурной бесконечностью звуков, мельчайших деталей и ощущений прикосновений к коже. Он видел все, абсолютно все, что мог различить глаз человека, но в тысячи раз острее, и эта острота впивалась в его мозг, заставляя того кровоточить от неспособности все вместить, осознать.  
Он хотел кричать, звать Снейпа, но не мог сделать абсолютно ничего. Даже просто закрыть глаза.  
Одиночество, безысходность были ничуть не менее реальными, осязаемыми, чем все то, что он ощущал. Он понимал, что одинок абсолютно, и никто не может дать ему тепло. Он остался один, все остальные умерли или просто бесконечно отодвинулись от него, скованного холодом.  
Это был конец. Он слышал, как падают в пропасть небытия отработанные минуты и секунды, и вечность уже представала ему во всем своем сияющем великолепии…  
Но вдруг он вновь уловил что-то. Среди океана окружающих звуков различил тот единственный, который был ему нужен. Шаги. Приближающиеся. Шорох одежды. Дыхание.  
Вновь жалобно свистнул рассекаемый воздух, и что-то оглушительно зашумело, испугав его. Кажется… он узнал этот жуткий звук. Это огонь. Гул огня в камине. Теперь он был практически глух, потому что этот звук перебивал все остальное. Но он мог чувствовать остальными органами…  
И он ощутил… прикосновение… и запах. Аромат сотен трав, скошенных в точный день и час лунного календаря, тесно переплетшийся с запахом зверя… густой теплой шерсти, ость которой не переломить с первого раза… и к этому странному, но вместе с тем гармоничному сочетанию примешивалось что-то еще… неуловимое, как лунный блеск на волнах темной реки… что-то, заставляющее мучиться в догадках и желать слышать это еще и еще…  
А потом его тело ощутило тепло. Слабое, неверное, как свет свечи, но не призрачное. Живое тепло другого человека. Оно пробивалось сквозь тысячи ледяных стен, с трудом проникая в крохотные трещины в этой жутковатой броне… но оно согревало!  
…И через какое-то время Гарри почувствовал, что может закрыть глаза. Точнее, они закрылись сами, не дожидаясь его приказа, будто бы ему пора было уснуть. Но он не спал, не мог спать, все еще оставаясь все тем же хрустальным гробом для чувств и мыслей. Он просто был рядом с драгоценным теплом, ощущал его каждой клеткой своего тела, боялся потерять…   
Оно не уходило.   
Кажется, он смог поверить… что не один… что кто-то спасет его от этой бесконечности, страшнее которой он едва ли смог бы себе что-либо представить…

Забытье приходило к нему на время и сменялось полубессознательным состоянием, в котором он все видел и слышал, но не мог разобрать ничего из того, что поступало в его мозг. Звуки, цвета, запахи и прикосновения к коже слились в один поток, и он бессильно плыл в его радужных водах, не чувствуя ни боли, ни страха, лишь бесконечное желание, чтобы то тепло, которое было рядом, никогда не уходило от него.   
Он не мог вспомнить, с чего все это началось и не мог помыслить о том, что с ним будет дальше.   
Кажется, его губы размыкали, и в горло лилась какая-то жидкость… возможно, это было не единожды… он почти ничего не помнил. Но каждый раз, когда бесценное тепло внезапно покидало его, ему хотелось умереть, чтобы не превращаться в глыбу льда вновь…

Он открыл глаза. Огляделся, хотя смотреть было особо не на что. Потолок. Верхняя полка над камином. Стена, оклеенная неброскими обоями. В комнате было довольно темно, но не так, как бывает ночью. Сумерки? Вечер? Какого дня?  
Он сделал усилие, чтобы подняться и словно бы наткнулся на стену. Тело не слушалось. Более того… он осознал, что весь дрожит. Дрожит так, что кончики пальцев буквально сводит от непрестанных мелких движений… какого-то внутреннего гула. Будь его зубы сомкнуты, они непременно бы застучали друг о друга. Все мышцы, и даже лицевые, совершенно его не слушались.   
Если бы он не был так слаб и растерян, ему стало бы страшно.   
И еще… что-то ушло. Исчезло. Что-то, что пытало, мучило его очень долго… Он не мог вспомнить, что же. Что же с ним было?  
Судя по ощущению приятной мягкой тяжести над ним, он был укрыт пледом. Под головой лежала подушка… его любимая подушка, которая всегда находилась в комнате наверху… а сейчас он лежал в гостиной, он знал это точно.  
Никаких звуков, кроме мерного тиканья часов. Никого…  
Но ведь… он был не один. Он помнил… все это время его гость был рядом, заставлял пить какую-то обжигающую дрянь… и это тепло… это было…  
Его тепло…  
То, что не дало ему умереть, потому что теперь ощущалось, что опасность отступила.   
Внезапно он услышал приближающийся шорох. Что-то легкое опустилось на спинку дивана над ним. В следующий миг в его воображение вторглась картина, дополненная звуками: Мефисто щурился в ярких солнечных лучах. Он сидел на какой-то маковке вроде купола храма и отовсюду слышался хлопанье крыльев, а на его шее слепящее блестело аляповатое украшение из связанных между собою женских зеркалец для макияжа.  
Научившийся довольно быстро расшифровывать ребусы своего грача, Гарри понял, что этот образ означает гордость от свершения какого-то подвига. В ответ Гарри попытался мысленно нарисовать себя с непониманием в глазах и разведенными в стороны руками.  
Невидимый ему Мефисто незамедлительно ответил, изобразив, как он летит сквозь жуткую бурю, буквально огибая хищные ветки молний, крепко сжав в своем большом сером клюве какой-то полупрозрачный сверток, сквозь который можно было разглядеть… ну конечно же, копошащихся червей! В следующем образе грач уже сидел подле лежащего на диване Гарри и протягивал ему одного жирного червя, поражающего воображение удивительной расцветкой. Гарри с видимым удовольствием съедал предложенное лакомство и тут же вскакивал с дивана, отбросив плед.  
Этот трогательный рассказ мог означать лишь одно: Снейп отправлял Мефисто за каким-то лекарством… благодаря которому Гарри в итоге выжил.  
Но где же сам Снейп?  
Гарри постарался нарисовать в своем воображении образ, наполненный благодарностью к Мефисто, а потом изобразил профессора и попытался скосить глаза, чтобы посмотреть на грача вопросительно. Но Мефисто сидел так, что его невозможно было увидеть.  
Послышался тихий шелест крыльев, и Гарри понял, что грач улетел на кухню.  
Он надеялся, что Мефисто догадается как-нибудь позвать профессора, сказать, что он пришел в себя, но, судя по всему, птица этого не сделала. Гарри вновь оказался один.  
Лежа совершенно неподвижно и бессильно дрожа всем телом, он мучительно пытался вспомнить все, что с ним произошло, но события уходили в никуда, как лесная тропинка, заворачивающая в густой туман. Ему казалось, что он провел в постели не меньше нескольких месяцев, хотя он вполне допускал, что на самом деле неведомая беда случилась с ним вчера… Когда он пытался проанализировать то, что с ним было, разум пасовал, окунаясь в какую-то жутковатую мешанину из невозможно обостренных чувств и болезненных образов. Он бредил… едва ли человек был способен так немыслимо тонко различать цвета, звуки и запахи…  
Внезапно ему вспомнился тот запах… что он уловил в момент, когда, смертельно замерзая, впервые почувствовал присутствие настоящего живого тепла… Он был удивительным, невозможно тонким, скрытым за сотнями других запахов и при этом… особенным. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что его сверхчувствительность была побочным эффектом опасного состояния, но никак не мог перестать думать о том запахе, пытаться вспомнить его суть…   
Лежа в совершенной тишине, слушая лишь тиканье часов, он вскоре вновь заснул.  
Пробуждение оказалось настолько резким, что он по-настоящему испугался. Что-то жесткое раздвинуло ему губы и в горло потекла невыносимо обжигающая жидкость. Казалось, она сейчас выжжет все его внутренности дотла. Гарри попытался дернуться, отстраниться, но он все еще оставался неподвижным. Отчаянно распахнув глаза, он в животном ужасе уставился на своего мучителя.  
Снейп склонился над ним с тонким хрустальным сосудом в руках, наполненным карминово-красной жидкостью, слабо светящейся в окружающей темноте. Он не смотрел в глаза Гарри, его интересовало лишь то, что не должно было пропасть ни капли лекарства. Только когда зельевар влил в рот Гарри все содержимое флакона, он ответил на безмолвно кричащий взгляд.  
Выражения его глаз было, как всегда, не расшифровать.  
\- Ты пришел в себя, Поттер, - констатировал Снейп, будто бы Гарри требовалась помощь в осознании этого факта. Хотя тот не был уверен, что действительно не нуждался в элементарных объяснениях.  
\- Ты выпил отравленный виски и погрузился в заколдованное состояние. Мне удалось сделать противоядие. Благодаря этому ты остался жив. Если ты считал меня чем-то обязанным себе после той ночи, когда увидел мою схватку с Пожирателями Смерти, теперь даже этот весьма сомнительный долг можно считать отплаченным.   
Льдистый холод в его голосе напомнил неподвижно лежащему Гарри то жуткое состояние бесконечного замерзания, из которого он только что выкарабкался. Но он помнил не только это… и в его сознании смутно закопошилось недоверие.  
Снейп смотрел на него сверху вниз, как начальник тюрьмы на опасного преступника, закованного в кандалы у самого пола. Гарри мог лишь неотрывно следить за его движениями и мимикой, не в силах даже как следует выразить хотя бы простейшую эмоцию. В этот миг он очень жалел, что Снейп не является телепатом, как Мефисто.  
\- Слабость и неспособность двигаться будут продолжаться еще сутки. Все это время я буду давать тебе противоядие. Отказ от него крайне опасен, поэтому будь добр сделай так, чтобы мне не приходилось вливать его силой.  
Гарри непременно кивнул бы, если бы мог. Но у него получилось лишь очень медленно опустить веки и вновь поднять их. Профессору было явно достаточно и этого, потому что он тут же развернулся и исчез из поля зрения Гарри.  
…Еще сутки…  
Гарри было тошно думать об этом, но по сравнению с осознанием того, что он выжил, оставил позади смертельную опасность, это было не так уж существенно. Ему совершенно не хотелось теряться в догадках, кто именно попытался отравить его и когда эта злосчастная бутылка оказалась у него… гораздо более важным представлялось разобраться в том, что происходило с ним тогда… когда он был уверен, что останется ледяной глыбой навсегда…  
Почему-то он был уверен, что Снейп не просто сделал все, что мог, чтобы спасти его. Ему казалось, что он буквально чувствовал… насколько сложно это было… и насколько важно было для Снейпа вернуть его к жизни.  
Неужели все, о чем он думал в последние дни, все, чем он мучился… было обманом? Неужели единственной и нерушимой истиной оставался лишь тот предсмертный взгляд, о котором Гарри почти успел забыть, спасаясь от града язвительных насмешек и волн ледяного безразличия? И может ли он быть уверенным в том, что верно истолковал тот взгляд… ту тонкую, но не рвущуюся цепь, что на одно мгновение приковала друг к другу два сознания, две воли…  
Он вновь не успел даже заметить, как пришла сонливость, и вскоре его как мыслящего субъекта вновь не существовало. Лишь сны продолжали жить. Сны, которых он не мог запомнить. Когда-то давно ему говорили, что замерзающий на морозе человек перед самой смертью видит чудесные сны… Возможно, они не отпускают и того, кого пытаются забрать у вечной мерзлоты…

Проснувшись вновь, Гарри мгновенно почувствовал, что ему стало лучше. Еще в полудреме он захотел повести головой, и мышцы шеи, хоть и с трудом, но повиновались ему. Он открыл глаза и огляделся. Он все еще лежал в гостиной, по-прежнему укутанный в свой любимый плед… за окном только начинало светлеть. Кажется, было раннее утро. Гарри уже и забыл, когда в последний раз видел солнце…  
Внезапно его охватило жгучее желание выйти на улицу и вдохнуть в легкие свежий влажноватый воздух, наполненный запахами... Он осторожно приподнял голову, внимательно прислушиваясь к ощущениям во всем теле. Сейчас на нем не было тех невидимых пут, которые сковывали его еще совсем недавно. Казалось, что стоит немного поднапрячься, и ему удастся встать, а уж потом он сможет расходиться…   
Гарри долго возился в объятиях пледа, прежде чем ему удалось выпростать одну ногу и поставить ее на пол. Даже ощущения от прикосновения стопы к чему-то жесткому казались ему совсем позабытыми, почти новыми. Через несколько мгновений ему удалось нормально сесть, спустив вниз обе ноги. Плед он отбросил в сторону, как воин отбрасывает плащ, собираясь вступить в одиночную схватку.   
Теперь оставалось лишь одно – решиться встать на ноги. Гарри немного опасался, что у него не получится, но это ощущение собственного бессилия казалось ему таким неестественным, что хотелось его как можно быстрее перебороть.  
Он начал подниматься, опираясь на диванное сидение, но вскоре почувствовал, что в этом нет необходимости. Хотя его ощутимо пошатывало, стоять на ногах он вполне мог. Это была победа.  
Гарри огляделся еще раз, опасаясь заметить в каком-нибудь дальнем углу бесстрастно наблюдающего за ним Снейпа, но того не было в гостиной.   
И прекрасно. Гарри не сомневался, что профессор не позволил бы ему даже двинуть пальцем без разрешения. А пройтись безумно хотелось…  
Первые же шаги по гостиной убедили Гарри в том, что если немного подстраховываться, кладя руку на спинки кресел, то ничего страшного не будет. Он прогулялся от своего дивана до выхода в коридор и обратно, ни разу не споткнувшись и не почувствовав ничего особенного. Конечно же, он был еще очень слаб, но слабость можно было держать в рамках, превозмогая ее и не потворствуя ей.  
В конце концов Гарри решился и направился в сторону входной двери. Открыл ее как можно тише, чтобы из комнаты на втором этаже нельзя было расслышать никаких звуков, а потом вышел наружу.  
Все-таки это было утро. Судя по слабому свечению неба и по абсолютной тишине на улице, сейчас было не более шести часов. Отправляющиеся на работу в Лондон не успели еще позавтракать и покинуть свои дома… Еще не было слышно характерного шелеста гаражных ворот…  
Он с наслаждением зевнул и скрестил руки на груди. Все-таки, в это время на улице было еще прохладно. Выходить за ворота не было смысла, но ему хотелось просто потоптаться по своему газону, и он сделал шаг вперед.   
Гарри не успел понять, как это произошло, но ноги внезапно перестали слушаться, и он деревянным истуканом рухнул в траву. Очки слетели и упали где-то в стороне. Он больно ударил плечо и локоть, но было бы еще хуже, если бы под ногами оказалось что-то более жесткое, чем густая газонная трава.   
«Поттер, ты настоящий гриффиндорец!» - с горьким весельем мысленно констатировал Гарри, бездумно пялясь в гущу травы, лезущей в глаза, чувствуя, как онемение быстро расползается по всему телу и ожидая, что в следующую секунду он не сможет дышать.  
Внезапно позади него послышался щелчок замка открываемой двери.  
\- Нагулялся? – прозвучал где-то высоко-высоко саркастически звенящий голос.  
«Что он делает тут в такую рань?» – подумалось Гарри, которому почему-то тут же стало легче – грудь перестало сдавливать предчувствие удушья.  
\- Я не предупреждал тебя об этом только потому, что полагал это очевидным. Видимо, необходимость сохранять постельный режим после смертельно опасной болезни не является само собой разумеющейся для гриффиндорцев…  
«Надо же, а он читает мои мысли», - вновь весело подумалось Гарри, которого в следующий миг подхватили и начали тащить, как мертвецки пьяного гуляку.  
\- А я думал, что самым естественным для слизеринца в такой ситуации будет заклинание Левикорпус, - с удовольствием парировал Гарри, вися на плече идущего Снейпа.  
\- Единственным полезным следствием такой процедуры было бы то, что кровь наконец-то прилила бы к твоей голове, Поттер! – не на шутку распаляясь, прорычал зельевар и без всяких церемоний скинул бессильного больного обратно на диван, бросив поверх чудом не разбившиеся очки.  
Теперь Гарри наконец-то смог увидеть его перед собой. Снейп стоял над ним с волшебной палочкой в руках, и выражение его лица не сулило беглецу совершенно ничего хорошего. В эту минуту Гарри ужасно захотелось превратиться в простого дождевого червя и быть проглоченным прожорливым Мефисто, лишь бы Снейп не смотрел на него так…  
…Будто он – самое отвратительное и жалкое существо на земле.  
\- Я признаю, что это было глупо… - неожиданно для самого себя сменив тон с дерзкого на покорный, проговорил Гарри. – Я даже не знаю, сколько я пробыл здесь… Просто все тело как будто бы разучилось двигаться… Мне захотелось проверить, умею ли я все еще ходить…  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди, что можно было счесть добрым знаком – он не собирался в эту же минуту развернуться и уйти.  
\- А чего ты ожидал? Ты пролежал без сознания трое суток, находясь в опасном для жизни состоянии. Твои мышцы отвыкли от движения. Это уже не говоря о том, что сам яд, который еще не полностью вышел из твоего организма, имел нейротропную природу.  
\- Нейротропную? – с живым интересом переспросил Гарри, будто речь шла о каком-то очередном зелье из «Расширенного курса…», а не о том веществе, которое чуть не убило его.  
\- Да, - сухо ответил Снейп, которому явно не понравилось это безоблачное любопытство. – Этот яд должен был быстро и весьма эффективно уничтожить всю твою нервную систему.  
\- И почему же у него это не получилось?  
Гарри продолжал говорить с легкой иронией, жалея, что из-за слабости не может принять какую-нибудь вальяжную позу, чтобы эффект был сильнее.  
\- Можно лишь предполагать. Отравленная бутылка простояла в твоем доме несколько месяцев и, возможно, за это время яд в ней подвергся воздействию поля магической защиты и это ослабило его свойства.   
С каждым новым словом Снейп становился все мрачнее, и Гарри уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы перестать его провоцировать своей безалаберностью, ведь на самом деле…  
\- …И благодаря этому ослаблению свойств вы успели приготовить противоядие?  
\- Да.   
\- Вы сумели уговорить Мефисто отправиться в Косой переулок за нужными ингредиентами?  
\- Да. Твой грач оказался довольно сообразительным.  
\- У вас все получилось… хотя я бы удивился, если бы это оказалось не так. Вы спасли мне жизнь, профессор…   
Он попытался взглянуть Снейпу в глаза, чтобы дать понять, что на этот раз он говорит совершенно искренне и без иронии, но тот быстро отвернулся и прошел за спинку дивана, на котором лежал Гарри.  
\- Сейчас ты выпьешь очередную порцию противоядия и заснешь. Я добавил в него соответствующие ингредиенты. И когда ты соизволишь проснуться, вспомни о том, что произошло с тобой только что. Я не собираюсь сидеть возле твоей постели круглые сутки и следить за тем, чтобы ты не угробил себя.  
Этот колючий тон вполне можно было использовать в качестве защиты от воров, если предварительно обмотать им забор вокруг дома Гарри. Но слушая его, он неожиданно поймал себя на том, что рад… просто рад тому, как все закончилось. Рад тому, что остался жив и тому, что Снейп спас его от смерти… рад, что ему не нужно рассказывать о произошедшем кому-то еще… и никто не будет волноваться, потому что обо всем будут знать только они двое…

На следующий же день Гарри вовсю ходил по дому. Теперь он мог сам заварить себе чай, подняться в комнату наверху и наконец-то добраться до душа… Тело казалось таким легким, будто после болезни в нем остались только кости.   
Гарри привел себя в порядок, помыл и расчесал невозможно спутавшиеся за время лежания волосы, переоделся в любимую футболку и джинсы, проветрил почти все помещения в доме и теперь довольный, как сытый леопард, сидел в кресле в гостиной и смотрел телевизор.  
Ему вспомнилось, как впервые после болезни он зашел на кухню, и к нему тут же устремился цепкий абсентовый взгляд.  
\- Ну что Гарри? Когда не знаешь, как справиться с проблемой, помогает алкоголь?  
В первый момент Гарри с непривычки вздрогнул, а потом посмотрел на картину с укоризной.  
\- Помогает? Я чуть не умер…  
\- Ну это всего лишь побочный эффект в общем-то полезной и действенной процедуры.  
\- И в чем же ее польза, хотел бы полюбопытствовать? – произнес Гарри и в этот момент увидел Снейпа, проходящего по коридору мимо кухни. Он было умолк, но Салазар заговорщицки показал ему свой длинный тонкий язык, и Гарри в который раз вспомнил, что они общаются исключительно на парсултанге.  
\- А польза в том, что состояние опьянения дает шанс расставить все точки над «и», не советуясь ни со своей воспитанностью, ни с совестью, ни с чем-либо иным. И, подозреваю, ты чего-то да достиг…  
Змееуст заинтригованно умолк, вызывая его на откровенность… и ту же секунду в ушах у Гарри прозвучала та самая фраза, которую о произнес в гостиной, будучи пьяным… а еще отравленным смертельным ядом… Он совсем забыл об этом, галлюцинации выместили из его готовы воспоминания о том вечере, и только после слов Салазара он вспомнил…  
\- Мне нужно согреться. Помогите мне…  
Как он мог произнести это вслух?!  
Гарри потрясенно выдохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях…   
\- Я же говорил… - прошипел Салазар таким тоном, будто Гарри только что признался в том, что они со Снейпом скрепили вечную дружбу кровью и поклялись никогда не расставаться.  
\- Ничего особенного я не сказал и не сделал, - резко оборвал его Гарри, мозг которого уже начало жечь ощущение непоправимой катастрофы.   
Древний маг усмехнулся, как бы говоря: «Ну конечно, можешь идти рассказывать это картинкам с сельскими пейзажами!», А Гарри ничего не оставалось, как спешно залить заварку в кружке, которую он уже успел приготовить, пока разговаривал с Салазаром, и ретироваться в гостиную, мечтая не появляться на кухне ближайшие триста лет.  
В конце концов, какое дело уже давно истлевшему колдуну до его отношений с кем-либо! Если Салазар продолжит совать свой нос в чужие дела, он имеет полное право отнести картину наверх и повесить в кладовой, для надежности укрыв слоем толстой ткани.  
Через какое-то время Гарри сумел-таки успокоиться, сказав себе, что в том, что он пролепетал в нетрезвом состоянии, не было ничего криминального. Все закончилось и закончилось благополучно. Так зачем же вспоминать, как он пытался… пытался что?  
Гарри сделал звук телевизора погромче, чтобы пустая эфирная болтовня заглушила непрошенные мысли.  
Он просидел перед мерцающим в полутьме экраном не меньше двух часов, когда вдруг услышал позади себя знакомый негромкий хлопок.  
\- Хозяин Гарри…  
Морщинистое личико Кикимера осторожно показалось из-за угла дивана. На нем как на белом листе бумаги четким почерком учителя начальных классов читались тревога и забота.   
\- Хозяину Гарри уже стало лучше?  
Гарри, не на шутку перепугавшийся из-за резкого звука, раздавшегося совсем близко от него, успокоился и приветливо махнул Кикимеру рукой.  
\- Все в порядке, Кикимер. Я уже почти здоров. А ты видел, как я лежал здесь без сознания?  
Тщедушный старый эльф затряс большой головой.  
\- Я все видел, хозяин Гарри! Видел, как вы лежали здесь и весь дрожали под тремя одеялами… видел, как Тот волшебник поил вас чем-то из скляночки… все время! Он только успевал приготовить варево и тут же вливал вам в рот… Я знаю, бывают зелья, которые нужны только совсем свежие, их надо делать все время, иначе тот, кого лечат, тут же умрет… Знаю.   
\- Тот волшебник? – переспросил Гарри, но не столько для того, чтобы понять, о ком говорил Кикимер (он и так это знал), сколько для того, чтобы эльф пояснил, почему называет его именно так.  
\- Да, Тот! – с особым почти безотчетным трепетом повторил Кикимер, глаза которого сделались огромными, как блюдца. – Который всегда был рядом с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть…   
И тут Гарри понял. Он прекрасно знал всю глубину раскаяния Кикимера, который прежде служил семейству Блэков и наиболее ревностно – их самым недостойным отпрыскам вроде Белатрисы Лестрейндж, и ему было нетрудно представить, какие чувства вызывал в этом домовике живой Северус Снейп, один из самых близких советников Темного Лорда.  
\- Но Кикимер, профессор Снейп был главным помощником Дамблдора и все, что он делал, он делал ради победы над Волан-де-Мортом. Снейп защищал идеалы твоего хозяина Регулуса, который отдал жизнь ради победы над злом…  
Слушая терпеливый тон Гарри, пытавшегося все объяснить, Кикимер все равно медленно водил своей огромной головой из стороны в сторону, будто бы внутренне сопротивляясь правде, даже зная, что она действительно такова.  
\- Но хозяин, этот волшебник знает много темного, что знал Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть… Кикимер опасается его и боится за хозяина Гарри…  
\- Не стоит, Кикимер, - примирительно сказал Гарри. – Он только что спас мне жизнь.  
Выражение лица Кикимера мгновенно преобразилось и на нем отразилось совершенно абстрагированное от всего сказанного только что безграничное счастье.  
\- Да, хозяин Гарри жив! Хозяин Гарри снова бодрый и прекрасный!  
Гарри улыбнулся в ответ на бесхитростную искренность эльфа.  
\- Кикимер… скажи, а что делал профессор, пока я был без сознания?   
Задав этот неожиданно пришедший в голову вопрос, Гарри стал напряженно ждать ответа маленького волшебного существа.  
Глаза Кикимера вновь округлились, как будто его заставили вспомнить, как он увидел привидение, эльф нервно потер одну морщинистую руку о другую, а потом почему-то полушепотом проговорил:  
\- Тот волшебник… профессор Снейп… почти все время проводил на кухне… Там кипел его котел и там он спорил со старой картиной… в которой живет душа волшебника, похожего…  
\- На Волан-де-Морта, - закончил за него Гарри, в тоне которого явственно зазвучало некоторое нетерпение.  
\- Да, - с трепетом кивнул старый эльф, - который умеет говорить на змеином языке… Волшебники все время спорили и профессор… часто кричал на того, второго… Они спорили из-за того, что нужно положить в котел… чтобы зелье, которое получится, могло спасти вас, хозяин Гарри… А вы лежали тут совсем белый и так сильно дрожали, что, глядя на вас, Кикимер тоже весь дрожал. Кикимер боялся подойти к своему хозяину Гарри и помочь, потому что Тот волшебник постоянно вбегал в эту комнату и смотрел на вас… У него был такой страшный взгляд, хозяин Гарри! Совсем черный! А лицо было еще белее вашего… Кикимер думал, что если бы он показался на глаза этому волшебнику, то он превратил бы Кикимера в таракана… Простите Кикимера, хозяин!!...  
Домовик бухнулся на колени, но Гарри, имеющий уже весьма внушительный опыт в этом деле, быстро подхватил эльфа за локоть и поднял на ноги.  
\- Не надо, Кикимер! Ты вовсе не должен был пытаться помочь мне, тем более что ты все равно ничего не смог бы сделать. Ты очень правильно рассудил, что профессор не должен был тебя увидеть. Он сделал все сам. Только профессор Снейп смог бы спасти меня, понимаешь?  
Кикимер сделал один крохотный кивок, всем своим видом желая показать, что не считает Снейпа героическим спасителем все равно.  
\- Спасибо тебе за то, что все мне рассказал, Кикимер. Это было очень важно для меня. А теперь у меня есть к тебе поручение.   
Гарри перечислил все мелкие дела, которые хотел возложить на благодарные плечи домового. В основном они касались готовки, но также он попросил эльфа как можно осторожнее проникнуть в комнату Снейпа, пока тот будет внизу, и прибраться там, так как Гарри был уверен в том, что Снейп никогда не интересовался такой прозаичной частью бытия, как уборка.  
Наконец, Кикимер исчез, и Гарри вновь вперил взор в мерцающий экран телевизора.  
Приближалась ночь… В последнее время Гарри казалось, что его жизнь, как жизнь средневекового вампира, начиналась только ночью. Несмотря на по-летнему длинные световые дни, он ощущал себя бодрым и активным только с наступлением сумерек…  
Вот и теперь по мере того, как малая стрелка часов лениво двигалась в сторону двенадцати, в Гарри росла какая-то безотчетная жажда действия.   
При этом он совершенно не знал, чего хотела эта неугомонная внутренняя сила.  
Он был еще недостаточно здоров для того, чтобы отправиться куда-нибудь в Лондон, бродить по улицам и любоваться ночными огнями. Прогулка по окрестностям тоже не казалась ему хорошим вариантом, так как сам факт пересечения границы защитных чар, наложенных на дом, был достаточным основанием для того, чтобы Снейп накинулся на него с обвинениями в легкомыслии… Гарри не хотел злить профессора. Его сердце было полно благодарности за то, что Снейп вернул его буквально с того света, и поэтому мысль об очередной стычке претила ему.  
Что еще оставалось?  
В неожиданном порыве Гарри выключил телевизор и встал с дивана. Пошарив на ближайшем кресле, не зажигая света, он нащупал ткань своей ветровки и тут же накинул ее на себя.   
Он вышел из дома и огляделся. Вечер казался просто чудесным. Теплым, мерцающим и зовущим прогуляться.   
«Как назло!» - подумалось Гарри.  
Он прошелся по газону вдоль изгороди, наблюдая за тем, как плывут, прерываясь и снова вспыхивая, далекие огоньки чужих окон. Было так тихо… и при этом он слышал легкий гул. Это гудело шоссе, пролегающего в нескольких милях от поселка. Казалось, там, за холмами, дремал огромный зверь…  
Вернувшись к дому, Гарри подошел к низенькой скамейке, стоящей под окном гостиной. Сел и запустил руки в карманы куртки. Волшебная палочка была там.  
Он достал свою любимицу, свою самую главную союзницу в прошедшей войне… Без нее он бы не выжил. Как и без…  
Острый кончик палочки взмыл вверх и тут же устремился вниз. С него сорвалась маленькая искорка и полетела вперед. Она по дуге прошлась над газоном и вдруг обернулась красивой светящейся бабочкой, которая запорхала крыльями над живой изгородью. За ней в воздух медленно поднялась вторая искра… чуть позже превратившаяся в полупрозрачный призрак восточного дракона, чьи кольца завораживающе зазмеились прочь от того места, где сидел Гарри.  
Так похоже на патронуса, но бледнее и меньше. Вряд ли они защитят его от самого себя…  
Он разучил это заклинание совсем недавно. Вычитал из своей неподъемной книги, что лежала на столе в гостиной. Иногда так хотелось посмотреть на что-то красивое и совершенно не несущее никакого смысла…   
Гарри просидел на скамейке у дома довольно долго. Самые разные животные, человеческие фигуры и фантастические существа оживали перед ним в воздухе и медленно уплывали куда-то за изгородь, где, как он был уверен, они тут же таяли… Гарри наслаждался ощущением пустоты в голове, и ему совсем не хотелось никуда уходить.   
Но все-таки пора было возвращаться.   
Он поднялся со скамьи и прошел к двери в дом. Открыв ее, столкнулся со стоящим на пороге Северусом Снейпом.  
Волшебник в черном как раз собирался потянуть ручку двери на себя и теперь замер перед ним, как палач перед приговоренным к смертной казни. Взглянув ему в глаза, Гарри на какой-то миг уловил непривычно живой, движущийся отблеск.  
\- На этот раз я удержался на ногах, - доложил Гарри наигранно-непринужденным тоном. – Так что вы зря беспокоились.  
Одна бровь Снейпа угрожающе дрогнула, как вздрагивает поднятая рука командира войска, ждущего момента начать атаку.  
\- Ты придаешь слишком большое значение своей персоне, Поттер, - четко, чуть ли не раздельно по слогам проговорил зельевар, пренебрежительно глядя на Гарри сверху вниз. Он собрался было отстранить его со своего пути, когда Гарри ответил:  
\- Вовсе нет, профессор, просто после предыдущего раза я ожидал проявления искреннего беспокойства с вашей стороны, решив, что это чувство все-таки свойственно вам…  
Он сам не знал, зачем его опять понесло, но тон Снейпа неизменно задевал за самое живое, еще не вытравленное разъедающей душу реальностью…  
\- Ты ошибся, - хладнокровно отрезал Снейп.  
\- Как жаль, что вы развенчали иллюзию, потому что мне действительно хотелось верить…  
Он не договорил, потому что Снейп до боли знакомым резким движением подступил к нему и навис, как вселяющая страх зубчатая скала.  
\- Я еще раз повторю, Поттер, чтобы ты запомнил хорошо, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Ничто из произошедшего здесь, в этом доме или имевшего место быть ранее, в Хогвартсе… не должно создавать у тебя ложного представления о том, что ты имеешь хоть какое-то право лезть ко мне в душу!  
Гарри, который прекрасно знал, что никогда не стоило дразнить Снейпа по пустякам, Гарри, который уже собаку съел на подобных вспышках ледяного гнева, Гарри который… виртуозно научился делать вид, что ему все равно…  
…Стоял сейчас перед ним и ошарашено молчал… потому что в тот миг, когда его мучитель приблизился вплотную, он внезапно уловил… тот самый запах, что пригрезился ему в самой пучине отравляющего бреда… невесомый аромат диких трав и настораживающий дух звериной сути… взъерошенного густого меха…  
Он не смог произнести ни слова и даже не нашел в себе силы поднять взгляд. Снейп ушел, оставил его в полном оцепенении. Должно быть, он решил, что Гарри выдумал очередную дерзость, попросту проигнорировал его слова…  
Но если бы он посмотрел Гарри в глаза в этот момент…  
Скорее, он задумался бы о целостности его рассудка.


	10. Отчаяние

Он спускался все глубже, осторожно ступая по ступеням, настолько узким, что на них не могла бы целиком поместиться его стопа… будто бы специально созданным для того, чтобы идущий по ним непременно оступился и рухнул во тьму.   
Тянущее чувство все усиливалось, заставляя его прижимать ладони к груди, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что этим не остановить тока чего-то невидимого, но бесконечно важного, что уходило из его сердца. Время от времени ему даже начинало казаться, что он различает эту нить… эту веревку, за которую его тащили вперед… за которую пытались вытянуть из него его собственную душу…   
Когда лестница кончилась, он остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Слишком тяжело…  
Вокруг было не разглядеть ничего, кроме нескольких футов каменных стен и пола, которые высвечивал маленький сияющий шарик, висящий над его головой. Свет был ярким, но каким-то неестественным, отчего все, что попадало в его круг, казалось остановившимся, неживым.  
Он не знал, где находится. И как сюда пришел он тоже не помнил, но это было не важно.  
Важно было сделать хоть что-то, чтобы стало немного легче.  
Он вновь поднял руки к груди и в отчаянии стиснул ткань одежды, мечтая точно так же стиснуть собственное сердце, которое невыносимо ныло.  
…Шел дальше, сгибаясь от тянущей боли, пальцы задевали холодный камень стен. Шаги звучали так громко, будто он желал пробудить всех чудовищ, что таились во мраке. С каждым новым шагом ему становилось все яснее, что от продвижения вперед это невыносимое чувство только усиливается. Но он не мог развернуться и пойти обратно, к той бесконечной лестнице со ступенями, сделанными для странных подземных детей или карликов. Просто потому что там его ждало ничто.   
Этот каменный коридор неуловимо напоминал подземелье слизеринцев, хотя в его родном Хогвартсе не было ни одного места, где через каждые несколько шагов не были бы установлены масляные лампы или волшебные факелы. Тот коридор казался ему мрачным и давящим, но не более… здесь же, он знал точно, свило свое гнездо само отчаяние.  
В какой-то момент между двумя гулко раскатывающимися шагами он почувствовал, что больше здесь не один. У него не было никаких сил настораживаться и пытаться приготовиться ко встрече с неизвестностью, и он просто побрел вперед, все так же сжимая в комок футболку на груди.  
Когда из мягкого ложа темноты выплыл силуэт высокой фигуры, он не вздрогнул и не попытался достать волшебную палочку. Какой это имеет смысл здесь, в месте, в котором он заведомо обречен?  
Незнакомец стоял неподвижно, весь затянутый в черное с головы до пят… лишь маска Пожирателя смерти отвечала отблесками на свечение магического сгустка света.   
Он так хорошо помнил эту маску, что мог воспроизвести узор, которым она была украшена… вычурные завитки, покрывающие лоб и щеки, мелкая вязь на надбровных дугах… и вертикальные полосы, пересекающие губы и как бы «сшивающие» их в вечном молчании…  
Он становился от осознания совершенной обреченности и уставился на это стальное лицо, стиснув пальцами кожу на груди, не имея больше возможности выносить эту боль.  
Черная фигура, кажущаяся неясной на фоне еще более густой черноты, совершенно не двигалась. Маска молчала. Сквозь щели в стальном панцире для невидимого лица не было слышно даже дыхания.  
«Никакой Авады Кедавры… она просто будет смотреть, как ты медленно загибаешься здесь… в абсолютной тишине, в абсолютном одиночестве».  
Он вглядывался в нее… бесконечно долго, потому что не знал, что еще мог делать… вглядывался, пока боль не превратилась в океан и не затопила все вокруг… и пока ответ не начал вырисовываться в его голове сам собой.  
Ответ на незаданный им вопрос о том, когда все это кончится.  
«Тогда, когда ты увидишь улыбку на этом лице»  
Никогда?

Гарри медленно начал просыпаться. Пробуждение не было похоже на глоток воздуха после возвращения из глубин. Что-то сместилось в том мире, где он только что находился, и он осознал, что это всего лишь сон. Нет… не «всего лишь». Еще несколько мгновений он смотрел на неподвижную маску, прижимал руку к груди, не в силах отнять ее…  
Это был сон о нем. О его настоящем и будущем.  
Сейчас, в самые первые секунды, когда он еще только начинал пробуждаться, понимать, что находится в своей спальне, это было совершенно очевидно, но он знал, как это бывает… через час все приснившееся безвозвратно запутается и будет казаться просто нелепым порождением воображения.  
Гарри не без труда поднял голову с изрядно нагретой подушки и, сощурившись, посмотрел на будильник. Нет, нужны очки. Он протянул руку к тумбочке и слепо пошарил по ней, пока дужки задетых очков не скрипнули по полировке. Схватил свою добычу и привычным жестом водрузил на переносицу.  
О, Мерлинова борода!  
Без пяти шесть… Через полчаса он уже должен будет встать и начать собираться… Ему предстоял очень сложный день.   
Первое слушание по делу Малфоев.  
Его первый шанс что-то изменить, сделать хоть что-то для того, чтобы эти люди не провели всю свою жизнь за решеткой в Азкабане.  
Он готовился к своей речи весь вчерашний день и добрую часть ночи, а до этого писал эту самую речь проклятых три дня! Не так-то просто было выискать хотя бы крупицы возможностей смягчить отношение публики к тем преступлениям, в которых обвинялось некогда уважаемое семейство, ставшее теперь главной жертвой народного гнева.  
Джинни писала, что хочет, наконец, зайти к нему, но ему пришлось попросить ее перенести встречу на день после суда. Он опасался, что будет слишком волноваться и испортит их общение, но еще больше он боялся, что Джинни может не выдержать и разразится обвинениями в адрес Малфоев и всех Пожирателей… ведь из-за них погиб ее брат, ее друзья… чуть не был убит ее отец… Гарри был уверен, что его собственная решимость выступать свидетелем защиты будет подорвана.  
Все еще совершенно сонный, он встал с постели, оделся и направился к лестнице на первый этаж.  
Лестница… узкие ступени, созданные для того, чтобы путник оступился и упал во тьму... Бесконечный коридор… Маска!  
Гарри взлохматил и без того растрепанные волосы, видимо, в надежде, что точно так же можно привести в порядок торчащие во все стороны мысли.  
Он уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что всегда встречал Снейпа бодрствующим, как бы рано ему ни приходилось вставать. Вот и теперь, спустившись вниз, он краем глаза заметил темный силуэт в кресле гостиной. На одно мгновение Гарри иррационально захотелось подойти к профессору и сказать что-нибудь… хотя бы о том, что он сегодня идет на судебное заседание, которое чрезвычайно важно для него… Но он понимал, что подобное действие будет иметь лишь один результат – в стотысячный раз заставит его почувствовать себя идиотом и пожалеть, что он вообще раскрыл рот.  
Гарри включил свет на кухне. Из дальнего угла на него сердито глянул сонный Мефисто, который совершенно не собирался вставать в такую рань. Он промямлил извинение и украдкой посмотрел на портрет. Салазар спал. Гарри видел его спящим крайне редко и при этом не был уверен, что змееуст не притворяется, поэтому на всякий случай решил от греха подальше не будить мага и принялся готовить себе завтрак с особой осторожностью.  
Хотя сам он все еще до конца не проснулся, в голове уже потянулся караван мыслей о предстоящем слушании… обрывки цитат из его речи, какие-то недописанные обороты… Гарри уже чувствовал, как его медленно, но неуклонно начинает охватывать волнение. Он присутствовал на судебных слушаниях не раз (если считать те, которые он увидел в Омуте Памяти) и даже был обвиняемым, но такой печальный опыт нисколько не прибавлял ему уверенности в собственных силах. Он прекрасно помнил этот мрачный зал, похожий на колодец, ряды скамей и кресла с золотыми цепями… Хорошо хотя бы то, что дементоров на предстоящем слушании не будет точно. Теперь эти существа вне закона магического мира.  
Мысленно пересказывая свою речь, Гарри без какого-либо внимания к процессу проглотил два сэндвича и выпил чай. Несказанно удивившись пустоте в своей кружке и тарелке, он оторопело посмотрел на часы и увидел, что у него остается еще почти полчаса до выхода. Ну конечно же, он ведь встал раньше...   
Совершенно не соображая, чем еще можно заняться, Гарри побродил по кухне, потом поднялся на второй этаж и принялся трассировать там.  
«Ах, как бы сейчас пригодился «Феликс Фелицис»! Хотя бы одна капля!»  
Гарри был готов идти вниз и будить Салазара, чтобы тот рассказал ему рецепт приготовления «жидкой удачи», но прекрасно понимал, что у него на кухне не найдутся сложнейшие и редчайшие компоненты для такого варева.  
В конце концов многострадальные полчаса до выхода были бессмысленно потрачены, и Гарри с явным облегчением вышел из дома. Проходя мимо кухни, в коридоре он столкнулся со Снейпом, который намеревался подняться наверх… Профессор, как всегда, шел быстро, и полы его строгого одеяния буквально обвились вокруг Гарри, заставив Снейпа на миг остановиться и с досадой потянуть край мантии на себя. В этот момент Гарри поднял взгляд, отчаянно надеясь поймать ответный взгляд зельевара, но тот будто бы намеренно позволил длинной черной пряди упасть на лицо.  
Гарри запретил себе даже начинать думать в столь привычном направлении, как невозможность найти общий язык со своим гостем, и торопливо зашагал в сторону автобусной остановки. Он намеревался отправиться в Лондон обычным магловским способом. В конце концов, долгая дорога с ее однообразными впечатлениями была создана как раз для того, чтобы обдумывать и морально готовиться к чему-то, что предстояло совершить.  
Он добрался до Лондона на удивление быстро, несмотря на самое начало буднего дня, и, будучи вновь вынужденным коротать лишнее время, прошел несколько остановок до известной телефонной будки пешком. Подходя все ближе к тому месту, где располагался вход в Министерство магии, Гарри чаще замечал обращенные к нему взгляды окружающих пешеходов. Концентрация законспирированных магов заметно росла, и ему все труднее было продолжать чувствовать себя в своей тарелке…  
«Да-да, у меня там, под волосами шрам.  
Да, в виде молнии…  
Да, это я. Это точно я. Гарри Поттер»  
Гарри инстинктивно начал сутулиться и опустил лицо ниже, чтобы волосы хоть как-то скрыли шрам. Точно так же, как совсем недавно сделал это человек, которого все они, маги, что торопились на работу в Министерство, считали мертвым.  
Но когда Гарри подошел к телефонной будке одновременно с худым долговязым волшебником в очках с позолоченной оправой, то понял, что теперь будет не отвертеться. Они вошли в будку вдвоем, и незнакомец вежливо передал трубку телефона Гарри.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Министерство магии. Будьте добры, назовите ваше имя и цель визита.  
\- Гарри Поттер. Свидетель на слушании по делу Малфоев, - мрачно проговорил Гарри, глядя на своего соседа, который оставался безучастным и рассеянном только до того момента, как был произнесен слог «Пот..» Тут волшебника будто включили в сеть питания, он ожил и уставился на Гарри потрясенным взглядом, а через мгновение затряс его руку в своей.   
\- Гарри! Гарри Поттер! Победитель… А я Ларри. Просто Ларри из отдела…  
Далее последовала вдохновенная тирада, слышанная Гарри уже более ста пятидесяти раз в самых различных вариациях. Он улыбался и кивал. Знал, что этого как правило бывает вполне достаточно. От волнения люди обычно теряют способность задавать вопросы и просто говорят без умолку о том, что приходит им в голову. Но пока они спускались в будке под землю, а потом шли по красивому центральному залу Министерства, собеседник Гарри успел вспомнить, что услышал цель визита Победителя… и целью было свидетельствование в деле Малфоев.   
\- Ээ… мистер Поттер, ведь вы же идете выступать в суде против этих Малфоев! Вы, наверное, торопитесь (тут Гарри кивнул с несколько большим усердием, чем прежде). Не буду Вас больше задерживать (тут Гарри улыбнулся и зашагал вперед быстрее, махнув рукой на прощание). Но вы уж постарайтесь, чтобы их всех упрятали в Азкабан навсегда! А еще лучше – чтобы приговорили к Поцелую!  
Эти слова, брошенные ему вдогонку, заставили Гарри вздрогнуть и остановиться.  
К поцелую?  
Но ведь… дементоры были изгнаны из Азкабана! Ведь они оказались предателями…  
Какое-то время Гарри просто стоял, не соображая, куда идти, и пытался поймать обрывки разбегающихся мыслей. Когда он, наконец, сумел осмысленно оглядеться, то обнаружил, что успел пройти почти весь длинный вестибюль Министерства и теперь стоял перед пышным фонтаном, который украшала исполинских размеров статуя… Раньше он ее не видел. Медленно поднимая голову, Гарри охватывал взглядом все большее количество поблескивающих богатой позолотой выпуклостей скульптуры, но, чтобы понять, что перед ним, ему пришлось сделать несколько шагов назад. Только тогда он смог осознать, что видит… собственную статую гигантского роста. Себя Гарри смог идентифицировать лишь по круглым очкам и хищному изгибу шрама, пересекающего весь могучий лоб исполина. Все остальное будто бы было взято из комиксов, которые так любят рассматривать на уроках магловские дети… этих красочных историй про мускулистых супергероев с суровыми волевыми лицами… Выражение лица статуи было точно таким же: суровым и бесконечно героическим, а поза потрясала своей неестественностью и одновременно яркой патетичностью: золоченый Поттер стоял, широко расставив ноги, будто собирался метнуть диск, и замахивался волшебной палочкой, на конце которой, как показалось Гарри, не хватало только цепи со стальным шипастым шишаком.   
Из-за необъятной спины Великого Победителя (иначе Гарри этого богатыря назвать не решался) почти боязливо выглядывали остальные участники скульптурной группы: кентавр, домовой эльф и тритон. Этим скульптура напомнила Гарри свою предыдущую версию, которую он видел во время первого посещения Министерства. То, что стояло на месте этого фонтана в недолгий период правления Пожирателей Смерти, вспоминать не хотелось.   
Все-таки пора было идти… Гарри без сожаления прервал бездумное созерцание фонтана и заставил себя направиться к служащему, выдающему пропуск. Когда с этой формальностью было покончено, хоть и не без потерь, так как не узнать Самого Поттера по его волшебной палочке мог разве что современный Монте-Кристо, который пропустил все самое интересное в многолетнем заточении, Гарри со скованным волнением сердцем зашагал в сторону лифтов.  
Прекрасно помня, где находится зал заседаний номер десять, Гарри проехал на лифте до самого последнего этажа, вышел и направился к лестнице, ведущей вниз, на этаж, куда лифт уже не ходил. Оказавшись в том самом коридоре, который Гарри предпочитал бы больше не видеть никогда, он внезапно попал в плотную толпу возбужденно переговаривающихся волшебников.   
Тут же сработал защитный рефлекс, и Гарри опустил голову ниже некуда, позволив длинным волосам скрыть не только проклятую отметину Победителя, но и в принципе его лицо. На его счастье присутствующие в коридоре маги были очень взволнованы и увлечены разговорами друг с другом, поэтому не обратили на него достаточного внимания, чтобы опознать в мрачном парне Самого Гарри Поттера. А Гарри пробирался вглубь коридора, приглушенно извиняясь и не смотря в лица… Здесь были известные в магическом мире люди, которые пришли послушать заседание… возможно, кто-то из них тоже собирался выступить свидетелем, только едва ли защиты, как сам Гарри. Он узнавал их по голосам.  
«Как хорошо, что здесь нет мистера Уизли!» - без конца твердил про себя Гарри. – «Как хорошо, что здесь нет никого из моих друзей…»  
Гарри был далек от того, чтобы надеяться, что до его близких не дойдет весть о том, как он выступал на этом суде, но все-таки в открытую заявлять кому-то о своей позиции ему было боязно, хотя он и был абсолютно уверен в своей правоте.  
Вскоре, к счастью для него, огромные двери зала заседаний №10 открылись сами собой, и поток людей хлынул внутрь. Входя, Гарри поймал себя на невеселой мысли о том, что уже воспринимает этот казематного вида зал как нечто хорошо знакомое, почти родное…  
«Я постоянно оказываюсь тут, потому что мне все время приходится плыть против течения… против того, что принято в магическом обществе. Сюда я попал, без спросу воспользовавшись Омутом Памяти Дамблдора… тут проходило слушание по моему делу, тут же, кажется… я украл у Долорес Амбридж медальон с крестражем…»  
Последнее воспоминание заставило Гарри испытать не слишком красивое чувство злорадства, но это мимолетное ощущение неожиданно взбодрило его, и он быстро оглядел зал в поисках места подальше от журналистов, которых легко можно было приметить в толпе как яркие суетливые вкрапления в сине-серой массе людей в официальных мантиях. На предпоследнем ярусе как раз практически не было сидящих волшебников, и оттуда он мог прекрасно видеть весь зал с тремя массивными креслами посередине. Гарри поднялся наверх и сел возле прохода… Все-таки ему предстояло выходить и давать показания…  
По дороге он боковым зрением уловил, что кто-то из журналистов принял охотничью стойку, случайно зацепившись за него взглядом. Гарри знал, что сейчас этот человек подзовет своего фотографа… пока они будут суетиться, на них обратят внимание остальные журналисты, которые копируют поведение друг друга, как обезьяны, и вскоре весь зал будет пялиться только на него одного.  
«Что ж, Поттер, никто не говорил, что будет просто» - собрав остатки не затронутого волнением философского настроя, сказал самому себе Гарри.  
Вскоре зал начал оправдывать худшие опасения Гарри, и добрая сотня пар глаз оказалась обращена него, но ему не пришлось мучиться слишком долго, потому что в помещение наконец-то вошел Министр магии Эмилиус Ньюман в сопровождении Фоусикера и еще двух чиновников, чьих фамилий Гарри не помнил. Высокая фигура уверенно шагающего министра, как нож масло, прорезала толпу волшебников, все еще не определившихся с местом или просто дожидающихся начала заседания внизу. Гарри всмотрелся в лицо этого человека, ожидая увидеть на нем непоколебимую уверенность в исходе заседания… и не ошибся в своем ожидании. Он прекрасно понимал, насколько важным был этот процесс для молодой власти Ньюмана и его кабинета. Министр должен был показать свою решительность в желании наказать всех виновных в разжигании войны, продемонстрировать общественности быстроту и эффективность действий управленческого аппарата. После гибели Волан-де-Морта, которого, к несчастью, устранил некий Поттер, а не само Министерство, главными преемниками всенародной ненависти были, конечно же, Малфои.  
Ньюман что-то говорил «серому волку» Фоусикеру, и тот с мрачным видом отвечал. Гарри подозревал, что разговор вполне мог касаться расследования нападения на его дом... но сейчас это было не так важно, как заседание, которое должно было начаться с минуты на минуту.  
В конце концов, последний участник слушания вошел в зал и тяжелые двери захлопнулись сами собой. Все еще шумно переговаривающиеся волшебники расселись по своим местам и принялись в ожидании разглядывать пустые кресла для заключенных. Даже о Гарри, кажется, начали забывать, чему он был несказанно рад.  
Когда министр оказался в центре первого ряда трибун среди одетых в сливовые мантии присяжных, Гарри понял, что именно он будет вести заседание.   
«Как Фадж тогда… на моем слушании…»  
Почему-то это показалось Гарри очень дурным знаком.  
Последние остатки спокойствия и уверенности в себе покинули его, и он начал лихорадочно высматривать среди рассевшихся по местам присяжных адвоката, который должен был защищать опальное семейство… Гарри виделся с этим человеком всего два раза… и впечатление о нем было только одно: это был самый нерешительный и мягкотелый тип, которого он когда-либо встречал. Было очевидно, что Визенгамот выбрал его специально, желая превратить защиту подсудимых в нечто чисто символическое. Впрочем, чего еще можно было ожидать в подобном политическом процессе?  
Но один плюс у этого выбора все-таки имелся: адвокат был настолько лишен хватки и профессионального чутья, что практически без расспросов позволил Гарри выступить в качестве свидетеля. По сути, этот человек даже не знал, что Победитель будет говорить на заседании суда. И Гарри собирался воспользоваться полученной возможностью на полную катушку.  
Неожиданно для задумавшегося Гарри, но не для всего зала, напряженно ожидающего начала слушания, двери вновь распахнулись, и в зал вошли обвиняемые в сопровождении доброго десятка самых крепких мракоборцев, какие могли найтись в ведомстве Фоусикера. Почему-то все трое оказались одеты в светло-серые, чуть серебристые мантии, которые смотрелись неожиданно контрастно на фоне не только темных одеяний мракоборцев и присяжных, но и всего этого мрачного угнетающего каменного подземелья. Приглядевшись, Гарри увидел на их груди небольшую вышивку с гербом семьи Малфоев.   
Обвиняемые сели в кресла, звякнули цепями золотые наручники, сомкнувшиеся на их запястьях.   
Гарри переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Все трое были бледны, как ткань их мантий. Черты их лиц стали резче, а глаза будто бы потемнели от сумрака, царящего в душе. Люциус Малфой казался почти привидением, настолько он был бледен и настолько выглядел больным. От его прежнего облика не осталось и следа. У этого измученного человека не хватало сил даже на самое последнее свое оружие – презрение. Он смотрел на собравшихся в зале людей с неприкрытым страхом. Тот же самый страх эхом отзывался во взгляде его единственного сына Драко, который сидел в кресле, крепко, до белых костяшек, стиснув деревянные подлокотники. И лишь Нарцисса еще держала себя в руках. Ее осанка была болезненно прямой, она смотрела только на Ньюмана, не удостаивая гомонящий шумным перешептыванием зал ни единым взглядом. Хотя, кажется, Гарри успел заметить, что, входя, она быстро оглядела все трибуны, будто бы ища знакомого…  
Его, Гарри Поттера.   
Он был ее единственной надеждой.  
И после того, что Гарри услышал от случайно встретившегося ему в холле сотрудника Министерства, становилось очевидным, что эта надежда была совершенно отчаянной.  
Нарцисса Малфой так и не нашла его среди присутствующих. Теперь она больше не оглядывалась.  
Министр магии встал со своего места и поднял руку в жесте требования внимания. Разговоры в зале мгновенно стихли. Наступила тишина, которая заставила Гарри почувствовать неприятный холодок, будто кто-то ледяной, не принадлежащий этому миру тепла и жизни, провел по его лбу рукой.  
\- Дисциплинарное слушание от двадцатого июля сего года, — звучно огласил Ньюман, — по обвинению в преступлениях против человечности семьи Малфоев, а именно… - министр начал ровным тоном перечислять многочисленные составляющие имен всех троих подсудимых, - проживающих по адресу… объявляется открытым.  
Пока голос Ньюмана монотонно перечислял дознавателей, а затем – свидетелей обвинения, коих было великое множество, Гарри пытался найти глазами того самого адвоката… который должен был присутствовать здесь непременно, но почему-то его никак нельзя было отыскать среди сидящих в первом ряду. В конце концов он остановился взглядом на согнувшейся фигуре человека, который, видимо, только что уронил папку с документами под стол и теперь лихорадочно собирал выскользнувшие оттуда листы у себя под ногами. Да, это был тот самый адвокат. Гарри досадливо скривился. Он не раз уже ловил себя на ощущении, что этот человек явно занимался прежде чем-то совершенно иным, отличным от адвокатской практики…   
Но вот прозвучало его собственное имя. Гарри встрепенулся и тут же почувствовал, как его со всех сторон обступает недоуменная тишина. Взгляды практически всех присутствующих вновь обратились на него, и Малфои, проследив за поворотом голов окружающих зрителей, тоже повернулись к нему.  
Единственный свидетель защиты… Гарри Поттер…   
Гарри хорошо представлял себе то, что они сейчас думали.   
Что ж… ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как поднять голову и с вызовом взглянуть на них. На тех, кто, возможно, тоже потерял близких в этой войне… по вине хозяина подсудимых… а, может быть, по их собственной вине… Но ведь сам Гарри тоже потерял друзей! Он сражался с Волан-де-Мортом и сделал все, чтобы остановить его… Просто он… хотел бы, чтобы это все закончилось раз и навсегда. И не было больше жертв… не было больше смертей. Что они изменят в этом мире?  
Видя, что весь зал в одном порыве обратил взгляды на сидящего на самом верху Победителя, министр магии постучал по столу, чтобы вернуть внимание зрителей на положенное место и начать-таки слушание. Люди нехотя начали поворачиваться в его сторону.  
\- Итак, начнем с обвинений против Люциуса Малфоя, - выделяя интонацией каждое слово, чтобы внимание зала вновь не ускользнуло от него, начал Ньюман. – Находящийся под следствием Люциус Малфой обвиняется в том, что на протяжении всего времени с момента возвращения Волан-де-Морта своими действиями способствовал обретению им прежней силы и власти, что в итоге повлекло за собой начало Войны и гибель более полутора тысяч людей: волшебников и маглов. В частности, обвиняемому ставится в вину…  
Гарри даже пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на подсчете пунктов обвинения против Малфоя-старшего, так как постоянно оборачивающиеся к нему зрители не давали настроиться на нужный лад. Он сопоставил получившееся число с пунктами, которые приводил в своем докладе, и, хотя их количество было чисто символическим, пожалел, что его пунктов гораздо меньше.  
Ньюман закончил оглашать текст обвинения и предоставил слово первым свидетелям. Гарри оставалось только с горечью следить за тем, как вниз, выступать перед присяжными, приглашались все новые и новые люди, каждый из которых говорил о том, что Люциус Малфой – не меньшее зло, чем сам Волан-де-Морт, и его следует приговорить если не к поцелую дементора, то к пожизненному заключению вместе с семьей.  
Эти люди все говорили и говорили, а Гарри думал о том, что среди них он не видит и никогда бы не увидел ни Джинни, которая пострадала от козней Малфоя, будучи еще совсем маленькой девочкой, ни Рона и Гермионы, которые были притащены в особняк Малфоев … которых пытали там… никого из тех, кого он знал и кто действительно имел право выступать обвинителем по этому делу. Может быть, он был не прав и ему это только казалось, но все свидетели от обвинения подозрительно напоминали трусливых служащих канцелярии, которые годами сидели на своем рабочем месте и тряслись от грозного тона начальника, а потом вдруг получили возможность оговорить его и способствовать его падению вниз по социальной лестнице.  
Масштабы этой зависти, перетекающей в лютую ненависть, поистине поражали. Когда кто-то из выступающих в запале начал перечислять, что нажили Малфои якобы благодаря покровительству Волан-де-Морта, Гарри потерял способность воспринимать эти речи и просто остановился взглядом на лице самого Люциуса.  
Бывший сторонник Темного Лорда сидел с совершенно отсутствующим видом, явно потерявшись в том, что говорилось против него и, видимо, просто не понимая, как он сможет из этого выкарабкаться. Гарри не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что в эту минуту он в красках представлял себе собственную смерть… и смерть жены и сына… ведь он знал о дементорах не понаслышке…  
Как же вышло, что сотрудничество с этими тварями оказалось под запретом, но высшая мера наказания все-таки осталась?!  
А потом Гарри поймал взгляд Нарциссы, и ему стало еще страшнее. Миссис Малфой посмотрела на него так, будто он был не человеком… ангелом, случайно запутавшимся в сетях земной рутины и оказавшемся здесь, в зале… будто у него за спиной простерлись белоснежные крылья…  
…И еще ему почему-то показалось, что она беззвучно прошептала: «Ты должен… ты должен мне. Спаси нас!» Он не понимал, что это значило… как он мог… но почему-то верил ей.  
Он должен был.  
Когда очередь все-таки дошла до Гарри, и после короткой, но совершенно спутанной речи адвоката Малфоев ему предоставили слово, он поднялся со своего места и, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать волнение и выглядеть невозмутимым и уверенным в себе, начал спускаться к присяжным. Ступив на пол зала, он сразу же почувствовал то, что не мог уловить, сидя на верхнем ряду и взирая на все, как зритель: между присяжными и подсудимыми пролегла темная пропасть… невидимый колодец холода и мрака, в котором, как ему вдруг показалось, двигались тени дементоров. Так близко… Малфои казались еще бледнее, а их страх – еще ощутимее.   
Гарри медленно прошел к креслу, в которое садились свидетели, но остался стоять. В этот миг, когда, казалось бы, он должен был окончательно потеряться, окончательно захлебнуться в волнении и поддаться воздействию давящего осуждения во взглядах, кажется, всех без исключения присяжных, он вдруг почувствовал в себе силы заговорить именно так, как хотел. Гарри развернулся к залу, внимающему ему с великим вниманием, и проговорил:  
\- Я понимаю, как вы все удивлены тому, что я выступаю как свидетель защиты. Вы знаете, что я сам пострадал в этой войне… что я потерял многих близких мне людей. Я сражался с теми, кого вы хотите подвергнуть суровому наказанию… они хотели убить меня и непременно убили бы, если бы смогли. Но теперь война закончена. Теперь некому желать уничтожить вас, ваших близких… мне не с кем сражаться больше. И я ничего не хочу, кроме одного: больше не должно быть никаких жертв! Пусть мир наступит не только между нами, но и внутри нас… подумайте, к чему приводит ненависть?..  
Когда он закончил, его горло совершенно пересохло и жгло, будто он только что изрыгал пламя. Он и не надеялся на то, что был услышан собравшимися в зале, хотя на протяжении всего времени его речи не было произнесено ни звука с трибун. Присяжные все так же смотрели на обвиняемых с каменными лицами, а Ньюман все так же сохранял невозмутимость. Лишь Фоусикер, который сидел недалеко от министра, уставился теперь на Гарри со странным выражением, которое тот не мог прочесть.  
Но когда Гарри вернулся на свое место, поднялся такой шум, что министру пришлось безостановочно колотить по столу, чтобы хоть как-то призвать говорящих к порядку. Казалось, все разом решили высказать, а точнее, выкрикнуть все, что думали по поводу речи Поттера. Гарри слышал «Да что он может понимать?! Малфои должны быть наказаны в назидание!», «Я не хочу, чтобы мои дети жили в одном мире с этими преступниками!», «Я потерял в этой войне…», но среди них он улавливал и редкие, но не менее искренние слова поддержки своих мыслей: «Хватит искать крайних!», «Нет казням!» Гарри пытался определить, кто это говорил, но терялся взглядом в пестроте мантий…  
Даже несмотря на попытки министра утихомирить зал, шум не стихал, и то и дело кто-то поднимался со своего места, чтобы выкрикнуть очередное обвинение в адрес Малфоев, будто бы после слов Гарри все самые ярые противники смягчения приговора обвиняемым вдруг почувствовали, что добыча ускользает от них.   
В конце концов, Ньюман был вынужден объявить о том, что слушание будет перенесено на другой день, так как обеим сторонам нужно подготовить новые материалы, а также требуется выслушать еще свидетелей. Взволнованная публика вновь загомонила и, не переставая кипеть и бурлить, потянулась к выходу.   
Сидящий на самом верху Гарри мечтал покинуть этот зал как можно быстрее, но все-таки решил подождать, пока толпа у выхода рассосется сама собой. Он успел заметить, как Ньюман вместе со всеми проследовал к выходу, но, стоя уже на пороге зала, бросил взгляд на то место, где сидел Победитель. Гарри не сомневался, что новому министру, чья власть все еще не была достаточно крепка, было что сказать человеку, защищающему символ врага этой самой власти…   
«Вам не заставить меня отказаться от своего мнения!» - мысленно прошипел Гарри, сделав вид, что не заметил, как министр на него смотрит.  
Находясь в мрачном и одновременно взволнованном состоянии, Гарри с трудом дождался, когда зал суда опустеет, и быстро, ни с кем не прощаясь и делая вид, что никого не замечает, покинул подземный этаж, а вскоре и само Министерство магии. Он знал, что его провожают глазами те, кто присутствовал на заседании, но ему было все равно… хотелось как можно скорее оказаться дома, но вовсе не потому, что Гарри сейчас нуждался в покое и уюте…  
Он трансгрессировал, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы его не увидели маглы, просто прислонившись к глухой стене какого-то дома… быстрым шагом прошел сквозь парк у себя в пригороде и буквально через две минуты оказался у своей калитки.  
День был в разгаре… солнце нежно согревало кожу, но Гарри все вокруг представлялось тусклым и неприятным. Он вошел в дом, хлопнув входной дверью… и уставился на белый конверт, лежащий на столе перед телевизором. Даже с нескольких шагов можно было разглядеть знакомый вычурный герб Министерства магии.  
Он подошел, взял со стола конверт и разорвал его, доставая письмо. Внутри был единственный листок бумаги, на котором аккуратным почерком было написано следующее:  
«Уважаемый мистер Поттер!  
Прослушав Вашу речь на сегодняшнем заседании суда, я пришел к мысли, что нам необходимо встретиться и обсудить некоторые важные моменты, касающиеся данного процесса, чем скорее, тем лучше. К сожалению, непосредственно после заседания меня ждали неотложные дела, но я надеюсь, что завтра Вы не откажетесь прийти…»  
Далее указывалось место и время. 10:00 утра. Лондон. Незнакомый адрес.  
Гарри даже не захотел задуматься о том, как письмо так быстро оказалось в его гостиной, ведь он видел самого министра не более четверти часа назад.  
«Хочет убедить меня в том, что Поцелуй дементора – лучшее наказание для Малфоев»  
Внезапно в сердце Гарри вспыхнула такая злость, что он заскрипел зубами, чтобы сдержаться. Все эти люди… так спокойно, небрежно произносящие имя Волан-де-Морта… что они знали о дементорах? Что они видели сами? Пока шла война, они сидели в своих домах и молились, чтобы ужас обошел их стороной! А теперь они считают, что могут просто перевернуть страницу, стереть все, что было… и это будет правильно… хорошо! Не желая разобраться, не видя истинных причин… просто перечеркнуть и выбросить то, что им мешает! Даже если это – человеческие жизни!!!  
Гарри не смог уловить тот миг, когда он бросился вперед и начал сметать все на своем пути… Стулья, светильники, подушки, лежащие на диване, журналы на столе… Ему невыносимо захотелось выхватить волшебную палочку и направить ее… точно так же, как в том видении… захотелось, чтобы его тоже заволокло дымом, и огонь начал подбираться к самым стопам…  
Черная тень возникла рядом внезапно. Кто-то больно схватил его за плечо, а когда он наконец-то начал осознавать, что происходит, то увидел занесенную над собой руку.   
Пощечина?   
Гарри молниеносно перехватил руку Снейпа и со всей злостью, которая пылала в нем, впился взглядом в темные глаза.   
\- Вы-не-имеете-никакого-права! – до зубовной боли четко отчеканил он, чуть ли не плюясь в лицо своего учителя.  
Снейп молчал, его зрачки были расширены, будто он собирался поймать в них метущуюся душу Гарри. Хватка его цепких пальцев не ослабевала. Но и Гарри не отпускал его руки. Они стояли так посреди гостиной… обоим казалось, что время скользит мимо, не касаясь их своим бесплотным крылом.  
Гарри понимал, почему Снейп попытался дать ему пощечину… он представлял, как выглядел в этот момент со стороны… ярость быстро покидала его сердце, и ему почему-то казалось, что она уходила в левое плечо, будто бы всасываясь прикосновением холодной руки мага в черном.   
В этот бесконечный миг молчания Гарри думал о том, как разрешить создавшуюся ситуацию…   
Но он не представлял, что его собственные глаза все еще излучали презрение и злость…  
Снейп отпустил его первый. Резко, быстро разжав пальцы и оттолкнув пострадавшее от хватки плечо так, будто только что держал в руках змею.   
Гарри тут же разжал пальцы на запястье учителя. В мозгу почему-то заполошно забилась мысль о непоправимой ошибке, и он мысленно взмолился Мерлину, чтобы Снейп произнес хотя бы слово… потому что заговорить было страшно.  
Но в следующий миг полы черных одежд Снейпа хлестнули по ногам Гарри, и зельевар покинул гостиную.  
Гарри, выглядящий оглушенным, как будто занесенная над ним рука все-таки достигла цели, медленно сел на диван.  
«Он уверен, что я все еще ненавижу его. И все те мои слова, сказанные тогда в его комнате – только издевка… Все мои поступки по отношению к нему являются издевательскими и глумливыми…»  
Гарри пришлось подпереть голову, потому что она показалась вдруг ему слишком тяжелой.  
«Но ведь и я уверен в его презрении… Он демонстрирует его каждый раз, когда говорит со мной… Может ли быть, что это тоже лишь иллюзия?»  
Но вопрос, закономерно следующий за этим, он себе задать не решался.  
Если это так, если презрение Снейпа действительно лишь иллюзия… что это означает для тебя?  
Углубляться в осознание того, что этот невыносимый человек уже слишком давно заполнил все его мысли и оказался для него важнее, чем кто-либо иной, было слишком… небезопасно. Гарри страшился этого шага, понимая, что обратно, в счастливое неведение о том, что происходит в его собственной душе, возврата не будет.

Джинни сидела напротив него и медленно размешивала сахар в чашке чая. По спинке дивана позади нее с независимым видом прогуливался Мефисто, то и дело словно бы невзначай подходя поближе к плечу девушки, чтобы она позволила ему еще раз клюнуть печенье, поднеся поближе вазочку с журнального стола. В мысли Гарри то и дело вклинивались позитивные образы, порождаемые воображением птицы.  
Но в данный момент они казались ему слишком чужеродными для его создания, которое было давно уже затянуто мрачным туманом дурного настроения.  
\- Значит, ты вчера выезжал в Лондон? – спокойно поинтересовалась Джинни, постановкой вопроса давая понять, что она не желает обсуждать то, что происходило на процессе против Малфоев. И Гарри был бесконечно благодарен ей за это. – Хоть размялся… А то ведь сидишь тут, как сыч. Даже к нам не заглянешь…  
\- Прости, я что-то в последнее время совсем нелюдимым стал, - тихо произнес Гарри, мысленно пересчитывая все события, которые произошли с момента их последней с Джинни встречи, когда он ненадолго заглянул в Нору, чтобы забрать Мефисто, и невольно поражаясь самому факту того, что его девушка не знает ни об одном их них.  
«Но ведь это только к лучшему…», - попытался он заверить самого себя, но что-то внутри безжалостно отвечало: «Ты не рассказал ей ни о чем потому, что вы уже не так близки, как раньше…»  
Гарри вскинул взгляд на мирно пьющую чай Джинни, будто бы пытаясь посмотреть на нее другими глазами… глазами пятнадцатилетнего влюбленного мальчишки…   
\- Я заметила, - ласково улыбнулась она, видимо, трактовав отчаянный взгляд Гарри как-то по-своему. – Но в этом нет ничего удивительного. Если бы была моя воля, я запретила бы всем журналистам и просто любопытным личностям приближаться к тебе ближе, чем на расстояние в сто метров. В конце концов ты не актер и не спортсмен, чтобы вмешиваться в твою жизнь так бесцеремонно! Ты никогда не желал быть публичным…  
\- Это точно, - отозвался Гарри, радуясь тому, что разговор не повернул в более опасное русло. – Лучше расскажи, как дела у вас дома? Уже закончили пристройку нового этажа?  
\- Почти, - с гордостью ответила Джинни. – Папе удалось-таки научиться правильно использовать заклинание самовозведения стен, и они перестали вырастать из старых стен дома под разными углами. С расширением внутреннего пространства и укреплением шатких конструкций у него и так всегда было все в порядке, так что по сути коробка готова. Остались лишь разные мелочи. Ну и самое интересное, конечно же, впереди!  
\- А что самое интересное? – с готовностью поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Ну как что? Паркет, обои… ну и меблировку уже можно начинать продумывать!   
Гарри осталось лишь выдать бессмысленное «Аааа» и потянуться за очередным печеньем, игнорируя жадный взгляд Мефисто, который уже и так почти лопался благодаря щедрости гостьи.  
\- А как дела у Рона с Гермионой?..

Гарри успел даже несколько оттаять, разговаривая о друзьях, и его настроение чуть улучшилось.   
Встав с дивана, чтобы еще раз наполнить чайник, он направился на кухню… Войдя, Гарри тут же почувствовал висящее в воздухе напряжение, похожее на состояние воздуха перед грозой. Ему не пришлось долго раздумывать о природе этого ощущения – он просто подошел к портрету, который был благоразумно завешен им и потому недоступен для случайных взглядов.   
Гарри никогда не доводилось видеть Салазара практически выведенным из себя. Картина буквально искрила зеленоватыми вспышками его взгляда. Маг стоял близко к самой раме, его лицо было непривычно крупным… можно было разглядеть каждую мельчайшую черточку, каждый завиток серебрящихся неестественной сединой волос…   
\- Что случилось? – так тихо, как только мог, прошелестел Гарри, в кои-то веки радуясь возможностям парсултанга обходиться без звонких звуков.  
\- Твое домашнее чудовище сорвалось с цепи, - презрительно кривя губы, процедил в ответ Слизерин.  
\- Мое… кто? Прошу, говорите по сути!  
\- Если по сути, то Снейп только что был здесь и в ответ на невинный вопрос едва не наложил на меня заклятье, о котором бы очень горько пожалел… но которое было бы крайне сложно снять с моей картины.  
Гарри попытался представить эту немую сцену, полную ярости, происходящую в нескольких метрах от них с Джинни, мирно беседующих о пристроенном этаже и цвете обоев…  
…и болезненная догадка стрелой впилась в его сердце.   
Джинни…  
Но этого просто не может быть!!!  
Салазар, как всегда крайне внимательно следящий за метаморфозами, происходящими на лице своего собеседника, тут же зло зашипел:  
\- Можешь не сомневаться! Обычно он не выходит из своего логова, когда в доме есть кто-то еще, но сейчас… какие-то демоны заставили нашего глубокоуважаемого профессора спуститься вниз и напасть на меня…  
\- Что вы ему сказали?  
Гарри был готов поклясться, что в этот миг сам был вполне способен причинить картине серьезный вред, если ее обитатель не ответит на его вопрос немедленно.  
\- Ничего такого, что могло спровоцировать неконтролируемый приступ бешенства, если, конечно, исключить возможность, о которой догадываешься даже ты, мой замученный собственными думами друг.  
\- А именно? – Гарри почти перешел на зловещий свист, напоминающий тот, который слышал лишь от одного живого существа… и его уже нельзя было назвать человеком.  
\- Я спросил, удается ли ему сосредоточиться на чтении уже сто раз перечитанной им книги в тот момент, пока ты принимаешь у себя столь миловидную гостью…  
\- Что?! – Гарри как будто со всей силы ударили под дых, и он едва не согнулся пополам, услышав ответ Салазара.   
И в этот момент на узком лице мага засияла столь лучезарная улыбка, что Гарри тут же усомнился в искренности всего, что было сказано мгновениями раньше.  
\- Я спросил у него именно это.   
\- Зачем?!  
Вновь представив то, что произошло на кухне между Салазаром и Снейпом, Гарри мучительно захотел, чтобы даже сами слова, составляющие произнесенное Слизерином предложение, были стерты из английского языка навсегда.   
\- Ради чистого любопытства, - неуязвимо улыбаясь, проговорил древний маг. – Думаешь, тебе одному интересно, что там, в этом ящике Пандоры его души?..  
Гарри закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Больше всего на свете сейчас он хотел успокоиться и вернуться к тому состоянию умиротворения, в котором вошел на кухню, но, похоже, с безумными обитателями его дома это было невозможно… И, что хуже всего, он отчетливо ощущал, как болезненно, будто предчувствуя что-то очень опасное, бьется его несчастное сердце.  
Даже в таком взволнованном состоянии Гарри заметил, как все мысли, возникшие с приходом Джинни, были начисто сметены словами Салазара… И ему стало немного грустно от осознания этого факта… но само это «немного» говорило слишком о многом…  
\- Прошу вас, не провоцируйте профессора, - ровным тоном произнес Гарри, явно думая о своем в этот момент. – Он действительно может в ярости сделать с вашей картиной что-то такое, что я не смогу исправить, а помочь будет некому.   
Не планируя слушать ответ, он просто вышел из кухни и вернулся к Джинни.  
\- Гарри, все в порядке? Ты чайник так и не принес…

Негромкое шуршание шин проезжающих автомобилей слегка разбавляло тишину, царящую в комнате. Прозрачный летний сумрак мягко окутывал очертания предметов, и все казалось декорацией к какому-то меланхоличному моноспектаклю о жизни того, у кого нет цели…   
Отсветы фар бесплотно скользили по потолку комнаты над головой Гарри, который сидел на кровати у самой спинки, обхватив колени кольцом рук. Нет, сейчас он не казался старше, как это было более месяца назад, когда он часами сидел в совершенно пустом безлюдном доме, не двигаясь и даже, кажется, ни о чем не думая… Но сейчас его взгляд был таким же потерянным.  
Джинни ушла уже больше двух часов назад, а он так и не нашел в себе силы спуститься вниз и заняться хоть чем-нибудь. Ему казалось, что если он не попытается все обдумать… осознать, что с ним не так, он увязнет в этом еще больше…   
Но осознать не получалось. Вместо ясности и понимания он ощущал лишь тянущую, муторную боль…  
Джинни ушла… и хотя, возможно, она сама еще не понимала этого, она ушла навсегда… из его жизни, в которой всегда будут только мрак и сомнения… из этого дома, который никогда не будет принадлежать ей…  
И он не хотел возвращать ее…   
А чего же он хотел?  
То, что занимало его мысли, казалось каким-то бредом… чем-то незначительным и лишним, но где-то в самой глубине его сознания тихий внутренний голос говорил о том, что только это сейчас имеет значение…  
Гарри обхватил колени покрепче, будто бы пытаясь не дать самому себе возможности встать с кровати. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно, хотя время от времени начинал чувствовать необъяснимую дрожь.   
Невозможность получить ответ на один внезапно ставший самым важным вопрос была мучительна.  
Он должен был что-то сделать. Должен был расцепить руки и позволить себе сорваться с места. Ему необходимо было сделать шаг вперед, чтобы оказаться в еще менее защищенном и более отчаянном положении. Именно это подсказывала его душа, хотя он и считал, что соглашаться с ней небезопасно.  
Наконец, Гарри порывисто встал с кровати и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Не чувствуя своего тела, будто витая в стороне от себя самого, он подошел к двери самой дальней комнаты второго этажа и постучал.   
Ответом ему была совершенная тишина.  
«Не собирается меня впускать. Ну а я не собираюсь уходить!»  
Гарри постучал громче, настойчивее.  
Молчание.  
Он скользнул рукой к дверной ручке и подергал ее, чтобы определить, была ли дверь заперта на обычный замок, но тут же почувствовал… что дверь начала медленно открываться. Никаких чар…   
Комната за нею была совершенно пуста.   
В этот момент у стоящего на ее пороге потемнело в глазах. Ему показалось, что он сейчас услышит краткий вскрик – единственное, что успеет произнести его гость, прежде чем упасть, сраженным проклятьем, которое вплетено в окружающий дом магический барьер.  
Гарри рванулся прочь от двери, пронесся по коридору второго этажа и буквально скатился по лестнице вниз…  
…чтобы столкнуться в темной гостиной с Северусом Снейпом.   
Тот стоял там… и, кажется, прислушивался. К тому, как кто-то барабанил в его дверь. Когда Гарри появился в комнате, Снейп обернулся, и его взгляд буквально оцарапал лицо Гарри.  
\- Вы меня ищете, Поттер? – вопросительно вскинул бровь узник этого молчаливого дома.  
Как-то совершенно незаметно для самого себя, Гарри преодолел расстояние от лестницы до середины гостиной и теперь стоял перед ним, точно рядовой, ожидающий приказания.  
Он понимал, что нужно было сказать хоть что-то…  
\- Профессор, - тихо произнес Гарри, постаравшись вложить в это слово все то, что звенело и билось в душе в этот момент, - ведь я вам небезразличен. Признайте это, потому что я это знаю.  
Снейп замер в молчании, разрывающем барабанные перепонки, и Гарри окончательно погрузился в отчаяние.   
А потом маг внезапно сделал один шаг навстречу и оказался буквально в нескольких дюймах от него. На Гарри обрушился неподъемный темный взгляд, и Снейп прошипел:  
\- А что если так? Что если ты действительно мне небезразличен, проклятый сопляк? Я не позволю тебе манипулировать мной!  
Губы Гарри искривила отчаянная усмешка.  
\- Да я даже собой не могу манипулировать… - проговорил он, опасаясь, что от его дрожи сейчас завибрируют стены и пол.  
Ответом ему был лишь напряженный взгляд, столь долгий, что Гарри успел перечувствовать все оттенки паники, какие только возможны в гамме чувств человека, но когда Снейп все-таки двинулся, Гарри в ужасе понял, что он приближается к нему… еще ближе.  
Ледяные пальцы коснулись его подбородка, и Гарри оказался пойман… под властью этих черных, как окна бездны, глаз, он не смел даже пошевелиться, и Снейп уверенно поднял его лицо выше, ближе к себе, а потом одним резким, как нападение змеи, движением впился в его полуоткрытые губы.  
Комната качнулась и начала заваливаться. Вселенная презрела собственные законы, потому что Гарри потерял вдруг верх и низ. Все, что он смог, это беззащитно взмахнуть руками, но они тут же без участия его воли легли на плечи целующего его мужчины.  
Он находился где-то… не здесь, не в своем доме, не в этом мире… Пока длился невыносимо невозможный… дурманящий и одновременно болезненный поцелуй, он чувствовал, что все верно… Но это не могло быть верно в привычной ему вселенной. И потому как только жадные и страстные движения губ и языка Снейпа прекратились… как только связь была разорвана и он с усилием, которое Гарри почувствовал как свое собственное, все-таки отстранился… реальность накатила, как приступ тяжелой болезни, и Гарри инстинктивно поднял руку к лицу, будто бы запоздало пытаясь защититься.  
Но в следующий миг он увидел то, что заставило его буквально окаменеть. Не отпуская его пылающим взглядом, Снейп быстро достал свою волшебную палочку и уверенным жестом направил ее на Гарри.  
Зрачки Гарри расширились. Каким-то чудом он даже успел различить по губам Снейпа начало заклинания и понял, каким оно будет…  
\- Нет! – воскликнул он, бросаясь вперед, чтобы вновь перехватить руку зельевара …   
На этот раз Снейп оказался быстрее и вовремя успел отвести руку назад. Гарри не решился делать вторую попытку завладеть волшебной палочкой своего учителя, вместо этого он прошептал, не сводя глаз со Снейпа и отчаянно боясь, что тот проигнорирует его мольбу:   
\- Не нужно. Оставьте все как есть. Я хочу помнить…  
На бледном лице человека, который только что целовал его так страстно, не дрогнул ни один мускул, но в глазах Гарри впервые явственно прочел непонимание, изумление…  
Будто он только что нанес неожиданный удар.  
И Гарри сбежал. Развернулся и быстро поднялся вверх по лестнице. Вернулся в свою комнату…   
Там он инстинктивно прижался к двери, будто ее вот-вот должны были выбить тараном. Взбесившееся сердце заставляло все тело вибрировать в такт. Он чувствовал, как дрожат руки… как он весь дрожит с головы до ног…   
Ему казалось, что второй Гарри, бесплотный и не поддающийся контролю, все еще стоит в гостиной и длит этот невозможный поцелуй, не собираясь прерываться ни на мгновение, чтобы не пропало ни капли наслаждения, жаром огневиски растекающегося по венам… а Снейп… Снейп отвечает на его самоуверенную близость, и ему в голову не приходит попытаться стереть из памяти этого мальчишки то, что происходит… и все то, что еще может произойти…  
О, Мерлин, что же это?..  
Как могло случиться, что он…   
Как он мог решиться…  
И как, как!.. мог Снейп ответить ему…  
Тот последний взгляд… в Визжащей хижине… он не был ложью. Ложью было все остальное, что происходило с Гарри все это время…


	11. Тишина

Кроссовки мужественно пытались не промокнуть, но с каждым новым шагом вода заливала их все сильнее. На тротуаре некуда было ступить чтобы не попасть в лужу… вода была под ногами, вода лилась с неба… и проезжающие мимо машины не могли не задевать прохожих пышными фонтанами брызг… Ливень то стихал, то вдруг начинался с новой силой, затапливая Лондон, наполняя его однородным шумом, поглощающим все звуки, кроме сигналов автомобилей и шелеста рассекаемых колесами луж.  
Гарри быстро шел по улице, стараясь игнорировать дождь, лужи, прохожих… У него не было зонта, он неверно рассчитал место для трансгрессирования и теперь окончательно промок, ища тот дом, адрес которого был указан в письме министра.   
Но у него не получалось сосредоточиться на поиске. Тонущий в нескончаемых потоках воды город был прекрасен… Его привычная строгая серость стала вдруг такой живой, движущейся и будто бы дышащей… Как только дождь на мгновение переставал, все краски начинали играть и переливаться, будто жизнерадостные дети, выпущенные на улицу из домашнего заточения… И Гарри поддавался этому порыву, чувствуя, как душа сбрасывает оцепенение, освобождаясь от пут мрачного забытья и устремляясь куда-то в щемящую неизвестность.  
Ему было страшно… Он старался не думать о том, что происходило с ним на самом деле, но мысли и не требовались.   
Он шагал по лужам и потерянно оглядывался на дома, как самый обыкновенный заблудившийся турист.  
Наконец, нужный Гарри номер вынырнул из небытия и поплыл к нему над разноцветным морем зонтов и дождевых плащей. Это оказался ресторан. В письме ничего не было сказано о том, что министр магии пригласил его для разговора в ресторан… Но ошибки быть не могло: на первом этаже этого старинного здания располагалось только одно заведение и, судя по внешнему оформлению, оно было весьма дорогим.  
Гарри мысленно прикинул, как он будет смотреться со стороны, когда войдет в этот ресторан в совершенно промокшей одежде и с тяжелой завесой слипшихся волос, закрывающих лицо… Если люди Ньюмана не поторопятся к нему, его запросто могут выкинуть с позором. Что ж, это будет отличный повод избежать общения с министром вообще.  
Он поднялся на высокое крыльцо и со второй попытки открыл невероятно тяжелую входную дверь ресторана. Вопреки ожиданию, на него не уставились добрые три десятка пар глаз сидящих внутри посетителей, но лишь по той причине, что в самый разгар рабочего дня здесь почти никого не было. Бдительный администратор тут же приблизился к Гарри и, к его бесконечному удивлению, достал из кармана безупречного костюма волшебную палочку.   
\- Добрый день, сэр! Позволите помочь Вам?  
\- Помочь? – растерялся Гарри.  
Но администратор не стал дожидаться ответа и, беззвучно прошептав заклинание, мгновенно высушил одежду Гарри. Затем кончик волшебной палочки был направлен на многострадальные кроссовки Гарри, и тому стало значительно уютнее, когда они перестали хлюпать внутри. Но сушить свои волосы он запретил, так как прекрасно представлял, на кого станет похож с роскошной гривой, которой позавидовали бы модели из телерекламы шампуня.   
Гарри смущенно поблагодарил администратора, отметив про себя, что молодой человек явно узнал его, но не позволил себе проявить какие-либо эмоции. Посетители дорогих ресторанов не любят излишнего внимания, их интересует только безупречный сервис.  
Затем его провели куда-то вглубь зала, к одному из самых дальних столиков у окна, где, как он увидел, его уже ждал министр магии.   
Даже сидя за столом, Эмилиус Ньюман казался выше любого человека, которого Гарри когда-либо знал, если не считать Хагрида. В какой-то момент ему подумалось, что министр не случайно выбрал именно такой удаленный столик, потому что, вздумай он выбрать место посреди зала, он смотрелся бы как маяк среди прибрежных холмов.  
Ньюман лучезарно улыбнулся подходящему Гарри и, встав со своего места, протянул ему свою длинную ладонь.  
\- Добрый день, Гарри!  
-Добрый день, сэр, - вежливо отозвался Гарри и, следуя немому приглашению, сел за столик.   
«Логичнее было бы сказать: «Доброе утро», - подумалось ему, ведь он вынужден был встать в семь утра, чтобы не опоздать из пригорода на эту встречу.  
\- В письме вы сказали, что хотели бы обсудить какие-то вопросы, касающиеся дела Малфоев, - твердо и без тени сомнения проговорил Гарри, желая с самого начала задать определенный тон разговору, который, как он опасался, может быть превращен в шедевр дипломатии, не имеющий никакого отношения к реальному положению дел.  
Министр мягко, но все-таки заметно быстро погасил свою радушную улыбку и, на миг отвлекшись на стоящего в стороне официанта, которому он адресовал краткий кивок, проговорил:  
\- Да, Гарри, я пригласил вас для того, чтобы обсудить это довольно-таки сложное дело, имеющее большое значение для нашего общества…  
\- Точнее, мою позицию по этому делу, ведь так?  
Гарри понимал, что было бы совсем неплохо продержаться в спокойном состоянии хотя бы первые десять минут разговора, но чувствовал, что его самоощущение не позволит пойти против истинного отношения к обсуждаемому.  
Но Ньюман также не собирался давать слабину, потому что в его тоне Гарри почувствовал неожиданную твердость:  
\- Именно так. Дело в том, Гарри, что ваша позиция имеет значительное влияние на общественность, так как именно вы…  
\- …Добровольно пошел на убой в Запретный лес, чтобы Волан-де-Морт ударил по мне, как Медуза Горгона?  
Гарри осознавал, что перебивать министра было лишним…  
\- …Так как именно вы являетесь героем, уничтожившим самого опасного волшебника всех времен, - закончил Ньюман, по лицу которого уже можно было заметить, что только что начавшийся разговор расценивается им как непростая задача, которую, тем не менее, необходимо решить успешно. – И я уважаю ваше мнение относительно того, чего заслуживают Малфои… Вы считаете, что суд должен быть максимально снисходителен к ним, так как многие их действия были следствием принуждения и страха за жизнь близких. Однако вы как волшебник, которому не безразлична судьба нашего общества, должны также понимать, что преступления, совершенные Малфоями, слишком серьезные, чтобы можно было оставить их безнаказанными. Такой прецедент может быть слишком опасен для всех нас, так как безнаказанность насилия и убийств неизбежно порождает в некоторых личностях обманчивое ощущение вседозволенности…  
Слушая министра, Гарри невольно захотелось сменить собственную позу на какую-нибудь более непокорную, и он даже попытался закинуть ногу на ногу, но все место под столиком было занято невероятно длинными ногами министра, и Гарри попросту побоялся задеть его.  
\- То есть… Я правильно вас понимаю? …Вы хотите, чтобы дело Малфоев стало показательным процессом, олицетворяющим народный гнев по отношению к прихвостням Волан-де-Морта, и то, что в результате этого принципы справедливого суда могут оказаться нарушены, вас нисколько не беспокоит?  
Произнося это, Гарри со смесью внутреннего возмущения и некоторого опасения наблюдал за тем, как лицо Ньюмана медленно начинает краснеть… Тем страннее и неестественнее показалась ему неожиданная снисходительная улыбка министра.  
\- Гарри, вы взрослый человек и должны понимать, что министерство решает проблемы такого масштаба, который неизмеримо больше, чем отдельное судебное дело… И я совершенно точно могу сказать, что, будь вы на моем месте (а такое когда-нибудь вполне может случиться), вам тоже было бы весьма и весьма непросто сделать выбор.  
На это Гарри оставалось лишь ответить своей улыбкой, значительно менее неоднозначной и более мрачной.  
\- Согласен с вами, министр… Я, наверное, слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы оценить размах проблемы, которую может породить предельно честное и непредвзятое разбирательство дела Малфоев. В моем понимании все слишком просто: есть справедливость, а есть политизированный процесс, и они никак не могут пересечься. Так вот, господин Ньюман, я – за справедливость, как бы глупо и наивно это ни звучало. Малфои были запуганы и каждый день ждали расправы. Вы имеете право судить их за те преступления, которые они совершили до возвращения Волан-де-Морта, так как им удалось избежать наказания в первый раз, но то, что они делали под принуждением… должно быть рассмотрено иначе!  
Гарри безумно захотелось поставить на этом точку и попрощаться с министром, но взгляд Эмилиуса Ньюмана удержал его, а в следующий момент к столику подошел официант с подносом, полным изысканных блюд.  
\- Пообедайте вместе со мной, Гарри, прошу вас, - как можно радушнее произнес министр, явно страстно мечтающий перезагрузить разговор, продолжив убеждать Поттера в более спокойном ключе.  
\- Спасибо, министр, я не голоден, - сухо ответил Гарри. Он понимал, что сбежать из ресторана, хлопнув дверью, будет не только неучтиво, но и глупо… Такой поступок можно будет расценить только как слабость, невозможность отстоять свою точку зрения в рамках диалога. В конце концов, если Гарри бросит это дело сейчас, выкрикнув обвинения и удалившись, судьба Малфоев окажется туманной.  
Он должен настоять на своем и заставить министра согласиться с тем, что его позиция имеет право на жизнь и имеет право влиять на общественное мнение. Только тогда он сможет считать этот разговор не напрасной тратой времени и нервов.  
Гарри наблюдал за тем, как министр принялся довольно резво уплетать изящные тонкие тосты, запивая их кофе… Ему подумалось, что чиновник тоже, как и он сам, не успел ни позавтракать, ни просто додумать те мысли, которые пришли в голову утром при пробуждении…  
В сущности, Ньюман был по-своему прав, но эта правда Гарри совершенно не нравилась. Он никогда не желал власти и не хотел представлять себе, какие моральные дилеммы приходится решать человеку, взобравшемуся на трон… Он знал Малфоев лучше, чем Ньюман… он видел ужас в глазах Драко, когда в его доме пытали волшебников… видел отчаяние и боль на лицах Нарциссы и Люциуса, разыскивающих своего единственного сына посреди чудовищной бойни… помнил шепот миссис Малфой: «Драко жив?..» Гарри хотелось остаться на уровне судеб этих людей, не поднимаясь над их жизнями, подобно ангелу с огненным мечом… Он был простым подростком и имел право на свое простое субъективное мнение… а они имели право на жизнь.  
\- Сэр, у меня есть один вопрос, - произнес Гарри, заставив Ньюмана оторваться от чашки кофе, которой тот явно пытался запить дипломатическую неудачу начала разговора и настроиться на нужный лад для его продолжения.  
\- Да, Гарри?  
\- Действительно ли существует юридическая возможность подвергнуть Малфоев казни при помощи «поцелуя дементора» даже несмотря на то, что услуги этих существ были признаны неприемлемыми… или это только домыслы простых граждан?  
В ответ на это Ньюман вздрогнул, и Гарри понял все без слов. Это было самым сокровенным желанием министра, возможностью решить проблему раз и навсегда. И Ньюман прекрасно знал способ, при помощи которого можно было обойти закон на волне народного гнева, если бы такую волну получилось бы поднять…  
Министр не успел еще придумать ответ, а Гарри уже начал задавать новый вопрос:  
\- Вы когда-нибудь встречались с дементорами лицом к лицу, министр? Насколько я знаю, вы не из Мракоборческого центра… и не из Визенгамота… значит, вам едва ли выдалась счастливая возможность познакомиться с этими существами лично… ведь так?  
\- Вы… правы, мистер Поттер, - почти подавленно проговорил министр, силясь хотя бы попытаться не растерять остатки уверенного и убежденного тона. – Но это не значит, что я…  
\- А я встречался. Не сочтите это за хвастовство, мистер Ньюман. Мне совсем не понравилось!   
\- Гарри, послушайте, - министр наконец-то овладел собой, и его голос вновь зазвучал так, как он того хотел… ну, или, по крайней мере, не слишком растерянно, - высшая мера наказания – это слишком серьезно, чтобы я мог делать какие-то предположения до того, как закончится суд…  
\- Она признана незаконной! Чудовища были изгнаны из Британии! Или нет? Нет?  
\- Мракоборческий центр оставил двух самых преданных министерству дементоров, которые не изменили нам, когда их призвал Волан-де-Морт, - нехотя проговорил министр.  
\- …И за эту трогательную преданность им было даровано право продолжать исполнять наказания, как они это любят?!  
\- Нет! Вопрос о высшей мере наказания может быть поднят только в крайнем случае. В данный момент на этот вид наказания наложен мораторий…  
\- Но он может быть снят по вашему указанию!  
На секунду Гарри задумался о том, что все немногочисленные работники, которые имелись в ресторане, наверняка в напряжении вслушивались в их диалог, происходящий на повышенных тонах…  
\- Я не исключаю того, что мораторий может быть снят, - неожиданно твердо и холодно проговорил министр, смотря на Гарри в упор таким тяжелым взглядом, какого тот от него совсем не ожидал. – И он будет снят в том случае, если этого потребует общественность.  
\- А я, непонятливый и неудобный герой оконченной войны, имею возмутительную возможность повлиять на эту самую общественность? – не менее холодно и жестко произнес Гарри. – Так вот, господин министр, я использую эту возможность на полную катушку!  
Ньюман вновь неестественно дружелюбно улыбнулся, и Гарри понял, что сейчас последует какое-то конкретное предложение. Что ж, он считал, что давно пора было раскрыть карты. Если министр желает пригрозить ему, весьма интересно узнать, что он расценивает как способное испугать Поттера… если же Ньюман думает подкупить его… это еще более интересно.  
\- Я могу пообещать вам, что мораторий не будет снят.  
\- Если?..  
\- Если вы прекратите вмешиваться в судебный процесс и выступать перед широкой аудиторией…  
\- И тогда вы со спокойной совестью вынесете приговор о пожизненном заключении всех троих в Азкабане?  
\- Возможно, только это сделаю не я, а суд присяжных.  
\- Ах, да, конечно! Но сути это не меняет. Вы предлагаете мне компромисс между моим требованием о максимально мягком приговоре и вашей мечтой о высшей мере наказания? То есть, по сути, вы хотите решить судьбу троих людей здесь, в этом ресторане?..  
Распалившийся донельзя Ньюман просто промолчал, решив пропустить издевательский тон Поттера мимо ушей в ожидании конкретного ответа.  
\- Я отказываюсь договариваться с вами. И дело даже не в недоверии к вашему слову. У меня еще не было повода в нем усомниться… Просто я надеюсь на успех. И я сделаю все, чтобы Малфои вышли на свободу настолько скоро, насколько это возможно.  
Гарри улыбался. Искренне… Ему было весело. Весело от того, что, по сути, этому человеку просто нечем было его запугать и нечего предложить… не это ли настоящая свобода?   
Но Ньюман не готов был сдаваться…  
\- Я могу пообещать вам еще одну вещь…  
\- Какую же?  
\- Исправить то, что кажется вам несправедливым.   
Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь. Почему-то у него возникло четкое ощущение, что то, что скажет сейчас министр, ему совсем не понравится.  
\- Реабилитацию честного имени одного из ваших преподавателей, погибшего во время битвы с Волан-де-Мортом. Присуждение ему посмертного статуса героя войны… Я знаю, что этот вопрос важен для вас…  
Гарри замер и потрясенно уставился на министра, совершенно забыв о каких-либо приличиях.   
\- Вы… знаете… что это важно для меня? – повторил он медленно после долгой, тягучей паузы. – Интересно… откуда вам это может быть известно? Я живу затворником, практически ни с кем не общаюсь, кроме своих верных (он сделал упор на это слово) друзей… Остается единственный источник сведений – ваша чудесная слежка, которая призвана разузнать все о моем досуге, но никак не может остановить преступников, покушающихся на мою жизнь...  
Осознав, что у него больше не осталось доводов для того, чтобы продолжать сдерживаться, Гарри начал медленно подниматься из-за стола, при этом наклоняясь в сторону Ньюмана и даже в какой-то степени нависая над ним.  
\- Но самое интересно заключается даже не в этом, а в самой сути вашего предложения, господин министр. Вы говорите о «реабилитации честного имени», о посмертном награждении человека, который на протяжении многих лет рисковал своей жизнью ради того, чтобы все мы сейчас могли спокойно есть и пить в ресторанах… ходить на работу… спать допоздна по выходным… Значит это и есть ваш козырь в рукаве? Пообещать мне сделать то, что вы обязаны были сделать сразу же после окончания войны… и без чьей-либо подсказки! Значит, то, что было сделано, является недостаточным, и вы знаете об этом!  
\- Поттер, вы забываетесь! – не выдержав нажима в тоне Гарри, Ньюман тоже поднялся со стула и стал привычно возвышаться над разгневанным юным Победителем.  
\- Мне очень бы хотелось забыться, - пронзая министра негодующим взглядом, веско проговорил Гарри, - но, к сожалению, я все еще способен воспринимать действительность. Как бы я ни хотел бежать от нее как можно дальше.   
Он вскинул подбородок, будто бы пытаясь хоть как-то сравняться по высоте со своим долговязым оппонентом, отошел от стола и собрался было уходить, как вдруг решил обернуться:  
\- До встречи на следующем судебном заседании, сэр, - не без порции яда бросил Гарри и пошел к выходу из ресторана.  
Проходя мимо явно обескураженного менеджера, который, хоть и на расстоянии, но все-таки стал свидетелем их с министром разговора на повышенных тонах, Гарри сделал вид, будто он вообще не являлся посетителем этого заведения и просто прошел зал насквозь, как курьер или коммивояжер.   
Он вновь с огромным трудом сдвинул с места тяжелую входную дверь и оказался на улице, в царстве бурлящих потоков и разноцветных зонтов.  
Понимая, что и министр магии тоже покинет ресторан вслед за ним самим, Гарри решил уйти с этой улицы как можно быстрее. Кроссовки вновь захлебнулись в луже, но их хозяин будто бы забыл обо всем.   
На этот раз ярость Гарри была другой, не такой, как после судебного заседания, когда ему казалось, что он сотрет зубы, скрежеща ими от злости… на этот раз она медленно растекалась по телу, заполняя вены, отравляя его медленно и неотвратимо.  
Он больше не будет сотрудничать с министерством, не станет разговаривать ни с одним его представителем… не будет помогать мракоборцам в поимке преступника, напавшего на одного из соглядатаев Фоусикера…   
С него хватит!  
Он – единственный, кто знает правду о Снейпе, и эта правда никогда не станет достоянием других людей. Пусть несправедливость будет пропитывать этот мир, в его собственном доме… будет жить этот человек… жить, а не значиться бесстрастной строкой в документах, на подписях постаментов…  
Гарри несся по лужам, разбрызгивая воду вокруг не хуже мчащегося вдоль тротуара автомобиля, несся, не разбирая дороги, просто желая оказаться как можно дальше от того места, где состоялся разговор с Ньюманом.  
Он вновь не знал, куда ему податься, но это не имело значения. Он мог немедленно вернуться домой и лечь спать, чтобы компенсировать себе часть положенного сна, который был им безжалостно урезан из-за утренней встречи в Лондоне, мог засесть в баре и хотя бы обсохнуть, прежде чем продолжить путь... Он не хотел делать ни того, ни другого. Возвращаться домой было слишком... страшно, а пытаться затеряться среди маглов, чуждая суета которых неизбежно наводила его на мысли о том, что происходит в его собственной жизни, было еще страшнее.  
Если бы можно было брести вот так по улицам, не касаясь никого, направляясь в никуда и не чувствуя усталости от пройденного пути...   
Гарри на миг задумался о том, куда идет Почти-Безлоговый-Ник, когда чувствует, что ему нужно остаться одному, оставить все насущные тревоги, мысли... Наверное, к своей могиле...  
Он вскинул голову, не сбавляя шага, будто только что нашел решение важной задачи.   
Ему некуда было спешить... этот серый день... и предстоящий угрюмый вечер... не ждали его с распростертыми объятиями, готовя маленькие будничные радости... он мог идти туда, куда захочет... Пусть слежка тащится за ним, ему все равно, что они узнают... они и так знают почти все...  
Гарри приметил впереди небольшой сквер и направился к нему, будто бы желая найти под кронами спасение от дождя, который, по правде говоря, не оставил ни одного дюйма сухой ткани на его одежде. В этом крохотном уголке Лондона, свободном от старинной застройки, не было зелени, достаточно густой для того, чтобы хорошо скрыть его от посторонних глаз, но Гарри это не особо заботило. Как только легкая завеса мокрой листвы отгородила его от прохожих, он достал волшебную палочку и трансгрессировал.  
Первым, что он почувствовал, был сильный и довольно холодный ветер. Все его насквозь промокшее тело с прилипшей одеждой, с которой струилась вода, тут же покрылось мурашками.   
Гарри огляделся: здесь царила совершенно другая погода. Вновь, как и тогда, когда он перенесся из одного пригорода Лондона в другой, у него возникло ощущение, что он преодолел расстояние в несколько европейских стран.  
Небо над горной долиной, что расстилалась перед ним, было затянуто сумрачными тучами, но дождя не было, и земля под ногами была совершенно сухой.  
На потрескавшиеся плиты старого кладбища не упала еще ни одна капля.  
Гарри долго стоял на том месте, куда его выбросило после трансгрессирования, вглядывался в предгрозовое разноцветье туч, вдыхал свежий, ничем не разбавленный воздух предгорий, дрожал и был рад тому, что хотя бы его тело все еще откликается на то, что происходит вне...  
Ему казалось, что разговор с Ньюманом — это очередное доказательство безвозвратного разрушения реальности — окончательно лишил его способности реагировать на внешние проявления жизни. Ему больше не хотелось изливать свой гнев на кого-либо и что-либо, он не испытывал потребности обсудить произошедшее с кем бы то ни было... ему было почти все равно, потому что в глубине души он уже окончательно убедился - ему не место в этом новом мире. Его родной мир был разрушен, а то, что от него осталось, собрали чужаки... и допустили слишком много ошибок при соединении осколков.  
Что ж... Он мог лишь сохранять иллюзию присутствия, уходя как можно глубже в себя... как хозяин дома, который сквозь входную дверь еще переговаривается с соседями, а сам медленно, ступень за ступенью, спускается в подвал.   
Все, что у него осталось... что еще могло затронуть его душу... было здесь.  
Не обращая внимания на ветер, захлестывающий лицо все еще влажными прядями волос, Гарри медленно побрел вдоль ряда могильных плит... Здесь они были совсем древними, уже начавшими рассыпаться, кое-где даже щербатыми, но, он знал, дальше, ниже по склону, находятся более свежие могилы. И среди них та, над которой он стоял всего месяц назад...  
Он приближался к ней, заметив ее плиту издалека, и думал о том, что невольно испытывает иррациональное чувство вины за то, что не приходил сюда еще ни разу с тех пор... Хотя тот, чьи имя было выбито на этой плите, тауэрским вороном бродил по его собственному дому.  
Вот она... могила, в которую было опущено тело Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа... черная дыра его тайн... ложь или жуткая правда, которую мальчишке не дано было понять?  
Гарри мимолетно вспомнились мистические сюжеты, столь любимые маглами, в которых главный герой обязательно приходил на кладбище, чтобы собственноручно провести эксгумацию жертвы таинственного убийства.  
Ветер нещадно трепал жухлую траву над могилой, заставляя стебли гладить стоящую пока еще идеально ровно плиту. На миг Гарри подумалось о том, что эта невольная ласка - единственное, что досталось тому, кто всю жизнь стремился отгородиться от любого проявления чувств.  
Только уловив эту мысль, он, повинуясь стискивающему горло порыву, опустился на колени, а потом и сел рядом со свежим возвышением, опершись спиной о прохладный камень плиты.  
\- На кладбище принято разговаривать с умершими, - прошептал Гарри на парсултанге, ставшем для него языком сокровенного с тех пор, как он завел у себя в доме советчика из числа великих магов древности. - И вот я здесь, потому что хочу поговорить с вами... Мне легче говорить здесь, где вы не можете перебить меня... и не пытаете меня своим взглядом... Я не знаю, как вы связаны с этой могилой и кто был похоронен здесь на моих глазах... я не знаю, хотя и хочу знать больше, чем что-либо иное. Но именно здесь я стоял в тот день... и думал о том, что никогда больше не смогу увидеть вас, объяснить вам... Я никогда не испытывал к вам настоящей ненависти. Все это было отражением ваших чувств и ваших желаний - вы желали, чтобы я никогда не приближался к вам ближе, чем это требовалось... И теперь вы отталкиваете меня из-за того, что сотворили сами... Это несправедливо. В Визжащей хижине вы сказали мне... умирая... я не знаю, были ли это вы и умирали ли, но мне кажется, что в тот миг вы прощались со мной... и вы сказали "Тебе больше не нужно ненавидеть меня" Почему же теперь вы вновь готовы захлопнуть эту дверь передо мной?  
Я не знаю, чего хочу... я не могу сказать об этом даже себе... но когда вы были рядом и позволили себе... поцеловать меня, кажется, я был счастлив... впервые с тех пор, как война расколола мою жизнь.   
Произнеся эти слова и будто бы вплетя их в бесприютный шепот ветра, Гарри умолк и уткнулся в скрещенные руки, ссутулившись и став похожим на второй камень над могилой позабытого всеми предателя.  
На этом холме, отданном молчанию и горьким воспоминаниям, ему было хорошо и спокойно, он думал, что может остаться здесь надолго, не истязая себя мыслями о том, что нужно немедленно вернуться домой... Здесь ему казалось, будто сейчас он ближе к тому, кого хотел бы в этот миг видеть рядом...  
Он забыл о холоде и об опасности, которая грозила ему в безлюдных местах вроде этого, ему хотелось сохранить странное эфемерное ощущение искренности, доверия, пронзившее его в тот момент, когда он заговорил над этой могилой. Сам с собой, будто сумасшедший, но какое это имело значение?  
Ветер то стихал, то вновь принимался выть и ворошить густую траву у ног неподвижно сидящего человека. Казалось, он одновременно дует со всех сторон, не считаясь ни с какими законами природы, но когда его поток вдруг поменял направление, до Гарри донеслись звуки приближающихся шагов, которых прежде тот совершенно не слышал.  
\- Вставай с земли, парень! Ты простудишься, - услышал он издали знакомый грубый голос.  
Он вскочил и обернулся. Если бы приближающийся к нему человек не заговорил прежде, чем подойти ближе, на какой-то миг Гарри решил бы, что на этом кладбище воскресают люди, потому что высокая фигура шагающего к нему мужчины до боли напоминала Альбуса Дамблдора.  
\- Это вы... - невольно вырвалось у Гарри, не успевшего окончательно освободить голову от тумана глубокой задумчивости.  
\- Кто ж еще! Уж точно не мой покойный брат.   
\- Да, - без особого смысла отозвался Гарри, с тоской смотря в пронзительные глаза подошедшего к нему Аберфорта.  
\- Я вижу, тебя всего трясет. И одежда мокрая... откуда ты явился?  
\- Из Лондона... Там сейчас ливень...  
\- Так и свалиться с лихорадкой недолго. Идем-ка со мной. Твой учитель теперь всегда будет здесь, и ты к нему сможешь прийти еще много раз.  
Грубая и не слишком тактичная манера трактирщика вести разговор никуда не делась, но Гарри посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Аберфорт спас их с Роном и Гермионой тогда, в день битвы за Хогвартс, и теперь, вполне возможно, спасает Гарри от того, о чем тот совершенно позабыл, поглощенный своими невеселыми думами - опасности серьезно заболеть.  
Не возражая и ничего не спрашивая, он покорно поплелся за Аберфортом, который начал подниматься вверх по холму в сторону деревни.

Гарри вернулся в свой тихий пригород только с наступлением сумерек. Он просидел несколько часов в "Кабаньей голове", прежде чем его, обсохшего, накормленного и напоенного изрядным количеством эля отпустили восвояси, затем, повинуясь очередному порыву бродяжничьего вдохновения, он отправился на станцию Хогсмит и дождался "Хогвартс-экспресса", на котором и добрался до Лондона, где вновь запретил себе трансгрессировать и поехал домой на обыкновенном автобусе. Лица маглов, виденные им по дороге... по сути не слишком отличались от лиц волшебников, которых он видел в трактире и затем в поезде: та же замкнутость и сосредоточенность на своих проблемах, те же самые простые, обыденные эмоции... В какой-то миг Гарри сказал себе, что два этих мира не такие уж разные, и он рад, что они могут сосуществовать вместе. Он готов сделать все возможное, чтобы ненавистники маглов, оставшиеся в живых, никогда не получили возможность посеять вражду между волшебниками и простыми людьми.  
С такими мыслями Гарри отворил калитку своего дома и прошел к входной двери. В окнах гостиной не было света. Обычное дело для тех дней, когда профессор зельеварения не удосуживался спуститься вниз и весь день проводил затворником в своей комнате.  
Но, открывая дверь в дом, Гарри предусмотрительно достал волшебную палочку. После произошедшего вчера он серьезно опасался, что Снейп предпримет вторую попытку наложить на него заклинание забвения.  
Стоило ему сделать несколько шагов по гостиной, как воспоминание о вчерашнем вечере заставило его сердце болезненно сжаться, а потом сразу же забиться каким-то суматошным стуком. Все то умиротворение, которым он старательно пытался замаскировать свою потерянность, было начисто сметено этой непреодолимой силой, затапливающей его сознание, как половодье затапливает прибрежные лачуги.  
Он вновь почувствовал собственное отчаянное желание допытаться до правды, ужас от осознания, что он все-таки произнес вслух мучивший его вопрос, смятение в тот момент, когда он увидел, что Снейп делает шаг к нему навстречу... и смертельно опасную ловушку поцелуя, разрушающего реальность, меняющего местами свет и тьму...  
В этот миг, замерев посреди безмолвствующей гостиной, зажмурив глаза, будто от сильной боли, и стиснув пальцы на первой попавшейся спинке кресла, чтобы не пошатнуться, Гарри мучительно желал только одного... чтобы это повторилось, чтобы он вновь испытал то отчаяние, тот ужас, смятение и... счастье?  
Наверное, это было наваждение, чары... Гарри не представлял, что чувства могут резать его, как остро заточенный нож. Никогда прежде он не испытывал подобного...  
Оглушенный, он медленно побрел наверх, в свою комнату, едва не оступаясь на покрытых ковром ступенях.   
Оказавшись у себя, Гарри рассеянно переоделся, оставил на кровати сумку и вскоре вышел из комнаты. В коридоре второго этажа царила такая же тишина, что и внизу, в гостиной... Он бросил взгляд в темный угол в дальнем конце коридора, где находилась дверь комнаты Снейпа... взгляд, в котором смешалось какое-то безотчетное опасение и такая же безотчетная надежда... Если бы Снейп не сторонился его, если бы с ним можно было поговорить... обменяться всего несколькими фразами... насколько стало бы легче...  
Тяжело вздохнув и даже не заметив собственного красноречивого вздоха, Гарри покинул коридор.  
Он вновь не знал, как скоротать этот вечер, как и сотни предыдущих вечеров, ночей...  
Не осознавая своего привычного маршрута, Гарри бесшумно спустился с лестницы и проскользнул в темную кухню. Мефисто спал на верхушке своей клетки, смешно прижав к груди свой большой тяжелый клюв. Его хозяин какое-то время с нежностью смотрел на него, а потом прошел к одному из дальних кухонных шкафчиков и достал оттуда большую свечу. Самую обыкновенную, подаренную кем-то из друзей на прошлое рождество. Осторожно поднес к фитильку волшебную палочку и повелел магии зажечь огонь. Свеча начала гореть, освещая кухню мягким ненавязчивым светом, который не мог разбудить спящую птицу.  
Гарри заварил себе чай и уселся на привычное место, готовясь погрузиться в состояние рассеянного безмыслия, наполненного отголосками эмоционального взрыва, только что разорвавшего его внутренний мир бритвенно острыми осколками одного единственного воспоминания.  
Он нисколько не удивился, когда в тишине дремлющей комнаты раздался тихий вкрадчивый голос:  
\- Ты вновь сидишь здесь один с таким видом, будто за окнами расстилается постапокалиптический пейзаж и этот дом - единственное, что уцелело на всей земле...  
Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Салазара измученным взглядом.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что так и есть, - тихо отозвался он, - но еще чаще представляется, что не уцелело вообще ничего. Того мира, который был мне знаком и привычен, уже нет.   
Вопреки ожиданию Гарри, Слизерин не изобразил на лице ничего, что демонстрировало бы его пренебрежительное отношение к произнесенному. Холодные глаза мага казались на удивление спокойными и даже не слишком цепкими, позволяющими смотреть в них достаточно долго и не чувствовать никакой угрозы. Гарри следовало бы насторожиться, но у него не было ни желания, ни душевных сил предпринимать какие-либо защитные меры, чтобы отгородиться от коварства Салазара. Только не сегодня...  
\- Ты напрасно позволяешь своей слабой и бездеятельной стороне брать верх над тобой, мой унылый ученик. Пока как ты страдаешь от тоски и отчаяния, твои силы уходят в никуда и вместе с ними тебя покидает способность защищать себя и добиваться того, что тебе нужно. Это замкнутый круг, Поттер-Певерелл, и, если ты попадешь в него, тебе не помогут даже твои недурные задатки.  
Странно, но Гарри совершенно не хотелось возражать ему. Он слушал Слизерина и ему казалось, что он разговаривает не с древним основателем Хогвартса и одним из опаснейших магов за всю историю мира, а с кем-то из своих друзей и ровесников... например, с Роном... что вместо несколько старомодных оборотов речи змееуста он слышит бесхитростную, наполненную молодежными словечками речь гриффиндорца:  
"Перестань грузиться! Если ты продолжишь сидеть так и жалеть себя, ты вообще мхом зарастешь! Какой из тебя будет волшебник? Поди уже и заклинания все забыл? Гарри, не узнаю тебя..."  
\- Дело не в слабости. Ты... вы не знаете, что со мной происходит. А я не могу разобраться в этом, слишком уж далеко все зашло...  
"Ну, приятель, как же я разберусь, если ты мне ничего не рассказываешь? Твой унылый вид - все, что я могу видеть"  
\- Кажется, я попался... Со мной никогда еще не происходило ничего подобного... Я никогда... и не думал, что это возможно в моей жизни, а вот теперь мне даже ничего не сделать, не вернуть все на свои места...  
"Гарри, ведь в жизни случается всякое. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что тебя не ожидает большой сюрприз. А с этим твоим "чем-то подобным" что, совсем ничего поделать нельзя?"  
\- Я не знаю... самое сложное заключается в том, что я не знаю, хочу ли что-то с ним поделать. Наверное, это моя попытка ухватиться за осколок прошлого, попытаться вернуться в тот мир, который был мне дорог...  
"Если есть шанс сорвать куш, почему бы не попробовать?"  
\- Это легко только на словах. Пробуя что-то сделать, я раз за разом натыкался на стену. Я был в отчаянии, когда задал вопрос напрямую. Самый важный вопрос.   
"И что? Как все получилось?"  
\- Я не ожидал услышать в ответ "да", как и не ожидал, что после этого меня отшвырнут, как будто я долго карабкался по разделяющей нас стене, и, когда преодолел ее, меня сбросили вниз...  
"Но ведь ты услышал "да"! Не это ли главное?"  
\- Если бы речь шла обо мне, ответ был бы самым важным... но речь о том, кто способен уничтожить в себе любое даже самое сильное чувство, запретить себе не только любить, но и даже просто дышать...  
"Ты уверен, друг? Не этот ли человек пришел в ярость в ответ на одно неосторожное слово, да так, что чуть не испепелил все вокруг? Разве он способен подчинить воле свои чувства? Ты уверен, что хорошо представляешь, что творится у него в душе?"  
Гарри замолчал, и наваждение начало рассеиваться. Он удивленно посмотрел на Салазара, спокойно и терпеливо дожидающегося ответа... На один миг ему захотелось вскочить из-за стола, выхватить волшебную палочку и заклясть портрет так, как не смог бы даже Снейп, но что-то безгласное чутко тронуло его сознание, подсказывая, что в приступе откровенности виноват вовсе не коварный змееуст, а он сам, его подспудное желание выговориться, поделиться, рассказать хотя бы кому-нибудь о том, что мучает его, не дает спокойно существовать, отравляя горько-сладким ядом каждую мысль...  
\- Я не знаю, что творится в его душе, - тихо продолжил он на парсултанге. - Иногда мне кажется, что я видел его искренним, настоящим только тогда... перед его смертью, но потом я спрашиваю себя о том, было ли это правдой... или ложью, как и сама смерть... Я не могу быть уверенным ни в чем, что касается его, а он... считает меня недостойным того, чтобы быть со мной откровенным.  
\- А приходило ли тебе в голову, что он боится...  
\- Боится? Как он...  
\- Поттер, мой проницательный ученик, задумайся хотя бы на миг о том, почему человек, который не испытывал страха, ежедневно ведя опаснейшую двойную игру, может бояться быть искренним с каким-то мальчишкой! Возможно, это даст тебе ключ к пониманию всего остального в поведении Северуса Снейпа.  
На один миг Гарри замер, глядя не на своего седовласого собеседника, а сквозь него, сквозь картину, стены дома, сквозь границы этого мира... Нет, высказанное Салазаром предположение не было для него новым, он и сам не раз подходил к этому в своих бесконечных мысленных блужданиях, но когда оно оказалось облеченным в слова и зазвучало в шелесте и свисте парсултанга, Гарри внезапно оказался застигнутым врасплох его опасной силой.  
\- Что же мне делать? - почти простонал он, сжав голову руками и отчаянно впившись взглядом в лицо слизеринского основателя. Салазар смотрел на него с ровным любопытством и даже некоторым снисхождением, искренность которого было слишком трудно установить.  
\- Тебе просто нужно продолжать использовать свой главный козырь - патологическое упрямство. Именно это оружие способно уничтожить всех темных химер нашего драгоценного героя-одиночки.  
\- Вы не понимаете... если я... если у меня получится пробить эту стену... что же будет дальше?   
\- Дальше? - Салазар виртуозно изогнул хищную бровь, умудрившись при этом оставить все остальные черты лица совершенно неподвижными. - Ты спрашиваешь меня о том, что тебе делать после того, как Северус Снейп станет твоим?  
"...Северус Снейп станет твоим..."  
\- О Мерлин!.. - не выдержал Гарри, уронив голову на скрещенные руки и попытавшись таким образом убежать от формулировки, которая показалась ему слишком невыносимой... и он сам не мог бы сказать, почему...  
\- Это же твоя драгоценность... этот мрачный невыносимый тип, никогда не живший настоящей жизнью... тебе лучше знать, как ею владеть и распоряжаться...  
\- Я никогда... не думал о мужчинах, - бесконечно растерянно прошептал Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на картину, чтобы не видеть, как веселится его хладнокровный советчик.  
\- О, юный маг, о таких пустяках не стоит и переживать. Тебе было бы трудно представить, в какие дали порой заводила страсть волшебников моего времени... и они вовсе не желали отказывать себе, руководствуясь только собственными правилами и не собираясь слушать мнение окружающих мракобесов. Поверь, безобидное чувство к представителю собственного пола - самое обыденное из отклонений, какое я могу себе представить.  
При этих словах в памяти Гарри проскользнули иллюстрации со страниц средневекового бестиария, изученного им на третьем курсе, и ему неожиданно захотелось улыбнуться, но он сдержался.  
"Интересно, что же проще - любить Снейпа или мантикору?"  
\- Ты мыслишь в верном направлении, - обескуражил его своей паранормальной проницательностью Салазар.  
Гарри какое-то время молчал, наблюдая за тем, как сказанное Слизерином медленно, но неотвратимо впитывается в его сознание, занимая в нем весьма значимое место... Ему хотелось говорить со своим наставником еще, но было слишком страшно от того, как легко и невозмутимо Салазар воспринимал мысли и чувства, жгущие его изнутри... Гарри думал о том, что великий маг мог ошибаться... и представлял себе, какой смешной и неестественной покажется ему его собственная бравада, когда он вновь предстанет перед объятой холодом стеной отчуждения Снейпа...  
...человека, который был ему дорог как никто другой...  
\- Ты хозяин своей судьбы, Поттер, - серьезно проговорил Салазар, пронзая Гарри абсентовым взглядом - ты дважды победил смерть и уничтожил своего злейшего врага, спася таким образом весь наш магический мир, да и мир маглов тоже... Ты имеешь право желать и любить того, кого хочешь, и никто не должен тебе указывать, как жить. Помни это, помни то, что ты живешь ради себя, а не ради других. Иди к своей цели, не сомневаясь.   
Гарри ответил Салазару не менее серьезным, но все-таки сумрачным взглядом.  
\- Едва ли я смогу избавиться от сомнений... сейчас. Но я должен сказать вам, что ваши слова значимы для меня. Спасибо вам за то, что всегда готовы быть моим собеседником...  
Зеленоглазого мага едва ли смутило это искреннее признание, он лишь улыбнулся, но улыбка оказалась гораздо менее колкой и ядовитой, чем обычно, что Гарри счел за добрый знак.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - проговорил Гарри и, задув свечу, вышел из кухни.   
Он не стал подниматься наверх, чтобы предпринять бесплодную попытку заснуть, а прошел в темную гостиную и там устроился в самом дальнем кресле. Провозившись в нем какое-то время, как готовящийся свернуться клубочком кот, Гарри нашел удобное положение и замер, бездумно уставившись вперед, поверх диванных спинок и столиков с безделушками...  
Разговор с Салазаром зазвучал в его голове снова. Каждое слово, произнесенное на парсултанге, шелестело и переливалось в его голове, как будто эта речь была специально предназначена для безупречного запоминания единожды сказанного.   
"Ты напрасно позволяешь своей слабой и бездеятельной стороне возыметь верх над тобой..."  
"А приходило ли тебе в голову, что он боится?.."  
"Возможно, это даст тебе ключ к пониманию всего остального в поведении Северуса Снейпа"  
" Ты хозяин своей судьбы, Поттер. Ты имеешь право любить и желать того, кого хочешь..."  
Если это действительно так... если на самом деле Снейпа сковывает только опасение... оказаться открытым перед жалким мальчишкой... стоит сломать эту преграду... и он окажется близко... очень близко... как это было тогда, когда он шагнул вперед, к Гарри, и тот почувствовал, что сейчас его жизнь может оборваться... его прежняя жизнь...  
Но так ли легко было сломить тонкую корку льда, которая порой казалась Гарри толще свинцовой стены в десяток футов?..  
Что он должен сделать, чтобы эта преграда не устояла?   
Когда он предпринимает какие-то попытки оказаться ближе, у него возникает ощущение, что он не имеет на это права... что он не должен этого делать... Что это? То же наваждение, что и фальшивая ненависть, внушенная ему на самом первом курсе? Или это интуиция, подсказывающая ему, что даже немыслимое упрямство должно быть остановлено, если оно прилагается к тому, к чему не стоит применять его силу?..  
Гарри вновь и вновь возвращался к воспоминаниям, в которых тонкая, хрупкая грань между истиной и ложью, между незнанием и откровением становилась совсем прозрачной... вспоминал слова и тон Снейпа в ту ночь, когда они встретились вновь... то пронзающее ощущение близости, которое испытал, когда был отравлен, а Снейп отчаянно пытался его спасти... странное поведение зельевара в тот день, когда в дом пришла Джинни... и в конце концов ответ Снейпа... с искренностью, способной рассечь плоть...  
"А что если так? Что если ты действительно мне небезразличен, проклятый сопляк?"  
"Что если и вы мне небезразличны, Северус... Что если все то время, пока я думал, что вас нет в живых, я медленно сходил с ума, пока не понял окончательно, что я потерял с вашей смертью? А когда вы предстали передо мной, живой, что, по-вашему, я почувствовал? Как я должен был воспринимать ваше отчуждение, зная, насколько оно наиграно, помня о том, что моя прежняя ненависть взращена вами?"  
Гарри вновь и вновь мысленно обращался к тому, кто не желал его слушать в реальной жизни, и погруженная в густые сумерки гостиная поддерживала его ощущение, что это настоящий разговор, а не монолог отчаявшегося влюбленного, что его слова действительно могут быть услышаны... сквозь стены и глухоту отчуждения...  
Эта комната помнила слишком многое, чтобы оставаться равнодушной. Ведь именно сюда Гарри привел раненного учителя… здесь Снейп лежал без сознания, пока он мучительно пытался найти способ привести его в чувство... здесь впоследствии происходили их споры, после которых они стремились как можно скорее покинуть это место, будто бы оно было проклято... здесь лежал Гарри, отравленный опаснейшим ядом, и Снейп поил его собственноручно изготовленным противоядием...   
Течение мыслей Гарри прервал едва различимый звук, донесшийся с лестницы на второй этаж. Звук осторожных шагов.  
Гарри замер, будто его вновь сковало льдистым холодом, и он не мог пошевелиться. Его взгляд, почти бессильный в густеющей темноте, был направлен в сторону коридора...  
Вот шаги стали слышны четче, и вскоре чернота арки шевельнулась и выпустила высокую фигуру - плоть от плоти сумрачной тени - которая медленно прошла в сторону входной двери, но не коснулась ручки, а замерла на полпути, будто бы решив, что этот шаг следует обдумать.  
Гарри сжался на своем месте, мучительно пытаясь остаться незамеченным среди темноты и тишины, царящей в гостиной.  
Он прекрасно знал, что Снейп способен расслышать мысли мыши, пробегающей в дальнем конце лекционного зала.  
Бывший декан факультета Слизерин стоял посреди комнаты в неподвижности, не то прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит за входной дверью, не то просто находясь в глубокой задумчивости.  
"Наверное, он часто спускается сюда, когда меня нет дома или я уже сплю... Бродит по гостиной или просто стоит на этом же самом месте, как статуя... Должно быть, он измучен этим заточением и желает вырваться отсюда поскорее..."  
О чем он думает?  
"О чем вы думаете... Северус? Что вас беспокоит? Только ли происки волан-де-мортовых сумасшедших?.. Или вас привела сюда та же причина, что и меня... то же желание взглянуть в сочащиеся сумраком окна и попытаться найти в их порталах ответы на свои вопросы..."  
Будто бы услышав то, что произнес внутренний голос Гарри, Снейп сделал шаг к окнам, и в их слабом свете тот смог четко рассмотреть его профиль. Высокий ровный лоб, который (Гарри это помнил слишком хорошо) пересекали только две морщины - глубокие вертикальные складки между бровями, свидетельствующие о мрачном нраве и склонности к частым проявлениям гнева, густые кустистые брови, нахохлившиеся над переносицей, крупный крючковатый нос, сильно походящий на хищный клюв филина, и плотно сомкнутые язвительно-тонкие губы.   
...Губы, чью непреодолимую Гарри испытал на себе...   
Будто бы природа задумала создать самое непримиримое и нелюдимое существо, какое когда-либо ходило по земле, и он, наивный бедный мальчишка, стал жертвой какой-то нелепой ошибки, потому что любить это мрачное творение было невозможно.  
Снейп все так же оставался неподвижным, и в какой-то момент Гарри решился. Он набрал воздух в легкие, будто бы собирался что-то крикнуть, но вместо этого едва слышно произнес:  
\- Я был на вашей могиле...  
Снейп вздрогнул. Гарри показалось, что он, как в замедленной съемке, смог разглядеть, как дернулись плечи профессора зельеварения, и он обернулся в ту сторону, где сидел Поттер.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - зло прошипел Снейп, глядя на него, но не позволяя увидеть собственных глаз, так как сейчас он стоял спиной к единственному источнику света.  
\- Сижу в собственном кресле, вспоминаю дневные приключения, - с привычным вызовом в тоне, маскирующим истинные чувства куда хуже, чем холод в голосе Снейпа, ответил Гарри, поспешив сменить свою скорченную позу на что-то менее напряженное. - Почему вы не спросите, как там, на кладбище Хогсмид? Ваша могила еще не успела окончательно зарасти травой, но к следующему лету она будет вся зеленая...  
\- Чего ты добиваешься? - голос зельевара стал опасно колким и звенящим. Гарри радовался, что не может видеть его лица.  
\- Ничего. Я просто рассказываю то, что произошло со мной сегодня. Вы же не можете оспорить того, что на могиле кладбища Хогсмид стоит плита с вашим именем, а так как я, к тому же, присутствовал при том, как вас, мертвого, опускали в эту могилу, я имею полное право говорить "я был на вашей могиле", раз вы до сих пор не посчитали необходимым объяснить мне, почему вы стоите здесь, живой, а не лежите там...  
\- Зачем ты ездил туда?  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Я даже не знаю... Не могу вам объяснить. Наверное, я хотел побыть один. Наверное, я хотел иметь возможность поговорить с вами... ведь стоя над этой могилой, я не ощущал вашего презрения...  
Гарри мучительно всматривался в темноту, ожидая какой угодно реакции на свои слова, произносимые лишь для того, чтобы вызвать у собеседника живой отклик вместо привычного молчаливого отторжения. И он увидел... как Снейп поднял руку и коснулся ею лба, будто бы инстинктивно пытаясь спастись от приступа мигрени.   
Этот жест вдруг показался Гарри настолько беззащитным, что он невольно поднялся со своего места и сделал шаг навстречу Снейпу, замершему перед ним.  
\- Поттер, ты делаешь мое пребывание в этом доме невыносимым - проговорил маг медленно, тяжело, словно каждое слово было могильной плитой, вдавливающей его в землю... Гарри никогда еще не слышал его голос таким. - Твои попытки влезть ко мне в душу омерзительны по своей сути и бесконечно утомительны. Неужели ты не способен это понять?  
\- Да, профессор, - с жаром подхватил Гарри, чувствуя, как по венам жидким азотом растекается паника. - Я слишком глуп, чтобы не сделать напрашивающийся вывод после того, как вы... поцеловали меня, а затем пожелали очистить мою память об этом моменте с помощью заклинания забвения! Я слишком прямолинеен, чтобы не лгать вам о том, что происходит у меня в душе... И я слишком упрям, чтобы оставить вас в покое...  
Он сделал еще один шаг вперед и почти физически почувствовал невидимый барьер, которым был окружен его учитель... барьер, который, как показалось Гарри, тот лихорадочно пытался усилить в эту самую минуту.  
\- Я все еще могу сделать это, - холодно, будто бы на глазах обрастая остриями ледяных кристаллов, произнес Снейп, и Гарри увидел, как в его пока еще опущенной правой руке тускло блеснула полированным деревом волшебная палочка.  
\- Так сделайте это! Только вам следует углубиться в мою память подальше, чтобы вытравить не только это воспоминание, но и все остальные, связанные с вами... Потому что с ними я все равно не смогу стать безразличным... к вам.  
Длинные пальцы неосознанно сжались на палочке, и Гарри подумал, что сейчас Снейп все-таки воспользуется предоставленной возможностью, чтобы заставить его отступить, забыть, исчезнуть...   
...А потом Гарри просто закрыл глаза и представил, как Снейп вновь подходит к нему совсем близко, касается холодом тонких пальцев, властно притягивает к себе и целует... Представил, как черные волосы мага скользят по его плечам, слегка касаясь шеи... Видение было настолько живым и настоящим, что Гарри стоило большого труда вновь открыть глаза и прийти в себя.  
Профессор все еще стоял перед ним, его взгляд все так же оставался скрытым тенью, но Гарри почувствовал... уловил, как настороженный дикий зверь - что-то изменилось. Словно вокруг стало чуть-чуть теплее, потому что ледяные иглы его брони обернулись в противоположную сторону, внутрь...  
\- Я расскажу тебе, как остался жив, если ты навсегда оставишь свои попытки.


	12. Рассказ

Гарри невольно отступил на полшага назад и оперся о спинку стоящего позади него дивана.  
\- Почему?..  
Он хотел что-то прибавить, чтобы вопрос не остался таким недосказанным, но почему-то договорить не вышло. Слова оказались слишком тяжелыми, чтобы выпустить их из гортани...  
\- Потому что я не желаю больше их пресекать, Поттер, - спокойно и даже с какой-то печально-доверительной нотой, выдающей усталость, проговорил Снейп. - Ты сумел выяснить определенные факты, касающиеся меня, и сделал на их основе вывод о том, что я испытываю к тебе сильные чувства. Это не так, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты это понял.  
\- А как на самом деле? - тоже устало, почти безжизненно произнес Гарри. - Объясните мне…  
Он не смотрел на своего учителя, опустив голову, позволив волосам скрыть глаза за своей завесой, но, услышав шорох мантии, сразу же представил, как Снейп привычно скрещивает руки на груди. Крестом отстранения. Крестом отрицания реальности.  
\- Я любил твою мать. Ты это знаешь. - начал он медленно, и Гарри вздрогнул от мысли о том, что сейчас, в эту минуту, он раскрывает сокровенное, открывает тот самый ящик Пандоры, о котором говорил Салазар. Едва ли эта бездна была способна породить что-то светлое. - А ты... слишком похож на нее... ты молод и довольно привлекателен. Мой интерес к тебе - всего лишь проявление недостойной склонности, которую не имеет право питать преподаватель.  
\- Но вы... больше не мой преподаватель, - тихо произнес Гарри.  
\- Это не имеет значения. Значение имеет то, что ты не нужен мне.   
Гарри вскинул голову и впился взглядом в черный силуэт стоящего перед ним.  
\- Как же ваши слова о "проклятом сопляке"? Как быть с ними и с тем... с тем, что произошло здесь прошлым вечером?  
Гарри запинался, отчаянно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, но внутри уже начинал растекаться льдистый холод звучания слов "ты мне не нужен", и его было не остановить... Никакие противоядия не могли помочь унять эту боль.  
\- Я лишь ответил на твой вопрос, Поттер. Ты так отчаянно добивался истины, что я посчитал, что ты в праве знать ответ. Вот только какой? Ты спрашивал о безразличии. И я не обманул тебя.   
\- То есть... вы просто... хотите меня? Не более?  
В этот момент прекратилась даже дрожь, которая все это время заставляла его чувствовать себя птицей, попавшейся в силки.  
Снейп молчал слишком недолго, чтобы Гарри мог заподозрить его во лжи, зацепиться за эту призрачную возможность...  
\- То, что я испытываю к тебе, не представляет для меня ценности, Поттер, и я не собираюсь потакать этим желаниям. Я был бы рад избавиться от них насовсем.   
Гарри даже не заметил, как оперся на спинку дивана всем весом и ссутулился, став похожим на уставшего старика.  
\- Вы считаете... свои чувства ко мне чем-то... жалким?  
\- Они бессмысленны и по сути вредны. Причем я бы хотел заметить: не только для меня, но и для тебя.  
\- Не вам решать, что вредно для меня, а что нет! - зло выкрикнул Гарри, резко разворачиваясь к Снейпу.  
Черный силуэт чуть качнул головой, будто бы стоящий у окна человек усмехнулся.  
\- Я хорошо осведомлен о твоем патологическом упрямстве. Это твое дело, Поттер. Я же не собираюсь больше длить эту неопределенность между нами, потому что она не приведет ни к чему хорошему.  
\- Может быть... может быть вы просто боитесь того, что не можете контролировать? То, что раскрывает вас? Может быть, вы просто слишком привыкли, что ваша собственная жизнь, ваши чувства были уменьшены до невидимых размеров и спрятаны так глубоко, что их трудно было найти даже вам самому?  
Секунду назад он кричал, а теперь его голос звучал тише и глуше самого осторожного шепота. В какой-то момент он даже подумал о том, что перешел на парсултанг.  
В ответ ему тоже послышался шепот, но совсем иной, напоенный яростью и пренебрежением:  
\- Не тебе рассуждать о том, чего я могу бояться и что я прячу! Это не твое дело и твоим оно никогда не будет! Ты всего лишь мальчишка, ты ничего не знаешь о жизни, и я не желаю преподавать тебе уроки ее познания! Я никому больше ничего не должен! Ни Дамблдору, ни Ордену, ни твоей матери, ни тебе!..  
Гарри словно бы ударили раскаленным хлыстом, и он дернулся, чуть не потеряв опору. После этих слов... он больше не мог упираться, огрызаться и гнуть свою линию... Словно сказочная злая колдунья, он терял свою силу после того, как они были произнесены. И ему больше ничего не оставалось...  
\- Я... прошу у вас прощения... профессор.   
Сказав это, Гарри медленно встал, отстранился от дивана и пошел из гостиной прочь.  
Он услышал все.  
Понял все.  
Все то, что он узнал и чего сумел добиться, не имело никакого значения, потому что единственной силой, способной что-то изменить, была воля Снейпа, и она была направлена против него, Гарри.   
На лестнице он запнулся, но сумел удержаться, крепче вцепившись в поручень, и поднялся наверх.  
Нигде не зажигая света, Гарри тихо проскользнул в свою комнату и там опустился прямо на пол у двери.  
Какое значение теперь имело... что-либо вообще?..  
Снейп испытывал к нему чувства... и не важно, насколько они были сильны... он не хотел, чтобы они жили в его душе. Причиняли ли они ему боль или были просто глубоко отвратительны... какая разница?  
Гарри не имел права разбираться в причинах, потому что был изгнан из этого чуждого ему мира.  
Он скорчился у стены, обхватив руками прижатые к груди колени.  
Может быть, нужно было оставить все как есть? Если бы он не спрашивал? Если бы не предпринимал своих попыток - все было бы иначе?  
Нет...  
Снейп был уверен в своем решении. Его подвели чувства, в какой-то момент бесцеремонно завладевшие им... Но он сумел обуздать их очень быстро. Отсечь, как щупальца морского чудовища, вылезшего из глубин подсознания.  
Что ж... он действительно мог... он всегда умел... уничтожать все живое в своей душе...  
Черные пряди волос рассыпались по плечам и коленям, сжавшимся в единое целое, скрыли дрожь пальцев, вцепившихся в ткань одежды, скомкавших ее...  
Нет, Гарри не плакал, нет... он словно бы разучился уже давно. Что-то невероятно тяжелое, невыносимое… заставляло его сухо всхлипывать и судорожно вдыхать воздух, которого почему-то стало слишком мало...

Гарри знал, что иногда реальность дает временную передышку, возможность побыть в вакууме без чувств и эмоций, практически без всего. И он, как мог, ценил это время, этот краткий миг, когда анестезия только начинает действовать и боль кажется далекой и вполне переносимой.  
Со странным ощущением легкости во всем теле и пустоты в душе он спустился вниз, вернулся в гостиную и сел в то же самое кресло. Ждать.  
Снейп должен был вернуться сюда. Гарри не знал почему, но был в этом уверен.  
Ночь уже перевалила через середину, и скоро уже должно было начать светать.   
В доме было тихо... так тихо, что Гарри окунулся в ощущение, что он остался здесь один... Один на всей планете... Бесполезный герой прошлого, не способный ни на что, кроме повторения бессмысленных воспоминаний.  
Что ждало его впереди? Какой должна была стать его новая жизнь... жизнь без постоянного страха за себя и близких, жизнь без войны?  
У него больше не было той, которая должна была стать самым близким человеком, разделить все его печали... И он сам отказался от нее, сам ее предал.  
Он сам отдалился от друзей, перестал встречаться с ними и звать их...   
Его крестник никогда не видел его... Он оказался еще более худшим крестным отцом, чем Сириус...  
Он часто задумывался о том, зачем ему эта новая жизнь, но теперь впору было подумать о том, зачем он был нужен ей?   
Эти мысли скользили в его сознании медленно, как чуть подтаивающие куски льда соскальзывают с ледяной вершины айсберга и медленно движутся в сторону непроглядно-черной глади океана...  
Вновь услышав знакомый еле различимый шорох шагов по лестнице, Гарри даже не повернул голову в сторону входящего. Снейп действительно вернулся в гостиную... едва ли кто-то кроме него самого мог сказать, зачем, но его присутствие тут же наполнило комнату студеным холодом спокойствия.  
\- Я вернулся, чтобы услышать ваш рассказ, профессор, - сухими, будто бы обветренными губами проговорил Гарри, не смотря на Снейпа.  
\- Хорошо, - просто ответил зельевар.  
В замороженном сознании Гарри шевельнулась непрошенная мысль:   
"Пока он будет рассказывать, я смогу просто слушать его голос..."  
Снейп прошел мимо него и сел в одно из кресел, стоящее рядом с окном, так, что теперь Гарри мог различить лишь его профиль на фоне едва заметно редеющей темноты.   
Впрочем, Гарри до сих пор ни разу не поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Еще задолго до окончания войны я знал, что мне предстоит умереть. И это едва ли будет смерть в битве, - начал свой рассказ маг, и Гарри невольно затаил дыхание, слушая простые, лишенные резкости и темных эмоций интонации в его голосе... - Я являлся двойным агентом и всю правду обо мне знал лишь один человек, который сам находился в большой опасности. С его смертью я терял какие-либо гарантии выживания. При этом у меня были веские причины для того, чтобы продолжать жить. Да, эти причины касались тебя, Поттер. Меньше всего я хотел быть единственным хранителем той информации, которой обладал, но это от меня не зависело. К тому же, после смерти Дамблдора, которая в определенный момент стала совершенно неизбежной, я остался единственным, кто мог помочь тебе завершить твою миссию.  
\- Вы... были согласны с планом Дамблдора отправить меня на смерть? - дрогнувшим голосом спросил Гарри, почувствовав на какой-то миг, что анестезия перестает действовать.  
\- Разумеется, нет, - спокойно, но при этом совершенно категорично ответил Снейп. - Но у меня не было возможности как-либо опровергнуть его доводы, так как я не обладал даже частью той информации, которой располагал он и которую в виде подсказок передавал тебе и твоим друзьям. Все, на что я мог рассчитывать - возможность быстро сориентироваться в тот момент, когда мне будет ясна вся картина. И для того, чтобы дожить до этого момента, я начал подготовку...  
\- К инсценировке собственной смерти? - тихо проговорил Гарри.  
\- Да, - в тон отозвался Снейп. - Я рассказал о своем желании Дамблдору, и он согласился мне помочь, так как не видел в моей идее никакого вреда для своего плана...  
Гарри жадно вслушивался в интонации голоса своего бывшего учителя, и когда среди них едва уловимо сверкнуло презрение, успокоенный, облокотился на спинку кресла чуть сильнее, чем прежде. Как он ни старался, ему было не стереть из памяти тот разговор, что явил ему Омут Памяти... разговор, из которого он узнал о неизбежности собственной гибели ради жизни всего магического мира... Как он ни старался забыть о предательстве близкого друга, оно так и осталось незаживающей раной в памяти…  
\- И в чем же заключалась его помощь?  
\- Слушай меня внимательно и не перебивай, Поттер! - резко оборвал его Снейп, заставив Гарри безотчетно вздрогнуть.  
Ему оставалось лишь покорно кивнуть, дожидаясь продолжения.  
\- Для начала мне предстояло раздобыть два довольно редких артефакта, а затем самостоятельно изготовить третий.   
В хранилище семейных реликвий семейства Малфоев мне повезло найти Темное Зеркало. Именно в тот миг, когда я впервые увидел эту вещь, я подумал о том, что могу попытаться отсрочить свою гибель и ускользнуть от опасности, которой я подвергался, находясь подле Волан-де-Морта.  
Темные Зеркала были изготовлены магами еще в 16 веке. В эпоху средневековья они использовались весьма часто, но со временем об этой мрачной вещи попросту позабыли. Трудно сказать наверняка, зачем его создали, но с его помощью было совершено достаточное количество зла... Я же собирался вывернуть свойства этой вещи наизнанку и использовать во благо.  
Темное Зеркало действовало просто. Имея вид простого неброского медальона со вправленным в него осколком темного стекла, оно выглядело незаметно на шее любого мага. Когда его носитель надевал второй точно такой же медальон на шею другого человека, то мгновенно обретал его облик. В отличие от оборотного зелья, этот эффект не ослабевал и длился ровно столько, сколько обе части артефакта находились у носителей.  
С помощью этой вещи убийцы проникали в дома к своим жертвам, насильники обманывали честных жен, злые шутники до смерти пугали простаков, ведь второй медальон можно было повесить на шею трупа, и его облик тут же копировался со всеми ранами и кровью...  
Перед мысленным взором Гарри вновь, в тысячный раз, встало подернутое болью видение комнаты в Визжащей хижине... кровь, толчками выходящая из раны в шее Снейпа... смертельно бледное лицо с лихорадочно горящими глазами...  
\- Ты видел меня в тот миг, - будто бы прочтя мысли Гарри, тихо проговорил зельевар. - Можешь не сомневаться, я действительно умирал.  
\- Но когда я вернулся за вашим телом после битвы...  
\- Это уже был не я, - спокойно закончил Снейп. - К моему величайшему удивлению, план сработал. Но обо всем по порядку.   
Для инсценировки мне требовался претендент на роль двойника, портал, с помощью которого я должен был произвести обмен, и логово, в котором я мог переждать опасность и, при необходимости, залечить раны. В качестве логова я использовал старую полуподземную пещеру, находящуюся в глубине Запретного леса. Об этой пещере кроме меня знал разве что Хагрид... Да и великан наведывался туда крайне редко. Я перенес в эту пещеру часть своих запасов, отобрав ингредиенты, из которых можно было быстро скомпоновать исцеляющие зелья для разных типов ран, также расставил колбы с готовыми зельями, такими, которые были способны сохранять свои свойства долгое время.  
Для создания портала я получил все необходимое от Дамблдора. Но мне был нужен не просто стационарный коридор из точки А в точку Б. Мне пришлось создавать портал, который я мог перемещать, буквально носить с собой. Для этого мне потребовался второй артефакт - сосуд, поддерживающий содержимое в состоянии левитации. Мне было необходимо, чтобы предмет, являющийся порталом, не соприкасался ни с чем, при этом всегда находясь при мне. Я выбрал тонкую иглу и поместил ее в сосуд, где она парила, не касаясь стенок изнутри. Этот сосуд я хранил на шее вместе с медальоном - половиной Темного Зеркала. В любой миг я мог открыть сосуд, вытряхнуть из него иглу и, коснувшись ее, перенестись в свою пещеру.  
Гарри слушал, больше не прерывая профессора ни на миг. Сложность схемы приготовлений к смерти заворожила его. Однако, это было далеко не все, и Гарри это понимал. Всего этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы ускользнуть от опасности в лице самого Темного Лорда.  
Тем временем Снейп ровным тоном продолжал свой рассказ.  
\- Мой двойник должен был быть мертв. Однако я не желал пятнать руки кровью даже ради достижения своей цели, поэтому я нашел другое решение. Как раз в то время, когда я думал над этой задачей, я услышал от Аберфорта, что в Хогсмиде объявился молодой вампир. Этот тип переселился поближе к школе магии, чтобы иметь возможность поохотиться на учеников. Вампир оказался совсем еще юным, в его планах не было убийств, он желал лишь немного полакомиться свежей кровью, держа себя в руках и отпуская жертв после нападения. Но преподаватели Хогвартс обязаны были предотвратить это. Я пообещал остальным, что прогоню вампира, не нанося серьезного оскорбления уважаемому сообществу кровопийц, которое, как ты должен знать, вот уже двести с лишним лет находится в состоянии мира с волшебниками.  
Гарри лишь кратко кивнул, с болезненной резкостью представляя все то, о чем рассказывал воскресший из мертвых.  
\- Я приготовил зелье, которое должно было погрузить вампира в продолжительный сон, сродни сну, в который они погружаются после сытной трапезы. Только моя жертва должна была остаться без угощения. Я выследил наглеца, заговорил с ним, представившись одним из старожилов Хогсмида. Обещал ему помощь в обмен на вознаграждение, на которое вампиры редко бывают скупы. За разговором я незаметно подсыпал зелье в его бокал и принялся ждать. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что во время наиболее сильной жажды крови вампиры нередко пьют вино, чтобы хоть немного заглушить зов и вернуть себе трезвость мысли?  
Гарри вновь покорно кивнул, хотя в этот момент, представляя, как Снейп в одиноком доме на самой окраине деревушки Хогсмид разговаривал с голодным вампиром, он не мог бы припомнить даже самых простейших сведений из курса Защиты от темных сил.  
\- Когда вампир потерял сознание, я уменьшил его и с помощью уже готового портала перенес в свою тайную пещеру. Надев на его шею Темное Зеркало, я смог убедиться в том, что магия работает именно так, как мне нужно. Затем я скрыл этот артефакт так, что при осмотре тела его не смог бы обнаружить маг среднего уровня.  
\- Значит, я вместо вас я видел на похоронах вампира, погруженного в летаргический сон? - произнес Гарри, не скрывая в тоне боли, пропитывающей его мысли в этот миг.  
\- Именно так. И в его облике, как в зеркале отражался мой вид в то самое время. Пока ты присутствовал на бессмысленной затянутой церемонии, я лежал на полу пещеры. Темное Зеркало - довольно умно придуманный артефакт. Оно позволяет вносить коррективы в воссозданный образ, не выдавая обмана. Когда моего двойника готовили к похоронам, ему наверняка скрыли раны от укуса Нагайны. И они так и остались загримированными, хотя по моей шее кровь продолжала струиться еще какое-то время.  
Гарри медленно качнул головой, заставив густые черные пряди оставить привычное место на плечах. Ему было трудно спокойно воспринять новость о том, что он стал жертвой обмана... что его чувства были направлены в пустоту... Та горечь и боль, что мучила его в день похорон... удушливая дурнота, накатившая в церкви... были ли они лишь нелепым проявлением его наивной природы?  
\- О, только не стоит предаваться сожалениям о пролитых в тот день слезах, - ядовито проговорил Снейп, вновь безошибочно трактовав молчание Гарри. - Тебя должен успокаивать тот факт, что от смерти меня отделял буквально тонкий волос.  
\- Волос? - в этот момент в памяти Гарри шевельнулось полузабытое, вроде бы, совершенно незначительное воспоминание.  
\- Да.  
\- Подождите, но как же вам удалось выжить? Вы были при смерти... точнее, мы с Роном и Гермионой были уверены, что вы умерли на наших глазах... а ведь вам нужно было еще совершить подмену... а потом... как-то исцелиться от яда, проникшего в вашу кровь?  
\- Для этого мне и потребовалось создать третий артефакт... Но сложность заключалась не в его создании, а в том, чтобы найти человека, готового мне помочь...  
\- И вы попросили помощи у... Нарциссы Малфой? – неожиданно для самого себя выпалил Гарри.  
\- Откуда тебе это известно? - вновь резко, подобно охотящейся кобре, подался вперед, в его сторону зельевар.  
\- Я был у нее... говорил с ней. Она не рассказала, но... я видел на ее руке шрам от какой-то веревки. И... я помню, что ей есть за что быть обязанной вам.  
Снейп вроде бы удовлетворился этим ответом и вновь скрестил руки на груди, став привычно похожим на одну из горгулий, украшающих башни Нотр Дам.  
\- Все верно. Мне пришлось напомнить ей о том, что именно я взял на себя миссию, возложенную на ее сына. Миссию, которую он не смог бы выполнить никогда. Она безропотно согласилась помочь мне. Подозреваю, что, когда нить натянулась, ей пришлось нелегко.  
\- Эта нить держала вас на грани между жизнью и смертью?  
\- Она была создана так, чтобы передавать часть душевных и физических сил, воли от одного человека другому. Для того, чтобы я мог выиграть время и сделать все, что требовалось.  
\- Что ж..., - после некоторого молчания, ознаменовавшего не то паузу, не то резковатое окончание рассказа Снейпа, проговорил Гарри, - ваш план был восхитителен. Я не могу не признать это...  
\- Поверь мне, Поттер, я совершенно не нуждаюсь в твоих похвалах, - холодно отозвался зельевар.   
\- Разумеется, профессор... Единственное, что кажется мне странным - то, что такое сложное и, по сути, хрупкое построение все-таки сработало. Ведь вас могли убить тысячей способов, от которых вы не нашли бы спасения даже с тем набором артефактов, что у вас был.   
\- Разумеется. Меня могли бы просто уничтожить с помощью Авада Кедавра, и я был бы мертв мгновенно. Но мне почему-то казалось, что моим убийцей должен был стать именно Волан-де-Морт. А он, как я знал, предпочитал эффектные способы наказания отступников по-настоящему действенным.   
Ты прав, Поттер, все могло быть разрушено очень легко. Я мог быть обездвижен настолько, что не смог бы воспользоваться порталом... меня могли ранить слишком сильно и нить на запястье Нарциссы просто порвалась бы... Нарцисса могла не выдержать боли... я мог оказаться в окружении свидетелей, которые не дали бы мне совершить задуманное... и так далее. Но мне повезло. И прежде всего мне повезло со способом убийства, выбранным Темным Лордом. Яд Нагайны! Самая простая и обыденная опасность, которая грозила мне на протяжении многих лет и от которой я сделал противоядие в первую же очередь.  
\- Когда Невилл отрубил голову этой твари... я на секунду испытал настоящее счастье, - признался Гарри.  
Снейп словно бы не расслышал этих слов.  
\- Но у меня появилась проблема, разрешить которую оказалось не так уж легко. Уходя, Волан-де-Морт забрал мою палочку. Я оказался в пещере без нее. К счастью, и портал, и Темное Зеркало работали и без магических пассов, но все, что я мог сделать, это выпить противоядие и ждать. Ждать пришлось довольно долго.  
\- Пока Нарцисса не сняла нитяной браслет?  
\- Да. Благодаря свойствам этого предмета она доподлинно знала, что я остался жив. И, даже более того, видела, когда я пришел в себя. Натяжение постепенно ослабевало, пока браслет не повис на ее руке, как обыкновенная нитка. Тогда Нарцисса написала мне письмо, с вопросом, не требуется ли мне какая-либо помощь, и отправила с совой. Я уже пришел в себя, раны успели закрыться. Я написал ей ответ с просьбой найти для меня палочку. Сейчас я пользуюсь палочкой одного из домашних слуг Малфоев.  
\- Сколько же вы находились без сознания?.. Вы как-то обмолвились о том, что не знали о назначении Ньюмана...  
\- Около недели.  
\- И все это время Нарцисса держала вас, не позволяя умереть от раны?  
\- Это так. Миссис Малфой оказалась по-настоящему сильной союзницей, но я расцениваю ее помощь лишь как честно выплаченный долг и не более.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - с долей горечи проговорил Гарри. - Вы привыкли мерить этой категорией все, что касается человеческих отношений...  
\- Это гораздо проще и вернее, чем пытаться измерять все категорией лживых чувств. Слишком велика погрешность, - едко и вместе с тем болезненно откровенно ответил зельевар.  
Внезапно Гарри осознал, что у него не осталось больше сил на новые вопросы и новые откровения о человеке, сидящем перед ним.   
За окнами заметно посветлело, и теперь он мог разглядеть не только силуэт собеседника, но и его строгие черты в обрамлении тяжелых прядей черных волос. Снейп вновь предстал перед ним привычно закрытой книгой, хотя теперь Гарри не мог пожаловаться на недостаток информации о последних событиях из его жизни.  
Что он узнал? Как именно Снейпу удалось избежать смерти? Как сам Гарри был обманут вместе с остальным магическим миром... Но ведь благодаря этому его бывший учитель сидел сейчас в объятой предутренним сумраком гостиной... был так близко... что можно было протянуть руку... почувствовать дыхание, биение сердца... и уколы ледяных игл, усеивающих броню этого человека.  
Гарри понимал, что будь он сам чуточку глупее и чуточку горячее, в этот миг он погрузился бы в спасительную мысль о том, что все это Снейп сделал ради него... ради его жизни и безопасности...  
Но в кровь Гарри было введено слишком много откровений, и предыдущие успели разъесть русло вен, так что теперь нечему было греть ему сердце.  
Долг, вновь это неотступное проклятье. Теперь Гарри казалось, что носить его было куда труднее, чем ненавистный шрам на лбу...  
Чувство долга заставляло Снейпа двигаться, как марионетку, как полуживого... оно не позволило ему даже нормально умереть... звало буквально из могилы...  
Повинуясь новому половодью удушающе сильного порыва, Гарри встал с кресла и приблизился к Снейпу. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев холодной кисти учителя, Гарри надтреснуто проговорил:  
\- Спасибо вам... Знаю, не по своей воле, но вы сделали для меня все... И теперь я действительно не имею права лезть к вам в душу и причинять какую бы то ни было боль. Я надеюсь, что как только внешний барьер будет снят, вы покинете этот дом и будете свободны навсегда.  
Снейп встал со своего места и сделал шаг назад, очевидно, отдаляясь от тяготящей его близости Гарри.  
\- Способность к проникновенным речам ты, несомненно, унаследовал от матери.  
Гарри не нашелся что ответить. Вновь, как и много раз до этого, он просто сбежал к себе, забыв о гриффиндорской гордости и упрямой привычке доводить все до логического конца.  
У этого разговора не было правильного завершения. Он должен был быть оборван, как крик умирающего.  
Вернувшись к себе в комнату, Гарри лег на кровать. Измученный лицезрением собеседника взгляд бездумно остановился на привычной точке потолка. Но Гарри видел совсем другое... бокал вина в руках вампира... шрам на запястье Нарциссы Малфой... похоронную процессию, бредущую по улочке Хогсмид... безымянную пещеру в Запретном лесу с распростершимся окровавленным телом... Нагайну в прозрачном пузыре защитной магии... "Тебе больше не нужно ненавидеть меня..." медленно падающие веки, скрывающие неистовый взгляд...  
Любил ли ты меня?  
Любишь ли теперь?  
Почему... ты запретил себе?..  
В этот момент в его сознании сработал какой-то неведомый предохранитель. Гарри ясно вспомнилась страница из "Всеобъемлющей книги заклинаний 18-20 веков", на которой красовался заголовок "Заклятье мгновенного засыпания"...  
Он встал с постели и, как зомби, вышел из комнаты. Спустился вниз. Снейпа уже не было в гостиной. Гарри подхватил объемный фолиант и понес наверх, к себе.   
Вновь оказавшись в своей комнате, он раскрыл книгу, нашел нужную страницу и бездумно прочел заклятье. Произнеся последнее слово, он выронил книгу из рук и без сознания повалился на кровать.

Веселый улыбчивый малыш шагал ему навстречу, протягивая ручки в непоколебимой уверенности, что его поддержат, ему помогут, а если он упадет - пожалеют, и все вновь станет хорошо.  
\- Ты ему понравился, можешь не сомневаться. Он не слишком доверчив по отношению к незнакомцам... Прости, Гарри...  
\- Нет, миссис Тонкс, вы говорите именно так, как есть. Моя вина перед Тэдди очевидна. Но я постараюсь исправиться.   
Мать Нимфадоры Тонкс кивнула, глядя на него светлыми глазами, в которых не было и тени осуждения.  
\- Как твои дела, Гарри? Ты выглядишь усталым...  
\- В порядке, спасибо. Просто... я никак не привыкну к тому, что часть дня нужно все-таки отводить сну.  
Гарри улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с малыша, который то подбегал к нему, то уносился в коридор, крепко прижимая к груди только что подаренную игрушку - прозрачный небьющийся шар, внутри которого, стоило только его коснуться, распускались яркие цветы.  
\- Ну это обычное дело для молодого человека в твоем возрасте, - с ответной улыбкой отозвалась миссис Тонкс. - Рон и Гермиона приходят к тебе?  
\- Иногда. Я был бы рад видеть их чаще, но сейчас у них много забот.  
\- Конечно. Подготовка к свадьбе...  
\- Да. Кстати, миссис Тонкс, вы все еще не сказали мне дату, на которую перенесено крещение Тэдди.  
В светлом взгляде женщины промелькнула тень.  
\- Гарри... давай дождемся окончания суда над моей сестрой... Я думала, что смогу начать подготовку, но теперь чувствую, что из-за этой неопределенности у меня просто нет сил думать о чем-то другом... Ты же слышал о том, что они могут...   
\- Использовать дементоров? Да... Я знаю об этом. И, поверьте, миссис Тонкс, я костьми лягу, но не дам им это сделать.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Гарри... за все... Знаешь, я счастлива, что Дора и Ремус выбрали именно тебя. Нет, правда. Не кори себя за долгое отсутствие, я прекрасно понимаю, каково тебе пришлось... и уверена, что ты до сих пор не оправился от всего, что произошло.  
\- Это правда, - Гарри опустил голову и тут же случайно поймал взгляд малыша, вновь остановившегося у его колен и с любопытством разглядывающего гостя. В этом взгляде не было ничего, что так привык видеть Гарри - горечи, страха, боли и разочарования... зеленые глаза Тэдди были чисты и прекрасны. Заглянув в них, можно было увидеть отражение того мира, в котором жила душа ребенка - мира света и доброго волшебства. Тэдди был еще слишком мал, чтобы понимать, что мир реальный поступил с ним жестоко с самого начала, одним взмахом лишив его самых дорогих людей, которые могли бы любить и защищать его всю его жизнь. - Но я должен взять себя в руки. Я понял это. Моя жизнь принадлежит не только мне...  
\- Ты прав. Совершенно прав. Знаешь, Гарри, я сама пришла к этому очень не просто... но мне пришлось собрать всю свою волю и найти причины для того, чтобы жить дальше. Ради Тэдди, ради сестры, пусть ей и кажется, что ей наплевать на меня. Поверь, эта связь с дорогими людьми - иногда она становится спасением.  
Гарри лишь согласно кивнул, почувствовав, что к горлу подступил давящий ком.  
\- Миссис Тонкс, - тут же спросил он, постаравшись справиться с собой и вернуться к более простой непринужденной беседе, - а почему Тэдди до сих пор ни разу не изменился?  
\- Я не знаю, Гарри, - несколько растерянно проговорила бабушка малыша. - Если честно, я впервые вижу, чтобы он сохранял цвет глаз и волос неизменным так долго. Мне кажется, он пытается показать тебе тебя самого. Посмотри, у него сейчас зеленые глаза и черные волосы. Думаю, если бы он мог, он и шрам твой скопировал бы.  
\- О, лучше не надо, - невесело улыбнувшись, проговорил Гарри. Он изловчился и поймал вертлявого малыша, поднял и посадил к себе на колени, чтобы еще раз взглянуть в его глаза. - Тебе такое украшение совершенно ни к чему, правильно, Тэд?  
Ребенок замер, внимательно слушая, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Я приду к тебе на следующей неделе. Обещаю. И мы погуляем вместе. Если твоя бабушка разрешит, я даже свожу тебя в зоопарк.

Покинув гостеприимный дом супругов Тонкс, Гарри вышел на незнакомую улицу и бездумно побрел вперед, верный своей привычке превращать возвращение домой в нечто похожее на блуждания бездомного.  
Он наконец-то повидался со своим крестником... Это было действительно очень здорово. Гарри был счастлив увидеть малыша, для которого должен был стать кем-то особенным... если не заменить отца, то по крайней мере научиться поддерживать его всю его жизнь.  
Ему было приятно увидеться и с матерью Тонкс, женщиной, которая многое о нем знала и отчасти понимала, что творилось у него в душе...  
Он улыбался им... ему даже казалось, что что-то теплое действительно касалось сердца... Но на самом деле он чувствовал себя кувшином, разбитым и аккуратно склеенным... чьи яркие узоры надежно скрывали от пристальных глаз испещренные трещинами стенки...  
Анестезия прекратила свое действие слишком быстро. Ему было больно, бесконечно больно...  
Он брел по улице, мимолетно цепляясь взглядом за фасады новых домов. Ощутимый ветер ерошил его волосы и заставлял идти волнами ткань футболки. От ветра слегка колыхались свободные концы невзрачного нитяного браслета на его правой руке... Проснувшись утром, Гарри тут же бросился к шкафу и отыскал среди накопившихся за несколько месяцев безделушек подарок Нарциссы Малфой.  
"Я не могу вам сказать, потому что я связана клятвой, но заверяю вас, что в этой вещи нет ничего опасного. Наоборот, она может вам еще пригодиться… В любом случае, именно вы должны ею владеть"  
Если когда-нибудь... еще раз возникнет опасность для вашей жизни, эта вещь будет на моем запястье... Всегда.   
Вы повторяете слова о долге... вы так долго были должны мне... мою собственную жизнь... Настала моя очередь стать должником.  
Дорога уводила его все дальше и дальше от того места, куда он трансгрессировал, чтобы постучаться в дверь дома миссис Тонкс, а он по-прежнему не знал, куда идет и что будет делать в ближайшее время.  
Поттер, кажется, ты перебрал все варианты. В Лондоне и окрестностях не осталось мест, куда ты мог бы направиться под вымышленным предлогом. Возвращайся домой. Превращайся в его часть, как кирпич фундамента, как черепица на крыше... это твоя судьба.  
Гарри хотел было мотнуть головой, но решил не противоречить голосу подсознания, так как, по сути, это было бессмысленно.  
Трансгрессировать? Вновь еловый запах и иглы на коленях? Вновь тихий пригород, калитка с чужим именем и фамилией? Одиночество, тоска, боль...  
Ну а как же без них?  
Гарри резко остановился. Огляделся. Нет, здесь нельзя, есть прохожие.  
Ему пришлось пройти еще несколько кварталов, прежде чем он нашел тихий двор, пригодный для незаметного исчезновения. Мгновение - и он растворился в воздухе, а тот заспешил прочь, подгоняемый предгрозовым ветром.  
А Гарри вновь ощутил привычное прикосновение пушистых еловых лап. Он выбрался из их объятий и зашагал по мягкой траве парка.   
Сейчас он вернется домой и займется готовкой. Да, именно так. Постарается приготовить что-то чуть более сложное, чем кофе или чай. Пусть даже ради этого придется вызвать Кикимера для консультаций.  
Гарри быстро вышел из парка и зашагал по улочке, ведущей к его дому. По дороге ему показалось, что он слышит за спиной шаги, чуть более быстрые, чем обычные шаги гуляющих по дорожкам парка. Гарри даже обернулся, но не заметил никого подозрительного. Просто прохожие, просто маглы...  
В самый разгар дня людей здесь было немного, но все-таки они были. Какая-то женщина спешила в магазин, находящийся за углом, двое мужчин шли, переговариваясь, кажется, к автомобилю одного из них... еще один мужчина направлялся к контейнерам с мусором, держа в руках увесистые пакеты...   
Только что Гарри вроде бы совершенно спокойно шел своей дорогой, но вдруг что-то заставило его споткнуться. Понимание, что все эти люди как-то слишком машинально отвернули взгляды, когда он осмотрел улицу...  
Холодея, он вновь поднял взгляд и увидел, что те самые трое мужчин идут к нему, на глазах ускоряя шаги.  
Внезапно калитка его дома, до которой Гарри оставалось около сотни метров, резко распахнулась, как будто ее вышибли тараном, и знакомый голос крикнул:  
\- Гарри!!! Скорее!  
Гарри бросился вперед, и незнакомцы рванулись к нему. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться - за ним бросились те, кто был позади.   
Гарри услышал свист и мимо него тут же пронеслась яркая волна заклятья. Остолбеней? Империус? По крайней мере это была не Авада.  
Точно в замедленной съемке, Гарри увидел, как его преследователи вновь поднимают волшебные палочки... но ему оставалось всего несколько шагов...  
На бегу шепча слова впускающего заклинания, Гарри успел только коснуться палочкой таблички, и чьи-то руки втянули его внутрь.  
Он упал на гравиевую дорожку собственного дома, но от удара его все-таки уберегли. Цепкие пальцы сжались на его плечах.  
\- Что... случилось? - только и смог выдохнуть Гарри.  
\- Внешний барьер был снят.  
Подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с темным пламенем глаз Снейпа. Слишком близко, чтобы не обжечься.  
Гарри невольно отпрянул.  
\- Они... хотели меня убить?  
\- Нет. Скорее, собирались взять в плен. Внезапная смерть - слишком просто...  
Снейп помог ему подняться. Опираясь на его руку, Гарри почувствовал напряжение, сковывающее мышцы руки зельевара.  
\- Вы вновь спасли меня...  
\- Поттер! Это не имеет значения!  
Гарри запоздало оторвал взгляд от лица своего спасителя и уставился на запертую калитку. За ней не слышалось ничего кроме мирных шумов загородной улицы. Так, словно опасность начисто отрезал второй, внутренний барьер.  
\- Почему... сняли барьер?  
\- Они поймали того, кто напал на мракоборца. Всего час назад.   
\- Поймали?   
\- Да. Один из этих людей вновь совершил нападение на дежурного, и его взяли.   
\- Откуда вы?...  
\- Поттер, ты не хочешь пойти в дом?  
\- Да...  
Гарри покорно побрел вслед за Снейпом, чувствуя, как его начинает трясти.  
Переступив порог дома, он бездумно прошел в кухню и начал машинально наливать себе холодный чай. Его руки дрожали, поэтому получалось не слишком хорошо. Снейп вошел вслед за ним и, достав свою волшебную палочку, также, кажется, автоматически произнес разогревающее заклятье.  
\- Если бы вы не окликнули меня на улице...   
\- Ты оказался бы в их руках.   
Внезапно Гарри вскинул голову и остро, слишком цепко для своего растерянного состояния, взглянул в глаза зельевара.  
\- Вы назвали меня по имени. Без "мистер" и "Поттер".  
Черты лица Снейпа тут же исказил гнев.  
\- Тебя взволновало только это?..  
\- Да! Вы произнесли мое имя. Так, будто оно действительно дорого вам...  
Вместо сковывающего льда запоздалого осознания опасности по венам Гарри начала быстро распространяться горячая волна. Но донимающая его дрожь никуда не делась.  
\- Ты просто идиот, Поттер...  
\- Называйте как хотите... только... произнесите это имя еще раз... всего один раз...  
В его голосе прозвучала неподдельная мольба.  
Снейп не ответил, но в следующий миг Гарри шагнул вперед и прижался к черной ткани, закрывающей грудь Снейпа... уткнулся лбом, вдыхая знакомый, родной запах, намертво связанный в его памяти с чудесным спасением из ледяного плена.  
\- Я люблю вас... Можете пытать меня Круциатусом, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать...  
В ответ затянутые в черное руки окружили его своим кольцом, бледные пальцы коснулись непокорных черных вихров.  
\- Я не сомневался, что ты не сможешь сдержать свое обещание, - тихо проговорил Снейп, и Гарри показалось, что земля уходит у него из-под ног, настолько ощутимой была звучащая в этом голосе нежность.  
\- А я сомневался... в том, что вы тогда сказали неправду... Но, все-таки, это была ложь, - проговорил он и сжал веки, чтобы побыстрее изгнать непрошенные слезы. Наивно надеясь, что они останутся незамеченными. - Барьер снят, вы свободны. Только... я не знаю, что будет со мной, если вы уйдете...  
\- Я не уйду, - тихо ответил Снейп и властно притянул Гарри к себе.  
А потом был поцелуй, долгий... настолько долгий, что если бы этих двоих ждали за порогом всадники Апокалипсиса, они потеряли бы терпение и вернулись в преисподнюю... молчание, более густое, чем привычная тишина этого дома, разлитый чай и упершиеся в столешницу острые локти, тихий шорох мантии...  
\- Я знаю... вы меня вновь оттолкнете... - задыхаясь, торопливо прошептал Гарри, не отпуская Снейпа из цепких объятий, - но, прошу вас, обещайте мне... не пытаться снова обмануть меня... у вас слишком хорошо это выходит.  
\- Требуешь от меня обещаний? - проговорил Снейп с усмешкой, показавшейся Гарри незавершенной без порции яда, которой обычно бывали наполнены все ее предшественницы. - А имеешь ли ты на это право?  
\- Нет... не имею...  
Гарри смело взглянул в черные, как безлунная ночь, глаза самого дорогого ему человека.  
\- Я действительно люблю вас, - повторил он и сам, хоть и с невероятным душевным усилием, отстранился от Снейпа. - И потому не желаю нарушать границы вашей свободы.  
Он вышел из кухни и начал подниматься по лестнице, не смея даже пытаться дать себе отчет о том, что творится в его душе в этот момент.


	13. Жертва

– Они допрашивают его уже четыре часа, – сообщил Салазар, материализовавшись на грязноватом фоне своего средневекового холста. – Там весь мракоборческий центр – такое столпотворение! Как они надеются в такой суете нормально сделать свою работу? Помню, я обходился получасом разговора тет-а-тет... и парой правильно подобранных заклятий...  
– Вполне возможно, допрос не даст им никаких результатов, – мрачно произнес Снейп, стоящий напротив картины в привычной позе со скрещенными на груди руками.  
– Подозреваешь, что они специально обработали его перед нападением? – с любопытством спросил основатель факультета Слизерин.  
– Более чем вероятно. По крайней мере, я уверен, что сыворотка правды им не поможет.  
Гарри переводил взгляд с одного слизеринца на другого, невесело размышляя над тем, что в его собственном доме Гриффиндор остался в меньшинстве. Даже почтовый грач и то явно косил не в ту сторону.  
– А теперь я прошу вас пояснить мне, о чем идет речь, – требовательный тон Гарри вклинился в разговор двух магов.  
Салазар перевел на него искристо-зеленый взгляд, и на лице основателя Хогвартс тут же появилась ласковая улыбка, совершенно не гармонирующая с хищным выражением глаз.  
– Разумеется, мой любимый ученик, проворковал Слизерин, явно не упуская случая подточить терпение присутствующего в комнате Снейпа. – Я только что вернулся из рамы своего портрета, висящего в кабинете Дерека Фоусикера... То есть, конечно, портрет принадлежал старине Годрику, но...  
– Салазар, давай опустим, – тут же резко оборвал его Снейп.  
Бровь древнего мага дрогнула, но Слизерин посчитал мудрым смолчать, и Гарри тут же пришло в голову, что подобная ситуация скорее всего была для разговора этих двоих совершенно привычной.  
– Значит, вы в курсе всего, что сейчас происходит у мракоборцев?  
– Того, о чем можно услышать в этом кабинете, – уточнил Слизерин. – Так вот... все, что мне удалось узнать на текущий момент – это то, что задержанного мага допрашивают уже четыре часа подряд. Судя по тому, что в центр были спешно вызваны лучшие специалисты по душевному здоровью из Мунго, мракоборцы уже догадались, что пойманный не дружит с головой.   
– В этом и заключается хитрость, – еще более мрачно заявил Снейп. – Они выбрали кого-то из своих, скорее всего, одного из тех, кто пытался напасть на этот дом в ночь нашей с Поттером встречи, изъяли из его памяти все важные воспоминания и приказали вновь напасть на охранников. Таким образом Фоусикер получил своего подозреваемого на блюдечке.  
– При таком раскладе мракоборцам и в голову не придет, что пойманный действовал не один, так как считается, что сумасшедшие не могут объединяться ради выполнения общей цели, – пояснил Салазар.  
– Они решат, что их работа выполнена.  
– Подождите! – вновь вмешался Гарри, который так и переводил взгляд с одного мага на другого, удивляясь тому, насколько легко они подхватывают мысли друг друга. – Вы имеете в виду, что эти люди... выдали одного из своих специально? И он вот так просто согласился на заточение или даже на поцелуй дементора?!  
Со стороны картины послышался вздох, но Гарри в этот момент смотрел на Снейпа – темный огонь вспыхнул в его и без того непроглядно черных глазах.  
– Поттер, ты до сих пор не понял? Эти волшебники готовы без раздумий умереть и забрать с собой какое угодно количество невинных людей ради того, чтобы ты оказался в их руках!  
Не желая кормить чудовище гнева Снейпа, Гарри тут же опустил взгляд и понимающе кивнул.  
– На самом деле непросто представить себе такое безразличие к собственной судьбе, – пояснил он.   
Снейп лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
– Разве ты не демонстрируешь нечто подобное каждый раз, когда ввязываешься в очередную историю?  
– Коллеги! – было видно, что Салазар искренне и неподдельно наслаждается тем, что наблюдает в этот момент. – Не будем отклоняться от темы, иначе сумасшедшие Волан-де-Морта захватят вас раньше, чем вы успеете все обсудить, а это будет настоящий конфуз! Итак, Гарри, мы имеем следующее: в камере мракоборческого центра томится один из Волан-де-Мортовых вундеркиндов, из памяти которого удалены все воспоминания о его не менее одаренных собратьях. Фоусикер бегает вокруг этого несчастного, раздумывая, за какую часть его тела укусить в первую очередь, Ньюман уже оповещен об успешной операции и в данный момент наливает себе шампанское, а остальные сумасшедшие стоят у наших ворот и потирают руки. Как только нападающий будет признан единственным виновным, дело будет закрыто. Будет считаться, что твоей безопасности больше ничто не угрожает. И вот тогда остальные начнут действовать.  
Гарри, который имел все основания считать себя смелым человеком, почувствовал неприятный холодок от этих ироничных слов. Снейп, от которого не укрылась его реакция, мрачно произнес:  
– Вижу, до тебя начинает доходить истинное положение вещей.  
Гарри растерянно взглянул на своего мучителя и в ту же секунду, вопреки произнесенным им словам, почувствовал прилив уверенности в том, что все будет хорошо. Теплая волна медленно поднялась от его сердца и, докатившись до кончиков губ, заставила их подняться в улыбке.  
– Я буду не один, и мне этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы быть уверенным в победе.  
Темное пламя глаз Снейпа вновь полыхнуло, но Гарри подумалось, что это единственная вещь, на которую тот никогда не сможет найти контрприем.   
Вера в его чувства.   
– Я не могу понять одного. Почему мракоборцы так спешно сняли внешний барьер?  
– Это просто, – тут же отозвался Салазар, в глазах которого Гарри заметил знакомый отблеск охотничьего азарта, появляющийся всякий раз, когда Слизерин нападал на след скрытых эмоций присутствующих. – Барьер требовал регулярных магических действий для подпитки и усиления чар. Эту работу выполняли дежурные. Сегодня они не успели ничего сделать – на них напал наш камикадзе, а когда началась суета и шумиха, стало не до того.   
– Но почему они не возобновили его потом?  
– Возможно, просто еще не успели…  
– Неужели потом, после поимки сумасшедшего, они покинули свой пост?  
– Не все, – ответил Снейп. – Двое остались. Ты видел их, когда бежал к своей калитке. Они как раз направляли на тебя свои палочки.  
– Империус?  
– Да.  
– Мне даже немного неловко... – с легкомысленной улыбкой признался Салазар. Гарри не сразу понял, что великий маг имеет в виду то, что это заклятье придумал именно он.  
– Так это вы создали три Непростительных заклинания? – он потрясенно уставился на портрет.  
– Нет, только заклятье управления волей. Круцио придумала леди Моргана... ну а Авада существовала задолго до моего рождения... Сведения о ее авторе до нас не дошли. А вообще... в наше время эти три заклинания считали не непростительными, а всего лишь недипломатичными, – произнеся это, Салазар весело подмигнул Гарри. – Нынешние нравы поражают меня своей мягкостью. Но вернемся к нашим сумасшедшим...  
– Почему они не воспользовались Империусом и не напали на меня с помощью мракоборцев... все-таки я почти каждый день выходил из дома?  
– Они осторожничали, – пояснил Снейп, пропустивший лирическое отступление Салазара мимо ушей. – Наблюдали, изучали, выбирали время...   
– Все-таки напасть вот так – днем – это довольно-таки дерзко. Я был застигнут врасплох...  
– В твоем случае любое нападение, даже самое плохо организованное, имеет все шансы увенчаться успехом! Где ты еще не побывал с того времени, как твоя жизнь в первый раз подверглась опасности? – тут же напустился на него Снейп.  
– Я не мог оставаться дома, взаперти, наедине с вами! – попытался парировать выпад Гарри.  
– Но, мой дорогой друг, – вмешался Салазар, – ведь Гарри, по сути, все делал правильно. Когда он выходил из дома, то либо тут же трансгрессировал, либо пользовался магловскими видами транспорта. И то и другое отследить довольно сложно, если ты являешься сидящим в засаде мизантропом, по которому плачет все психиатрическое отделение больницы святого Мунго...  
– Не надо его защищать! – рявкнул в ответ Снейп, добившись лишь того, что Слизерин еще лучистее заулыбался. – Единственная причина, по которой фанатики Волан-де-Морта не добрались до Поттера – везение! Его маршруты не отличались непредсказуемостью. В день суда он направлялся в Министерство, в день встречи с министром – в ресторан, где тот завтракает каждое утро!  
– Возможно, эти волшебники испытывают серьезную нехватку информации. Они провели в забытьи несколько последних лет, а когда очнулись – оказались в совершенном неведении о том, что происходило без них. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что они вообще мало что слышали о Гарри Поттере. Кстати, по этой же причине пока еще им не пришло в голову шантажировать его, угрожая его близким. Просто потому, что они не так уж хорошо понимают, кто ему действительно близок. Если, конечно, еще не нашлись желающие просветить их в этом вопросе.  
От этих слов колкий холодок вновь пробежал по венам Гарри.  
– Это может произойти в любой момент...   
– За Уизли я бы не стал сильно волноваться. Их дом надежно защищен чарами, так как в нем проходили собрания Ордена Феникса... да и вообще – Уизли всегда старались сделать все для своих детей, поэтому годами наращивали защитный барьер. Сквозь него просто так не пробиться. Скорее, я беспокоился бы за юную девушку, чьи умственные способности заставляют меня сомневаться в моих прежних взглядах. Насколько я знаю, она живет с родителями-маглами в обычной квартире в Лондоне...  
Гарри стоило немалого труда оборвать стремительно начавший прорисовываться образ Гермионы, которую хватают сумасшедшие Волан-де-Морта прямо у самого дома. Хлопок – и девушка вместе с преступниками исчезает на глазах у ошарашенных прохожих.   
Почему... почему он не задумался об этом раньше? Насколько хрупкой была грань между простой мирной жизнью, которую все они обрели совсем недавно, и очередным витком хаоса, разворачивающимся перед мысленным взором Гарри в этот самый момент...  
– Я напишу Гермионе, что ей не нужно навещать меня... пока. Что еще я могу сделать?  
– Ничего, – хладнокровно констатировал Снейп, казалось, не способный разъять скрещенные на груди руки. – Единственный верный способ обезопасить мисс Грейнжер – позволить схватить себя первым.  
– Ну зачем ты так? – с почти искренней укоризной глянул на Снейпа Слизерин. – Гарри всегда защищал своих друзей и был готов отдать за них жизнь. Тебе это чувство должно быть очень хорошо знакомо, – Салазар не отвел взгляд даже тогда, когда Снейп попытался испепелить его в ответ своим дьявольским пламенем. Лишь выдержав многозначительную паузу, древний маг повернулся к Гарри. – На самом деле, я уверен, что умалишенные последователи моего нерадивого ученика сосредоточат свои способности на поиске идеи, как выманить тебя из этого дома. Мне кажется, что для них имеет большое значение то, что ты считаешь это место безопасным. Это твое логово, Гарри, и они желали бы затравить тебя здесь, как перепуганную лисицу. Иначе как объяснить их маниакальное стремление взять штурмом барьеры твоего дома?  
Как ни странно, слова Салазара подействовали на Гарри успокаивающе, и он благодарно кивнул портрету. Возможно, причина была в том, что интуиция подсказывала ему то же самое...  
Хотя кто мог поручиться, что эта интуиция не была на самом деле замаскированными под внутренний голос тихими речами на парсултанге?  
– Так что же мне теперь делать? Как бороться с ними? Для начала я должен рассказать мракоборцам о повторном нападении...  
Произнеся это, Гарри тут же живо вспомнил то обещание, которое дал себе после не самого удачного окончания разговора с министром магии:  
Не помогать мракоборцам в поимке преступника, напавшего на одного из соглядатаев Фоусикера...  
– Может быть, тебе и стоит сделать это, но, имей в виду, у мракоборцев свои представления о том, как нужно обеспечивать безопасность, – предостерегающе произнес Слизерин. – Думаю, если они осознают всю серьезность ситуации, они будут настаивать на твоем переезде из этого дома.  
– Переезде?   
– Ну а в чем, как ты думаешь, должна заключаться их стратегия твоей защиты? Оставить все как есть и залечь в засаде — значит, использовать тебя как приманку. Они побоятся так рисковать. А вот я бы тебе посоветовал именно так и сделать... И, подозреваю, многоуважаемый профессор защиты от темных помыслов тоже.  
Гарри в который раз побоялся оборачиваться на Снейпа, но отчетливо почувствовал, как того передернуло от этого намека.   
Салазар был прав. Снейп наверняка понимал, что придется поступить именно так. Но... Гарри сложно было представить себе, насколько сильное отвращение вызывала у профессора эта необходимость в свете того, что еще совсем недавно потребовал от него Дамблдор...  
Вновь позволить врагам приблизиться к Гарри...  
Чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку на кухне и избавиться от сумрачных дум, Гарри невпопад предложил:  
– Профессор, давайте я заварю вам кофе…  
Снейп едва заметно покачал головой, видимо, имея в виду «Делай что хочешь, мне все равно»  
Я добьюсь того, что он оставит свое одиночество! И пусть Салазар потом упражняется в своих змеиных намеках столько, сколько захочет!  
Гарри принялся исполнять свое негласное обещание, радуясь тому, что Снейп все еще не покинул комнату, как только он отвернулся.  
– Что ж, – услышал он за спиной голос Салазара, – а я, пожалуй, вернусь в раму портрета в кабинете Фоусикера… Возможно, именно сейчас начинается самое интересное.  
Гарри показалось, что он лопатками почувствовал, как Слизерин исчез со своей картины, и они со Снейпом остались на кухне одни…   
Он просто заваривал кофе, совершая действия, доведенные до абсолютного автоматизма… Но остро ощущаемое присутствие Снейпа заставляло его опасаться за точность движений своих пальцев… Когда же в руках Гарри оказались две кружки с дымящимся напитком, он с величайшей осторожностью поставил их на стол и взглянул на Снейпа.  
Тот стоял в трех шагах от него, чуть опершись на край стола. Все время, пока Гарри делал кофе, он наблюдал за своим бывшим учеником. Гарри был в этом уверен.  
– Пожалуйста, – тихо и так же осторожно, как только что нес кофе, проговорил Гарри. – Выпейте со мной.  
Когда Снейп протянул руку к своей кружке, Гарри мысленно поздравил себя с маленькой победой. Сам он взял вторую и отпил, не желая… или, скорее, боясь прерывать обоюдное молчание.  
Человек, о котором он думал достаточно для того, чтобы сойти с ума, стоял рядом с ним и медленно, едва ли с наслаждением, скорее с мрачной задумчивостью, пил заваренный им кофе…   
Я хочу сделать для него хоть что-то… я хочу делать для него что-то всегда, всю свою жизнь… и если бы я не был стольким обязан ему, это желание не было бы слабее…  
Какое-то время Гарри старался не смотреть на своего неразговорчивого собеседника, но когда вдруг заметил, что его собственная чашка пуста, и нет больше предлога, чтобы оставаться здесь, все так же стоять, множа тысячи голосов молчания, он поймал темный взгляд Снейпа…  
…И уже не отпускал его.  
Я все сказал… здесь, на этой кухне, вчера… Мне больше не в чем признаться и нечего обещать… Я могу лишь ждать ответа… от вас.   
Снейп молчал, но также не отпускал отчаянного взгляда Гарри, будто не позволяя тому вновь скатиться в пропасть смятения и мук. Ответный взгляд был слишком темен, чтобы объяснять без слов, но его сила рушила реальность вокруг, заставляя Гарри почувствовать себя одним во всей вселенной… в черном вакууме чувств этого человека.  
Гарри отчаянно хотелось сделать хоть что-то… вновь заставить Снейпа обнять его… поцеловать, как тот целовал вчера… От воспоминаний о том поцелуе и еще больше – о той невозможной, просто не могущей существовать нежности – он совершенно терял волю…  
Но ее крупиц хватало, чтобы оставаться неподвижным.  
Гарри страшно, до безумия боялся потерять все.  
– Я… рад, – с запинкой проговорил он, не без усилия заставляя повиноваться сухие губы, – что вы не ушли… Я хотел бы, чтобы вы не избегали меня, как прежде.   
Снейп медленно опустил веки, будто услышав нечто, что могло пошатнуть его спокойствие.  
– Просто поверьте… я не собираюсь излишне… докучать вам… чтобы вы не пожалели о своем решении.  
Голос Гарри звучал до ужаса неуверенно, но в конце он постарался поставить интонационную точку, чтобы придать своим словам хоть какой-то вес.   
– Хорошо, – ответил Снейп спокойно, и это оказалось столь неожиданным для напряженных нервов Гарри, что тот слегка вздрогнул.  
Теперь кто-то из них должен был немедленно покинуть кухню, как это обычно происходило в случае со всеми их разговорами, добиравшимися до сути. Но Гарри хватило лишь на то, чтобы встать со стула и поставить обе пустые чашки в раковину, а потом он опять обернулся к Снейпу и невольно вновь запутался в черных сетях его взгляда.  
– Как мне написать Гермионе, чтобы она не начала беспокоиться и не примчалась сюда, прихватив Рона и всю королевскую рать? – неожиданно задал вопрос Гарри, чувствуя, что уверенность возвращается к нему, когда он уходит со скользкой тропы недосказанности, что пролегла между ними.  
– Просто придумай реалистичный повод.  
– Это не так просто… За все время, что мы дружим, ей всегда удавалось распознавать мою ложь…  
– В переписке это сделать несколько сложнее.   
– Вы правы, – мимолетно глянув на Снейпа, а затем опустив голову, проговорил Гарри. – Мне нужно придумать что-то такое, что действительно заставит ее поостеречься… Даже, скорее, такое, что вызовет ее неприязнь и нежелание впутываться… Я знаю, что это!  
Гарри был уверен, что услышал звук взлетающей вверх черной снейповой брови.  
– Журналисты! Нежелательное внимание! Она не будет показываться на людях, если сказать ей, что ее пытаются достать репортеры!   
Гарри живо вспомнилась та острая, как опасная бритва, неприязнь Гермионы к Рите Скиттер... которая и привела впоследствии к разоблачению журналистки, шпионящей за претендентами на Кубок Огня…  
Интересно, сумела ли Рита восстановить свое положение в профессиональной сфере?.. В любом случае, обратиться к ней не получится хотя бы потому, что она наверняка предпочтет за километр обходить дом Гермионы…  
Что ж, можно поступить проще и написать анонимное письмо в редакцию «Ежедневного пророка», и в письме намекнуть на то, что мисс Грейнджер крайне недовольна позицией своего друга Гарри Поттера в судебном процессе против Малфоев… и в ближайшее время намерена организовать движение протеста… Если они и не поверят (а зря, потому что движения протеста – очень в стиле Гермионы), то как минимум захотят проверить информацию… Одного визита журналиста из «Пророка» будет достаточно, чтобы Гермиона сочла за благо не выходить лишний раз на улицу в ближайшее время…  
Все это пронеслось в его сознании за несколько секунд, в течение которых он бездумно пялился на пуговицы сюртука стоящего перед ним Снейпа, и когда Гарри поставил мысленную точку в своем рассуждении, он вновь встретился взглядом с бывшим учителем.  
– Думаю, ты рассчитал верно. Действуй. И чем быстрее ты это сделаешь, тем лучше.  
– А что потом? – не удержался Гарри, хотя знал, что реакция на очередной глупый вопрос не будет слишком уж приятной.  
– В смысле? – отчетливо прохладным тоном переспросил Снейп.  
– Что нам делать после того, как я отправлю письмо в «Пророк»? Может быть, стоит надежнее укрепить наш единственный барьер? Или нам следует готовиться к предстоящей осаде как-то иначе? Возможно, вы укажете мне заклинания, который нужно освоить на самый крайний случай? Если использовать меня как приманку, нужен четкий план.  
Снейп, как показалось Гарри, постарался не скривиться от этих слов, и черты его лица будто бы сковало цепким льдом…  
Внезапный шум заставил обоих резко обернуться в сторону окна.   
Мефисто с крупным конвертом в клюве неловко протиснулся в приоткрытую форточку. Гарри поспешил на помощь своей почтовой птице, и вскоре письмо оказалось в его руках.   
– Это из мракоборческого центра… – на секунду вскинув взгляд на Снейпа, сообщил Гарри и быстро вскрыл конверт. – Фоусикер просит меня явиться на очную ставку… для сопровождения прибудут его люди… я должен быть готов через час.  
Послышался шорох мантии, и когда Гарри вновь поднял взгляд, то обнаружил Снейпа стоящим у окна спиной к нему.  
– Они пытаются установить личность нападавшего.  
– Да, ведь они не знают, кто этот волшебник. И, судя по тому, что вы рассказали о его единомышленниках, едва ли мракоборцам улыбнется удача в их поисках. Но я… ничем не смогу им помочь.   
– Разумеется. Ты скажешь, что не знаешь его, и тебя отвезут обратно.  
– Что ж… пускай возят туда-сюда, мне все равно.  
Неожиданно Снейп развернулся и сделал несколько шагов к Гарри.   
– Поттер! Ты вновь проявляешь крайнюю степень беспечности, которая может стоить тебе жизни.  
– Что я должен сделать? Отказаться? Но это будет выглядеть подозрительно…  
– Ты должен как минимум подготовиться к тому, что во время этой поездки на тебя будет совершено еще одно нападение!  
– Но я ведь буду не один, а в сопровождении минимум двух мракоборцев…  
– Как ты думаешь, – вкрадчиво прошипел Снейп, – это будут те же самые люди, которые пытались схватить тебя перед воротами твоего собственного дома, или какие-то другие жертвы Империуса?!  
Но Гарри лишь покачал головой в ответ на этот пропитанный скрытой тревогой выпад.  
– Вряд ли… насколько я знаю, человек, приходящий в себя после заклятия Империус, осознает, что с ним произошло что-то странное… Не думаю, что те самые мракоборцы пришли в себя и как ни в чем не бывало продолжили слежку за моим домом.  
На мгновение Снейп остановился, будто бы нехотя начислив один честно заработанный балл Гриффиндору за это объяснение, но тут же продолжил гнуть свою линию:  
– Нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты этого не знаешь, Поттер, но непростительные заклятья могут быть усовершенствованы по-настоящему могущественными магами. Или, если можно так сказать, творчески подходящими к процессу наложения заклятия. А теперь подумай о том, что было бы, если бы двое мракоборцев доложили Фоусикеру о том, что уже после поимки напавшего на твой дом неизвестного, они подвергались воздействию какого-то заклинания!   
– Министр магии уже сидел бы на диване в моей гостиной… – нехотя подтвердил Гарри.  
Видимо, испытавший моральное удовлетворение от того факта, что Гарри познал всю глубину своего заблуждения, Снейп на шаг отступил от него и вновь скрестил руки на груди.  
– Хорошо… я буду предельно осторожен. Постараюсь подготовиться. Вспомню самые быстродействующие боевые заклятия на случай нападения. Оденусь во что-нибудь максимально удобное и буду держать палочку наготове всю поездку. Этого будет достаточно?  
– Я бы сказал, это настолько очевидные и банальные меры предосторожности, что о них не стоит упоминать.  
– Но в данном случае придется довольствоваться ими, – уверенно произнес Гарри и собрался уходить с кухни.  
Времени на сборы оставалось не так уж много.  
– Поттер, – остановил его Снейп. Гарри на мгновение почувствовал жгучее сожаление о том, что Снейп не повторил того самого простого и очевидного обращения, которое ему довелось услышать вчера…   
«Гарри… назовите меня Гарри… просто так… между делом… Клянусь, я сделаю вид, что не заметил этого…»  
– Да?  
– Ты должен внушить мракоборцам, что ничего не знаешь. Без внешнего барьера у нас будет больше возможностей для маневра.  
Гарри удивленно поднял брови.  
– У нас будет больше возможностей для маневра? То есть, вы все-таки позволите мне сменить роль наживки на чуть более активную? Посвятите меня в то, как вы собираетесь бороться с этими людьми?  
Но в ответ он услышал лишь:  
– Не придирайся к словам! Если ты будешь принимать активную роль в своей собственной защите, то погибнешь в самом начале сражения. Для меня это совершенно очевидно. Но твоя помощь мне все-таки понадобится, – серьезно закончил Снейп.  
– Что ж… Обещаю вам, что я изображу самое искреннее непонимание ситуации, какое только возможно передать с помощью мышц моего лица, – с робкой улыбкой проговорил Гарри, ловя себя на мысли, что впервые шутит в разговоре со Снейпом. Именно шутит, а не отчаянно язвит, стараясь задеть собеседника, закованного в броню безразличия и пренебрежения.  
Но Снейп даже не кивнул в ответ. Впрочем, Гарри едва ли ожидал какой-то реакции.  
– Пойду собираться.  
Он вышел из кухни, отчетливо ощущая, что оставляет Снейпа не в самых радужных раздумьях. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что цепкие когти тревоги не отпустят его бывшего учителя, пока тот не увидит его на пороге этого дома вновь. И от осознания того, насколько глубокой и всеобъемлющей будет эта тревога, на сердце у Гарри становилось совсем легко… Казалось, что он может все… шагнуть в Ад и вернуться обратно, лишь бы тот, кто ждет его, не был безразличен к его возвращению…  
Гарри быстро переоделся в магловскую одежду, заменив свои потрепанные домашние джинсы чуть менее потрепанными уличными, снял с крючка сумку на длинном ремне, в которой всегда возил с собой минимальный набор необходимого: паспорт, ключи и карточку, сунул в карман волшебную палочку… Его взгляд неожиданно упал на вредноскоп, все так же лежащий на столике у кровати.  
Может, следует взять прибор с собой? Просто положить в сумку…  
Лучше не стоит. Если кто-то из сумасшедших Волан-де-Морта все еще бродит поблизости, вещица может в любой момент начать распространять свои волны… и Гарри будет трястись от паники, которую будет чувствовать только он один.  
Преемник Снейпа.  
Сейчас, когда Снейп находится в этом доме, сигналы об опасности должны ощущать они оба…   
Гарри уже было вышел из комнаты, как вдруг его остановила неожиданная мысль.   
А ведь опасность уже грозила этому дому с тех пор, как Снейп оказался здесь. И это было вчера, когда сумасшедшие напали на Гарри, идущего домой… В этот момент волчок должен был бешено крутиться, а животное чувство страха должно было неумолимо расползаться по дому… И Снейп, истинный хозяин вещи, не мог не почувствовать этого…  
Значит, Снейп знает о том, что его вредноскоп находится у Гарри…  
Значит, он знает, что Гарри был в его доме…  
Было трудно описать, что именно он чувствует в этот момент. На мгновение он остановился и прижался к стене у двери, пытаясь переварить пришедшую мысль и понять, что это может означать для него.  
Он все сказал Снейпу… признался тому в своих чувствах. Так зачем теперь скрывать и то, что он был у Снейпа дома? Еще один шаг навстречу… еще одна распахнутая дверь… Да, он был там! Ему было бесконечно плохо тогда, после смерти Снейпа, в которую он искренне верил…   
Гарри вспомнил, в каком состоянии он был… как пытался найти хоть что-то, за что могла уцепиться над бездной измученная виной и чувством безвозвратной утраты душа… И почувствовал себя невыразимо счастливым сейчас, в этот самый момент. Ему захотелось тотчас спуститься вниз и вновь уверенно приблизиться к Снейпу, взглядом потребовать у него повторить вожделенный поцелуй…  
Но Гарри оборвал себя, назвав самоубийцей и велев немедленно привести свои мысли в порядок.  
В следующий миг внизу, в гостиной, мелодично зазвонил колокольчик.  
Мракоборцы прибыли чуть раньше обещанного. Гарри в последний раз улыбнулся своим дерзким мыслям и вышел из комнаты. Снейпа в гостиной не оказалось, впрочем, Гарри подозревал, что тот не станет дожидаться его выхода из дома.  
Он открыл дверь и сощурился от яркого солнечного света. Погода располагала к беззаботным прогулкам, но никак не к поездке в штаб борцов с мраком для встречи с подозреваемым в нападении и покушении на его, Гарри, жизнь…  
За калиткой уже переминались с ноги на ногу двое крупных парней, одетых, как и Гарри, в магловское, но с волшебными палочками в руках. Открыв калитку, он поздоровался с ними, и все трое направились в сторону парка.  
Через несколько минут Гарри уже шагал по людной улице по направлению к тому самому зданию, в котором располагалось Министерство магии. Вновь спускаться в холл этого учреждения ужасно не хотелось… Гарри не помнил, чтобы бывал здесь хотя бы раз по какому-то позитивному поводу, не говоря уже о том, что где-то там, на одном из этажей министерства, находился отдел тайн, где погиб его крестный…  
Но его спутники невозмутимо шагали рядом, и Гарри просто следовал туда, куда шли они… Вот телефонная будка… голос в трубке, спрашивающий о цели визита… огромный холл, заполненный суетящимися волшебниками… Гарри по привычке постарался опустить голову как можно ниже, чтобы волосы сами упали на лицо и скрыли шрам.  
Он и двое его сопровождающих быстро прошагали через холл и оказались у лифтов.   
«Уровень два. Отдел обеспечения магического правопорядка»  
Гарри вышел из лифта и тут же очутился в толпе волшебников. Но, в отличие от предыдущего раза, когда он сумел пробраться через людское скопление незамеченным, все одновременно повернулись к нему. В штаб-квартире мракоборцев ждали именно его.  
«Только бы не встретиться с Ньюманом!» – мысленно взмолился высшим силам Гарри, шагая через расступающуюся перед ним толпу.  
Дверь одного из кабинетов открылась, и перед Гарри предстал глава мракоборцев Дерек Фоусикер.   
– Добрый день, мистер Поттер, – поздоровался мракоборец, поймав руку Гарри в цепкое рукопожатие.  
– Добрый день.  
Фоусикер был одет в привычный темно-серый костюм, его серьезный взгляд, как всегда, поблескивал сталью.  
– Рад, что вы согласились помочь нам.   
– Конечно. Это касается моей собственной безопасности. Впрочем, не только моей. Вы кого-то поймали, мистер Фоусикер?  
– Да. Этот человек признался в том, что именно он напал на одного из наших сотрудников чуть менее месяца назад. Именно он пытался прорваться сквозь защитный барьер к вашему дому.  
Остро ощущая взгляды, направленные на него со всех сторон, Гарри постарался изобразить нечто вроде обеспокоенности. Мысленно сказал себе, что его едва ли пригласили бы играть в Ковент-Гарден.  
– И кто же этот человек? Пожиратель Смерти?  
Волчий взгляд Фоусикера впился в его лицо, и Гарри тут же решил, что самым сложным будет обмануть именно его.  
– Мы не знаем. В списках Пожирателей, которые мы изъяли из штаб-квартиры сторонников Волан-де-Морта, его нет. Мы вообще не смогли идентифицировать этого человека, о нем нет информации ни в наших базах, ни в базах магловской полиции.   
– Странно... – медленно протянул Гарри, задумавшись о том, насколько ревностно Темный Лорд хранил тайну своих избранных последователей. – Получается, что вся надежда на то, что его опознаю я?..  
– Именно так, Гарри. Вся надежда на вас.  
Фоусикер умел признавать свои слабости. И от этого казалось, что его было еще труднее как-то обмануть… Тот, кто легко говорит правду, имеет на нее особое чутье.  
– Хорошо. Покажите мне этого человека, – с не наигранной решимостью проговорил Гарри.  
Фоусикер кивнул. Гарри двинулся за волшебником в сером, слыша, как следом заспешили все остальные.  
Глава мракоборцев шагал вглубь длинного коридора, вдоль стен которого имелось бесчисленное количество дверей с самыми разнообразными табличками. Гарри старался абстрагироваться от всего, кроме предстоящей встречи и его ответственной роли в этом спектакле. В конце коридора неожиданно обнаружилась лестница вниз. Ее было совершенно не видно, пока не дойдешь до самого конца и не упрешься в стену. Возможно, здесь была задействована особая магия. Лестница была довольно узкой и вела вниз сразу на несколько этажей без каких-либо промежуточных площадок.   
В конце Фоусикера и Гарри, а также тех, кто спускался следом за ними, ждала тяжелая железная дверь с кольцом, которое держала в зубах волчья голова.  
Неужели Фоусикер попросил сделать ручку на заказ в своем стиле? – промелькнула в голове Гарри глупая мысль.  
Мракоборец взялся за кольцо и потянул дверь на себя. Без каких-либо особых усилий ему удалось сдвинуть громаду с места, и глазам Гарри предстал совсем другой коридор, не похожий на своего светлого собрата, расположенного несколькими этажами выше. Этот коридор был будто бы вырублен в скале вручную, без использования магии или современных магловских средств. Стены были неровными и как-то странно нависали над теми, кто оказывался внутри. Гарри попытался определить, имел ли проход трапецеидальную форму или это впечатление возникало в результате какого-то обмана зрения, но у него так ничего и не получилось. Он шагал вслед за серой спиной Фоусикера и слышал звук собственных едва различимых шагов. Они тоже казались какими-то странными… незначительными… будто он лишился материальности и стал похож на привидение…  
– Не удивляйтесь, это чары.   
– Для психологического давления на тех, кого вы сюда приводите?   
– Именно так, – спокойно ответил Фоусикер.  
Вскоре коридор повернул, и за этим поворотом встретилась охрана. Дверь в камеру находилась здесь.  
Фоусикер повернулся к своему спутнику и произнес:  
– Гарри, я должен предупредить вас. Этот человек не совсем здоров в психическом плане. Возможно, его реакция на вас будет неожиданной, но вы должны быть к этому готовы. Постарайтесь вести себя как можно более бесстрастно, хорошо?  
– Он… сумасшедший? – поднял брови Гарри, старательно выполняя обещание, данное Снейпу.  
– Мы пока еще не можем утверждать это с полной уверенностью, но наши эксперты сделали предварительное заключение о том, что он действительно страдает серьезным душевным расстройством.  
Гарри кивнул, как ему казалось, успешно изображая некоторое волнение.  
– А теперь заходите. Не беспокойтесь: заключенный обездвижен, он может только говорить и поворачивать шею. Он не может прочесть ни одного заклинания.  
Гарри вновь кивнул. Один из охранников открыл перед ним дверь, и он медленным шагом вошел в полутемную камеру.  
Перед ним был совершенно пустой зал довольно больших размеров, посередине которого на массивном деревянном стуле сидел человек в белом. Гарри на миг показалось, что он попал в черно-белое кино, потому что увиденная им картина была совершенно лишена живых оттенков. Сам заключенный казался тоже черно-белым: у него были совершенно бесцветные волосы, бледная кожа альбиноса и при этом непроглядно-темные глаза. Чего Гарри совершенно не ожидал, так это того, что сумасшедший окажется юным и довольно красивым человеком.  
При виде Гарри он ласково улыбнулся, как будто после долгой разлуки встретился с лучшим другом.  
– Здравствуй, Гарри! – произнес он, немного напряженно держа голову. Гарри понял, что магия не позволяет ему наклонять подбородок.  
– Кто вы? Зачем вы пытались проникнуть в мой дом?   
Голос Гарри звучал звонко, тогда как голос заключенного был тихим и сиплым, придушенным, невольно вызывающим чувство жалости.   
Мракоборцы не поскупились на чары, уничтожающие остатки достоинства того, кто находится здесь…  
– Просто поклонник твоего таланта, Гарри Поттер. Просто поклонник…  
– Что вы хотели сделать?  
– Ничего особенного. Только вернуть то, что должно быть возвращено.  
– Что должно быть возвращено?   
Заключенный улыбнулся, и его улыбка оказалась настолько мягкой и… искренней, что Гарри ощутил, как его неприятно кольнуло чувство вины. Только вот вины перед кем?.. Он понимал, что это тоже магия, природная, неотъемлемая, та, которую невозможно ослабить никакими чарами и сломить унижением. Истинная магия чрезвычайно опасной личности.  
– Ты знаешь. Ты все знаешь, Гарри. Ты очень умный. Я восхищаюсь тобой. Наверное… ты лучшее, что могло случиться со мной, потому что если бы на твоем месте был кто-то недостойный, я не вынес бы этого…  
– О чем вы?  
– Ты знаешь.  
Заключенный отвечал охотно. Даже не оборачиваясь, Гарри чувствовал сгустившееся внимание и охотничий азарт людей Фоусикера, впитывающих каждое слово.  
Интересно, этот человек отвечал на их вопросы до моего появления?  
– Ты – моя мечта. Ты – цель моей жизни.  
Пораженно слушая, Гарри вглядывался в лицо сидящего перед ним человека и постепенно начинал понимать, что тот казался юношей только с первого взгляда. Чем больше он говорил, чем более эмоциональными были его слова, тем глубже обозначались морщины под его глазами… и становилось все сложнее определить его возраст, понять, кто он на самом деле…  
– Зачем это вам? Почему именно вы хотите добраться до меня?  
– Я должен… мне необходимо сделать это, чтобы мука не пожрала меня изнутри.  
Разговор затягивал Гарри, и вот он уже невольно произносил вопрос, от которого собирался воздержаться в присутствии Фоусикера и других мракоборцев.  
– Это ваша личная цель?  
Заключенный снова улыбнулся, на этот раз еще нежнее и ранимее, так, будто этим вопросом Гарри заставил его обнажить что-то самое сокровенно в его душе.  
– Я один. Совсем недавно меня разделили на много частей, но теперь это уже не больно. Я все равно один. И когда я приду к тебе, это буду я, будь уверен, Гарри Поттер.  
Мысленно обругав себя последними словами за эту неосторожность, Гарри продолжил странный допрос.  
– Где вы находились все это время? Где ваш дом?  
– У меня нет дома. Старая нора – вот мое логово. Но там не так уж плохо, Гарри. Когда я приведу тебя в это место, ты оценишь, как я хорошо там прибрался. Обязательно оценишь то, что я сделал для тебя.  
– Что вы знаете обо мне?  
Улыбка уже не сходила с мягких губ заключенного, и теперь все явственнее становилось понятным то, что он совершенно безумен.  
– Самое главное, Гарри Поттер. Самое главное… Я знаю, что ты есть, что ты живешь, дышишь… я знаю, где ты живешь и кто тебя защищает. Но эти люди мне не помеха. Я приду к тебе… Обещаю, тебе не долго осталось меня ждать. Отдохни у себя дома, приготовься к моему приходу.  
Гарри медленно покачал головой.  
– Хорошо. Я все понял. Назовите хотя бы свое имя, чтобы я знал, кого я должен ждать в гости.  
– У меня его нет. Нет имени, Гарри Поттер. Уже давно. С тех пор, как меня собрали воедино, я лишился этой мишуры и теперь у меня нет ничего из того, что было когда-то. Я его забыл. Забыл свое имя.  
– Но ведь вы моли бы вспомнить?  
– Эти забавные люди пытались мне помочь. Они поили меня неприятной жидкостью и пытались влезть туда, куда не стоит, но у них ничего не получилось. Я умею очень хорошо забывать то, что мне не нужно. Некоторые части меня… умеют это делать в совершенстве. Тебе и не снилось. Ни тебе, ни твоей храброй летучей мыши.  
– Моей… летучей мыши? – страшно похолодев, проговорил Гарри. Он почувствовал, как мгновенно теряет самообладание.  
– Да, твоей большой черной летучей мыши с подбитым крылышком. Она весьма хитра и сведуща во многих вопросах, эта зубастая тварь. Но ей не сравниться со мной.   
Лицо заключенного лучилось теплом, но теперь на это было страшно смотреть, как будто перед Гарри сидел даже уже не старик, а жуткий наполовину разложившийся мертвец, на которого наложили только что срезанную свежую плоть и придали ей подобие прежнего лица.  
Гарри до крови закусил губу и вскоре почувствовал, как теплый поток течет в горло. Он был счастлив, что мракоборцы видят только его спину.  
– Я заберу ее у тебя. Это будет моя игрушка. Прежде чем я заполучу тебя, она окажется у меня и станет моей отрадой. Я переломаю ей крылышки и вспорю брюшко, а потом сделаю красивое чучело, которое заставлю целовать тебя. Гарри Поттер, ты только подожди немного, пожалуйста, это того стоит!  
– Я… не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. Какая еще летучая мышь?  
Голос должен был вот-вот сорваться, но Гарри совершил над собой нечеловеческое усилие, и этого не произошло.   
– Понимаешь. Все понимаешь… Но я не буду больше тебя мучить, ты и так еле держишься. Ступай домой, Гарри Поттер, и жди меня. Пусть эти люди продолжают выворачивать меня наизнанку, я буду знать, что тебе хуже. Ступай к своей летучей мыши, потискай ее в последний раз перед тем, как я выполню все свое обещание. И помни… когда части меня испытают счастье оттого, что все будет сделано, я тоже его ощущу. Будь уверен, я его испытаю, как будто это сделал лично я.  
– Вы сумасшедший.  
– Ну разумеется. Тебе, я думаю, уже и так это сказали. Но неужели ты думаешь, что это делает меня слабее? Как ты полагаешь, я слабее тебя?   
– Понятия не имею. Не думаю, что у вас будет возможность это проверить.  
Гарри показалось, что он в достаточной мере овладел собой, и он повернулся к Фоусикеру, чтобы дать тому знак, что разговор закончен.  
Главный мракоборец, глаза которого, кажется, светились в темноте, молча кивнул, и охранники вновь распахнули дверь перед Гарри.  
Он боялся, что заключенный что-то крикнет ему в спину, но из камеры не донеслось ни звука. Гарри вышел, чувствуя, как больно колотится сердце, будто бы в один момент обросшее острыми иглами, которыми оно может разодрать грудную клетку изнутри.  
Когда дверь камеры закрылась за Фоусикером, мракоборец дал знак сопровождающим, чтобы они поднимались наверх, а сам отвел Гарри в сторону и проговорил:  
– Вы должны мне сказать все, что поняли из этого разговора.  
– Ничего, – растерянно проговорил Гарри, опустив взгляд, но постаравшись, чтобы этот предательский жест выглядел не как страх, что его раскроют, а как потрясение и усталость. – Я не узнал этого человека. Никогда не видел его раньше. И я не понял, о чем он говорит.  
– Гарри, прошу вас! Расскажите мне все, что показалось вам хотя бы смутно понятным из его слов. Это крайне важно!  
Фоусикер взял след. Гарри понимал это и внутренне метался от желания выдать ему все, чтобы эти твари были пойманы немедленно, к желанию остаться верным слову, данному Снейпу. Темные чувства захлестывали его с головой, разносясь по крови горячей волной, но сильнее, властнее всех их было самое безотчетное, самое жгучее желание – сделать все, чтобы рано или поздно оказаться один на один с этими существами… и лично уничтожить их всех!  
– Этот человек – бывший слуга Волан-де-Морта и он мечтает отомстить мне. Это очевидно. Но остальное мне неизвестно.   
– Он говорил что-то о частях и целом.   
– Я не понял ничего из того, что он сказал, – с нажимом повторил Гарри. Ненависть придала ему сил, и он наконец-то почувствовал, что голос слушается его, сердце начинает успокаиваться, а взгляд становится увереннее. – Говорил что-то о том, что его разъединили, а потом собрали вновь… Что он имел в виду? Я не представляю!  
– Наоборот.  
– Что? – растерянно переспросил Гарри.  
– Наоборот. Его собрали, а потом разъединили.   
– Возможно. Но что имелось в виду, я не знаю. Какая-то магия? Крестраж? Может быть, его душа тоже разъединена, как душа Волан-де-Морта? И он намекал на то, что все части его души чувствуют одно и то же. И будут одинаково ликовать в случае победы надо мной…  
– Но почему тогда его сначала собрали? Ведь для создания крестража душу сначала делят на части, так?  
Мысленно Гарри чертыхнулся, понимая, что сбросить со следа старого волка будет совсем не просто.  
– Может быть, этот человек был не просто слугой… Что если Волан-де-Морт проводил над его душой свои эксперименты? Ведь его талант в этой области не имел границ. Может быть, именно поэтому этот несчастный и сошел с ума? В ходе одного из экспериментов?  
Фоусикер задумчиво кивнул, и Гарри, сотрясаемый внутренней лихорадкой, поздравил себя с промежуточной победой.  
– А что он имел в виду, говоря о вашей летучей мыши?  
Гарри знал, что этот вопрос рано или поздно будет задан, поэтому он успел приготовиться, но ему все равно пришлось медленно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, опереться о каменную стену, чтобы совладать с предательской волной слабости.  
– Это какой-то бред.  
– Вы уверены, Гарри? Если кому-то из ваших близких может угрожать опасность, вы обязаны уведомить нас!  
– Опасность будет угрожать им только в том случае, если вы упустите этого человека. Я думаю, он все-таки действовал один. Если он сбежит из-под стражи, будет необходимо защитить прежде всего не меня, а этих людей. Вы и сейчас можете организовать охрану. Я назову адреса, если вы не знаете… Это дом семьи Уизли, дом семьи Грейнджер, дом семьи Тонкс…  
– Поттер, я все это знаю, – довольно жестко оборвал его Фоусикер. – Можете быть уверены, все необходимые меры будут предприняты. Что же касается вашей собственной безопасности…  
-…Я буду совершенно доволен, если вы оставите прежний уровень охраны моего дома. Мне не нужен второй барьер, я прекрасно обойдусь без этого купола над своим домом, – в голосе Гарри зазвучал металл, ничуть не менее холодный, чем тот, что можно было услышать в голосе самого Фоусикера. – Если вы не знали, в своем гараже я провожу сложные магические опыты, а этот барьер уничтожает всю мою работу.  
– Хорошо, – после некоторого раздумья согласился главный мракоборец. – Мы не будем возобновлять второй барьер. Но нам придется усилить группу, занимающуюся обеспечением правопорядка в районе вашего квартала.   
«Да пожалуйста. У этих ребят хватит Империуса на всю вашу группу…»  
– Наши эксперты действительно уверены в том, что этот человек действовал один. И, хотя нам предстоит работа по выяснению его личности и мотивов, все-таки большинство моих коллег считает, что мы схватили единственного опасного преступника, и теперь вам ничто не угрожает.  
– А вы? Вы так не считаете? – произнося это, Гарри пытливо вглядывался в серые глаза мракоборца, как еще совсем недавно тот искал что-то в его взгляде.  
– Я считаю, отметать версию о том, что у этого человека есть сообщники, пока рано. Мы ничего о нем не знаем. Делать выводы в такой ситуации, основываясь только на предварительных оценках, слишком опасно.  
– Согласен, – кивнул Гарри, желая подыграть Фоусикеру и не казаться слишком уж беспечным. – Очень странно, что вы не можете установить его личность. Думаю, как только вы нападете на след его прошлого, то сможете с уверенностью ответить на вопрос, был ли он один или у него имелись сообщники.  
– Вероятно, – согласился мракоборец, медленно отстраняясь от Гарри и давая понять, что их встреча подходит к концу. – Ну что ж, благодарю вас за ваш визит. Обещаю, что буду уведомлять вас обо всех новостях, связанных с этим делом. Ваши друзья будут находиться под надежной охраной.  
– Спасибо.  
– Ну а теперь я проведу вас к выходу…

Покинув Министерство магии, Гарри собрался возвращаться домой, но неожиданно решил изменить свой маршрут. За его спиной все еще маячили двое невозмутимых мракоборцев, которым был дан приказ проводить его до двери его дома.  
– Вас не затруднит сделать со мной небольшой крюк и отправиться в Косой переулок? – с легкомысленной улыбкой обратился к ним Гарри, хотя не был уверен, что эти ребята способны отвечать на вопросы.  
Мракоборцы переглянулись и нехотя кивнули.  
Троица волшебников нырнула в людскую толпу, но через несколько минут они нашли место, чтобы трансгрессировать, и вскоре Гарри и его сопровождающие уже стояли у дверей «Дырявого котла».  
План Гарри был прост: ему нужно было подтвердить свою версию о том, что он занимается домашними магическими экспериментами и одновременно набрать как можно больше литературы по защите от темных искусств, а также – ингредиентов для зелий, которые, как он считал, могут ему пригодиться.  
Снейп сомневается в том, что он может помочь в их общем деле, значит, нужно доказать ему, что Гарри умеет быть по-настоящему полезным.  
Пока он бродил по Косому переулку, заглядывая то в одну лавку, то в другую, при этом старательно обходя магазин близнецов Уизли, у него в голове звучал лишь один голос, перекрывющий весь окружающий шум – тихий спокойный голос заключенного, обещающего прийти к нему в дом и забрать самое дорогое, что у него есть…  
Раненную летучую мышь…  
Гарри изо всех сил старался отвлечься, сделать этот голос незначительным, фоновым, но его кровь предательски холодела каждый раз, когда в голове вновь раздавалось «Я заберу ее у тебя. Это будет моя игрушка…»  
Он не позволит.  
Гарри повторял это раз за разом, но проклятое воображение рисовало ему картину топкого черного одиночества, в которое он погрузится, если вновь потеряет Снейпа… на этот раз навсегда…  
Невольно отзываясь на этот образ, Гарри находил отраду лишь в одной мысли: если это случится, ему не придется долго терпеть эту пытку…   
Но пока он все еще был жив… и дома его ждал тот, кого он так боялся потерять, Гарри был готов бороться.  
Собрав все необходимые ингредиенты для зелий и став владельцем внушительной стопки книг по защите от темной магии, он наконец-то дал знак своим сопровождающим, что можно возвращаться домой.  
Когда все трое трансгрессировали и оказались в парке недалеко от дома Гарри, тот с удивлением увидел, что погода в его пригороде неузнаваемо изменилась. Скрылось ласковое солнце, провожавшее его в поездку в Министерство. Небо затянула удушливая пелена туч. На улицах бесновался ветер, разнося мусор и сухие листья. Вокруг не было видно ни одной живой души.  
Крепко держа книги и другие покупки в руках, всерьез опасаясь, что ветер может вырвать их из пальцев, Гарри брел по дороге к дому и даже не слышал шагов своих сопровождающих, которые шли позади, прикрывая глаза от летящего прямо в лицо уличного сора.  
Если сумасшедшие Пожиратели попробуют напасть сейчас, он даже палочку достать не сможет, с досадой думал Гарри.  
Но их путь к дому обошелся без происшествий. Мракоборцы выслушали благодарности Гарри, попрощались с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил-Уже-Много-Раз и отправились восвояси.  
Он не без облегчения затворил калитку и прошел к дому, который, как всегда, встречал его абсолютным молчанием.  
– Профессор? – тихо позвал Гарри, войдя в гостиную и бросив все покупки на ближайшее кресло.  
Никто не ответил. В этом не было ничего странного, но страх внезапно так сильно сжал сердце Гарри, что тот, не помня себя, бросился наверх, на второй этаж…  
…Чтобы столкнуться с темной фигурой у двери своей комнаты.  
– Северус… – отчаянно прошептал Гарри, инстинктивно впиваясь в ткань мантии Снейпа, желая точно так же сжать того в объятиях.  
Он опустил голову, боясь смотреть в глаза своему бывшему учителю. Сердце билось так, будто он только что стоял на пороге смерти.  
– Что случилось? – услышал Гарри спокойный голос Снейпа, и от этой знакомой интонации, такой привычной… захотелось счастливо смеяться и плакать одновременно.  
– Все… в порядке… Я просто перенервничал.  
– Ты решил, что пока тебя не было, враги проникли в дом?  
– Да, – сглотнув, хрипло проговорил Гарри. – Я видел того, кто напал на вас тогда… он обещал… забрать вас у меня…  
– Забрать меня… у тебя?  
– Да…  
– Как именно он это обещал?  
– Что… вы имеете в виду? – Гарри поднял лицо, не понимая, что спрашивает Снейп.  
– Мне нужна точная цитата того, что он сказал.  
В коридоре было темно, отчего казалось, что взгляд Снейпа затапливает все вокруг, словно источник темных вод.  
– Он сказал… «Я заберу ее у тебя. Это будет моя игрушка. Прежде чем я приду к тебе, она окажется у меня и станет моей отрадой»  
– Кого «ее»?  
– Летучую мышь… он назвал вас летучей мышью с подбитым крылом…  
– Почему ты решил, что речь именно обо мне?  
Внезапно Гарри почувствовал злость, смешанную с болью и даже унижением.  
– Потому что он ясно дал понять, что говорит о том, кого я люблю! – выкрикнул он и резко отвернулся.  
В следующую секунду цепкие пальцы впились в его плечи, и Снейп насильно развернул его к себе, заставляя вновь посмотреть себе в глаза.  
– Поттер, успокойся! Я спросил это, чтобы убедиться, что они все знают.  
– Знают… что? – беспомощно проговорил Гарри, чувствуя, что он действительно не в себе.  
– Что я тебе небезразличен. Подумай… откуда они могли это узнать? Это очень важный момент. Это говорит о том, что они осведомлены гораздо лучше, чем мы считали.  
– Может быть… они прочли мои мысли… или догадались обо всем, следя за мной… Возможно, они сделали вывод из того, что вы пришли, чтобы защитить меня… Это не важно! Они все знают, это уже факт.   
– Если бы ты подвергся легилименции, ты почувствовал бы это. Следовать за тобой по пятам они тоже не могли, так ты был под охраной мракоборцев. Они узнали об этом как-то иначе.  
– Теперь они понимают… для того, чтобы получить меня, им достаточно… схватить вас… Остальное не имеет значения. Если они сумеют до вас добраться, я сдамся им добровольно.  
– Поттер, не смей! – прорычал Снейп, невыносимо сжимая плечи Гарри, будто желая сломать ему кости. – Не смей так говорить! Если меня схватят, ты отправишься к мракоборцам и расскажешь им все. Ты меня понял?  
– Нет, – неожиданно спокойно ответил Гарри, дерзко глядя в самое сердце черной бури. – Я уничтожу их всех, если они посмеют сделать вам хоть что-то. Я клянусь вам. Никакие мракоборцы не понадобятся.  
– Идиот! Тебя поймают так легко, что ты даже не успеешь удивиться. А вот смерть твоя не будет легкой, я могу тебя заверить… – тон Снейпа буквально разъедал воздух, делая атмосферу вокруг удушливо ядовитой.  
– Я уже один раз умер. Поверьте мне, есть вещи похуже. Потерять вас снова – это... слишком… Вы хоть знаете, что я испытал тогда?.. Когда понял, что вы любили меня… и вас не стало…   
– Поттер…  
– Не говорите мне о муках, не говорите о физической боли и страхе смерти… все это осталось для меня далеко позади, в том времени, когда я еще не вернулся в Хогвартс… не увидел вас в Визжащей хижине… не узнал правду из ваших воспоминаний… и не отправился в Запретный лес… Сейчас у меня есть только одно, ради чего я до сих пор живу. Мне страшно только за вас…  
Снейп отпустил его. Он медленно поднес затянутую в черное руку к лицу и прикрыл ею глаза, будто почувствовал внезапный приступ слабости.  
– Поттер… я хотел, чтобы ты оставался в стороне… Зная тебя, я не вижу ничего, кроме твоей гибели в этом сражении… У тебя не хватит ни ума, ни осторожности, чтобы остаться невредимым…  
– …Поэтому оставьте эту мечту навсегда, Северус… – тихо проговорил Гарри, приближаясь к нему. – Смиритесь с тем, что если мы погибнем, то вместе. В этом нет ничего плохого… Мы оба пусты, нас выпотрошила эта война… Вам пришлось пережить больше, чем мне… но я погрузился в этот ужас еще в детстве… Мы никто без войны… Я это понял давно. И мы никто друг без друга. Если бы вы оставили этот дом, Северус, куда бы вы пошли? Вернулись в Паучий тупик, в дом своего отца, похожий на гроб с несколькими комнатами? Если бы вам не нужно было защищать меня, что бы вы стали делать? У вас нет цели… Как и у меня… Поэтому просто позвольте мне быть рядом, позвольте делать то же, что и вы… и, если будет так нужно, умереть вместе с вами… Я не думаю, что кто-то из нас хочет быть вторым в этой гонке, остаться в одиночестве… Ведь так? Северус, ведь так?  
– Так, – хрипло отозвался человек у стены.


	14. Догадки

Наступило долгое тяжкое молчание, в котором беззвучно рвались невидимые цепи, и алчные чудовища отступали в тень.  
Гарри не хотел уходить. Не хотел оставаться один и позволять Снейпу вновь прятаться в свое убежище. Впрочем, все, что он мог сказать, так или иначе приводило к неизбежному.  
– Я… думаю, мне известно, откуда они узнали о нас… – осторожно произнес он.  
Бывший учитель все так же молча повернулся к нему. В глазах Снейпа читалась смертельная усталость.  
– Когда я встречался с Ньюманом… он уговаривал меня отступиться и прекратить влиять на общественное мнение в деле Малфоев… Я отказался. У него в рукаве оставался еще один козырь, и он мне его выложил.   
– Какой козырь?  
– Вы. Память о вас. Он дал мне понять, что знает о моей… боли… что может сделать так, чтобы ваше имя было окончательно реабилитировано…   
Черная бровь слизеринского декана поднялась в изгибе, не сулящем ничего хорошего.  
– Ньюман знает о твоих чувствах?  
– О том, что мне не безразлично. Да, он знает. Ведь его соглядатаи ходили за мной повсюду… разве что не трансгрессировали следом… Они наверняка видели, как я ездил в Хогвартс. Возможно, слышали часть моего разговора с Хагридом… о вас. Они узнали, что я был в Паучьем тупике… а позже, может быть, на кладбище, у вашей могилы… то есть… могилы того, кого вы выдавали за себя, – запинаясь, поправил себя Гарри.  
Он порадовался, что, лихорадочно вбежав на второй этаж, забыл включить свет в коридоре – ему было страшно представить себе, как выглядел в электрическом свете опасный снейпов взгляд.  
– Вы были правы. У сумасшедших есть кто-то в министерстве. И они вовсе не так плохо осведомлены, как можно подумать. Они просто… разыгрывают свой спектакль. И хотят, чтобы в день премьеры все действующие лица были на своих местах и произносили заготовленные реплики…  
Снейп медленно кивнул, будто бы отвечая своим мыслям, а не словам Гарри.  
– Что ж. Придется принимать в расчет еще и это обстоятельство. Ты сделал все, чтобы враг был максимально осведомлен о твоей жизни.  
Гарри почувствовал, что только что прошедшая по венам волна тревоги и страха возвращается, обернувшись жарким гневом.  
– Отправляясь в Паучий тупик… я не представлял, что у меня вообще есть какие-то враги! Я не знал даже о слежке мракоборцев! Я думал, что меня наконец-то оставили в покое! Неужели… после того, как я позволил убить себя в Запретном лесу, я не мог на это рассчитывать?!  
– Рассчитывать на то, что после войны не останется желающих отомстить – более чем глупо, – стальным тоном ответил Снейп.  
– Мне просто повезло, что у меня оказался человек, любящий меня настолько, чтобы планировать мое спасение от реваншистов даже стоя на пороге собственной могилы, – произнес Гарри и с вызовом взглянул на того, кого жутковатый беловолосый тип назвал «его летучей мышью».  
«Наплевать! Уходите! Я слишком устал, чтобы безропотно выслушивать очередную лекцию о том, какой я недоумок!»  
Разумеется, после этих слов Снейп смог лишь привычно закутаться в броню своих незримых перепончатых крыльев и оставить Гарри одного. После его ухода в коридоре стало как будто светлее…  
Гарри вошел в свою комнату и прямо в уличной одежде упал на кровать. Не представляя, что делать, он бездумно уставился в потолок.  
«…Я заберу ее у тебя. Это будет моя игрушка. Прежде чем я приду к тебе, она окажется у меня и станет моей отрадой. Я переломаю ей крылышки и вспорю брюшко, а потом сделаю красивое чучело, которое заставлю целовать тебя. Гарри Поттер, ты только подожди немного, пожалуйста, это того стоит!..»  
Гарри не хотел вызывать в памяти эти жуткие слова, но какой-то странный механизм внутри вновь и вновь возвращал его в темную камеру, где сидел тот, кто произносил их тихим вкрадчивым голосом…  
«Нет! Не нужно! Забудь, отвлекись, подумай о чем-нибудь другом…»  
Он никак не мог прийти в себя после того ощущения беспомощности, бессилия… не перед врагом – перед страхом неминуемой потери.   
Но он обязан продолжать двигаться вперед. Несмотря ни на что. Он понял это, когда шагал в Запретный лес… Останавливаться нельзя ни при каких условиях.  
Для начала ему нужно было выйти из ступора и сделать хоть что-то.  
Гарри заставил себя встать и принялся переодеваться. Он стянул с сутулых плеч уличную куртку, затем темную футболку, которую утром выбрал в качестве наиболее подходящей для посещения министерства, сел на кровать и нехотя снял с ног джинсы.   
Неожиданно он испытал отвращение к своей пыльной одежде, которую не стирал довольно давно… и к самому себе, такому же потрепанному, пыльному и грязному.  
Он прошелся по комнате, собирая разбросанные тут и там вещи, и с объемным комом в руках отправился на кухню, чтобы забросить вещи в стиральную машину.   
Через несколько минут он уже стоял в ванной, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь ощущением горячей воды, струящейся по телу, смывающей пот, грязь, все темное, что касалось его…   
Все, кроме воспоминаний…  
«Я заберу ее у тебя. Это будет моя игрушка. Прежде чем я приду к тебе, она окажется у меня и станет моей отрадой…»  
Звуки голоса монохромного призрака оборачивались ледяными струями и скользили с плеч вниз, заставляя съеживаться и слепо искать кран, чтобы переключить воду… Гарри вновь скатывался в отчаяние и вновь с усилием возвращал себя в реальность.   
Закончив мыться, он завернулся в халат и вышел из ванной комнаты. Внизу, на кухне, слышались голоса Снейпа и Салазара. Гарри не сомневался в том, что они обсуждают принесенные им вести, но сам все еще чувствовал себя слишком уставшим и растерянным, чтобы принять участие в их разговоре.  
Он вернулся в комнату и принялся рассеянно ходить по ней, ища чистую одежду, позабыв, что в порыве желания привести свои вещи в порядок он собрал абсолютно все, что у него было.  
Когда Гарри наконец осознал это, он в сердцах чертыхнулся и вновь направился к лестнице. У двери на кухню он замедлил шаг, надеясь расслышать хотя бы обрывки разговора между его бывшим учителем и старинным портретом. Но как только Гарри коснулся последней ступени лестницы, голоса смолкли.  
Он прошел на кухню, старательно изображая непринужденность. Снейп быстро обернулся к нему и тут же отвернулся вновь.   
– Добрый вечер, Салазар, – бросил в сторону портрета Гарри и принялся возиться с кофеваркой.  
– Приветствую, – услышал он мягкий, вкрадчивый голос Салазара, в котором почему-то проскользнули нотки усталости. – Ты держался молодцом на очной ставке.   
Гарри, в этот момент вынимавший из посудомоечной машины чистую чашку, чуть не выронил ее и только в последний миг успел перехватить понадежнее. Он обернулся и изумленно взглянул на основателя Хогвартса.  
– Вы наблюдали за мной? Но… как?  
В ответ Салазар улыбнулся, и Гарри с еще большим удивлением обнаружил в этой улыбке нечто искреннее, совершенно не свойственное змееглазому волшебнику.  
– Я не мог пропустить такое действо. Нашел способ подсмотреть, хотя это было непросто…   
– И вы видели… его?  
– Протеже моего потомка? Да. Представляю, насколько такой страстный фанатик тешил его самолюбие…  
– В этом не приходится сомневаться, – рассеянно произнес Гарри, пытаясь краем глаза оценить выражение лица стоящего рядом Снейпа.   
Он испытывал жгучее желание обсудить очную ставку со Слизерином, только наедине… в отсутствие того, кому совершенно не хотел рассказывать о своей слабости, проявленной перед врагом.  
Но древний маг это, разумеется, понимал.  
– Ты не позволил сумасшедшему запугать себя, и это главное, – проговорил Салазар, пристально глядя в глаза Гарри и словно бы замыкая пространство на них двоих, отсекая присутствие Снейпа как нечто лишнее.  
Но голос Снейпа непрошено вторгся в этот вакуум и заставил Гарри повернуть голову.  
– Даже если этот человек и оказался введен в заблуждение твоим спокойствием, то, что он знал, куда бить, уже является его победой.  
– Это так, – стоически сдерживая желание вновь ответить на подобный выпад язвительным тоном, произнес Гарри. – Но ему и остальным придется столкнуться с тем фактом, что меня не так легко сломать.  
Эти слова, повисшие в тишине ярко освещенной, уютной кухни, прозвучали пустой бравадой, но Гарри считал, что имеет право говорить о своей стойкости после всего, что выпало на его долю.  
Снейп предсказуемо фыркнул.  
– Ты едва ли сможешь продержаться достаточно долго для того, чтобы они получили хотя бы половину желаемого удовольствия.  
– В этом, мой дорогой ученик, твой бывший учитель все-таки прав, – с деланным сожалением в голосе заметил Слизерин. Человеческое существо очень слабо защищено от подобных испытаний. Физические и, тем более, духовные истязания очень быстро разрушают волю, а затем и саму личность. Я не буду подробно рассказывать о своем богатом опыте в данной области… просто поверь мне на слово.  
На это Гарри лишь пожал плечами и вернулся к кофеварке, предоставляя Салазару и Снейпу возможность развивать эту интересную тему.  
– Заключенного все так же держат казематах министерства. Мракоборцы допрашивают его снова и снова, пытаются вытащить из него хотя бы какие-нибудь сведения, чтобы установить его личность и причину нападения. Но пока у них ничего не получается. Ни сыворотка правды, ни легилименция не дают результатов. За все это время он оживился и заговорил только один раз – когда приходил Гарри. Все остальное время он сидит молча и ни на что не реагирует.   
Салазар продолжил рассказывать о том, что узнал благодаря присутствию на портрете в кабинете Фоусикера. Некоторое время Гарри слушал его, наливая себе кофе, но потом вдруг поднял взгляд и пристально посмотрел на картину и стоящего рядом Снейпа.  
Если Слизерин излагает это сейчас, значит, до того, как он, Гарри, вошел в кухню, разговор шел о чем-то совершенно ином.  
Что же они обсуждали без него?  
– Думаю, пора наконец-то начать, – внезапно для самого себя произнес Гарри. Уголки его губ непроизвольно дернулись вверх в ответ на мысль о том, что он вновь собирается плыть против течения.  
– Что именно? – с раритетной любезностью осведомился Салазар, а Снейп просто молча впился в Гарри взглядом.  
– Разрабатывать план действий, – с готовностью ответил Гарри, черпая уверенность в том, что по всем законам логики должно было ее уничтожать. – Мы оказались в ситуации, выход из которой можно найти только совместными усилиями. Для меня это очевидно.  
И он уселся на стул и отставил кофе, всем своим видом давая понять, что ждет начала обсуждения.  
Снейп медленно покачал головой. Гарри готов был поклясться, что знает, какие именно мысли сгущаются в ней, подобно грозовым тучам.  
– Как мы можем победить этих сумасшедших, не прибегая к помощи мракоборцев? Что нам для этого нужно?  
Салазар сузил глаза, будто пытаясь получше разглядеть серьезность намерения Гарри противостоять фанатикам Волан-де-Морта в одиночку, и, видимо, получив определенный ответ на свой вопрос, с задумчивым видом произнес:  
– Прежде всего, нужна информация. Хоть какие-то сведения об этих волшебниках. Где, как ты полагаешь, следует их искать?  
Гарри на миг растерялся от этого прямого и конкретного вопроса, но, не желая ударить в грязь лицом перед Снейпом, тут же начал рассуждать:  
– Мне кажется, у поиска должно быть два направления. Мы можем узнать, когда и как сумасшедшие последователи служили Волан-де-Морту и чем они занимались до этого, где лечились от своего сумасшествия.  
От него не укрылся короткий, но красноречивый взгляд Салазара в сторону Снейпа, как бы говорящий «Вот видишь, мальчишка соображает!» Тот лишь мрачно хмыкнул.  
–Волан-де-Морт никого не допускал к этой тайне, даже самых приближенных Пожирателей, – с едва заметной, но очень емкой нотой презрения проговорил Снейп, – а в среде специалистов по душевному здоровью не принято разглашать данные о своих пациентах. И с чего ты начнешь в таком случае?  
– Где-то должны были остаться свидетельства существования этих людей, – тихо проговорил Гарри, разглядывая плитки пола собственной кухни так, будто на них могли проступить желанные ответы. – Волан-де-Морт пытался скрыть и крестражи, однако ему не удалось похоронить даже эту тайну, что уж говорить о паре десятков приспешников, склонных привлекать к себе внимание… Возможно, Малфой старший…  
– Люциус ничего не знает о них, – прервал его Снейп, и Гарри поднял на него взгляд, почему-то ощутив странную тревогу при упоминании этого имени… Скорее даже от самого тона, с которым Снейп произнес его.   
В той, другой реальности, в которой его неизменный защитник вынужден был находиться в окружении Пожирателей смерти и вести себя с ними, как свой, они с Малфоем могли быть довольно близки…  
– Вам об этом сказала Нарцисса? – осторожно спросил Гарри.  
Снейп не удостоил его ответом, а Салазар вновь ухмыльнулся так, будто только что напал на след чего-то крайне любопытного.  
«Почему бы вам не читать все прямо из моей головы?!» – мысленно воскликнул Гарри и даже не удивился, когда услышал отчетливое шипение в ответ:  
«Как правило, я так и делаю».  
Но это было не важно… не сейчас. Гарри желал сосредоточиться только на одном – на поиске ответа на заданный Салазаром вопрос.  
– Значит, и Лестрейнджам тоже ничего не было известно?  
– Темный Лорд следил за тем, чтобы подчиненные обладали минимумом информации. В том числе с помощью регулярных проверок их сознания.   
Снейп произнес это почти бесстрастно, но замершие, словно на миг окаменевшие черты выдали пытливому взгляду Гарри то, что он пытался скрыть. Невозможно было представить, каких усилий стоило лже-Пожирателю выносить проникновение Волан-де-Морта в свою голову, наполненную тайнами Ордена Феникса.  
– Но кто-то же должен был приглядывать за ними?  
– Полагаю, этого не требовалось. Они были абсолютно покорны его воле и выполняли любое его приказание. Большую часть времени они скрывались и не показывались никому на глаза.  
– Как же вы узнали об их существовании?  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди, и Гарри понял, что это воспоминание дается ему труднее, чем все, о чем они говорили прежде.   
– Однажды я стал свидетелем того, как эти волшебники разговаривали со своим хозяином.  
Не смотря на удушливо-жаркий вечер, буквально вакуумом высасывающий свежий воздух через открытое окно, Гарри вдруг почувствовал отчаянное желание завернуться во что-нибудь теплое.  
– Они прислали Волан-де-Морту призрака. Нечто вроде патронуса. Он висел перед лицом Темного Лорда и говорил с ним одновременно десятком голосов. Просил поручить им одно чрезвычайно важное задание…  
Гарри подался вперед, будто желая запретить Снейпу произносить то, что тот собирался. Но вместо этого его губы сами собой проговорили:  
– Убить ребенка Поттеров…  
Снейпа нещадно передернуло.   
Боковым зрением Гарри уловил, как Салазар виртуозно трансфигурировал крайнее любопытство в выражение мрачной скорби.  
Кухня окунулась в осязаемую тишину.  
– И Волан-де-Морт… отказал им?   
– Да. Он пожелал сделать это своими руками.   
Гарри оперся о стол и какое-то время мог лишь слепо моргать, не видя перед собой никого и ничего. Пока вдруг не почувствовал, как Снейп, проходя мимо, коснулся его руки складкой своей мантии. Ткань на миг обвилась вокруг пальцев Гарри, и это ощущение вернуло его в реальность.  
– Значит, они находились далеко от него, раз им потребовалось отправлять к нему призрака, – чьим-то чужим голосом произнес он.  
– Не обязательно, – заметил молчавший до этого Слизерин. – Волан-де-Морт мог приказать им оставаться где-то поблизости в ожидании выступления.  
– Ну хорошо, – мрачно согласился Гарри, приходя в себя и ощущая нарастающее раздражение. – Даже если узнать, где скрывались эти маги, невозможно. Они все равно должны были оставить свой след. Может быть, в окружении Волан-де-Морта слышали о странном, непривычном колдовстве…  
– Волан-де-Морт уходил все дальше в своем стремлении постигнуть тайны темной магии, и его последователи шли за ним, – с прежним бесстрастным холодом в голосе произнес Снейп. Он замер в дверном проеме, будто не решив, продолжать разговор со столь неблагодарным слушателем или оставить попытки втолковать ему суть. – Я был свидетелем таких чар, с которыми прежде не сталкивался ни один волшебник из числа светлых…  
Гарри дернул головой, словно пытаясь таким образом освободиться от явного нежелания двух магов, что беседовали на этой кухне до его появления, раскрывать ему свои карты.  
– А что насчет предыстории этих сумасшедших? Откуда Волан-де-Морт вообще узнал о них? Он никак не был связан с лечебницами вроде больницы святого Мунго. Я это знаю, я подробно разбирал его биографию…  
– …По обрывкам, предоставленным Дамблдором исключительно в его собственных целях, – ядовито заметил Снейп, заставив Гарри на миг отступить на шаг назад, к темной яме воспоминаний о своих прежних эмоциях.  
– Не важно! Волан-де-Морт ненавидел любые слабости, болезни и больше всего – саму смерть. Трудно представить, чтобы он когда-нибудь наведался в Мунго по собственной воле.   
– Что ж, скорее всего он действительно там ни разу не был. Чем это поможет нам?  
Гарри неслышно выдохнул, пытаясь продолжать держать себя в руках.  
– Возможно, существуют другие клиники для волшебников… какие-то закрытые заведения?  
– Насколько я знаю, нет. Большинство магов с психическими заболеваниями затворниками живут дома, скрываемые семьей и родными.  
Перед мысленным взором Гарри возник удивительно живой портрет маленькой девочки с пронзительно голубыми глазами. Ариану Дамблдор тоже скрывала ее семья, не желающая причинять вред ни ей самой, ни окружающим.  
– Но Волан-де-Морт едва ли странствовал по стране, расспрашивая людей об их сумасшедших родственниках. – Гарри цепко глянул на Снейпа. – У него был целый отряд. Этих людей кто-то должен был собрать… специально для него.   
– Северус, расскажи ему, – раздался позади них голос Салазара. – В конце концов, это просто бессмысленно. Он способен помочь.  
Гарри увидел, как во взгляде Снейпа вновь разгорается опасный огонь.   
Нежелание выдавать ему правду было настолько хорошо знакомо Гарри, что сейчас он испытывал лишь ощущение дежавю, отголоски тысячекратно повторенных «нет», «позже». Вот только прежде во всех своих поисках он оказывался перед внушительной фигурой Дамблдора, всезнающего и бесконечно мудрого. Дамблдора, не говорившего правду ради точного выполнения собственного плана. Ради своих интересов. Сейчас же перед ним возвышалась темная фигура Снейпа, куда менее сдержанного и спокойного, привыкшего защищать свои тайны с помощью агрессивного нападения. Снейпа, оберегающего Гарри от правды… из любви.  
Ощутив предательскую волну тепла, Гарри быстро опустил голову, боясь, что уголки его губ невольно дрогнут, и Снейп сочтет это усмешкой.   
– Я семнадцать лет носил частицу души Волан-де-Морта в себе и, как видите, ее присутствие не осталось без следа. Я все еще говорю на парсултанге. И я помню многое из того, что успел услышать и узнать о Волан-де-Морте. Это может сыграть решающую роль. Мне нужна информация…  
Он не поднимал взгляда, и со стороны темного силуэта в дверном проеме не слышалось ни звука довольно долгое время.  
– Завтра, – наконец, нехотя произнес Снейп.  
– Но… почему? – вопрос вырвался у Гарри раньше, чем тот успел остановить себя.   
– Ты вымотан. Мне нужно, чтобы твоя голова работала четко.  
Это был запрещенный удар. Гарри ощутил, как губы совершенно выходят из-под контроля, расплываясь в улыбке.  
– Спасибо, – невнятно буркнул он и, не поднимая головы, проскользнул мимо Снейпа к выходу из кухни.

Трансгрессировав, Гарри мягко коснулся ступнями земли. Ноздри тут же наполнили терпкие запахи трав. Так знакомо, так щемяще…   
Оглядевшись, он обнаружил, что стоит на вершине холма. Внизу таинственно посверкивала в свете затянутой облаками луны гладь озера. За ним в сумрачной дымке возвышалась громада Хогвартса.  
Запустив руку в карман куртки, Гарри достал свернутый вчетверо листок бумаги. Развернул и вновь, в сотый раз, перечитал послание.  
«Жди меня к северу от замка в полночь. Я приду, обещаю тебе»  
Так глупо и так бесконечно больно…   
Зачем он здесь? Чего ждет?  
Он глянул себе под ноги. Стебли трав оплетали ботинки. Так, словно эта земля действительно ждала его. Здесь и только здесь был его настоящий дом.  
Слабый, едва заметный ветер потревожил непокорную прядку над его лбом. Он заправил ее за ухо.  
– С такими волосами ты больше похож на меня, чем на него.  
Смех. Этот смех, напоминающий…  
Он резко поднял голову и бросился вперед, к появившемуся ниоткуда человеку. Чтобы сжать, стиснуть его в объятиях, крепче которых ничего не могло быть…   
– Сириус! Сириус… Ты жив!   
– Да, жив. Все в порядке, Гарри. Теперь я снова с тобой…  
Он никак не мог отпустить крестного, хотя тот уже мягко пытался освободиться, видимо, желая повнимательнее рассмотреть своего крестника. Гарри весь дрожал, не в силах совладать с собой.  
– Как… это возможно? Как ты смог вернуться?  
Молчание показалось ему странным, но он терпеливо ждал ответа.   
– Все возможно, – наконец, произнес Сириус, – когда очень любишь кого-то, кто остался по другую сторону.   
– Когда любишь… – словно во сне, повторил Гарри и счастливо улыбнулся, вновь обнимая крестного.  
– Отпусти меня, парень, я не исчезну, – смеясь, проговорил Сириус и все-таки выпутался из рук Гарри. – Идем, нам нужно уладить одно дело до рассвета. Все остальное потом.  
– Какое дело? – со смутной тревогой отозвался Гарри, но Сириус уже обернулся черным псом и потрусил вниз по склону холма, куда-то в противоположную от замка сторону.   
Гарри ничего не оставалось кроме как следовать за ним, огибая травянистые кочки и стараясь не попасть ногой в одну из кротовых нор.  
Здесь не было троп. Они спускались вниз, и вокруг становилось все темнее. Словно даже слабый свет остался на вершине холма, а в лежащей впереди долине царила непроглядная тьма.  
– Сириус? Куда ты так спешишь?  
Пес поворачивал голову и немо звал. Потом вновь бросался вперед, не обращая внимания на то, что Гарри едва успевал за ним.  
Долина между холмами встретила темной стеной векового леса. Лунный свет освещал первые колонны стволов, но между ними ютилась такая чернота, что Гарри невольно стало не по себе.  
Войдя в лес, он увидел, как исчезает в глубине силуэт пса, сливаясь с окружающей теменью.   
– Сириус!  
– Не кричи, я здесь, – отозвался Сириус откуда-то из непролазной глубины ельника. – Подходи, я нашел его. Нашего дорогого Нюниуса.   
Нюниуса?  
Гарри споткнулся на ровном месте, но тут же бросился вперед, на звук голоса крестного. Горло сдавило хищной хваткой предчувствия. Воздуха стало не хватать.  
Вот впереди показалась спина Сириуса. Гарри подбежал к нему и, не касаясь, заглянул ему через плечо. Увидев то, что желал показать ему крестный, он словно напоролся на выставленный вперед меч.  
К стволу дерева был привязан Снейп, израненный, залитый собственной кровью. Черноволосая голова безвольно висела на груди. Пленник тяжело дышал и время от времени издавал едва слышные стоны.  
– Си…риус… Что ты с ним сделал?  
Крестный обернулся, и только теперь Гарри заметил, насколько пустые и незнакомые у него глаза.  
– Да ничего особенного. Ничего сверх того, что мечтал сделать с нашей с ним первой встречи.   
Гарри рванулся было к Снейпу, но Сириус преградил ему путь.  
– Не стоит. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой? За это нужно заплатить. Одна жизнь вместо другой. На таких условиях они меня и отпустили.  
– Нет! – сухими, как пергамент, губами проговорил Гарри. – Я не могу… я не хочу…  
Сириус перестал улыбаться, и его лицо стало еще более чужим и отталкивающим.  
– Не хочешь? Но… как же так, Гарри? Ведь я – самый близкий тебе человек? Именно я всегда защищал тебя, заботился о тебе…   
В этот миг, когда сердце в груди Гарри, казалось, замерло, предчувствуя, что в следующее мгновение оно должно будет разорваться, позади Сириуса послышался тихий измученный голос.  
– Гарри… он прав.   
– Нет!  
– Просто… позволь ему…   
– Нет!  
Сириус вновь заулыбался и шагнул к раненному.   
– А ты в кои-то веки дело говоришь, Нюниус! Пожалуй, в качестве благодарности я закончу побыстрее. Мы с тобой достаточно уже наигрались… Слышишь, Гарри? Этот жалкий тип согласен, что его жизнь можно обменять на мою с немалой выгодой!  
– Никогда!  
Тьма в глазах Сириуса качнулась и хлынула наружу, прямо к Гарри, обвивая, порабощая… В следующее мгновение он услышал собственный голос, произносящий:  
– Я хотел сказать, что никогда ему не сравниться с тобой, Сириус. Ты можешь забрать его жизнь, потому что она мне не нужна.  
Гарри вскинул руки, будто собираясь выцарапать этот голос из своего горла, но Снейп уже смотрел на него полными боли глазами.  
– Пусть… будет так.  
Сириус расхохотался.   
– Я рад, что ты смирился, Нюниус. Думаю, тебя, наконец, следует вознаградить.  
И Гарри, замерший в трех шагах от израненного Снейпа, неспособный двинуться, увидел, как мертвец с чертами его крестного открывает рот, обнажая длинные серповидные клыки… не пса – огромной кобры… как он медленно поворачивается к Снейпу и, насильно поднимая его подбородок, приникает поцелуем к шее, запуская отравленные острия… насквозь пронзая ими бледную кожу того, кого Гарри…

Кажется, он задыхался и бился в спутанном одеяле, как в силках, пока не различил вокруг мирно разливающуюся тишину своей собственной комнаты… пока не осознал, что сочащийся тьмой ельник остался где-то там… а это значит, что и Сириус… и израненный, умирающий Снейп…  
Дверь резко распахнулась, и в ее проеме возник силуэт с ослепляющим шариком света на конце волшебной палочки.  
Гарри попытался вскочить на ноги, но лишь нелепо дернулся, все еще связаный перекрученным одеялом. Сердце билось так, будто желало толчками протиснуться в горло.  
– Ты кричал.  
Голос Снейпа был полон ничем не сдерживаемой тревоги.   
Гарри взглянул на него с отчаянием. Ему безумно захотелось дотянуться, коснуться пальцами… но внезапно что-то внутри надломилось, и он скорчился на кровати, обхватив себя руками.  
– Сон… – с невероятным трудом выдавил он из себя, не узнав своего голоса.  
Снейп быстро приблизился и склонился над ним. Его холодные пальцы коснулись шрама на лбу Гарри.   
– Я должен проверить.  
– Нет… – простонал Гарри, догадавшись, о чем его просят, – пожалуйста, не надо…  
– Я должен, – с нажимом повторил Снейп, и Гарри понял, что тот не отступит. Но возвращаться туда, откуда он только что вырвался, у Гарри просто не было сил.  
– Сириус убил вас… Ваша гибель… мой самый большой страх... Просто страх… Не надо, пожалуйста…  
Снейп замер, не сводя с него черных глаз.  
– Сириус?  
– Это… чтобы было еще больнее… он был мне самым близким…   
Даже в этом сумрачном состоянии Гарри понимал, что причиняет Снейпу страдание, но знал и то, что если Снейп увидит этот сон… то ощутит боль стократ сильнее.  
– Именно поэтому мне нужно убедиться...  
Снейп не закончил фразы. Он придвинулся еще ближе и, к удивлению Гарри, потянул его плечи к себе, призывая положить голову к нему на колени.  
– Приготовься.  
Его тон был непривычно мягким, и Гарри вдруг осознал, насколько им владеет страх. Это безумное, невыносимое напряжение… необходимость всегда быть готовым к опасности… и никогда не выдавать своих истинных чувств…  
И Гарри опустил веки и уткнулся лицом в грубоватую ткань, раскрывая сознание и впуская Снейпа в этот ад…

Он вновь кричал и бился в путах. Теперь же они оказались руками Снейпа, напряженными до дрожи, но теплыми, живыми… По лицу Гарри струились слезы, но он не мог их вытереть, мог лишь слепо тыкаться в худое плечо, которое было совсем рядом…  
– Все закончилось…  
Едва вернувшись в сознание, он мучительно вслушивался в этот голос, чтобы понять… насколько велик ущерб…   
– Отпустите, я… мне нужно…  
Руки разжались не сразу. Гарри тут же принялся стирать слезы, будто это имело какое-то значение.  
– Вы думаете, они могли проникнуть в мой разум?   
Его голос прозвучал куда спокойнее, чем он ожидал, но Гарри был не в силах ощутить даже слабое удовлетворение от этого.  
– Сириус снился тебе прежде?  
Тон Снейпа тоже казался спокойным, но Гарри различал в сочащемся из окна лунном свете, как напряжена его спина, как неподвижен профиль. Он все еще был рядом, видимо, боясь отстраниться и напомнить Гарри о только что пережитом отчаянии.  
– Да. Много раз… Снилось то, как он погиб, снился черный пес, бегущий по склону холма…   
– Он пытался заговорить с тобой?  
– Нет… я видел его… словно бы издалека.  
– Ты когда-нибудь видел во сне мою…  
– Нет!   
– Гарри…  
Словно ждав своего имени как команды, он подался вперед и вновь ткнулся лбом в скрытое под слоем грубой ткани плечо.   
– Почему? Почему именно вы?.. Я многое могу вынести, но не это…  
– Потому что это твое очевидное слабое место.  
– Мое… слабое место… – Гарри вновь погружался в сумеречное состояние, в котором едва мог владеть собой. Видимо, именно поэтому он протянул руки и обхватил сидящего рядом Снейпа, попытался привлечь к себе. – Не уходите… останьтесь со мной…  
Он с трудом осознавал, что происходит вокруг, но был точно уверен, что Снейп вздрогнул при этих словах.   
– Я должен спуститься вниз и приготовлю тебе зелье, чтобы ты смог заснуть без сновидений.   
– Есть заклятье…  
– Зелье подействует лучше, – мягко возразил Снейп, и Гарри подумалось о том, что, возможно, сейчас он хочет вложить в это больше, чем подразумевает прочтение обычного заклинания.  
– Тогда я с вами.  
Все еще дрожащими руками Гарри кое-как натянул на себя халат и отправился за Снейпом.  
На кухне Снейп, не глядя, вызвал с нижней полки котел, не без раздражения водрузил его на плиту и принялся изучать содержимое шкафа с ингредиентами. Мефисто с Салазаром, видимо, сговорившись, сделали вид, что не замечают этот шум посреди ночи.  
Гарри оперся о столешницу и принялся с рассеянным любопытством наблюдать за тем, как летают руки зельевара, перебирающего флаконы.  
Внутри все еще зияла уродливая дыра, но Гарри изо всех сил старался держаться, чтобы не вызывать новый приступ тревоги у Снейпа. Ему безумно хотелось верить в то, что Снейп сильнее него, и сейчас он не латает еще большую пробоину в своей душе… продолжая слышать отголоски тех слов…  
«Никогда ему не сравниться с тобой, Сириус. Ты можешь забрать его жизнь, потому что она мне не нужна».  
Снейп закончил сортировку и быстрым движением отправил все ненужные пузырьки самостоятельно составляться на полки. Гарри только успел проследить за их возвращением в шкаф, как обнаружил, что его бывший учитель уже начал готовить основу для зелья. От котла уже шел едва уловимый туманящий мысли запах.   
На миг замерев над котлом, Снейп уже оказался в другом конце кухни с ножом и разделочной доской в руках. Склонившись над столешницей так, что черные пряди совсем скрыли лицо, он принялся с невероятной скоростью измельчать подозрительно поблескивающие крохотные шарики чьей-то икры.   
Гарри поймал себя на удивительной мысли, что никогда прежде ему не доводилось наблюдать за тем, как Снейп готовит зелье в своем истинном темпе, не будучи вынужденным выполнять все действия медленно, чтобы ученики успели понять, что происходит. В этом зрелище было что-то неуловимо… прекрасное.  
– На седьмом курсе у меня была ваша книга…  
– Знаю, – не поднимая головы, отозвался Снейп. По его тону было не понять, что он об этом думает.  
– Это был единственный момент за все годы обучения, когда я чувствовал себя хоть сколько-то уверенно на зельеварении…  
– Не сомневаюсь, – теперь уже с заметной ноткой язвительности произнес Снейп, метко отправляя измельченные почти в пыль крылья бражника в самое сердце варева.  
– Я не знал, кто был автором всех этих заметок, но для меня он был настоящим другом… Благодаря ему я успел помочь Рону…  
На этот раз Снейп ничего не ответил, но это не удивило Гарри.   
– Я сбился со счета, сколько раз вы спасали меня… и продолжаете это делать…  
В этот момент из котла внезапно повалил пар, запах зелья стал тяжелым и дурманящим. Снейп глянул на Гарри сквозь белые клубы.  
– Выйди из кухни, иначе мне придется левитировать тебя наверх, когда ты свалишься прямо тут.  
– Я заберу Мефисто, – встревожился Гарри, но Снейп махнул рукой.  
– Иди! Птице ничего не сделается.  
Ощущая себя выгнанным из класса за плохое поведение, Гарри отправился наверх.

Вскоре Снейп вновь появился в дверях его спальни, на этот раз с дымящимся сосудом в руках.  
– Выпей.  
Гарри оглянулся, будто чтобы проверить, что ни Мефисто, ни портрета Салазара тут нет, и тихо произнес:  
– Эти слова… это была его магия. Я никогда бы…  
Снейп с раздражением протянул ему сосуд.  
– Пей немедленно! Оно должно быть совершенно свежим!  
И пока Гарри послушно глотал горячее зелье, добавил чуть более мягким тоном:  
– Я понял суть. Я видел все твоими глазами.  
– Значит, вы почувствовали…  
– Твою боль? Да.  
И не сказав больше ни слова, он вышел из комнаты.

Проснуться оказалось не легче, чем сдвинуть с себя могильную плиту, но Гарри все-таки сумел выбраться из кровати и, подобно восставшему из мертвых существу из популярных маггловских фильмов, медленно побрел в сторону кухни. Когда он добрался до своей цели, яркий свет успевшего разгуляться утра заставил его болезненно сощуриться.  
Не глядя в сторону портрета Салазара, Гарри поставил чайник вскипать и уселся за стол.  
События вчерашнего дня словно плавали в странном молочно-белом тумане, различимые, но не связанные между собой, кажущиеся бессмысленными.  
«Лучше бы Снейп сварил зелье, прибавляющее ума…»  
Перед глазами Гарри тут же возникло видение длинных бледных пальцев зельевара, с магической быстротой перебирающих ингредиенты, и эта картина стоила Гарри пропущенного щелчка вскипевшего чайника.  
«Снейп готовил это зелье для того, чтобы он смог уснуть… Нет, чтобы он перестал мучиться…»  
Гарри поднялся и начал заваривать чай, но мысли вели его в такие дали, что он никак не мог сосредоточиться на простых действиях.  
«…Делал это, не замечая собственной раны…»  
Гарри вдруг резко отставил свою не заполненную кипятком чашку и подошел к шкафчику, из которого Снейп доставал ингредиенты.   
Это показалось ему странным еще вчера, но он не заострил внимание.  
Распахнув дверцы, Гарри убедился, что прав. Все полки были заставлены емкостями с разнородным содержимым, некоторым не хватило места, и они просто левитировали между своими соседками. Большинство из них Гарри, хозяин этого дома, увидел впервые только этой ночью.  
Как они оказались здесь?   
От мысли о том, что Снейп мог каким-то образом тайно покидать дом для того, чтобы покупать эти ингредиенты, у Гарри буквально потемнело в глазах. Он в растерянности оглянулся на лестницу наверх, словно ожидая, что его бывший учитель сейчас спустится к нему и даст какое-то объяснение. Но мгновением позже Гарри бросился к картине Салазара.   
Тот, разумеется, не спал.  
– Как? – выпалил Гарри, впившись взглядом в светящееся аристократической бледностью лицо древнего мага.  
– Мой дорогой ученик, тебе незачем беспокоиться. Твой темноглазый ангел-хранитель всегда действует весьма осмотрительно и не подвергает себя излишней опасности, тщательно храня этот ресурс на черный день…  
Гарри тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.  
– Я хочу знать, как именно он достает компоненты для зелий!  
Салазар едва заметно поморщился.   
– Только не говорите, что все еще связаны каким-нибудь магическим обетом! Он – не действующий директор Хогвартса, а ваша картина теперь моя собственность!  
Абсентовая зелень глаз Слизерина на миг сверкнула яркой вспышкой, но древний маг тут же погасил ее усилием воли.  
– И тем не менее…  
– Я должен знать, что он в безопасности!  
На это Салазар не смог не усмехнуться – холодное сияние тут же сменили веселые искры.  
– Настолько, насколько позволяет фанатичная преданность самому магнетически притягательному для зла волшебнику во всей Англии…  
– Но тогда как же?..  
– Я не могу этого сказать, но, если ты повнимательнее прислушаешься к тишине в своей гостиной… я думаю, ты быстро все выяснишь.  
Гарри качнул головой, будто бы говоря: «Мерлин, когда же закончатся эти загадки?» и, закусив губу, отправился в гостиную.  
Она была пуста и вся залита светом, в лучах которого медленно плыла никем не тревожимая пыль. Большие часы с маятником мерно отсчитывали секунды, и это был единственный звук в комнате, погруженной в абсолютную безмятежность.   
Но Гарри упрямо шагнул вперед, будто охотничий пес, пытающийся напасть на след дичи. Тишина действительно казалась ему какой-то уж слишком… идеальной. Он подошел к журнальному столику, заглянул за оба кресла и остановил взгляд на диване, который любил использовать вместо кровати… когда-то очень давно, в позапрошлой жизни.  
– Покажись, – наконец, произнес он, – я знаю, что ты там, Кикимер!  
Из-за спинки дивана появился самый кончик длинного носа. Кикимер не мог ослушаться хозяина, но выходил он настолько медленно, что напоминал поднимающуюся над кромкой леса луну.  
– Хозяин Гарри, – виновато пропищал он и отвесил очень низкий поклон, во время которого попытался что-то спрятать за спину. – Вы вольны наказать Кикимера за то, что он появился в вашем доме без приказа…  
– Нет, что ты. Я не собираюсь тебя наказывать. Но я хочу знать, что именно ты делаешь тут сегодня.  
Домовой глянул на своего хозяина с немой мольбой, что почему-то напомнило Гарри совершенно другой, раздраженный взгляд Салазара, и он вдруг взорвался:  
– Да что же это такое?! Просто заговор против меня! Грач, картина, домовой эльф…   
Кикимер испуганно зажмурился, и это тут же заставило Гарри взять себя в руки.  
– Хорошо, я знаю, тебя попросил об этом Снейп. Так? Попросил покупать для него ингредиенты… Уверен, у тебя даже есть ключ от его банковского сейфа, как и от моего… А прячешь ты список, который он для тебя оставил, потому что вызывать тебя он не может.  
Старый эльф очень осторожно кивнул и постарался изобразить на своем личике бесконечное раскаяние.  
– В этом нет ничего плохого. Но как вышло, что ты вообще стал выполнять его просьбы? Ведь ты так его боялся…  
Кикимер взволнованно потер ладони одну о другую и очень тихим голосом проговорил:  
– Через несколько дней после того, как профессор Снейп вылечил хозяина Гарри… он подкараулил Кикимера, который занимался уборкой… Профессор очень испугал Кикимера, но оказалось, что он не хочет наказывать… как и хозяин Гарри, он это совершенно не любит делать… (Гарри не сумел скрыть улыбку). Его интересовал только один вопрос… защищен ли дом хозяина от проникновения эльфов… есть ли Маленькая Дверь…  
– Маленькая Дверь? – в полной растерянности переспросил Гарри.  
– Да, Маленькая Дверь, – будто что-то само собой разумеющееся повторил Кикимер. – Ее не было. Никто не позаботился о том, чтобы ее поставить. Профессор Снейп был совершенно прав… что это могло быть очень опасно для хозяина Гарри…  
– Поясни наконец, что это такое?  
– Однажды хозяин Гарри спасся из рук Волан-де-Морта благодаря домовому эльфу, – тон Кикимера приобрел некоторую торжественность, – и это произошло только потому, что волшебники почти всегда забывают о наших возможностях. Если бы они оставляли Маленькие Двери для своих домовых эльфов или вообще закрывали доступ в защищенные места, Добби не смог бы вытащить хозяина Гарри и его друзей…  
Гарри мог только удивляться сверхъестественной предусмотрительности своего защитника. Кажется, это был неисчерпаемый источник.  
– Профессор Снейп попросил помощи у Кикимера, – тут тон домового вновь зазвенел гордостью, – и вместе мы защитили этот дом от чужих домовых эльфов. Враги Гарри Поттера наверняка знают о том, как ему удалось спастись в прошлый раз, и они могут попытаться воспользоваться этим…   
– Вы укрепили купол защиты дома заклятиями, не пускающими домовиков… и оставили только эту Маленькую Дверь?  
– Да, для Кикимера, чтобы он мог быть рядом, когда нужен.  
– Или когда процессор Снейп захочет купить новые ингредиенты, – с улыбкой закончил Гарри. Глядя на него, Кикимер явно никак не мог понять, прощен ли он окончательно или ему все еще следует сохранять виноватый вид.  
– Ну хорошо, ты можешь идти.  
Гарри уже собирался оставить домового разбирать почерк Снейпа в бережно спрятанной записке, когда ему пришла в голову одна мысль.  
– Кикимер.  
– Да, хозяин Гарри?  
– Если когда-нибудь профессор Снейп попросит тебя о чем-то… что может грозить ему опасностью… Ты должен будешь обязательно рассказать об этом мне. Как можно скорее. Хорошо?  
Кикимер быстро закивал, заверяя Гарри в том, что приказ будет выполнен в любом случае. Это хоть немного, но успокаивало.   
Гарри прекрасно понимал, что ему бесполезно соперничать в предусмотрительности со Снейпом, однако он не собирался проигрывать этот бой вчистую. 

Вечер был куда свежее и приятнее предыдущего, удушливого и вытягивающего силы. Гарри вышел на лужайку перед своим домом и принялся разминать затекшие от бездействия конечности.   
Он всегда знал, что в душе он немного сыч. Даже странно, что его патронусом является свободолюбивый олень, который не ведает усталости, дом которого – весь бескрайний сумеречный лес. Но все-таки это вынужденное затворничество угнетало его, лишало сил, прежде черпаемых в самой возможности идти туда, куда хочется…  
Он вспомнил те летние месяцы, которые вынужден был коротать в своей комнате без надежды на весточку от друзей… Но тогда он считал дни до момента, когда вновь отправится в Хогвартс и будет свободен… от ненавистной родни, от скуки и одиночества…  
Теперь его угнетала неопределенность, непонимание, как выйти из окружения.   
Но он был не одинок.  
Тихо скрипнула входная дверь. Гарри не стал оборачиваться, при этом сердце его взволнованно участило свой бег. Он так и стоял, ждал, пока его окликнут, но позади была тишина, и через какое-то время он просто уселся на траву и принялся разглядывать пелену облаков, сквозь которую проглядывалось звездное небо.  
– Вам нравится смотреть на звезды? – спросил он словно бы у самого вечера, обступившего со всех сторон, весело подмигивающего далекими огоньками и шуршащего темной листвой.  
– Я к ним безразличен, – послышался ответ, и Гарри наконец-то оглянулся назад, чтобы обнаружить Снейпа сидящим на скамейке у окна гостиной.  
– И они к нам безразличны, – спокойно отозвался Гарри, ложась в траву и закидывая руки за голову. – Кажется, что и существуют они только для того, чтобы указать нам на скоротечность нашей жизни, хотя такое может казаться только нам, зацикленным на себе…   
– Эта черта всего человечества удивительным образом проявляется в некоторых его представителях во всей полноте.  
Гарри тихо рассмеялся.  
– Вы всегда мне так говорили… Каждый год повторяли и повторяли… и я не особенно понимал, что вы имеете в виду…  
– Это неудивительно.  
– Точнее, я не понимал подоплеку того, что вы говорили... Но теперь я понимаю. – Гарри вновь глянул на Снейпа, беззвучно призывая того ответить на его взгляд, не прятаться в свою привычную тень. – Вот и настал момент, когда отсиживаться и надеяться на то, что беда пройдет стороной, стало бессмысленно.  
Он продолжал неотрывно смотреть на своего бывшего учителя, ожидая, что тот каким-то образом попытается возражать или выдаст свое несогласие с этими словами, но ничего подобного не уловил.  
– Вы мне обещали…  
– И я пришел, чтобы это сделать.   
Гарри тут же уселся в более серьезную о своей точки зрения позу, при этом передвинувшись чуть ближе к Снейпу.  
– Ты хотел знать, что мне известно о фанатиках Волан-де-Морта? То, что поможет разыскать их и справиться с ними, заключено в одном воспоминании, которое мне случайно удалось получить у Хвоста.  
Гарри внутренне сжался. Все, что было связано с этим прозвищем, вызывало тяжелые чувства.  
– Вы подвергали его легилименции?  
– Да. Это было крайне рискованно, но в тот момент я отчаянно искал решение…  
– Я понимаю, о чем вы, – осторожно произнес Гарри, давая Снейпу понять, что ему не обязательно договаривать до конца. Омут памяти, чьи воды приняли когда-то самые сокровенные воспоминания его умирающего учителя, навсегда отпечатался на сетчатке глаз Гарри, и эту отчаянную искренность невозможно было стереть из их отношений.  
– Хвост постоянно крутился возле Волан-де-Морта, вынюхивал что-то, возможно, подумывая однажды сбежать, если запахнет жареным или если удастся чем-нибудь поживиться. Я искал в его голове обрывки планов его хозяина… хоть что-то, что могло остановить Волан-де-Морта… Среди разного хлама и бессмысленных разговоров я нашел это воспоминание, но не смог расшифровать и отложил на потом.   
– Что это за воспоминание?   
– Образ. Письменный стол в кабинете, заваленный свитками. Волан-де-Морт, заканчивающий писать и отходящий от стола. Маленькая книжка с написанным от руки заклинанием и лежащий поверх нее свиток со списком имен. Слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть подробно. Теперь я уверен, что в этом видении – именно то, что нам нужно.   
– Придуманное Волан-де-Мортом заклятье… В которое он вписал имена всех, кого захотел объединить в одно целое…  
– Именно. Заклятье, которое позволяет восстановить эту связь и подчинить сумасшедших.  
– Если бы у нас получилось восстановить его, мы смогли бы передать этих волшебников мракоборцам, а они… просто не стали бы сопротивляться.  
Гарри представил, как десяток опаснейших магов вдруг становится шеренгой безропотно выполняющих приказ слуг.  
– Возможно ли будет вновь разъединить их разумы и передать их тем, кто… сможет помочь?  
– Они жаждут твой смерти, Поттер…  
– Возможно ли?..  
– Скорее всего, да. Создать контрзаклятье проще, если известно заклятье.   
– Хорошо. Мы найдем его. Я уверен, вы уже искали, предприняли не одну попытку. Расскажите мне…  
Снейп встал со скамьи и, сцепив руки за спиной, прошелся до живой изгороди. Гарри ощущал его сомнения, его сопротивление, будто это было нечто осязаемое… Ему безумно хотелось приблизиться к этому одинокому силуэту, резко выделяющемуся на фоне теплых вечерних огней, коснуться плеча…  
– Я заперт здесь уже более двух недель. Не слишком удобно для поисков. Но мне удалось выяснить, что Волан-де-Морт отдавал книгу с заклятьями Беллатрисе. Я заполучил эту книгу. К сожалению, она оказалась не той, что нам нужно.  
– Мерлин, но как?.. Впрочем, позже. Что еще вы сумели узнать?  
– Один из слуг Малфоев обыскивал кабинет, находясь под контролем Салазара. Безрезультатно.  
– Так этот кабинет в поместье Малфоев?  
– Да. Один из рабочих кабинетов штаба Волан-де-Морта.  
Гарри в растерянности поднялся с примятой травы и принялся ходить по газону туда-сюда, пытаясь ухватить кончик ускользающей мысли…   
– Может быть, в тот же день, что Хвост видел эту книгу и список, Волан-де-Морт надежно спрятал их… Возможно, он передал их кому-то… или просто уничтожил.  
– Едва ли он уничтожил запись о столь длинном заклятье. Его память была отличной, но вовсе не сверхъестественной. Я уверен, что он оставил книгу, спрятав ее понадежнее.  
– Но кто может знать об этом хоть что-то? Хвост мертв, Малфои не были допущены до этой тайны, остальные Пожиратели – тем более… Кто еще мог оказаться в этом кабинете?..  
И вдруг Гарри вздрогнул, будто в него попала бесплотная пуля.  
– В кабинете наверняка висели портреты. Портреты помнят все! Они способны…   
Гарри так же быстро умолк, как начал говорить, вспомнив о том, откуда узнал эту особенность магических картин. Но Снейп уже развернулся к нему. В его черных глазах отражение теплого света, льющегося из гостиной, превращалось в отсветы пламени, скрытого глубоко внутри.  
– Там был потрет. Всего один. Потрет отца Люциуса.  
– Абраксаса Малфоя. Но он ни за что не захочет говорить с нами…  
– Есть тот, кто может его заставить.  
В два длинных шага Гарри оказался перед Снейпом. Ему хватило мгновения, чтобы понять расклад. До боли сжав ладони в кулаки, он медленно проговорил вибрирующим от напряжения голосом:  
– Это сделаю я!  
Снейп дернулся, будто его задело волной чужой силы. Но он был к этому готов.  
– Даже не думай!  
Они замерли друг напротив друга, питаемые одинаковым темным огнем. Неспособные сделать шаг назад.   
Молчание сгущалось, сжимаясь до плотности черной дыры.  
Вдруг Гарри почувствовал, как его ступни коснулось что-то живое. Глянув вниз, он увидел ужа, обвивающего его щиколотку. И в ту же секунду услышал едва различимый голос:  
«Я прикрою его. Доверься тому, кто презрел даже смерть ради тебя».  
– Вы сведете меня с ума. Ненавижу… люблю вас… – в сердцах прошипел Гарри на парсултанге в лицо Снейпу и потом, уже в сторону: – Идите. Я буду ждать вашего возвращения.


	15. Вылазки

Гарри стоял над раковиной, стиснув голову руками, будто от сильной боли его сейчас должно было стошнить. В эту минуту он был неспособен совершать даже самые простые действия. Кажется, он хотел взять чашку и налить себе кофе… но замер вот так, не отдавая себе отчета...  
Мгновения утекали в бездну, срывались с обрыва того, что было до… и образовывали глубокое, неизмеримое и пугающее после. Гарри было страшно в него нырять, но его воды все поднимались, затапливая кухню, весь дом…   
В углу гнездилась непривычная тишина. Не та многозначительная, любопытствующая, притворяющаяся дремлющей, к которой он успел так привыкнуть… Нет, это была настоящая мертвая тишина. Портрет Салазара пустовал.  
«Умоляю… вернитесь…»  
Гарри попытался заставить себя сделать хоть что-то, но смог лишь оттолкнуться от раковины и перейти на противоположную сторону кухни. Он тут же вновь замер, будто в оцепенении.  
Помещение ярко освещали лампы, но Гарри казалось, что этот куб света со всех сторон сдавливает пугающе неподвижная ночь. Как он мог спокойно ждать, как он мог пытаться отвлечься, когда в отсутствии того, кто был ему дороже всех… не происходило даже движения воздуха.  
«Вернитесь…»  
Ему стоило промолчать. Они должны были раз и навсегда покинуть этот дом и уехать на край света, где ничего не знают о волшебных палочках и не сумеют с первой попытки произнести Авада Кедавра… лишь бы быть вместе и не бояться за жизни друг друга.  
Зачем он отпустил Северуса?!  
– Ты меня вынудил, – зло прошипел Гарри в сторону пустой позолоченной рамы. – Твоя уверенность в том, что он всегда выкрутится, всегда сможет…  
Пустота не ответила ему. Пустота заняла весь его дом, и теперь не желала отдавать завоеванного пространства. Гарри казалось, что тонкие нити нервов вытянули из его тела и оплели ими все комнаты, все полутемные коридоры, каждый закуток, и если сейчас прозвучит долгожданный хлопок появления домового, его сердце попросту разорвется.  
В отчаянии он прошел в гостиную и упал в одно из кресел. Света зажигать не стал, чувствуя странное желание окунуться в темноту, сродниться с ней, чтобы перестать ощущать ее врагом, порождающим лишь страх.  
За окном не было слышно даже привычного шелеста шин проезжающих автомобилей. Ни далеких сирен, ни обрывков чужой музыки…   
Он попытался сосредоточиться на следующем дне, представить себя с дымящейся чашкой кофе… беседующим с Салазаром… Мефисто на верхушке своей клетки… и молчаливое, мрачное… бесконечно важное присутствие Снейпа в доме… Но воображение отказывалось рисовать эти картины, будто в самом их сюжете содержалась какая-то ошибка, и это было страшнее всего.  
«Нет! Прекрати, не подсовывай мне свои видения!»  
Он пришел в себя утром, обнаружив, что заснул в этом самом кресле… В панике заглянул во все комнаты, распахнул все двери... Снейп не вернулся… Перезвон колокольчика сообщил о визите мракоборцев… Нерешительно остановившись у порога, они начали рассказывать ему о том, что ночью обнаружили тело…  
Гарри сжал пальцами переносицу, будто желал раздавить ее тонкие кости. Боль должна была помочь прийти в себя…  
Над самым ухом часы отсчитывали секунды. Этот тревожащий звук не давал покоя, сообщая о гибели очередного мгновения…   
Внезапно вспомнилось, как он привел в эту гостиную раненного Снейпа... Как тащил на себе, не будучи уверенным, кто он; как задавал вопросы, уже впустив в свой дом и сняв защиту; как в панике просил помощи у Салазара, когда гость лишился чувств от потери крови… Еще не ведавший о том, каким мучительным, непреодолимым станет притяжение к этому человеку, он уже готов был забыть о своих страхах и тревогах ради того, чтобы защитить его…  
Это воспоминание зацепило за собой и потащило на свет другое, чуть более раннее, в котором Гарри стоял посреди гостиной, испытывая странную тревогу… холодные волны паники захлестывали его одна за другой… он чувствовал опасность, но не понимал, кому она грозила…  
Гарри рывком поднялся и бросился наверх. Ворвавшись в свою комнату, он схватил с тумбочки вредноскоп и присмотрелся к волчку. Тот не двигался.   
Пустота смеялась над ним.   
Он медленно побрел назад, в гостиную, чтобы снова занять свой пост. Поставил вредноскоп на журнальный столик и принялся смотреть сквозь его стекло на бахрому клетчатого пледа, перекинутого через подлокотник кресла напротив.  
Позади него мгновения умирали одно за другим, провожаемые безразличным щелчком часового механизма.

Хлопок раздался так близко, что Гарри, кажется, почти задремавший, болезненно вздрогнул всем телом. Прямо перед ним Снейп вышагнул из небытия и сразу отпустил маленькую ручку Кикимера.  
Гарри вскочил и, проигнорировав предостерегающий взгляд, бросился к магу судорожно стиснул его в объятиях.  
– Северус! – с бесконечным облегчением выдохнул Гарри куда-то в черные пряди над ухом Снейпа. Он всем телом почувствовал, как тот вздохнул, и в следующее мгновение осторожно ответил на объятия, скрестив руки на спине Гарри.  
Недоумение Кикимера можно было ощущать, даже не глядя в его строну, но Гарри это не волновало. Он праздновал очередную победу над тем кошмаром, что питался его внутренностями все последнее время.  
– Засады не было, все прошло спокойно, – произнес Снейп, когда Гарри, наконец, отпустил его и принялся с волнением всматриваться в его лицо.  
– Они не узнают о том, что вы побывали у Малфоев?  
– Неизвестно. Мы проверили кабинет на наличие следящих чар и артефактов, но времени у нас было слишком мало.  
– Вы забрали картину?..  
– Да, – Снейп указал на складки своей мантии, под которыми в небольшом кармане сюртука проглядывал сквозь ткань прямоугольный предмет размером с кредитную карточку.   
Гарри на миг задержался на кармане взглядом, а потом вновь посмотрел на Снейпа.   
– В следующий раз… – начал он, но Снейп уже направился на кухню, из которой донеслись какие-то странные шуршащие звуки.  
– Идем, Салазару требуется помощь.  
Движением волшебной палочки Снейп зажег свет в помещении и быстро оказался возле портрета основателя факультета Слизерин. Гарри глянул на картину через его плечо и замер от удивления.  
Салазар, смертельно бледный и изможденный, словно только что вырвавшийся из плена, пытался сохранять равновесие, держась за невидимый край картины со своей стороны. Когда он поймал взгляд Гарри, в его пронзительных глазах промелькнула досада. Могущественный наставник юного Поттера не хотел, чтобы ученик видел его в этот момент, слабого и нуждающегося в поддержке.  
Впрочем, Гарри был совершенно иного мнения на этот счет. Он приблизился к картине и произнес, обнажая запястье:  
– Возьмите мою кровь…  
Салазар устало прикрыл веки, что означало, по-видимому, «да». Гарри достал свою палочку и с помощью несложного заклятья, выученного как раз на такой случай, сделал небольшой надрез. Коснувшись ранкой картины, Гарри вновь ощутил знакомое покалывание, но не подал вида, что это ему неприятно.  
– Вселяться в живых людей довольно непросто. Это требует слишком много сил, а мои, к великому сожалению, весьма ограничены, – будто бы в благодарность за щедрость Гарри, пояснил Слизерин, изящным жестом стирая каплю крови со своих поалевших губ.  
– Спасибо вам, – с чувством произнес Гарри. Он помнил еще недавно промелькнувшую вспышку гнева, адресованную древнему магу, но теперь ему было очевидно, что Салазар действительно сделал все возможное, чтобы помочь Снейпу выполнить свою миссию.  
– Я надеюсь, тебе не потребуется много сил для того, чтобы узнать правду у нашего гостя.  
Обернувшись, Гарри увидел, как Снейп достает из-под мантии уменьшенный портрет и возвращает ему истинные размеры. Пышно украшенная рама тут же заняла всю ширину стола. Человек на картине гневно взглянул на всех собравшихся на кухне, не удостоив взглядом лишь Кикимера, и так старавшегося быть совершенно незаметным, но с интересом наблюдавшего за действом.  
Абраксас Малфой был изображен еще довольно молодым. Его лицо украшала безупречная бородка, несколько похожая на бороду Салазара, но вместо щеголеватости добавляющая ему высокомерия, которое сквозило также в невиданно остром изломе бровей, в надменной линии тонких губ… во всем его холодном и отстраненном облике. Так выглядел бы Драко, если бы добился всего, что виделось ему в самых смелых мечтах, и окончательно возненавидел бы всех представителей рода человеческого.  
– И зачем вам это понадобилось? – растягивая слова, произнес гость, уставившись на Салазара как на единственного достойного собеседника. – Пара полукровок-выскочек и ты… неожиданная компания.  
Салазар неуязвимо усмехнулся.  
– Неужели тебя написали столь плохо, что ты потерял способность анализировать, Малфой? Взгляни на этого юношу – лишь благодаря ему твой захиревающий род продолжает свое существование. Он спас жизнь Драко несколько раз, и сейчас только он способен отвести от семьи Малфой угрозу заточения в Азкабане. Никто из чистокровных не станет этого делать, ведь на самом деле вы готовы сожрать друг друга, как бешеные псы.  
Гарри пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не удостоить эти слова улыбки, ведь услышать такое от родоначальника травли грязнокровок было поистине историческим событием. Гарри ни разу не заговорил с Салазаром о том чудовище, что осталось в Хогвартсе ожидать своего часа и успело забрать одну жизнь и чуть не лишить его, еще второкурсника, самой близкой подруги. В этом не было нужды, он и так понимал, что с тех жестоких древних времен портрет видел слишком многое, чтобы не осознать свою ужасную ошибку. И сейчас в его словах можно было услышать отзвук того откровения.  
– Мой сын и мой внук получили бы огромную власть, если бы этот магловский выкормыш не встал бы на пути у Темного Лорда!  
– Их ждала лишь участь слуг маглорожденного, и как слуги они не были на хорошем счету у своего хозяина. Вся эта затея была обречена на провал.  
– Ну так почему же твои друзья все еще трясутся от мысли о том, что кто-то продолжает его дело?  
Слизерин иронично вскинул бровь, непринужденно демонстрируя, что способен владеть этим оружием куда лучше своего оппонента.  
– О, так ты все-таки осведомлен о происходящем?   
На это Абраксас улыбнулся настолько неприятно, что Гарри, с затаенным дыханием следящий за этой пикировкой двух магов, мысленно начислил Малфою десять очков.  
– Впрочем, не думаю, что тебе известно что-то конкретное. Лишь домыслы, основанные на факте твоей кражи, не так ли?  
Абраксас холодно усмехнулся и только выше поднял свой аристократический подбородок, но Гарри стало очевидно, что Салазар прав. Да и едва ли могло быть иначе. Нарцисса рассказала бы Снейпу все, что ей известно, если бы в доме Малфоев хоть что-то знали о фанатиках Волан-де-Морта. Единственное свидетельство их существования неопознанным воспоминанием хранилось в памяти этого портрета.  
– Однако, у тебя есть то, что нам нужно, – с воодушевлением произнес Салазар, и Гарри уловил опасную вспышку в его пронзительных глазах. – Я предлагаю тебе отдать это по собственной воле, потому что сопротивляться мне у тебя не получится, а так ты продемонстрируешь лояльность победившей стороне и, возможно, дашь Гарри Поттеру еще один повод защитить твоих потомков от заключения или даже казни.  
Малфой дернулся, словно ощутил удар невидимого хлыста, болезненно прошедшегося по самолюбию. За мгновение до этого в его лице промелькнула нерешительность, будто бы он пытался предложить самому себе воспользоваться уходящей возможностью, но ее быстро поглотила волна гнева и высокомерия.  
– Что бы это ни было, ты этого не получишь, предатель собственных идеалов! – бросил он в лицо Салазару.  
Тот лишь покачал головой, красноречиво говоря «этого я и ожидал», а затем обратился к Снейпу, держащему портрет.  
– Приблизь его ко мне. Мне хватит пары футов.  
Гарри не без внутреннего удовлетворения заметил, что гостя охватил неподдельный страх.  
– Ты не посмеешь, Слизерин!  
– Если бы ты знал меня хотя бы вполовину хуже, чем эти двое полукровок, ты бы не сомневался…  
Не дав себе труда договорить, Салазар вдруг закрыл глаза, и все присутствующие на кухне увидели, как из одной картины в другую метнулась бесплотно сверкнувшая змея. В следующее мгновение с Малфоем начали происходить странные метаморфозы: его глаза приобрели абсентово-зеленый оттенок, в светлых волосах проступили нити седины, на губах заиграла коварная улыбка.   
Было довольно жутко смотреть на то, как изображенный на картине человек пытается совладать с проникшей в него сущностью, кривится и сжимает зубы, но его собственное лицо предает его.  
– Пошел прочь!.. Прошу прощения, друзья мои, мне нужно еще пару минут… Мерзкий предатель!!!  
Гарри не мог оторвать глаз от этой отчаянной борьбы, думая лишь о том, что не зря напоил Салазара своей кровью.  
Вскоре воля Абраксаса Малфоя была окончательно сломлена, и Салазар торжествующе улыбнулся Гарри и Снейпу. Теперь ему оставалось лишь найти в воспоминаниях портрета те, что имели хоть какую-то ценность. Он вновь закрыл глаза, погружаясь в сознание мага, заключенного в картине.  
– Кажется, вот оно!  
Оба волшебника подались вперед, не желая пропустить ни мгновения из того, что покажет им портрет. Снейп поудобнее перехватил раму, и оказался плечом к плечу с Гарри.   
Салазар отступил за край и исчез, оставив взглядам лишь мрачный фон картины. Вскоре темные мазки начали светлеть, переливаться, точно чешуя на рыбьем боку… Вот уже стали угадываться очертания кабинета, в котором Гарри еще совсем недавно встречался с Люциусом Малфоем. Тот же самый письменный стол, то же огромное кресло из драконьей кожи, то же вычурное пресс-папье… На столе – беспорядок, разбросанные свитки, колбы для зелий… И в самом центре (Гарри вновь подался вперед, еще ближе к картине, почти коснувшись холста кончиком носа) лежит раскрытая книга, страницы которой испещрены записями, сделанными мелким летящим почерком, а поверх нее – наполовину свернутый свиток со списком имен.  
Разочарование болезненно стиснуло сердце Гарри: как ни разглядывай, ни имен, ни строк заклятья не увидеть с того места, где висит картина.  
Вот дверь отворилась, и в кабинет вошел Волан-де-Морт. Высокий, устрашающий, но еще не потерявший человеческий облик. Он быстро приблизился к столу и протянул руку, чтобы взять свиток и книгу, но в следующее мгновение в дверях оказался Хвост. Продолжая начатый вне кабинета разговор, он принялся жестикулировать, всем своим видом демонстрируя подобострастие, и вдруг осекся на полуслове, с любопытством взглянул на предметы на середине стола. Волан-де-Морт резко обернулся к нему и не глядя закрыл книгу, оставив свиток торчать из нее.   
Хвост, осознав свою ошибку, быстро убрался восвояси, Волан-де-Морт остался в кабинете один.   
Воспоминание помутнело, на какое-то время проступил темный фон, но вскоре вновь стало возможно разглядеть кабинет Малфоя. Судя по обстановке и предметам на столе, прошло не так много времени с момента, когда Волан-де-Морт входил в кабинет.   
И вот он появился снова. Все та же мрачная высокая фигура, все те же движения пустынной кобры. В его руках была книга с заклятьем и список. Он быстро прошел к столу, сел в кресло и в задумчивости сплел перед собой длинные тонкие пальцы. На губах его заиграла самодовольная улыбка. Его план удался, он смог воплотить свою идею, и это явно подкрепило его веру в собственное могущество.   
Достав из складок мантии волшебную палочку, он указал ею на дверь и прошептал заклятье. Из кончика палочки вырвалась струйка темного дыма и быстро потекла в указанную сторону, просочилась сквозь дверь и исчезла.  
Волан-де-Морт вынул из книги свиток с именами и перечитал его. В списке было около пятнадцати строк, но заворачивающийся край не давал разглядеть окончание. Улыбнувшись какой-то своей мысли, темный маг направил волшебную палочку на свиток, и тот вспыхнул. Через несколько мгновений от него остался лишь серый пепел, хлопьями оседающий на письменный стол.  
Гарри потрясенно отступил от картины, но воспоминание Малфоя все еще продолжалось.   
В кабинет вошел светловолосый юноша в маске Пожирателя Смерти. Он тут же снял маску, шагнул к столу и склонил голову перед Темным Лордом. В его скупых жестах безошибочно угадывалась искренняя преданность своему хозяину. Нечто, совершенно противоположное наигранному преклонению Хвоста.  
Волан-де-Морт указал ему на книгу заклятий и что-то коротко объяснил. Пожиратель Смерти кивнул в ответ и принял книгу из рук своего хозяина. Не произнеся больше ни слова, он вышел из кабинета.  
Изображение вновь начало мутнеть. Гарри, рассеянно пытающийся собрать мысли воедино, пропустил момент, когда на холсте вновь возник Салазар.  
– Думаю, вы все видели и поняли верно.  
– Да, – мрачно отозвался Снейп, тогда как Гарри все еще пытался осознать увиденное. – Список был уничтожен, а книга заклятий передана на хранение Краучу младшему. Чего и следовало ожидать…  
– Теперь мы не сможем восстановить список имен… и поиск заклятья становится бесполезным, – упавшим голосом произнес Гарри.  
Салазар задумчиво покачал оккупированной головой Малфоя.   
– Возможно, еще не все потеряно. Стоит поискать другое воспоминание, раскрывающее, откуда взялся этот список. Оно не лежит на поверхности, но если у меня хватит времени, я попробую…  
Снейп коротко кивнул, а Гарри лишь мысленно пожелал Слизерину удачи. Казалось, решение ускользает от них, и они ничего не могут с этим сделать.  
Впрочем, сам поиск ответа, сама возможность идти к общей цели вместе с тем, кто стоит сейчас рядом с ним, бок о бок, имела для Гарри огромное значение.   
Об этом он и мечтал, этого и добивался…  
– Волан-де-Морт счел, что у Крауча книга будет в безопасности. Никто не станет искать нечто подобное в доме у министерского чиновника с безупречной репутацией, – тихо проговорил Гарри, чтобы не мешать Салазару сосредотачиваться. – Возможно, она все еще там… если только Крауч-младший, сбегая, не прихватил ценную вещь своего хозяина с собой и не привез ее в Хогвартс в одном из тех чемоданов… Тогда, вероятнее всего, она хранится в министерстве в качестве одной из улик и достать ее будет почти невозможно…  
Но Снейп лишь зашипел на него, и Гарри с досадой умолк на полуслове.  
В следующий миг Салазар распахнул свои хищные глаза и с улыбкой глянул на обоих магов.  
– Кажется, я нашел то, что искал.  
И хотя его облик уже начал возвращаться к тому, что имел исконный обитатель картины, Слизерин сумел явить Гарри и Снейпу последнее ценное воспоминание.  
Волан-де-Морт стоял посреди кабинета, вальяжно опершись о край стола, и разговаривал с человеком в клетчатом костюме и шляпе-котелке. Казалось, темный маг занимал собой все пространство, его чары незримо подступали к гостю, давили на него, но этот человек держался стойко. Лицо его было трудно разглядеть с высоты того места, где висел портрет, угадывались лишь выступающие скулы и рыжеватая борода.   
Было очевидно, что Волан-де-Морт пытается уговорить гостя, а тот не спешит соглашаться. Медленные, плавные жесты Темного Лорда гипнотически притягивали взгляд, призывали забыть о том, что значимо, повиноваться… Гарри и сам почувствовал, что теряет четкость восприятия, мысленно уходя в сторону от цели…  
Мужчина в клетчатом костюме тоже пытался бороться, но им владело какое-то странное внутреннее напряжение, которое явно мучило его сильнее, чем все, что происходило вовне. Он долго смотрел на Волан-де-Морта, не произнося ни слова, а потом вдруг резко выдернул из кармана брюк сложенный вдвое, сплющенный список и решительно протянул его Реддлу.  
Волан-де-Морт коснулся свитка бледными пальцами, и на его губах заиграла улыбка. Он уже знал, как распорядится полученной возможностью. Человек в клетчатом костюме начал что-то говорить, но Волан-де-Морт явно слушал его без особой охоты. Список был у него.  
На этом последнее воспоминание погасло, и серебристая змея метнулась обратно в картину основателя Хогвартса. Салазар материализовался в своей раме, а напротив него замер в смеси бешенства и сильного испуга Абраксас Малфой.  
– Вы за это… – попытался он выдавить из себя угрозу, но Снейп быстро прочел заклятье молчания, и предок Драко униженно дернулся, потеряв способность говорить.  
– Что теперь делать с картиной? – тихо спросил Гарри.  
Снейп посмотрел на него в сумрачной задумчивости.  
– Оставим в гараже. Пока ее опасно возвращать на место.  
– Согласен.  
Кикимер осторожно протянул к старинной раме руки, вызываясь помочь, и Снейп передал Малфоя ему. Было довольно забавно видеть, как крошечный эльф тащит большую и тяжелую картину куда-то прочь с кухни, но Гарри в этот момент было не до смеха.  
– Этот человек… наша единственная зацепка. Кто он?  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди. Невидимые перепончатые крылья тут же окружили его своим плотным коконом.  
– Я вижу его впервые.  
– Но нам придется добыть книгу все равно… может быть… ее одной хватит для того, чтобы…  
Маг покачал головой, выражая недоверие к вероятности этого варианта.  
– Мы добудем ее, – с неожиданной уверенностью произнес Гарри и услышал, как его голос стал звонче, впервые за эту ночь, – и на этот раз пойду я.  
Темный взгляд предсказуемо впился в него. Гарри подумал, что, если бы взгляды профессора были дротиками, он давно уже стал бы похож на старую мишень для дартс, какие висят на дальней стене прокуренного паба.  
– Со мной будет Кикимер, я буду в безопасности… – начал Гарри, видя, что Снейп невольно бледнеет, и слишком хорошо представляя, что он чувствует в этот момент.  
– Ты должен оставаться здесь, – перебил его Снейп, но Гарри шагнул к нему и осторожно коснулся плеча сквозь ткань сюртука.  
– Северус, пожалуйста… Так будет правильнее, честнее.  
– Тогда мне придется идти с тобой.  
– Останьтесь, дом должен быть защищен, чтобы было куда отступать, если…  
Гарри показалось, что в темной бездне снейповых глаз полыхнула злость на то, что стоящий перед ним мальчишка прав. Совершенно прав в этом.  
– Я знаю, насколько это… – вновь начал было Гарри, но Снейп вдруг подался вперед и оказался лицом к лицу с ним, сжигаемый яростным внутренним огнем.  
– Когда ты вернулся в Хогвартс, чтобы убить Волан-де-Морта, я мог только… – в отчаянии он перешел на шипение, похожее на парсултанг.  
– Метаться, точно запертый в клетке зверь… крушить колбы, уничтожать все… – тихо закончил Гарри, глядя на него с мучительной нежностью. – Я знаю, я это видел… Салазар показал мне…  
Но он был грубо прерван. Впрочем, прижатый к кухонному шкафу, укутанный шершавыми складками чужой мантии, стиснутый в отчаянных объятиях, застигнутый врасплох ненасытными губами… он удивительным образом погрузился в безмятежное состояние, когда совершенно ничего больше не нужно.  
«Вам придется смириться с тем, что я не собираюсь отступать» – думал Гарри, нежно скользя ладонью по скуле Снейпа и зарываясь пальцами в густые темные волосы.   
Снейп отстранился так же быстро, как и напал, точно врач, купирующий приступ у самого себя. Бледные пальцы разжались, отпустив складки футболки Гарри, нещадно измятой, губы вновь сомкнулись, образовав мрачную линию… лишь взгляд все еще полыхал темным пожаром невозможного желания быть рядом, быть так близко, как никто другой, чтобы никогда… никогда…  
Гарри хотелось остановить его, привлечь к себе снова, он был не готов приходить в себя так скоро, возвращаться из счастливого забытья, но прекрасно понимал, что единственное, что он может – ждать нового мгновения, когда воля Снейпа окажется ослаблена и тот позволит себе стать ближе.  
С сочащейся тоской неловкостью спрятав руки в карманы джинсов, он поднял взгляд на своего бывшего учителя и будто бы как ни в чем не бывало произнес:  
– Я начну готовиться с утра. Вечером мы с Кикимером отправимся в Мунго… Скорее всего, Крауч находится там… А сейчас я иду спать.  
– Не раньше, чем я приготовлю тебе новую порцию зелья, – отыгрывая свое поражение в битве с нежностью, холодно произнес Снейп.  
– Разумеется, – невозмутимо ответил Гарри. И, уже поднявшись на две ступени лестницы, наклонился через перила и со смущенной улыбкой добавил: – Ведь вы делаете его с заботой…  
Он был готов поклясться, что услышал тихий смешок из дальнего угла кухни и почти беззвучно произнесенное «Один – один» на парсултанге.

По потолку ползли отблески света фар, просачивающиеся сквозь тонкие шторы. Тихий пригород вновь жил своей обычной жизнью, которая, казалось, замерла ровно до того момента, пока Снейп не вернулся в этот дом.  
Гарри лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок.  
Стоило закрыть глаза, ведь он не сомневался, что Снейп разбудит его даже если он задремлет… но Гарри знал, что тогда воспоминания о только что пережитых мгновениях близости возьмутся за него с новой силой. Он вновь ощутит, как тонкие ревнивые губы Снейпа ласкают его непослушные губы… словно пытаются выпить из души Гарри все его мятежное желание сражаться и рисковать собой… забрать эту душу себе, спрятать где-то в глубине своей и никогда больше не отпускать…  
Каждый раз отстранение Снейпа, его уход обратно в кокон, давался Гарри все сложнее. С него словно срывали новый слой плоти, разрушали ту связь, что нарастала так мучительно, так тяжко… И он видел, с каким трудом сам Снейп тянет на себя вросшие было сосуды, волочит куда-то во тьму своего внутреннего мира…  
Снейпу нечего было скрывать, Гарри знал о его чувствах, но каждый раз тот вновь закрывался, не в силах перебороть себя… Вновь уходил…   
Гарри хотелось кричать, останавливать, убеждать… Но он осознавал, что единственной силой, которой он обладает, является терпение… принятие и понимание того, что он не может сделать целым то, что было неоднократно сломано до него… но может придать этому новый смысл.  
Это казалось таким сложным и таким бесконечно важным, что щемило в груди… Внутренний мир Гарри медленно плавился и терял четкие очертания, как пергамент, подпаленный почти неразличимым огнем.  
Узоры, скользящие по потолку, не давали никаких ответов. Он просто ждал, изо всех сил стараясь не дать векам сомкнуться.  
Было что-то еще. Едва различимое, но мешающее скатиться в бездну переживаний. Что-то более прозаичное… Как список покупок, как напоминание себе о том, что нужно поздравить знакомого с днем рождения… Нечто…  
Имеющее отношение к их сегодняшним разговорам, к поискам…  
Гарри попытался зацепиться за это ощущение, но оно ускользало, точно юркий зверек.  
О чем же оно было?  
Что он забыл сказать Снейпу после того, как… ох, нет… после того, как они увидели воспоминания портрета Абраксаса Малфоя?  
Человек в последнем воспоминании… Этот светлобородый мужчина в клетчатом костюме, старомодно, но дорого одетый, сдержанный, сдерживающий странное внутреннее напряжение…  
Гарри внезапно понял, что видел его раньше.

Длинные вечерние тени превращали гостиную в огромную клетку, в которой, впрочем, никто не бродил, меряя пол упругими шагами. Полосы лежали на спинках диванов, на мягком ковре, стенах с ненавязчивым рисунком обоев, на замершей в кресле фигуре с огромным фолиантом в руках.   
Перед креслом на столике стояла пустая стеклянная ваза, и в ней горел огонь.  
Гарри то погружался в чтение, то посматривал на пламя. Крохотные язычки заставляли веселые отблески плясать на золотых уголках и тиснении обложки «Всеобъемлющей книги заклинаний 18-20 веков», хотя разрастись, стать больше этот огонек без приказа не смел.   
Несколько раз Гарри повелевал огню затухать и разгораться снова, и тот слушался его беспрекословно. Теперь же он проверял, сколько это пламя способно гореть без поддерживающих пассов.  
Когда рыжие всполохи все-таки осели на дно вазы, Гарри, уловивший движение, вновь поднял голову от страниц книги и в задумчивости уставился на опустевший сосуд. Ему хотелось проверить еще одно заклятье, но он не был уверен в том, что сумеет совладать с ним. Здесь, в гостиной, все могло вспыхнуть в один момент, а его умение управлять водой вызывало у него еще слишком много сомнений.   
Все-таки, любопытство взяло в нем верх, и Гарри вновь поднял волшебную палочку, готовясь произнести заклинание. Когда он разомкнул губы, гостиная наполнилась тихими свистящими звуками парсултанга.  
Со дна вазы начал подниматься огонь. Мощный, строптивый, он быстро взвился вверх, выше горла сосуда, образовав странный факел. Языки пламени хищно лизали воздух, точно готовясь пожрать все вокруг, сердцевина становилась все ярче…  
Гарри попытался заставить огонь вернуться в вазу, но тот с трудом повиновался его отчаянным пассам. Промучившись так несколько долгих мгновений, Гарри произнес одно слово на змеином языке, и огонь тут же стих.   
Стерев со лба выступивший пот, Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и тут же вновь взялся за книгу.  
«Никогда так не делай, – прозвучало в его сознании. – Не переводи современные формулы на парсултанг бездумно. Забывая о нюансах змеиной речи, ты рискуешь произвести на свет кадавра, который будет тебе совершенно неподвластен. Учи латынь, совершенствуйся, но оставь парсултанг чистым от всего этого».  
Гарри кивнул, и, не будучи уверенным в том, что Салазар это как-то увидит, мысленно добавил «Понял. Хотя можно было и предупредить…»  
«Чтобы убить твое естественное любопытство? О, это против моих педагогических инстинктов!»  
Гарри весело усмехнулся. Впрочем, уголки его губ, дрогнув, тут же вновь опустились вниз. Он никак не мог усмирить царившее в душе волнение. Тренировка заклятий была нужна ему, по сути, только для одного – занять себя, скоротать время…  
Он просидел с фолиантом в руках еще пару часов, время от времени прочитывая заклятья то на латыни, то на парсултанге и заставляя несчастную вазу разлетаться на осколки и собираться вновь, становиться жидкой и даже газообразной, исчезать и появляться с самыми разными эффектами. Его незримый советчик, подобно внутреннему голосу, произносил в его сознании нужные формулы, и каждый раз они оказывались более действенными и мощными, чем те, что содержал в себе мертвый язык древних римлян.  
«Эта сила в парсултанге или во мне?»  
«Все вместе, мой мальчик… Язык избранных, редкий дар… он не дается кому попало. Его носитель обретает особое могущество, но без собственных ресурсов он не сможет управлять этим».  
«Я должен научиться…»  
Внезапно диалог их был прерван громким хлопком, который, как ни странно, не сопровождался ничьим появлением. Но Гарри вскочил и с чувством произнес:  
– Кикимер! Наконец-то!  
Домовой эльф сдернул с себя мантию-невидимку и радостно улыбнулся хозяину, явно тронутый тем волнением, что услышал в голосе Гарри.  
– Хозяин Гарри, Кикимер все сделал! Он узнал, в какой палате лежит тот волшебник.   
– И она там?  
– Да, она все время проводит возле него.  
– Отлично, Кикимер! – с удовлетворением произнес Гарри и тут же, на миг задумавшись, добавил: Сегодня нам с тобой предстоит еще одна вылазка…  
– Кикимер готов сделать все, что попросит хозяин Гарри и обеспечить ему безопасность!  
– Не сомневаюсь, – отозвался Гарри и про себя добавил: «Если бы кто-то еще мог обеспечить спокойствие Северуса…»,  
В груди болезненно сжалось от мысли о том, как будет метаться и сходить с ума Снейп в его отсутствие. Гарри старался не думать о том, что совсем еще недавно он с мрачным удовольствием покидал этот дом на долгое время, оставляя Снейпа наедине с его тревогой...  
«Теперь все иначе, – мысленно произнес он, подозревая, что Салазару доступен даже этот уровень внутреннего монолога, – я подойду к делу со всей ответственностью, и Снейпу попросту не о чем будет беспокоиться».  
Он аккуратно сложил мантию-невидимку, рядом положил волшебную палочку – две вещи, бесчисленное количество раз спасавшие ему жизнь – и отправился наверх, чтобы предупредить Снейпа о своем отсутствии. Кикимер скромно уселся на уголок дивана, ожидая, когда понадобится своему хозяину.  
На короткий стук в дверь прозвучало чуть хрипловатое «Входи» и Гарри толкнул дверь.  
Снейп стоял посреди своей комнаты, в его руках была волшебная палочка. Казалось, Гарри застал его врасплох создающим какой-то новый слой защиты этого дома, такой, благодаря которому здесь никогда больше не произойдет ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего опасность.  
– Я собираюсь отправиться в Мунго… – с осторожностью и одновременно с внутренней уверенностью произнес Гарри.  
Снейп как-то не сразу кивнул, и Гарри понял, что этот кивок стоил больше многих слов и действий.  
– Я буду ждать тебя в гостиной.  
– Хорошо.  
И Гарри вышел, оставив Снейпа мысленно связывать его по рукам и ногам. Спускаясь вниз, он думал о том, что его бывшему учителю было бы проще отпустить его, если бы с ним мог пойти Салазар. Но змееязычный основатель Хогвартса вынужден был признаться, что в больнице имени святого Мунго, в отличие от особняка Малфоев, не висит ни одного его портрета.  
«Ничего удивительного. Туда проще попасть по его вине, чем встретить хоть одно упоминание о нем…»  
Гарри вернулся к Кикимеру. Домовой эльф, прекрасно понимая, что от него требуется, встал поближе к хозяину и дождался, пока тот накинет на них обоих мантию, а затем на счет «три» обхватил ладонь Гарри тонкими пальцами и трансгрессировал.

Кикимера можно было смело принимать в любое тайное общество, потому что скрываться и незаметно проникать куда-либо он умел превосходно. Чтобы не выдать их с Гарри появление громким хлопком в погруженных в тишину коридорах больницы, Кикимер отправил себя и своего хозяина в одно из самых дальних подсобных помещений в цокольном этаже здания. Гарри еще только начал осматриваться, а тщедушный домовой эльф уже потащил его вперед, через распахивающиеся двери к лестнице наверх.   
– Пятый этаж, хозяин Гарри, они там… Мы пройдем мимо привет-ведьмы совсем незаметно… но если она что-то услышит, Кикимер отвлечет ее…  
– А если там будут посетители?  
– В это время их почти нет. Был один, Кикимер видел, но он уже зашел в кабинет к дежурному целителю…  
– Какой же ты у меня молодец… – прошептал Гарри, спеша за быстро шагающим маленьким существом. По расправившимся плечам обычно ссутуленного Кикимера он увидел, что похвала по-настоящему окрылила его.  
– Кикимер следил за ней весь день и узнал, когда она отлучается из палаты и ненадолго возвращается на свое новое место работы… Сейчас она как раз недавно вернулась из Хогвартса. Хозяин Гарри обязательно ее застанет…  
Тут Кикимер умолк. Они подошли к повороту, за которым начинался длинный коридор приемного отделения. Переглянувшись, они набросили на головы края мантии-невидимки и растворились в едва заметно пахшем лечебными травами воздухе больничного коридора.  
Дальше они крались, прижавшись друг к другу, Гарри приходилось семенить со скоростью Кикимера, да еще и согнувшись, чтобы не было видно их ног.   
Обстановка была знакома Гарри, хотя он и бывал здесь всего один раз, на следующий день после нападения Нагайны на мистера Уизли. Узкий коридор приемного отделения напоминал рождественскую инсталляцию в старинном доме. Его потолок украшали большие хрустальные шары, наполненные точно такими же парящими свечами, какими был украшен свод большого зала Хогвартса в сочельник. Их красивый мерцающий свет успокаивал, и Гарри ступал по ковру, наполненный ностальгическими мыслями.  
Привет-ведьма дремала в трогательной позе, держа руку с пером на наполовину исписанной странице блокнота. Больше никого из персонала видно не было, коридор был совершено безлюден. Ряды шатких деревянных стульев пустовали. На одном из них Гарри, проходя, заметил оставленную кем-то остроконечную шляпу.  
Гарри и Кикимер миновали коридор первого этажа и быстро повернули за угол, к лестнице. Не снимая мантии, они начали подниматься на пятый этаж.   
Каждый раз, преодолевая очередной пролет, они прислушивались. В больнице царила сонная тишина. Лишь на четвертом этаже Гарри услышал отдаленное жужжание чего-то, похожего на рой ос, но не стал задерживаться на мыслях о том, что же это, и двинулся дальше.  
Вот он, коридор пятого этажа, увешанный бесконечными портретами великих целителей прошлого. Гарри, слишком хорошо знавший, насколько чутким может быть слух у портретов, старался ступать совершенно бесшумно.  
У последней двери справа Кикимер тихонько толкнул Гарри локтем в бок. Гарри кивнул и очень осторожно повернул ручку.  
В палате царил полумрак, лишь маленький ночник в виде парящего над столиком хрустального шара с одной свечой внутри освещал единственную занятую койку. На ней лежал худой светловолосый мужчина, бесстрастно смотрящий в потолок. Рядом с ним в кресле уютно устроилась домовая эльфийка Винки с книгой в руках. Когда Гарри медленно, не желая испугать ее, стянул с себя мантию, она прервала чтение. Судя по повисшим в тишине последним строкам, она читала своему хозяину волшебную сказку…  
– Гарри Поттер? – прошептала она изумленно, почти испуганно. Ее огромные глаза будто впитали в себя все отблески пламени свечи и теперь влажно сверкали и переливались в полутьме.  
– Добрый вечер, Винки. Извини за вторжение… Могу я поговорить с тобой?  
– Со мной? – взгляд Винки на миг метнулся к хозяину, будто Гарри заявил, что пришел забрать его, но она тут же взяла себя в руки и утвердительно кивнула.  
Гарри приблизился к постели Крауча младшего и не без внутреннего содрогания посмотрел на него. Самый верный слуга Волан-де-Морта выглядел совершенно здоровым. Его бледная кожа с россыпью веснушек слегка светилась в сумраке, соломенные волосы обрамляли лицо аккуратными прядями… Взгляд был осмысленным и даже чуть задумчивым, но был направлен вверх, туда, где не было ровным счетом ничего…  
– Мне жаль, что так произошло. Дементор не должен был забирать душу твоего хозяина, – негромко произнес Гарри. – Крауч должен был понести наказание и оказаться в Азкабане, но… сохранить рассудок.  
Винки с бесконечной печалью посмотрела на Гарри, но почему-то ему пришло в голову, что после всех мучений, выпавших на ее долю, теперь она сумела обрести спокойствие.  
– Да… Хозяин Барти должен был ответить за то, что он… убил своего отца. Но не так… – она немного помолчала, чуть покачивая головой, а затем продолжила: – Теперь я ухаживаю за ним… хотя он не узнает меня и почти не реагирует…  
– Директриса МакГонагалл разрешила тебе находиться рядом с ним?  
– О да, хозяйка Миневра очень добра к Винки! Вы тоже… – она задумалась, подбирая слова, и посмотрела на Кикимера, стоящего позади Гарри с мантией-невидимкой в руках. – …так добры к своему домовому эльфу. Не зря о вас ходят легенды среди волшебных существ…  
– Винки, я хотел просить у тебя помощи.  
– У меня? – вновь растерянно переспросила она.  
– Да, именно у тебя. Мне стало известно, что в то время, когда твой хозяин Барти Крауч служил Волан-де-Морту, тот передал ему на хранение одну книгу. Эта книга – ключ к темным заклятьям. Я ищу ее, чтобы сразиться с последователями Волан-де-Морта. Эту книгу можешь найти только ты, потому что ты имеешь доступ к дому Краучей.   
Пока он говорил, Винки будто бы сжималась, явно представляя в своем воображении что-то, несомненно, ужасное и такое же реальное для нее, как стоящий напротив волшебник и его верный домовой эльф. Ее глаза округлились, она прижала к груди маленькие сухие кисти и даже, кажется, задрожала.  
– Не сочтите меня непочтительной, но вы уверены, что книга оказалась у хозяина Барти? Именно эта книга?  
– Да, Винки, – мягко сказал Гарри. – Волан-де-Морт считал твоего юного хозяина своим самым лучшим последователем… Он был уверен, что в доме Краучей она будет надежно спрятана… Но теперь она может принести пользу. Моим близким угрожает опасность из-за меня, и я не смогу защитить их, если не добуду эту книгу…  
– Однажды я видела, как хозяин Барти принес в дом какой-то предмет. Что-то небольшое и темное, похожее на книгу. Он заперся у себя и долго не выходил, а когда появился, этого предмета с ним уже не было. Наверное…  
– Да, думаю, это оно. Куда он мог спрятать эту вещь?   
Винки поморщилась, будто что-то коснулось края ее открытой раны.  
– У хозяина было одно место, куда он прятал вещи от отца…  
– Ты могла бы посмотреть там?  
– Я…   
Гарри не хотел давить на бедную перепуганную эльфийку, которая пережила столько горя, но кроме нее не было никого, кто мог ему помочь. Едва ли он сумел бы найти тайник Крауча, который умудрился скрыть от родного отца то, что является Пожирателем Смерти.  
– Он всегда трансфигурировал свои вещи… как… как…  
– Я знаю, – еще мягче произнес Гарри, чтобы избавить Винки от необходимости говорить то, что было для нее невыносимо. – Винки, эта вещь… скорее всего, она под заклятьем. Ее нельзя касаться.  
Винки кивнула. Не смотря на страх, на боль от всех этих воспоминаний, она выглядела удивительно сосредоточенной, собранной.   
– Я попробую ее найти, – тихо произнесла она и поднялась в кресле, став почти вровень с Гарри. – Если это возможно…  
Гарри благодарно кивнул, и эльфийка с громким хлопком исчезла.   
Лежащий в постели человек даже не отреагировал на этот внезапный звук, все продолжая разглядывать трещины на побелке.  
Гарри с Кикимером переглянулись. На личике домового эльфа отразилась озабоченность.  
– Эта вещь… имеет для нее значение, – в задумчивости произнес он.  
– Как медальон хозяина Регулуса для тебя?  
– Да. То, что связывает нас с нашими хозяевами… это не просто так, хозяин Гарри. Это совсем не просто так…  
– Наверное, мне тоже знакомо это чувство, – сказал Гарри, думая о том порыве, который заставил его забрать принадлежавший Снейпу вредноскоп. – Это роднит нас с вами…  
Не ответив, Кикимер осторожно оперся о край койки, на которой все так же тихо лежал Барти Крауч младший.  
Им пришлось ждать около получаса, прежде чем новый хлопок возвестил о возвращении Винки.   
Эльфийка появилась перед ними, запыхавшаяся, словно от долгого бега, на ее скромной одежде виднелись обрывки липкой паутины, а лицо почему-то было покрыто тонким слоем сажи. В руках она держала темный сверток, напоминающий отрез материи, перевязанный бечевкой. Глаза ее лихорадочно блестели.  
– Я нашла это!  
Гарри заставил себя остаться на месте и не податься вперед, чтобы не испугать ее своим волнением, желанием увидеть, действительно ли в этом свертке книга, которую он так хочет заполучить.  
– Могу я посмотреть?  
– Вы… хотите, чтобы я отдала ее вам навсегда?   
– Нет, Винки, конечно же нет, – попытался заверить ее Гарри. – Я не имею права забирать ее… Мне нужно прочесть одно заклятье… Я надеюсь покончить с той угрозой, о которой говорил… а потом я верну книгу тебе.   
Взгляд Винки стал чуть менее напряженным. Она осторожно коснулась свертка. Но не со страхом, скорее, с нежностью. Тонкие пальцы принялись распутывать узел веревки.  
– Винки, это может быть опасно!  
Узел поддался не сразу, но Винки упрямо поддевала петлю и тянула вверх, пока веревка не упала на пол. Несколько слоев темной материи скрывали то, что было внутри. Она наполовину развернула ткань, и уставилась на черную бархатистую обложку книги без каких-либо надписей. Потом подняла глаза на Гарри.  
– Может быть, это ошибка… Может быть, это совсем другая книга… и в ней только записи хозяина Барти…  
– Тогда она для меня бесполезна. Но я знаю, что это не так.. Я видел именно эту книгу в руках Волан-де-Морта…  
– Хозяин Барти был талантливым волшебником… и он записывал свои находки…   
Гарри чувствовал, что все идет не так, как нужно. Он пытался преодолеть растерянность…   
– Винки, пожалуйста…  
И тут он услышал у себя за спиной тихий шепот:  
– Она сейчас сбежит…  
Кикимер бросился вперед, к Винки, протягивая руку к книге. Эльфийка прижала ее к себе и отступила на шаг.   
Один миг, в котором могло бы уместиться сразу несколько жизней, Гарри смотрел, как Кикимера тянется к свертку ткани, чтобы перехватить, не задевая обложку, как Винки делает еще один шажок назад, одновременно призывая свою силу, чтобы совершить скачок, и как пальцы Кикимера неминуемо приближаются к корешку книги…  
– Экспеллиармус! – взмахнув выхваченной палочкой, крикнул Гарри.  
Книга выскользнула из ткани, из рук растерявшейся Винки и, пролетев над плечом Кикимера, странной темной бабочкой порхнула в его сторону. Гарри успел отступить, и она упала на пол.   
Книга не коснулась его, но почему-то он почувствовал, словно какое-то огромное хищное животное впилось зубами в его правое предплечье. Глянув на пол, Гарри увидел, что один из листков книги лежит отдельно. А потом он перевел взгляд на то место, которое буквально сгорало в огне невыносимой боли… На коже медленно расползалось темное пятно.   
Ожог. Точно такой же, какой он видел у Дамблдора.  
– Хозяин!  
– Я не хотела!..  
Гарри сглотнул. В глазах начинало темнеть. Действовать надо было очень быстро.  
– Кикимер, оберни книгу и забирай. Винки, я клянусь…  
Шум в ушах заслонил голоса домовых эльфов. Кикимер нагнулся за книгой и теперь сверток был у него. Винки стояла в стороне, перепуганная, немая.  
Гарри качнулся вперед, но устоял на ногах.   
– Кикимер, мне нужен…  
– Сейчас, сейчас, потерпите, хозяин, умоляю, потерпите…  
Ощутимо холодные пальцы стиснули его ладонь. Секунду его сдавливала удушливая тьма, а потом он выпал в реальность, туда, где был воздух и свет.  
Гарри рухнул на колени и понял, что уткнулся головой в свой собственный ковер. Что-то черное возвышалось над ним, а в следующий миг оказалось рядом…  
– Гарри! – услышал он голос того, кто, единственный в мире, имел для него значение. – Что произошло?!  
– Хозяин Гарри… получил проклятье! Его рука!  
Снейп быстро, словно тряпичную куклу, поднял его на ноги и впился пальцами в его предплечье.   
Гарри чувствовал себя все хуже, глаза застилала пугающая пелена, но даже сквозь нее он увидел, как лицо Снейпа исказила судорога ужаса и молниеносно осознанной обреченности. И тут же что-то черное, что-то, обладающее невероятной силой, перекрыло этот ужас, и Снейп, схватив Гарри за плечи, проговорил не своим голосом:  
– Доверяешь мне?  
– Да… – тихо откликнулся Гарри, ощущая, что прикосновения цепких пальцев – единственное, что держит его… на этой земле.  
Снейп поймал его, начавшего заваливаться, и усадил в кресло. Тут же выхватил волшебную палочку и четко, уверенно произнес:  
– Остолбеней!  
Гарри почувствовал, как все его тело напряглось и будто бы окаменело. Он полностью потерял способность двигаться и мог лишь смотреть на Снейпа, надеясь на то, что тот сумеет что-то сделать…  
Снейп подался вперед и, помедлив краткое мгновение, сделал маленький, четко рассчитанный замах.  
– Сектумсемпра!  
Густо брызнула кровь, и Гарри ощутил такую боль, какой, ему казалось, просто не могло существовать. Что-то с неприятным звуком шлепнулось на пол…  
Он хотел посмотреть вниз, но вместо этого встретился лицом к лицу с абсолютно ничего не говорящей и не означающей тьмой.

Когда Гарри пришел в себя, гостиная уже была окутана сумраком, поэтому он далеко не сразу осознал, что вновь видит… Тишина и неподвижность не давали ему возможности что-либо уловить. Он мог полагаться лишь на особое, едва заметное чутье, и оно безошибочно говорило, что он не один в комнате.  
– Северус?  
Ответом была тишина.  
Гарри попытался приподняться и у него, как ни странно, это получилось. Рука тут же отозвалась резкой, но вполне переносимой болью. Чувства, что его терзает, рвет изнутри и неумолимо тянет во тьму незримый хищник, исчезло.  
Опустив взгляд на свое предплечье, Гарри обнаружил повязку. Обычную, магловскую, какую сделал бы сам, если бы случайно порезался.  
– У вас… получилось…  
Ему вновь никто не ответил.  
Гарри осторожно поднялся с дивана и почти на ощупь двинулся к окну, где на фоне штор сумерки сгущались плотнее обычного.   
Снейп стоял у окна, обхватив себя руками, словно только что выслушал смертный приговор. Гарри не нужно было вглядываться в его застывшую фигуру, он и так ощущал, что того сильно трясет.  
– Вот потому, – прошипел Снейп настолько холодно, что Гарри невольно отшатнулся, будто обжегшись, – я не хотел отпускать тебя…  
– Северус, – Гарри повторил это имя как заклятье, как единственное, напоминающее ему о том, что между ними существует какая-то близость… Та-которую-нельзя-признавать. – Я пытался спасти Кикимера… Это могло случиться и с вами. И тогда бы я точно ничего не смог бы сделать…  
Молчание было густым и вязким, и Гарри мог слышать то, что не было сказано.  
– Вы сумели сделать невозможное… Дамблдор был смертельно ранен этим же заклятьем…  
– Более сильным, оставленным Волан-де-Мортом. Тебе повезло, что Крауч не имел такой же силы!  
Гарри вдруг неожиданно для самого себя усмехнулся и в этой усмешке вновь сверкнула неукротимая нежность.  
– Мое единственное везение – это вы.  
Он переборол нерешительность и осторожно коснулся здоровой рукой плеча Снейпа. И когда тот не сделал ничего, чтобы отстраниться, Гарри придвинулся ближе и положил голову на его плечо.


	16. Заклятье

Постепенно неконтролируемая дрожь отпускала Снейпа, и Гарри, ловя это ощущение, лишь крепче прижимался к нему. Он был счастлив сделать хоть что-то… стараясь при этом не думать о том, что сам является причиной…   
Ему безумно хотелось, чтобы время тихо скользило мимо, пока они стоят вот так, у слепо глядящего в ночь окна, и он слушает биение сердца Снейпа сквозь слабый шум крови в собственных ушах…   
Гарри понимал, почему Снейп не отвечает на его прикосновения, не поднимает рук и не касается его. Он был совершенно опустошен произошедшим. И Гарри был готов оставить его в покое по первому знаку… Но чувствовал, что делает все правильно.  
– Заклятье Крауча снято… ты можешь прикасаться к книге, – медленно проговорил Снейп, кажется, стараясь не двигаться, чтобы Гарри было удобно держать голову на его плече.  
– Чуть позже, – прошептал Гарри и сам удивился собственному голосу, внезапно надломившемуся посередине фразы.  
Снейп тихо хмыкнул, то ли не одобряя отсутствие живого интереса к артефакту, за обладание которым Гарри едва не поплатился жизнью, то ли давая понять, что считает желание Гарри не отпускать его еще какие-то несколько минут слишком наивным…   
Не представляя, как трактовать этот звук, Гарри с чувством потерся виском о высокое худое плечо, от которого действительно совершенно не желал отрываться.  
– Я подумал… – начал он тихо, так, словно боялся спугнуть что-то, происходящее между ними… робкие попытки нервов и сосудов вновь прорасти из плоти в плоть, сплестись друг с другом… боялся, но понимал, что это неизбежно, – может, мне не стоит сегодня принимать ваше зелье?.. Я все время пытаюсь вспомнить этого человека, передавшего Волан-де-Морту список… вспомнить, где я его видел раньше… Может быть, подсказка придет ко мне во время сна?  
Снейп развернулся к нему, и Гарри, потеряв опору, поднял голову и посмотрел на него, хотя в окутавшей их темноте уже невозможно было что-либо разглядеть.  
– Ни в коем случае, – произнес Снейп, но далеко не так резко, как ожидал Гарри, уже внутренне приготовившийся к кардинальной смене его тона. – Оставлять твое сознание открытым для внешнего воздействия слишком опасно.   
– Возможно, они оставили свои попытки...  
– Надеяться на это было бы безрассудно. Да и разве ты хочешь вновь увидеть…  
– Как мой крестный убивает того, кого я люблю? Я уже пережил это дважды и мог бы…  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты вновь это испытывал.  
На это Гарри смог лишь кивнуть. Он понимал это желание защитить, забрать все то, что причиняет боль… до самого дна. Настолько, насколько захлебывающемуся в водовороте пловцу понятен страх утонуть…  
Оставив Снейпа у окна, он в несколько шагов оказался у журнального столика, на котором рядом с пустой вазой лежала книга в черной обложке. Без какой-либо опаски протянул к ней перебинтованную руку и подхватив ее, словно томик для вечернего чтения, прошел к выключателю, чтобы зажечь свет.  
Гостиная вынырнула из тьмы, и той осталось лишь смотреть на происходящее через оконные стекла… и питать мрачную фигуру Снейпа, замершего напротив него.  
Книга раскрылась на последней исписанной странице. И на ней Гарри увидел то самое заклятье, ради которого отправился в больницу святого Мунго. Написанное резким, стремительным почерком Тома Реддла, оно занимало целый разворот и походило скорее на какую-то странную поэму, чем на привычную Гарри формулу магического обращения к истинной природе вещей.   
Над первой строкой было выведено название – «Слияние разумов».  
Гарри углубился в чтение и далеко не сразу осознал то, что должно было броситься ему в глаза в первый же момент. Заклятье не содержало ни слова на латыни. Написанное на английском, оно…  
– Это парсултанг, – потрясенно произнес Гарри.  
– Да, – подтвердил Снейп, и Гарри показалось, что в его голосе прозвучало нечто по-настоящему непоправимое, словно часть его умерла в этом кратком звуке.  
– Значит, прочесть его должен я. Только я обладаю силой, способной заставить его стать реальностью.  
Снейп остался неподвижным, но Гарри был уверен, что от этих слов он словно ощутил разряд тока, способный разрушить нервные окончания.  
Внезапно какой-то странный порыв овладел сердцем Гарри, и, вскинув руку с раскрытой книгой, он принялся нараспев читать заклятье, пока в его сознании не прозвучало вполне ожидаемое предупреждение:  
«Закончишь его, и без последствий не обойдется. Лучше остановись, пока не поздно!»  
Гарри оборвал себя и устало опустился в кресло.  
– Простите… меня, Северус. Наверное, я слишком устал…  
Он уронил лицо в ладони, ощущая, что совершенно прав… что в нем не осталось никаких сил бороться с тяжестью всего, что произошло за последние сутки.   
– Кикимер, – прозвучало над его головой, и в следующую секунду раздался знакомый хлопок. Домовой эльф трансгрессировал с кухни, услышав зов того, кому по законам магического мира не должен был подчиняться.  
– Да, профессор Снейп?  
– Пожалуйста, позаботься о хозяине, сделай то, о чем я тебе говорил, пока я буду готовить зелье.  
– Слушаюсь.  
Гарри отнял руки от лица и воззрился на Кикимера, не очень хорошо понимая, что это все значит.  
– Хозяин Гарри, дайте мне руку.  
Гарри протянул ему свою ладонь, и как только эльф коснулся ее, Гарри очутился на постели в своей комнате. Здесь царила совершенная темнота – плотные шторы были задернуты так, чтобы не осталось даже тонкой полоски света уличных фонарей.  
– Профессор Снейп сказал, что у вас очень быстро закончатся силы и вам понадобится помощь.   
– Хочешь сказать, что он предусмотрел, что я вот так резко потеряю силы?  
Гарри был бы рад доказать, что с ним все в порядке, но чувствовал, что еще немного и он просто рухнет, как подкошенный. Подушка оказалась рядом как нельзя кстати, и он со вздохом опустил на нее голову.   
– Профессор Снейп дал очень точные указания. Он сказал, что вас надо будет перенести наверх… и… простите меня… заставить лечь в постель… проверить, не пропиталась ли повязка… и затем ждать его возвращения, пока он не приготовит все необходимое для лечения вашей раны.  
– Но он же только что сделал эту повязку?  
– О нет, хозяин Гарри, вы пролежали без сознания несколько часов… и Кикимер в это время присматривал за вами… стараясь, конечно, не мешать профессору…  
– Что-то мне это напоминает…  
– Да, хозяин Гарри, точно так же вы лежали, когда были отравлены, и профессор Снейп так же лечил вас…   
Гарри на миг зажмурился, пытаясь уловить отголоски какого-то смутного ощущения, но в голове его царила раздражающая хмарь, и думать было совершенно невозможно, так что он быстро сдался и просто уставился в потолок, напомнив себе несчастного Крауча-младшего.  
– Кикимер?  
– Да, хозяин?  
– Ты мог бы вернуться к Винки?.. Проверить, как она, передать мои извинения… ведь я приказал тебе забрать книгу…  
– Я это уже сделал, хозяин Гарри. Я знал, что вы попросите меня об этом… и я решился поговорить с Винки еще раз. Она была очень напугана тем, что вы получили проклятье, считала, что это ее вина. Я постарался заверить ее в том, что это не так, и что с вами все в порядке. Я думаю, хозяин Гарри, что если бы она успела убежать с книгой заклятий, то оказалась бы в опасности, ведь ей захотелось бы посмотреть книгу и она наверняка пренебрегла бы вашим предупреждением…  
Гарри едва заметно кивнул. Силы действительно оставляли его, а предплечье накалялось от стремительно усиливающейся боли.   
Будто почувствовав это, Кикимер осторожно коснулся пострадавшей руки Гарри и принялся внимательно осматривать повязку. Гарри заключил, что зрение у домовых эльфов ничуть не хуже кошачьего, потому что осмотр явно оказался не бесполезным, и Кикимер на несколько минут исчез, трансгрессировав вниз, на кухню.   
– Профессор Снейп скоро придет к вам, хозяин. Потерпите еще немного, – ласково проговорил он, вернувшись.  
Гарри хотел было ответить, но смог лишь приглушенно зашипеть, потому что боли явно становилось слишком много для него одного. Видимо, прежде он не ощущал ее лишь потому, что Снейп позаботился о том, чтобы лишить его чувствительности на какое-то время.  
– Если бы я мог исцелять раны, хозяин Гарри… – в голосе домовика прозвучало бесконечное сожаление. – Ведь вы оказались прокляты, спасая меня…  
– Кикимер, ты мой…  
– Вечный должник, хозяин Гарри.  
– Нет… друг…

Ему показалось, что он смежил веки лишь на мгновение, но когда он в очередной раз пришел в себя, то понял, что опять был без сознания. Прикосновения прохладных пальцев к раненной руке словно впитывали боль. Темнота склонялась над ним, исцеляя, стирая следы враждебной магии… Сфокусировав взгляд, Гарри понял, что в комнате все-таки есть свет, и его дает небольшой шарик, зависший над головой профессора.  
– Спасибо… – тихо прошептал Гарри. – Так гораздо легче.  
– Легче стало бы, если бы можно было вылечить твое безрассудство, – с дежурной едкостью проговорил Снейп, нанося сильно пахнущую травами субстанцию на края раны.   
Эта густая то ли мазь, то ли слизь удивительным образом успокаивала совсем еще недавно сгоравшую в пламени боли, поврежденную проклятьем плоть… ту, что осталась после хирургически точного иссечения с помощью заклятья Сектумсемпра.  
– Это врожденное, – слабо улыбнувшись, откликнулся Гарри. – Надеюсь, в ближайшее время я смогу управлять волшебной палочкой этой рукой?  
– Сможешь. Боль ослабнет в течение нескольких дней, рана начнет затягиваться. Через неделю ты сможешь начать тренировки снова.  
– Неделю… – Гарри с мрачным видом закусил губу. – За это время может случиться все, что угодно… Нам нужно продолжать поиски…   
– И я их продолжу, – с нажимом произнес Снейп, убирая сосуд с остатками своей исцеляющей мази. – А ты будешь следить за неприкосновенностью защитных чар.   
– Идеальная ситуация… – не смог не прокомментировать Гарри, за что тут же поплатился.  
– Не испытывай моего терпения, Поттер!  
– Да, профессор, – с покорностью отозвался Гарри, слишком благодарный, чтобы препираться. Его руку со свежей повязкой все-таки отпустили, и он осторожно втянул ее под одеяло.  
– Прими зелье и ложись спать, – безапелляционно приказал Снейп и собрался в своей обычной манере стремительно удалиться.  
– Северус?  
– Да?  
– Почему вы перевязали мне руку, как это делают маглы? Почему не использовали магию?  
Снейп ответил не сразу, какое-то время оставаясь замершей скульптурой, странно смотрящейся на фоне уютной комнаты.  
– Так делала моя мать. Она говорила, что магия – это чудесно, но в некоторых случаях живые прикосновения… имеют большую силу.  
– Ох… – только и смог ответить Гарри, потрясенный этой внезапной откровенностью, шагом навстречу… тем, что было для Снейпа совершенно не свойственно и потому так сложно, даже мучительно. – Спокойной ночи, Северус…  
Снейп посмотрел на него долгим кромешным взглядом и вышел из комнаты.

– Прочти эту строку еще раз…  
Кухня вновь наполнилась шелестящими звуками, интонационно скользящими то вверх, то вниз, извивающимися кольцами оттенков, дрожащими тонкими язычками послезвучий.   
– Да, кажется, именно так и надо.  
Гарри поднял взгляд от раскрытой книги и немного рассеянно посмотрел на Салазара.  
– Это звучит очень сложно, и я не уверен, что смогу с первой попытки…  
– Придется, мой юный змееуст, потому что вторую попытку тебе не предоставят.  
Гарри кивнул и вновь повторил длинную фразу на парсултанге, старательно выговаривая каждое слово в соответствии с замечаниями своего древнего наставника.  
– И осталась последняя строка, после которой ты должен будешь перечислить имена всех, чьи души хочешь связать воедино.   
Разучив финальную фразу, он захлопнул книгу и отодвинул ее от себя подальше. Салазар тактично сделал вид, что занят разглядыванием своих ногтей, пока Гарри возвращается к реальности после того, как пропустил через себя темную магию Волан-де-Морта, его хищнические желания и представления о том, что он имеет право обладать разумами других людей.   
Слова заклятья жгли разум Гарри, он противился их произнесению, мысленно пытался заменить их на другие, хотя где-то в самом непознанном закоулке своей души он чувствовал странное прохладное наслаждение тем, как автор сформулировал свою мысль.  
– Не бойся этого, – вдруг произнес Салазар, резко перестав делать вид, что не наблюдает за Гарри.   
– Чего именно?  
– Вашего с ним родства. Ты положил столько сил на то, чтобы отстраниться от него, изжить все признаки вашей схожести, конечно же, не случайной. И теперь тебе, пережившему практически убийство части себя, зараженной им, страшно, что это все продолжится… Что в день битвы за Хогвартс ты сделал не все.   
Гарри посмотрел на него с откровенной болью во взгляде.  
– Я не хочу чувствовать себя его преемником… Мне придется прочесть это заклятье и повторить его задумку. И… как вы можете видеть… текст заставляет вкладывать в это не только голос, но и эмоции…  
Салазар помолчал, разглядывая его из глубины своей рамы, а потом негромко произнес:  
– Ты не его преемник. Твоя сила куда ярче и своенравнее, а источником этой силы является твоя уникальная личность. Ваше сходство гораздо менее значимо, чем ваши различия.  
– Если бы это гарантировало победу…  
Гарри в задумчивости подпер голову ладонями, но, усилив давление на больную руку, тут же досадливо скривился и поменял положение.  
– Успех, как ты и без меня прекрасно знаешь, складывается из огромного множества факторов, часть из которых – чистое везение, но немаловажная часть – неутомимая работа над собой.  
– Однажды мы использовали Феликс Фелицис, чтобы противостоять Пожирателям… – Гарри вспомнил об этом как о каком-то давнем событии, уже успевшим покрыться слоем пыли, но все еще сияющим даже сквозь этот слой золотым блеском славы и величия. – Только это спасло моих друзей от верной гибели в схватке с опытными магами…  
Салазар усмехнулся без тени пренебрежения.  
– Наслышан об этом от старины Годрика. Это же было действо в его стиле. Но, возвращаясь к зелью удачи, хочу на всякий случай напомнить, что для его производства требуются редчайшие ингредиенты и около трех месяцев подготовки. Так что вам с твоим несомненно одаренным избранником (Салазар сделал бровью такое движение, которое немногие художники смогли бы повторить кистью) не стоит рассматривать этот вариант всерьез.  
Гарри вновь на миг ощутил, что может вот-вот нащупать нечто важное… Нечто, имеющее отношение к разгадке мучившей его тайны… Но это ощущение схлынуло так же быстро, как и появилось.  
– Я готов на все, чтобы защитить Северуса, – внезапно с нажимом проговорил он, остановив напряженный взгляд на лице древнего мага.   
Салазар широко улыбнулся, но за мгновение до этого что-то странное промелькнуло в его мистически сияющих глазах. Что-то, доселе невиданное в их холодной глубине… напоминающее… вину? Нет, едва ли…  
– Если твое желание настолько сильно, ты сумеешь найти правильную формулировку и у тебя хватит воли, чтобы ее произнести. Если ты помнишь, о чем я говорил тебе ранее…  
– Помню, – мрачно отозвался Гарри и встал из-за стола.  
Он прошелся по дому своим привычным маршрутом, напоминающим протоптанную до голой земли тропу в вольере лесного хищника, и оказался посередине гостиной, все такой же пустой и безлюдной, словно в этом доме не было ни единой живой души.   
За окнами яркое полуденное солнце ласково играло бликами на кончиках листвы. Хотелось распахнуть все двери и впустить в дом свежий воздух… открыть калитку и пригласить гостей… снять проклятый барьер и…  
Гарри с траурным видом уселся в кресло и достал волшебную палочку.  
«Предостерегаю тебя от попыток использовать волшебную палочку до полного выздоровления».   
Ну хорошо, колдовать с помощью палочки ему нельзя. Но отрабатывать движения, просто ради тренировки, закрепления пройденного... едва ли повредит.  
Он неуверенно поднял руку и начертил кончиком палочки самую простую фигуру из тех, что знал. Тут же почувствовал, как завибрировало живое дерево. Палочка ждала приказа. Она не понимала, почему за пассами не следует приказ, которому она должна повиноваться, пропуская через себя мощный магический ток…  
Рана тут же начала наливаться тянущей, предупреждающей болью.  
«Прости, моя верная подруга, не в этот раз…»  
Но он должен был как можно скорее возвращаться в строй! Оставаться беспомощным значило не только подвергать опасности себя, но и вновь взваливать всю тяжесть миссии на Снейпа.   
Эта мысль вытягивала на свет целый комок страхов и предчувствий, которые Гарри мечтал держать под контролем, но пока получалось из рук вон плохо.  
Сжав зубы, он принялся повторять пассы раз за разом. Обездвиживание, разоружение, защита, контроль… Всего по нескольку раз на каждое заклятье… Всего по чуть-чуть…  
Его хватило ненадолго. В какой-то момент он схватился за раненное предплечье и скрючился, уткнулся лбом в подлокотник кресла, чтобы не закричать на весь дом.   
«Это же простейшие жесты! Неужели даже они требуют?..»  
Внезапно Гарри замер и даже прекратил скрипеть зубами от боли.   
Как он мог пропустить это? Почему ему не пришло в голову, что…  
Он резко встал и направился на кухню. В два шага оказался перед рамой старинной картины, чтобы удивленно замереть, обнаружив, что Салазар вновь исчез.   
– Заклинание Волан-де-Морта, – проговорил он в пустоту, не в силах оставлять свое открытие не облеченным в слова. – Оно не требует пассов… Они не упоминаются, потому что эта магия совершается без волшебной палочки!   
Слизерин не материализовался на холсте, чтобы ответить на это, хотя Гарри и не ждал ничего подобного.  
– Как же я смогу это сделать?.. – Гарри в смятении запустил пальцы в свои густые волосы, сделавшись похожим на средневекового сумасшедшего. – Как это вообще возможно?!  
Повинуясь порыву, он развернулся и выбросил вперед руку с резким приказом «Вингардиум левиоса!»  
Ни одна из кухонных вещиц, в сторону которых был обращен жест, не поднялась в воздух и даже не дрогнула.   
Ну конечно же… Чего еще стоило ожидать?  
Гарри опустил руку, точно дуэлянт, смирившийся с тем, что через мгновение его застрелит более меткий соперник.  
Ему нужен был Салазар. Только он мог объяснить, подсказать… Ведь меньше всего Гарри хотел рассказывать о своем внезапном открытии Снейпу.   
Снейпу, к счастью Гарри, не знающему парсултанга…

– Мы с Кикимером оправляемся в больницу святого Мунго. Наша цель – архив.   
Снейп стоял в дверях комнаты, освещенной лишь прикроватным ночником, и потому выражения его глаз было совершенно не разглядеть.  
Гарри попытался перебороть порыв вскочить и броситься к нему, но это было совершенно бесполезно. Через секунду он уже прижимался к черному сюртуку профессора, утыкаясь лицом в складки ткани…  
– Опять…   
– Мне не нужно объяснять тебе…  
– Нет. Просто ждать вас – настоящая пытка. И это… вам тоже объяснять не надо.  
Снейп тихо фыркнул, как часто делал, когда Гарри говорил что-то неразумное, но не вызывающее желание спорить. Гарри мысленно отнес этот звук – символ терпения – к тем немногочисленным проявлениям нежности, которые он получал от Снейпа. Он оберегал даже самые мимолетные воспоминания о них, постоянно возвращаясь к ним в памяти.   
– Что ж, я постараюсь вернуться без смертельного проклятья и думаю, что, с высокой долей вероятности, у меня это получится.   
На это хмыкнул уже Гарри, как бы говоря «стрела попала в цель», но Снейпа он не только не отпустил, но и прижался еще сильнее.  
– Я буду ждать вас…  
Снейп покачал головой, и Гарри ощутил это как колебание его грудной клетки.  
– Не нужно. Тебе необходим сон, и это не просто рекомендация. Если ты будешь пренебрегать отдыхом, ты не восстановишься к тому моменту, когда потребуются твои силы.   
– Да я попросту не смогу заснуть! – воскликнул Гарри, будто его собирались обездвижить и привязать к кровати, как душевнобольного.   
Он оторвался от Снейпа и посмотрел на него с искренним непониманием. Тот лишь чуть выше поднял подбородок.  
– Твое зелье готово. Оно ждет на кухне. Я усилил снотворное действие, заранее зная, что ты это скажешь.  
И, выдержав странную, наполненную многозначительным молчанием паузу, Снейп добавил:  
– Это действительно важно.  
Почему-то вдруг вспомнилось, как на пятом курсе все близкие Гарри настойчиво уговаривали его продолжать уроки окклюменции… Мучительные попытки противостоять тому самому человеку, который стоял сейчас напротив него… и которого он мгновением ранее прижимал к себе, не желая отпускать… Вспомнилось, чем обернулось его, Гарри, упрямство в итоге, в какую боль превратилось сожаление…  
– Хорошо, – тихо произнес он.  
Снейп кивнул.   
– Кикимер!  
В коридоре раздался слишком громкий для этих стен хлопок, и позади Снейпа возник домовой эльф.   
Кикимер был весь запорошен пылью. Утром Гарри предложил ему поселиться в подвале. Хотя бы на время, пока все не успокоится. Гарри особо оговорил, что отныне эльф может считать это жилище своим вторым домом. Кикимер был очень тронут этим проявлением хозяйской заботы.   
Видимо, он уже успел собрать несколько своих сокровищ по самым дальним закоулкам дома на площади Гриммо…  
– Добрый вечер, хозяин Гарри… профессор Снейп…  
Ответив на приветствие домовика, Снейп протянул ему руку. Гарри тут же испытал острейший приступ тревоги и нежелания видеть, как они исчезают на его глазах…   
– Кикимер, – начал было Гарри, не слишком хорошо понимая, что он собирается сказать. Видимо, его тон оказался достаточно красноречивым, потому что домовой эльф поспешил заверить его:  
– Не беспокойтесь, хозяин Гарри, мы скоро вернемся!  
Вновь раздался хлопок, и в следующий миг он остался один.  
– Ты их дождешься, – с нажимом произнес Гарри, понимая, что разговор с самим собой звучит странно.  
Тряхнув головой, он направился к лестнице на первый этаж. Стоило забрать с кухни приготовленное Снейпом зелье… и проверить, не появился ли Салазар.  
Кухня ответила ему разочарованием. Зеленоглазый маг все еще отсутствовал в раме своей картины, а на столе навязчиво дымился стакан с темной жидкостью, которую Гарри предстояло выпить.   
В этой идее действительно что-то было… Возможность пережить несколько часов, не разматывая внутренности в мучительной попытке спасти разум от тревоги и опасений… Но Гарри бесконечно пугала мысль о том, что, когда он проснется, будет уже утро, и что-либо изменить станет невозможно.  
Что если Снейпу понадобится его помощь? Что если он вернется раненным? Что если…  
Нет, лучше не стоит.  
– Почему еще не изобретен эликсир полного контроля над ситуацией? – спросил он у пустующей старинной рамы, скорее для того, чтобы поддержать общение с самим собой и своим безмолвным домом, чем в надежде, что на этот раз Салазар его услышит.  
Гарри прошел вглубь кухни и проверил крепко спящего Мефисто.  
– Бессмертие… В конечном итоге Волан-де-Морта волновало только собственное бессмертие… Кому оно нужно, когда больше собственной жизни ты ценишь жизнь близких?.. – он подхватил стакан с зельем и отправился в гостиную. – И если подлинного бессмертия не существует, нужно хотя бы иметь возможность спасать им жизнь...  
Он остановился как раз напротив зеркала, висящего над каминной полкой. Рассеянно посмотрел на свое унылое отражение, замершее со стаканом в руке.   
Пока он торчит дома, связанный по рукам и ногам из-за своего ранения и нежелания Снейпа отпускать его на вылазки, нужно не просто продолжать тренировки… Следует научиться чему-то по-настоящему действенному. И пришедшая ему в голову мысль как раз может задать нужное направление…  
Гарри решительно отставил зелье и отправился за своей любимой книгой заклинаний, которая в последнее время стала его верной спутницей, практически Роном и Гермионой в печатном варианте. Впрочем, скорее всего, в данном случае даже она была для него бесполезна, ведь в ней были собраны заклятья последних трех веков… Что-то подсказывало Гарри, что интересующая его магия имеет куда более древние корни.   
Вновь оказавшись в своей комнате, он достал огромный фолиант, положил сверху все имеющиеся книги по заклинаниям и с тяжелым грузом вернулся в гостиную. Поставил на видное место вредноскоп и приступил к поискам нужной формулы.   
Углубиться в чтение оказалось не так легко. В груди пульсировал болезненный ком тревоги, мешающий сосредоточиться на смысле прочитанного. Гарри то и дело поднимал взгляд от страниц и на какое-то время замирал, бессмысленно смотря в пустоту перед собой. Осознав, что не читает, а думает о том, как Снейп в эту минуту проникает в архив больницы святого Мунго… бесшумно шагает мимо одинаковых стеллажей с картами больных, сопровождаемый тревожно оглядывающимся Кикимером… Гарри усилием воли заставлял себя вновь вчитываться в строки книги.  
Но заклятье, сколько-нибудь похожее на то, что ему нужно, не находилось. Он уже знал формулы, позволяющие затянуть края раны, ускоряющие заживление ожогов, в том числе и магических, возвращающие кости на место при вывихе и даже сращивающие их при переломе, но это все касалось случаев, когда требовалась первая магическая помощь, но жизни человека ничего не угрожало. Что нужно было делать в момент, когда рана или другое повреждение грозило гибелью с минуты на минуту… он не представлял, но чувствовал, что ответ на этот вопрос все-таки существует.  
Отложив одну книгу, он тут же взялся за другую, стараясь не замечать, как подрагивает рука, держащая не слишком-то тяжелый том.  
Гарри вчитывался все упорнее, уже почти не отвлекаясь, но тревога в груди продолжала нарастать. И хотя он изо всех сил пытался не сосредотачивать на ней свое внимание, ему почему-то все отчетливее казалось, что ее источник вовсе не где-то там, за сотни миль, в Лондоне, где Снейп с Кикимером ищут разгадку тайны заклинания Волан-де-Морта… а здесь, в его доме.   
В его безмолвной гостиной, замершей в ожидании его внимания.  
Не дочитав предложение до конца, он поднял голову и огляделся. Все вокруг было таким же, как всегда. Мягкий свет люстры заливал гостиную с привычно расставленными креслами и диваном, с журнальным столиком, на котором лежали лишь принесенные Гарри книги и неподвижный вредноскоп. Часы мерно отсчитывали секунды, их звук успокаивал и настраивал на привычный лад, как и все предыдущие дни, когда Гарри мучила бессонница и он сидел здесь с книгой или смотрел телевизор. Большие окна баюкали тихую, спокойную ночь, не нарушаемую никакими звуками.  
На мгновение закрыв глаза, Гарри потянул носом воздух.  
Пахло дождем…  
Он отложил книгу и встал с дивана. Кажется, он забыл закрыть за собой входную дверь, когда в последний раз выходил проветрить голову…  
Дверь была действительно приоткрыта. Когда Гарри убедился в этом, тревога в его груди ликующе завибрировала. Что-то было не так. И только подойдя к порогу, Гарри понял, в чем причина.   
Перед дверью на полу стояла незнакомая коробка.   
Возможно, краем глаза он заметил ее уголок, торчащий из-за спинки кресла, но не смог осознать этого… и лишь чувствовал, что в гостиной присутствует нечто постороннее.   
Ощутив неприятный холод, разошедшийся по венам, Гарри нагнулся и поднял коробку. Она оказалась довольно тяжелой. Сбоку к ней была приклеена наклейка, на которой от руки было написано «Гарри Поттеру». Гарри впервые видел этот аккуратный и неестественно красивый почерк.  
Позабыв об осторожности, он принялся распаковывать коробку прямо на весу. Она довольно скоро поддалась, и Гарри сумел сквозь щель заглянуть внутрь, в темноту.  
Оттуда на него уставились неподвижные черные глаза.  
Резко выронив коробку, Гарри замер над ней, в ужасе глядя на то, что лежало внутри и теперь предстало во всей красе, когда коробка ударилась об пол и окончательно раскрылась.  
Человеческая голова.  
Голова…   
Голова…  
Северуса…  
Гарри сделал инстинктивный шаг назад и тут же согнулся пополам. Его вырвало прямо на пол.  
Окружающий мир почернел, начал скручиваться, но в центре этой ужасной воронки неподвижно лежала голова… глядящая прямо на Гарри…   
Это не… могло быть правдой… Он пытался прийти в себя. Очередной сон? Галлюцинация?!   
Но голова была реальна. Она все также лежала на дне коробки, в гнезде из собственных длинных волос, и край под подбородком все также влажно алел…  
Гарри скрючился еще сильнее и его вырвало вновь.  
Надо было… просыпаться… приходить в себя… что-то делать… Он попытался разогнуться, уперся ладонями в колени и вдруг ощутил вспышку боли в раненной руке. Значит, это все…  
Не сон.  
Гарри вздернул подбородок и уставился на лежащую прямо перед ним голову. Невыразимый ужас сделал его сознание совершенно пустым и чистым, и в этой стерильной чистоте, словно в операционной, внезапно сверкнул скальпелем голос разума.   
«Присмотрись к ней. Присмотрись повнимательнее».  
«Это не голова Снейпа».   
«Это вообще не живая плоть».   
«Это поделка. Безупречно выполненная без применения магии, ведь иначе она не смогла бы пройти через барьер. Кто-то кропотливо создавал ее из воска… используя стеклянные глаза и искусственные волосы, так похожие на человеческие…»  
«Кто-то рассчитывал на то, что это принесет максимум боли знаменитому Гарри Поттеру».  
Гарри распрямился. Его губы дрожали, но он постарался справиться с этим, подождал несколько секунд, и когда стало чуть легче, четко проговорил:  
– Гори.  
Повинуясь приказу, произнесенному на древнем языке, голова вспыхнула ярким пламенем, тут же поржавшим и картонные стенки коробки.  
– Сильнее.  
Пламя взвилось до самого потолка. Гарри отпрянул, но продолжил следить за тем, как в раскаленной добела сердцевине тают очертания куска воска, которому кто-то придал сходство с тем, кого…  
– Потухни.  
Огонь исчез, оставив после себя уродливое пятно на полу и копоть вокруг.  
Гарри достал волшебную палочку, посмотрел на нее, словно она должна была объяснить ему, что только что произошло, а затем направил ее на пятно и неуверенно, как будто это не он только что приказывал природе вещей на парсултанге, минуя какие-либо пассы, произнес заклятье очищения на латыни.  
Следы яростного пламени, копоть и даже рвота исчезли, зато руку пронзила такая боль, что Гарри невольно вскрикнул и схватился за раненное предплечье.  
«Ну вот ты и научился тому, что считал невозможным»  
Салазар! Вернулся!  
Позабыв обо всем, Гарри бросился на кухню. Издалека услышал возню в дальнем углу и с бешено бьющимся сердцем преодолел последний поворот.  
Древний маг вновь украшал своей персоной мрачный серый фон картины. И, как и в прошлый раз, когда он вернулся с задания в особняке Малфоев, его состояние оставляло желать лучшего. Абсентовые глаза контрастно блистали на мертвенно-бледном лице.  
– Салазар! Я…  
– Да, Гарри, я видел, – хрипловато произнес он, нарочито медленно берясь за край картины со своей стороны.  
– Это было… их послание. Попытка запугать…   
– Не слишком изощренный способ, но позволяющий оценить степень их… дисфункциональности.  
– О, Мерлин!..  
Внезапно на Гарри накатила запоздалая паника, он качнулся и отступил от картины. Ужас, испытанный им всего пару минут назад, смешался с бесконечным облегчением и последовавшей за ним неистовой яростью, и все это вновь бешеным потоком прошло через сердце, отчего он на миг оказался полностью ослеплен и оглушен.  
– Не сомневаюсь, ты с этим справишься. Твоя психика способна выдержать и не такое, – прозвучал будто бы откуда-то издалека голос Слизерина.  
– Я просто… сжег ее… Одним словом…  
Гарри попытался прийти в себя, но тело и органы чувств все еще с трудом его слушались.   
– И тут мы переходим к самому интересному… Точнее, перейдем, если ты будешь так любезен и предоставишь мне хотя бы пару глотков своей крови, иначе, вынужден признать, скоро ты снова останешься в ментальном одиночестве.  
Не особо понимая, что делает, Гарри подошел к картине вплотную, поднял вверх здоровое предплечье и произнес приказ на парсултанге.  
Ничего не произошло, если не считать того, что Салазар громко расхохотался. Впрочем, его смех быстро перешел в подозрительно звучащий кашель.  
– Все-таки хорошо, что ты способен применять силу только в момент сильного эмоционального потрясения… Иначе тебе пришлось бы провести ночь на полу в луже собственной крови… Лучше используй кухонный нож, мой драгоценный ученик.  
Не обращая внимания на иронию в словах Салазара, Гарри повиновался и вскоре напоил мага свежей кровью, в которой, как ему казалось, должен был ощущаться привкус паники.  
– Пока вас не было, – начал Гарри, многозначительно глянув в глаза собеседника, занятого стиранием остатков пиршества со своего подбородка, – я понял, что в книге Волан-де-Морта отсутствует описание пассов к заклятью. Это значит, что оно произносится без каких-либо жестов… Без применения волшебной палочки.  
– Я знаю, – с едва уловимой ноткой неги в голосе отозвался Салазар. – Я слышал твои слова.  
– Погодите, но как? Вы же отсутствовали на картине?  
Гарри казалось, что он все еще с трудом осознает реальность, и ему нужно объяснять каждое слово. Но бесконечные загадки и хитрости Салазара явно не были рассчитаны на заурядный ум.  
Вместо ответа Слизерин на миг скрылся из виду, а когда показался вновь, в его руке был целый клубок арлекиновых аспидов, поражающих воображение яркими цветами своей окраски.  
– Если меня нет на картине, это не значит, что некому слушать твои речи, – любовно гладя своих питомцев, проговорил Слизерин. – Кстати, один сидит на натюрморте в гостиной. Странно, что ты его до сих пор не заметил.  
Гарри почувствовал, что уже потерял способность удивляться, поэтому просто кивнул и продолжил:  
– Я был уверен, что это невозможно, пока сам не…  
– Ты использовал заклятье в тот момент, когда твое желание было максимально сконцентрированным. Это было похоже на бросок копья. И копье попало в цель. Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что ты способен сделать эту силу более управляемой, но не сразу… далеко не сразу.  
– У меня нет времени! Я должен научиться делать это тогда, когда нужно. Том более, что рука все еще не позволяет мне использовать волшебную палочку.  
– Что ж, – проговорил Слизерин, чуть прищурившись, будто пытаясь разглядеть в глазах Гарри пламя его страстного желания овладеть древней магией, – ты достаточно упорен и достаточно отчаян для того, чтобы добиться контроля над своей силой в короткие сроки. Мой совет заключается в том, что тебе стоит начать со своих эмоций.   
– Иногда мне кажется, что они могут меня прикончить, – с горечью признался Гарри, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по влажному лбу.  
– Ты должен научиться колдовать с их помощью, оставаясь невредимым внутри.   
Один из аспидов обвил шею Салазара, отчего тот неожиданно стал похож на экстравагантного героя магловского фильма.  
– Как? – просто спросил Гарри.  
Древний маг лукаво улыбнулся, но тут же быстро посерьезнел.  
– Осознать, что тебе неоткуда ждать спасения, кроме как от того, что грозит тебя уничтожить.  
Гарри собрался было заметить, что этот совет звучит как нечто невыполнимое и похож на бессмысленное философствование, но Слизерин не дал ему открыть рот.  
– Твое зелье. Если я правильно помню, это авторский рецепт мистера Только-Я-Знаю-Как-Заботиться-О-Поттере, и оно должно быть выпито сразу после приготовления.   
– Значит, оно давно уже стало бесполезным…  
– Добавь туда дробленые кости пустельги, я точно помню, они у тебя есть. Будет как только что сваренное.  
Гарри с досадой дернул плечом.  
– Тоже не терпится отправить меня спать, как ребенка?  
– Что ты, – Слизерин расплылся в улыбке, – общение с тобой бесконечно меня радует. Причина в другом. Ночь близится к завершению, и я предполагаю, что Снейп будет в бешенстве, если обнаружит, что ты проигнорировал не только его просьбу выпить зелье, но и саму необходимость отдохнуть.  
Гарри глянул на висевшие над дверью часы. Действительно, через час должно было начать светать… Он совсем забыл о сне… Последствия шока все еще бродили по его венам, и он не готов был даже на мгновение закрыть глаза…  
– Спасибо, – чуть рассеянно проговорил он, вновь повернувшись к своему привычному кухонному собеседнику. – Мне стало легче после разговора с вами… Пожалуй, я не стану будить Мефисто, а расспрошу его о… коробке… уже завтра. А сейчас… как вы сказали, кости пустельги?  
Салазар кивнул, продолжая увлеченно ласкать своих ядовитых питомцев.  
Гарри распахнул шкафчик, в котором в прошлый раз обнаружил тайный запас ингредиентов профессора, и принялся бесцеремонно там рыться, двигая зелья из стороны в сторону.  
– Как они выглядят? – донеслось до Салазара из глубины шкафчика через пару минут.  
– Это жидкость цвета лица Минервы Макгонагалл, когда Гриффиндор в очередной раз проигрывает Кубок факультетов.  
– Точнее!  
– Зеленая, Гарри, как свежая газонная трава.  
Гарри вытаскивал те сосуды, цвет которых трудно было определить в темноте, смотрел на них в свете лампы и вновь принимался за поиски.  
– Здесь нет, – через какое-то время констатировал он, закрыв шкафчик. – Может быть, в соседнем…  
Он потянулся к дверце следующего отделения, в котором хранилась редко используемая посуда, и когда распахнул ее, замер, будто пораженный заклятьем «Остолбеней».  
Салазар с неподдельной тревогой окликнул его:  
– Что случилось?  
Древний маг не знал, что в этот момент Гарри, медленно достающий с полки ту самую бутылку виски, в которой находился чуть не убивший его яд, стремительно падал в прошлое… в тот день, когда эту бутылку вручил ему в качестве подарка человек в клетчатом костюме…

– Мое имя Магнус Торнтон. – незнакомец протянул руку и крепко сжал ладонь Гарри. – Я очень рад знакомству с вами, мистер Поттер. Вы действительно уникальный юноша, и мне, как специалисту по человеческой природе, невероятно интересна ваша личность.  
– По человеческой природе? – переспросил Гарри, с некоторой отстраненностью глядя на собеседника. – Вы занимаетесь психиатрией… то есть, я хотел сказать…  
– Да. У магглов это называется психиатрией, а в нашем мире волшебников я зовусь просто целителем. Целитель частной практики.   
Гарри понимающе кивнул. Ему все еще тяжело давалось общение с незнакомыми людьми. Оно требовало какого-то особого напряжения… словно имевшиеся у него социальные мышцы совершенно атрофировались после всего, что произошло с ним за последнее время.  
– Должно быть, с помощью магии лечить психические болезни легче, чем разговорами и лекарствами.   
Нет, в нем не проснулся интерес к разговору. Гарри просто старался быть вежливым, досадуя на самого себя за нелюдимость.  
– Сложность в том, что магия сама по себе способна принести психике такой вред, который очень трудно потом исправить. – взгляд собеседника Гарри на мгновение странно сверкнул, будто этот спокойный и вежливый человек, мирно беседующий с победителем Волан-де-Морта у входа в Министерство магии, на секунду подошел к черте, за которой его самообладание полностью исчерпывалось.   
Возможно, эта работа не просто его призвание, подумалось Гарри. Может быть, в его жизни произошел какой-то трагический случай…  
– Вы правы, – согласился Гарри, вспомнив родителей Невилла, потерявших рассудок после продолжительных пыток Круциатусом. Он сам, подвергавшийся этому заклятью, хорошо представлял себе, насколько сложно остаться в своем уме… – Тогда получается, что вы решаете два вида проблем: те, что возникают у людей и помимо магии, и те, что вызывает волшебство?  
– Именно так, – с благодарной улыбкой проговорил Торнтон. – Приходится работать на два фронта. И использовать в лечении одних то, что привело других ко мне в кабинет. Впрочем, это уже профессиональные тонкости, которыми я не стану вам докучать.   
Он чуть склонил голову, будто собираясь с мыслями, чтобы произнести нечто важное. Когда его взгляд вновь встретился со взглядом Гарри, тот заметил уверенность и абсолютное спокойствие, хотя мгновение назад ему показалось, что его собеседник немного волнуется.  
– Наверняка вы слышали подобные слова уже много раз, но я также хочу лично выразить вам благодарность за все то, что вы сделали для магического мира… Для всех нас. Я знаю, что ваш отец был выдающимся волшебником. К сожалению, вы не можете помнить его, но… вы достойнейший продолжатель его дела.  
Гарри был удивлен этой формулировкой, однако искренне принял благодарность этого несколько странного человека.   
– Сегодня состоялось знаковое событие. Сторонники Волан-де-Морта были заключены под стражу. Это означает, что теперь люди вновь почувствуют себя в безопасности… Жизнь начнет налаживаться. Глубокие раны со временем затянутся, и все мы будем вспоминать эти темные времена как период, который был завершен благодаря вашим великим деяниям, Гарри. Без преувеличения.   
Он открыл свой кейс и достал оттуда бутылку шотландского виски. Хотя Гарри в силу возраста еще плохо разбирался в спиртных напитках, ему было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что эта бутылка стоит немалых денег.  
– Я хочу внести свою лепту в празднование и подарить вам это виски. Прошу, не отказывайтесь. Это очень важно для меня, пережившего первое появление Волан-де-Морта еще семнадцать лет назад. Я никогда не забуду то чувство, когда власть оказалась в руках человека, чья личность представлялась мне существующей далеко за гранью любых представлений о патологии.  
Гарри был смущен и немного раздосадован тем, что ему не хватит душевных сил отказаться от дорогого презента (он это чувствовал, как и нынешнюю неспособность проявить живое участи в общении с людьми). Он на миг оглянулся на вход в Министерство магии, будто кто-то стоял у знаменитой телефонной будки и с осуждением качал головой, а потом кивнул и, взяв из рук Торнтона его подарок, проговорил:  
– Все, чего мне удалось добиться, было бы невозможно без участия огромного количества самоотверженных людей.   
– Но именно вы являлись для всех них символом борьбы и надежды на победу. Спасибо вам.  
Магнус Торнтон вновь крепко пожал руку Гарри. Распрощавшись, они направились в разные стороны неприглядного проулка.   
Удаляясь от того места, где они только что беседовали, Гарри думал о том, что этот человек показался ему настолько же искренним, насколько и странным… а еще о том, что прежде ему никогда не приходило в голову расспросить кого-либо о подробностях участия отца в делах Ордена Феникса. 

Гарри вновь стоял посреди кухни, к окнам которой уже подступал рассвет, в дальнем углу держал драматическую паузу встревоженный Салазар, а отсутствие Снейпа и Кикимера уже привычным вакуумом засасывало всю остальную часть его жилища в тревожное небытие.  
– Магнус Торнтон, – проговорил Гарри, глядя на обманчиво простую бутылку Макаллана в своей руке.   
И, словно желая усугубить и без того сгустившееся напряжение, древний маг тут же отозвался:  
– Мне знакомо это имя. Я видел этого человека…   
Гарри поднял взгляд, в котором загорелись недобрые огни.  
– Неудивительно. Он наверняка выступает независимым экспертом в деле нашего сумасшедшего. Не сумев убить меня с помощью яда, он направляет своих подопечных, чтобы они запугивали меня, пока я не вылезу из своей норы, как червь после ливня.   
Салазар хищно ухмыльнулся, явно ощущая, как внутри Гарри поднимается волна ледяного гнева и желания немедленно действовать.  
– Теперь ты знаешь своего врага в лицо. Это приближает тебя к победе.  
Гарри, который в этот момент не способен был отвечать на обращенные к нему слова, взволнованно заговорил сам с собой:  
– Значит и список… список скорее всего у него. Хотя, возможно, он ему и не нужен… держать в памяти пятнадцать-двадцать имен своих пациенты может любой врач… Ведь эти сумасшедшие – его подопечные, в этом нет сомнений…  
– Гарри…  
– Нужно узнать о нем все. Все о его жизни и работе… Возможно, придется проникнуть в его дом…  
– Гарри, послушай меня…  
– Если представится такая возможность, мы возьмем его в плен и тогда узнаем все сами… Это будет проще, чем пользоваться чудовищным заклятьем Волан-де-Морта…  
Внутри рамы что-то сверкнуло, и Гарри невольно умолк и уставился на Салазара, который тут же материализовался из ослепительного пламени.  
– Иногда приходится прибегать к таким вот приемам, чтобы завоевать внимание учеников, – прокомментировал он. – Так вот. Я хотел напомнить тебе о том, что ты собирался-таки выпить зелье.   
– Вы шутите? – возмущенно воскликнул Гарри. – Я наконец-то нашел верное направление, и теперь могу действовать, а не сидеть, ожидая неизвестно чего…  
В этот момент в гостиной раздался хлопок, а затем знакомые голоса, и Гарри рванулся туда, желая вновь, будто в первый раз стиснуть Снейпа в объятиях. Но этому плану не суждено было сбыться, потому что уже на бегу Гарри ощутил, что силы оставляют его точно так же, как вчера, когда он начал зачитывать злосчастное заклинание… Он пролетел несколько метров по коридору и на глазах Снейпа и Кикимера начал оседать на пол.  
– Проклятье, Поттер!  
Снейп рванулся к нему со скоростью мысли, и вот уже Гарри висел у него в руках, точно безвольная кукла.  
– Какого черта ты не спишь?   
Кажется, это бешенство, этот огненный тон все чаще заменяли Гарри уютный плед, в который хотелось кутаться, чтобы чувствовать себя оберегаемым...  
– Я разгадал загадку. Я собирался… выпить, когда…  
Снейп перехватил его поудобнее и повел наверх, игнорируя все магические способы перемещения. Гарри ощущал жгучий стыд оттого, что его приходится тащить таким образом, и одновременно – бесконечное умиротворение и радость, что Снейп вновь в безопасности.  
– Ваша вылазка… оказалась удачной?  
Гарри попытался звучать непринужденно, что, конечно же, было невозможно.   
Снейп не ответил ему. Ловко, не смотря на свою ношу, открыв дверь в комнату, он подошел к кровати и сгрузил на нее Гарри. Затем произнес «Акцио…» и перечислил целый список предметов, которые вскоре оказались на прикроватной тумбочке. И только когда он жестом потребовал Гарри протянуть ему правую руку, тот осознал, что все это время, с момента, когда он воспользовался волшебной палочкой, рана раскалялась от боли. Гарри просто… перестал придавать этому значение…  
– Ты пытался колдовать, – констатировал Снейп, глядя на него из-под упавших на лоб черных прядей, точно хищник из-за завесы густой листвы.  
– Мне пришлось произнести заклинание. Я расскажу об этом, но сначала самое главное. Имя человека в клетчатом костюме – Магнус Торнотон, и он целитель. А еще, я думаю, приглашенный эксперт в деле о нападении сумасшедшего на мой дом. Это он пытался отравить меня с помощью яда, добавленного в виски. И когда это не получилось, он использовал своих подопечных… тех, кого он передал Волан-де-Морту для его безумных экспериментов… а потом, видимо, вернул под свое влияние, когда сила объединяющего заклятья перестала действовать…  
Снейп слушал его в абсолютном молчании, и Гарри не представлял, что в этот момент творилось в его душе.  
– Откуда ты это узнал?  
– Вспомнил, увидев в шкафу ту самую бутылку виски… Почему вы не избавились от нее, пока я лежал в забытье?  
– Я собирался исследовать этот яд. Возможно, это дало бы какую-то зацепку.  
– Теперь мы знаем больше. Осталось понять, как добыть список…   
Гарри осторожно приподнялся и подвинулся ближе к стоящему у кровати Снейпу, чтобы будто бы невзначай коснуться здоровой рукой его мантии.  
– И еще… Я хочу узнать, связан ли с этим человеком мой отец.  
Начавший было извлекать из баночки остатки целебной мази, Снейп вновь замер.  
– Джеймс? Почему ты думаешь, что он как-то с ним связан?  
Гарри готов был поклясться, что Снейп приложил немалые усилия, чтобы в его тоне не прозвучало обычного презрения. Он понимал, что сейчас Гарри испытывает достаточно боли…  
– Магнус Торнтон упоминал о нем, и я думаю, это было не случайно.   
– Все это подождет.  
Гарри на миг смежил веки и вдруг со всей четкостью осознал, что организм подавал сигналы о помощи уже давно, и теперь сил у него не осталось совсем.  
– Все-таки… как прошла ваша вылазка в архив Мунго?  
– Успешно, – нехотя отозвался Снейп, вновь занявшийся мазью. – Я уменьшил копию стеллажа с той частью архива, которая относилась к нужному году, и забрал ее с собой. Кикимер поможет мне в поисках. У нас еще достаточно времени до утра.  
Какое-то время Гарри молчал, блаженно ловя ощущение пальцев Снейпа на своей коже. Хотелось медленно погружаться в сон, не теряя этого чувства…  
– Когда же вы спите, Северус? – едва слышно прошептал Гарри.  
Большой палец Снейпа осторожно скользнул чуть выше раны и легонько погладил нежную кожу запястья Гарри в том месте, где заметно обозначались вены.  
– Когда не нужно в очередной раз вытаскивать тебя из того, во что ты с завидным упорством вляпываешься.  
Хотя тон Снейпа был нехарактерно мягок, Гарри все равно решил, что эта кроткая ласка ему померещилась. Он в растерянности замер и, почти не задумываясь, проговорил:  
– Но я ведь никогда не перестану вляпываться… Это не повод…  
– Это спорный вопрос, Гарри.  
Он хотел было что-то спросить, но Снейп убрал баночку с мазью и тут же протянул ему стакан с зельем, на поверхности которого дрожала пена от только что добавленных дробленых костей пустельги.  
– Я не уйду пока ты не выпьешь это.  
Гарри вздохнул и послушно приподнялся на подушках, чтобы залпом выпить отвратительное на вкус зелье. Когда пустой стакан глухо стукнул о поверхность тумбочки, мысли Гарри уже начали размываться, точно чернила в воде…  
Он успел взглянуть на Снейпа, все еще сидящего рядом на кровати, и в следующий миг провалился в сон.


	17. Тюрьма

«Джек Блэквуд. Тридцать семь лет... Магико-психическая травма в результате взрыва котла с оборотным зельем. Непроизвольная трансфигурация в находящиеся в непосредственной близости предметы в моменты сильного волнения».   
Гарри оторвал взгляд от этих строк и попытался представить, каково это – постоянно обнаруживать себя превращенным в предмет и не иметь возможности вернуть свой первоначальный облик.  
Бедняга Блэквуд пролежал в больнице Святого Мунго полгода, прежде чем специалисты сумели подобрать действенный способ лечения. С помощью целителей Джек научился контролировать свои приступы, а в моменты сильного волнения превращаться в себя же, но на несколько лет моложе. Этого практически никто не замечал, и со временем мужчина смог вернуться к полноценной жизни.  
Гарри оставалось только порадоваться за Джека, а вот за себя уже не получалось: он доставал карточку за карточкой, но никаких зацепок найти не мог.   
Первым открытием дежурившего всю ночь Снейпа было то, что Магнус Торнтон работал штатным целителем в больнице святого Мунго на протяжении десяти лет и оставил должность за год до того, как были убиты Лили и Джеймс. Снейп отыскал всех пациентов, которых лечил Торнтон – их карточки в одинаковых желтых папках лежали сейчас ровной стопкой перед Гарри.  
Каждый из этих людей наблюдался у Торнтона не меньше полугода. Все они со временем поправлялись и покидали лечебницу. Искать среди больных, годами остававшихся на попечении лимонно-желтого персонала, как мистер и миссис Долгопупс, не имело смысла, так как эту категорию пациентов невозможно было заподозрить в причастности к деяниям Волан-де-Морта: они не покидали больницу круглосуточно, к тому же, находились в тяжелом состоянии.  
Судя по всему, Магнус Торнтон был хорошим целителем. Его подопечные неизменно демонстрировали положительную динамику. У Гарри создавалось впечатление, что он ставил на ноги всех, кого мог, и только безнадежные оставались в том же состоянии, в котором и были.  
Перед глазами вновь возник образ мужчины средних лет с проницательным взглядом светлых глаз… человека со слегка старомодной манерой держаться…   
Что заставило его искать встречи с самым опасным магом современности? Какая причина лежала в основе совершенно не соответствующего врачебной этике поступка – передачи информации о пациентах беспринципному экспериментатору?   
Гарри помнил, что в тот самый момент Торнтон выглядел взволнованным, снедаемым тревогой и сомнениями… Что же стояло на кону этой сделки?  
«Клара Пайн. Двадцать восемь лет… Магико-психическая травма в результате расщепления при трансгрессии. Сильная виккафобия. Приступы паники, сопровождающиеся попытками привязать, зафиксировать себя в неподвижном состоянии».  
Случай Клары был сложным: в ее лечении нельзя было применять магию. По крайней мере явно, на ее глазах. И тут очень кстати оказалось увлечение Торнтона маггловской наукой – психиатрией. Он часами сидел перед ней в кресле и расспрашивал ее о детских годах, отношениях с родителями, первой любви и прочем, что действовало на пациентку очень успокаивающе. В конце концов, видимо, целитель пришел к выводу, что его подопечной будет легче вернуться в мир маглов, откуда она и происходила, чем научиться преодолевать ужас перед магией. Клара Пайн выписалась из больницы, когда раны, оставшиеся после расщепления, были вылечены, и стала вести образ жизни обычной маглы в маленьком городке.  
Гарри не без горечи вспомнил о своем недавнем желании оставить Лондон и отправиться в какой-нибудь дальний уголок, чтобы никогда больше не испытывать этот изматывающий страх перед нависшей опасностью… чтобы не бояться так мучительно за своих близких…  
Но он прекрасно понимал, что большое расстояние едва ли остановит фанатиков Волан-де-Морта, жаждущих получить реванш во что бы то ни стало, пусть даже ценой собственных жизней.  
И когда мысль Гарри дошла до этого момента, в его сознании будто бы сама собой начала выстраиваться цепь слов, составляющих заклинание связывания душ. Он не заметил, как выучил эти строки настолько хорошо, что теперь мог повторить их в любую минуту без единой запинки.  
Чтобы прийти в себя, он нарочито громко захлопнул папку с медицинской картой очередного пациента Торнтона.   
Мефисто испуганно вздрогнул и уставился на хозяина непонимающим взглядом. Страдая от скуки из-за того, что, по настоянию Снейпа, Гарри перестал выпускать его полетать на воле, грач разгуливал по всему дому и одолевал своего хозяина неожиданными красочными образами.   
Утром Гарри попытался выспросить у Мефисто подробности, касающиеся жуткой посылки, но грач показал лишь незнакомую сову и по-птичьи пожал плечами. Отправители предсказуемо остались в тени, но Гарри не сомневался в том, кто они. Сомнений у него в принципе становилось все меньше, а рука все чаще неосознанно сжимала волшебную палочку. Гарри пытался научиться не замечать боль, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуться в строй.   
Ощущение бессилия тисками сдавливало волю. Необходимость восстановиться превращалась в медленную, бесконечно растянутую пытку. Сейчас он как никогда понимал Бродягу. Хотя теперь при воспоминании о крестном у него в сознании вставал не истинный образ Сириуса, а его жуткая, извращенная версия из насланного безумными волшебниками сна…   
Кем бы они ни были, какие бы имена ни носили, эти люди были готовы на что угодно, чтобы уничтожить все живое в его душе…  
Еще до того, как они доберутся до его плоти.  
– Ко мне!  
Прошептав приказ на парсултанге, Гарри направил вперед напряженную кисть левой руки и попытался усилием воли приманить к себе одну из медицинских карт. После того, как прошлой ночью он ощутил реальность этой силы, убедился в своей способности добиться результата, он не прекращал попыток.   
Папка не сдвинулась ни на дюйм.  
Возможно, он недостаточно сосредоточился. Может быть, приказ был произнесен нечетко, в нем не хватало эмоции… или Гарри попросту не слишком хотел получить результат…  
Сила, похожая на огромного, потонувшего в собственных кольцах, змея, не слушалась его. Она ждала, когда ее хозяин окажется на грани.   
«Этот момент скоро наступит…»  
Желая сделать перерыв в своих поисках, Гарри окончательно отложил медицинские карты в сторону. Очень хотелось развеяться, но, находясь взаперти, у него было мало возможностей переключить внимание на что бы то ни было. И все-таки одна идея ему в голову пришла, и Гарри тут же улыбнулся.  
Покинув свой импровизированный кабинет – спальню, заваленную папками, он спустился на первый этаж и заглянул на кухню. Приветливо махнул Салазару, но ловко ускользнул от попытки заговорить, сославшись на то, что хочет принести кое-кому свежезаваренный кофе. Пусть великий маг думает все, что захочет. Гарри взял в обе руки по кружке и вышел из кухни. Но не поднялся по лестнице, как, скорее всего, подумал Салазар, а пересек холл, открыл входную дверь и оказался на улице. Там он свернул в сторону от дорожки и нырнул в густые заросли жасмина, в которых скрывался вход в подвал дома.  
По правде говоря, это был не просто подвал, а целый цокольный этаж. Со дня покупки дома Гарри не представлял, что с ним делать, поэтому оставил все как есть и вообще не вспоминал о нем.   
Спускаясь по лестнице, Гарри думал о том, что теперь подвал по-настоящему пригодился: в его дальнем углу, в небольшой подсобной комнате оказалось достаточно мрачно и неуютно для того, чтобы удовлетворить взыскательный вкус Кикимера. Домовой свил там новое гнездо, и теперь это место приобрело еще более запущенный вид: на швабрах и пылесосе висели гирлянды старого тряпья, в углу была любовно прикреплена паутина, а на стене на уровне коленей Гарри красовался портрет госпожи Блэк. К счастью, она молчала, видимо, пребывая в состоянии глубокого шока после переезда. Кровать Кикимеру заменял большой ящик от какой-то техники, явно местный обитатель, обезображенный жутковатого вида матрацем.  
Сам хозяин этого жилища обнаружился не сразу. Ища его, Гарри принялся оглядываться в царящей кругом полутьме и, к своему удивлению, различил у дальней стены высокий стеллаж, доверху заполненный желтыми папками. Судя по всему, это и была та самая копия архива из больницы Святого Мунго, возвращенная к первоначальному размеру.   
– Добрый день, хозяин Гарри, – Кикимер появился из-за стеллажа с огромной стопкой медицинских карт в руках.  
– Добрый день, – с заминкой ответил Гарри. – Ты продолжаешь изучать истории больных? Я думал, Снейп уже нашел все, относящиеся к Торнтону.  
– Профессор Снейп читал их до рассвета, а потом велел мне перепроверить еще на один раз.  
Тут домовик выглянул из-за своей высоченной стопки и увидел чашки в руках Гарри. Глаза его округлились, словно он узрел настоящее чудо, в уголках выступили непрошенные слезы.  
– Хозяин Гарри принес мне…  
– Да, решил угостить тебя кофе.   
Сгрузив папки, Кикимер низко склонил голову, выражая благодарность тем способом, какой был для него наиболее привычен. Гарри просто протянул ему чашку, а сам уселся на один из ящиков и принялся пить из своей.  
– Нашел что-нибудь?  
Кикимер с наслаждением отхлебнул кофе.   
– Профессор Снейп был очень внимателен. Но кое-что Кикимер все-таки обнаружил.  
Гарри заинтересованно поднял бровь.  
– Почерк этого волшебника, Магнуса Торнтона, можно найти в других папках. Он помогал своим коллегам.  
– И много таких папок тебе встретилось?  
Кикимер указал на ту стопку, которую аккуратно устроил на своем матраце.  
– Хорошо. Ты молодец, Кикимер. Я пересмотрю их все… может, повезет, и я сумею понять, кто из этих людей оказался в списке Волан-де-Морта.  
Домовой эльф довольно сощурился и с гордостью проговорил:  
– Профессор Снейп дал мне новое поручение. Я должен буду проникнуть в дом целителя и попытаться найти этот список. Тогда гадать не придется.  
Гарри поежился от мысли о том, насколько опасной будет эта вылазка.  
– Кикимер, прошу тебя, будь предельно осторожен! Даже твоя способность трансгрессировать откуда и куда угодно не делает тебя неуязвимым.  
Домовой эльф тихо хмыкнул себе в чашку, явно имея на этот счет свое мнение, но не желая спорить с хозяином. Было очевидно, что он очень воодушевлен важностью своих миссий и не желает, чтобы хотя бы часть этих поручений была у него отнята из соображений безопасности.  
– Мне нужно разведать все перед тем, как профессор Снейп отправится вместе со мной. Точно так же, как перед…  
– Больница Святого Мунго – это другое! – Гарри чуть не плеснул свой кофе на портрет матери Сириуса, и та бешено завращала глазами. – Там нас едва ли поджидала опасность, в отличие от дома, в котором живет враг.  
Кикимер вновь непонятно хмыкнул, и Гарри решил промолчать, чтобы домовой эльф все-таки пояснил, что это значит.  
– Хозяин Гарри, – очень осторожно, будто ступая по доскам мостика над пропастью, начал Кикимер, – вы наверняка знаете, что для любого домовика служение хозяину стоит на первом месте.   
– То есть, – не выдержал и перебил его Гарри, – если я прикажу тебе оставаться здесь…  
На испещренном морщинами лице домового эльфа отразилась досада.  
– Я подчинюсь. Но тогда профессор Снейп отправится туда без разведки и может оказаться в опасности…  
Гарри замер, осмысливая недосказанность в словах Кикимера.  
– Служить хозяину – значит жить тем, что ему важно и дорого. Этот человек имеет большое значение для вас, а значит, и для меня, хозяин Гарри. Именно поэтому я хочу отправиться в тот дом первым.  
Гарри хотел было что-то ответить, но тут же понял, что просто не в силах облечь это в слова. Чашка с черной жижей на дне дрогнула в его руках.  
– Однажды хозяин Гарри уже потерял дорогого ему человека, и в этом была доля моей вины, – тихо прошелестел голос Кикимера. – Больше я такого не допущу.  
Что-то вновь потревожило темную гладь кофе в руках Гарри, но он сумел-таки найти в себе силы произнести:  
– Это забыто, Кикимер. Раз и навсегда. Я уверен в твоей преданности.  
В этот момент лестница, ведущая наверх, осветилась солнечными лучами, и в дверном проеме показалась темная фигура.  
– Кикимер? – прозвучал голос Снейпа, и Гарри ощутил легкую панику, словно их с эльфом разговор все еще повторялся эхом в пустом просторном помещении.  
– Да, профессор Снейп? – с готовностью отозвался Кикимер и схватил принесенные папки.  
Глаза Снейпа явно привыкали к темноте с удивительной быстротой. Гарри замечал это и раньше, в Хогвартсе, когда учитель задергивал шторы в кабинете Защиты от темных искусств и тут же начинал раздавать замечания ученикам, бездельничающим на задних рядах.   
Увидев Гарри, Снейп коротко кивнул ему и обратился к Кикимеру.  
– Если ты нашел еще что-то в архиве, передай это хозяину. Тебе нужно будет отправиться в дом Магнуса Торнтона и выяснить, когда он там бывает, есть ли у дома защита и кто живет рядом с этим магом. Ты сможешь самостоятельно выяснить адрес?  
– Разумеется, профессор Снейп, – кивнул Кикимер.   
Ловким движением рук он заставил стопку с медицинскими картами подняться в воздух и направиться в сторону лестницы. Снейп, не глядя, махнул волшебной палочкой, и дверь в подвал снова распахнулась.   
Гарри коснулся худого плеча своего домовика.  
– Кикимер, будь предельно осторожен.  
В ответ старый эльф лишь улыбнулся.  
– Пусть хозяин Гарри не беспокоится. Я скоро вернусь.  
Последовавший за его словами хлопок гулко отозвался в стенах подвала.  
Снейп спокойно встретил встревоженный взгляд Гарри.   
– Идем.  
Когда они поднялись по лестнице и вновь оказались на свежем воздухе, Гарри на миг ощутил себя вынырнувшим на поверхность Черного озера, как в тот день, когда он всерьез думал, что может потерять лучших друзей в плену у озерного народа.   
Снейп миновал жасминовые кусты и сделал несколько шагов по гравиевой дорожке, будто собираясь подойти к калитке и открыть ее.   
– Когда Кикимер вернется, я отправлюсь с ним.   
Гарри прошел следом, но остановился, не решившись приблизиться, словно солнечный свет лишал его права на это.   
– Торнтон мог подготовить ловушку.  
Снейп повернулся к нему, и Гарри неожиданно подумалось, что он очень редко видел профессора в дневном свете. Бледность Снейпа казалась болезненной, словно тот был создан для жизни в полутьме подземелий и никогда не должен был выходить на поверхность.  
«Если бы мы могли… в другой жизни…»  
– Едва ли, – ответил Снейп, но не на мысли Гарри, как тому на мгновение показалось, а на прозвучавшее последним предположение. – Хотя этого нельзя исключать. Я боюсь, что поиски ничего не дадут, и тогда останется только один вариант, который мне нравится меньше всего.  
Вместо вопроса Гарри вскинул голову, надеясь резким движением избавиться от обрывков бесплодных мечтаний о том, какой могла быть та самая другая жизнь.  
– Единственный, кто может дать информацию обо всех магах, объединенных заклинанием, на днях перемещен в Азкабан.  
– Вы же не хотите сказать, что собираетесь отправиться туда? – Гарри мгновенно напрягся, точно его внутренности натянули на жутковатый музыкальный инструмент, источающий сильнейшую тревогу.  
Снейп медленно опустил голову, изобразив нечто среднее между кивком и желанием уйти от ответа.  
– Я не отпущу вас одного. Думаю, вы понимаете, – тон Гарри, точно высоковольтный провод, заискрился напряжением. – Мы достаточно спорили по поводу очередности, но дело даже не в этом. Кикимер… не маг. Он не сможет вызвать Патронуса, а в Азкабане все еще остались два этих чудовища…  
По выражению глаз Снейпа Гарри понял, что этот довод тот оспорить не может.   
Каждый раз в подобные моменты Гарри ощущал себя наносящим удар по незащищенному сердцу того, кто был ему дороже всех на свете, но это повторялось снова и снова, будто чье-то проклятье раз за разом возвращало их двоих к этой точке.  
– Если так случится, мне потребуется зелье, чтобы на время ослабить чувствительность. Боль в руке все еще мешает колдовать…  
– Я приготовлю его, – сухо ответил Снейп.  
Гарри успел только тихо вздохнуть, выпуская лишний воздух, набранный в легкие, чтобы, если потребуется, спорить до хрипоты, когда мантия Снейпа мимолетно коснулась его колена. Через мгновение он остался в залитом солнечными лучами одиночестве.

– Честно говоря, я не представляю, как выяснить, где и когда Торнтон встречал моего отца…  
Гарри произнес это, не отрывая взгляда от окна, за которым неестественно ярко пылал закат, преображая привычный пейзаж в подобие батальной сцены из старого кинофильма.  
– Полагаю, поймать его и подвергнуть допросу, как мы поступили с беднягой Абраксасом, будет не так просто.  
Салазар самозабвенно смаковал вино, добытое с одного из старинных натюрмортов в темной бесконечности мира картин, не забывая при этом поддерживать Гарри в его не слишком продуктивных размышлениях.  
– Кикимер вернулся два часа назад и сообщил, что целитель пропал. Его ищут пациенты и коллеги, даже кое-кто из министерства, но пока безуспешно. Никто не видел его уже несколько дней. – Гарри отошел от окна и принялся бесцельно бродить по кухне. – И, на самом деле, я надеюсь, что он не объявится у себя дома в ближайшее время…  
Зеленоглазый маг сделал очередной долгий глоток из бокала, обвитого серебряными змейками, а затем внимательно поглядел на Гарри.  
– Собирай ее, аккумулируй, и когда настанет нужный момент, используй ее как источник своей силы.  
Гарри остановился и, наконец, встретился взглядом со Слизерином.  
– О чем вы?  
– О твоей тревоге. Ты уже с трудом удерживаешь ее поток. Не сопротивляйся, отдайся ей. Она будет верно служить тебе.  
– Я не могу сделать это. Просто не знаю, как…  
– Не прекращай попытки. Рано или поздно ты нащупаешь.  
Гарри лишь в отчаянии замотал головой.  
Слизерин грациозно поднял бокал и быстро допил оставшееся вино. Его красивые глаза затуманило наслаждение, быстро сменившееся сожалением. По всей видимости, бутылка была опустошена полностью.  
– Кстати, я попробую помочь с выяснением связи между твоим отцом и Торнтоном, – вдруг завил он, мгновенно сбрасывая с себя опьянение, точно лишний предмет одежды.  
– Каким образом?  
– Мой портрет висит в кабинете главного редактора «Ежедневного Пророка». Я могу получить доступ к их архиву даже проще, чем ловкий профессор разжился нужной ему частью больничного архива. Если только о Торнтоне хоть что-то писали…  
– Я буду вам очень благодарен, – тут же отозвался Гарри. – Из тех, кто мог рассказать что-либо о моем отце, в живых осталось слишком мало человек. И мне сложно представить, что я начну расспрашивать их в письмах. Да и времени на это может потребоваться слишком много.  
Салазар понимающе кивнул, и тут же принялся мурлыкать какой-то старинный кельтский мотив. Сегодня его поведение было несколько необычным, но Гарри слишком привык к странностям, происходящим в этих стенах.  
– Доброй ночи, – рассеянно произнес он, кутаясь в ту самую непрекращающуюся тревогу, в которой ему предлагалось черпать магическую силу, и вышел из кухни.   
На самом деле он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз ночь была действительно доброй, наполненной отдыхом и сновидениями… Когда он в последний раз спокойно ложился спать, а не бродил по дому, мучимый ожиданием Снейпа или предвкушением собственной вылазки… Когда он мог позволить себе медленно засыпать, думая о событиях дня и не принимая никаких зелий…  
Поднявшись к себе, он обнаружил на своей кровати оставленные еще днем папки с медицинскими картами и ту самую стопку, что собрал для него Кикимер.   
Одна из папок, видимо, соскользнула с одеяла и оказалась на полу. Гарри поднял ее и, устроившись на кровати, принялся изучать. Разгадывание загадки пациентов больницы святого Мунго должно было хоть немного отвлечь его от собственных мыслей.  
«Кевин Линн. Восемнадцать лет... Диагноз не установлен…»  
Юноша был госпитализировал после неудачной попытки суицида: он попытался свести счеты с жизнью, использовав неизвестное заклинание, скорее всего, изобретенное им самим. Его спасение можно было смело назвать чудом: когда целители трансгрессировали с ним ко входу в больницу, он практически полностью превратился в странное существо, лишенное рта и носа. Если бы превращение завершилось, Линн задохнулся бы в течение двух минут. В итоге пациенту пришлось делать экстренную трахеотомию прямо в холле больницы, на глазах у перепуганных посетителей.   
Целители потратили несколько недель на то, чтобы вернуть Кевину прежний облик. Затем его выписали и отправили домой, где за ним продолжили ухаживать члены его семьи.   
Трудно было сказать, почему именно эта история показалась Гарри более интересной, чем предыдущие, тоже довольно красочные и необычные, если сравнивать их с типичными случаями в больницах маглов, но ему захотелось изучить ее подробнее.  
Лечащим врачом Линна значился некий Р. Фуллер, тот самый целитель, который успел рассечь горло огромного, покрытого роговыми шипами существа, напоминающего переходный этап превращения кита в крокодила. Судя по всему, Фуллер был человеком множественных талантов, так как он сумел довольно детально зарисовать чудовище для истории. Этот рисунок был вложен в карточку пациента и соседствовал с фотографией, на которой болезненного вида юноша пытается встать с кровати.  
Гарри принялся листать дальше, так как был уверен, что Кикимер отобрал эту папку не случайно. И действительно, в конце истории болезни он нашел несколько листов рукописного текста, принадлежавших Торнтону, чей почерк был Гарри хорошо знаком.  
Разобрать текст оказалось сложно из-за обилия профессиональных терминов, но Гарри смог уловить, что Торнтон диагностировал Линну клиническую депрессию и попытался убедить коллег, что молодому человеку требуется психиатрическое лечение. Такое лечение Линн мог получить только в среде маглов. При этом из анамнеза было известно, что Кевин происходил из семьи чистокровных волшебников.   
Гарри представил себе семейство магов, относящихся ко всему магловскому со смесью недоверия и пренебрежения; готовых держать юношу в домашнем заточении до конца его дней, но не согласных позволить ему посещать специалиста-магла пусть даже ради надежды на исцеление. Но было ли это правдой или родные Кевина согласились лечить его от депрессии и суицидальных наклонностей у психиатра, осталось тайной. По крайней мере, в истории болезни об этом ничего не было.  
Гарри закрыл желтую папку с чувством разочарования, будто только что просмотрел фильм, который закончился на самом интересном месте.   
Он потянулся за следующей историей болезни, когда внизу, в гостиной, раздался резкий звук, свидетельствующий о возвращении Кикимера. 

Гарри бегом спустился вниз и увидел, как Снейп с крайне мрачным видом стряхивает воду со своей насквозь промокшей мантии. На вопросительный взгляд Гарри он ответил далеко не сразу. Кикимер, стягивающий мантию-невидимку, тоже выглядел расстроенным.  
– Мы ничего не нашли, – с бесконечным разочарованием произнес он, и с этого момента Гарри начал готовиться к тому, что им троим предстоит нечто совершенно безумное.  
– Значит, у нас не остается выбора... Когда мы отправляемся?  
Ответ Снейпа прозвучал почти так же резко, как хлопок трансгрессии.  
– Сейчас же.  
– Хорошо. Дайте мне несколько минут, – запустив пятерню в густые пряди надо лбом, Гарри начал лихорадочно соображать, что именно ему нужно сделать перед отправлением в путь.  
– Возьми с собой метлу.   
– А вы?  
– Обо мне не беспокойся.  
Гарри в три прыжка взбежал по лестнице и вновь оказался в своей комнате. Впрочем, здесь ему нужна была только легкая непромокаемая куртка. Палочка была при нем, как всегда. А еще на запястье болталась, незаметная для посторонних глаз, скрытая простеньким заклинанием нить Нарциссы Малфой.  
Накинув куртку, Гарри вернулся в гостиную и заклинанием приманил к себе «Молнию». Теперь он был совершенно готов, если не считать бешено колотящегося сердца, которое, как ему казалось, было готово пробить грудную клетку и удариться об оконное стекло.  
– Если бы это было возможно, я не отправился бы в Азкабан с тобой, – медленно, обманчиво-едко проговорил Снейп, сверля Гарри тяжелым темным взглядом. – Только не сейчас. Но у нас слишком мало времени.  
Он достал из внутреннего кармана сюртука тонкий флакон и протянул Гарри. Тот не без труда откупорил его и выпил содержимое, не почувствовав никакого вкуса.  
– Рука не будет беспокоить тебя до завтрашнего утра.   
– Спасибо, – кивнул Гарри.   
– Кикимер.  
Все это время домовой эльф тихо стоял в стороне, но, когда Снейп позвал его, шагнул вперед, с решимостью смотря на двух волшебников.  
– Ты точно знаешь, куда трансгрессировать?  
– Да, профессор Снейп. Я не раз бывал в Азкабане вместе с хозяйкой Цисси… Я перенесу вас куда надо.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, Снейп протянул руки своим спутникам, и те ухватились за его прохладные пальцы. Магия Кикимера свернула всех троих в узел и протащила по удушливому лазу где-то в складках пространства и времени.   
Когда они вынырнули в реальность, их встретила сумеречная темнота и громкий шум прибоя.  
Гарри удержался на ногах, что оказалось очень кстати, потому что в метре от него скалистый обрыв уходил в клокочущую тьму.   
Они очутились на крохотном каменистом острове посреди растревоженного моря. Вместо унылого лондонского дождя здесь бесновался пробирающий до костей ветер и то и дело вздымались фонтаны брызг.  
Снейп стоял на самой высокой точке острова и вглядывался в горизонт. Гарри не без труда добрался до него и тоже попытался присмотреться сквозь забрызганные стекла очков.  
– Видишь огни?   
Гарри с трудом разглядел мерцающие точки, будто нанизанные на почти неразличимую линию горизонта.  
– Это и есть Азкабан. Добраться туда можно только на лодке. Посетителей забирают с этого острова.   
Гарри сжал в руках рукоять верной «Молнии».   
– Значит, Кикимер останется здесь ждать нас, а мы полетим туда?  
Снейп коротко кивнул. Ветер отчаянно трепал темные пряди его волос, но он не пытался убрать их с лица.   
– Как мы проникнем внутрь? Что будем делать, когда попадем в здание?   
– Гарри, – Снейп ответил настолько тихо, что звук его голоса почти растворился в окружающем свисте и рокоте. – Когда ты последовал за Дамблдором, ты дал обещание беспрекословно подчиняться ему. Я знаю это, не спрашивай, откуда. И сейчас я прошу тебя о том же. Следуй за мной и будь собран. Ты готов?  
Внезапно ощутив порыв, сметающий всякий контроль, Гарри сделал шаг вперед и самоуверенно впился в неподвижные, жесткие губы Снейпа, заставил их сделать мимолетное, едва ощутимое движение навстречу, а потом отпустил так же резко.  
– Теперь да.  
Слушая, как Снейп передает Кикимеру распоряжения, Гарри привычным движением оседлал метлу и завис над землей в нетерпеливом ожидании. Каждый мускул его тела буквально звенел от напряжения, которым отзывалось безумное, не поддающееся описанию желание сделать все, чтобы эта дерзкая вылазка закончилась не так, как жуткое путешествие с Дамблдором в пещеру Волан-де-Морта.  
– Вперед! – крикнул Снейп, и Гарри взвился в небо против обезумевшего от такой наглости ветра.   
Он знал, что Снейп последует за ним, помнил, каким образом тот умеет перемещаться по воздуху, однако, когда увидел рядом с собой застывшую, будто в прыжке, темную фигуру со шлейфом полощущейся на ветру мантии, ощущение нереальности, бредового сна накрыло с головой. Снейп летел, точно грозовая туча, быстро и неотвратимо, и это зрелище завораживало так же, как темнеющие небеса перед бурей.  
Они неслись над морем, ничего не различая в тугом жгуте шума ветра и волн, их глаза привыкали к расползающейся во все стороны тьме.   
Какое-то время огни на горизонте казались недостижимыми звездами, но они все приближались, и вскоре стало возможно различить очертания высокой башни, поднимающейся над скалистым островом. Цитадель из черного камня с редкими окнами-бойницами выглядела как древний артефакт, забытый гигантами на крошечном пятачке суши.   
Ее угрожающий вид заставил Гарри вновь стиснуть пальцы на рукояти «Молнии» от мысли о том, сколько страданий перенес заточенный здесь Сириус. Если бы существовало заклинание, способное за одно мгновение до основания разрушить древнее сооружение…  
Приближаясь к Азкабану со стремительной скоростью, Гарри то и дело поглядывал на Снейпа. Где-то в полутора тысячах футов от черной стены тот взмахнул рукой и замедлил полет. Гарри послушно сбросил скорость и последовал за ним.  
Внезапно Снейп окутал себя серебристым облаком заклинания, а потом развернулся и нацелил волшебную палочку на Гарри. Из кончика вырвалась струйка дыма, который быстро достиг его, и Гарри на миг оказался в плену туманного кокона. Метла под ним встревоженно завибрировала, волшебная палочка в руках также отозвалась странным шевелением. Не успел он задуматься о том, что это за заклинание, как ощутил невидимый удар, будто на всей скорости врезался в стеклянные двери, но, сумел разбить их и прорваться дальше.  
Снейп вновь оглянулся, проверяя, все ли с ним в порядке, и начал снижаться, направляясь к черной башне.  
Гарри невольно залюбовался тем, как Снейп уверенно приземлился на самом краю, и его мантия вновь улеглась спокойными складками, будто она не дрожала в порывах ветра, пока маг летел над морем, как черный буревестник.   
Через миг Гарри уже стоял рядом, с волнением всматриваясь в темноту у подножия башни.  
– Времени у нас мало – обратный отсчет уже начался. Дементоры предпочитают держаться поближе к земле, если им не дан иной приказ, но за несколько минут они нас учуют и начнут искать.  
Снейп двинулся вдоль зубчатой стены, то и дело посматривая вниз, но не туда, где во тьме тонули очертания острова и откуда доносился лишь мерный рокот волн, а на саму каменную стену, в которой через равные промежутки были прорублены окна-бойницы.   
Вскоре он нашел то, что искал, и подозвал Гарри к себе. Прямо под тем местом, где они стояли, на последнем ярусе башни сквозь узкую щель пробивался слабый желтоватый свет.  
– Я произнесу заклинание, и ты получишь возможность шагать по стене. Так будет проще. Придется проломить внешнюю стену, разрушив часть кладки. Твое дело – проникнуть внутрь, обезоружить охрану и дать мне время.   
Гарри сосредоточенно кивнул.   
Снейп указал волшебной палочкой сначала на свои ботинки, потом на обувь Гарри, и прочел незнакомое короткое заклинание. Не оставляя ни минуты на раздумья, он взобрался на стену между двумя зубцами и соскользнул вниз. Бросившись вперед, Гарри успел увидеть, как он приземлился на вертикальную поверхность и замер под неестественным углом.   
Решиться на прыжок следом за ним оказалось не так сложно. Гравитация властно потянула вниз, но кроссовки Гарри словно пристыли к черному камню, и, болезненно качнувшись в сторону бездны, он удержался на стене.   
– Мерлин! – восхищенно прошептал он и в несколько странно ощущающихся шагов приблизился к Снейпу. Тот уже искал слабое место кладки, стараясь не попадать в полосу света, идущего от окна.  
– Вот! – Снейп указал концом волшебной палочки на трещину в одном из камней, а затем сделал Гарри знак отойти и приготовиться.  
Он размахнулся, будто собирался пробить стену палочкой. Заклинание ударило точно в цель. Каменный блок провалился внутрь, за ним посыпались и другие.   
Снейп оторвался от стены и метнулся к Гарри, будто и вправду обернувшись огромной темной птицей. Его когти-пальцы намертво сжались на запястье Гарри и потянули за собой. Мгновение – и оба оказались в коридоре верхнего яруса башни Азкабана.  
Двое охранников обескураженно уставились на них. Гарри привычно выбил волшебные палочки из их рук и отправил следом два оглушающих заклятья. Совершенно не ожидавшие нападения волшебники не успели подать сигнал остальным – они просто сползли по стене, потеряв сознание.  
Гарри оглядел коридор, ища хоть какие-то опознавательные знаки на дверях камер, но Снейп уверенно двинулся вперед, по-видимому, точно зная, где цель. У третьей камеры слева он остановился, а потом жестом волшебной палочки приманил к себе связку ключей, висящую на поясе одного из двух бездыханных охранников.  
Оторвать взгляд от того, как он открывает дверь камеры, было тяжело, но Гарри счел за лучшее своевременно проверить поворот в дальнем конце коридора, так как в любой момент к ним могли явиться другие стражи Азкабана.  
Убедившись, что этот коридор пуст, Гарри замер за углом и прислушался.  
– О, это вы! Я польщен, что вы нашли время…   
Он безошибочно узнал этот вкрадчивый голос со странными, немного неестественными интонациями. В сознании тут же возник монохромный образ, невольно заставивший его дернуться вперед, к камере.   
Но Гарри помнил о своем обещании.   
– Жаль, что прежде не имел чести быть представленным, – с издевкой отозвался Снейп, и вслед за этими словами прозвучал свист заклинания.  
Гарри с тревогой глянул на раскрытую дверь камеры, но тут в наступившей тишине стали слышны быстрые шаги, приближающиеся со стороны второго коридора. Поспешно вытащив из кармана мантию-невидимку, Гарри укрыл себя и прижался к стене.  
Трое охранников вынырнули из второго коридора и увидели неподвижные тела товарищей, открытую дверь и жутковато зияющий пролом в стене.  
– Проклятье! Это побег!!!  
Гарри подождал, пока они пройдут мимо него и окажутся ближе к открытой камере, прицелился и ударил заклятьем одного, а потом второго… Третий охранник развернулся и принялся раскидывать заклинания во все стороны, не понимая, где скрывается нападающий.  
Гарри чудом отразил одно из них и прицелился еще раз, но его противник внезапно осознал, что остался один, и бросился прочь. Его топот прогремел в коридорах и стих где-то в глубине крепости.  
Пользуясь этой передышкой, хоть и не сулящей ничего хорошего, Гарри бросился к двери в камеру и заглянул внутрь. Представшая ему картина обескураживала и пугала: беловолосый безумец замер у ног Снейпа в странной позе с протянутыми вперед руками, пальцы которых были скрючены, точно он собирался выцарапать своему врагу глаза. Снейп стоял над ним с волшебной палочкой в руках, его веки были плотно сомкнуты. Казалось, что время сделало остановку, чтобы перевести дух, и когда оно вновь продолжит свой бег, сумасшедший набросится на спящего Снейпа и задушит его…  
Отчаянное желание связать безумца, набросить на него несколько слоев заклинаний, чтобы тот не мог сделать хоть одно лишнее движение, захлестнуло Гарри, но он так и остался на месте. Было страшно что-то нарушить и поставить под угрозу всю эту безумную вылазку, от исхода которой зависели их жизни.  
На миг Гарри показалось, что он вновь различает приближающиеся звуки. Он мучительно прислушался, но в коридоре стояла тишина, можно было услышать только дыхание отключившихся стражей.  
Снейп и беловолосый волшебник оставались замершими статуями. Гарри не мог уловить ни единого движения, которое подсказало бы ему, что происходит – получается ли у Снейпа проникнуть в те глубинные слои памяти сумасшедшего, где все еще может храниться нужное им воспоминание…  
Пора было вновь проверить, что происходит за поворотом коридора. Гарри оторвал взгляд от неподвижных фигур и собрался было сделать шаг в сторону, когда увидел совершенно невозможное.  
В десяти футах от него над полом завис дементор. Его капюшон был повернут в сторону Гарри, он жадно принюхивался, втягивая в себя напоенный присутствием живых существ воздух. Полусгнившие лоскуты его одеяния завораживающе медленно колыхались в потоке воздуха из пролома в стене.  
Никакого предчувствия, никакой иллюзии, будто кто-то лишил окружающую действительность красок... Гарри совершенно не заметил, как подпустил дементора вплотную.  
Но времени на раздумья не было. Он поднял волшебную палочку и выкрикнул:  
– Экспекто Патронум!  
Патронус ринулся вперед, встречая дементора всем напором. Тот дернулся и опасливо попятился. Но в следующий момент из-за поворота показался второй, и это придало первому сил. Вместе они попытались пойти в наступление, зашипели, протягивая вперед покрытые струпьями руки…  
Гарри взмахнул рукой и приказал патронусу гнать их прочь.   
Чудовищам пришлось отступать. Они медленно, будто бы цепляясь за родные стены, пятились назад, гонимые изящным светящимся существом.  
Когда они скрылись за поворотом, Гарри опустил руку и выдохнул.   
Что-то было не так.   
Он не мог понять, не мог выразить, но что-то непоправимо изменилось в этой реальности…  
– Гарри!  
Он обернулся и увидел, как Снейп выходит из камеры и быстро запирает ее ключом. Между прутьями решетки Гарри различил белесую фигуру, жалко скорчившуюся на полу.  
– Возвращаемся!   
Не собираясь заставлять Снейпа повторять дважды, Гарри приманил заклятьем оставленную на стене «Молнию» и в мгновение ока оседлал ее.   
В этот момент весь замок загудел от тревожного сигнала. С нижних этажей вновь послышался дробный топот. Из-за поворота показались дементоры. Они не собирались сдаваться. Это место принадлежало им, и они были готовы преследовать чужаков до конца.  
Гарри во второй раз сотворил патронуса и отправил его вперед, теснить чудищ, чтобы у них со Снейпом было несколько мгновений на то, чтобы добраться до пролома в стене.  
Мимолетно заметив, что Снейп странно замешкался, прежде чем броситься вперед и оказаться в объятьях ночного воздуха, Гарри вылетел наружу и быстро набрал высоту. Снейп догнал его через несколько мгновений.   
Они были невредимы!  
Гарри готов был ликовать от одной этой мысли, но что-то мешало… Словно какая-то трещина в сознании.  
Он оглянулся на оставшуюся позади башню, этот огромный осколок прошлого, торчащий из морских глубин, точно из огромной черной раны…  
И вдруг увидел на самом краю, в проломе, замершего неподвижно патронуса.   
Тонконогое существо с изящной головкой… лишенной рогов.  
Это была лань.

Стоило им коснуться ногами каменистой почвы острова, как к ним подбежал взволнованный Кикимер и тут же потащил прочь, в безопасность уютной гостиной дома Гарри…  
Теплый свет показался чрезмерным для привыкшим к полумраку глаз. Гарри зажмурился и оперся на спинку одного из кресел. Рядом Снейп отпустил руку Кикимера и тоже чуть качнулся.  
– У вас… получилось? – хрипло спросил Гарри.  
– Да, – так же глухо отозвался Снейп. – Теперь я знаю их имена.  
Гарри нашел в себе силы поднять глаза и посмотреть на него. Чтобы увидеть зеркальное отражение своего облегчения и своего потрясения, слитых воедино в его взгляде.  
– Значит, все было не зря… – тихо подытожил он. – Мы можем двигаться дальше…  
Он снял пропитанную морскими запахами куртку и бросил ее на спинку дивана. Поежился.   
– Гарри, твой патронус… – начал было Снейп, но Гарри вскинул руки в останавливающем жесте.  
– Не важно! Это… не имеет значения. Главное, что мы живы и что у нас есть информация.   
Он развернулся и быстро вышел, чувствуя, что попросту не может обсуждать увиденное. Поднялся к себе в комнату и там скорчился на кровати, точно раненное животное, которому нужно было куда-то забиться, спрятаться ото всех.  
Его патронусом стала лань. Прекрасная лань, что была у его матери… Та, которую забрал себе Снейп, искренне любивший Лили…  
Так проявилось потрясение, вызванное влюбленностью Гарри, новым чувством, перевернувшим его мир.   
Но патронус Снейпа остался прежним. Гарри был совершенно уверен в этом…  
Не потому ли, что чувство к матери Гарри было сильнее любых последующих чувств в жизни Снейпа…   
Не потому ли, что сам Гарри был лишь заменой, бледной копией…  
Он поднялся и сел на кровати. Внезапно ему захотелось сдаться. Прекратить любые попытки вытаскивать себя из этого бесконечного болота. Он не владел собой, и это надо было просто признать.  
Дементоры смогли подобраться к нему незамеченными, потому что отчаяние и боль стали его постоянными спутниками… Он просто перестал замечать разницу.  
Гарри достал из кармана волшебную палочку. С минуту он разглядывал ее отполированное дерево, не думая ровным счетом ничего, а потом поднял ее кончик и тихо прошептал:  
– Экспекто патронум…  
Лань появилась вновь. Она вскинул голову и чутко повела ушами, будто искала, где опасность, не понимая, ради чего ее призвали. Ее искристый свет преображал обстановку комнаты с разбросанными тут и там вещами Гарри. Она казалась такой прекрасной и такой неуместной здесь…  
Гарри посмотрел на нее с откровенной мукой, будто спрашивая ее о том, почему так тошно на душе. Но она лишь оглядывалась по сторонам.  
И тут сквозь закрытую дверь в комнату прошел второй патронус. Самка чуть выше и крупнее той, что вызвал Гарри, сделала несколько шагов по комнате и остановилась. Она неотрывно смотрела на лань Гарри.  
Та какое-то время неуверенно переступала копытами, но потом вдруг бросилась навстречу, ткнулась мягкой мордой куда-то в шею лани Снейпа, потерлась щекой… Вторая лань дрогнула, словно это прикосновение разбило цепь на ее шее, подалась вперед, ласкаясь открыто и чувственно…  
Гарри смотрел на них, боясь пошевелиться. Что-то таяло внутри, возвращая крови прежнее тепло, расслабляя сведенные от напряжения мышцы.   
Когда они растворились в воздухе, так и не сумев оторваться друг от друга, он остался в абсолютной темноте.


	18. Ночь

– Как прошла ваша прогулка по историческим местам?  
Салазар заинтересованно оглядел Гарри, только что появившегося на кухне ради очередной порции кратковременного эффекта бодрости. Вид у Гарри был совершенно измученный, и он прекрасно это знал, но Слизерин явно решил не заострять на подобных вещах своего внимания.   
– Все удалось. Снейп смог добыть список.  
Древний маг покровительственно улыбнулся, словно это он координировал операцию по проникновению в Азкабан. Впрочем, Гарри подозревал, что осведомленность Снейпа о том, как пройти внешний барьер башни и в какой камере находится заключенный, действительно имела серпентическую природу.  
– Что ж, в сочетании с тем фактом, что вы трое вернулись целыми и невредимыми, это можно назвать крупным успехом.   
– О да, – произнес Гарри в неубедительной попытке сымитировать оптимистический настрой. Привычка прятать отчаяние и боль настолько въелась в его сущность, что он продолжал маскировать свое истинное состояние даже перед тем, кто, как он прекрасно знал, буквально читал в его душе.  
Слизерин едва заметно приподнял левую бровь, будто у него возникло желание как-то прокомментировать эту емкую реплику, однако передумал и после паузы невозмутимо произнес:  
– Я тоже могу похвастаться некоторыми успехами. Я узнал кое-что довольно интересное о связи твоего отца и мистера Торнтона. Точнее, не самого Торнтона, а его пациента по фамилии…  
– Линн? – перебил его Гарри, охваченный странным чувством, похожим на прорицательское вдохновение.  
Красивое лицо Слизерина на миг будто окаменело, и Гарри понял: древний маг никак не ожидал, что его ученик настолько точно попадет в цель.  
– Ты никогда не упоминал о своем таланте детектива, – с наспех замаскированным восхищением проговорил Салазар и тут же, сузив глаза, спросил: – Откуда ты узнал об этом случае?  
Гарри с легкой досадой мотнул головой.  
– Я ничего не знаю, просто… когда вы упомянули о пациенте Торнтона, эта фамилия всплыла в голове сама собой. Я встретил историю болезни этого человека среди папок из архива Мунго.  
В пронзительных глазах Салазара отразилась странная смесь чувств, которые Гарри едва ли смог бы идентифицировать, но, слитые воедино, они удивительным образом вызывали в нем гнетущую тревогу и пьянящую уверенность в себе одновременно.  
– Хорошо, тогда я расскажу тебе одну историю. Семнадцать лет назад, буквально за несколько месяцев до твоего рождения, в Лондоне произошла стычка между Пожирателями и членами Ордена Феникса. Первые были представлены братьями Лестрейнджами, а вторые – Джеймсом Поттером и Сириусом Блэком. По всей видимости, Лестрейнджи выследили твоих отца и крестного и собирались прикончить их на глазах у всей улицы ради устрашения мирного населения. Но Поттер и Блэк ускользнули от них, скрылись в одном из ближайших дворов. Они не стали трансгрессировать прочь, а решили, наоборот, напасть на Пожирателей с тыла. Твой отец всегда носил мантию-невидимку с собой. Он воспользовался ею и на этот раз. Перестрелка возобновилась, Поттеру удалось ранить Родольфуса, но, к несчастью, одно из отраженных им заклятий попало в случайного прохожего. По крайней мере, так утверждали очевидцы.  
Салазар вновь сделал паузу, во время которой Гарри мучительно ярко представил себе, как вспышка Круцио ударяет в грудь неспешно идущего по улице Линна, и его большие светлые глаза расширяются от ужаса.  
– Этим несчастным оказался восемнадцатилетний Кевин Линн, который возвращался домой с концерта органной музыки. Пока бой магов продолжался, он корчился от невыносимой боли прямо на мостовой, и никто не решался к нему подойти. Позже ему все-таки оказали помощь... Журналистам удалось выяснить, что этот юноша страдал психическим расстройством. Заклятье повредило его и без того слабый рассудок, и Кевин Линн почти полностью потерял связь с реальностью. Наблюдающий его лекарь – Магнус Торнтон – дал короткое интервью представителям «Пророка», в котором подтвердил, что его пациент получил серьезнейшую травму.  
Гарри отступил на шаг назад и оперся о столешницу. Ее край уже не раз удерживал его от падения в бездну темных эмоций.  
— Значит, вот как…  
Отец Гарри, не желая этого, сломал и без того непростую судьбу Линна… И лекарь, пытавшийся вернуть Кевина к нормальной жизни после неоднократных попыток пациента свести счеты с жизнью, был вынужден смотреть, как все его труды идут прахом, и Линн на глазах скатывается назад во тьму…   
«Я знаю, что ваш отец был выдающимся волшебником. К сожалению, вы не можете помнить его, но… вы достойнейший продолжатель его дела».  
Теперь Гарри казалось, что он явственно слышит ядовитую издевку в тех словах Торнтона. Намек на то, что Гарри продолжил дело отца, рассыпавшего заклятья направо и налево и неспособного думать о последствиях.  
– Мы знаем, что Торнтон лечил пациентов Мунго и пытался помочь им не только как маг-целитель, но и как психотерапевт и даже психиатр, – он быстро пришел в себя и принялся рассуждать, не желая, чтобы Салазар наблюдал за его растерянностью. – В конечном итоге это привело Торнтона в поместье Малфоев, где он оказался перед Волан-де-Мортом. Кажется, история Кевина Линна – недостающий фрагмент между этими фактами, но она все еще не объясняет, о чем договорились эти двое и почему Торнтон смог переступить через принципы врачебной этики.   
Салазар продолжал пристально смотреть на него, то ли раздумывая, то ли призывая найти ответ самостоятельно. Гарри честно продемонстрировал ему полный штиль в своих мыслях.  
– Если он сознательно пошел на преступление, значит, цель представлялась ему более важной, чем все эти принципы.  
– Подозреваю, он был слизеринцем, – невпопад ввернул Гарри, выдавив из себя блеклую усмешку.  
Но Салазар отреагировал так, будто это не имело сейчас никакого значения.  
– Нет. Я навел справки об этом человеке. Если тебя интересует его факультет, он – когтевранец. Родился в семье магла и волшебницы, отец всю жизнь занимался психиатрией, что многое объясняет… Торнтон безупречно учился в Хогвартсе, при этом вел себя настолько тихо, что остался практически незамеченным преподавателями и однокурсниками. Выбрал кафедру естественных наук и после выпуска устроился на должность помощника целителя в больнице святого Мунго. На работе также получал только самые лучшие характеристики и при этом ни разу не был замечен в чем-либо сомнительном.   
Гарри, неспособный прекратить представлять себе, как отец и один из братьев Лестрейнджей сражаются над скорчившимся в муке Линном, выслушал рассказ Слизерина на фоне этих мрачных картин и следом неуверенно произнес:  
– Человек, всю жизнь старавшийся соблюдать правила, мог нарушить их потому, что осознал их ошибочность. Он сказал мне: «Магия сама по себе способна принести психике такой вред, который очень трудно потом исправить». Возможно, он решил отыграть то, что было сделано магами, с помощью более сильной магии.  
– И при этом он прекрасно знал, что его бывшие коллеги ничем не могут ему помочь, – поддержал мысль Гарри погруженный в задумчивость Салазар. – Вероятно, идея обратиться к темному волшебнику стала для него чем-то вроде последней надежды на экспериментальный способ лечения.   
– И все-таки Волан-де-Морт его предал. Воспользовался предложенной возможностью и ничего не дал взамен.   
Гарри хорошо помнил выражение самодовольства и даже ликования на узком змеином лице Тома Реддла в тот момент, когда свиток с именами оказался у него в руках.  
Салазар высоко поднял левую бровь, на этот раз четко обозначая свое желание возразить.  
– Мы не можем этого знать. Возможно, объединение разумов сумасшедших магов все-таки имело положительный эффект.  
Гарри с изумлением прислушался к отзвуку этой новой для него мысли, повисшему между ним и портретом Салазара. До этого момента он всегда уверенно представлял себе ужас на лице Торнтона, когда тот понял, что его обманули… и слышал льдистый смех Волан-де-Морта, в очередной раз причинившего кому-то невыносимые страдания… Но в действительности не было ничего, что указывало бы на такой исход. Более того, и подопечные Торнтона, и он сам, после победы над Волан-де-Мортом сделали своей главной целью месть победителю.  
– Если так… то они не просто хотят отомстить мне, убийце своего господина… – Гарри ощутил, как ступает на призрачную тропу домыслов. – Они хотят, чтобы Волан-де-Морт… вернулся.  
– Не исключено. Но, если говорить об этой версии, воскрешающий камень утерян и у этих магов нет возможности искать его…  
– В этом нет никакого смысла. Он дарит возможность поговорить с бледной тенью того, кого ты вызываешь… – Гарри с тоскливой болью позволил образам матери, отца, Сириуса и Ремуса пронестись перед его внутренним взором. – А сумасшедшим нужно, чтобы ими управлял сам…  
Салазар вновь настороженно замер, и Гарри словно увидел в его глазах отражение себя – поймавшего нечто важное, буквально держащего в руках… и все еще неспособного понять, что это такое.  
– Это стоит обдумать. Здесь есть о чем…  
И, произнеся эту неоконченную фразу, Гарри неожиданно для самого себя направился прочь из кухни. Уходя, он уловил выражение лица Слизерина. Гарри готов был поклясться, что маг был взволнован. Но додумать пришедшую в голову мысль было важнее, чем гадать о причине его волнения.   
Волан-де-Морт управлял сумасшедшими. И для удобства управления они были связаны.  
Они могли читать мысли друг друга, слышать одни и те же приказы и подчиняться зову хозяина одновременно.  
Слышать друг друга. Подчиняться.  
Почему они, такие разные в своем безумии, считали таким счастьем это подчинение?  
Ради того, чтобы всегда слышать друг друга? Или ради самого подчинения?  
Что давал им Волан-де-Морт?  
И как они жили и дышали теперь, когда не стало его, не стало этой связи?..  
Гарри задумался настолько глубоко, что, поднявшись на второй этаж, промахнулся мимо своей двери и прошел в конец коридора, к двери комнаты Снейпа. Остановился перед ней и всмотрелся, будто увидел ее в первый раз в жизни.  
Возможно, ему стоило обсудить свои мысли с Северусом. Рассказать ему все. Абсолютно все, ведь он до сих пор хранил многое из своих умозаключений в тайне от того, кто был ему так дорог. Да, ради возможности уберечь, но все же…  
Гарри смущенно замер перед входом в комнату, будто перед ним стоял сам Снейп, глядящий с непониманием и легким раздражением.  
То, что произошло этой ночью, заставило Гарри укрыться у себя, точно членистоногое, оставшееся без раковины. Он до сих пор испытывал вину за то, что ни о чем не расспросил Снейпа, не узнал, не пострадал ли он после проникновения в сознание безумного мага… И тем более он не мог до конца осмыслить то, что произошло следом… мгновения нежности между двумя патронусами… это было слишком, чтобы просто заговорить со Снейпом, не испытывая никакой внутренней борьбы.  
Но тут очередная внезапная мысль разорвала сеть нерешительности Гарри, и тот уверенно постучал в дверь. Стук вышел глухим – дверь поддалась и начала открываться.  
В комнате никого не было.  
– Киким… – хотел было позвать Гарри, но испугался, что домовик сейчас может быть в опасном месте, вместе со Снейпом, и вызов навлечет беду на них обоих.  
Он быстро прошел в комнату и огляделся. Ничто здесь не выбивалось из картины идеального порядка, словно это помещение было никем не занято. Кроме одного – на столе лежал лист бумаги с черными линиями рукописных строк. Список имен сумасшедших, воспроизведенный Снейпом по памяти.  
Гарри быстро взял лист и принялся читать. Его интересовало одно имя. И оно имелось в списке. Значилось последним. Кевин Линн, так же как двадцать пять других волшебников, согласился на безумный эксперимент.   
Стараясь уместить в памяти все имена, которые должны были стать заключительными аккордами темной симфонии Волан-де-Мортова заклятья, Гарри невольно залюбовался знакомыми очертаниями букв, выведенных рукой Снейпа. То странное чувство близости, родства с автором бесчисленных заметок на полях «Расширенного курса зельеварения» никуда не делось, и Гарри на мгновение показалось, что он все так же мечтает познакомиться лично с тем, кто скрыт за этими строками.  
Куда же исчез Снейп? Почему ни о чем не предупредил его?  
Оставив лист с именами на своем прежнем месте, Гарри вновь направился на кухню. Салазар мог бы и сказать ему, что…  
Но сам Салазар тоже исчез. Пустая рама зияла хирургически правильной раной на фоне кухонной стены.   
Гарри ощутил острую тревогу, будто произошло нечто непредвиденное, а он оказался в стороне, вынужденный ждать дурных вестей.  
– Передайте вашему хозяину, что он ушел в самый неподходящий момент, – прошипел на парсултанге Гарри, зная, что невидимые шпионы Салазара его точно услышат.

За три часа мучительного ожидания Гарри буквально превратился в сгусток копошащихся страхов. Мрачные мысли штурмовали его сознание одна за другой, и только старая, буквально впитавшаяся в каждую нервную клетку привычка оставаться в состоянии готовности заставляла его сохранять жалкое подобие спокойствия. Он должен был оберегать дом – их убежище, единственное безопасное место… чтобы Снейпу было куда возвращаться.  
Гарри метался из одной комнаты в другую, переставлял вредноскоп с места на место, то и дело сжимал пальцы на волшебной палочке в своем кармане… Четырежды он порывался вызвать Кикимера, но каждый раз буквально затыкал себе рот ладонью, представляя, как домовой эльф вынужденно оставляет Снейпа один на один с врагами. Он звал Салазара на парусултанге и грязно ругался на нем же, не получая никакого ответа. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и он сойдет с ума…   
Скупой на краски закат сменили еще более бесцветные сумерки, а те уступили свое место непроглядной ночи, но Гарри был не способен сосредоточиться ни на видах из окна, ни на разглядывании привычных вещей… Где-то в глубине души он был уверен, что, стоит ему остановиться и замереть, и его судьба окажется решенной.  
В очередной раз совершая обход дома, он внезапно уловил едва заметное движение на кухне. Чуть не поперхнувшись собственным сердцем, он бросился туда и предстал перед Снейпом, тяжело опершимся на подоконник.  
– Северус! Где вы…   
Гарри привычно шагнул вперед, желая обнять… стиснуть в объятиях, а потом уже что-то выяснять, но рука Снейпа метнулась вперед, предостерегая от прикосновения.  
– Не подходи!  
Гарри почувствовал, как страх ледяным потоком взламывает его хрупкие вены.  
– Вы ранены?   
– Нет.   
– Что с вами?  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты приближался. Не хочу, чтобы ты касался меня. Просто оставь меня…  
Эти слова… Гарри показалось, будто в ответ что-то откалывается от него и медленно, тяжело ухает во тьму.  
– Почему?  
– Я устал от тебя. Ты был всей моей жизнью, и это опустошило меня… Уйди. Завтра утром я…  
– Нет!!!  
Что-то невыносимо властное бросило Гарри вперед, и он оказался вплотную со Снейпом, замершим в какой-то странной, чужой позе. Весь дрожа, Гарри поднял взгляд к лицу того, кого он… чтобы столкнуться с пустыми дырами во тьму.  
Он буквально обратился в лед, грозя тонкими осколками осыпаться на пол, но где-то в самом сердце вдруг шевельнулось нечто древнее, живучее… и хищно ощерило пасть.  
– Что… вы… такое?  
Черные дыры чуть сузились, и Гарри услышал смех, от которого каждый мускул его тела будто свело судорогой ужаса.   
Смеялись тени на неузнаваемом в этот миг лице, смеялись ставшие картонными декорациями стены и пол, смеялось все вокруг, буквально давясь надтреснутыми, расщепленными, многослойными смешками.  
– Заметил? Ты умнее, чем кажешься.  
Гарри отпрянул, будто отброшенный заклинанием, и со всего размаху ударился о стол. Что-то посыпалось на пол, послышался звук разбитого стекла.   
Темная фигура, секущая взгляд своим сходством со Снейпом, оторвалась от подоконника и встала во весь рост. Там, где должны были находиться глаза, действительно зияли две черные дыры. Гарри вдруг понял, что это подобие смотровых окон. За ним наблюдали.  
– Мы пришли посмотреть на тебя…   
– Изучить тебя…  
– Поглотить тебя…  
Речь существа распадалась на несколько голосов. Гарри мог уловить лишь три основных, другие же превращались в шлейф неразборчивого шепота, мерзко царапающего слух.  
– Почему в этом облике? – медленно проговорил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от жуткого гостя.  
В ответ существо растянуло губы в улыбке настолько гадкой, что Гарри едва не бросился на него, чтобы стереть эту гримасу с родного лица.  
– Ты ведь любишь его…  
– Ждешь его…  
– Не дождешься…  
Гарри собирался выхватить волшебную палочку, но вместо этого у него в руке оказался кухонный нож. Не успев осознать, что делает, он шагнул к существу и направил лезвие ему на грудь.  
– Если вы хоть что-то…  
Но смех, еще более неестественный и жуткий, ударил ему в уши, и он на миг потерял ориентацию.   
– Он в наших руках…  
– В нашем владении…  
– Мы сделаем с ним, что захотим…  
И, не переставая хохотать, существо само подалось в сторону Гарри, к выставленному вперед ножу… Лезвие коснулось плоти и тут же погрузилось в нее… слишком мягко, слишком легко. Гарри успел лишь сдавленно вскрикнуть, а призрак уже прошел сквозь него и исчез, унеся с собой отзвуки безумного смеха.  
Реальность стряхнула с себя клочья бреда. Вновь приглушенный свет и спокойная тишина заняли свои положенные места, но Гарри был не готов прийти в себя. Бешенство темным потоком прокатилось по его телу и заставило пальцы до боли в костяшках сжаться на рукояти ножа.  
– Вы ничего не сможете сделать… – зашипел он разъяренной гадюкой, – ничего не успеете… Потому что я не дам вам ни единого шанса…  
Он развернулся на месте и бросился вон. Из кухни, из дома… На ходу отбрасывая нож и доставая волшебную палочку, он с угрожающей скоростью направился к воротам.   
Они наверняка ждали его за оградой. Им нужен был быстрый эффект, и они его получили. Он был готов предстать перед ними. Готов уничтожить одного за другим. Ничто больше не имело значения. Он. Должен. Был. Убить. Их.  
Вдруг что-то с силой толкнуло его вперед, и он упал на землю. Живая тяжесть навалилась сверху, и он начал выворачиваться, чтобы получить возможность ударить…  
– Гарри!!!  
Голос Снейпа сдернул с его сознания путы наваждения, и Гарри обмяк, утыкаясь лицом в траву. Ярость и отчаяние хлынули из его души, и он мучительно закашлялся, давясь пониманием, что только что чуть не погиб совершенно напрасно.  
– Я думал…  
– Тихо, тихо. Вставай. Идем в дом.  
Снейп был рядом. Его цепкие пальцы обхватили плечи Гарри, и тот, не разбирая дороги, побрел туда, куда его подталкивали… к свету, льющемуся из распахнутой двери.  
– Они сказали… что вы у них в плену…  
– Я не удивлен. Но то, что не сработали защитные чары…  
Снейп подвел его к дивану, и Гарри послушно сел, но бросил на своего спасителя настолько отчаянный взгляд, что Снейп тут же опустился рядом.   
– Это был не призрак… скорее… бесплотная кукла, управляемая их волей…  
– Минутного разговора с ним было достаточно, чтобы ты попытался выйти из защитного купола. Я едва успел…  
В словах этих было спрессовано столько запоздалого страха за него, что Гарри обхватил себя руками и сжался. Сейчас у него не было защиты…   
– Простите меня…  
Снейп отозвался не сразу.  
– Гарри, твои силы на исходе, и они пытаются окончательно сломать тебя.   
Чувствуя неспособность управлять даже собственным голосом, он безжизненно прошептал:  
– Я уже сломлен. С одиннадцати лет они тянут из меня душу, и я не знаю, каково это – просто жить без страха. Я сам почти призрак… и лучше вам не заглядывать мне в глаза…  
В ответ он вновь уловил лишь тишину, но ему не нужно было смотреть на Снейпа, чтобы узнать, что тот чувствует. Он не хотел… так пытать, не хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то был настолько несчастлив, глядя на него… на то, как он теряет последнюю надежду.  
– Оставьте. Я приду в себя… Чуть позже. Нужно что-то сделать с барьером…  
– Хорошо.  
Снейп скользнул рукой по его плечу и поднялся с места.   
Так было лучше… Гарри невыносимо хотел прижаться к нему, затеряться в нем, но он боялся выглядеть настолько жалким, что простить себя за это будет уже невозможно.  
Забравшись на диван с ногами, он свернулся в клубок и замер, словно зверь, притворившийся мертвым, пока кто-то опасный рассматривает его пристальным, жадным взглядом.

Прохладная ладонь коснулась его щеки… Он не спал, нет. Просто погрузился в себя настолько, что перестал воспринимать действительность и не заметил, как Снейп вновь оказался рядом.  
– Идем.  
Он не понимал, зачем куда-то идти, но ему не хотелось спорить. Отчаяние захлестывало его сознание, точно волны скалистый утес. Этому не было конца. Но как только он сжал эти привычно холодные пальцы, то почувствовал, что не один… что еще не все кончено.  
Пока поднимались по лестнице, Гарри думал о том, что защитить этот дом, по сути, невозможно. Существуют тысячи способов проникнуть сюда с помощью магии… Было слишком наивно считать, что они здесь в безопасности.  
В коридоре им встретился Кикимер. Гарри глянул на него отстраненно, словно с трудом узнал. Ему показалось, что Кикимер хочет что-то сказать… но это ощущение тут же исчезло, как только мимо домового эльфа прошел Снейп.  
Гарри вновь оказался у двери комнаты для гостей. Снейп пропустил его вперед.   
На этот раз на столе не было списка имен сумасшедших магов, зато стояли несколько сосудов со свежими зельями. С горлышек колб поднимался легкий дымок, в комнате пахло чем-то неуловимо знакомым, навевающим воспоминания о подземельях Хогвартса.  
– Барьер усилен. Призрак больше не появится.  
Гарри сделал несколько шагов и остановился у стола, ожидая, что ему дадут указание, как существовать дальше.  
– Выпей это, – Снейп протянул ему один из сосудов с теплой золотистой жидкостью, пахнущей чем-то древесным. – Поможет прийти в себя.  
Гарри послушно пригубил зелье. Оно оказалось густым и ощутимо горьким, но он быстро выпил все до последней капли.  
– Северус, – тихо произнес он, возвращая пустой сосуд на место, – прошу вас…  
Гарри обернулся, чтобы обнаружить, что Снейп не сводит с него взгляда своих кромешно-черных глаз, бесконечно не похожих на те чудовищные щели во тьму, что глядели на него с лица призрака…  
– Поцелуйте меня…  
На губах Гарри на миг блеснула хрупкая улыбка. Он не мог больше притворяться, что у него остались какие-то силы, чтобы справляться в одиночку…   
Снейп замер, и Гарри решил, что сейчас он скажет: «Не время», но вот что-то в его взгляде непривычно смягчилось, и он сделал шаг вперед.   
– Если тебе это действительно нужно…  
Гарри не ожидал услышать такую ранимость в родном голосе, и это придало ему сил, чтобы ответить более уверенно.  
– Единственное, что держит меня над пропастью… ваше присутствие…  
И Снейп склонился к нему и коснулся его губ своими… Но не так, как делал это раньше, когда не мог сопротивляться властному порыву… Медленно, невероятно бережно, позволяя Гарри насладиться чувством близости, осознать, что у него есть больше, чем одно краткое мгновение…   
Видимо, этот подарок оказался слишком щедрым. Как только их губы разомкнулись, Гарри судорожно вздохнул и прижался к Снейпу, опустив голову как можно ниже.   
– Пожалуйста, не отдаляйтесь от меня… так, будто сожалеете… это тяжело… каждый раз…  
В ответ на эту тираду, произнесенную подрагивающим голосом куда-то в область его сердца, Снейп обнял Гарри, давая возможность прийти в себя.  
– Я не сделаю этого, – наконец, произнес он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной до утра.  
Гарри поднял лицо и посмотрел на него с совершенным непониманием, будто только что услышал фразу на неизвестном ему языке. Снейп медленно отвел взгляд в сторону, пытаясь скрыть то, что было готово выйти наружу и поглотить все вокруг… Гарри, комнату, весь этот окутанный заклятьями дом…  
– Я опасаюсь оставлять тебя одного, – наконец, признался он.  
Гарри внезапно для самого себя усмехнулся. Настолько горько, что ему захотелось стереть из памяти даже отзвук этой усмешки.  
– Понимаю вас…   
Он вновь прижался к Снейпу. Какое-то время он просто вдыхал запах мантии, пропитавшейся парами бесконечных зелий… Запахом, за которым скрывался более теплый, более сложно уловимый… тот, что Гарри никогда не смог бы забыть после ледяного плена…  
Потом его ладонь осторожно скользнула вверх по груди Снейпа и, добравшись до первой пуговицы сюртука, остановилась.  
– Все это время… я хотел быть ближе к вам… насколько это возможно…  
Он поднял взгляд, в котором вдруг засияла отчаянная решимость, и одновременно с этим его пальцы ловко вытолкнули пуговицу из петли.   
Но Снейп тут же перехватил его руку и чуть сжал, бережно, но ощутимо.  
– Ты все еще в состоянии шока...  
Сердце Гарри сдавило стократ мучительнее.  
– Вы думаете, что я… просто не в себе?..  
Он чудом поймал снейпов взгляд, и, к своему изумлению, явственно увидел в нем боль.  
– Я люблю вас! И говорил это тысячу раз… и я хочу быть с вами… А вы? Вы никогда…  
Снейпа словно хлестнули невидимым кнутом. Он болезненно вздрогнул и тут же отпустил Гарри… постаравшись сделать это не слишком быстро. Шаг назад – и он оказался у своего кресла в самом углу комнаты. Медленно опустился в него и прижал правую руку ко лбу.  
Гарри остался стоять без своей опоры, в мгновенно загустевшей ночной тишине. Снейп замолчал надолго. Гарри показалось, что он уже различает, как редеет предрассветная тьма там, за окном...  
– Больше жизни, – наконец, сдавленно произнес Снейп. – Я люблю тебя больше собственной жизни.   
Услышав это, Гарри закрыл глаза, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить бешено вращающуюся вселенную, ось которой проходила как раз через его сердце. Открывать их не пришлось, потому что в следующий миг его подхватили цепкие руки. Новый поцелуй, куда более жадный, украл его вдох, и Гарри решил, что можно не приходить в себя...  
– Хорошо, – прошептали губы Снейпа над самым его ухом, – Раз ты этого хочешь…  
Вместо ответа Гарри зарылся лицом в темные пряди.  
– С первого дня, что вы здесь… 

Гарри пытался не уснуть, но голова неумолимо тяжелела. Он остро ощущал, что в этом мгновении было сосредоточено все то, чего так отчаянно не хватало его сумрачному существованию. Тепло, спокойствие и близость любимого человека, наконец-то открывшегося и впустившего его в собственный мир…   
Он мог касаться обнаженной кожи рук Снейпа, расслабленно лежащих поверх тонкого пледа… мог перебирать его волосы, такие удивительные на ощупь, мог проводить кончиками пальцев по его губам, повторяя их своенравный изгиб…   
Он столько раз повторил «я люблю вас», что эти слова все еще звенели в воздухе, как и совсем еще недавние стоны…  
Гарри казался себе маленьким ужом, так долго и отчаянно упрямо пересекавшему пустошь, где не было ничего кроме палящего зноя и острых камней… и, наконец, добравшимся до лесной прохлады.   
Сейчас в его душе не было места привычному страху… гнету чудовищного бремени, что отнимало силы, лишая последней капли желания жить и бороться…  
Снейп наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Гарри не взялся бы гадать, о чем он думает в эту минуту.   
«Просто будьте рядом… Будьте рядом всегда»  
Но как бы Гарри ни хотел оставаться бодрствующим, его веки все чаще опускались, мысли начинали переплетаться со снами, он то и дело на несколько мгновений выпадал из реальности, чтобы снова вздрогнуть и проснуться, нащупать руку Снейпа рядом и ухватиться за нее, точно за спасительную ветвь.  
– Гарри, – услышал он тихий голос и обнаружил, что в очередной раз задремал. – Выпей еще одно зелье. Хочу, чтобы ты крепко спал до утра.  
Гарри сонно кивнул и потянулся за зельем, которое левитировало в нескольких футах над ним. Неловко поймал, чуть не пролив на себя, и начал пить. В отличие от предыдущего, этот вкус был ему хорошо знаком.   
Допив, он бессильно упал на кровать, и Снейп обнял его, видимо, желая сделать более уютной и удобной даже его позу, выдающую бесконечную усталость.  
– Спи, Гарри, восстанавливай силы, – проговорил он удивительно ласково и чуть позже совсем тихо добавил: – Я сделаю все для тебя…

Гарри открыл глаза, но вокруг была лишь бурая тьма. Он не мог ничего разглядеть, сколько ни шарил бессильным взглядом. Воздуха не хватало… или его здесь не было?   
Осознав, что не может ответить на этот вопрос, он задергался, точно муха в паутине, верх и низ перемешались, хотя он и так не знал, где они.  
Подвешенный в небытии, Гарри пытался понять, что с ним произошло и как он оказался здесь. К своему ужасу, он находил только один очевидный ответ – он уже умер. Смерть была наиболее логичным объяснением для того, что здесь происходило. А именно – ничего.  
Хотя отчаяние тут же овладело им, точно пламя от зажженной спички, он все продолжал упрямо искать хоть что-то реальное. И какой-то момент обнаружил, что с одной стороны тьма едва заметно редеет. Наполненный безумным желанием вернуться к жизни, он поспешил туда и увидел впереди нечто вроде окна. Из этого проема лился слабый свет, все остальное тонуло в непроглядном мраке.  
Гарри подошел… или, может быть, подлетел, подплыл?.. к этому окну и заглянул в слабо светящийся прямоугольник. Перед ним предстала его собственная кухня, освещенная лишь небольшим светильником над столом. Вот только Гарри еще ни разу не смотрел на нее так, из дальнего угла…  
Догадка ударила его оглушающим заклятьем.   
Дрожа, Гарри ощупал свое лицо и волосы. Нет, он не стал Салазаром… но теперь он, а не основатель факультета Слизерин, смотрел на мир из старинной рамы…  
Со стороны лестницы послышались шаги, и следующий миг в кухню вошли двое. Глянув на темную фигуру в длиннополой мантии, Гарри ощутил ноющую боль в отныне неподвижном сердце. Теперь он – всего лишь видение, призрак, складывающийся из мазков давно засохшей краски. И человека в черном ему больше не коснуться никогда…  
Второго вошедшего он узнал сразу. Это был тот самый юноша, что смотрел на него с фотографии из архива лечебницы Святого Мунго. Кевин Линн.   
Снейп молча приблизился к нему, коснулся подбородка…  
Гарри хотел закричать, но что-то заставило его зажать себе рот и буквально подавиться собственным ужасом.   
Снейп целовал Линна… так, как никогда еще не целовал Гарри. Он был ненасытен, страсть пылала в нем, полностью лишая рассудка… Он почти рычал в этот поцелуй, бледными пальцами комкая темную рубашку на юноше… Тот отдавался безропотно, покорно… Гарри с чудовищной мукой осознал, что именно это влечет Снейпа сильнее всего.  
– Гостиная свободна… – прошептал Кевин в тот краткий миг, когда ему, наконец, позволили вдохнуть немного воздуха. Но вместо ответа Снейп принялся терзать поцелуями его оголенную шею. Лишь утолив какую-то часть своего желания, но отозвался:  
– Превосходно. Он не спустится, можешь не волноваться.   
Они оторвались друг от друга с заметным усилием и тут же исчезли из поля зрения Гарри. Но тот слишком хорошо представлял, сколько шагов требуется для того, чтобы дойти до стоящего в гостиной дивана… как мягко он пружинит под телом… как легко расстегиваются кажущиеся бесконечными пуговицы на черном сюртуке… как нежно касаются кожи темные пряди… как…  
Густой, отдающий железом, поток его боли прервал щелчок выключателя, зажигающего свет на кухне. Перед ним предстал незнакомец. Впрочем, непонимание, кто это, длилось одно лишь мгновение.   
Высокий и статный, одетый по-современному нейтрально, но все равно выглядящий, точно изваяние гениального скульптора-неоклассика, Салазар замер перед проемом в небытие, внутри которого была запечатана метущаяся душа Гарри.   
Глаза его мерцали нескрываемым отчаянием.  
– Ты видел их, – прошептал он на парсултанге настолько тихо, что Гарри на миг показалось, будто это был звук шелеста шин, донесшийся из открытого окна. – Я знаю.  
Гарри медленно кивнул, не в силах разлепить пересохшие губы.  
– Прошу тебя, не говори ему. Не говори ничего. – Салазар скривился, будто по его телу прошелся ощутимый разряд электрического тока. – Он не выдержит. Я стараюсь поддерживать в нем хоть какие-то силы, но их все меньше… и это не остановить.   
Гарри мучительно пытался понять, но у него мало что получалось. Он медленно покачал головой, признаваясь, что смысл этих слов ускользает от него.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы это закончилось вот так… Не хочу для него такой судьбы, ты же понимаешь? Прошу тебя, сохрани все в тайне. Я могу наложить на твой портрет заклятье вечного молчания, но это слишком… Ведь я знаю, что часть твоей души все еще жива…  
Ему до крика захотелось протянуть вперед руку и увидеть, как пальцы минуют преграду между мирами живых и мертвых, как воздух овевает кожу…   
Салазар смотрел на него с бесконечным пониманием.   
– Если бы я мог освободить тебя… мы спасли бы его вместе…  
Тут Слизерин вздрогнул и резко повернулся на внезапный звук. Точно кто-то пропустил последнюю ступень лестницы и тяжело упал на колени. Он исчез, и какое-то время Гарри мог видеть лишь пустую кухню.   
– Ты!   
Над его рамой навис человек с волшебной палочкой в руке. Он стоял нетвердо, то и дело покачиваясь от слабости, но взгляд его, наполненный истинно звериной злобой, был уверенно острым. Позади замер Салазар, который, кажется, боялся совершить лишнее движение…  
– Ты видишь все! Все, что он делает! – человек выплевывал слова, точно яд, его губы дрожали. – И молчишь…  
– Прошу тебя, пойдем наверх… – осторожно попытался отвлечь его Салазар, но тот лишь дернул плечом, и палочка в его руке угрожающе заискрила.  
– Думаешь, я не знаю, почему ты решил предать меня? Ты, проклятый змееглазый ублюдок!  
Гарри смотрел на него, не отрываясь. На его впалые щеки, поредевшие волосы, глубокие борозды под глазами… Так выглядел бы тот, кого он привык видеть совсем другим, на пороге смерти. Так выглядел бы он сам, если бы умирал…   
– Ты заслуживаешь только одного!   
Он медленно поднял палочку, и Гарри понял, что его никто не остановит. Ни Салазар, буквально остолбеневший от ужаса, ни Снейп, который в этот момент жадно впивался в чужое тело…   
Кончик волшебной палочки с пером феникса в сердцевине приблизился к самой границе между двумя мирами… из него вырвалась ослепительная искра...  
Гарри взвыл от невыносимой боли, и, умирая во второй раз… лишаясь последнего осколка своей души… в последний миг осознал, что все это время не мог произнести ни звука…

Он резко вывалился из сна, точно из распоротого брюха чудовища. Дикая боль не только никуда не исчезла, но и стала еще невыносимее. И к ней добавился полный ужаса крик.  
Распахнув глаза, Гарри обнаружил, что все еще лежит в кровати Снейпа, а прямо на его груди вьет напряженные кольца крупная гадюка, готовая к броску.  
– Не двигайтесь, хозяин, я убью ее!  
Кикимер уже поднял руку, чтобы призвать свою силу, когда в сознании Гарри раздался новый крик:  
«Не убивайте ее! Это был мой приказ!»  
Гарри осторожно повернул голову в сторону домового эльфа и отрицательно мотнул головой.  
– Я ничего тебе не сделаю, – произнес он на парсултанге, обращаясь к узорчатой змее, выглядящей встревоженно и даже испуганно. – Просто позволь мне встать с кровати.  
Змея повиновалась не сразу. Прижав небольшую головку к одному из колец, она какое-то время смотрела на Гарри как на опасность, и лишь когда он повторил свое заверение, скользнула вниз, с кровати и быстро заползла куда-то под кресло.  
– Она укусила вас… – потрясенно произнес Кикимер, все еще не сводящий взгляда с того места, где только что поднималась змеиная голова.  
Гарри действительно чувствовал, что теперь боль сконцентрирована в конкретном месте – его левом плече. Глянув туда, он заметил круглые следы от змеиных зубов.  
«Произнеси на парсултанге «Яд делает мою кровь сильнее» и отравление организма прекратится».  
Гарри вслух повторил заклинание и тут же ощутил, что стало гораздо лучше.   
«Ты должен прийти в себя как можно быстрее, Гарри! Спускайся ко мне. У тебя совсем мало времени!»  
Быстро натянув джинсы и уже на ходу – футболку, он покинул комнату Снейпа. Кикимер последовал за ним.   
За окнами шумела ветряная ночь. Кухня почему-то была освещена… он забыл щелкнуть выключателем, когда выходил из нее в последний раз?   
Гарри быстро прошел к портрету и вопросительно глянул на Салазара. Ожидая, что тот объяснит, что все это значит.   
Ответом ему был полный отчаяния взгляд. Точно такой же, как в только что увиденном сне…  
«Снейп ушел, Гарри! Отправился к ним после того, как усыпил тебя с помощью зелья, а на меня набросил заклятье молчания. Я пытался разбудить тебя с помощью сна, но твое подсознание изменило его смысл… Мне с трудом удалось подманить эту гадюку и только благодаря ей…»  
Гарри ощутил, что даже звучащий в голове голос Салазара тонет в шуме крови, резко ударившей в виски.  
Снейп ушел…  
Чтобы…  
Он резко обернулся к Кикимеру.  
– Это правда? Ты проводил его?  
Огромные глаза старого эльфа влажно блеснули.  
– Да, хозяин. Я пытался предупредить вас, но… Он… убедил меня, что вы…  
Гарри не дослушал. Он вновь впился взглядом в потрет Салазара, явно испытывающего муки раскаяния.  
– Я вам верил…  
«А я верил в тебя. И пытался доказать ему… но все было напрасно. Он убежден, что ты там погибнешь…»  
– Но теперь погибнет он сам!  
Казалось, весь гнев, вся ненависть мира сконцентрировались в этом вопле.  
– Он не сможет прочесть заклинание на парсултанге!  
Салазар медленно, почти боязливо кивнул.  
«Сможет. Я учил его».  
Гарри готов был выхватить палочку, размахнуться… и только свежее, как саднящая рана, воспоминание о пребывании в темнице старинной рамы заставило его подавить это желание.  
«Гарри… я действительно не был уверен в том, что ты справишься. На тебя слишком многое давит, ты очень сильно измучен… Но когда он ушел, в ту же самую минуту я вдруг осознал, что это по силам только тебе… У него ничего не получится…»  
И хотя от этих слов его внутренности словно затянуло в вакуум невыносимого ужаса, Гарри безотчетно расправил плечи и проговорил:  
– Рассказывайте все, что я должен знать. Я иду за ним.


End file.
